Espiritu heroico
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Una serie de Drabble u Oneshots en donde se mostrar estadísticas, habilidades y Noble fantasmas de Espíritus heroicos, creados exclusivamente por mi, Toaneo07, junto con algunos colegas o donantes de Internet. Que pasen los fans verdaderos de la serie Fate y no podran evitar sorprenderse con las habilidades de los héroes del pasado.
1. Indice

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _Hola público, mi nombre es Toaneo07 y he venido a presentarle un nuevo fic aunque no creo que sea la gran cosa, no espero mucho visitas y todo eso, este fic serán como unos drables para quienes son fans notables de las series Fate, ósea fans de Fate Stay Night o Fate Zero o Fate Extra o Fate Apocrypha o etc., ya que se tratara de hacer fichas o estadísticas de verdaderos espíritus heroicos._

 _¿Cómo así?_

 _Simple, clasificando sus estadísticas en fuerza, agilidad, habilidades personales, Nobles Fantasmas y demás, claro que no serán perfectos porque admito que pueda equivocarme en algunos, humano soy recuerden, pero deseo compartir las fichas de Servants que he creado y solamente para compartir, espero que con esto motive el público a hacer sus propias fichas para espíritu heroicos o hacer fic de Fate Stay Night._

 _La base para la creación de las fichas será así:_

* * *

 **Base para estadísticas:**

 **Clase:**

 _Clase alternativas:_

 **Identidad:**

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza:_

 _Mana:_

 _Resistencia:_

 _Agilidad:_

 _Suerte:_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Habilidades personales:**

 **F** **antasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Clase:**

 **Rango:**

* * *

 _Es bastante explicativo pero para quienes no lo entienden les explicare parte por parte._

 **Clase:**

 _Clase alternativas:_

 _ **X:**_ En esta parte es obvio que es la clase en donde esta clasifica el espíritu heroico y las alternativas, por ejemplo tenemos a **Orión el cazador** , es obvio que el clasifica para clase **Archer** y es difícil de pensar en que otra clase podría estar así que no se le pone en ninguna otra pero si tenemos a alguien como **Perseo** entonces el clasificaría para la clase **Rider** , porque posee **Pegasus** para los ignorantes, pero debido a que posee la espada-lanza-hoz **Harpe** el clasificaría también para la clase **Saber, Lancer y Assassin,** por lo tanto en clase alternativas se podrá las clases que también clasifica.

 **Identidad:**

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **X:** Esto es bastante obvio, se podrá en identidad simplemente el nombre del espíritu heroico, Perseo, Gilgamesh, Mordred, Astolfo son ejemplo de ello, la apariencia es lo obvio aunque hay se señal si el espíritu heroico es hombre o mujer y finalmente se pone el nombre de maestro. Sencillo.

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 **X:** Aquí es donde tiene que pensar las cosas, en estadísticas no se pone nada porque es básicamente señalando todo lo demás, El alineamiento es algo importante ya que señala como actuara el espíritu heroico y hay que tener en cuenta como actuó en su leyenda, los diferentes tipos de alineamiento se dividen al parecer en dos facetas: Bien y mal como a la vez Orden y Caos, cada uno de los cuatros están unidos en ello, básicamente dice la personalidad y modo de actuar de un Servant en un cierto modo, por ejemplo Arturia Pendragon es bueno legal, significa que siempre será alguien buena, valiente, amable, recta y honorifica, básicamente un caballero en toda su expresión por mientras tenemos a Gilles de Rais que es, creo, es Mal Caótico, básicamente causa caos con sus acciones inmorales como asesinar a civiles tal.

El alineamiento se dividen de diferentes formas: **Bueno, Neutral o Malvado** junto con **Legal, neutral y Caótico.** Más o menos así son: Legal bueno, Neutral bueno, Caótico bueno, Legal neutral, Verdadero Neutral, Caótico neutral, Legal malvado, Neutral malvado y Caótico malvado. Es largo de explicar por lo que lo más aconsejable es ir a Wikipedia a saber más de Alineamiento de juego de rol.

La parte Fantasmas nobles al parecer, según se ha dicho en Wikipedia, es para clasificar lo poderoso que son el o los nobles fantasmas del espíritu heroico, por lo que para aquellos no saben las clasificación va así: E, D, C, B, A, EX, con ser el rango E el más bajo y EX siendo el más alto aunque a veces no quiere decir en poder ya que EX significa que esta fuera de las expectativas por lo que algunas veces hay nobles fantasmas débiles que tienen tales rango por ser ridículamente fuera de lo ordinario, algunas veces se le agrega un (+ o -) al rango y esto es debido a que básicamente es porque ya sea superior o inferior de un rango establecido que se le suma un Mas o un Menos, por ejemplo **Kanshou y Bakuya,** para quienes saben son las espadas de **Archer Emiya,** clasifican como rango C- lo que significa que no son lo suficiente para ser de rango C con normalidad pero son superior a Rango D+++ por lo que cae a C- lo que significa cerca de ser rango C pero faltando un poco.

 _Fuerza:_

 _Mana:_

 _Resistencia:_

 _Agilidad:_

 _Suerte:_

 **X:** Como sospechara, estas son para clasificar las habilidades físicas del espíritu heroico, fuerza, agilidad y resistencia son fáciles de entender por mientras suerte es básicamente la habilidad de cambiar los eventos para permitir mas ganancia al espíritu heroico como que esquivo mejor los golpes, encontró mejor a los enemigos, obtuvo más suerte básicamente y finalmente la parte de Mana, básicamente es la energía propia del espíritu heroico, los noble fantasma necesita Prana para activarse y la mayor parte de ello se necesita la energía del Master para poder ser utilizado pero los Servants pueden usar sus propias energías para activar sus propios nobles fantasmas.

tengamos un ejemplo, en Fate Zero **Rider Iskander** había utilizado su Noble fantasma pero tuvo que volverse modo astral o volverse modo espiritual durante todo un días porque uso su propia energía para lograr ese cometido además su maestro Waver tuvo que dormir todo el día para reponer Prana para así mantener en forma física a Iskander. También el Mana es necesario porque por más cantidad tenga el espíritu heroico, mejor es su capacidad de estar en forma física y mayor su capacidad de estar sin un master cuando no tienen uno, aunque claro que esto no entra en cuento con la habilidad **Acción independiente.**

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Habilidades personales:**

 **X:** Esta parte es obvia, básicamente las habilidades del espíritu heroico, que se divide en dos categorías, de clase y personales, las de clase vienen cuando se es invocado en una clase de tipo Servant, por lo que por ejemplo **Gilgamesh** es invocado en clase **Archer** , como sucedió en canon, el recibe la habilidad **Acción independiente** pero si él es invocado en la clase **Rider** entonces el recibe la habilidad **Equitación** , claro que hay casos raros o únicos en donde un espíritu heroico en específico recibe una o más habilidad de clase de acuerdo a su leyenda, por ejemplo **Perseo** obtendría **Equitación** en la clase Rider como es esperado pero si él es invocado en la clase **Saber o Lancer o Assassin** automáticamente recibe **Equitación** porque su aventura con **Pegasus** es tan conocida que básicamente Perseo no podría ser invocado sin su montura.

Las habilidades de clase son: Acción Independiente para la clase **Archer** , Mejora de locura para la clase **Berserker** , Resistencia a la magia para la clase **Lancer y Saber,** Ocultamiento de Presencia para la clase **Assassin** , Equitación para la clase **Rider** , Territorio Creación y Elemento de construcción para la clase **Caster** , Contador héroe para la clase **Saver** , Discernimiento de Verdadero Nombre y Resolución de dios para la clase **Ruler**. Como se ha dicho, algunas veces hay espíritus heroicos que tienen dos o más habilidad de clase diferentes de su clase escogida.

La habilidad personal es básicamente eso, una habilidad que solo el espíritu heroico tuvo en vida, una habilidad que va de acuerdo a su leyenda y no tiene nada que ver en la clase que se le fue asignado, por ejemplo Prana Burst de Arturia Pendragon o Regla de Oro de Gilgamesh o Fuerza monstruosa de Medusa. Estas habilidades pueden ser varias pero por regla general su número están cerca de cinco y si son más de ellos tiene que ver más con la fama del espíritu heroico que otra cosa.

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Clase:**

 **Rango:**

 **X:** básicamente la parte final, el Noble fantasma, se recibe entonces el nombre del noble fantasma más el titulo secundario, por ejemplo **Clarent Blood Arthur:** _rebelión contra mi hermoso padre_ el noble fantasma más fuerte de **Mordred** , que clasifica para ser de Rango A y Anti-ejercito.

¿Qué quise decir con anti-ejercito? Pues para aclarar antes de llegar a eso se explicara algo fácil de entender, el rango como ya se ha entendido simplemente dicta lo poderoso que es el noble fantasma, ya sea de rango E o B+ o EX depende de la eficacia del noble fantasma, de todas forma esta la descripción sobre la Clase.

¿Qué es con eso? Básicamente explica la clase de efecto tiene el noble fantasma, tengamos por ejemplo al noble fantasma de **Lancelot** , la espada **Arondight** la cual es un noble fantasma de rango A++ y de clase Anti-unidad ¿Qué significa exactamente? Significa que Arondight es un noble fantasma que causa su efecto a un solo objetivo en combate, una sola unidad si se quiere ser franco, con su alto rango significa que toda arma que chocara podría ser destruido o dañado porque su poder está a un nivel superior pero aun así se mantiene en la misma clase, solo un enemigo de frente, por otro lado esta **Excalibur** que es un noble fantasma de rango A++ y de clase anti-fortaleza, ambas espadas comparten el mismo rango pero Excalibur es la más fuerte porque siendo anti-fortaleza tiene el poder de destruir edificios y murallas o básicamente cualquier fortaleza, por lo que aunque no totalmente exacto Excalibur incluso es capaz de dañar a un ejército.

Así que se podía decir que la clase define la forma en que opera el nombre fantasma, algunos son ataques mortales que solo pueden dañar a un solo objetivo o varios objetivos que estén ubicados en una zona muy cercana o lanzar un ataque que destroza ejércitos pero es tan descuidado que podría ser esquivado o un ataque que puede destruir ciudades pero necesita preparación para ello, la mecánica de los nobles fantasma es casi infinita y por lo cual el tipo de clase que son puede ser un punto muy necesario.

Los diferentes tipos de clase son: anti-unidad, anti-ejército, anti-fortaleza, anti-ciudad, anti-grupo, anti-purga, anti-mundo, anti-magia, desconocidos, Soporte o anti-unidad (propia), barreras, anti-protección, anti-divinidad, anti-monstruo, anti-país, anti-continente y anti-planeta entre otros.

Se puede tener cuantos nobles fantasmas se pueda pero usualmente se espera menos que cinco.

* * *

 _Bien, ahí está una explicación para quienes no entendieron, el punto de este fic es simplemente mostrar algunos de las fichas de estadísticas que yo y algunos colegas hemos hechos desde hace varios meses además de algunos hechos por autores por internet aunque estos fueron hechos en inglés._

 _¿Para qué es el punto de esto? Simplemente para mostrar espíritu heroico y todo eso pero también para motivar los lectores a hacer buenos fics, no espero mucho ni nada por lo que solamente será un pasatiempo hasta el momento._

 _Si alguien quiere un espíritu heroico en específico para aparecer en este fic le pido avisarme mediante un mensaje y así tener una conversación privada de ello. Les mando un saludo, aquí se despide…_

 _Toaneo07._


	2. Uther Pendragon

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Uther Pendragon, el Rey de los Dragones.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B._

 _Hechicería (Magecraft): B. Aun siendo conocido como un Rey Caballero, Saber era conocedor del conocimiento taumatúrgico, habiendo estudiado bajo la guía de Merlín, uno de los grandes druidas de su época. Su conocimiento está limitado a rituales druídicos e invocaciones de la naturaleza, en conjunto con un menor conocimiento de las formas básicas de la Taumaturgia. Su nivel estaría por encima de un mago promedio de la época actual, siendo su mayor uso la magia elemental de viento (la que resulto en la creación del gran encantamiento de Britania)_

 _Prana Burst: B._

 _Factor de Dragón: A. Antes de que Uther se convirtiera en el rey de Britania él fue imbuido por la esencia del dragón blanco (el mismo que uso en su estandarte), tomando el apellido de Pendragon. Esto convirtió su Prana en el de un dragón, y como resultado le dieron circuitos mágicos que trascienden los Magi regulares. Su núcleo mágico actúa como una fábrica que produce grandes cantidades de mana continuamente (por esto el Prana Burst no le resulta un problema). Su factor de Dragón es más grande que el de su hija, permitiéndole existir apenas recibiendo mana de su master. Aun con todo esto, esta habilidad también le da debilidad contra los asesinos de Dragón._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Caledfwlch:** _La hoja de la Cabeza de Dragón_

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: B**

La espada original que tras ser destruida fue reforjada para crear a Caliburn y Clarent (las espadas de su hija y nieta, respectivamente) Esta arma es un prototipo de lo que algún día seria Caliburn, por lo que tiene habilidades similares, aunque sin llegar al mismo nivel. Al contrario de Caliburn que puede liberar una luz que llena toda el área, Caledfwlch arde con un resplandor opaco constantemente y al golpear expulsa la luz en una corta ráfaga, que permite al usuario penetrar y perforar con mayor eficacia, reduciendo el rango de resistencia un rango cada que golpee. Si el ataque perfora al oponente significativamente, la luz de esta hoja quemará el oponente desde el interior, haciendo que el enemigo sufra una dolorosa condición que afectara todas sus características.

El costo de Prana para esta hoja es alto, ya que está constantemente quemando a gran velocidad para producir el resplandor mortal que impregna la hoja, por lo que sólo alguien como Uther puede hacer uso de ella de manera óptima.

 **Nombre: Goswhit:** El yelmo del heredero oculto

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad (en sí mismo)**

 **Rango: C**

De joven, Vortigern usurpo el trono del padre de Uther, y este tuvo que vivir oculto, siendo entrenado por los aliados de su progenitor para algún día derrocar al usurpador. El casco sirve de la misma manera que el Secreto del Pedigrí de su nieta, mientras lo lleve colocado nadie podrá reconocer la identidad de Saber (incluido los Ruler, que poseen la habilidad de ver la verdad detrás de los Servant).

 **Nombre: El Cometa del Dragón:** _El presagio del Rey_

 _ **Clase:**_ **Barrera**

 _ **Rango:**_ **A+**

Cuando Uther era joven, él tuvo la visión de un cometa con la forma de Dragón, que fue el presagio de su monarquía. Esto fue lo que lo imbuyo con el factor de Dragón y le dio el epíteto Pendragon (Cabeza de Dragón). Al usar este campo limitado Noble Fantasma, el cometa aparece en el cielo, aumentando en gran medida los aspectos draconianos de cualquier espíritu heroico que posea atributos de dragón que se encuentre en el área (esto hace que, por ejemplo a Fafnir, Elizabeth Bathory, Siegfried, Vlad III y Uther les salgan escamas por su cuerpo y otros rasgos). Esto puede aumentar el factor de Dragón de Uther a rango A++ temporalmente, negar los status que le afecten y aumentando su resistencia a la magia a rango A+, a la vez que le da las habilidades **Instinto** en Rango B y **Continuación de Batalla** en Rango C.

Este es su mayor arma pero igual que con cualquier as bajo la manga tiene algunos problemas:

El primero es que, aun con la gran producción de mana de Uther, este no puede usarlo continuamente, por lo que en una guerra normal (7 Servants nada mas) es raro que Saber lo use más de una vez en toda la guerra. Mientras está en la forma draconiana ni Goswhit ni Caledfwlch pueden ser usadas, el primero porque no puede ocultar la identidad del Rey de los Dragones y el segundo simplemente se bloquea (puede ser usada como una espada normal pero sus propiedades como Noble fantasma no pueden ser activadas).

* * *

 _Este espíritu heroico fue hecho junto con un buen colega mío llamado Dark mare Dragon que ha estado desconectado por un accidente que sufrió, el deseo suerte en su recuperación, como podrán ver he usado al padre de Arturia como un Servant. Espero que haya sido de su gusto._

 _Toaneo07_


	3. Ravana 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Ravana, el rey de los demonios.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ Caótico Bueno/Neutral/Malvado.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza: B (A con mejora de locura)_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B (A con mejora de locura)_

 _Agilidad: C (B con mejora de locura)_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B._ _Un rey de los demonios Raksasas, así como hijo de una princesa Asura y un sabio Brahma, Berserker tiene sangre de varios seres sobrenaturales, tanto mortales como divinos, fluyendo a través de sus venas. También, aunque no lo sepa es la reencarnación de uno de los guardianes divinos del dios Vishnu. Es realmente complicado._

 _Carisma: B._

 _Protección de la Fe: A++. Él fue conocido como un devoto a Shiva. Deseando ser capaz de poder hablar con el dios debido a su fe, hizo penitencia durante mil años. Como no obtuvo respuesta ni una señal de Shiva, se cortó el mismo una de sus cabezas y espero otros mil años, al cabo de los cuales se cortó otra cabeza… Así siguió durante diez mil años y cuando estaba por cortarse la última cabeza que le quedaba (y por ende suicidarse) fue cuando Shiva apareció, bendiciéndolo y dándole su espada Chandrahas._

 _Calma furiosa: B. Capacidad de mantener la calma una con la locura, ya sea insultado o sacado de sus casillas causa que se pierda la calma y entra en un estado de ira._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Chandrahas:** _Sonrisa de la Luna_

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: B**

La espada otorgada a Ravana por Shiva. Su nombre hace referencia a su hoja en forma de luna creciente, que recuerda a una sonrisa.

Esta espada aparte de su excelente calidad y poder tiene la ventaja de ser capaz de duplicarse en ocho formas de diferente forma (correspondientes a las fases lunares). Cada copia tiene la habilidad de poder romper a través de defensas de su mismo rango o menor. Pero su mayor ventaja es que a pesar de ser solo un NP, se puede usar como Fantasma roto 8 veces (sacrificando una copia en cada ocasión). Si la ira de Berserker supera su habilidad de Calma Furiosa y pierde el raciocinio, pierde la capacidad de usar los efectos de Chandrahas, por lo que solo puede usar su forma original.

 **Nombre: Tapasya:** _Oh, Shiva, te entrego mi cuerpo._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad (Sobre sí mismo), Apoyo.**

 **Rango: A++**

La bendición concedida a Ravana tras miles de años en penitencia a Shiva. Después cortar su cabeza diez veces, él fue recompensado con el elixir de inmortalidad, el cual se le prohibió que tomara. Sin embargo, este podría ser almacenado en su ombligo. Esto lo concedió completa invulnerabilidad contra dioses, serpientes, demonios, y otros seres sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, Ravana fue bastante engreído y decidió no incluir al hombre en la lista de seres contra los que poseería invulnerabilidad, ya que veía a estos con desprecio y como inferiores.

Este Noble Fantasma provoca que el daño producido por cualquier ser con algún rango de divinidad, de demonio o de monstruo se vea reducido a la mitad de su verdadero poder. Debido a que Ravana también fue recompensado con la devolución de las diez cabezas que se había cortado durante la penitencia, el Noble Fantasma le confiere de una habilidad similar a la **God Hand** de **Heracles Berserker**. Hasta que el elixir dentro de su ombligo no se evapore o hasta que Ravana no sea decapitado diez veces, el no morirá.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí está el segundo Servant y esta vez es Ravana de la mitología india, un monstruo ¿no es cierto? Él iba a aparecer en el fic crossover de Fate Stay Night con total drama pero bueno, el fic no recibió buenas visitas así que es una pena. Este fue hecho también por Dark mare Dragon, un saludo amigo._

 _Toaneo07._


	4. Sun Wukong

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Caster, Berserker y Assassin._

 **Identidad** : Sun Wukong.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas** :

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles: A+**

 _Fuerza: B+_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: A+_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A++_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Dialogo animal: A._

 _Magia: B._

 _Cambio de forma: C. Rider es capaz de cambiar su cuerpo en 72 formas diferentes sin problemas, con la única excepción de que su cola de mono se mantiene durante toda transformación._

 _Artes marciales Chinas: B._

 _Divinidad: C+_

 _Protección a las llamas: EX._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ru Yi Bang:** _Bastón de gran destrucción._

 **Clase: Anti unidad, anti-ejército, anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: B+**

Originalmente un pilar utilizado por los dragones de los cuatro mares para controlar el flujo del océano, este bastón puede expandirse y contraerse según la voluntad de Rider. Él puede hacer que sea tan pequeño como una aguja de coser o lo suficientemente grande como para golpear el fondo del océano. En él es el tamaño máximo, pesa aproximadamente 8 toneladas (Mil Jin). El máximo potencial de esta noble fantasma se basa enteramente en la creatividad del portador.

 **Nombre: Ousibuyunlu:** _botas de las nubes voladoras._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Reclamado en una victoria contra los dragones de los cuatro mares, estas botas permiten Jinete caminar literalmente en las nubes. Si es convocado como Rider, estas botas también tienen la capacidad adicional de poder recurrir a un Nimbus de vuelo, que tiene extraordinaria maniobrabilidad y se mueve de acuerdo a la voluntad de Rider.

 **Nombre: Fengchizijinguan:** _Corona de pluma de ave fénix._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C+**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una diadema llena de pluma de fénix, se le fue dado a Rider por el dios rey dragón del mar, Ao Guang después que Rider obtuvo Ru Yi Bang, a simple vista no parece ser la gran cosa pero este noble fantasma le permite a Rider curar su energía al sacrificio de este noble fantasma, por lo tanto el gasto de Prana, heridas, cansancio y cualquier mal es eliminado por el poder de resurrección de las plumas de un ave fénix. Tiene dos requisitos para ser usado, primero tiene que ser mostrado en batalla Ru Yi Bang y solo puede usarse una sola vez por lo que es un Noble fantasma de último recurso.

 **Nombre: Suo Zi Huangjin Jia:** _Malla de oro de protección del gran sabio._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C+**

Un noble Fantasma que se manifiesta como la malla de oro que se le fue dado a Rider por el rey dragón Ao Guang, este noble fantasma da a Rider una protección que niega todo los ataques de cualquier tipo de enemigos que posean divinidad inferior a rango C+, por lo tanto alguien que posea divinidad inferior a Rider, pero eso no quiere decir que Rider es inmune a los otros tipos de ataques, el igual recibirá daño de aquellos enemigos sin divinidad. Aquellos que poseen divinidad mayor que Rider igual son capaces de dañar a Rider aunque sus ataques pierden un rango en eficacia.

 **Nombre: Jinjing huoyan:** _Ojos bestiales del que iguala al cielo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D.**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como ojos místicos, Rider es capaz de disipar las ilusiones a la vista y discernir el mal con sólo un vistazo. Sin embargo son más vulnerables al humo de lo normal. También permite discernir las habilidades de los Servants enemigos y también discernir las características de los nobles fantasma ajeno. Al activarse Sus Ojos Místicos tienen el efecto visual de siempre aparece para ser llenado con fuego.

 **Nombre: Niu Mowang:** _Llamado del Rey toro demoniaco._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

Un antiguo aliado de Rider en vida, un toro blanco gigante de gran poder que alcanzo un estado divino como un rey demonio. Este noble fantasma es básicamente el llamado de la montura bestial de Rider, un toro que es capaz de destruir un ejército, tiene capacidad de hablar con otros seres y cambiar de forma pero para poder llamarlo necesita un requisito: Rider tiene que sacrificar el uso permanente de un noble fantasma propio para poder llamar a Niu Mowang y siempre debe de hacerlo porque si Rider invoca al toro rey demonio sin haber sacrificado un noble fantasma automáticamente Niu Mowang se lanzara a pelear contra Rider.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí está el tercer Servant y esta vez es Sun Wukong, quien apareció en mi fic Fate Holy War como Rider de rojo, fue difícil nombrar sus nobles fantasmas que tuve que usar un traductor todo cutre que de verdad no sé si lo hice bien. De todos modos ahí esta Sun Wukong en su máxima expresión._

 _Toaneo07._


	5. Karna 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas:_ Saber, Archer, Caster y Rider.

 **Identidad:** Karna, hijo del dios de sol.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:** Julian Ainsworth (Proxy: Angélica Ainsworth)

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ _Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A+_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 _Equitación: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _El Discernimiento de los Pobres: A. El Siervo es capaz de darse cuenta de exactamente qué tipo de persona es alguien sin error, lo que les permite ver a través de todas las formas de engaño. No se deje engañar por incluso los más mentirosos consumados. Pueden incluso ser capaz de darse cuenta cuando alguien está tratando de mentir a ellos a través de un tercero, si saben que la persona que originalmente le dijo a la mentira. Utilizando el conocimiento de los caracteres opositores al criado casi siempre pueden predecir los opositores próximo movimiento, incluso en el interior de combate._

 _Divinidad: A._

 _Ojo de la Mente (True): A._

 _Prana Burst (Llamas): A._

 _Sin corona Artes Marciales: N / A. Para los opositores, el rango de la espada de Karna, lanza, arco, montar a caballo y la Divinidad parece haber un grado más bajo de lo que realmente es. Si su nombre verdadero es revelado, se dará por terminado este efecto._

 _Batalla Mágica Indio (Astra): B. Una mezcla extraña de la magia y el poder divino utilizado por los indios de las epopeyas que requiere increíble voluntad y el enfoque para tratar incluso a emitir el más débil de sus hechizos. Los hechizos se lanzan al pronunciar el nombre de la deidad relacionada con el hechizo, y es entonces normalmente invocan a un arma que va a desatar sus efectos, aunque existen excepciones. Posición hacia abajo debido a la designación de la clase, pero incluso en este nivel, Karna puede lanzar relativamente rápido, con efectos similares a los de alta velocidad Palabras Divinas, pero mucho más eficientes Prana, como una gran parte del costo parece ser suministrados por algo distinto de Karna o su amo._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Kavacha y Kundala** : _O Sol, Hazte armadur_ a

 **Clase:** **anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el conjunto divino de la armadura de oro y pendiente de oro dada a Karna por su madre, Kunti , como confirmación de su patrimonio. Después de haber copulado con el dios Surya a través de un ritual, Kunti tenía miedo de dar su primer hijo y sentía ansiedad sobre si iba a reconocer al niño, por lo que oró por la prueba de que Karna era su hijo. Debido a su dureza, Indra intentó anularla por transformando en una Brahman sacerdote y visitar la mansión de Karna. Indra le pidió que entregara sus efectos personales al ir a bañarse, y aunque sabía de la trampa de Indra, juró que no iba a rechazar las solicitudes de un Brahman, renunciar a la armadura que era la única señal de su nacimiento. Postura de Karna era demasiado noble durante el evento, por lo que Indra pensado que tenía que ser recompensado, concediéndole la lanza **Vasavi Shakti**. Todavía posee la armadura como un Espíritu Heroico aunque fue robada en el mito, y la utilización de **Vasavi Shakti** requiere la armadura que ser sacrificados de forma permanente.

Nació con la armadura integrada en su cuerpo, haciéndolo invulnerable durante toda su vida. Es un poderoso tipo defensiva Fantasma Noble que emite el resplandor del sol mismo. Debido a que es la luz misma forma adoptada, es difícil incluso para los dioses para destruir. [2] Es tan grueso como se ve, una armadura invencible que protege contra todo daño, físico o conceptual. Mientras está activo, todo el daño infligido a Karna se reducirá a una décima parte de su valor original. Se puede luchar contra otros sin preocupación ya que sus ataques son negados por el noventa por ciento, lo que reduce aún poderosos golpes en pequeños arañazos que pueden ser curadas en él medio de la batalla. A pesar de que puede proteger contra cualquier ataque físico desde el exterior, los ataques dentro de él son una excepción. Debido a Kazıklı Bey manifestando lanzas desde dentro de él, que es incapaz de protegerlo, y es la primera vez que se recibe daño real, mientras que vestido con la armadura. Es un poderoso, continuamente activo Fantasma Noble, por lo que agrega mucho a su coste de mantenimiento de energía mágica.

La armadura difiere ligeramente entre las dos encarnaciones de Karna. Dentro de la célula de la luna, que es capaz de proteger contra el borrado, lo que permite a un ser humano que tiene que volver a su cuerpo después de la célula de la luna Guerra del Santo Grial, incluso si no es el ganador.

 **Nombre:** **Brahmastra** : _O Brahma, Cubrir la Tierra_

 **Clase: anti-ejército, anti-país.**

 **Rango: A**

Es un Fantasma Noble concedió a Karna por Parashurama del brahmán. Utilizado por la invocación del nombre del dios Brahma, perseguirá al enemigo y seguramente golpear con una amplia gama eficaz, pero no puede ser utilizado en los opositores de mayor capacidad que él mismo debido a una maldición. Se manifestará como un arco bajo el Archer clase, y se manifestará como un arma de proyectiles diferente a otros ramos. Se presenta como una visualización de su mirada intimidante de su ojo derecho normalmente oculta por el pelo, se asemeja a un tiroteo haz de su ojo. La habilidad Brahmastra Kundala otorga con su ráfaga Prana (llamas), aumentando su rango y poder.

 **Nombre:** **Brahmastra Kundala:** _O Brahma, la maldición de mí_

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: A+**

Es un Fantasma Noble obtenido por Karna del Brahman Parashurama. Se trata de un proyectil que se le concedió su atributo de fuego, Prana Burst (llamas), que a partir de un solo golpe se asemeja a un arma nuclear. Aparecerá como un arco bajo el Archer clase, y se manifestará como un proyectil a otros ramos. En su diseño original en el destino del material / completa IV , se le llama oculta Fantasma Noble de Karna y carta de triunfo, después de haber otorgado Brahmastra con el efecto del calor sofocante de su Prana Burst para aumentar su alcance y poder ya amplia efectiva excepcionalmente.

El uso de la capacidad en Fate / extra CCC le causa imbuir su lanza con las llamas por el rápido girar, y posteriormente lo lanza por los aires. Proyectiles al azar de la lluvia de la llama hacia abajo durante un período de tiempo, y que sólo se utiliza después Vasavi Shakti se despliega y Kavacha y Kundala se destruye.

 **Nombre:** **Vasavi Shakti** : _O Sol: Quédate a Muerte_

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad, Anti-unidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Es una lanza de luz que puede incluso matar dioses. Es una lanza de mortalidad hecha de relámpagos que se manifiesta mediante la conversión de su armadura de oro, **Kavacha y Kundala** , debido a Indra arrebatando a la basura en la leyenda y luego premiar noble postura de Karna con la lanza. Sólo se puede utilizar una vez, intercambiando tremendo poder defensivo para equipar una lanza con un potente rendimiento "anti-dios".

Cuando se utiliza, se levanta en el aire, haciendo que la armadura en forma de ala de espaldas a extenderse en un ala de la llama y se manifiesta un ala y una armadura idéntica frente de ella. Señalando su lanza contra el enemigo, las llamas se reúnen en el ring entre las alas y convergen en la lanza. Lanzamiento al enemigo como un rayo de luz desde la punta de la lanza, les envuelve en una explosión masiva. La armadura se rompe en una serie de plumas rojas que se desvanecen rápidamente, lo que le hace decir "era inevitable", al tiempo que reduce su defensa y causando su ataque para ser elevado a medida que continúa la batalla.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí estoy subiendo ahora Servants canon, sus estadísticas las hice a mi modo para mi fic Fate real avatar._

 _Toaneo07._


	6. Longino

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas: Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Cassius Longino.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento_ **:** Bueno caótico.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza:_ B

 _Resistencia:_ B

 _Agilidad:_ B++

 _Mana:_ C++

 _Suerte:_ E+++

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la Magia: C_

 _Continuación de Batalla: C_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Instinto:_ B.

 _Tácticas militares_ : C.

 _Alma del Mártir: B+. Otorga una resistencia a la interferencia mental debido a la fe. En este caso, también permite que el usuario ignore cualquier y todo dolor._

 _Vitrificación_ : C.

 _Débil Constitución:_ C. _En vida Lancer fue ciego pero por suerte posee instinto que le permite actuar sin ver aunque eso no evita que Lancer no sea inmune a ataques a larga distancia y ataques aéreos._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre** _ **:**_ **Longinus** : _La Lanza del Destino_

 **Clase: Anti Unidad, Anti Divinidad**

 **Rango: A+**

La lanza del destino y que lleva el nombre de Lancer, considerado una de las reliquias más grande para la cristiandad. Cuando se invoca su nombre, su siguiente ataque nunca se perderá hacia el enemigo. Alterando la probabilidad, Longinus, siempre golpeara.

Sin embargo esta huelga, no importa qué tan herido sea el enemigo es o cuánto daño las ofertas de huelga, nunca va a matar. No hay escape de la lanza del destino cuando su poder está llamada, independientemente de la cantidad de resistencia, suerte o Prana posea el enemigo. Claro que aunque una habilidad un poco débil al no causar la muerte tiene un efecto interesante en donde dicha herida hecha por el ataque jamás será curada y el enemigo perderá energía más rápido de lo usual y sus estadísticas pierden potencia cuanto más lucha, claro por mientras siga existiendo la marca hecha por Longinus, aun así cuando dicho enemigo recupere su poder en descanso eso no evitara que en una batalla pierde fuerza y sufra cansancio más rápido que lo usual, es decir, si en una batalla podía combatir por cinco horas, con la herida de Longinus solo podrá pelear dos horas seguida dependiendo del nivel de la batalla.

Pero Longinus tiene una habilidad muy peligrosa y que afecta supremamente a aquellos que tienen divinidad, no solo Longinus niega todo y cualquier habilidad o defensa que provenga de cualquier bendición divina que no sea de tipo cristiana sino que Longinus golpeara sin cesar. Y la herida resultante destruirá lentamente la protección divina del enemigo, incluso si es un noble fantasma, claro que tal poder tiene una terrible debilidad y es que después de ser invocada y haber causado un terrible efecto, Longinus se vuelve una lanza semi-normal, perdiendo su rango como Noble fantasma, por lo tanto ser vulnerable a su siguiente efecto aunque eso puede ser salvable si Lancer usa **Lancea Longini**.

Además, cualquier persona matada con la lanza volverá Prana extra para Lancer, en el caso de un usuario de magia o compañero, esta cantidad es siempre exactamente todo lo que han dejado poco antes de su muerte. Si la lanza es destruido, Lancer estará condenada a morir y será totalmente incapaz de regenerar Prana o curarse de las heridas, independientemente de la magia de restauración utilizado, ya que es la maldición de la santa lanza: matar a quien lo pierde. Por lo tanto Lancer recibe una maldición innegable que morirá, ya sea en el momento o posteriormente, pero no habrá duda que será inevitable.

 **Nombre: Sudario de Longinos** : _Ropa del Rey de los Judíos_

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: C**

Longino desertó del ejército romano después de profesar su nueva fe, huyendo con nada más que su lanza, armadura y la ropa que ganó el juego con otros soldados en el Gólgota. Fascinando a ellos en una capa, pronto descubrió las propiedades que tomó un gran uso de en sus viajes a tanto correr la voz y destruir a los inmundos que ahora sentía. La ropa que lo protegieron de las maldiciones y enfermedades de todo tipo, y resultaron increíble protección contra infestando Capadocia del demonio, desviando sus lanzas y flechas malditos sin siquiera dañar la tela. Lamentablemente, no fue suficiente para evitar su ejecución por la destrucción de las estatuas poseídas de un templo ciudades. El sudario lo protege de todas las maldiciones, incluso aquellos basa ritualmente, y repele armas demoníacas que entra en contacto con, aunque la fuerza de los golpes todavía se transfiere a él.

 **Nombre:** **Lancea Longini:** _Sangre de Vida del hijo de dios_

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Con el encantamiento de: "En verdad este hombre era hijo de Dios" y verter sangre en su lanza, Lancer puede activar su ultimo noble fantasma, se trata más bien del llamado de la sangre de Jesucristo. Lancer en vida fue ciego y cuando apuñalo con su lanza al hijo de dios, Jesucristo, su sangre curo su ceguera lo que le llevo a creer la creencia cristiana. Lancer normalmente es ciego pero cuando despliega este noble fantasma entonces recupera su vista y obtiene _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): B_ , _Ojo de la mente (falso): D, Protección de la Fe: B_ y _San: C++_ pero eso no es solo lo que Lancea Longini puede hacer sino que usando la sangre divina puede curar cualquier herida y enfermedad mundana aunque la curación depende de cuanta sangre se ha usado.

Hay otro efecto en la cual usando la sangre en su lanza puede convertir a la lanza de Lancer nuevamente en un noble fantasma debido a los efectos secundarios de **Longinus** , esto es debido a que la lanza de Lancer no era la gran cosa antes de que apuñalara a un costado de Jesucristo, después de ello es que se volvió famosa, en total se podía decir que es con la sangre de Jesucristo que Longinus se convirtió en un noble fantasma reconocida a nivel mundial por lo que puede volver a su estado de noble fantasma.

Claro que esto no tiene efecto secundario sino que debido al suceso sobre que la lanza del destino trae la muerte de su propietario a través de los siglos y al tener el efecto de restaurar el status de noble fantasma de la lanza de Lancer entonces eso trae un especie de efecto secundario, la suerte de Lancer se rebaja a niveles de rango E-, muy bajo de hecho y que puede ser perjudicial a Lancer. Otro efecto secundario de **lancea Longini** es que solo se puede utilizar una sola ocasión, la sangre untada en la lanza será la que mantendrá los efectos de lancea Longini pero ya no se podrá usar nuevamente este noble fantasma.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí estoy subiendo ahora Servants canon, sus estadísticas las hice a mi modo para mi fic Fate real avatar._

 _Toaneo07._


	7. Hervor, hija de Angantyr

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Rider y Berserker.

 **Identidad:** Hervor, hija de Angantyr.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 _Equitación: D._

 _Mejora de Locura: E. Como una vikinga ha aprendido a adoptar un aura de batalla y ansia de sangre._

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Doble invocación: C. Saber fue una vikinga notable y terca, por lo tanto clasifica también para la clase Berserker así que a decisión propia puede entrar en un estado de rabia y ser igual a un Berserker, su fuerza, resistencia y mana aumenta por un rango._

 _Instinto: B_

 _Contaminación mental: D_

 _Shapeshift: C. debido a que en vida engaño a muchos que ella era hombre tiene la habilidad de cambiar de sexo y confundir al oponente_

 _Engaño vital: B. Este es una habilidad la cual en la leyenda de un héroe se retrata en cómo cambia de apariencia y personalidad a una no verdadera, en vida Berserker fue un guerrero que se vistió y actuó como hombre, peleo y asesino sin más hasta que se sintió satisfecho con sus aventuras y comenzó a vivir como una chica normal tejiendo vestidos y actuando educadamente, lo cual era lo contrario que era. Esta habilidad permite a Berserker actuar entre la multitud sin levantar sospecha a los enemigos._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Tyrfing** : _la espada maldita_

 **Clase:** Anti unidad

 **Rango:** B

Es una espada mágica hecha por los enanos que nunca se oxida y que puede cortar absolutamente lo que sea, al concentrar Prana en la espada se puede liberar una onda de energía que quema como mil incendios, desgraciadamente la espada tiene una maldición que al ser invocada automáticamente tiene que morir una persona, al aparecer Tyrfing causaría tres malas y desgracias a su portador pero Berserker en vida nunca fue afectada por la tres desgracias por lo tanto esta maldición no le afecta pero en el momento en que fallezca Berserker entonces una maldición se activara pero no se sabe si es para los aliados o enemigos.

 **Nombre:** **Munavargr** : _Tumba de los guerreros caídos._

 **Clase:** Anti grupo.

 **Rango:** B+

Con hechicería Berserker es capaz de llamar a los doces espíritus de la isla Munavargr siendo el líder de esos espíritus su padre Angantyr, el anterior poseedor de Tyrfing, todos los espíritus adquieren cuerpos listo para combatir y Angantyr adquiere una copia de Tyrfing, Angantyr y sus hermanos fueron conocidos en vidas como poderosos Berserker por lo que al ser invocados obtiene mejora de locura de rango B y la mejora de locura de Berserker aumenta a rango B.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí estoy subiendo ahora Servants canon, sus estadísticas las hice a mi modo para mi fic Fate real avatar. esta fue una de mis mejores creaciones, ya que me parece genial, como ella se vistio y se hizo pasar como hombre veo que ella seria una version parecida a Arturia ¿que piensan, publico?_

 _Toaneo07._


	8. Lucius Artorius Castus

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas_ : Lancer, Rider, Berserker y Ruler.

 **Identidad:** Lucius (Lucia) Artorius Castus.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ Mal neutral.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza:_ B++

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte:_ N/A

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tácticas militares: B_

 _Instinto: B_

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): C_

 _Construcción sanguinaria: B. La habilidad única de Saber en la cual se centra en la creación de armas formado de sangre y aura demoniaca, esta habilidad es peligrosa debido a que su uso constante puede afectar a Saber debido a la perdida de la sangre haciendo que tanto sus estadísticas como habilidades personales reduzcan de rango pero por suerte este efecto secundario entra en vigor y en total cuando se usa Dux Legionum._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Jus Gladii** _: El Derecho de la Espada_

 **Clase:** Anti-unidad

 **Rango:** A (C+)

Con el encantamiento " _¡yo que soy el líder que comanda los caminos de sangre…!"_ se da rienda suelta este noble fantasma y solo cuando se tiene una construcción sanguinaria a la mano, su habilidad es la capacidad de dar un golpe final y que siempre golpea, es decir la invocación de Jus Gladii es un golpe a la velocidad de la luz que altera la casualidad para golpear al enemigo siempre y sin falla, ignorando cualquier protección imposible que usualmente negaría tal ataque, Es un noble fantasma que encarna a la "justicia" y que siempre cae a quienes han cometido un pecado, por lo tanto para aquellos enemigos que poseen alineamiento bueno este noble fanstama solo puede causar un daño de rango C+.

 **Nombre:** **Dux Legionum** _: El Líder de las Legiones_

 **Clase:** Anti-unidad.

 **Rango:** Variado.

Todas las construcciones sanguinaria inesperadamente caen al suelo en un charco de sangre y automáticamente se convierte en todas las armas que en vida usaron los soldados bajo el mando de Saber, Dux Legionum es un noble fantasma raro de explicar, primero de todo es el llamado de un millar de armas arrojadizas que tienen el concepto de "armas que han probado la sangre" aunque para ser mas claro eso quiere decir que estas armas toman el concepto del daño que el enemigo alguna vez tuvo, si en un combate fueron heridos por un cuchillo venenoso o en su leyenda sufrieron alguna clase de herida entonces las armas de Dux Legionum adquieren el concepto de las armas que alguna vez le hirieron y así capaz de negar cualquier protección e ir directamente para causar daño.

En total Dux Legionum a simple vista es un noble fantasma que siempre causa poderoso daño pero la verdad es que tal efecto es débil, es decir porque se centran en el concepto de heridas y no muerte, por lo que los ataques de Dux Legionum sirven para causar heridas pero no que cause la muerte, máximo el daño seria entre de rango D a rango C dependiendo de cuantas heridas tuvo el oponente en la batalla o en una batalla previa.

Pero la verdadera habilidad y mas apreciada de dux Legionum es que se especializa en herir a oponentes con continuación de batalla, si por ejemplo un oponente tiene tal habilidad de rang entonces dux Legionum automáticamente tiene rango C+ o B+.

Las debilidades de Dux Legionum es el uso de sangre de Saber como base de las armas, poco a poco los parámetros y habilidades personales de Saber disminuyen tanto por la pérdida severa de sangre, ya cuando Saber tenga dos o tres estadísticas de rango E- automáticamente muere, el uso de este noble fantasma gasta una gran cantidad considerable de Prana del master y puede que se afecte la suerte de Saber negativamente.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí estoy subiendo ahora Servants canon, sus estadísticas las hice a mi modo para mi fic Fate real avatar. esta es un caso especial, segun se dice supuestamente la leyenda del rey arturo se basa en un centurion conocido como Artorius osea este sujeto, por lo tanto esta aqui presente esta conectada a Arturia, por lo que es basicamente una copia al carbon, siendo femenino y teniendo casi las mismas carasteristicas._

 _Toaneo07._


	9. Chikamatsu Monzaemon

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** **Chikamatsu Monzaemon,** También conocido como: Sugimori Nobumori, El más grande Dramaturgo de Japón como también el Titiritero

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B.

 _Fuerza: C++_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de Territorio: C_

 _Creación de artículo: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _El discernimiento de los Pobres: C_

 _Monstruo inocente: C_

 _Este es un atributo poseído por Servants cuya historia y existencia han sido distorsionadas por las reputaciones monstruosas que se hayan acumulado en todo el curso de su vida y después de esto. Como consecuencia, las habilidades y la apariencia del Siervo se han prestado a ajustarse a las especificaciones de su leyenda._

 _Al igual que Hans, Monzaemon sufre de las maldiciones de los lectores. Por el número de serie de jugadas amante suicidas que escribió y el impacto que tuvieron en la sociedad, Monzaemon lleva en su cuerpo una serie de cicatrices aparentemente fatales de intentos fallidos de suicidio. Además de sus cicatrices de su cambio probablemente la más importante de su que gracias a sus esfuerzos de hacer el teatro de marioneta un género importante, el público empezó a él ya sus títeres como uno piensa. El resultado es que, además de su suicidio cicatrices de su cuerpo también es en parte un maniquí. Esto hace un gran daño a su mente, pero por otro lado, aumenta sus estadísticas físicas a algo más grande de lo que debería ser normalmente._

 _Ojos místicos: C_

 _Ojo para el arte: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Bunraku:** _El Teatro de Títeres_

 **Clase: anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Aunque Monzaemon no era la de inventar el teatro Bunraku él era el encargado de hacer que sea popular y el de elevarlo a la categoría de arte. Este Fantasma Noble es la cristalización de su dominio del teatro de títeres y su pan y mantequilla. Monzaemon puede crear y controlar los títeres de tamaño humano. Utiliza estos títeres para luchar, explorador y en general cualquier cosa por él. La velocidad y la calidad que Monzaemon utiliza para crear estos muñecos son desconocidas fuera. Cuando Monzaemon es convocado él ya tiene una colección personal de títeres. Su marioneta más fuerte de su colección personal es Coxinga, el personaje principal de su obra más exitosa "Las batallas de Coxinga" basada en la figura histórica real Koxinga / Zheng Chenggong. Coxinga es grande, con más de 2 metros y corpulento, su rostro está pintado de blanco con marcas rojas y sus enormes manos llevan tanto un Nodachi y un Dao.

Con él Monzaemon puede derrotar fácilmente oponentes humanos y puede celebrado su propia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra las clases Caballeros. Lo que hace este NP verdaderamente especial es sin embargo que si Monzaemon es capaz de obtener una bodega de alguna posesión personal y si él sabe la historia detrás de la historia de ese propietario Monzaemon es capaz de crear un títere basado en que los propietarios incluidos los funcionarios. A pesar de que los títeres serán siempre más débil que el cuerpo original (Pierden un rango en todas las estadísticas) Monzaemon es capaz de controlarlos al máximo.

 **Nombre:** **Shinju:** _Un Adiós con Amor_

 **Clase:** **Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango:** A

Aunque "Batallas de Coxinga" es su obra más famosa, no tiene el mismo impacto en la sociedad en sus diversos Shinju (Doble Suicidio) obras tenían. A diferencia de otros autores y dramaturgos que sólo se centraron en los grandes héroes y hazañas Monzaemon escribió historias de amor donde los protagonistas eran personas regulares que pasan por diversas dificultades tratando de demostrar su amor entre sí y finalmente decidir a cometer suicidio doble. Estas obras tuvieron tanto impacto que el Shogunato Tokugawa tuvo que prohibir su creación debido a la cantidad aumento de las parejas que matan a sí mismos como los personajes del libro. Este NP es la cristalización de sus obras de suicidio que tocaron el país.

Monzaemon primero tiene que pasar 3 días la creación de un maniquí. Este maniquí se parecer a primera vista incompleta sin el pelo cara o cualquier otra cosa además del cuerpo. Después de la creación del maniquí alguien tiene que mirar a la cara vacía del maniquí para activarlo. Cuando se activa el Fantasma Noble del maniquí leerá y buscar a través de la mente de esa persona hasta que encuentra lo más parecido a un verdadero amor a esa persona tiene y transportar a esa persona en una Esfera de Realidad. A diferencia de la mayoría de los mármoles de la realidad, no está determinado por Chikamatsu pero su forma de embargo por la mente oponente.

El Oponente vivirá a través de una historia de amor entre su "amor verdadero" que culminará en un doble suicidio entre él y su verdadero amor. Si alguien muere gracias a esta Fantasma Noble, Monzaemon ganará automáticamente un títere en base a esa persona. La eficacia de este Fantasma Noble depende de cuánto esa persona verdaderamente amar a alguien y aunque su amor se intensifica en la Esfera de Realidad alguien que nunca ha amado nunca se verá afectado por el mismo.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí estoy subiendo ahora Servants canon, sus estadísticas las hice a mi modo para mi fic Fate real avatar, a diferencia de los otros, este no lo hice sino lo encontré por internet, en "Create a Servant" para los interesados._

 _Toaneo07._


	10. Cu Chulainn 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Cu Chulainn.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C+_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Runas: C_

 _Valentía: B+_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Maestro en artes marciales: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Claidheamh Soluis:** _Espada resplandeciente de mortalidad. ._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Una espada de luz que le perteneció a su Chulainn, debido a que no es conocida como la lanza Gae Bolg, su rango es bajo pero es lo suficientemente fuerte debido a ser comparada a la espada Claiohm Solais de Nuadha. Esta espada es gemela que Cruaidín Catutchenn ya que algunas veces se le compara a la una con la otra así que por ello comparten el mismo rango. Este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de absorber la luz de la zona para desplegar un rayo de energía de luz destructora, posee características santo por lo que aquellos con alineación maligno o caótico sufren quemaduras que causan un bajo costo en sus parámetros de resistencias y agilidad. También Claidheamh Soluis pueden trapazar cualquier escudo físico pero no aquellos mágicos o que son Noble fantasmas.

 **Nombre:** **Cruaidín Catutchenn:** _Espada de luz de alta mortalidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Una espada de luz que le perteneció a su Chulainn, debido a que no es conocida como la lanza Gae Bolg. Esta espada es gemela de Claidheamh Soluis ya que algunas veces se le compara a la una con la otra así que por ello comparten el mismo rango. La habilidad de este noble fantasma es dejar heridas que no se curan y crear una onda de luz cortante, debido a su forma hecha de luz sólida, junto a Claidheamh Soluis pueden trapazar cualquier escudo físico pero no aquellos mágicos o que son Noble fantasmas.

 **Nombre: Fragarach:** _El Retaliator._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

Fragarach, conocido como "El que responde" o "El Retaliator" era la espada de Manannan Mac Lir y más tarde, Lugh Lamfada. Forjado por los dioses, Manannan ejercía como su arma antes de pasarlo a Lugh (su hijo adoptivo), entonces fue dado a Cu Chulainn por Lugh y más tarde a Conn de las Cien Batallas.

Debido a su nombre Fragarach tiene la habilidad de activarse después de que se ha lanzado un ataque alterando la casualidad y las leyes de la física para lanzar un golpe devastador al mismo tiempo que el golpe enemigo ha sido lanzado, siendo un arma divina su filo es tal que puede cortar lo que sea más con su habilidad destrozar cualquier obstáculo la hace un arma que niega cualquier escudo o protección, su habilidad más mortífera es que cualquier herida causada por Fragarach jamás serán curadas. Debido a que Cu Chulainn perdió esta espada para Conn de las cien batallas perdió un rango aun cuando es un arma divina.

 **Nombre: Riastrad:** _Terrible locura de batalla._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

Una habilidad, el espasmo urdimbre, que permitió a Cu Chulainn convertirse en un poderoso Berserker, es una transformación bestial en donde Cu Chulainn entra en un estado de locura y ansia de batalla que le permitió entrar en un estado imbatible pero grotesca lo cual le ayudo mucho en algunos de sus combates. Es con esto que le permite entrar en la clase Berserker pero el Riastrad era más que solo una habilidad sino una trasformación por lo cual se convirtió en un noble fantasma. Básicamente permite a Cu Chulainn adquirir **Mejora de locura** de rango A, su **Continuación de batalla** , **Maestro en artes marciales** y **Valentía** aumenta a Rango A, esto de por decir que se convierte en una bestia en el campo de batalla pero viene con un costo y es que no puede usar ningún otro Noble fantasma, Su parámetro de Resistencia y Suerte pierden un rango y el costo de Prana aumenta debido a que básicamente se convirtió en un Berserker.

 **Nombre: Dubhan:** _el escudo negro._

 **Clase: Soporte/Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Un escudo hecho a manos de Mac Enge por órdenes de Cu Chulainn quien deseaba que se haría un escudo de los escudos, si bien Dubhan no tiene una gran habilidad o fama a comparación de otros muchos noble fantasma de este héroe este escudo tiene una habilidad única y es que tiene la habilidad de reflejar los ataques basado de acero del enemigo, por lo tanto cualquier ataque de armamento de acero o físico será reflejado pero aquellos armamentos especiales no podrá ser repelido e incluso podría afectar Dubhan.

Dubhan también posee un ataque en la cual después de recibir un notable cantidad de golpe concentra la energía concentrada y lo dispara en un ataque llamado **Luaithrindi** en la cual es una tormenta de cenizas ardientes que causan un terrible daño pero después de ser usada Dubhan no podrá usarse durante un largo tiempo, también el costo del Prana de la utilización de este poder es bastante alto.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí termino por el momento con mi obra maestra, mi orgullo, Cu Chulainn como saber, bastante fuerte ¿no? Básicamente la razón del porque tiene tantos noble fantasmas es porque él no está en Japón, en wikia mismo lo dijo, debido a estar en un territorio que su leyenda es desconocida su poder es bastante disminuido y les recuerdo que Cu Chulainn está a la par con héroes como Lancelot, Aquiles, Vlad Tepes y Yukimaru Sanada. Y para los escépticos, sí, todos son posibles nobles fantasmas, yo investigue muy bien._

 _En el futuro subiré la versión Rider y si se me da la gana la versión Berserker y Caster. Además, Spoiler, Este sujeto aparecerá en un crossover con RWBY y Fate Apocrypha, dejen mensaje y les comentare más. Lo siento, ya corregí el error._

 _Toaneo07._


	11. Fafnir, El dragon

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas:_ Saber.

 **Identidad:** Fafnir, El dragón soberano de la codicia.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza:_ B (A+ con el Mejora de locura)

 _Resistencia:_ B (A con el Mejora de locura)

 _Agilidad:_ C (B con el Mejora de locura)

 _Mana:_ C

 _Suerte:_ D

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura:_ E (B). Similar al caso de Sakata Kintoki, Fafnir mantiene la habilidad de pensar como costo de carecer de la mayor parte del poder dado por mejora de locura. Aun así el rango de esta puede subir y darle todo el poder que debería (como contra pierde el raciocinio obviamente) si ocurren alguna de las siguientes circunstancias:

1- Simplemente al entrar en batalla sus instintos lo poseerán y se dejara llevar por la locura;

2- Que alguien se atreva a tocar uno de sus "tesoros";

3- Encontrarse con cierta persona (Siegfried)

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de Oro):_ A.

 _Ojo del Tesoro:_ D. Si Fafnir llegara a ver un Noble fantasma de gran valor, hay una chance media de que logre reconocer de que se trata.

 _Fuerza Monstruosa:_ A.

 _Polución Mental:_ E. Un estado mental que permite la posibilidad de negar cualquier taumaturgia que afecte mentalmente. Como efecto secundario, al rango que lo tiene Fafnir, vuelve un poco complicado (pero no tan difícil) el entendimiento con otro ser que no tenga el mismo nivel de polución mental.

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ridill:** _El colmillo del Gran Dragón_

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: C**

Uno de los tesoros que recolecto. Una espada con una hoja de color verde, la cual esta bañada con un veneno que disminuye la fuerza del enemigo temporalmente con cada golpe que da.

 **Nombre: Hrotti:** _La invisible lengua de fuego_

 **Clase: Anti-Ejercito**

 **Rango: B**

Otro de los objetos que recolecto. En un principio aparece como la empuñadura de una espada sin hoja alguna. Pero una vez Berserker la balancea, una potente hoja de llamas se forma en esta, quemando lo que toque. Sirve tanto para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como un lanzallamas.

 **Nombre: Maldición de Andvari** : _El monstruo de la Avaricia_

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX**

Al matar a su padre por la codicia de poseer el tesoro de Andvari, Fafnir dejo de ser el enano que era y se convirtió en un Dragón (símbolo de la avaricia). Al usar este NP, el dejara la forma humana que poseía hasta ese momento y se convertirá en el temido dragón que fue antes de ser asesinado. Obtendrá un aliento venenoso y uno de fuego y su cuerpo solo podría ser golpeado con un arma asesina de dragones.

Mientras este NP es bastante poderoso tiene ciertos inconvenientes:

-El usar este NP cuesta una gran cantidad de Prana, por lo que una vez usado no lo podrá volver a usar al menos durante 24 horas mínimo.

-Mientras esta en uso pierde la habilidad de usar sus dos espadas, ósea Hrotti y Ridill quedan bloqueadas.

-Las armas asesina de dragones son lo único que puede dañarlo… pero le dañan el doble de lo que lo haría si estuviera en forma normal (EJ: Espada Balmung contra versión humana causa 20% de daño, pero contra versión dragón causa 40%)

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí tenemos a la bestia Fafnir, wow. Sí que me esforcé, esto fue gracias a la ayuda de Dark mare Dragon, que te mejores amigo._

 _Toaneo07._


	12. Arjuna 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Rider y Lancer.

 **Identidad:** Arjuna, hijo del dios de la tormenta.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: A +_

 _Resistencia a la Magia_ _:_ _B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Maestría de armas Eterno: A+_

 _Divinidad: B._

 _Prana Burst (Rayos): B._

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): A._

 _Clarividencia: A._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Gandiva:** _El arco de Arjuna._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

El arco Varuna dio a Arjuna. Es el único arco capaz de manejar las Astras del Indra. Este arco es fácilmente reconocible, y hace que sea fácil de inferir la identidad de Arjuna, Arjuna lo cubre con una barrera de fuego similar a la del aire invisible de Arturia. Mientras esgrimida por Arjuna que puede ser descrito como "un arco hecho de fuego". Cubre el arco completamente por lo que es imposible identificar Gandiva.

La barrera puede ser lanzada como una flecha de fuego. Para utilizar Anjalika o Pashupatastra, tiene que eliminar la barrera, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

 **Nombre:** **Anjalika:** _La gran flecha Imparable._

 **Clase: anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A+**

La flecha que mató a Karna. Se describe como "capaz de penetrar las entrañas, embadurnados de sangre y carne, parecido a fuego o al sol, hecha de materiales costosos, destructora de hombres, caballos y elefantes, por supuesto recta y feroz impetuosidad, que mide tres codos y seis pies. Investidos de la fuerza del trueno de los mil ojos de Indra, irresistible como Rakshasas en la noche, que se asemejan Pinaka o disco de Narayana, era sumamente terrible y destructiva de todas las criaturas vivientes.

Como un Fantasma Noble, este efecto es simple:

Después de llamar a su nombre aparecerá una flecha en la mano de Arjuna. Esto es Anjalika. Una vez que se dibuja, se llegará a la meta sin importar cualquier obstrucción o defensa que el enemigo ha preparado. La única manera de no ser asesinado por esta flecha es evadir, que es difícil (ya que es grande), pero no imposible. Puede ser también sólo bloqueado por Fantasmas Nobles de mayor rango. Por cierto, es una flecha con una cabeza del taladro de hilatura.

 **Nombre:** **Pashupatastra** : _Arma Divina del Destructor_

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: EX.**

El Astra más fuerte de Shiva que el que no hay contador. Diezma todo en el radio de 4 km, con una explosión muy potente. Como este es el "ataque final", la única cosa que puede contrarrestarlo es la "mejor defensa", sin embargo, Arjuna sólo puede usar esta flecha una sola vez, y una vez que se utiliza no se puede volver a utilizar para la duración de la Guerra.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí tenemos al rival de karna, cuando hice esta ficha aun no había salido Fate gran order y ahora tenemos a Arjuna como Servant canon, aun no se ha mostrado sus nobles fantasmas pero estos aquí, gente, son oficiales._

 _Toaneo07._


	13. Elizabeth Bathory

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Caster y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Elizabeth Bathory de Ecsed.

Apariencia: Es una mujer portando un vestido gótico negro con parte blanca, ella tiene el pelo largo morado y extrañamente dos cuernos surgiendo desde su cabeza y una cola morada estilo diablo danzaba detrás de su cadera, sus manos eran en forma de garras y cuando sonreía era visible sus largos colmillos, en una de sus manos descansaba una lanza negra rusticas.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: E (X)_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: E (X)_

 _Agilidad: D (X)_

 _Suerte: E._

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Acción independiente: C._

 _Fuerza monstruosa: X._

 _Monstruo Inocente: B._

 _Contaminación mental: X._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dominio de Cachtice:** _Soberanía de la condesa sangrienta._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C.**

Es un noble fantasma en donde se centra en el dominio de "los plebeyos" que Assassin en vida asesino, debido al hecho que Assassin veía como nada de malo en asesinar a plebeyos o pobres solo por ser una persona de posición alta económica y social, por lo tanto ese tipo de pensamiento anormal da forma a este noble fantasma. Se crea un campo limitado al tamaño de un pequeño pueblo en la cual Caster puede absorber el Mana para fortalecer sus propias reservas de Prana pero esto afecta a las personas en dicho lugar ya que esta absorbiendo parte de su esencia de vida. Otro método de uso de este noble fantasma es que se puede usar para absorber la sangre de una víctima y dicha sangre cura, regenera y evapora cualquier daño causado a Assassin mientras su víctima o enemigo sufre daño por ello.

También esto es necesario ya que es esencial para la activación del segundo noble fantasma de Assassin, tiene relación con su habilidad fuerza Monstruosa, por cada persona que muere y es tomada su sangre por Assassin da un rango a su fuerza monstruosa, siendo una muerte da a Fuerza monstruosa un rango E mientras que otra da rango D, otra muerte da rango C y otra da B y otra da A así que cuando se consiga en total 6 muertes y Assassin haya obtenido toda su sangre entonces puede usar su segundo noble fantasma pero solamente funciona si sus víctimas son mujeres jóvenes, esto también trae consecuencias en la cual al igual que Fuerza monstruosa, la habilidad contaminación mental aumenta poniendo a Assassin en un estado errático y dañado mentalmente, por lo tanto cuando contaminación mental este ya a rango A entonces Assassin se vuelve un peligro tanto para su maestro como para mucho mas. Además ya que Fuerza monstruosa aumenta, la fuerza física de Assassin aumenta, por lo que su Fuerza, Resistencia y Agilidad aumenta de acuerdo a Fuerza monstruosa.

 **Nombre: Draculea:** _Transformación malvada de la condensa sangrienta._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

El segundo y mas fuerte noble fantasma de Assassin, después de haber cumplido con las condiciones anteriores es posible acceder a este noble fantasma, debido a la distorsión en la leyenda de Assassin ella literalmente se le ha comparado como la Drácula Femenina en el folklore de todo el mundo e incluso se dice que la vampira famosa, Carmila, está basada en ella, por lo tanto Assassin adquiere una transformación similar a un vampiro con todos sus poderes y debilidades, en la cual ya con Fuerza monstruosa dotando a Assassin de gran fuerza y su contaminación mental ya habiendo sobrepasado su estado humano, se convierte en un peligro para todos sus enemigos y únicamente puede ser dañada por armas santas.

* * *

 _Aquí esta Elizabeth Bathory como Assassin, bastante macabra ¿no es cierto? Ella aparecerá en Fate Holy War, espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Toaneo07._


	14. Edchina

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Echidna.

Apariencia: Es una mujer de cabello castaño largo vistiendo una toga griega de color morado, la mujer en si parecía normal pero las apariencias engañaban, en la mayor parte visible de su cuerpo, desde sus brazos hasta sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de tatuajes de bestias inhumanas y muy realista de hechos. También tiene lengua y ojos de serpiente.

 **Maestro:** Rodolphus Lestrange.

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C (A)_

 _Mana: C+_

 _Resistencia: C (B)_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Fuerza monstruosa: A._

 _Contaminación mental: E-_

 _Ojos místicos: C._

 _Divinidad: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Echidna:** _Madre de todos los monstruos._

 **Clase: Anti-humanidad.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Este es un noble fantasma de una clase anormal para Rider, se trata de básicamente de la invocación de los hijos de Rider, los cuales son especies fantasmales del más alto rango y que pueden servir de montura para Rider. La lista de estos monstruos es el siguiente:

 **Ortro** : el perro de dos cabezas que guardaba el ganado.

 **Gerión** : el segundo Cerberus, el perro de múltiples cabezas que custodiaba las puertas del Hades.

 **La Hidra de Lerna** : la serpiente de muchas cabezas que, cuando una de sus cabezas se cortó, creció dos más. Débil ante armas Dragon Slayer.

 **Quimera:** una bestia que escupe fuego que era parte león, parte de cabra y tenía una cola con cabeza de serpiente.

 **Esfinge:** Bestia de cuerpo de león o felino, alas de halcón y rostro de mujer.

 **El león de Nemea:** León dorado gigante con un cuerpo invulnerable a cualquier daño.

 **Ladon** : El dragón que custodia las manzanas de oro en el Jardín de las Hespérides. Débil ante armas Dragon Slayer.

 **Ethon, la Águila Cáucaso:** El águila que devoraba el hígado del titán Prometeo, por lo que es capaz de herir incluso a seres divinos.

 **Cerberus** : Perro infernal de tres cabeza, que residía en el inframundo.

 **Gorgona** : Monstruo humanoide serpiente que puede convertir en piedra todo lo que ve. Débil ante armas Dragon Slayer.

 **Dragon de Colquida:** El dragon que custodiaba el vellocino de Oro. Débil ante armas Dragon Slayer.

 **Equidna** : es más bien la manifestación monstruosa de Rider, en donde se convierte en una mujer con la mitad del cuerpo de una serpiente. Débil ante armas Dragon Slayer.

Si bien es un noble fantasma invencible tiene sus restricciones para usarse, para que Rider pueda invocar a sus hijos tiene que tener al menos una parte física que sea a relación con ellos, por ejemplo para invocar al león de nemea necesita un buen mechón de melena de león normal y así se sigue la lógica, además solo puede invocar uno por cada vez en batalla gasta una considerable cantidad de Prana para ello. Si los monstruos invocados son destruido estos no volverán.

 **Nombre: Typhoon:** _Padre de todos los monstruos._

 **Clase: Anti-país, Anti-mundo.**

 **Rango: EX.**

El noble fantasma más fuerte de Rider, es básicamente el llamado de su esposo, el titán más peligroso y poderoso de todos, Typhoon. Para que Rider pueda invocar a Typhoon tiene que sacrificar un montón de vida humana, necesita tierra fresca del monte Etna y realizar un ritual que dura varios días y también se necesita al menos la muerte de tres o cinco hijos de Rider en batalla o que al menos haya un enfrentamiento entre Rider contra quien posea el más alto nivel de divinidad en el campo de batalla. Al completar con los requisitos del ritual entonces se crea un especie de Realidad mármol o esfera de realidad que raya más o menos a un Mármol fantasma ósea que se crea un espacio dimensional en donde esta Typhoon y este ahí comienza a formarse para desplegarse en el mundo real.

El es virtualmente invencible pero tomara tiempo para que tome forma física perfecta y sea un ser verdadero en el mundo real, por lo que continuara en la Realidad mármol que fue invocado, el es muy débil a ataques a base de elemento rayo, anti-divinos, Anti-dragon y anti-monstruo. Typhoon solo puede ser derrotado con una gran cantidad de ataques a su cabeza, que es su punto débil, incluso si Rider muere antes de completarse igual Typhoon seguirá ahí hasta que sea detenido o que sea liberado de la realidad mármol.

* * *

 _Otro personaje importante de Fate Holy War, una verdadera creación monstruosa, hahaha._

 _Toaneo07._


	15. Sanada Yukimura

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativa:_ Lancer, Saber y Rider.

 **Identidad:** Sanada Yukimura.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C._

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: C++_

 _Valentía: B_

 _Doble clase: A. Clase Lancer._

 _Ojo de la mente: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sanadamaru** : _fortaleza del honor inquebrantable._

 **Clase: anti ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

Un especie de realidad mármol de la cual se invoca a la fortaleza improvisada de Osaka, la cual se llama a mas de 7.000 soldados que una vez sirvieron a sanada Yukimura, los cuales tiene categoría Servants sin maestro de rango E con acción independiente de rango E y que solo pueden atacar a la zona de la cual se encuentra la fortaleza.

 **Nombre: Los diez bravos de Sanada:** _héroes shinobis mas fuertes._

 **Clase: Anti unidad, Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: A.**

Solamente pueden ser invocados los diez shinobis mas famosos que sirvieron a Yukimura cuando Assassin esta herido o en una situación de peligro, estos tienen rango C con acción indepediente de rango D, estos pueden operar a larga distancia de Yukimura pero su rango disminuye a rango D pero obtiene un aumento de acción independiente a rango C, estos al ser derrotado en este modo no podrán ser invocados de nuevo. Los espíritus heroicos llamado son Sarutobi Sasuke, Kirigakure Saizo, Miyoshi Seikai, Anayama Kosuke, Unno Rokuro, Kakei Jizo, Nezu Jinpachi, Mochizuki Rokuro, Yuri Kamanosuke. Similar a una realidad mármol pero es mas la personificación de la leyenda de Yukimura que otra cosa.

* * *

 _Bueno, este fue un trabajo viejo, espero que les parezca bien._

 _Toaneo07._


	16. Shamhat

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Shamhat, la prostituta celestial.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: B_

 _Creación de territorio: B-_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C._

 _Seducción: B._

 _Magia: D_

 _Cuerpo natural: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Enuma Elish:** _O Enkidu, sea protector._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, anti-purga.**

 **Rango: A+**

El noble fantasma de Shamhat es básicamente el llamado de su amado Enkidu, aquel bestia creada por los dioses sumerios para ser el enemigo directo de Gilgamesh, el cual fue domesticado por Shamhat después de haber pasado siete días y siete noches juntos. Aun cuando Enkidu desprecio un poco a Shamhat por haberle dado el uso de razón tampoco podía odiarla porque gracias a ella el que fue una vez una vasija de barro salvaje encontró a un amigo fiel. Así que por ello Enkidu de una manera es el noble fantasma de Shamhat.

Este noble fantasma básicamente es la invocación de una criatura bestial de mármol que se basa en Enkidu en su forma primaria, para que Shamhat pueda invocarlo tiene que tener algunos ingredientes: una gran cantidad de arcilla, un poco de tierra puro, una gran cantidad de sangre y esperar siete días y siete noches ósea una semana completa para formar al gran Golem bestial basado en Enkidu.

Este Golem es una forma de vida de gran poder porque posee la habilidad **Transfiguración** que le permite convertir su cuerpo de arcilla en un sinfín de armas de gran alcance aunque estas no son categorías de armamento legendario pero si son los suficientes para serle frente a Servants enemigos ya que este Golem al igual que el Enkidu de leyenda es una construcción divina.

Básicamente una copia pálida de Enkidu. La debilidad de esta copia es simple y es que al crearse solo tiene siete días y siete noche para recuperar la razón, por cada día Enkidu comenzara a negar ordenes de Shamhat, pensara por sí mismo, su habilidad transfiguración perderá rango y posteriormente pasara a convertirse en el Enkidu de su leyenda antes de convertirse en polvo ya que ese fue el destino de Enkidu después de haber desafiado a los dioses.

Esto es debido a que como está basado en Enkidu que por cada día que paso con Shamhat en su leyenda se hacía más hombre y menos bestias hasta que salió de los cuidados de Shamhat y forjo su camino hasta el injusto fin, básicamente este noble fantasma es efectivo en sus primeros días de ser invocados pero al pasar el tiempo se vuelve más débil hasta desaparecer. Por lo que al pasar los siete días este noble fantasma se desvanecerá y no volverá a ser usado.

* * *

 _Aquí está, la mujer que permito a Enkidu se quien un día sería el mejor amigo de Gilgamesh, su noble fantasma no fue tan difícil de pensar aunque gracias a la participación de Enkidu en Strange Fake ayudo mucho en esto. De todas formas espero Reviews de al menos aprecio y opiniones de esto ¿vale?_

 _Toaneo07._


	17. Tom a lincoln 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber._

 **Identidad:** Tom a Lincoln, el bastardo Pendragon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: D+_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Prana Burst: C_

 _Protección de las hadas: C_

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 _Eterno maestro de armas: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Black Knight:** _Caballero protegido por la oscuridad._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un Noble fantasma a honor a uno de sus hijos, en este caso, el Black Knight, su hijo nacido con la reina Anglitora. Al activar esta armadura Berserker adquiere unos beneficios como tal su **Mejora de locura** , su **Prana Burst** y su **Eterno maestro de armas** aumentan a rango B+ como también sus atributos adquieren atributos demoniacos por lo tanto puede causar daño a seres puros o de alineación buena legal.

Aunque en el uso de este noble fantasma no se podrá usar los otros al mismo tiempo.

 **Nombre: Faerie Knight:** _Caballero protegido por las hadas._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un Noble fantasma a honor a uno de sus hijos, en este caso, el Faerie Knight, su hijo nacido con la reina de las hadas Caelia. Al activar esta armadura Berserker adquiere unos beneficios, su **Prana Burst, Resistencia a la magia** y **protección de las hadas** aumentan a rango B+ como también sus ataques adquieren atributo santo por lo tanto ser capar de causar daño incurable a seres malignos o de alineación malvado o caóticos.

Aunque en el uso de este noble fantasma no se podrá usar los otros al mismo tiempo.

 **Nombre: Red Rose Knight:** _Caballero que comete fechorías._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: D+**

Este noble fantasma nació del apodo que el recibió cuando era joven, él se dedicó a una vida criminal hasta que su padre adoptivo le conto sobre su status como un bastardo lo cual cambio la vida para siempre de Tom a Lincoln. Este noble fantasma se manifiesta básicamente con dotarle **Encubrimiento de** **presencia** de rango C a Berserker lo cual niega las habilidades de sus otras armaduras.

 **Nombre: Calesvol:** _Espada a honor de mi hermoso padre._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

El mayor orgullo de Berserker, esta espada que recibe uno de los nombres alternativos de Excalibur, es básicamente una espada reforjada de los restos destrozados de Caliburn gracias a la ayuda de Merlin Ambrosius que tomo las piezas rotas de Caliburn y las unió para hace una nueva espada, si Caliburn está basado en la espada Gram entonces Calesvol está basado en Balmung, en otra palabra es casi en su totalidad la antigua espada Caliburn pero en una nueva forma y un poco más débil pero eso no le quita lo majestuoso que es.

Es un noble fantasma que solamente puede ser invocado cuando se cancelan las tres armaduras u otros noble fantasmas de Berserker dejando a la vista su apariencia al mundo, la espada es tan filosa que destroza cualquier protección excepto noble fantasma y es capaz de absorber la energía residual de la zona y la concentra para después lanzarla en una onda de energía de luz que destroza todo a su paso.

* * *

 _Este es el hijo bastardo de Arthur Pendragon, su historia es corta pero fue interesante._

 _Toaneo07._


	18. Siegfried

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Siegfried, el caballero dragón ensangrentado.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ _Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A._

 _Resistencia a la magia: -_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: C-_

 _Desenganche: A_

 _Dragon Slayer: A_

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nothung:** _Espada helada que canta en la batalla._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B.**

Rider tiene cualidades de la clase Saber por lo que puede usar algunas de las espadas que adquirió en su leyenda, comúnmente poseería la espada Balmung pero tal era la fama de la espada que solamente puede ser usada como un Servant de clase Saber, así que su segunda mejor espada, Nothung, es accesible como Rider. Este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de convertir Prana concentrado en energía de frio que puede congelar incluso hasta las llamas más fuerte, tal era la frialdad del hielo que Nothung invoca que se ha comparado al frio de las tierras de los Jotunns. Por mientras Rider mantenga activado este noble fantasma puede manipular el hielo invocado a su gusto aunque el costo del Prana usado es mucho.

 **Nombre: Grani:** _Caballo negro andante del más allá._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++.**

El caballo negro hijo del gran caballo legendario Sleipnir, el caballo mismo que el todopoderoso Odín usa como montura. Cuando Rider cabalga en este caballo su debilidad más notoria, en su espalda, desaparece y adquiere una especie de protección ante los proyectiles y ataques mágicos. Grani puede correr encima del agua e incluso volar a alta velocidad, la única forma de dañarlo sería un especie de ataque anti-divinidad, después de todo Grani es un caballo hijo del gran caballo divino icono de la mitología nórdica, Sleipnir, por lo tanto Grani es considerado una bestia fantasmal divina.

 **Nombre: Armadura de Fafnir:** _Protección de la sangre de dragón._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Gracias a haber sido bañado con la sangre de Fafnir, Rider adquiere una protección casi invulnerable, todo ataque inferior a rango B serán negados por la armadura. Lastimosamente Rider tiene un punto vulnerable en su espalda que puede ser herido y causarle la muerte, también gracias a esta protección Rider pierde su resistencia contra la magia.

 **Nombre:** **Tarnhelm:** _Casco tesoro del dragón gigante._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B-**

El casco que Siegfried obtuvo después de haber asesinado a Fafnir, por no ser su dueño original pierde rango en ello, tiene dos habilidades en la cual le otorga invisibilidad a Siegfried como también la habilidad de teletransportarse, únicamente puede hacerlo en lugares en donde ha estado y ha visto, no puede entrar en cualquier lugar que tenga alguna clase de protección mágica, ya sea ordinaria o de tipo Servant. Para usar esta habilidad no puede emplear sus otros nobles fantasmas e incluso la armadura de Fafnir, la cual se desactiva por mientras Tarnhelm está en uso.

* * *

 _Este fue complicado, en el sentido que tuve que investigar un poco de mas pero lo logre, la razón del porque no use Balmung o Gram es porque son espadas de gran alcance asi que siendo un Rider debe de tener una espada de menor rango, Nothung de hecho es._

 _Toaneo07._


	19. Galahad

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Ruler.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Shielder._

 **Identidad:** Galahad.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Discernimiento de los nombres: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Equitación: C._

 _Valentía: B_

 _Caballero guardián: A_

 _San: A._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Caliburnus:** _Espada ardiente con la empuñadora roja_ **.**

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

Esta fue la espada que Ruler sacó de la piedra flotante, demostrando que él era el más grande de todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, su nombre es dado por su comparación a la espada en la piedra original, Caliburn y bendecido igual por Arthur Pendragon, así la espada sin nombre es llamado Caliburnus. Es lo suficientemente afilado como para cortar a través de cualquier material, pero sólo cortará a través de un objetivo con un corazón o malas intenciones. Si la persona está mal en estado puro, sino que también cortar a través de su propia alma, por lo tanto esta es una espada santa que repele toda arma demoniaca.

 **Nombre: Sangraal:** _El santo grial._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX.**

A costa de quemar todo su Prana, Ruler puede activar dos funciones del Santo grial, la primera es el llamado de Sir Bors y Sir Percival a la batalla, quienes le acompañaron en vida para alcanzar el grial pero al hacer tal llamado Ruler automáticamente tiene que escoger cómo y cuándo morirá, algo que será automático. La segunda función se produce al invocar el verdadero Santo Grial durante diez segundos, donde una persona que Saber ha dado su aprobación para que puede hacer cualquier deseo en absoluto de ningún tipo. Una vez hecho después de diez segundo el Santo Grial desaparecerá, Ruler quemará y volverá al Trono de los Héroes.

 **Nombre: Escudo de Evalach:** _protección de un rey para el elegido._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

Es un escudo del cual despliega una onda en forma de escudo que actúa como la habilidad resistencia a la magia de rango C pero no solo eso sino aquellos que son ataques causados por Servants sufrirán una degradación de un rango.

 **Nombre: Lord Camelot:** _Fortaleza de la utopía distante._

 **Clase: Anti-maldad.**

 **Rango: B+++**

Es un escudo hecho de la Mesa Redonda poseído por Galahad y Shielder. Se trata de una "máxima protección" que emplea la Mesa Redonda, donde los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se sentó en el centro del castillo de paredes blancas, Camelot", en la forma de un escudo. Su fuerza es proporcional a la fuerza de voluntad del usuario, y se dice que "mientras el corazón no se rompe, los muros del castillo también no se derrumbará."

Este noble fantasma se activa desplegando un escudo que abarca toda una zona, se da una bendición que niega absolutamente todo ataque proveniente de sujetos con alineamiento maligno, aquellos que no lo son pierden la mitad de su potencia, básicamente un ataque de rango A que supuestamente puede superarlo solamente podrá causar un daño a nivel de rango C.

* * *

 _Aquí esta Galahad, originalmente él no tendría los escudos pero descubrí el escudo de Evalach, lo cual me causa vergüenza en como no lo vi además que se agregó lord Camelot en canon, en wikia se puede encontrar de hecho y pues era obvio que tenía que dárselo a Galahad._

 _Toaneo07._


	20. Atikaya

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer y Rider._

 **Identidad:** Atikaya.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX.

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A+_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: E._

 _Continuación de batalla: B._

 _Afección a los dioses: C_

 _Arte marciales hindúes: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Brahmaka Kavacha:** _O Brahma, armadura de la creación._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B++**

La armadura de color blanco plateado nunca visto, aparte de Atikaya. Esta armadura se dice que debe darse a Atikaya por el propio Brahma, que se complace con tapa de Atikaya que le hizo olvidar de respirar siquiera. Este Noble fantasma está siempre activo, aunque su presencia se puede enmascarar / oculta.

Dentro de esta armadura, Atikaya regenera constantemente de los daños que recibió; fragmentos rotos de esta armadura también se regeneran aunque a un ritmo más lento. Es casi imposible matar Atikaya mientras que vestido con al menos el 20% de esta armadura, porque él acaba de recuperarse rápidamente y de pie para luchar otro día.

Los venenos y los Noble fantasma basado en veneno también no funcionan en Atikaya, porque la armadura también a neutralizar y expulsa el veneno rápidamente. Sofocación también no funcionará, porque esta armadura también elimina la necesidad de Atikaya beber o respirar (aún bebe porque le gusta el sabor). La armadura podría, sin embargo, se destruye fácilmente con Brahmastra. Aparte de eso, la armadura podría también destruido por la obliteración de la totalidad de ella fuera del cuerpo de Atikaya con un Noble fantasma de mayor potencia o rango.

 **Nombre: Trishula:** _O Shiva, Triple destructor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A++**

La lanza de tres puntas originalmente poseído por Shiva, quien Atikaya encontró mientras que en una conquista de las montañas del Himalaya. Molesto ante la presencia de Atikaya, Shiva arrojó el arma a Atikaya desde lo alto de una montaña. Atikaya capturado con éxito el arma antes de que podría diezmar a más de su ejército, y trata rápidamente devolverlo pensando que había enfurecido al dios en el error. Shiva estaba impresionado con la conducta de Atikaya y decidió que guarde Trishula como premio.

Trishula es un arma muy poderosa transmitida en la Era de los Dioses. Sus tres puntas, si apuñalado a un enemigo, va a destruir uno de los tres principios de su existencia. Borde izquierdo del arma destruirá Tamas de la víctima, su capacidad para resistir el cambio y mantener la forma. Borde derecho del arma destruirá Rajas de la víctima, su capacidad de cambiar y sanar. Por último, el borde medio del arma destruirá Sattva de la víctima, lo que hace impuro al mundo. Por lo tanto, cualquier enemigo golpeado por todos Trishula simplemente dejará de existir, el cuerpo y el alma.

 **Nombre:** **Brahmastra** : _O Brahma, trae extinción_ _._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: A.**

Es un Fantasma Noble concedió a Atikaya por Brahma. Utilizado por la invocación del nombre del dios Brahma, perseguirá al enemigo y seguramente golpear con una amplia gama eficaz. Se manifestará como un arco bajo la clase Archer y se manifestará como un arma de proyectiles diferente a otros ramos. Para poder desplegar este noble fantasma, Lancer tiene que desactivar Brahmaka Kavacha porque si no, se destruirá ya que un Brahmastra es la mayor y eficaz forma de destruir la armadura impenetrable de Brahmaka Kavacha e incluso si solo el usuario la usa, la cercanía de aquella arma destruye la armadura y dañaría a Lancer.

 **Nombre: Pashupatastra:** _O Shiva, trae aniquilación._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, Anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: EX.**

Un arma divina que una vez poseyó el dios de la destrucción, Shiva, se manifiesta ya sea como una lanza o un arco dependiendo de la clase de Atikaya, al ser desplegada puede destruir todo un ejército e incluso lastimar a deidades. Para poder desplegar este noble fantasma Brahmaka Kavacha o Brahmastra no pueden usarse nuevamente y Atikaya pierde un rango al ser usada este noble fantasma. Este noble fantasma tiene una restricción: en batalla al enemigo señalado por esta arma tiene que ser eliminado únicamente por esta arma, quiere decir que al señalar a un enemigo en específico, este noble fantasma no podrá tocar a otros hasta que el enemigo señalado haya sido eliminado y cuando se invoca su nombre solo se podrá usar una sola vez.

* * *

 _Aquí esta Atikaya, unos de los Badass en la mitología hindue y hermano de invencible Indrajit, pronto mostrare su hermano, tengo que advertir a los lectores que no estoy seguro totalmente si Atikaya tuvo Pashupatastra, se menciona que él lo tuvo pero nunca lo uso así que no estoy totalmente seguro si él lo tuvo o no._

 _Toaneo07._


	21. Aibell

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Aibell/ Aoibhell/Aiobheal.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Ocultación de presencia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: A._

 _Carisma: C._

 _Divinidad: E. Siendo un espíritu guardián o considerado igual un dios de hogares obtiene divinidad._

 _Monstruo inocente: E._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Oebla:** _Hermosa lira de la muerte._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D.**

Este noble fantasma es básicamente una lira de color negro común y corriente en la cual Aibell concentra su Prana y despliega ondas cortantes de sonidos que ya sea puede confundir a sus enemigos y cortarlos con filosos hilos de vacío. También tiene la habilidad de crear ilusiones mediante el uso del sonido e incluso le permite a Aibell entrar en los sueños de los objetivos no Servants y tener discusiones que muy bien podría ser de utilidad para Aibell aunque ahí no podrá hacerle daño a la víctima.

 **Nombre:** **Craig Liath:** _montaña llena de piedras grises._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B.**

Este noble fantasma es la invocación de un mundo propio en donde básicamente es una montaña en donde una vez estuvo la morada de Aibell, como se ha dicho es una montaña llena de piedras grises gigantes que sirven como obstáculos y que está cerca del **Abha na Sionainne** o conocido como rio Shannon, mientras la realidad mármol siga activa la **Ocultación de presencia** de Aibell aumenta a rango B y puede usar su lira para hipnotizar o desorientar a sus enemigos.

Su habilidad más tenebrosa es que desde el mismo rio se invoca más de 25 Banshees bajo el mando de Aibell, ya que en su leyenda se le pensó como una Banshee, estas tienen habilidades relacionadas con el sonido y causa efectos mentales con sus llantos a sus enemigos, como tal tienen una habilidad aún más impactante y es que aun cuando hayan sido destruida por mientras siga existiendo el Abha na Sionainne las 25 Banshees regresaran nuevamente y así después de ser nuevamente vencidas una vez más el ciclo se repetirá.

Debido a estos efectos la invocación de este noble fantasma gasta mucho Prana y después de su uso tendrá que esperarse unos días para volver a ser llamado.

 **Nombre: Aoibhinn:** _Hermosa y ardiente balada de la muerte._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: C.**

Un noble fantasma de asesinato definitivo, debido a que su leyenda se le atribuía a su toque de su lira como la señal de la muerte, este noble fantasma nació, ubicándose en un lugar aparte de la zona en donde residen los objetivos y recitar una balada con la lira se invoca una maldición en la cual causa que sin dudar alguna habrá muerte en aquella zona, ya sea de parte del objetivo o no depende de la suerte, para aquellos que son civiles morirán inmediatamente por mientras aquellos con Prana tienen la oportunidad de sobrevivir aunque eso depende de la suerte, los Servant por otro lado es difícil de decir ya que muchos no podría ser afectados ya sea por una habilidad personal como **Protección de las hadas, Resistencia a la magia o Protección de la fe** o una habilidad de un noble fantasma, solo un Servant débil puede sucumbir a los efectos de este noble fantasma, claro si no tiene los medios para hacerle frente.

* * *

 _Esta fue medio fácil de hacer, bastante siniestra ¿no? Bueno, esta aparecerá en mi futuro fic de Rwby crossover con Fate Stay Night. Espérenlo._

 _Toaneo07._


	22. Edward Teach, Barbanegra

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas:_ ninguno.

 **Identidad:** Edward Teach.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caotico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: C._

 _Mana: C._

 _Resistencia: B._

 _Agilidad: C+._

 _Suerte: B._

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instinto: C._

 _Tácticas militares: D._

 _Pionero de las estrellas: C. Rider es el icono de la era de los piratas, pensar en pirata uno directamente pensara a Rider, la existencia de Rider hizo que el mundo tomara más atención al mar y que a la larga permitiera una serie de hechos que daría pasó al mundo actual. De igual forma Rider no es un héroe común y corriente, es uno que en verdad dejo su huella en la historia. Esta habilidad le permite a Rider hacer imposibles en batalla con un límite de tiempo claro está._

 _Carisma: B –_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: The Adventure:** _El bote más rápido del mar._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D++.**

Un pequeño bote que una vez Rider uso en vida tanto como en la piratería como en otras tareas. Se decía que era el más rápido del mundo y aun cuando era un simple bote fue tan importante que Rider le dio nombre. Tiene la habilidad de cursar cualquier tipo de agua, lago, rio y demás, su habilidad más impresionante es que puede cursar el mismo aire y cuanto más humedad había en el aire más rápido será. Y aun cuando sea destruido puede ser re-invocado, también tiene una habilidad pero solo si los otros nobles fantasmas de Rider sean destruidos, el cual The Adventure transporta a los aliados de Rider a otro lugar o puede ser una vía de escape de gran rapidez dependiendo las condiciones del cual se usa esta habilidad.

 **Nombre: La concorde de Nantes:** _barco usurpado de esclavitud._

 **Clase: Anti ejército.**

 **Rango: B.**

El noble fantasma que más odia Rider, que una vez fue usado para albergar esclavos, cargado con grandes veintes cañones tiene la capacidad de diezmar un gran ejercito desde cualquier lugar, al igual que The Adventure tiene la habilidad de volar en el aire. El navío tiene varias características únicas como tal no puede ser afectado por hechicería de la era actual y tiene en su interior un gran grupo de piratas de característica Servant de rango D.

 **Nombre: Venganza de la reina Ana:** _Terror de los sietes mares._

 **Clase: Anti ejército, anti fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+++.**

Este noble fantasma solo puede aparecer si el anterior es destruido, Este noble fantasma tiene la capacidad de trapazar cualquier edificio debido a su estado embrujado que le vuelve intangible y puede ser manejado incluso sin que Rider esté en él, tiene sesenta cañones capaces de dañar incluso a un Servant, también tiene un mayor número de piratas en su interior y está hecho de la mejor clase de materiales que pueden negar cualquier noble fantasma de rango B e inferior. Cualquier Servant que termine en ella no puede usar sus habilidades personales y Rider adquiere un impulso en sus estadísticas. Si se es destruido este navío Rider automáticamente muere.

* * *

 _Este sí que es un verdadero Barbanegra, no el pedazo de mierda que se sacaron Type-moon recientemente con Fate gran Order._

 _Toaneo07._


	23. Uathach de la cañada

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Caster y Berserker.

 **Identidad:** Uathach de la cañada.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B.

 _Fuerza: C._

 _Mana: C._

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C._

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Continuación de batalla:_ ** _C++._**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instintos: C._

 _Ojo de la mente (Falso): B._

 _Clarividencia: D._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gae Bolga:** _Lanza tocada y copiada de un gran héroe._

 **Clase: Anti unidad y anti magia.**

 **Rango: B-**

Lancer en vida fue una heroína pero ella fue opacada por Cu Chulainn, el que fue una vez su amante y varios de sus hechos fueron olvidados a través del tiempo, en una ocasión Lancer fue capaz de manejar una segunda lanza hecha de la misma forma de la legendaria lanza Gae Bolg, por lo tanto esta lanza es considerada una copia, hermana, gemela y sucesora de la mística Gae Bolg. No tan fuerte como la original Gae Bolg pero lo compensa con ciertas habilidades, eso es debido a que Gae Bolga tiene la habilidad de destruir cualquier construcción mágica como hechizos o escudos hechas de la misma y cuando es pronunciada su nombre altera la casualidad que permita que la lanza golpee siempre al oponente, lastimosamente a diferencia de Gae Bolg no es el corazón e incluso necesariamente no tiene que ser un ataque dañino sino inclusive se puede tomar como un ataque si solo golpea al oponente incluso cuando tal ataque no deja por cualquier casualidad un daño. A diferencia de Gae Bolg, Gae Bolga no puede atacar ejército y no deja heridas que no se pueden curar.

 **Nombre: Grito de Uathach:** _llamado para un luchador caído._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Este noble fantasma se activa cuando Lancer este herida o en peligro, con el sacrificio de un dedo y un grito al aire, Lancer llamara desde el más allá el espíritu del que fue una vez su prometido, el espíritu heroico conocido como Cochar Croibhe, maestro en todas las armas y destacado lanzador de lanzas y jabalinas. Este tendría un status similar a un Servant de clase Avenger con las habilidades continuación de batalla y fiebre de batalla.

Cuando el enemigo sea derrotado Cochar Croibhe morirá automáticamente y si Lancer desea llamarlo una vez más tiene que sacrificar otro dedo de la mano, por lo tanto solamente puede usar máximo cinco veces este noble fantasma aunque podría ser diez pero considerando que en otra mano tiene su lanza se le ve problemático. Al momento en que Cochar Croibhe es invocado Lancer no puede usar Gae Bolga porque si no entraría en combate a muerte con el espíritu heroico invocado ya que este siente una sed de venganza y odio al poseedor designado de tal lanza siendo el que fue su asesino Cu Chulainn.

 **Nombre: Dun Sgathaich:** _Tierra de la sombría y dama guerrera._

 **Clase: realidad marmol**

 **Rango: B-**

El terreno impenetrable en la que residió ella y su madre Scathach. Un Noble Fantasma compartido, al igual que Gae Bolg, con Cu Chulainn, Ferdiad, Uathach y Scathach. Un lugar de gran misterio, esta es la fortaleza de Scathach que responde a su llamada, un castillo fantasmal que se yergue con su imponente 7 puertas grandes, con 7 grandes ventanas entre cada uno. Rodeado de ella son las navajas afiladas hojas de hierba de la llanura de la mala suerte, y bestias monstruosas de la Peligroso cañadas, y los monstruos voladores que amenazan con devorar a cualquier hombre que quiere cruzar a la tierra. Si convocado en el mar, que es verdadero y natural del hábitat, el Puente de Acantilado, un puente mayormente infranqueable para todos aquellos que no Divinidad suficiente que cambia y distorsiona el espacio mismo para tratar de matar a todos los que cruzan. Uathach puede invocar una legión de monstruos pero no a la cantidad que Scathach puede hacer.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí esta una de las muchas amantes de Cu Chulainn e hija de Scathach, no está mal ¿no?_

 _Toaneo07._


	24. Shikhandi

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _ **Clase:**_ _Assassin_

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Avenger, Berserker,_

 **Identidad:** Shikhandi/Amba

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 _Alineamiento_ **:** _Mal caótico_

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fantasmas Nobles** _: A_

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C_

 _Acción independiente: B-. En vida fue una persona muy independiente, que nunca escucho ninguna clase de consejo o algo parecido, siempre haciendo lo que creía._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Sed de sangre: D_

 _Contaminación mental: C_

 _Protección divina: B. en vida fue visitada por sabios y dioses mismos debido a su venganza y fue ayudada en muchas maneras hasta que se cumplió con su deseo y logro su cometido. Cuando la situación esté en peligro para Assassin, cuando su ira sea justificada para ella entonces ocurrirá un milagro en donde el objeto de ira y odio de Assassin será asesinado de una manera u otra._

 _Clarividencia: D-_

 _Shapeshift: -_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Jati Parivartana:** _Ira que regresa a la otra vida_

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B**

Assassin comienza siendo una Servant de bajo rango pero al morir debido a la búsqueda de más fuerza a nombre de derrotar a un oponente en específico, sabiendo el nombre, Assassin se sacrificara para renacer en una nueva forma con todas sus estadísticas en rango B excepto Mana y Fuerza que se mantendrá en rango C, además su habilidad Shapeshift obtendrá rango B.

 **Nombre:** **Hrusangkali:** _Renacido para derrotar a su enemigo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: N/A.**

Assassin tendrá una apariencia de hombre para los demás pero en realidad la sexualidad de Amba/Shikhandini es el de una mujer, cuando un Servant enemigo descubre esta verdad adquiere una maldición pero es especial para un cierto tipo de enemigo, aquellos que poseen divinidad verdadera más alta de rango D, que haya luchado ya un combate y que ambos combatientes hayan sobrevivido y Assassin ya sepa de la identidad del objetivo, pues aquel que fue maldecido automáticamente morirá, aquellos que no hayan cumplido estas condiciones su suerte disminuirá a rango E.

Este Noble fantasma nació cuando en vida Assassin se paró frente a su odiado enemigo Brishma, este al saber que su oponente, Amba, fue mujer bajo su arco por los juramentos que había tomado, lo cual causo que el héroe Arjuna tomara ventaja y asesinara al gran invencible Brishma , haciendo a Assassin el objeto de la derrota de Brishma.

* * *

 _Uff, esta sí que fue difícil de hacer._

 _Toaneo07._


	25. Orion, El cazador

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer y Rider_.

 **Identidad:** Orión.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B.

 _Fuerza: C._

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: C._

 _Resistencia a la magia: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instinto: C._

 _Clarividencia: A._

 _Ojo de la mente (verdadero): B_

 _Divinidad: B. Siendo hijo de Poseidón es notable su divinidad, le dota la habilidad de poder manipular el agua a un cierto grado._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Cinturón de orión:** _Poder de las tres estrellas._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

En vida Orión fue poseedor de un cinturón hecho de diferentes materiales místicos tales como escamas de hipocampos o mechones de pelo de los zorros cazadores de Artemisa y demás pero el ingrediente más importante fue que fue bañado por sangre de una Titanides, siendo su madre adoptiva y esposa de su padre, Amphririte. Cuando Orión activa este cinturón su divinidad se multiplica y adquiere una forma de un gigante, fue tal habilidad que se confunde a Orión con un gigante, las habilidades de arco y los otros nobles fantasmas de Archer se cancelan por mientras usa esta transformación, tiene una debilidad la cual es el veneno, más en concreto veneno de escorpión que podría causarle la muerte en esta forma, también no se puede usar este noble fantasma por mucho tiempo de igual forma.

 **Nombre:** **Phaesporia:** _La luz tenue de la luna de plata_

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Arma de elección de Archer. Un arco sagrado que recibió como regalo de su querido amigo, la diosa Artemis. Artemis tenía la costumbre de presentar arcos similares a todos sus asistentes de caza pero Orión fue un caso especial debido que creo su propio arco personal.

A primera vista, parece simplemente un arco normal, salvo por el hecho de que no posee una cadena. Sin embargo, cuando Archer imita el movimiento de dibujar el arco, se crea una flecha de energía de color plateado mediante la recopilación de la luz (energía mágica) de la luna. Tras la liberación, esta flecha se convierte en un proyectil de alta velocidad que puede penetrar a través de la mayoría de los materiales sin tener en cuenta la su resistencia física, perforando un objetivo con la misma velocidad con el que disparó. Por lo tanto es casi imposible defenderse contra los ataques de este arco a través de medios físicos.

Debido a que la flecha es algo construido a través de la energía mágica, limitaciones de munición no es un problema siempre y cuando Archer tiene suficiente Prana.

 **Nombre: Uranometría:** _Flechas bendecidas por las estrellas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad y anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

Invocando el poder de las estrellas que la concentras en sus flechas, Archer puede disparar flechas que quemarían con el poder de las estrellas y que podrían dejar heridas que nunca se curarían, también puede disipar cualquier efecto mágico que sea en zona física tales como lugares de invocaciones o rituales o capaz de causar daño a nobles fantasmas de forma físicas. El ataque es más fuerte y más abierto cuando la luna llena este a la vista, debido a que está relacionado con las estrellas este noble fantasma jamás será activado de día.

* * *

 _Tuve que hacerle unos arreglos, este fue uno de mis primeras obras junto a Uathach, Scathach, Edward Teach y Xerxes, de hecho orión aparece en mi fic Fate Apocrypha guerra mágica como Servant de Harry Potter._

 _Toaneo07._


	26. Cleopatra VII

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Cleopatra VII Philopator.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: A_

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B._

 _Divinidad: C. Muchos ha aclamado que ella era la reencarnación o hija de Iris._

 _Golden Rule: B-_

 _Belleza natural: A._ _Una cualidad inherente a las funciones propias que entrará en vigor tan pronto como el blanco mira a la cara del propietario. A diferencia de aquellos con rostro místico, que es el efecto de un hechizo y puede estar sujeto a la resistencia a la magia, esto es un regalo natural sin orígenes en taumaturgia, por lo que sus efectos no son tan pronunciadas que debe impedirse mediante la fuerza de voluntad por sí sola. En este rango, el efecto es similar al del encanto ojos místicos_ _._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Trono de Aset:** _El Desierto transmigrado de los Cielos_.

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Basada en su reputación como la hija reencarnada de Isis, así como las leyendas de una playa en Turquía creado por Cleopatra por el transporte de las mismas arenas de Egipto a suelo extranjero, el Trono de Aset es una representación de la creencia de Cleopatra que el suelo de países extranjeros es indigno de su presencia, dada la forma material y que se reproduce a través de Prana en un método similar a la creación de una Esfera de Realidad/Realidad marmol.

Sin embargo, en lugar de materializar su mundo interno, lo que Caster hace es transferir las arenas del desierto de mundo existente para minimizar cualquier posibilidad de interferencia del mundo. Básicamente invocar las arenas para traerlas a su zona de llamado. Cada grano de arena está sujeta a su control y puede ser manipulada a voluntad dentro de su línea de visión. Con el fin de reducir los costos de Prana de este Fantasma Noble, Caster es capaz de manipular sus límites, ordinariamente limitándola a la zona inmediatamente alrededor de su cuerpo y debajo de sus pies.

Las arenas alrededor de ella se pueden manipular en escudos, armas, e incluso familiares mientras se elige la cantidad que puede hacer a la vez sólo está limitado por la cantidad de arena que se manifiesta en ese momento. Refuerzo de la arena es posible a través del gasto de Prana adicional para crear armas y barreras comparables a bajo rango Fantasmas Nobles fuertes y más duraderas. Cuando la arena haya sido espaciada para abarcar todo el territorio, toda la zona comienza a parecerse al mismo desierto de Egipto, dando Caster creciente control sobre el entorno como las arenas se extienden y haciendo que el suelo bajo los pies de su oponente a su enemigo implacable.

No solo eso sino que siendo ahora un territorio de Egipto las estadísticas de Caster aumentan en un rango y adquiere la habilidad **Demoniaco defensor del estado** de rango A- en la cual el territorio ahora está en dominio de Caster dándole también el Prana de las líneas de ley del territorio marcado para poder sustituir mejor pero para expandir toda la arena para lograr tal efecto el consumo de Prana es demasiado alto, tanto que tomaría día para recolectar la energía suficiente para ello, básicamente más o menos cinco días.

* * *

 _Básicamente una belleza asesina estilo Lancer de negro, ella definitivamente sería un monstruo en Egipto._

 _Toaneo07._


	27. Lilith

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin

 _Clase alternativa: Caster, Saber._

 **Identidad:** Lilith, la madre de los Demonios

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral/Caótico Maligno_

 **Fantasmas nobles** _: B_

 _Fuerza:_ D (B con Fuerza Monstruosa)

 _Mana:_ C

 _Resistencia:_ B

 _Agilidad:_ B

 _Suerte:_ E

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia:_ A.

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Fuerza Monstruosa:_ B.

 _Seducción:_ A+.

 _Divinidad:_ E-. El más bajo rango de divinidad, ella solo posee esto por ser la primera mujer existente pero su rebeldía contra Adam y contra Dios y el hecho que se relacionara con demonios hicieron que su divinidad bajara a este punto.

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde:_ B.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Nombre: Beso de Lilith:** _Podrido toque de los Caídos_

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: B**

La recopilación de todas las emociones negativas que Assassin ha experimentado en su extensa vida, sobre todo el odio, ella puede centrar todo en un solo punto, casi como una maldición tangible. El punto es conceptual, pero en general es, en efecto, en los labios. Lo único que tiene que hacer es darle un beso a su objetivo y su cuerpo va a ser inyectado con esta maldición tangible, este venenoso Prana, que invariablemente causara que su cuerpo sufra de putrefacción y descomposición rápida.

 **Nombre: Lilim:** _Hijas de Lilith._

 **Clase: Anti grupo.**

 **Rango: C+**

Habiendo dado a luz a miles de demonios femeninos conocidos como Lilim, ella mantiene la habilidad de llamarlas a voluntad. Al ser invocada bajo la clase Assassin, las Lilim copian a su madre por lo que si bien tienen algo de nivel en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, este contra otro Servant no es recomendado, por lo que su utilidad recae en un estilo de asesinato o sigiloso robando el Mana de otros Servants o Masters o simplemente como su madre a través de la seducción del enemigo. También sirven para la recolección de mana de personas por fuera de la guerra.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí estamos con Lilith, ella aparece en mi fic Fate real avatar, se las recomiendo._

 _Toaneo07._


	28. Atila el huno

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker y Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Attila el Huno, azote de dios.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tácticas militares: B_

 _Cuerpo natural: D_

 _Carisma: A_

 _Divinidad: E_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Isten Kardja:** _El azote de dios._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La espada que le perteneció al mismo Mars, la que inspiro a Atila para su larga travesía, básicamente fue el cetro de todo el liderazgo de Atila y que le valió el título de azote de dios e impulso su autoridad a sus seguidores, es un arma divina que no puede ser destruida, por sí sola no tiene ninguna habilidad sino que puede incitar un estado similar a la **mejor de locura** a Atila pero sin los efectos secundarios, básicamente aumenta por un rango todos los parámetros de Atila aunque al hacer esto no puede usar su otro Noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Photon Ray:** _espada del dios de la guerra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito**

 **Rango: A**

El ataque más poderoso de Attila, básicamente la ira encarnada que encarna la exclamación como el azote de dios, básicamente el poder de un ser divino liberado en un solo ataque, Atila concentra todo su Prana en su espada y libera un ataque de energía multicolor que destruye todo a su paso, para activar este Noble fantasma Atila pierde los efectos de la forma básica de su espada, así que pierde el aumento de sus parámetros pero con sus estadísticas de gran alcance no hace mucho. Cuando termina de utilizar este Noble fantasma tiene que tomar un descanso para reponer Prana.

* * *

 _Este es un tributo a la Saber nueva que salió en Fate Grand Order, yo creo que más o menos serán así sus nobles fantasmas, ciento que está incompleta pero meh, que importa._

 _Toaneo07._


	29. Xerxes I

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Ruler, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Xerxes I.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: B._

 _Tácticas militares: B._

 _Carisma: C_

 _Divinidad (Falsa): D. En vida Archer se creía un dios en cuerpo humano e hizo creer a sus súbditos que era cierto, en total no fue reconocido por sus enemigos y tales._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: La estatua de Marduk:** _Robo del legado de babilonia._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: desconocido.**

Archeren vida tomo la estatua dorada de Bel o Marduk de babilonia, una estatua que solo el rey de babilonia puede tomar, Archer disolvió el reinado de babilonia y asesino a los sacerdote que trataron de impedir que tomara la estatua. Al tomarla Archerpasó a ser rey pero no de babilonia sino gracias a su conquista, su reino y su reinado fue conocido como el rey de Persia y media pero igual al rey de las naciones o rey del mundo.

Este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de tomar por robo un solo noble fantasma del oponente y combinado con las habilidades propias de Archereste noble fantasma pasara ser suyo pero solo funcionara con nobles fantasmas físicos tales como armas. También tiene la habilidad de negar la divinidad y/o habilidad especial de otros. Su debilidad es que al momento de usarse este noble fantasma no podrá volver a ser invocado.

 **Nombre:** **Aḥashverosh** : _Ejercito invencible del gray rey._

 **Clase: Anti ejército, Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: EX.**

En vida Archer logro conquistar algunos pueblos, hacer alianzas con otras naciones y demás convirtiéndose en su líder y obtener el ejercito de otras naciones lo cual en lo que sería en la segunda guerra, Archer poseía el increíble número de 5.283.220 soldados de diferentes naciones bajo su mando. Este noble fantasma es el llamado de todos esos soldados que una vez sirvieron a Archer y que aparecerán en una realidad mármol tanto para que puedan ser invocados como también por el pensamiento distorsionado de Archer en su creencia de su procedencia divina la cual es falsa.

Este noble fantasma tiene una habilidad pasiva la cual Archer puede invocar los espíritus de su sequito más cercano y estos pueden disparar flechas de oro a gran cantidad, fue tal la cantidad de arqueros habilidosos que una vez sirvieron a Archer en vida que una vez incluso taparon la luz del sol por la gran cantidad de flechas que podían disparar, Archer puede invocar esas flechas lo que le clasifica igual de la clase Archer y usarlas como proyectiles de ataque a larga distancia pero si bien son flechas capaces de herir un poco a un Servant al final son flechas de oros normales, por lo tanto sin ninguna habilidad especial o algo parecido.

* * *

 _El enemigo jurado de Leónidas, basado en el antagonista de 300 aunque en su leyenda decían que era un tipo decente y no excéntrico pero ya que._

 _Toaneo07._


	30. Abe no Seimei

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster **.**

 _Clase alternativa: Ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Abe no Seimei.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Noble Fantasma:** B

 **Fuerza:** D+

 **Mana:** A

 **Resistencia:** C

 **Agilidad:** C

 **Suerte:** B

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Construcción de objetos: C_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

Dialogo animal: D

Cuerpo natural: C. Caster fue hijo de un Kitsune divino y un mortal, desde su nacimiento ha mostrado poseer grandes cantidades de poder mágico y atributos físicos únicos así que Caster es inmune a cualquier efecto dañado que este en contacto a su cuerpo físicamente hablando aunque si es de rango mayor que esta habilidad entonces dicha habilidad queda anulada.

Adivinación: A

Clarividencia: D

Fuerza monstruosa: C. Divinidad: C. Siendo hijo de Kuzunoha, una Kitsune que se llamó a sí misma un Kami, recibe divinidad.

Shapeshift: C+. La capacidad de cambiar de apariencia, Caster es capaz de cambiar incluso su género y ocultar parte de su naturaleza Kitsune.

Familiar: B. Caster pueden invocar pequeños Oni bajo su mando.

Encantamiento a alta velocidad: B. Caster en vida fue el mejor usuario de Onmyōdō de su tiempo.

 **Nobles fantasmas:**

 **Nombre: Senji Ryakketsu:** _Escritura sagrada del ying y yang._

 **Tipo: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Un noble fantasma en forma del libro que abe no Seimei hizo en vida, El texto contiene seis mil pronósticos y treinta y seis técnicas de adivinación basado en el estudio de las señales a través del uso de Shikigami. Este noble fantasma puede ayudar en la predicción de hechos importantes de un evento a través del estudio de señales con la adivinación. Una habilidad pasiva es que se puede invocar Shikigami que tienen varios usos tanto para soporte como de combate aunque jamás podría dañar a un Servant o a un Magus con alta resistencia a la magia.

 **Nombre: Seimei-jinja:** _Santuario dado para lo sobrenatural_

 **Tipo: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B**

Para empezar, para que Caster pueda desplegar este noble fantasma tiene que tener al menos cinco pieza del original santuario Seimei, al desplegarse se muestra una representación del santuario Seimei con grandes cascada de agua mágica que puede curar a los aliados de Caster o dañar a sus enemigos, en el santuario está lleno de Komainu y otras criaturas de piedras que llegan a los niveles de bestias fantasmales y en la zona donde está el puente Ichijō Modori-Bashi, Caster puede invocar a un montón de espíritus para combatir.

* * *

 _Este es el último por al menos unos dias, use a Abe no Seimei en varios fics mío como referencia pero oficialmente apareció en Fate red Savior._

 _Toaneo07._


	31. Don Quijote de la Mancha

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Rider.

 _Clases Alternativas: Caster_

 **Identidad** : Don Quijote de la Mancha

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico Bueno_

 **Fantasmas Nobles: N/A.**

 _Fuerza: E (C con Exageración activada)_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D (B con Exageración activada)_

 _Agilidad: D (B con Exageración activada)_

 _Suerte: B+_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 _Equitación: D -_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Propagación de Locura: A+._

 _-El Servant será capaz de contagiar a otros con su alterada mentalidad. (Rider arrastró a sus fantasías a gente normal que ni pensaría en hacer lo que él hizo. De esta manera, Rider es capaz de provocar que los de su alrededor vean las fantasías que el ve como su propia realidad)_

 _Imaginación: A+._

 _-Habilidad pasiva del Servant, que le permiten pensar en cosas que cualquier persona "cuerda" ni se plantearía. Proporciona un aumento en habilidades relacionadas con la creación. (Rider tenía una imaginación muy activa que, combinada con su locura, le hacía confundir cosas normales con fantasías propias de los libros que leía.)_

 _Exageración: C+._

 _-El Servant parecerá más fuerte de lo que en realidad es, obteniendo el nivel de estadísticas mencionado si su rival realmente lo cree así. (Rider se cree un poderoso caballero cuando en realidad es solo un viejo loco. De todos modos, es capaz de convencer a los demás de ello aunque sea solo por poco tiempo. Esta habilidad se ve reforzada con Imaginación y Propagación de Locura, aunque a este nivel solo ciertas características aumentan)._

 _Valentía: C –_

 _Conocimiento Caballeresco: C++ (A++)_

 _-El Servant podrá reconocer automáticamente a todo Servant que se pueda considerar un "caballero", logrando una pequeña ventaja contra ellos en la batalla al conocer todo sus historias. Si se enfrenta a un Servant de naturaleza hispana. (Rider fue en vida un ávido lector de leyendas e historias de caballeros, dándole un vasto conocimiento sobre este tema, principalmente sobre los héroes que hayan realizado sus proezas en tierras hispanas.)_

 _Evaporación de la Cordura: C (Rider no es consciente de los "peligros" a lo que se enfrenta, por lo que puede terminar revelando información esencial de sus aliados o de sí mismo, aunque no de forma entendible)_

 _Contaminación Mental: C (Rider se cree un caballero, por lo que solo entenderá términos relacionados con estos, aparte de que se volverá poco comprensible para los que no tengan una actitud caballeresca)_

 _Caballero Guardián: E_

 _Constitución Débil: B_

Fantasmas Nobles:

 **Nombre: Rocinante:** _Antes y primero de todos los rocines del mundo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: E- (B+ con Exageración activada)**

La montura de Rider por excelencia. Aunque para Rider es un poderoso y magnifico caballo, en realidad es un viejo y decrepito Rocín que apenas si sirve de montura.

 **Nombre: Balciyelmo:** _Que es bacía y yelmo a la vez._

 **Clase: Anti-Mente (Soporte con Exageración activada)**

 **Rango: E- (B+ con Exageración activada)**

Para Rider es el Yelmo de Mambrino, un yelmo de oro que volvía invulnerable a su portador. Al no ser el yelmo autentico, y ser una simple bacía para alguien cuerdo, su invulnerabilidad solo se activa si tanto Rider como su oponente creen que se trata del Yelmo autentico. Por si mismo tiene la capacidad de provocar discusiones sobre su auténtica naturaleza que provocan que los implicados se olviden de todos sus objetivos para solo concentrarse en la discusión. Aparte provoca una obsesión insana en los Espíritus heroicos que forman parte de los paladines de Carlomagno, quienes en vida ansiaron obtener el Yelmo autentico.

 **Nombre: La Ruta de Don Quijote:** _En un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme..._

 **Clase: Realidad Marmol.**

 **Rango: C**

Rider conduce a sus rivales a una realidad marmol consistente en los paisajes y lugares que visito durante sus "aventuras". Dentro de esta realidad, todos los presentes se verán afectados por la Propagación de Locura de Rider, por lo que comenzaran a ser atacadas e incluso heridos por las visiones y fantasías que asolaron a Rider durante sus salidas.

* * *

 _Aquí está un Servant fuera de lo común…..fuera de lo cordura más bien XD, fue hecho por NuevoMundo y tengo que decir que fue bien hecho porque todo fue exacto, de verdad que sí. Espero mucho más de este gran sujeto y espero que los lectores reconozcan su habilidad._

 _Toaneo07._


	32. Genghis Kan

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase: Archer**

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Temujin conocido como Genghis Kan.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: A+_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: A+_

 _Divinidad (Falsa): C. Se decía que era hijo del dios del cielo, Tengri._

 _Equitación: A._

 _Ojos de la mente (Verdadero): B_

 _Tácticas militares: A+++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Ayanga Uur Khilen:** _la ira del trueno._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Se dijo una vez que todos los mongoles temían los truenos. En las grandes estepas de Mongolia, no había cubierta de la furia del cielo, por lo que durante una tormenta eléctrica todos estaban sujetos a la ira de los Cielos. Todos excepto Temujin. En la famosa batalla final contra su hermano jurado Jamukha, sus fuerzas fueron ampliamente superadas en número.

El cielo se impacientó con contiendas de los hermanos, y lanzó su furia sin precaución en ambos lados de la batalla. Mientras que todos los demás hombres de ambos ejércitos se encogieron y se metió en el miedo, Temujin solo se quedó con orgullo en las llanuras áridas, Sin dejarse intimidar por la ira de Dios. Sus hombres vieron su valor y ellos también estaban orgulloso al lado de su Rey.

Movido por su coraje, el cielo de este modo salvó al ejército de Temujin de su ira, y en su lugar asistió al joven Khan en forzar al ejército de Jamukha a rendirse. A partir de ese momento, Temujin ganó para siempre la lealtad del Trueno. Como Fantasma Noble, el Trueno se manifiesta en un arco compuesto elegante, para ser utilizado por Temujin como instrumento de guerra que era más cómodo. Cuando se tira de la cadena, Temujin no necesita cargar ninguna flecha, sino el propio arco se manifestará ráfagas masivas de rayos para ser lanzados como proyectiles en lugar de flechas.

La propiedad de cada perno es tanto físico como mágico y así seguirá siendo afectar a los objetivos con los más altos niveles de resistencia a la magia. Además, los proyectiles se localizan a sus objetivos, aunque esto a menudo no es necesario ya que la velocidad del rayo es casi instantánea. Múltiples ráfagas relampagueantes pueden ser lanzadas simultáneamente o en rápida sucesión de unos a otros con el fin de crear una tormenta divina.

 **Nombre:** **Chinggis** **Khan:** _El Gran gobernante_

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, realidad marmol.**

 **Rango: EX.**

El ejército del Gran Khan no era la más grande que el mundo había visto nunca, pero era el más eficaz. En casi cada compromiso en el que Temujin había luchado, su ejército era superado en número por lo menos 4 a 1. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas dificultades, Temujin había ganado todo compromiso militar que había participado en su vida a través del uso de tácticas escarpados, el ingenio y la disciplina.

Controló el ejército más bien capacitado y profesional que el mundo jamás había visto. La lealtad de su ejército era inquebrantable, como lo había hecho los llevó a través de innumerables batallas y ganó cada uno sin importar las probabilidades. Aunque normalmente es imposible que un Servant de convocar otros agentes, es posible para Temujin.

Debido a que el mundo todavía reconoce Temujin como su Rey, permite Temujin para desplegar una realidad marmol en donde todo aquellos que una vez le siguieron han surgido, básicamente es un llamado en armas de su ejército leal, a diferencia de otros usuarios de realidad marmol esto no es por causa de la visión distorsionada del mundo de Temujin sino la lealtad de su tan leal y poderoso ejército, cada uno de los llamados tiene atributo de Servant aunque no a la par de su rey e incluso Temujin puede llamar a cuanto pueda fuera de los efectos de una realidad marmol pero para invocar a sus soldados como un Servant tiene que dar de su propio Prana porque el mismo los invoco, además si algunos de los solados invocados son asesinados Temujin recibe un golpe en su mana haciendo que no pueda invocar a aquellos soldados asesinado después de seis horas, por lo tanto es necesario saber cando invocar o no a sus leales soldados.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí esta Genghis Khan, es básicamente una versión igual o mejor que Iskander, técnicamente él tiene otros nobles fantasmas como encontré por internet pero estos ya de por si es mucho así que me decidí dejarle dos noble fantasma pero si fuera invocado como Rider entonces la cosa es diferentes. De todas formas dejen Reviews gente, que eso me anima. esta fue una peticion de Sekishiki, le mando un saludo._

 _Toaneo07._


	33. Bhisma Devavratha

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Bhisma Devavratha

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: legal bueno._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: A._

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: A._

 _Continuación de batalla: B._

 _Clarividencia: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Avaidha Hatya:** _Una perdida flecha que no sabe de aliados._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una flecha de gran alcance con una gran capacidad de matar. La mayoría de los Servants sin muchas habilidades y humanos débiles perecerán al instante; incluso Nobles fantasmas defensivos tendrán un tiempo difícil defenderse de esta flecha. Sin embargo, la flecha se genera aleatoriamente entre otro montón de flechas sueltos por el arco de Bhisma, hay una alta probabilidad de causar lesiones o la muerte a sus aliados. Básicamente una flecha que puede matar incluso a aliados. Si lo hizo matar a un aliado de esta manera, una persona con conocimientos suficientes en armas puede diseñar una flecha especial que puede pasar por alto el Sweccha Mrityu de Bhisma a partir de restos de ese aliado.

 **Nombre:** **Sweccha Mrityu:** _regalo del sacrificio más grande._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A.**

Al recitar su terrible juramento rindiendo su derecho a la herencia, el cielo se abrió y lloró. Para entregar un sueño así era impensable y Bhisma sólo lo hizo sólo por el bien de la felicidad de su padre. Así que una bendición fue otorgada a Bhisma, por lo que no iba a morir de ataques y efectos mortales a menos que se lo permite matar. Esta bendición, combinado con una vitalidad física que está en una liga propia, es lo que mantiene vivo Bhisma mientras luchaba a su maestro en el manejo de armas durante veintitrés días sin parar antes de que finalmente ceder la lucha donde Bhisma podría haber ganado. Sin embargo, este fantasma puede ser anulado por cualquier Hrusangkali o un arma a mano con los restos de alguna victima causada por el efecto secundario de Avaidha Hatya.

 **Nombre:** **Panca Sunaharabana:** _Una vida futura en cinco flechas._

 **Clase:** **Anti-Unidad / Anti-Fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A++**

Cinco flechas adornados de oro que están imbuidos de un curso de la vida de su poder. Tiene el poder de matar a un Servant o reducir una gran fortificación (o un rascacielos) a cenizas. Sin embargo, la creación de estas cinco flechas sólo se puede hacer mediante la meditación intensa durante al menos cinco días. Una vez creado, Bhisma no puede crear más de este fantasma, ya que representa todo el trabajo de su vida. Aunque tratada como una Noble fantasma, cada flecha individuo tiene un nombre: Ajathasatru, Vrcadara, Dhananjaya, Pinten y Tangsen, los que hacen que sean en sí mismas de categoría de Noble fantasmas.

* * *

 _Este si que es un personaje en la mitología hindú, es muy poderoso, tanto como Indrajit por lo que no tengo buena opinión de Bhisma._

 _Toaneo07._


	34. Takeru Yamato

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** _Saber_

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Ruler_.

 **Identidad:** Takeru Yamato.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Discernimiento de los nombres: B._

 _Resistencia a la magia: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instintos: A._

 _Valentía: B._

 _Carisma: C+_

 _Shapeshift: C. considerada como transformación, en vida Saber en una ocasión se vistió de mujer y engaño a un grupo de bandidos que posteriormente fueron acabados por Saber sin ningún problema. Saber puede cambiar su apariencia a su antojo pero puede ser detectado por otros Servants._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kusanagi no Tsurugi:** _Espada mística del dios de la tormenta._

 **Clase: Anti unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Una espada que tiene la habilidad de cortar lo que sea, puede negar cualquier protección e incluso puede cortar lo que es imposible como realidad mármol o mármol fantasma, también puede cortar a Servants que posea divinidad o alguna habilidad especial. Tiene otro modo el cual su longitud crece a muchísimo kilómetros de largo y su velocidad es suprema por lo cual con un movimiento puede crear un tornando cortante.

 **Nombre: Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi:** _Arma divina que mueve nubes en el cielo._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+++**

La verdadera forma de Kusanagi no Tsurugi, su verdadera identidad como un arma divina que puede cortar lo que sea, básicamente es la espada más grande de toda Japón por lo tanto recibe este rango. Para la invocación de Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi se tiene que sacrificar la Kusanagi, ya que Kusanagi es solo la forma mortal de esta espada, al sacrificar ese noble fantasmas Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi renace una vez más. Esta espada fue encontrada en el cuerpo del Yamata no Orochi por lo que este noble fantasmas extrañamente tiene atributo Dragon Slayer debido a que fue encontrada después de la muerte del dragón Yamata no Orochi, tiene la habilidad de crear un corte que puede destrozar todo a su paso debido a ser un constructor divino ya que fue manejado por Susanoo y Amaterasu, debido a que Takeru Yamato es un mortal tiene dificultad de manejar este noble fantasmas, después de desplegar su ataque destructor que se despliega como ocho ráfagas en uno de poder divino, Takeru Yamato sufrirá una degradación en su resistencia, fuerza y velocidad por un par de días.

* * *

 _Toaneo07._


	35. Brunilda

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider y Caster._

 **Identidad:** Brunilda/ Brünnhilde/ Brynhildr.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero Neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 _Equitación: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: E_

 _Carisma: C._

 _Valkiria: A. Aunque no es un Fantasma Noble, es un rasgo especial compartido entre los de la que fueron Valkiria. El usuario tiene la capacidad de propagarse alas formadas a partir de mana puros que permiten a uno la capacidad de vuelo y un aumento de la agilidad._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Sigrdrífa** : _lanza maldita enviada desde los cielos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

Lanza semi-oro de Lancer, que fue maldecido por el anillo Andcaranaut dado a ella por el héroe Siegfried. Alberga las llamas una vez utilizado para atraparla en un profundo sueño hasta que un héroe llegó para casarse con ella.

Las llamas en sí mismos no sólo causa daño adicional a los que tienen baja resistencia mágica, sino también la envuelve a ella en un aura llameante que ayuda a reducir el daño hecho a ella de los ataques enemigos. Ella es capaz de generar un mayor escudo de llamas similares a que ella fue maldecida pero sólo puede utilizarlo mientras duerme. Esto es muy útil para proteger a sí misma ya su maestro de cualquier daño mientras descansan. Sin embargo, debido a la naturaleza de la lanza maldita, Lancer pierde un rango en Suerte.

 **Nombre:** **Helreio Brynhildar:** _Ejército de los Caídos_

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

Segundo más Fuerte y seguro Fantasma Noble de Lancer, mostrando el verdadero poder de la Valkiria. Usando su lanza como una llave, Lancer abre las puertas a las puertas del Valhalla, desatando los héroes caídos que ella misma ayudó a guiar a la morada eterna de los dioses. Los héroes son capaces de luchar bajo su mando y compartir estadísticas separadas unas de otras. Este Fantasma Noble consume una gran cantidad de maná así que a menos Lancer recibe ayuda de su maestro o dibuja mana de cualquier línea de ley mágica, sólo es capaz de utilizar esta habilidad una vez por invocación.

 **Nombre: Andvarinaut:** _Anillo Maldito de compromiso_

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A.**

Un anillo maldito dice que trae muchas riquezas, por lo que le otorga Regla de oro de Rango C a Lancer aunque el gasto de Prana es intenso y los parámetros de Lancer bajan en un rango por mientras usa Regla de oro. Un noble fantasma útil pero al mismo tiempo siempre causa la ruina de su poseedor. La fuente de la desaparición de Brunilda, pero por el contrario es también un elemento que tiene a un gran apego. Como el símbolo del amor entre ella y el héroe Siegfried, cuando su verdadero nombre es llamado el anillo citará al Espíritu Heroico Siegfried para luchar al lado de Lancer. Como Servant, Siegfried tiene una acción independiente de Rango E+ pero la debilidad de este noble fantasma es que trae consigo la muerte automática de Lancer después que ella y Siegfried eliminan a su enemigo.

* * *

 _Aquí está la mujer relacionada a Siegfried, ella aparece en mi fic Fate Holy War, espero que lo lean y dejen comentarios. Dejen Reviews si desean ver aun Servant en específico ¿vale?_

 _Toaneo07._


	36. Lovecraft

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Caster

 _Clases Alternativas: Ninguna_

 **Identidad** : Howard Phillips Lovecraft.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Autentico Neutral_

 **Fantasmas Nobles: A+**

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: A++_

 _Resistencia: D -_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: B -_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: B-_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Ojo para el Arte: C._

 _Familiar: C._

 _Contaminación Mental: A++_

 _Magia: E_

 _Monstruo Inocente: D. (Caster sufre la Maldición de los Lectores. A pesar de que en vida fue un escéptico, como Servant se ha transformado en un sabio de las artes arcanas, principalmente de las ramas más perversas de la magia negra.)_

 _Pionero de las Estrellas: C. Caster y sus allegados revolucionaron la literatura fantástica, influenciando a decenas de escritores que les siguieron._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El Necronomicon:** _Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente y en los eones por venir, aún la muerte puede morir._

 **Clase: Desconocida**

 **Rango: A+**

Este libro, escrito por el "Árabe Loco" Abdul Alhazred, contiene los más oscuros saberes arcanos y magia ritual cuya lectura provoca la locura y la muerte a cualquier persona que no sea Caster u otro Servant con una Contaminación Mental equivalente (Ni siquiera el Maestro es inmune a su poder). Con el Caster es capaz de lanzar desagradables y dañinos hechizos, así como invocar a bizarros y horrendos monstruos provenientes de los rincones más oscuros del universo, siendo los más poderosos los Primigenios, horrendas entidades extraterrestres que en su día gobernaron sobre la tierra. Su único inconveniente es que, mientras más complicado sea el hechizo o más poderosa sea la criatura invocada, a Caster le será más difícil mantener bajo control los efectos nocivos que el libro provoca sobre su propietario. Su máximo potencial se desata cuando el segundo Noble Fantasma de Caster, El Circulo de Lovecraft, ha sido invocado en su totalidad.

 **Nombre: El Círculo de Lovecraft:** _tenebroso, tenebroso será esta historia._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: A+**

Este Fantasma Noble consiste en que Caster invoque a sus colegas más cercanos en vida, un grupo de escritores que bajo su liderazgo revolucionaron la literatura fantástica. Su misión principal es apoyar a Caster en sus hechizos para así poder acceder a invocaciones y ritos más poderosos. Los espíritus heroicos son "Belknapius" Frank Belknap Long, "Melmoth" Donald Wandrei, "Conde d'Erlette" August Derleth, "Klarkash-Ton" Clark Ashton Smith, "Bho-Blok" Robert Bloch, "Monstro Ligriv" Virgil Finlay y "Bob Dos Pistolas" Robert E. Howard.

* * *

 _Aquí tenemos a Lovecraft, fue hecho por NuevoMundo, así que felicítenlo por su buen trabajo._

 _Toaneo07._


	37. Al Capone

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Archer

 _Clases Alternativas: Assassin._

 **Identidad** : Al Capone

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Malo Neutral_

 **Fantasmas Nobles: D**

 _Fuerza: D +_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: A+_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: C++_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Carisma: D +_

 _Desenganche: C_

 _Tácticas Militares: D –_

 _Naturaleza de un Espíritu Rebelde: B –_

 _Pionero de las Estrellas: D -. Cuando se trata de crimen organizado, Archer es su máximo exponente, siendo el mafioso con el mayor renombre de la historia._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Masacre de San Valentín:** _tiroteo invocado del jefe mafia._

 **Clase: Anti-Ejercito**

 **Rango: D+**

Archer invoca a los miembros de su banda, los cuales atacan al enemigo con metralletas. No tiene un rango de acción muy alto, pero puede resultar letal especialmente para grupos reducidos. Cada uno de ellos tienen rango de servant y poseer **Accion indepediente** de rango D aun cuando sean personas sin nombres, Archer puede invocarlos por separado e incluso si son eliminados una vez mas pueden volver, ademas por ser seres sin nombre no tienen un aura que puede alertar a los otros Maestros y Servants, basicamente es con esto que Archer tambien clasifica para la clase Assassin.

* * *

 _Otra contribución de Al capone, no sé si existió porque nunca me intereso en esto pero igual lo subiré, tuve que hacerle unos cambios menores pero al final creo que quedo bien._

 _Toaneo07._


	38. Orpheus

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Ruler.

 **Identidad:** Orpheus/Orfeo.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++.

 _Fuerza: C._

 _Mana: B._

 _Resistencia: D._

 _Agilidad: C+._

 _Suerte: C._

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: D._

 _Construcción de artículos: D._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B. Siendo un hijo de apolo y unas de sus musas, Caster tiene una notable divinidad, cundo el sol este en su mejor momento la suerte de Caster aumenta por dos rangos._

 _Clarividencia: B._

 _Carisma: A._

 _Empatía: A. Estando conectado a la naturaleza y ser conocido por muchos gracias a sus habilidades con la lyra, Caster fue muy empático con otros. Tal habilidad le permite negar cualquier efecto que se centra en su mente y es capaz de sentir el peligro de sus compañeros._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Eurídice:** _Marcando el camino en vida falsa._

 **Clase: Anti ejercito**

 **Rango: A.**

Su noble fantasma que nació sobre como por casi dio vida a su querida Eurídice cuando intento sacarla del mismo hades le permitía crear cosas de la tierra y darle un poco de vida pero no completa, un poco de semi-consciencia pero en esa batalla era suficiente y además, sus creaciones no se basaban en solos cosas simples. Con territorio de creación como Caster usando a seres vivos y otros materiales, Caster puede hacer que estos evolucionen convirtiéndose en especies fantasmales, por ejemplo una lagartija evolucionaria para ser un Dragon y un gato se convertiría en un felino a la altura del mismísimo león de nemea, un punto importante es que aun con todo estas son más que familiares por lo que aun con todo no son tan fuertes para derrotar a un Servant pero en grupo podrían ser capaces.

 **Nombre: Lyra de Orfeo:** _Toque del mundo y sonar de su regla._

 **Clase: Anti unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

Caster se decía que fue el maestro de la lira más allá incluso de Hermes y Apolo que le había dado la lira de oro. Cuerdas de Prana que emergen de los dedos y actuar como una forma de telekinesis. Su verdadera fuerza radica en la leyenda de que hacer bailar a la gente y se mecen con él. Cuando se conecta a un Servidor u otro ser que es capaz de controlar sus acciones como una marioneta. Se anula el pensamiento consciente, enviándola en un estado de felicidad. Se requieren las defensas mentales y Resistencia mágica de rango C o superior para resistirlo.

 **Nombre: Voz de la tierra:** _Canción de la misma y temible Gaia._

 **Clase: Mármol fantasma, anti ejército.**

 **Rango: Todos los rangos (EX)**

La voz de Caster era tal que altero el mundo, los árboles y animales bailaban por el sonido de su voz y la tierra misma se rejuveneció por la misma. El efecto de este noble fantasma es causar un especie de mármol fantasma caminante del cual la tierra misma se altere, terremotos o cambios terrestres se da paso, al comienzo de la activación de este noble fantasma comienza siendo de rango E que aumenta poco a poco hasta llegar a rango EX siendo capaz de cambiar el ambiente a un nivel inimaginable.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	39. Lugh

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer y Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Lugh.

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ bueno caótico.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B++_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A_

 _Continuación de batalla: A._

 _Resistencia a la magia: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: A._

 _Divinidad: EX._

 _Ojo de la mente (verdadero): A._

 _Instintos: A._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Cuatros lanzas tesoros de Lugh:** _Los pináculos de las lanzas._

 **Clase: Anti unidad.**

 **Rango: (C++, B, B+, A)**

Este noble fantasma es el conjunto de cuatros en totales, las cuatros lanzas que Lancer en vida podía usar y que cada uno es un noble fantasma en sí: **Brionac** , una lanza de rango B que tiene la habilidad de nunca puede ser superada por lo tanto nunca es dañada por arma ajena ademas de atacar siempre al corazon del objetivo ya que esta es una predecesora de **Gae bolg,** la lanza iconica de su hijo Setanta. **Gae Assail** una lanza de rango C++ que con el encantamiento **Ibar** activa su habilidad en donde es lanzada alterando las probabilidades hacia el oponente en donde el golpe de la lanza siempre diera el blanco, claro está si este sea un ataque dañino o no depende de la suerte y con el encantamiento **Athibar** la lanza automáticamente regresa a Lancer.

 **Cloich Tabaill** como es llamado igual es una lanza de piedra de rango A que tiene la habilidad de negar cualquier habilidad notable de otros Servants al momento del impacto y es la cual permite usar el disparo **Tathlum** que una vez mato al dios Balor y la última lanza se trata de **Areadbhar** que es una lanza de rango B+ la cual su punta está completamente ardiente que puede incinerar a su oponente y es automática ya que incluso puede herir a Rider por lo que siempre debe de estar en agua cuando no esté en uso y las heridas que causa no pueden ser curadas.

 **Nombre: Tathlum:** _bala mística mata dioses._

 **Clase: Anti unidad.**

 **Rango: A+**

Tathlum es un noble fantasma que solo puede ser usado con Cloich Tabaill, es un proyectil hecho de piedra, sus características le hacen ser anti-monstruos y anti-divinidad al haber sido el arma que causo la muerte del dios malvado Balor, por haber sido el arma que destruyo el ojo maligno de Balor siendo su mayor poder Cloich Tabaill que siempre golpea al oponente y la debilidad de su habilidad. Solo puede ser usada una sola vez.

 **Nombre: Fragarach:** _la espada legendaria que responde._

 **Clase: Anti unidad.**

 **Rango: A+++.**

Fragarach tiene la habilidad de devolver con la misma fuerza el ataque especial y mortífero del oponente incluso antes de que este lo utilizara, alterar las probabilidades y la leyenda de la física para que el corte poderoso de Fragarach sea preciso e innegable. Cuando se es activado cualquier ataque será reflejado. Si por casualidad Fragarach se usa como un arma normal cualquier daño que deje jamás podrá ser curado y puede romper cualquier escudo.

 **Nombre: Aenbharr:** _Caballo místico del gran poderoso._

 **Clase: soporte y anti unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

El caballo de Rider que tiene la habilidad de correr tanto en tierra como en el agua a alta velocidad, cuando se es activado este noble fantasma Aenbharr es acompañado con los caballos **Gainne y Rea** que una vez poseyó Lugh y juntos golpearan a su oponente con la fuerza de un meteorito, cuando se usa este noble fantasma Rider no puede usar los otros.

* * *

 _Este es el padre de Cu Chulainn, un gran Badass, él tiene más noble fantasmas, un montón de hecho e incluso mira cuantas lanzas tiene, él tiene un montón de otras monturas divina y tal pero no tengo el tiempo para saber de ello, para la próxima hare una nueva ficha de estadísticas completa de Lugh._

 _Toaneo07._


	40. Rhydderch Hael

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Rhydderch Hael.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C._

 _Resistencia a la magia: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de las llamas: A. Al igual que los encantos del oriente contra el viento, este es un encanto y habilidad que protege a Saber de las llamas y del calor._

 _Carisma: C+._

 _Runa Mágica: C. Capacidad para utilizar doce de las runas originales en combinaciones básicas._

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: C+_

 _Prana Burst (Llamas): C (B)_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Dyrnwyn:** _La espada ardiente._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: A.**

Una espada celta de gran brillo y poder, la habilidad secreta de Dyrnwyn es que cuando es manejada por un hombre digno obtiene el poder de invocar y crear intensas llamas. Cuando Saber invoca su espada se queda envuelto en llamas, oscureciendo la espada en sí de vista muy parecido Invisible Air de Arturia. Además que permiten a Saber a ser cubierto por las llamas lo que le permite usar Prana Burst pero esto varia, por un lado al invocar el nombre de Dyrnwyn entonces Prana Burst seria de rango B con un aura de fuego mágico pero no podrá usar al mismo tiempo el ataque anti-grupo de Dyrnwyn y además si solo se canaliza la energía de la espada a Saber sin invocar su nombre entonces Prana Burst es de rango C.

También tiene la habilidad de dejar quemaduras que no se curaran por un largo tiempo si no tiene un alto rango de resistencia a la magia, la última habilidad de Dyrnwyn es que al concentrar el poder del fuego de la espada la despliega en un intenso ataque de energía que puede vaporizar a todo un escuadrón pero el costo de energía causa que solamente pueda usarse una vez por batalla o que se fuerce por un sello de comando.

* * *

 _Esta se basó en una ficha de estadísticas que vi por internet aunque el rango de la espada era de C, algo que no creo k sería correcto, este espíritu heroico se dice que fue la inspiración del Rey Arturo, así que por ello pienso que Rhydderch Hael sería similar a Arturia como mujer, este Servant es uno de los protagonistas de mi fic Fate Holy War. Espero que le echen un ojo. Este es el último Servant que subiré por hoy, dejen Reviews._

 _Toaneo07._


	41. Aeneas

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Aeneas, hijo de Venus.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Seducción: D_

 _Resistencia a la Magia: C_

 _Divinidad: B+. Hijo de Venus/Afrodita y descendiente lejano de Zeus._

 _Afección de los dioses: A. cuando el peligro está cerca de Rider su suerte aumenta a rango A._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Eneida:** _Carroza de la travesía destinada del fundador romano._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Es el carro que Aeneas maneja, el cual puede adoptar dos formas: la primera que se trata de una carroza siendo manejado por cuatros caballos o ser un navío de gran tamaño que puede cursar océanos, por sí solo no tiene mucha habilidad especial pero este vehículo es prácticamente indestructible y posee un ataque que destroza todo a su paso, como su nombre se indica se basa en el nombre de la epopeya de Aeneas por lo que tiene la resistencia de lo que Aeneas tuvo que soportar durante su viaje, únicamente un ataque anti-ejército o anti-fortaleza de mayor rango puede incluso ser capaz de dañarlo.

 **Nombre: Aeneads:** _leales guerreros del patrimonio troyano._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A**

El noble fantasma de mayor orgullo de Aeneas, la invocación de una Realidad mármol en la cual están los Aeneads, el grupo conformados por familiares, amigos y compañeros troyanos que siguieron a Aeneas en el exilio al final de la guerra de Troya, son conformados por: Achates, Acmon, hijo de Clytius (hijo de Aeolus), Anchises, Creusa, esposa de Aeneas y madre de Ascanius, el mismo Ascanius, Iapyx, El Lares, Mimas, Misenus, trompetista de Aeneas, El Penates y Sergestus pero no eran los únicos sino también llama a los soldados sin nombres que le siguieron en Troya y posteriormente cuando fue fundador de Troya, llamando básicamente un ejército de soldados, únicamente los que poseen nombres tienen atributo de Servants aunque sin poseer ninguna habilidad especial.

Los llamados Lares y el Di Penates son manifestaciones de mármol divina que representan los supuestos dioses del hogar que Aeneas en su viaje había rescatado, en este caso no son dioses sino simplemente gigantes de mármol de clase divina que se invoca en la realidad mármol.

 **Nombre: Júpiter Indiges:** _Relámpago del imperio romano._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

 **Júpiter Indiges** es básicamente un ataque que al pronunciarse con un canto romano se manifiesta como el llamado de diez mil relámpagos que destroza todo a su paso, un poder que se le fue dado por el mismo rey de los dioses, júpiter. Para poder usar este noble fantasma Aeneas tiene que tener a la mano un objeto de valor de tipo romano, ya sea una barajita o simple pedazo de metal u otro objeto no es importante sino que sea exclusivamente hecho en roma, para después ser sacrificado para la activación de este noble fantasma, en poca palabra tiene que dar un tributo para el uso de este noble fantasma.

 **No Accesible:**

 **Nombre: Pater Indiges:** _Ascensión de un ser divino romano._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: EX**

Después de su heroica muerte los dioses decidieron convertir a Aeneas en un dios y es de ese hecho que este noble fantasma nació, básicamente es la transformación de Aeneas a un espíritu divino pero para que esto ocurra tiene que cumplirse unas condiciones: tiene que haber utilizado aunque sea una sola vez sus otros noble fantasmas y Aeneas tiene que haber muerto cerca de un rio y tiene que haber algo relacionado a roma cerca. Al suceder estas condiciones Aeneas renace en una forma divina conocida mejor como Pater Indiges, claro que debido a que la invocación y presencia de un ser divino va más allá de lo ordinario para la realidad esta transformación ocurre por un corto tiempo en la cual Aeneas ahora como un espíritu divino puede pelear con toda la fuerza de un dios de bajo rango pero que eventualmente desaparece de la realidad después de haber cumplido con su objetivo.

Este noble fantasma es tan fuerte que es solo accesible si Aeneas es invocado en una zona que tenga relación a roma.

 _._

* * *

 _Este es Aeneas, un héroe a la par con Aquiles y conocido como el primer héroe romano, es súper fuerte porque sinceramente, roma es mejor conocida que muchos países de todo el mundo ¿Saben dónde queda Yukón? Bueno, es un ejemplo de esa verdad, de todas formas este Servant va a aparecer en el crossover de RWBY y Fate Apocrypha._

 _Toaneo07._


	42. Vlad Tepes 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Saber, Rider, Assassin y Berserker.

 **Identidad:** Vlad Tepes, el rey empalador.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral. ._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Demoniaco defensor del estado: EX_

 _Protección de la fe: A._

 _Monstruo inocente: C_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Kazikli Bey:** _El rey empalador._

 **Clase: Anti-armería.**

 **Rango: B**

Es el arma de Lancer de. Como la que comparte su nombre con su dueño que se llamaba así por miedo de cómo él sombríamente masacró a todos los que se oponían a él, que es la reproducción del acontecimiento histórico de Vlad III de haber ensartado veinte mil soldados otomano turco. El evento, que se reproduce como un "más temible Fantasma Noble", es un acto que fue considerado imposible para un ser humano a cometer, nada menos que de la locura como un "elaborado despliegue de la fuerza militar que nadie podía igualar." Como no es una espada sagrada o lanza divina, participaciones individuales resultan insuficientes y sin valor como un Fantasma Noble, incapaz de producir potencia o velocidad suficiente para proporcionar de forma individual muchos problemas a los Siervos mucho destructivo. La verdadera característica de la capacidad es su cantidad extraordinaria, lo que le permite convocar a aproximadamente veinte mil estacas que incluso puede dominar a los Espíritus Heroicos. Si bien existen esos Fantasmas Nobles de la Lucha contra el Ejército y contra la fortaleza de filas que pueden matar a cientos y miles de enemigos a la vez, es uno de los pocos capaces de matar a más de diez mil personas.

Tras su activación, el suelo tiembla notablemente, provocando largas y estrechas en juego, cada uno de varios metros de longitud, desde la base de que brotan ", como si tratara de alcanzar los cielos." Enemigos más débiles son incapaces de reaccionar, ya que se perforan uno por uno, ensartar ellos y alzar ellos lo alto en la misma manera que los que tenía en la vida ha traspasado ya la izquierda hasta que sus restos podridos de convertirse sólo esqueletos, mientras que los Servidores son capaz de esquivar y destruir de forma individual para evitar ser traspasado. Aunque son sólo participaciones ordinarias, que pueden ser convocados adelante sobre la orden del Lancer y de repente ellos apareciendo desde el suelo hace que sean difíciles de esquivar. Pueden perseguir a enemigos en retirada, como si la predicción de sus movimientos, brotar de las estacas ya destruidas, y mientras se dirigen a las piernas de los enemigos en el suelo, también pueden prepararse para circunstancias como la caída de los enemigos. Puede invocar fácilmente quinientas participaciones en tres segundos, y aunque sólo se puede convocar a luz un máximo de dos mil estacas en un momento dado, él puede mantener ilimitadamente producirlos siempre y cuando él tiene energía. Actuando como una "fuerza de veinte mil", se prueba a sí mismo más allá incluso de la capacidad de un Espíritu Heroico, especialmente aquellos que son funcionarios que tienen que ahorrar energía mágica como su fuerza vital.

Es un despliegue Fantasma Noble sólo dentro de su una gama de un kilómetro de su dominio marcado. Él tiene un gran control sobre su despliegue, lo que le permite controlar con un solo dedo, manteniendo distancia del enemigo. Comparable a una "corriente fangosa de participaciones", que persiguen al enemigo con dirección única menor de él, permaneciendo como una barrera física que elimina terreno libre y hace menos probable la evasión con el paso del tiempo. La visión de las picas impone un efecto psicológico-maldición como, desestabilizando el estado mental de un oponente con la ansiedad o el miedo opresivo. [4] Pueden orientar con precisión a un grupo de enemigos, o que pueden enviar todas ellas directamente en Siervos enemigas. Él puede apuñalar a través de los enemigos para atrapar incluso el más fuerte de los Funcionarios y, precisamente, evitar matar a golpes si él deseara. Él puede tener fácilmente a sí mismo o su montura pie encima de ellos sin dificultad, y se utiliza para la defensa, él puede tener precisión germinar en frente de él para bloquear proyectiles como muros de protección.

Él tiene una lanza que equipa personalmente a sí mismo con perseguir a enemigos vulnerables y promulgar el efecto de ser "ensartado" si se debe perforar ellos. Lancer de Red es capaz de igualar mil apuestas por él mismo con su lanza, quemar ochocientos con su llamas, y bloquear dos mil con su armadura , pero él está atravesado por la lanza de Lancer tres veces. El verdadero efecto de la capacidad no es "crear estacas", sino que el propio Fantasma Noble es "estacas apuñaló en el enemigo." Una vez que el enemigo ha recibido un ataque dentro de su territorio, no importa cuánto se haya elaborado el cuerpo del enemigo porque los riesgos se manifiestan en el estado de "ya haber perforado el enemigo." Originario de corazón del enemigo y penetrante hacia el exterior, no hay manera de evitarlos con velocidad porque el ataque se manifiesta como "ya acabar." Después de haber sido perforado tres veces anteriormente, Lancer de Red es apuñalado al instante por tres estacas desde el interior sin su armadura de poder anular el daño, y se puede decir incluso el héroe más grande no tendrá oportunidad de manera de resistir mientras apuñalado con sus apuestas. Él es capaz de utilizar fuera de su territorio, sino que sólo es capaz de producirlos a partir de su cuerpo. A medida que se fortalecen con su impulso la fama, dejando Rumania, como cuando el interior de los jardines colgantes de Babilonia, hará que se reducen en el poder y la nitidez. Utilizando la leyenda de Drácula sella el Fantasma Noble, pero el vampiro es capaz de producir apuestas similares.

 **Nombre: La leyenda de Drácula:** _La Sucesión de Sangre_

 **Clase: Anti-unidad (Soporte)**

 **Rango: A+**

Es una habilidad que reproduce la leyenda de Drácula, adquirida por Vlad III a través de la distorsión de su leyenda heroica. Su uso le permite modificar su aspecto para convertirse en el chupasangre vampiro modelada después de él, convirtiéndolo de un Espíritu Heroico en un monstruo literal. Se dice que es una poderosa capacidad, cierta-matanza que le permitiría matar fácilmente, incluso el poderoso Lancer de Red y Jinete de Red, incluso con de este último sangre divina en efecto. Muy diferente de un Apóstol Muerto, Drácula, a pesar de tener sólo una leyenda centenaria en términos del concepto de misterio, se ha extendido a cabo para convertirse en un terror que las cortinas sobre el mundo entero. En lugar de pensar de los Apóstoles Muertos ocultos cuando la audición de la palabra "vampiro", la gente piensa en el "vampiro Drácula" que fue creado usando Vlad III como base. Debido al odio de Lancer del efecto de la leyenda ha tenido en él, él se negará a usar el Fantasma Noble aún debe significar su muerte, lo que requiere un comando de hechizos para obligarlo a utilizar y el precio de la vida de su Maestro como él hace que pague por la transgresión. Darnic lo describe en este estado como una "criatura lastimosamente cargados de infamia debido a las obras literarias."

A su transformación, sus habilidades normales y Fantasmas Nobles están sellados, causando su lanza personal a desvanecerse como el polvo como su "aspecto como un héroe se extingue". Él gana ojos rojos como la sangre que muestran una gran cantidad de crueldad, pero pierde su aspecto normal de inteligencia. Él gana colmillos y garras, su ropa normalmente aristocráticas se rompan, y su carne y sangre toma la forma de sombras con masa. Se puede acentuar todos sus atributos, otorga un "manto negro que se funde en la noche" capaz de producir estacas similares a Kazıklı Bey, otorga la capacidad de cambiar de forma en la niebla y una variedad de animales, otorga la capacidad de convertir a otros, incluso los Servants, en compañeros vampiros chupa sangre a través de, y, al ser de naturaleza similar a Apóstoles muerto, otorga la maldición de la Restauración y los Místico ojos de encantamiento. Mientras se muestra la capacidad de luchar contra un asalto coordinado de seis Siervos de gran alcance por un tiempo antes de que su regeneración empieza a dar en el marco de sus ataques, que posee las debilidades de Apóstoles muertos, la luz del día y los símbolos sagrados. Él se debilitará durante el día, y él tiene una debilidad para implementos sagrados como del Luminosité Eternelle de Ruler, Black Keys que hacer poco daño a un Servant regular y Ritos de Bautismo.

Su fuerza física es tal que puede fácilmente dominar a los otros agentes en un grado sorprendente y tirar cualquiera de sus lanzas fabricadas en serie con tal fuerza que casualmente superan la velocidad del sonido y coinciden con el poder de un Fantasma Noble. Su velocidad de movimiento se compara con la Teleportación, lo que le permite moverse rápidamente por todo el campo de batalla para apuntar a los de largo alcance arqueros incluso mientras luchan contra tres Siervos de cerca de combate y diez Golems. Su curación sucede a un ritmo tal que se cura más rápido de lo que puede estar dañado, lo que le permite fácilmente contador fuertes ataques simplemente por lo que les permite golpear y dejar su regeneración reparar rápidamente los daños. Él puede dar prioridad a ciertos aspectos de su regeneración con el fin de permitir a sí mismo para mover incluso bajo asalto constante. En este estado, los ataques físicos que normalmente herir y matar a un Siervo ya no le afectan, lo que le permite eliminar los proyectiles de su cuerpo sin una sola gota de sangre se escape y tome la huelga para el corazón que destruiría su núcleo espiritual sin problema. Puede usar su capacidad de transformación para convertirse en un perro gigante para atacar a los enemigos y esquivar fácilmente los ataques y rápidamente eliminar proyectiles como una bandada de murciélagos o niebla, pero dirigido a los murciélagos con la magia o el uso de llamas en la niebla todavía puede dañarlo.

Gobernante él la mayor amenaza para la Guerra del Santo Grial describe. Habiéndose convertido en una "criatura sin nombre" que ya no es un Espíritu Heroico o un siervo que es incapaz de obligarse por el Comando de hechizos, de llegar a la Gran Grial de utilizar su poder y que se liberan en Rumania podría permitir que él para convertirlo en un infierno dentro un solo día. Muy "concepto" del vampiro es algo que se mezcla, se une y combina historia y la leyenda juntos. En caso de que apruebe el poder y la fama de Vlad III, se convertiría en un " Gran Guiñol "que mata a la gente del país, la Noche de Valaquia.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta Lancer de negro de Fate Apocrypha, lo subí porque si aunque le agregue algunas cosas._

 _Toaneo07._


	43. Margarita de Antioquia

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Caster, Savior, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Margarita de Antioquia.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A_

 _Equitación: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la fe: B_

 _San: A_

 _Continuación de batalla: N/A_

 _Divinidad (Falsa): E. Comparada a una deidad, de alguna manera a Afrodita._

 _Alma de un mártir: A++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre** **:** **Ayia Mapiva** **:** _bendición de la santa fe contra todo mal._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: N/A**

Es un noble fantasma que usualmente no tendría nombre o más bien sería una habilidad baja pero este noble fantasma nació sobre la santidad de Santa margarita, ella junto a muchas otras mujeres vírgenes como Juana de arco o santa Pegalia dieron sus vidas por lo que ellas creían, por lo tanto por su sacrificio fueron santificas para ser a la par con los mismos ángeles. Este noble fantasma siempre estaba activado, básicamente cada vez que santa margarita entra en combate y sufre daño su **Suerte** y **Continuación de batalla** aumenta desde cero hasta niveles altos, esto es debido en como Santa margarita sufrió terribles torturas pero que experimento grandes milagros por ello, así que por mientras más herida este su suerte y continuación de batalla más alto será.

 **Nombre: Sanctam Crucem:** _Crucifico de alta santidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Es básicamente la fusión de una lanza con una cruz hecha de luz santa, como se puede suponer es una lanza que posee atributo anti-monstruo, anti-maligno, anti-demoniaco y por sobre toda la cosa es un arma Dragón Slayer. Se basa en la cruz que en vida margarita uso para asesinar a un dragón y expulsar a Satanás en su intento de entrar al mundo humano. También tiene la habilidad de crear un aura que cura los males a todos quien esté cerca, la protección es más incluso para aquellos que son devotos y niega la interferencia de actos malignos.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí tenemos a una santa, esta sí que fue una buena obra hecha por mí._

 _Toaneo07._


	44. Angantyr Heidreksson

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Angantyr Heidreksson.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: D._

 _Tácticas militares: C._

 _Continuación de batalla: B._

 _Mejora de locura (Falso): D._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Tyrfing:** _espada maldecida del gran despiadado linaje._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A.**

Una espada maldita que ha sido pasada por todo el linaje de Arngrim, es una espada demoniaca que tiene la habilidad de cortar lo que sea al tocar, tiene una maldición que al ser desplegada tiene la obligación de matar a una persona, es virtualmente irrompible similar a la espada santa Durandal. Al concentrar Prana en la espada es capaz de lanzar un corte de energía de gran poder. Cuando se usa esta espada Saber entrar en un estado falso de mejora de locura, con la locura pero con la capacidad de mantener la habilidad marcial de Saber, esto es debido al linaje que viene Saber de poderosos Berserkers.

 **Nombre:** **Myrkvior:** _Bosque oscuro de la frontera._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como un bosque oscuro que rodea la zona en que reside Saber, tal bosque tiene la propiedad de confundir o repeler a los invasores para la zona o campamento en que reside Saber, para poder trapazar esta defensa seria ya superarlo volando encima de ella o tener un grupo considerable que podría ser comparado como un ejército. También es un noble fantasma que separa las fronteras entre dos bandos enemigos por los que los efectos de alguna habilidad enemiga es repelida por este noble fantasma y la barrera mantiene separado los campos de ambos grupos de enemigos. Este noble fantasma está basado en el bosque negro que separa a los godos de los hunos. Además con el uso del doble de Prana dado para este noble fantasma se puede crear una torre de vigilancia donde estará el espíritu de Hervor, la hermana de Saber, junto a un pequeño grupo, ellos tendrán habilidades de guerreros pero no de Servants, por lo que incluso puede ser superados por magos o humanos normales lo suficientemente capacitado para ello.

 **Nombre:** **Reidgotalandi:** _Derecho al trono del linaje antiguo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

Un noble fantasma que lleva el nombre del pueblo que Saber en vida gobernó. Para poder desplegar este noble fantasma se necesita tres requisitos, primero es que se tiene que sacrificar el noble fantasma Myrkvior, ya que el enemigo está frente significa que el bosque oscuro ha sido superado, por lo tanto ya no puede volver a ser usado, el segundo requisito es que el enemigo tiene que tener intención de hacer daño a Saber y finalmente tiene que declarar un canto:

 _Býð ek yðr at Dylgju_

 _Ok á Dúnheiði_

 _Orrostu undir_

 _Jassarfjöllum;_

 _Hræ sé yðr_

 _At hái hverjum,_

 _Ok láti svá Óðinn flein fljúga,_

 _Sem ek fyrir mæli._

Y así saber despliega un poderoso ejército conformado por leales y poderosos guerreros Berserkers del mismo tamaño que el grupo que su hermano Hlod, siendo en total 343.200 Berserkers listo para la batalla. Básicamente se manifiesta como una Esfera de realidad/Realidad marmol donde Saber y su ejército pelearan. El único inconveniente menor de este noble fantasma después de ser invocada terminara perdiéndose después de ocho días. Para saber este es el noble fantasma más amargo porque representa la muerte de sus dos hermanos, Hervor y Hlod.

* * *

 _._

 _Este Servant aparece en mi fic Fate Holy War como saber de negro, siendo Servant de Draco Malfoy, parta que se sorprenda._

 _Toaneo07._


	45. Lugalbanda

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider y Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Lugalbanda.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C+_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C+_

 _Regla de oro: C._

 _Tácticas militares: A._

 _Carisma: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Babilu:** _Soberanía del antiguo mundo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-grupo, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un noble fantasma que se despliegue como una armería sin igual, Archer puede desplegar desde una armería cerrada en una dimensión de bolsillos un millar de armas legendarias sin nombres. Estas armas están basadas en armas legendarias que aparecerían en el futuro pero como no tienen nombre sus habilidades son inferiores pero son más puras que las mismas, posee un millar de armas de cualquier atributo deseado por Archer pero debido a que es solo una armería más que una bóveda donde se guardan teosos, que su hijo Gilgamesh tuvo, solo contiene armas así que objetos especiales como vehículos, elixires, tomos y demás objetos místicos que Gilgamesh poseyó, no son parte de la armería de Archer.

 **Nombre: Anzu:** _Arco del ave del desierto que trae destrucción._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Se manifiesta como un arco azul y dorado que tomo el nombre de la deidad pájaro que Archer en vida, durante su tiempo en el servicio militar, había encontrado en el desierto. Este noble fantasma se despliega como un arco que puede disparar una flecha que puede destruir ejércitos, tal es su poder que toma energía divina por lo que cualquier defensa normal es diezmada, como si de un ataque divino se tratase.

* * *

 _._

 _Este es el padre de Gilgamesh y me he basado en el hecho que él ha tenido una versión de la puerta de babilonia aunque no tan fuerte, en el futuro hare uno parecido con el hijo de Gilgamesh._

 _Toaneo07._


	46. Karna 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster, Saber, Berserker, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Karna, hijo del dios del sol.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: C++_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _El Discernimiento de los Pobres: A._

 _Divinidad: A._

 _Ojo de la Mente (True): A._

 _Prana Burst (Llamas): A._

 _Sin corona Artes Marciales: N / A. Para los opositores, el rango de la espada de Karna, lanza, arco, montar a caballo y la Divinidad parece haber un grado más bajo de lo que realmente es. Si su nombre verdadero es revelado, se dará por terminado este efecto._

 _Clarividencia: B++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kavacha y Kundala** : _O Sol, Hazte armadur_ a

 **Clase: anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el conjunto divino de la armadura de oro y pendiente de oro dada a Karna por su madre, Kunti, como confirmación de su patrimonio. Después de haber copulado con el dios Surya a través de un ritual, Kunti tenía miedo de dar su primer hijo y sentía ansiedad sobre si iba a reconocer al niño, por lo que oró por la prueba de que Karna era su hijo. Debido a su dureza, Indra intentó anularla por transformando en una Brahman sacerdote y visitar la mansión de Karna. Indra le pidió que entregara sus efectos personales al ir a bañarse, y aunque sabía de la trampa de Indra, juró que no iba a rechazar las solicitudes de un Brahman, renunciar a la armadura que era la única señal de su nacimiento. Postura de Karna era demasiado noble durante el evento, por lo que Indra pensado que tenía que ser recompensado, concediéndole la lanza **Vasavi Shakti**. Todavía posee la armadura como un Espíritu Heroico aunque fue robada en el mito, y la utilización de **Vasavi Shakti** requiere la armadura que ser sacrificados de forma permanente.

Nació con la armadura integrada en su cuerpo, haciéndolo invulnerable durante toda su vida. Es un poderoso tipo defensiva Fantasma Noble que emite el resplandor del sol mismo. Debido a que es la luz misma forma adoptada, es difícil incluso para los dioses para destruir. [2] Es tan grueso como se ve, una armadura invencible que protege contra todo daño, físico o conceptual. Mientras está activo, todo el daño infligido a Karna se reducirá a una décima parte de su valor original. Se puede luchar contra otros sin preocupación ya que sus ataques son negados por el noventa por ciento, lo que reduce aún poderosos golpes en pequeños arañazos que pueden ser curadas en él medio de la batalla. A pesar de que puede proteger contra cualquier ataque físico desde el exterior, los ataques dentro de él son una excepción. Debido a Kazıklı Bey manifestando lanzas desde dentro de él, que es incapaz de protegerlo, y es la primera vez que se recibe daño real, mientras que vestido con la armadura. Es un poderoso, continuamente activo Fantasma Noble, por lo que agrega mucho a su coste de mantenimiento de energía mágica.

La armadura difiere ligeramente entre las dos encarnaciones de Karna. Dentro de la célula de la luna, que es capaz de proteger contra el borrado, lo que permite a un ser humano que tiene que volver a su cuerpo después de la célula de la luna Guerra del Santo Grial, incluso si no es el ganador.

 **Nombre: Vijaya:** _O Shiva, guía a mí._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

El arco del Señor Shiva, es un arco bien y glorioso que Karna mantiene envuelta en llamas utilizando su habilidad Prana Burst, con el fin de proteger su identidad. El arco en si no tiene habilidad pero toda flecha hecha a mano de Karna se vuelven Astra, armas divinas de los dioses, lo que le permite manipular la energía y el poder del sol para convertirlas en flechas a la par con fantasmas nobles de rango E como también ser capaz de multiplicar su número permitiéndole disparar varias en vez de una.

 **Nombre:** **Brahmastra** **:** _O Brahma, Cubrir la Tierra._

 **Clase: anti-ejército, anti-país.**

 **Rango: A**

Es un Fantasma Noble concedido a Karna por del brahmán Parashurama. Utilizado por la invocación del nombre del dios Brahma, perseguirá al enemigo y seguramente golpear con una amplia gama eficaz, pero no puede ser utilizado en los opositores de mayor capacidad que él mismo debido a una maldición. Se manifestará como una flecha bajo la Archer clase y se manifestará como un arma de proyectiles diferente a otros ramos.

 **Nombre:** **Brahmastra Kundala:** _O Brahma, la maldición de mí_

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: A+**

Es un Fantasma Noble obtenido por Karna del Brahman Parashurama. Se trata de un proyectil que se le concedió su atributo de fuego, Prana Burst (llamas), que a partir de un solo golpe se asemeja a un arma nuclear. Aparecerá como una flecha bajo el Archer clase, y se manifestará como un proyectil a otros ramos. Para el uso de este noble fantasma se necesita el sacrificio de Brahmastra.

 **Posibles Nobles Fantasmas:**

 **Actualmente no Accesibles:**

 **Nombre: Bhaumastra:** _O Bhumi, se mi oración._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D+**

Astra de Bhūmi, diosa de la tierra, El arma podría crear túneles profundamente en la tierra.

 **Nombre: Bhargavastra:** _Oh Parashurama, se superior._

 **Clase: Anti-mundo.**

 **Rango: EX.**

Astra del Señor Parashurama, Gurú de Karna. Este Astra posee la habilidad de Parashurama en tiro con arco. Infalible. Trae una lluvia de flechas mucho más potente que las armas Brahmastra y podría causar la destrucción total de un planeta si no se retractó.

 **Nombre: Nagaastra:** _Oh Naga, sea mi arma._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Astra de las Nagas, El arma tendría una puntería infalible en la cual adquiere diferentes formas en diferentes clases que es invocado Karna, una espada en saber, una lanza en Lancer, una flecha en Archer y tal. Un arma que toma forma curva al igual que una serpiente por lo que al ser lanzada gira en si misma con las probabilidades para poder acertar su terrible ataque.

 **Nombre: Brahmashira:** _O Brahma, se destrucción final._

 **Clase: Anti-mundo, Anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: EX**

Astra del Señor Brahma, el Creador, capaz de matar Devas o básicamente seres divinos. Es la evolución de la Brahmastra, 4 veces más fuerte que Brahmastra.

 **Nombre: Brahmadanda:** _O Brahma, se protector final._

 **Clase: Soporte, ¿anti-universo o anti-mundos?**

 **Rango: EX.**

Astra del Señor Brahma, el Creador, capaz de repeler el Brahmastra Astra y Brahmashira y cualquier otro tipo de armas que el creador ha creado. Básicamente el escudo final.

Se dice que posee el poder de destruir la totalidad universo o Brahmand, los 14 reinos de acuerdo con la cosmología hindú cuando se utiliza para propósitos ofensivos. Altamente prohibido utilizar contra un enemigo inferior. Diseñado para neutralizar Vaishnavastra de Vishnu y Pashupatastra de Shiva.

Por ser un arma tal es básicamente y quizás imposible mostrarse en la realidad misma. Por ser capaz de destruir 14 mundos es básicamente superior a la espada de la ruptura, EA.

 **Nombre: Rudraastra:** _O Rudra, Ruge conmigo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Astra de Rudra, un dios relacionado o confundido o señalado como otra identidad del dios Shiva, contiene el poder de un Rudra o básicamente la forma física de una tormenta intensa. Cuando se utiliza, se invoca el poder de una furiosa tormenta que arrasa todo a su paso.

Supuestamente tiene la capacidad de detener el mantra para el Siva Kavach (armaduras).

 **Nombre: Suryastra:** _O Surya, dame tu luz._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

Astra de Surya, la deidad solar y el padre de Karna, Puede crear una luz deslumbrante que disipara cualquier oscuridad / secar las masas de agua / puede producir una luz cegadora que debilitara a los enemigos.

 **Nombre: Indraastra:** _O Indra, deja caer._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+++**

Astra de Indra dios de tiempo y el rey de Devas, provocaría una "ducha" de flechas del cielo con el atributo de la luz y relámpagos.

 **Nombre: Varunastra:** _O Varuna, sea la fuerza._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Astra de Varuna, dios del agua, el arma descargada liberaría volúmenes torrenciales de agua. Esta arma se menciona comúnmente como utilizado para contrarrestar la Agneyastra por lo que hace este noble fantasma la fuerza absoluta contra todo ataque de fuego. Por mientras use este Noble fantasma no puede usar Agneyastra.

 **Nombre: Maheshwarastra:** _O Astra, se mi vista._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: EX**

Astra del Señor Maheshwara, una forma del dios Shiva, contiene el poder del tercer ojo de Shiva. Por lo cual se manifiesta en un tercer ojo en Karna. Dispara un rayo de fuego muy rápido que puede convertir incluso los seres celestiales para completar cenizas. Imparable e infalible y tiene el poder de convertir la creación entera a cenizas

 **Nombre: Agneyastra:** _O Agni, se el fuego._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

Astra de Agni, dios del fuego, el arma descargada emitiría llamas inextinguibles por medios normales. Al activarse este Noble fantasma Karna tiene que sacrificar Kavacha y Kundala pero igual adquiere una mejora en su Prana Burst que aumenta a rango A+++, eso sí, no se puede utilizar Varunastra por mientras se use este Noble fantasma.

 _._

* * *

 _Wow, solo Wow, en serio gente, yo no invente estas cosas, todos son verdaderos Noble fantasmas o Astras como es en su leyenda y lo más gracioso es que no son todos, hay un montón, un montón de verdad y son de todo tipos pero puse los más importantes o que me llamaron la atención. De verdad Karna es igual que fuerte que Rama y ambos son a la par que Gilgamesh aunque con la jodida cosa con la cadena Enkidu que hace que Karna esté en terrible desventaja._

 _Sobre_ **Brahmadanda** _la cosa es peluda, en serio, porque de verdad dice que tiene el poder para destruir el universo aunque nunca se usó así que no sé qué decir, por ello puse signos de interrogación porque simplemente sus niveles de poder es bastante alto._

 _Karna domino estos Astras y eran muchos, yo dije Wow, este mano es un Gary su pero no, resulta ser que cuando termino su entrenamiento para dominar estas armas de parte de Parashurama, él tenía 85 años, Wow, nuevamente Wow porque Karna es un semidiós prodigo y del mejor, para que le haya tomado casi toda una vida para lograr tal, básicamente este tipo es un verdadero Badass._

 _Toaneo07._


	47. Hattori Hanzo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin

 _Clase alternativa: Saber_

 **Identidad:** Hattori hanzo

Apariencia **:**

 **Maestro:**

 **Alineamiento:** Mal neutral

 _Estadísticas:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** _:_ B

 _Fuerza:_ C

 _Mana:_ C

 _Resistencia:_ C

 _Agilidad:_ A

 _Suerte:_ C++

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia:_ A++

 _Continuación de batalla:_ C

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tácticas militares:_ C

 _Actividades subversivas:_ C

 _Magia:_ C

 _Instinto:_ B

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Oni no Hanzo:** _incluso un demonio derrama lágrimas._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: C++**

Cuando se activa este noble fantasma todas las estadísticas y habilidades de Assassin aumenta de manera exponencial, Assassin en vida fue conocido como un guerrero fiero e imbatible, esta habilidad le permite un aumento dramático de poder que le permite hacerle frente a un millar de soldados enemigos. También se gana una especie de serenidad que le permite formular planes a alta velocidad y pensar con calma durante la batalla.

 **Nombre: Sainen:** _Terreno del gran samurái ninja,._

 **Clase: realidad mármol**

 **Rango: A**

Una realidad mármol o esfera de realidad se activa invocado el templo Sainenji, que fue hecho por Assassin ya mayor y yendo por el apodo Sainen, la invocación de este templo trae consigo a todos los soldados, guerreros, samuráis y ninjas del clan Iga que habían luchado a lado de Assassin y que lucharan una vez más en batalla.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	48. Aradia

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Aradia di toscano, reina de las brujas.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B.

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Ocultación de presencia: D_

 _Territorio de creación: C_

 _Construcción de objetos: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Doble invocación: B._

 _Magia: C_

 _Encantamiento a alta velocidad: C_

 _Divinidad (Falso): N/A. Supuesta hija de la diosa Diana y Lucifer además de ser comparada a Diana a gran cantidad._

 _Monstruo inocente: N/A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Vangelo:** _O, el Evangelio de las brujas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D+**

El Vangelo o el evangelio de las brujas es un libro que Aradia recibió supuestamente de la diosa diana con la intención de esparcir el conocimiento y gracia de la brujería, este noble fantasma es la manifestación de todo el conocimiento mágico de Aradia aunque se centra exclusivamente en artes de Wicca y brujas actuales, básicamente quien lo lee adquiere seguros pasos a pasos en ser capaz de hacer magia, Aradia prefiere dárselo a sus maestros o más cercanos para darle conocimiento mágicos de habilidades de gran alcance, no importa si el lector no tiene talento en la magia sino que los efectos de este libro dota la habilidad.

Como contenido tiene una lista de hechizos, encantamientos, ceremonias, tradiciones y rituales tantos blancos como negros además de historia de todo mago famoso antes del tiempo de Aradia, también la habilidad de invocar protección de acuerdo a los llamados de diosas paganas como Diana o Vesta o Laverna entre otras. Debido a que Aradia fue enviada a la tierra para enseñar a las personas la magia este noble fantasma puede seguir existiendo incluso si Aradia ha fallecido.

 **Nombre:** _ **s'**_ **Araja dimoniu:** _O, la demonizada bruja._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D+++**

Este noble fantasma nació de unos de los muchos epítetos de Aradia, tiene dos habilidades aunque se puede activar una a la vez y no al mismo tiempo, la primera habilidad es que se invoca una maldición y es lanzada a un objetivo, ya sea un ser vivo o un objeto es decisión de Aradia, se transforma en una entidad demoniaca que cae bajo la categoría de familiar o un efecto secundario terrible para la víctima, si es un familiar Aradia es capaz de darle ordenes por un corto tiempo antes de que la maldición desaparezca, la segunda habilidad es que Aradia recibe la misma maldición convirtiéndose en un ser demoniaco, su atributo cambia a mal caótico, recibe las habilidades **Mejora de locura** de rango E-, **contaminación mental** de rango D y su habilidad **monstruo inocente** aumenta a rango Amostrando su transformación como un demonio. La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que se pierde el **Encubrimiento de presencia** y el uso de los otros nobles fantasmas por mientras este siga activo.

 **Nombre:** **Sa Rejusta** **:** _O, la demonizada justa._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Un noble fantasma simple que parece más un simple hechizo que otra cosa pero la verdad debido a que Aradia se le comparaba a una supuesta figura sobrenatural del mismo nombre del folclore sardo. Con el encantamiento **s'Araja justa** puede dar una bendición a quien quería que le permite usar hechicería de nivel Servant a expensas de la cantidad de mana de Aradia, como también si Aradia activa la bendición en si misma recibe una habilidad cualquiera de su oponente aunque esto siempre será de rango D.

Por mientras este activo este noble fantasma no se puede usar los otros

 **Nombre:** **Doamna Zînelor:** _O, la reina de las hadas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Un noble fantasma que se parece más un encantamiento que otra pero una vez más Aradia se le comparaba con otra figura mística, al invocarse este noble fantasma se recibe la habilidad **Protección de las hadas** de rango C y se es capaz de invocar hadas como familiares, si bien no tienen habilidades ofensivas pero con sus habilidades inhumanas las hacen bastante peligrosas para diversas situaciones que no sean de combates.

 **Nombre: Calurasi:** _O, danza con el Calus._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Este noble fantasma solo puede activarse cuando Doamna Zînelor haya sido usado una sola vez pero eso sí, no se puede usar al mismo tiempo. Es la invocación de un grupo de seguidores de un grupo fundado por Aradia en la que fue conocida como una sociedad secreta en Rumania que practicaban un ritual de baile, este grupo era llamado Calurasi, el grupo invocado por Aradia tienen la capacidad de volar y como armas llevan instrumentos musicales como algunos raros que llevaban armas como espadas, bastones, caballos de maderas y banderas, este grupo en sí mismo no son para el combate sino para crear un ritual con canto y baile que atraería a la gente a hacer festejo, de esto se extrae una gran cantidad de mana a Aradia que almacena con seguridad, este ritual se llama **Calus** , también tiene la habilidad de curación milagrosa e incluso pueden curar daño causado por hadas, lo cual va más allá de lo ordinario.

Por otro lado si un Servant ve este grupo serán objetivo de una compulsión de apartase de los Calurasi ya que estos no pelearan contra el Servant y si lo hará será en un momento de extrema necesidad.

 **Nombre:** **The Sabbat: Tregunda:** _O, Sabbat: ritual de las altas brujerías._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

El ritual más grande de Aradia, no es que hace mucho pero si se juega bien puede resultar ser mortal, es un ritual que tiene que ser hecho en siete días, tiene que ser comenzado en un sábado y terminado en el otro sábado a media noche, con la ayuda de Calurasi se usa el mana ganado y es ahí que se activa este ritual en donde hace un llamado a Diana, la diosa romana de la caza y supuesta madre de Aradia, en la cual le dará una fuerte bendición a Aradia que consisten en dejar la divinidad de Aradia a rango B pero recibe otras habilidades como **Detección de presencia** y **Afección de la diosa** de rango B además si el ritual cae con suerte en luna llena todas las estadísticas de Aradia aumenta un rango más.

 **Nombre:** **Stregheria** **:** _O, La hechicería de la diosa Wicca._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma solo puede ser usado después de The Sabbat, básicamente Aradia adquiere la habilidad **Conocimiento arcaico, Palabra divina a alta velocidad, cuerpo natural, la sabiduría de regalo divino, Brujería y familiar** de rango B. básicamente este noble fantasma convierte a Aradia en un espíritu divino no siendo un espíritu divino, porque ella fue llamada y comparada con espíritus, demonios y dioses mágicos además ser conocida como la diosa de las Wicca le ha dotado de tanto conocimiento que básicamente le ha hecho la hechicera suprema de la magia y con sus habilidades actuales es capaz de crea contra reformas mágicas contra su enemigos.

Básicamente es una bomba de poder y conocimiento mágico.

* * *

 _._

 _Esta será quien aparecerá en un futuro fic hecho por mi crossover entre RWBY y Fate._

 _Toaneo07._


	49. Cu Chulainn 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Saber, Caster y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Cu Chulainn.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B+_

 _Equitación: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Runas: C++_

 _Maestro en artes marciales: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gae Bolg:** _Lanza que destruye con la muerte._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B-**

Esta lanza fue tallada en hueso de una criatura marina y dado a Rider de Scathach. Esta lanza posee un nivel de poder que se convirtió en el arma firma de Rider y es lo suficientemente grande como para calificarlo para la clase Lancer.

Se decía que cuando la punta de lanza entró en el cuerpo del enemigo causaría que todo el cuerpo y que toda sus articulaciones se llenarían de púas.

Al invocar el nombre de la lanza y asestar un golpe que perfora la piel, este concepto se manifiesta en el cuerpo de la meta de Rider y numerosas púas será formados en la sangre y venas de la víctima causando daño a los órganos internos como también un daño venenoso a la sangre de la víctima, si es un Servant el objetivo dicho Servant perderá dos rango en resistencia, fuerza y agilidad aunque claro también se le añade el daño por la puñalada con Gae Bolg.

 **Nombre:** **Del Chliss:** _Lanza mortal de júbilo menor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

La segunda lanza de Cu Chulainn, es tan desconocida que nunca ha sido mostrada incluso si Cu Chulainn haya sido invocado en la clase Lancer, la lanza en si no tiene mucho poder por su falta de fama pero posee la habilidad de alterar la casualidad para ignorar cualquier defensa y golpear al enemigo dejándole la marca de una runa pertenecientes a las 18 runas nórdicas originales las cuales pueden causar un sinfín de efectos a la orden de Cu Chulainn.

 **Nombre:** **Liath Macha y Dub Sainglend:** _Corceles fantasmales del lago místico._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

La fuente de la designación del Cu Chulainn como Rider. En su leyenda estos dos caballos fantasmales se le acercaron a Rider y se rompieron por él en un solo día.

A partir de entonces obedecían sólo a él y se convirtieron en parte de su carro. Poseen una gran velocidad y fuerza increíble, siendo conocido por haber llevado a Rider toda Irlanda en menos de un día, que de paso fue en el mismo día.

Pueden ser fijados a carro de Rider o luchar junto a él como vanguardia formidable; Laith Macha se nota que han matado a cincuenta hombres con los dientes y treinta con cada uno de sus cascos.

Estando en las proximidades de las eleva ya considerable resistencia de Rider y agilidad, lo que contribuye más a su Continuación de batalla subiéndolo a rango A.

Sin embargo, su verdadera fuerza reside en su capacidad para volver de la muerte, siempre y cuando Rider es consciente y tiene suficiente Prana.

Aproximadamente cinco rondas después de la muerte, que "reaparecerán" en el lugar del círculo de invocación a través del cual Rider entró en el mundo moderno y trataran de ir de nuevo a su lado.

Velocidad, distancia e incluso la muerte no hacen nada para separarlos de unirse a Rider; golpearan hacia abajo cualquier obstáculo o frontera o protección que impidan que se unan a Rider, preferirán destrozar a todo lo que esté en su camino, básicamente solamente es un alivio temporal antes de reunirse con su cuidador.

 **Nombre: Riastrad:** _Terrible locura de batalla._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

Una habilidad, el espasmo urdimbre, que permitió a Cu Chulainn convertirse en un poderoso Berserker, es una transformación bestial en donde Cu Chulainn entra en un estado de locura y ansia de batalla que le ayudo mucho de sus combates. Es con esto que le permite entrar en la clase Berserker pero el Riastrad era más que solo una habilidad sino una trasformación por lo cual se convirtió en un noble fantasma. Básicamente permite a Cu Chulainn adquirir **Mejora de locura** de rango A, su **Continuación de batalla** , y **Maestro en artes marciales** aumenta a Rango A, esto de por decir que se convierte en una bestia en el campo de batalla pero viene con un costo y es que no puede usar ningún otro Noble fantasma, Su parámetro de Resistencia y Suerte pierden un rango y el costo de Prana aumenta debido a que básicamente se convirtió en un Berserker.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta la versión de Cu Chulainn como Rider, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _Toaneo07._


	50. Indrajit

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer, Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Indrajit.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Afección de la diosa: C++. Rider adoraba tanto a Pratyangira que recibió favores a respuesta de su adoración._

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Mejora de locura: C. Siendo un Asura es capaz de entrar en un estado de locura que mejora sus estadísticas._

 _Magia: E+_

 _Calma furiosa: C. Siendo un Asura es capaz de aprovechar un estado Berserker sin perder totalmente la calma._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Yajna:** _O Pratyangira, acepta Mina Oferta._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

El carro celestial que toma forma en el momento de Rider terminó su adoración al fuego y Nikumbala, un ritual sagrado para adorar a la diosa Pratyangira. Es un carro tirado por una figura en llamas de una bestia con los jefes de varias leonas, cuyo número está en constante cambio. Se deja un rastro ardiente sobre su carga, llegando a más de 300 km / hora en la velocidad máxima.

Debido a la bendición de Brahma, una vez Rider termina su adoración al fuego, que es invencible en contra de cualquier acto ofensiva de rango A y por debajo. La única forma de hacerle daño es o bien destruir el carro primero o encontrar la ubicación de su culto al fuego y destruirlo. En caso de que cualquiera de los métodos se despliega, este Fantasma Noble no podrá volver a ser usado.

 **Nombre: Vaishnavastra:** _O Vishnu, Despedaza a tu enemigo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A.**

Un Noble Fantasma que se manifiesta en forma de un arma larga similar a una lanza, con un solo punto de la punta; es un arma extraña que es más apropiado para ser lanzado o por empalar al enemigo en lugar de cortar con él. Una de las Noble Fantasma en forma de Astra que se le fue enseñado a él por Shukra, gurú de los asuras.

En su forma dormida, Rider es lo suficientemente fuerte como para usarlo para aplastar a sus enemigos, pero cuando su verdadero nombre es llamado se convierte en un arma arrojadiza / perforación que tiene la capacidad de "ignorar defensa" y dar en el blanco.

Sólo los que tienen la habilidad de la Divinidad de rango A y superior pueden utilizar una defensa contra este Noble Fantasma. Ya que sólo ignora la defensa y no se dirige automáticamente al enemigo, un Servant con suficiente agilidad todavía puede evadirlo.

Sin embargo, es un Noble Fantasma de rango A sólo por su capacidad de ignorar la defensa; daño infligido en realidad es sólo equivalente a rango B.

La Tasa de consumo de Prana cuando se activa el "ignorar defensa" capacidad es continua aun cuando no se ha usado para la batalla, por lo que Rider prefiere usarlo como un arma cuerpo a cuerpo en vez de arma arrojadiza, ya que es más eficiente de esa manera.

 **Nombre: Nagaastra:** _O Naga, sea poder._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Astra de las Nagas, El arma tendría una puntería infalible en la cual adquiere diferentes formas en diferentes clases que es invocado Indrajit, una espada como Saber, una lanza como Lancer, una flecha como Archer y un hacha como Rider. Un arma que toma forma curva al igual que una serpiente por lo que al ser lanzada gira en si misma con las probabilidades para poder acertar su terrible ataque y dejar un veneno que afectara profundamente a la víctima.

 **Nombre: Nagapasha:** _O Naga, se prisión._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Un Astra enseñados por las Nagas, es manifiesta como cadenas de energías que puede aprisionar al enemigo como si fueran serpientes vivas, las cadenas tiene múltiples usos tantos defensivos como ofensivos ya que estas cadenas al actuar como serpientes vivas pueden atacar al enemigo incluso cuando Rider esté ocupado en otra cosas.

 **Nombre: Brahmastra:** _O Brahma, Envuelva la Tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Otra de las Noble Fantasma en forma de Astra que fue enseñado a Indrajit por Shukra, gurú de los Asuras. Envuelto con la fuerza mística de Brahma, bajo la mano de Rider esta arma se manifiesta como cientos de proyectiles, con grandes fuegos que envuelve cada una de ella y una naturaleza destructiva con resultado comparado al de un arma nuclear. Utilizado por la invocación del nombre del dios Brahma, que se concreta en la forma de un pico de perforación que se multiplicará con el fin de golpear al enemigo por bombardéalos a ellos con una amplia gama efectiva.

Extremadamente potente, este Fantasma Noble es la carta de triunfo oculta de Rider.

 **Nombre: Pashupatastra:** _O Shiva, Deshace Creación._

 **Clase: Anti-mundo.**

 **Rango: EX.**

El arma personal irresistible y más destructivo de Rider, se manifiesta bajo su control en la forma de un arma corta en forma de lanza con picos de 2 puntas. El último de la Noble Fantasma en forma de Astra que fue enseñado a él por Shukra, gurú de los asuras. Nunca para ser utilizado contra los enemigos menores o por los guerreros menores, la Pashupatastra es capaz de destruir la creación y vencer a todos los seres.

En el momento en que llegue a la meta, Pashupatastra activa su efecto de "creación de perdición", más y más la ampliación de su alcance efectivo. A pesar de que tiene un inmenso rango, la verdadera fuerza de esta Fantasma Noble es su efecto absoluto de anulando todo lo que "existe" sin excepción, aun en el mundo.

Debido a su naturaleza absoluta, el uso de Pashupatastra fue dado muchas restricciones por los Devas; no puede ser utilizado contra los más débiles que Rider, y sólo puede ser utilizado para mantener el Dharma. Debido a eso, a pesar de que es el arma más fuerte que él aprendió de Shukra, Rider había nunca la uso o empleo en la batalla, en lugar de confiar en su otros Nobles Fantasmas.

De hecho, se considera explícitamente como inútil,

Como "un arma que no se puede utilizar es peor que incluso una herramienta de agricultura".

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí tenemos a Indrajit, este tipo seriamente me sorprendió cuando la primera vez que supe de él, él es en verdad fuerte, tanto como Rama, Karna y Arjuma entre otros, dios, de verdad los héroes/vilanos hindú sí que son cosas serias._

 _Toaneo07._


	51. Sargón de Akkad

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Caster_

 **Identidad:** Sargón de Akkad.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B._

 _Divinidad: C._

 _Regla de oro: B._

 _Tácticas militares: C +._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Bab-ilu:** _Llave del Tesoro del Rey._

 **Clase: Anti-Ejército.**

 **Rango: B +.**

Cuando Sargón derrotó Lugalzagesi de Uruk, no se contentó con sólo derribar las grandes paredes de Gilgamesh sino hizo más. Para consolidar su reinado sobre Sumer saqueó los templos de Uruk y robó una llave que Gilgamesh que el pueblo de Uruk crearon usando oro celestial. Aunque Sargón no tiene acceso completo a los tesoros dentro de la Puerta de Babilonia, él es capaz de sacar muchos tantas armas que pueda desde rango E- a Rango B. Diez de esas armas sería salir de diez esferas brillantes que aparecen en una formación circular alrededor de él. A diferencia de Gilgamesh y sus descendientes, Las armas sacadas no tienen habilidades especiales o son prototipos de otras armas legendarias de otros héroes pero eso sí, siguen siendo Noble fantasmas sin nombres.

 **Nombre: Maldición de Acad:** _Juicio de Enlil._

 **Clase:** Anti-ejercito.

 **Rango:** B-

Un tipo de magia, este Noble Fantasma es una maldición que las ocho deidades principales del panteón Anunnaki trajeron abajo en Akkad. Si bien el propio Noble Fantasma afecta sólo a Sargón, las consecuencias de dichos Noble Fantasma son potencialmente de gran alcance. Todas las estadísticas de Sargón, excepto por su Mana se reducirá en un rango completo. Al hacerlo, se podrá convocar a su ejército que una vez sirvieron bajo el bando de Sargón. El uso de este Fantasma Noble requiere un encantamiento:

 _Por primera vez desde que las ciudades se construyeron y fundaron_

 _Los campos que no produjo grano, los océanos no produjeron peces y huertos no produjeron vino,_

 _El que dormía en el techo, murió en el techo._

 _El que dormía en la casa, no tenía sepultura._

 _El que come, muerto de hambre._

 _Héroes yacían muertos en la cima de los héroes._

 _La sangre de los traidores corrió sobre la sangre de los hombres honestos._

 _Enlil, se puede destruir esta ciudad._

Por mientras se invoca este Noble Fantasma Sargo no podrá usar Bab-ilu. Con este Noble fantasma se puede volver a usar Cazador de Dios si ya fue usado anterior pero se pierde un rango más en todas las estadísticas de Sargón.

 **Nombre: Cazador de Dios:** _Para matar a lo Divino._

 **Tipo: Anti-Divinidad.**

 **Rango: A +.**

La historia ha embrollado los registros históricos. El Nimrod mencionado en el Génesis y el Libro de las Crónicas es, de hecho, Sargón de Akkad que derribó los muros de la ciudad y destruyó todas las representaciones de los reyes anteriores. Este Noble Fantasma de representa la conexión provisional de "Nimrod" con la Torre de Babel de la fábula y las propias acciones de Sargón en la destrucción de los templos de Ishtar / Eanna en Uruk y Enlil en Nippon. Sargón puede matar a cualquier ser divino con un golpe siempre que su Divinidad, Suerte y / o resistencia a la magia este por debajo de un de rango B.

Este Fantasma Noble sólo puede utilizarse una vez. Sin embargo a través del uso de la maldición de Akkad o un Sello de Comando, esta Noble fantasma puede ser una vez más.

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	52. Gondul

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Gondul.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: C+_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 _Elemento de creación: D_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Doble invocación: B. Con la clase Lancer._

 _Valquiria: B. Siendo una valquiria adquieren la capacidad de volar._

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 _Encantamiento a alta velocidad: B_

 _Magia: B_

 _Rostro místico: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gandr:** _Encantamiento de la malicia tortuosa._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Básicamente se podría considerar un encantamiento simple que un noble fantasma pero en realidad Gandr se convirtió en un noble fantasma debido a la fama del hechizo en sí y los efectos que Gondul puede causar al usarlo, es un hechizo pequeño y no notable que al entrar en contacto con su objetivo causa dos efectos: una fuerte maldición de enfermedad que causa debilidad al afectado y el segundo efecto aparte es el causar **Confusión y Contaminación mental** de rango E a su objetivo, esto causa que el enemigo comience a tomar decisiones irracionales como pensamientos extraños que en otro caso no habría aceptado.

También tiene otra habilidad bastante aterradora, aquellos que fueron objetivos y afectados por este hechizo cuando mueran, ya sea tenga que ver Gondul o no, regresaran siendo parte del segundo noble fantasma de Gondul, ya sea si tienen sus habilidades originales depende si son Servants o no, aquellos que son personas normales podrán usar todas sus habilidades mientras que los Servants también podrían pero aquellos con **Resistencia a la magia, Divinidad, Protección de la fe, Protección de las hadas y Alma de un mártir** no pueden usar sus habilidades e incluso si poseen un alto rango de esas habilidades pueden hacerle frente a Gondul y atacarle incluso.

Esta última habilidad provenía de la relación de Gondul con Ragnhild Tregagas.

 **Nombre:** **Einherjar:** _héroes caídos invocados una vez más._

 **Clase: anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B (+++)**

El noble fantasma definitivo de Gondul, tiene que preparar un ritual con un determinado tiempo para poder usarlo, primero tiene que ir a territorio en donde descansa los muertos y hacer un ritual que les enviara al Valhalla en donde recibirán entrenamiento y será comandados por Gondul entonces por su propia decisión estos guerreros traídos desde la muerte pelearan con todas sus habilidades y como se ha dicho con Gandr si se trae Servants solo aquellos que no poseen una habilidad como **Resistencia a la magia, Divinidad, Protección de la fe, Protección de las hadas y Alma de un mártir** pueden pelear con todo, incluso usar sus noble fantasmas, además de seguir ciegamente las ordenes de Gondul.

La desventaja principal de este noble fantasma es que no puede ser usado contra los seres vivos pero como los Servants tienen cuerpo espiritual son objetivos perfectos para los Einherjar.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	53. Barbarika

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Barbarika.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E-_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: A++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: B_

 _Ojo de la mente: B_

 _Tácticas militares: C_

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Valentía: C_

 _Cuerpo natural; C. Haber renacido en un humano antes de haber sido un Yaksha le dio un cuerpo de gran alcance._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Teen Ban:** _O Shiva, destruye con tus flechas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, anti-ejército.**

 **Rango: A.**

Sion tres flechas junto con su arco dados por Valmiki o su dueño original, el dios de la destrucción, Shiva, las tres flechas en si tienen una terrible habilidad: Una sola flecha es suficiente para destruir todos los rivales en cualquier guerra y entonces automáticamente volverá a la aljaba de Barbarika.

La primera flecha se utiliza para marcar todas las cosas que Barbarika quiere destruir. Al soltar la tercera flecha, destruiría todas las cosas que están marcados y luego automáticamente volverá a la aljaba de Barbarika.

Si Barbarika utiliza la segunda flecha, entonces la segunda flecha marcará todas las cosas que Barbarika quiere salvar. Sobre el uso de la tercera flecha, destruirá todas las cosas que no están marcados.

En otras palabras, con una flecha Barbarika puede solucionar todos sus objetivos y con la otra se puede destruirlos.

Los efectos de la primera flecha son innegables ya que incluso marca las cosas ocultas, como se demostró en su leyenda que le dio a una hoja oculta bajo el pie de krishna durante un reto en la cual Barbarika tenía que marcar todas las hojas de un árbol y lo logro incluyendo a la hoja oculta bajo el pie de krishna, básicamente la primera flecha puede atrapar a sus objetivos incluso aun cuando se escondan porque siempre lo encontraran, la clave para derrotar los efectos de este noble fantasma es ser atacado por la segunda flecha que le hace inmune a los efectos de la tercera flecha.

 **Nombre: Teen Baandhaari:** _O Krishna, soy el portador._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Este noble fantasma nació de un suceso que le ocurrió a Barbarika.

Lord Krishna disfrazado como un brahmán detuvo Barbarika para examinar su fuerza cuando este fue a ver el estado de la futura guerra Mahabharata. Cuando se le preguntó a él cuántos días iba a tomar para terminar la guerra de Kurukshetra solo, Barbarika respondió que podía terminar en un minuto y al explicar las habilidades de Teen Ban, Krishna acepto su razonamiento.

Barbarika llegó a ser conocido por el apelativo Teen Baandhaari: el "Portador de Tres flechas"

Este Noble fantasma nació de los logros aunque cortos de Barbarika, estos fueron notables y alabados por krishna. Este noble fantasma se manifiesta de una cierta forma, Barbarika al disparar sus flechas y darle a sus enemigos u objetivos le causa una marca que a diferencia de las marcas de Teen Ban, estas en cambio tienen un efecto semi-similar en la cual las hace objetivos automáticos de la siguiente flecha pero no les causa que los ataques o las fechas enviadas encuentren sus objetivos sino solo su ubicación.

básicamente aquellos que son marcados por la marca de Teen Baandhaari no podrán ocultar su ubicación pero podrán usar un medio para ocultarse a la vista y usar una defensa, es decir por ejemplo que son capaces de ocultarse en un edificio pero se sabría que están en aquel lugar solo que no se sabe en qué parte están.

Este detalle es importante porque la verdadera forma de Teen Baandhaari se manifiesta. Con tres flechas que se han unidos en una sola es lanzada a la zona en donde el objetivo marcado se encuentra y si bien no le dará en el sentido de la palabra directamente eso no importaría porque Teen Baandhaari al impactar en la zona del objetivo causa una destrucción comparable a la mitad de una ciudad y posiblemente causar aún mas

Es por ello que este noble fantasma es anti-ejercito porque se puede marcar incluso objetos inanimados y ser el objetivo a una zona en específico en donde puede diezmar ejércitos.

Es básicamente una forma directa de Teen Ban pero considerando que es tres veces más fuerte que la destrucción causada por la tercera flecha de Teen Ban es compresible que este noble fantasma sea un arma que llega a un nivel tal.

Desgraciadamente este tiene un terrible efecto secundario: Solamente se puede usar en el bando ganador. Es una maldición derivada de la promesa que Barbarika hizo a su madre en donde pelearía en el bando perdedor o el que es más débil, según el esto es para ayudarle al bando perdedor de una guerra la victoria que necesitan pero fue entonces que krishna encontró una terrible falla a tal promesa y futura maldición.

"Krishna dice que cualquier lado que él apoya sólo hará que el otro lado débil debido a su poder. Nadie será capaz de derrotarlo. Por lo tanto, Barbarika se ve obligado a apoyar al otro lado que se ha vuelto más débil debido a su palabra a su madre. Así, en una guerra real, se la pasara oscilando entre las dos partes, destruyendo así todo el ejército de los dos lados y finalmente permanece él sólo. Posteriormente, ninguno de los lados es victorioso ya que será el único sobreviviente solitario."

Esta maldición se manifiesta en que si el bando de Barbarika de alguna manera se vuelve el más fuerte entonces obligatoriamente desertara de ese lado, usara Teen Baandhaari en sus antiguos aliados y desertara al otro lado. Básicamente es una maldición de aquel que desea ayudar al débil pero que se convierte traidor al otro.

Esto no es una maldición activa de hecho sino que en una guerra normal del santo grial Barbarika no tendrá problemas en el uso de este noble fantasma pero considerando que él se vuelve "el fuerte" recibe una pérdida de un rango en sus parámetros por cada uso de Teen Baandhaari pero si por casualidad pasa a estar en unas guerra Apocrypha…..entonces las cosas no terminaran bien.

* * *

 _._

 _Este héroe aparecerá en mi futuro fic crossover entre RWBY y Fate Apocrypha._

 _Toaneo07._


	54. Arachne

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Caster, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Arachne, la reinas de las arañas.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: E+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B-_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Dialogo animal E- (B si son arañas)_

 _Familiar (Arañas): A+++. Por ser la reina de las arañas básicamente ella es su diosa._

 _Contaminación mental: E-_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: C._ _Assassin posee la increíble fuerza, velocidad y durabilidad de una araña si está o no está en forma humana junto con todas sus habilidades._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Theridiidae:** _Seda de evisceración._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C-**

Una mejora de la seda de araña de Assassin. Al canalizar Prana a lo largo de sus cadenas, se puede reforzar la ya fuerte filamentos y los hacen con gran nitidez. La seda se convierte en capaz de cortar la mayoría de los materiales no mágicas, incluyendo el acero y el hormigón y convierte cualquier web tejida por asesino en una trampa mortal literal.

Si Arachne es invocada como Assassin esto se transforma en un campo limitado en donde están llenos de trampas y si es invocada en Archer esto es básicamente una flecha que al entrar en contacto con algo estalla en una explosión de seda irrompible que atrapara a cualquier victima cercana.

 **Nombre: Moira:** _La gran tejedora._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

La leyenda de Assassin como la mejor tejedora de toda Grecia, superior a igualar Atenea, dio a luz a esta Noble Fantasma.

Al meditar en un sujeto en específico, Assassin entra en trance y hace girar un tapiz elaborado que representa la historia del objetivo, lo que le permite determinar la identidad de un Servant con facilidad. Esto se logra aprovechar el poder de las Tres Parcas, que producen y mantienen los hilos de la vida de todos los seres humanos a lo largo de los milenios.

Claro que necesita cumplir unas condiciones: Tiene que saber la aptitud del objetivo, un poco de historia del mismo aun cuan pequeña sea la información y deba de tener en mente su apariencia física, desgraciadamente aquellos con la habilidad Monstruo Inocente son inmune a este noble fantasma porque su apariencia actual es una distorsión de los susurros de las masas, por lo tanto no es su forma original.

 **Nombre: Arachnofobia:** _Reina de las arañas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

El miedo de las arañas, aquel nombre de esa denominada fobia, vino todo de Arachne. No se puede utilizar los otros Nobles fantasmas de Assassin y esta se transforma en su versión del mito ósea una mujer con el cuerpo de una araña gigante, su **Contaminación mental, su fuerza monstruosa** además adquirir **Clarividencia** y sus estadísticas de Fuerza, resistencia y Mana aumenta a Rango B. Sus habilidades de arañas se vuelven más peligrosos y mortíferos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	55. Medea 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Lancer, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Medea, bruja de la traición.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B-_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Brujería: C_

 _Afección de los dioses: C. Recibió la ayuda de su abuelo Helios._

 _Divinidad: D-_

 _Palabras divinas a alta velocidad: C+. Es Sobrina de Circe ¿Qué esperaban?_

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Argon Coin:** _El vellocino de oro._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

A pesar de que era técnicamente Jasón quien hizo su camino a través de los tres ensayos para obtener el vellocino de oro, esto fue sólo por la asistencia continua de Medea, haciendo de ella el verdadero heredero del Vellocino de Oro.

Este noble fantasma tiene dos funciones, debido a sus poderes de prosperidad y divinidad puede brindar bendiciones a todo lo que es puesto, si Medea lo usa como una capa recibirá las habilidades **Resistencia a la magia** de rango C y una protección divina que le hace invulnerable al daño inferior de rango C, la segunda función es que puede ser puesto en una ubicación y dará una protección divina en un campo limitado que evitara que los enemigos se acerquen además de disminuir los efectos de uso de Prana en la zona, claro que no puede usar una de la otra además en el momento en que Medea entregue el vellocino de oro automáticamente no podrá volver a ser usado este noble fantasma.

Para la invocación del noble fantasma Helios Megistos se tiene que dar de sacrificio el Argon Coin y Korinthiaka.

 **Nombre: Kanónas diakópti̱:** _Con esta lanza todos los lazos serán cortados._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-magia.**

 **Rango: C.**

Es básicamente el Rule Breaker solo que ahora se manifiesta como una lanza, si bien Medea es una bruja y una princesa nunca hay que olvidar que ella fue una Argonauta y la causante de muchas de las victorias de Jasón. Si Medea se manifiesta como un Servant de clase Caster o Assassin este noble fantasma toma la forma de una daga que permite cortar absolutamente toda unión de la magia e incluso cortar la unión entre un master y su Servant.

En este caso no es lo mismo, Kanónas Diakópti es una lanza que tiene la habilidad de cortar y negar las uniones mágicas pero sus efectos no son tan terribles, debido a que se manifestó como una lanza "que destroza todo obstáculo mágico contra mi persona" significa que es un arma directa y no una manifestación de traición, por lo que aun cuando corte a un Servant la unión con su master seguirá vigente ya que no se ha cometido "tradición" como la daga rule Breaker es capaz de hacer.

Toda protección o habilidad mágica es negada con este Noble fantasma y toda habilidad mágica de protección o de ataque siempre será destruida por este Noble fantasma además cualquier herida jamás será curada debido a que es un arma anti-mágica la esencia misma del Servant no puede aceptar energía mística que regenerara el daño.

Es por este noble fantasma que Medea, de toda la cosa, clasifica para la clase Lancer y Berserker, digna de la mujer de Jasón.

 **Nombre: Hecate Trimorphe:** _Sacerdotisa de Veneno._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Este noble fantasma no podrá ser usado por Rider si se encuentra fuera de algún país griego. Este es un Noble fantasma principal de Medea si es invocada como Servant Assassin.

Este noble aparece siendo usado varias veces en su leyenda, por ejemplo, con el vestido de la princesa Glauce y la copa destinada a Teseo.

Este Noble fantasma es la capacidad de convertir cualquier cosa que toca en una droga aunque esto no funcionará en los artículos que ya tienen efectos mágicos puestas en ellos, al igual que otros Nobles fantasmas. La "droga" más común utilizada es veneno, como su título lo indica, pero también puede inducir efectos de estado como el sueño o incluso efectos beneficiosos como resistencia al fuego o incluso de alta sanación tomando por ejemplo en como Medea salvo la vida de Atalanta durante su tiempo con los Argonautas o como salvo la vida de Heracles de la maldición de Hera.

Una vez que el efecto se coloca sobre el objeto, se infligirá automáticamente a la siguiente persona, Servant, Mago o humana, que toca ese tema igual recibirá ese veneno. Medea es naturalmente inmune a su propia Noble Fantasma aunque eso también significa que no puede colocar cualquiera de los efectos de estado positivos en su repertorio a sí misma, que no encaja con el (inicialmente) papel de apoyo que jugó en su leyenda.

 **Nombre: Korinthiaka** : _toros que rugen en traición._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Un noble fantasma desconocido de Medea, es básicamente la invocación de los toros escupe fuegos que en la saga de los argonautas Jasón tuvo que enfrentarles pero por si solo no podía así que Medea tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo dándole una crema medicinal mágica que le hizo inmune al fuego, debido a que indirectamente fue Medea que supero a estos toros es ella la propietaria de este noble fantasma.

Unos toros que se pueden suponer fueron dados por Helios, el titán del sol, para su hijo Aeetes, pueden ser manejados por Medea, claro que en su leyenda nunca se afirmó de esto pero Medea ya sabía cabalgar seres fantasmales, el pensamiento que no doméstico y manejo estos toros como montura no es una locura. Como se ha dicho estos toros escupe fuegos son bestias fantasmales creados por helios, poseen una piel que les hacen más difícil de cortar y poseen un aliento que es capaz de volver cenizas la misma tierra.

Se muestra como un carruaje tirado por los dos toros hechos de oro y fuego.

Desgraciadamente tiene algunas debilidades, son absolutamente débiles a ataques basados en magia o fuerza de la naturaleza y Medea no puede usarlos todo el tiempo porque probablemente pierda el control, después de todo Medea los "traiciono" ayudando a Jasón.

Para la invocación del noble fantasma Helios Megistos se tiene que dar de sacrificio el Argon Coin y Korinthiaka.

 **Nombre: Helios Megistos:** _Carro del Sol Invicto._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A++**

La razón por la cual ella ha sido convocado como Rider, este es el carro manejados por dos dragón que fue otorgado a ella por su abuelo Helios. Sin embargo, manteniendo la coherencia con la falta de capacidad de la habilidad de convocar dragones de Medea, no puede recurrir a esta Noble fantasma solo por sí misma.

En su lugar, se debe dar a ella por Helios cumpliendo dos condiciones: que esté en peligro mortal y es ahí en donde ella podrá sacrificar Argon Coin y Korinthiaka para que así pueda utilizar y hacer suyo este Noble fantasma. Esto es alusión al momento en que ella usó esta carroza para escapar después de su venganza contra Jasón después de su traición.

El carro desciende desde arriba en un rayo de luz resplandeciente, incluso si no hay sol para producirlo y con el calor extremo natural emitida por el carro, cada uno de los dos dragones atados a ella tiene la capacidad de exhalar no solo su fuego típico sino más bien brillantes explosiones de luz solar pura casi similar a las erupciones solares que algunos podrían decir.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta Medea como Rider ¿genial, no?_

 _Toaneo07._


	56. Rama

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Saber, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Rama.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: A+_

 _Resistencia a la magia: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: A +_

 _Cuerpo natural: A._

 _Kalaripayattu: EX. Un antiguo arte marcial indio. Sin apoyo en la fuerza y el talento, es el antepasado de todas las artes marciales fundadas sobre la base del pensamiento racional. Defensivamente orientado._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Pinaka:** _O Shiva, Usted se hacen añicos_

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Los restos de la proa personal de Shiva, que fue aprobada por el dios de la destrucción a manos mortales y finalmente se convirtió en la prueba de Rama se enfrentaron con el fin de casarse con Sita.

Aunque ningún otro hombre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuerda del arco, Rama era demasiado poderoso, fue capaz de hacerlo y lo partió en dos. Las dos mitades ahora sirven como clubes. Rama también puede cuerdas las dos mitades juntas, transformándolas en un arma de látigo como de largo.

Los clubes están saturadas con el concepto de la destrucción de su propietario original, y temporalmente "destruir" a un rango en cada habilidad defensiva o Noble Fantasma que terminen chocando, así como "destruir" un rango de cualquier habilidad relacionada rango A que pueden tener . Efectivamente, si se utilizaron contra una armadura rango B que sólo podía ser roto por un ataque de rango A, esa armadura se convertiría en un rango C y ser capaz de ser roto por los ataques de rango B, siempre y cuando Rama utiliza Pinaka en contra.

 **Nombre: Sharanga:** _O Vishnu, Tú eres Strung._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C.**

El arco personal de Vishnu, que fue aprobada por el dios de la preservación de uno de sus otros avatares antes de que finalmente se convirtió en una prueba de Rama se enfrentó con el fin de probar su propio ser como avatar de Vishnu. A diferencia Pinaka, Sharanga no estaba rota cuando Rama trató de cadena, y por lo que ahora sirve como su propio arco.

El arco está saturado con el concepto de la conservación de su propietario original, ayudando a "preservar" Rama y cualquier otro participante en la batalla que está detrás de él, aumentando la totalidad de sus Nobles Fantasmas y habilidades defensivas por un solo rango, con la excepción del mismo Sharanga. Para Rama, esto sólo significa que su resistencia a la magia se incrementa a rango A +.

 **Nombre: Narayana ka Sastra:** _O Vishnu, Brazo de mí_

 **Clase: Múltiple.**

 **Rango: Múltiple.**

Una manipulación del ser de Rama como el avatar de un "omnipresente" Espíritu Divino. Un "carcaj" almacenar los Astras que Rama fue dado por el sabio Vishwamitra, que se puede acceder a través de la nada para sacar adelante cualquier arma de su elección, en cualquier momento.

Después de haber sido dado muchos Astras y el conocimiento para utilizarlas por su maestro, esta Noble Fantasma es en sí misma está llena de otros Nobles Fantasmas, que van desde los relativamente menores, como la inofensiva Manavastra, a los más poderosos como por ejemplo el Brahmashira, el más poderoso de todos los Astras en posesión de Rama.

A pesar de que se le dio originalmente el conocimiento de más de cincuenta armas divinas diferentes, algunos no ganó la fama necesaria para etiquetar verdaderamente como Nobles Fantasmas y algunos eran armas cuerpo a cuerpos no aptos para la clase Archer, por lo Narayana ka Sastra sólo contiene los once restantes:

 **El contenido de Narayana ka Sastra:**

 **Nombre: Brahmastra:** _O Brahma, Envuelva la Tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, Anti-país.**

 **Rango: A**

Un anti-Ejército, Anti-País Noble Fantasma concedido a Rama por el sabio Vishwamitra. Si su clase es Archer será un arco, mientras que en otras clases se manifestará como un arma de proyectiles diferentes. Por invocando el nombre del dios Brahma, que proseguirá el enemigo y seguramente lograra golpearlo.

 **Nombre: Narayanastra:** _O Vishnu, cubrirán la tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Una sola flecha que en el momento en que se disparó se divide en once, cada una llena de inmenso poder. Después de la división, las flechas se dirigen a cada uno un individuo armado que Rama ve como un enemigo, y golpearan a todos inevitable.

Sin embargo, si sus objetivos descartan sus armas, las flechas dejaran de seguirlos ellos, en lugar de bloqueo a otro enemigo armado en la cercanía. Si no existe ninguno, las flechas caen inofensivamente al suelo.

Aunque muy potente es inútil contra la mayoría de los Maestros y cualquier Servant que lucha sin usar un arma. Este Fantasma Noble sólo puede utilizarse una vez por la guerra; si Rama intenta utilizar una segunda vez, las once flechas se volverán contra él, causándole la muerte.

 **Nombre: Indraastra:** _O Indra, choque de la Tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un Astra que se dispara en el aire y explota en una lluvia de flechas de rayos. El Noble Fantasma de Arjuna, Gandiva, es un refinamiento de esta arma.

 **Nombre: Agneyastra:** _O Agni, quemar la Tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B-**

Un Astra que sopla un intenso fuego a su alrededor, ya que navega por el aire, que no se puede apagar por medios normales. Nobles Fantasmas y habilidades de rango C o más nobles Sólo a base de agua son capaces de negar los efectos dañinos de este Noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Varunastra:** _O Varuna, Pantano de la Tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B-**

Un Astra en oposición a Agneyastra, que libera una inundación a su paso. Aunque un arma en sí mismo con la habilidad de ahogar ejércitos se utiliza más a menudo como simplemente un contador para Agneyastra.

 **Nombre: Vayvayastra:** _O Vayu, dispersan la Tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: C.**

Un Astra que azota el aire a su alrededor en un tornado, el levantamiento de los objetivos en el aire y lanzarlos sobre su interior.

 **Nombre: Trishula:** _O Shiva, Destruye Tres Veces Mis Enemigos._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad, Anti-Mente, Anti-Divino**

 **Rango: A+**

El arma personal de Shiva y la única razón por la cual Rama puede ser convocado en la clase Lancer. Cuando fue llamado a esa clase, este es el único Noble Fantasma que tiene junto con algunos pocos, lo cual le hace menos eficaz mientras es más fuerte en la clase Archer. Es un tridente. Lleva consigo la esencia de la destrucción de tres veces, infligiendo a quienes golpea con tres formas de daño al mismo tiempo; física, mental y espiritual.

Es particularmente potente contra enemigos que poseen la divinidad, como resultado de haber sido utilizada para decapitar a Ganesha.

 **Nombre: Varunapasha:** _O Varuna, Sancionar el pecado._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Una soga para ser lanzado o disparado desde un arco, que se envuelve alrededor de las extremidades del objetivo y lograr aprisionarlo. Es el Astra de Varuna, dios del océano y el castigo. Un derivado de la cadena de los Cielos, Enkidu, que heredó su reputación de restringir dioses. En verdad, no es la divinidad que mide lo bien que se une, pero la culpa. Los más crímenes el objetivo se ha comprometido, más difícil será para liberarse de la trampa.

 **Nombre: Manavastra:** _O Manu, evitarles._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C.**

Un Astra diseñado con la intención de una advertencia misericordiosa. A diferencia de otros Astras, no perforar o dañar al enemigo, en lugar levantarlas y llevarlas adelante con ella. Se los pone abajo de una milla de distancia, ileso pero, por lo general, fuera del alcance de combate. Como se inflige ningún daño, que no pasa por la mayoría de los Fantasmas Nobles defensivas simplemente no haciendo que se afectan.

 **Nombre: Mohini:** _O Vishnu, su ilusión sentará conmigo._

 **Clase: Anti-magia.**

 **Rango: B**

Una flecha lleno de una poderosa propiedad anti-magia. Está destinado a ser disparado en el suelo en lugar de a un enemigo, ya que no tiene más poder ofensivo que una flecha regular. Sin embargo, a menos de 50 metros de la misma, toda la magia se disipa. Los hechizos no son capaces de ser echado y hechizos existentes que entran en el disipan a la brevedad. Ilusiones, en particular, se ven afectados e incluso los de nivel de Nobles Fantasmas de igual o inferior rango se desactivan.

 **Nombre: Brahmashira: O Brahma, Quema Creación**

 **Clase: Anti-planeta.**

 **Rango: EX**

Un Noble Fantasma que casi parece como si fuera descendiente de Ea, aunque, por supuesto, no puede ser. Es uno de los tres infalibles Astra supremas que podría destruir todo y que pertenecen a la Trimurti, los tres más altos dioses hindúes, junto con Pashupatastra y Vaishnavastra.

Es el Astra de Brahma, dios de la creación, y por lo tanto destruye mediante la creación como su medio. Se crepita con poder intenso y requiere tanto una gran fuerza y gran concentración de usar, así como un conjuro de tres versos que pocos han dicho las palabras. Cuando se utiliza correctamente y se centró en un solo objetivo, ese objetivo será completamente aniquilado, pero el área que rodea todavía morirá; su uso deja una radiación residual, matar o esterilizar toda la vida en cualquier lugar cerca de donde se impactó. Este Noble Fantasma sólo puede utilizarse una vez en la vida de Rama.

* * *

 _._

 _¿Ven? ¡Vean esto! Por eso les dije que Rama es cosa seria, es más fuerte que Gilgamesh o tan fuerte. Sinceramente da miedo. Les recomiendo que se vean a la película a estilo semi-anime del Ramayana en YouTube que esta subtitulado en español, es muy buena ya que es un resumen de la saga de Rama aunque no es tan explicativa._

 _Toaneo07._


	57. Roland

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Roland, el principal paladín de Carlomagno

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** _:_ A

 _Fuerza:_ A

 _Mana:_ C

 _Resistencia:_ B

 _Agilidad:_ C

 _Suerte:_ C++

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia:_ C

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tácticas militares:_ C++

 _Valentía:_ C

 _Instinto:_ B

 _Protección de la fe:_ C++

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Durandal:** _Santa espada invencible que corta la existencia._

 **Clase: anti unidad, Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A**

Una espada santa de lo más poderosa, capaz de dañar a los seres de oscuridad más fuerte, es la espada con el filo más poderoso de todos, con un movimiento y concentrar Prana en la espada es capaz de destruir a todo un escuadrón de soldados, esta espada tiene el poder de contener a un ejército de mil hombres, una espada que nunca pierde su filo e indestructible ya que su poder es capaz de causar destrucción a la zona, se demuestra con el resultado de la brecha de Roland que fue gracias al poder liberado de Durandal

 **Nombre: Veillantif:** _Caballo místico de Roland._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Caballo que Saber recibió junto a su espada, tiene una velocidad y durabilidad que supera cualquier vehículo mundano existente pero no tiene habilidad especial desde una vista lejana pero tampoco se diga que es un caballo inútil, es todo lo contrario, Veillantif es un caballo que por sí mismo alcanzo el rango de espíritu heroico o bestia fantasmal de renombre, es tan famosa como otras monturas de renombres como Sleipnir y Pegasus, por ello esta montura tiene la capacidad de simplemente hacer rebotar cualquier arma hecha de metal hacia su enemigo, por lo que es un caballo con la capacidad asesina de exterminar ejércitos.

 **Nombre: Olifant:** _Cuerno llamador de ayuda._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército.**

 **Rango: B++**

Al usar el cuerno Olifant se llama el ejercito del gran Carlomagno y todos sus paladines siendo todos espíritus heroicos sin noble fantasma o habilidad especial alguna pero que posean la valentía de diez mil caballeros de gran alcance, pero al ser invocado Saber automáticamente muere después del llamado de sus antiguos hermanos en armas.

debido a que en vida en su negativa por usar el cuerno y llamar a sus camaradas no solo le costó la perdida de la batalla sino que cuando se dignó a usar el cuerno tuvo que usar una fuerza tremenda que afecto su cabeza y le causó la muerte.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	58. Philoctetes

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Archer

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno_

 **Identidad: Philoctetes.**

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas** :

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero Neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles: A**

 _Fuerza:_ C

 _Mana:_ C

 _Resistencia:_ B

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte:_ C

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente:_ B

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Resistencia a la magia:_ C++

 _Clarividencia:_ A

 _Valentía:_ C

 _Ojo de la mente (falso):_ C

 **Nobles Fantasmas:**

 **Nombre: Arco y Flechas de Herakles:** _Armamento del gran magnifico héroe_

 **Clase: anti unidad, anti divinidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Archer en vida fue amigo de Heracles que al morir este heredo su Arco y flechas que tenían imbuidas la sangre de hidra de Lerna que había matado a Chiron, por lo tanto es una arma capaz de dañar divinidad y lo demostró al haber herido a dioses como Ares y Hades. Desgraciadamente tiene la debilidad que al simple toque puede imbuir el veneno por lo que incluso si por casualidad Archer toca la punta de la flecha él será víctima del veneno, también no puede ser lanzada cerca de un amigo o aliado porque si no serán posiblemente víctimas de las flechas, al igual que Heracles accidentalmente hirió a su maestro Chiron.

 **Nombre: Four Lives:** _golpe de flechas invencibles._

 **Clase: anti unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

El segundo movimiento más fuerte de Archer, Four Lives que es la cristalización cercana del golpe de nueve veces de Heracles, cuando el arco de Heracles falla en combate este noble fantasma nace, se dispara nueve flechas gigantes a alta velocidad que parecen golpear únicamente cuatro puntos al mismo tiempo en parte del cuerpo del oponente por mientras que las otras cinco pueden ser esquivadas aunque eso no tiene importancia con la eficacia de las cuatro flechas rápidas, este noble fantasma nació de la leyenda en como Archer logro matar a Paris en cuatro lugares peligrosos de su cuerpo con flechas.

También tiene un movimiento de asesinato en la cual las cuatro flechas al ser lanzadas trazan un movimiento único, la primera es una finta, la segunda ataca el punto en donde el enemigo sostiene el arma, la tercera es en el ojo derecho y la cuarta en el talón, para lograr esto Archer no podrá volver a usar Four Lives y su resistencia pierde un rango.

 **Nombre: Sagitta:** _Flecha regalada del gran héroe mata bestias._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: B-**

El noble fantasma más fuerte de Archer, es una simple y única flecha que fue usada por Heracles para matar al águila Ethon que estaba devorando el hígado de Prometeo. Esta flecha es un arma anti-monstruo e incluso puede dañar a bestias divinas, al ser lanzada traza el camino, altera la casualidad y siempre golpea sin importar el costo, ignora cualquier virtud divina y siempre daña al enemigo. Archer solo puede usarla una sola vez tanto porque así fue su leyenda como también no era para empezar su flecha.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	59. Chrysaor

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Chrysaor, hijo de Medusa.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral. ._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Fuerza Monstruosa: C._

 _Divinidad: C+. Hijo de Poseidón y Medusa. Inmune a los venenos y adquiere una mejora cerca de zonas de grandes cantidades de agua._

 _Maestro de todas las artes: C._

 _Ojos místicos: D._

 _Monstruo inocente: E._

 _Valentía: D._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Khrusaōr:** _Soy el cuerpo dorado de mi espada._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

En sentido estricto, sin embargo, es el uso real de la sangre etérea con la que se cubrió en el nacimiento. Con el paso del tiempo, este licor funde con la piel y el sistema circulatorio de Chrysaor, asumiendo la forma y la función de un gran circuito mágico, de todo el cuerpo de la máxima potencia; Icor en sí mismo es una medio extremadamente conductora de Prana, como ninguna otra sustancia.

Por lo tanto la piel de Chrysaor tiene la apariencia de una sustancia y la textura perpetuamente fluido de color dorado, que su propietario puede moldear en cualquier forma que pueda imaginar, desde las alas a escalas impenetrables a cualquier tipos de armas aunque en su mayor parte son espadas, lo que naturalmente también llevan las propiedades mortales de icor (aunque los que Posee un alto rango en la Divinidad puede luchar contra los efectos) por lo que le hace armas de clase semi-divina pero también es una desventaja ya que es más susceptibles a aquellos efectos anti-divinos.

Cualquier herida su piel líquido entra en contacto con inmediatamente se curaron, y las extremidades perdidas incluso pueden volver a crecer en un instante (sin embargo, los daños al núcleo espiritual todavía llegar a ser mortal).

Debido a sus abrumadores recursos en la producción de diferentes efectos, Ichor puede ser, de hecho, se describe como una sustancia para todo uso, similar a la adaptación concede deseos de la Tercera mágica utilizó por una cierta familia Magus de Alemania.

 **Nombre: Gorgoneion:** _Tributo a la madre vuelta monstruo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

Un escudo de oro, con la imagen de Medusa como un bajorrelieve en el centro, es una más honorifica que Aegis ya que ese escudo utiliza el cráneo muerto de Medusa lo cual significa que es un arma que esta profanando el cuerpo de una víctima más de las estupideces de los dioses.

Este Fantasma Noble es la cristalización del asesinato de Medusa a manos de Perseo. Según la leyenda, más tarde la diosa Atenea tomó la cabeza cortada, que aún conserva sus poderes petrificantes y lo puso sobre su Aegis, su escudo personal, convirtiéndolo en un amuleto de protección, así como la ofensiva de la máxima potencia. Además se dijo que con él, ejércitos enteros podrían ser ahuyentados por simplemente mostrándoles una hebra de cabello serpentina de Medusa.

Debido a esta circunstancia de la leyenda, muy conocido entre los griegos, la imagen de la medusa de cortó la cabeza se encontró un uso generalizado y fue considerado como el último de protección amuleto por excelencia. Tal talismán fue llamado Gorgoneion.

Una cristalización de la circunstancia peculiar y única de Chrysaor de nacimiento, que (indirectamente) generó un dispositivo tan potente. Cuando es desatado, casi nadie puede escapar de su poder: los que poseen Rango C o menos en Mana será inmediatamente petrificado, mientras que aquellos con Rango B puede o no verse afectados en función de las condiciones. Aquellos con Rango A o superior no habrá petrificado, pero será mantener la "presión" de los ojos místicos del petrificación y recibirán una pérdida de rango en todos los parámetros.

No es ninguna exageración que con esta Fantasma Noble, combinado con sus otras habilidades y recursos de lucha, Chrysaor puede convertirse en un guerrero casi invencible, sin paralelo, tanto en poder ofensivo y defensivo.

Como nota al margen, "Gorgos" en griego significa "terrible", mientras que "Medusa" se traduce como "guardián" Por lo tanto no es de extrañar que lleva el poder de protección absoluta.

 **Nombre: Pegasus:** _Hermano mío nace superior, acabemos a la ingrata._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B++**

Si Chrysaor habría sido invocado en la clase Rider este ser fantasmal habría sido su montura todo el tiempo y habría sido más allá de rango A pero en este caso al cuestión es diferente. Este Noble fantasma nació sobre la unión del hermano gemelo Pegasus de Chrysaor, como Chrysaor es hijo del patrón de los caballos es la razón del porque Pegasus este tan relacionado con Chrysaor aun cuando en sus respectivas leyendas no hayan estado juntos después de sus respectivos nacimientos.

Ese noble fantasma no se manifiesta como una montura sino la personificación de la constelación de Pegasus que se basa en su hermano, es la formación de una estrella de poder intenso que al ser liberado se convierte en un cometa blanco que arrasa todo a su paso.

Este noble fantasma solo puede ser usado una sola vez y tiene un grave problema al ser usado y es que para que Chrysaor pueda desplegarlo tiene que replicar el nacimiento del caballo alado como lo hizo su madre, básicamente cortarse el cuello y dejar caer la sangre para invocar al meteoro Pegasus, si bien Chrysaor puede sobrevivir a esto gracias a su habilidad de clase **Continuación de batalla** eso no quiere decir que el peligro de muerte se elimine, si no hay alguien que de asistencia a la herida de Chrysaor hay alta probabilidad de que en verdad muera.

* * *

 _._

 _Mi amigo Sekishiki menciono que hiciera a este espíritu heroico así que aquí esta. Te la dedico amigo._

 _Toaneo07._


	60. Alice del país de las maravillas

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Alice Liddell/ Alice del país de las maravillas.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: A++_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Contaminación mental: E_

 _Caballero guardián: E_

 _Monstruo inocente: E_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Protección de las hadas: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Vorpal:** _espada imaginaria asesina monstruos y dragones._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C++**

La mística espada Vorpal, un arma conceptual que se manifiesta como una espada de energía ya que en sí misma no tiene forma física por lo cual es un arma que ignora defensas normales, cualquier protección mágica o Noble fantasma es capaz de detener el ataque de Vorpal. Tiene dos habilidades la cual una es automática, cuando este peleando contra un enemigo que tenga un gramo de presencia de monstruo y dragón en su ser, Vorpal es invocada automáticamente y altera la casualidad para golpear directamente a la espalda del objetivo ignorando cualquier protección, por esta habilidad la espada Vorpal es de clase Anti-Monstruo y Dragón Slayer.

La segunda habilidad que tiene que ser activada manualmente se trata de la construcción desde cero de una espada en forma física, no importa si se hace con materiales normales, cuando esté terminada esa simple espada se vuelve la verdadera Vorpal en forma física, estando en esta forma puede robar una habilidad personal de un Servant enemigo como también hacer la espada capaz de dejar heridas que no se curan.

 **Nombre: Bandersnatch:** _Bestia de alta locura y rarezas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

El Bandersnatch es una bestia fantasmal nacido en el país de las maravillas, un territorio de hadas en donde básicamente las cosas no tiene sentido para la compresión humana.

Debido a que Alice estuvo atrapada en aquella tierra tuvo que interactuar con aquel mundo lleno de cosas sin sentidos, el Bandersnatch fue una criatura que enfrento y domestico para convertirla en su montura, el Bandersnatch es una bestia con forma traslucida en la cual convierte a quienes la monta en forma intangible, esto es debido a que esta bestia es un ser que nació en una tierra con las reglas de las hadas por lo que la forma en que Bandersnatch que actúa es inusual.

Bandersnatch es capaz de extender sus extremidades para motivo de ataques y como se dijo se puede volver intangible para eludir defensas y ataques. No se utiliza la espada Vorpal mientras se usa esta montura y Alice tiene que tener cuidado en no dejar suelto y fuera de su atención a Bandersnatch debido a su forma innatural de pensar.

Para utilizar Jabberwocky se tiene que sacrificar este noble fantasma para que pueda ser utilizado.

 **Nombre: Jabberwocky:** _Dragón monstruoso imaginario que una vez fue temido._

 **Clase: Anti-Fortaleza.**

 **Rango: EX**

Para invocar este noble fantasma se necesita sacrificar a Bandersnatch. Jabberwocky es una criatura que sirve bajo el control de la reina de los corazones, Jabberwocky es una criatura fantasmal sin forma en si misma debido a las rarezas del país de las maravillas pero entonces gracias a las alteraciones a través del tiempo gracias al cuento del país de las maravillas, el monstruoso Jabberwocky se convirtió en un dragón, la personificación del mal, codicia y locura.

Con su derrota a manos de Alice hizo que el simple cuento fuera una bizarra epopeya de un Matadragones aunque eso no es reconocido en el mundo pero en la leyenda de Alice tal cuestión es lógica.

Alice Liddell era una niña común y corriente antes de entrar al país de las maravillas, a través de las bizarras cosas que las criaturas hadas que se encontró hizo que su ser se endureciera antes de que finalmente enfrentarse al dragón Jabberwocky con la espada Vorpal y es así que Alice Liddell o conocida eventualmente como Alice del país de las maravillas puede clasificar una clase diferente a la Caster, haciendo a la niña sin habilidad alguna en una guerrera Dragón Slayer y Mata monstruo que le permite ser de la clase Rider.

Y es por ello que aquella que conquistó a Jabberwocky se convertirá en la que usara a aquel monstruoso dragón como su montura. Es gracias a Vorpal que Alice puede usar a Jabberwocky como una montura ya que la espada absorbió las cualidades malignas del dragón por lo que Jabberwocky formo parte de Alice aun después de su muerte.

Es ahí que Alice invoca a Jabberwocky como su montura, con una habilidad de escupir fuego y con garras venenosas este monstruo es capaz de aniquilar todo a su paso además siendo una bestia fantasmal proveniente de una tierra de hadas desquiciadas hace que Jabberwocky cause problemas mentales a quienes le vean, desgraciadamente eso no quiere decir que sea imbatible, como un ser vivo es capaz de ser herida por otras armas, en especial armas Dragón Slayer, su clasificación de rango EX viene del hecho que por cada tiempo este invocado la realidad se moverá debido a su naturaleza como una bestia nacida de tierras de hadas.

También está estrictamente prohibido a Alice invocar la espada Vorpal ya que si lo hace Jabberwocky se levantara a atacar a Alice ya que recuperara su ser como el enemigo jurado de Alice.

* * *

 _._

 _Si, ya no es la niña Caster de Fate Extra sino una verdadera guerrera, está basado en una combinación de hechos tantos de los libros, el juego Fate extra o rumores y la última película de Alicia y el país de las maravillas, estos me motivaron a hacer este Servant. No confió totalmente en este Servant pero la base de este espíritu heroico es lo indicado._

 _Toaneo07._


	61. Abhimanyu

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Abhimanyu, hijo de Arjuna.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A+_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 _Equitación: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: A._

 _Valentía: A._

 _Divinidad: D+. Hijo de Arjuna y nieto de Indra, dios del cielo._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Phulagni:** _ardiente pasión de batalla._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Phulagni a primera vista parece una ordinaria, si bien de pulcra apariencia, espada larga que es extrañamente caliente al tacto. Fue hecho por Agni, el dios del fuego y se le dio primero a Arjuna. Sintiendo que no podía llevar a cabo su verdadero potencial, Arjuna termino dándoselo a Abhimanyu. Con su inmenso talento en armas, Phulagni pronto se convierte en arma cuerpo a cuerpo de elección de Abhimanyu.

En combate ordinario, Phulagni actúa como una notable Noble fantasma de rango C. Sólo cuando se invoca su nombre la espada se convierte iluminados por las llamas. Las llamas aumentaron su poder de corte y causa que incendie cualquier cosa en su camino. Las llamas brillantes bailando en su borde también hacen juzgar la longitud de este Noble fantasma mucho más difícil. También puede aumentar o reducir de longitud, como la hoja de la espada de hecho revierte en su verdadera forma de fuego de Agni en lugar de simplemente convertirse en una hoja de material de revestimiento en el fuego.

 **Nombre: Chakravyuha:** _Eclipsar atrapamiento._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: EX.**

Uno de los Vyuha (formación de batalla) más peligroso de todo los tiempos. No todo el mundo puede comprender y coordinar este orden de batalla; En el lado Pandava de la guerra sólo Bhima y Arjuna pueden liberarse de este cerco desplazamiento, mientras que Yudhistira puede enviar únicas tropas directas en esta formación ya que carece de la potencia bruta poseído por sus hermanos menores.

Abhimanyu, sin embargo, puede comprender lo suficiente de la formación de batalla para entrar en ella y trabajar su camino hacia el centro, donde el comandante es (generalmente) posicionada. En los trece días, el ejército Kauravan emplea esta formación y Abhimanyu se sacrificó para detener la formación para permitir la huida del ejército Pandava.

Al invocar este Noble Fantasma, Abhimanyu desata su Prana para crear el campo de batalla sobre el que es asesinado. La sangrienta e interminable campo de batalla de Kurukshetra se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista, y los restos de la batalla se pueden ver esparcidos alrededor. En este Noble Fantasma las estadísticas en Fuerza, Resistencia y agilidad de Abhimanyu son todos aumentada, junto con un aumento del rango y poder de fuego de Phulagni.

Además, el paisaje se transforma en una serie laberíntica de barrancos cambiantes donde nadie salvo Servants con el instinto habilidad en el rango B o superior puede encontrar su camino a través de este laberinto.

E incluso cuando encuentran su camino a través, Abhimanyu estará esperando por ellos en el centro de la formación (no hay manera de salir a pesar de un efecto de magia como menor sugiere que existe una manera). Abhimanyu también puede aparecer en cualquier punto de la formación para atacar a un Servant perdido.

El principal inconveniente de la Noble fantasma es su alto costo de Prana pero Abhimanyu puede disminuir un tanto al adquirir las reservas de Prana de los opositores asesinados. Incluso entonces, el más largo tiempo que Abhimanyu puede sostener esta Noble fantasma (junto a un Phulagni completamente accionado) es de alrededor de media hora más o menos.

Él ostensiblemente podía sostener un poco más tiempo sin Phulagni, pero entonces él va a ser restringido a las armas improvisadas (a la par con un clasificado Noble Fantasma de rango D-, excepto las ruedas de los carros, que está clasificada de un completo rango D) que se encuentren esparcidos en el campo de batalla ficticio.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	62. Morgana le Fay

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Morgana le Fay.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal (Bueno) neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: EX_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: C +_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de Territorio: A_

 _Construcción de Objetos: A++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Magia: A+_

 _Encantamiento en alta velocidad: B._

 _Brujería_ _: EX._

 _Protección de las Hadas: B._

 _Ojos místicos (Persuasión): C._

 _Carisma: E._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Avalon:** _Protección de la utopía inalcanzable._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX.**

El Noble fantasma original de su medio hermano, Avalon, la vaina de Excalibur. Que Caster la posea es la representación de cómo ella se la robo a Arthur y acabo con la invulnerabilidad del Rey y provoco su muerte. Esta concede extraordinarios poderes regenerativos así como también actúa como "el escudo definitivo" que no permite que ningún mal del exterior entre a Avalon, la utopía del Rey. Al no ser la original portadora de Avalon, Caster no puede obtener de forma pasiva los poderes regenerativos por lo que debe activarla para esto, así como también para el escudo. Pero esto también se debe hacer como último recurso, pues Avalon para Caster es un Noble fantasma de un solo uso.

 **Nombre: Cuerno de la Infidelidad:** _Bebida de la alta traición._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad.**

 **Rango: C-**

Un cuerno para beber, Morgana se lo dio a su hermana Arthur para que esta se lo diera a Ginebra, como prueba del amorío entre la reina y el caballero Lancelot. Del cuerno solo podían beber las mujeres que se han mantenido fieles a sus maridos. Este Noble Fantasma resulta un regalo envenenado, si alguien que ha sido fiel a su pareja bebe de este cuerno no sufrirá nada pero si lo hace un infiel el líquido se convertirá en un potente veneno indetectable.

 **Nombre: Creación de odio:** _para vengarme, creare a un poderoso hijo._

 **Clase: desconocido.**

 **Rango: A+**

Efecto: un noble fantasma que implica en la creación de cualquier medio, sea sexual o mágico o lo que sea, de una figura de lucha llena de oscuridad que luchara por Morgana, al igual que Mordred, esta creación puede ser hecha por material o ADN de un ser en específico y el resultado de todo ello sería una creación con características de Morgan como también del "padre" del ser, quizá por ejemplo si Morgana tuviera relaciones sexuales con Aquiles o tomara su ADN tendrían a un homúnculo con habilidades de Servant de Morgana y Aquiles, cuanto más ADN tiene más fuerte y durable será la copia descendiente. También permite la creación de homúnculos si tienen a la mano ADN de otra persona, a diferencia del caso anterior este método hace que los homúnculos sean débiles y normales, eso es debido a que el ADN dado crea una producción en masa de homúnculos en vez de que se concentra todo el ADN dado a una sola creación.

 **Nombre: Dere Brothir:** _Llamando al uno y futuro rey._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A.**

Este noble fantasma se adquiere cuando Caster hace una buena acción sin beneficio para ella, Caster al ser invocada difiere de su alineamiento, ya sea tenga un maestro bueno o no, depende de cómo será invocada, ya sea su lado "oscuro" o su lado "bueno" porque Caster en vida fue una bruja oscura que causo caos a Camelot ante su odio contra su medio "hermano", a la reina Guinevere y al caballero Lancelot, quien jamás pudo aceptar sus sentimientos, pero cuando Arthur murió, ella se redimió en llorar a su nombre y llevarlo a Avalon a descansar. Así que cuando Caster haga aquella acción desinteresada ella cambia de alineamiento de Mal neutral a Bueno neutral, pierde todos los demás nobles fantasmas que tiene y este noble fantasma se activa llamando desde Avalon al mismo Arthur Pendragon que peleara a nombre de Caster pero la consecuencia de tal acto causa que Caster pierde su status como Servant, se convierte en hada y termine yendo con Arthur a Avalon, lo que básicamente sería una muerte instantánea.

* * *

 _._

 _Caster de negro que aparece en mi fic Fate Holy War, se las recomiendo._

 _Toaneo07._


	63. Kaguya

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas:_

 **Identidad:** Kaguya Hime.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación; D._

 _Elemento de construcción: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: C._

 _Rostro místico: C._

 _Cuerpo natural: E++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hinezumi no Kawaginu:** _Bata carmesí hecho de ratas de fuego de los volcanes._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

La tela mágica hecha de la piel de las ratas de fuego; espíritus míticos de la tradición china. Es una holgada prenda abierta, de manga larga roja Caster siempre lleva sobre su elegante kimono... Fabricado por monjes budistas tempranas cerca del final de la Edad de los dioses y se mantiene como una reliquia en un templo olvidado por la historia, su poder ha crecido de su propósito original como un medio para sobrevivir en climas extremadamente calientes. Se ha convertido en un arma conceptual; es la elección de Caster usarlo como una pieza ordinaria de la ropa.

La túnica es completamente a prueba de fuego. Tanto la prenda y su portador están completamente protegidos del calor y de las llamas, tanto natural como sobrenatural. La túnica nunca será quemado o incluso chamuscado. Por otra parte, a pesar de estar hecha de tela y piel, posee propiedades defensivas notables debido al paso del tiempo cada vez más su valor como concepto. La túnica es capaz de desertar todos los ataques de rango C e inferior. Al igual que el Noble fantasma **God Hand** de Heracles, esta es una protección a nivel de meta-conceptual que rechaza la definición misma de rango C.

Lo que significa Fantasmas Nobles de rango hasta C también es fácilmente neutralizado por la túnica.

Al estar elaborado a partir de la piel de un espíritu animal, el poder de la túnica puede ser disminuida por efectos anti-espirituales tales como la barrera de protección de Ryuudouji.

 **Nombre: Hotoke no Miishi no Hachi:** _Los favores prestados por La moderación._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango:**

La hermosa piedra cuenco mendicidad del Buda de la India, según el cuento del cortador de bambú. Un misterioso objeto que brilla con belleza sobrenatural, como si tachonado con la mejor de las joyas, a pesar de estar hecha exclusivamente de piedra tallada. Es una bendición que sólo se puede dar a alguien que no va a abandonarse a los excesos.

Al invocar su poder, la magia de la taza define inmediatamente y se expande un campo delimitado en el que todo mana está agotado y contenido dentro profundidades infinitas del tazón rápidamente.

Caster puede entonces utilizar el maná se reunieron para sostener a sí misma por lo que no será destruido por el poder de su propio Noble Fantasma. Sería verdaderamente un terrible Noble fantasma Mata-Magus y una herramienta notable 'Anti-Servant' si no fuera por sus dos fuertes limitaciones: el cuenco deja de funcionar después de que su propietario utilice el maná dentro para fines distintos de autonomía logística y la curación.

Además, el recipiente también deja de funcionar en el momento de su dueño hace cualquier otro tipo de ataque. Como un instrumento que simboliza la moderación, también representa la idea de "atacar sin atacar"; el poder de lo que es sin poder. Como tal, no tolera la violencia por parte de su titular.

 **Nombre: Ryuu no Kubi no Tama:** _Tesoro del dragón arcoíris._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: E-A**

Un collar de piedras preciosas de colores del arco iris, que actúa como un símbolo del señorío de los dragones orientales sobre los mares y las tormentas. Con el uso de esta Noble Fantasma, Caster gana la competencia en la magia necesaria para ser aceptado en esa clase.

El collar es un "misterio que contiene misterios" y que podría ser descrito como un 'Taumatúrgica Cresta externa'.

Proporciona a su portador con el conocimiento, la afinidad y la competencia para utilizar todo tipo de hechizos basados en Agua y viento, así como los mismos hechizos de "Transferencia de Poder" que proporcionan al usuario con todo ese conocimiento y habilidad en el primer lugar.

Técnicamente, esto permitiría a Caster usar utiliza la misma magia de joyas de Rin Tohsaka aunque probablemente no en el mismo nivel de habilidad. Los hechizos compilados dentro del registro mágico en las piedras permiten un excelente balance de la ofensiva, defensiva y general de apoyo, con la ayuda de este Noble Fantasma, Caster puede rendir a un nivel comparable con los magos muy competentes de la Era de los Dioses. El catálogo de hechizos disponibles es mayor para las personas con la sangre y la bendición de los dragones, oriental o no

 **Nombre: Hourai no Tama no Eda:** _El árbol de jade que el sol nunca toca._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Una rama de un árbol de la isla de los inmortales desde Penglai. Es debido a esto Noble Fantasma que Caster puede crear un poderoso territorio, defendible para actuar como su taller. Es un tesoro de una utopía lejana de la mitología oriental; un misterio divino desconocido creado por el planeta mismo como la encarnación del ideal de paz y prosperidad a la gente humilde de los tiempos antiguos deseaban.

Caster debe primero enterrar a la rama en el suelo rico en maná, básicamente la línea de ley más fuerte. En el curso de 24 horas, un poderoso árbol con tiene la apariencia de una pequeña enebro chino crece fuera de ese lugar, la extensión de sus raíces será la definición de los bordes de un nuevo territorio de Caster.

Las cualidades mágicas obvias del árbol sólo son perceptibles a partir de cerca gracias a un efecto de ocultamiento que pueden engañar incluso a otros Espíritus Heroicos, a menos que tengan conocimiento de la magia. Mientras que la presencia del territorio se hará evidente tras el despliegue de la Noble Fantasma, el estado del árbol como su centro y pilar es mucho más difícil de realizar.

Para el ignorante, el árbol se registrará en sus mentes como "un árbol que siempre estuvo ahí". Dentro del territorio definido por sus raíces, Caster y hasta cinco aliados dentro del territorio recibirán un rango más en resistencia y agilidad (permitiendo los seres humanos para obtener destreza física comparable a los más débiles de los Espíritus Heroicos) y el equivalente de Batalla Continuación a Rango B.

Sin embargo, son las características del árbol en sí que lo hacen realmente un misterio más milagroso de muchos misterios. El árbol posee un verdadero número de Circuitos Mágicos y reúne constantemente maná del ambiente y la procesa en Prana que la almacena en las gemas que crece como las frutas. Caster puede controlar el consumo de maná, cómo se producen muchas joyas frutos en un período de tiempo y la cantidad de Prana se almacena en cada uno. Naturalmente, el almacenamiento de grandes cantidades de Prana en un gran número de joyas puede llevar un tiempo considerable, en función de la riqueza de la tierra mágica. Cuando se planta en una tierra fuertemente influencia por las líneas de ley, el árbol de Hourai puede crecer hasta tres gemas cargadas con el equivalente Prana de una de las joyas Prana que han sido cargadas durante diez años en un período de 24 horas.

 **Nombre: Tsubame no Koyasugai:** _Regalo de perpetua Salud._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: E+**

El artículo que se rumorea que se puede encontrar en el nido de golondrinas después de poner sus huevos. Se cree que es un encanto inagotable para la fertilidad, pero se ha mantenido como nada más que un cuento, porque nadie ha visto uno jamás. Después de la aparición de Kaguya, el Cauri o concha de caracoles se ha convertido en un símbolo de la vida y la salud.

El propietario de la concha Cauri es inmune a todos los venenos, enfermedades y maldiciones, independientemente de su origen. Enfermedades genéticas y maldiciones innatas a la propia existencia no se curan por esta Noble Fantasma, sin embargo. También se mostró incapaz de resistir Maldito Capa Límite de enemigos aunque se es más la cuestión de la cantidad del Prana que otra cuestión.

 **Nombre: Tsuki No Miyako:** _Tierra de la luna._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A.**

Este es una realidad mármol nacida de la vista distorsionada de la vida de Kaguya y a la vez es su tierra de origen como la princesa que descendía de la luna, como se había dicho es una realidad mármol que se muestra básicamente como la superficie misma de la luna junto con un castillo majestuoso alienígena de Kaguya, debido a las muchas mitologías y folclore relacionado con la luna aquí Kaguya se vuelve imparable, en el sentido que básicamente regenera todas sus heridas a cualquier ataque causado a su ser, esto es debido a que fuera del mundo el concepto de la muerte no existen, ya que los planetas y satélites son tan eternos que solo desaparecerán cuando lleguen el fin de la misma realidad, básicamente cuando la misma muerte muere, Kaguya no morirá aquí y podrá seguir combatiendo contra sus enemigos en la realidad mármol pero claro que esto tiene muchos inconvenientes a tal poder.

Debido a que la batalla sucede en la luna Kaguya no puede usar ninguno de sus otros noble fantasmas ya que esos son objetos que jamás han tocado la superficie lunar, básicamente decir que Kaguya es invencible es decir mucho pero a la vez no lo es, los enemigos podrán atacarla con todo y sin restricciones cierto pero eventualmente se cansara mientras en el caso de Kaguya no es el caso, eso sí, existe una manera de escapar de esta realidad mármol, un truco que parecía extraño incluso para muchas de las curiosidades de los nobles fantasmas y es que la debilidad definitiva de este noble fantasma no es dañar a Kaguya sino al castillo que se encuentra en la realidad mármol.

¿Por qué razón? Básicamente es debido a que es objetivo final de la leyenda de Kaguya Hime, en como tiro todas las posesiones materiales, corto los lazos de sus amados padres y personas que una vez pudo llamar amigos, básicamente tiro su existencia por la razón de ir y regresar a su "hogar" en la luna, con la destrucción de su castillo que simboliza su hogar idealizado básicamente está diciendo que "Kaguya ya no tiene razón para existir porque no tiene un hogar para cual volver" por lo que Kaguya automáticamente muerte.

De igual forma tampoco que sea esa la única forma de detener esta realidad mármol, un noble fantasma Anti-mundo definitivamente es capaz de destruirlo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	64. Zahhak

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Zahhak, Rey de los dragones malvados.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal Caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Contaminación mental: A._

 _Monstruo inocente: B._

 _Mejora de locura: B._

 _Divinidad (Falso): C. Zahhak y Azi Dahaka han sido comparados como los mismos así que por ello, Zahhak es hijo de Angra Mainyu de parte de su faceta como Azi Dahaka._

 _Brujería (Negra): C._

 _Familiar (Serpientes): C++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Tawrich:** _Personificación del Hambre_ y **Zarich:** _Personificación del envejecimiento._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Los cuchillos que Angra Mainyu maneja, las personificaciones del hambre y envejecimiento, terminan a manos de Zahhak como las identidades de las dos serpientes demoniacas que le condujo al camino oscuro y maldito. Los dos cuchillos árabes tienen cada uno una habilidad especial, Tawrich tiene la habilidad de devorar el Prana a todo lo que toca por lo cual puede absorber lentamente la fuerza mágica del oponente además con tal habilidad tiene varios usos prácticos, esto se deriva en su faceta del hambre.

Zarich tiene la habilidad de disminuir lentamente las habilidades personales derivadas de la fuerza física del oponente, esto se deriva de su faceta del envejecimiento.

Ambas armas tiene atributos malignos por lo que cualquier herida que hagan no se curara a menos que reciban curación santa.

 **Nombre: Aži Sruvara:** _El dragón con cuerno_ y **Aži Zairita:** _El dragón amarrillo._

 **Clase: Anti-País.**

 **Rango: EX**

De por si se puede decir que Zahhak es el rey demoniaco de los dragones malignos persa, después de todo con su faceta como Azi Dahaka es en verdad una consideración posible, Zahhak tiene bajo su mando un control sin fin de dragones malvados pero considerando que sería algo imposible de invocar solo puede utilizar dos dragones, una alusión a las dos serpientes que le guiaron al camino de la masacre y tiranía.

Se invoca dos dragones malignos con un poder que puede destruir un dragón, estas bestias incluso podría superar a un Servant débil, son susceptibles a los ataques dragón Slayer y santos, son básicamente encarnaciones del mal de Angra Mainyu por lo que son un peligro para todos a su alrededor.

Tienen un punto débil y proviene de parte de Zahhak en la cual este pierde todas sus habilidades de clase y personales además de la utilización de su otro noble fantasma por lo que es presa fácil para sus enemigos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	65. Alexander dumas

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Alexander Dumas.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX.

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: EX. La habilidad para fabricar objetos mágicos. El Siervo es capaz de hacer a mano casi cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, incluso la creación de elementos en el nivel de Fantasmas Nobles._

 _Territorio de creación: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo para el arte: C+_

 _Carisma: E_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sublimación:** _El arte de Refinación de las Leyendas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX.**

Una manifestación de las acusaciones contra Dumas de él plagiando historias y reescribir a su gusto durante su estancia. El Noble Fantasma implica de alguna manera reorganizar y volver a escribir las leyendas de Nobles Fantasmas y llevarlos a la existencia.

Dumas es capaz de dar a luz a las leyendas que son incluso mayores que los originales y hacerlas realidad. Él puede crear más de treinta armas con poderes que son mayores que lo que se les dijo en las leyendas pero el proceso es lento y si se ve obligado a hacer un gran número de Nobles Fantasmas él comenzará a pensar que él va a ser conducido loco por exceso de trabajo.

Lo más importante de Dumas es que el "una persona que crea historias sobre otras personas" en lugar de una persona que tiene una leyenda de los suyos, por esta razón no puede utilizar cualquiera de los sublimada Nobles Fantasmas que el crea para sí mismo y en caso de que pruebe que dejarán de existir , mientras que él puede dar Nobles Fantasmas a su maestro o a otras personas que no puede dar más de un sublimado Fantasma a la misma persona a menos que sean parte de un conjunto (como el Imperial Regalia japonés) o fueron ejercido por el mismo héroe ( tales como Tarnhelm y Balmung).

Por último, sólo puede crear Fantasmas Nobles que tienen una forma física.

* * *

 _._

 _Bien aquí esta Alexander dumas, para quienes no lo reconozcan este tipo aparece como Caster en Fate Strange Fake, lo cual es la mayor parecido que pueda tener con ese Caster._

 _Toaneo07._


	66. Nikola Tesla

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Nikola Tesla.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : E-A.

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: B+++_

 _Territorio de Creación: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Contaminación mental: C-_

 _Pioneros de las estrellas: D_

 _Maestros de muchas artes: D._

 _Chispa del genio: B++. Una cualidad especial inherente al alma, actuando como un rango equivalente intermitentemente activo en Carisma y Apocalipsis, mientras que la concesión de la posibilidad de crear objetos que supera lo que existe actualmente._

 _Ojos místicos (Rayos X): C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Corriente alterna:** _La Guerra de la Luz._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: E-A**

La cristalización de la victoria de Tesla en la guerra de corriente alterna vs. Corriente Directa, y el éxito de la difusión de los mismos. Tesla puede absorber, almacenar y manejar sin ningún daño personal cualquier cantidad de electricidad de corriente alterna de cualquier fuente a su alrededor. Esta corriente almacenada puede ser utilizada para lanzar la electricidad con fines de electrocución atacar y utilizado para mejorar y aumentar temporalmente el rango de parámetros personales a través de un efecto similar al Prana Burst o convertidos a Prana para uso personal y de nuevo según sea necesario; en ausencia de fuentes externas, propia Prana de Tesla se puede convertir en electricidad para tales usos en ausencia de fuentes externas, aunque esto conduce en Prana agotamiento rápidamente.

 **Nombre: Teleforce:** _Fuerza de partículas a alta destrucción._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

Nikola Tesla, el ingeniero eléctrico serbio-americano e inventor conocido por su trabajo en corriente alterna y la tecnología de alta frecuencia, la electricidad, también afirmó que había desarrollado un arma de "rayo" a base de electricidad. El público lo describieron como un rayo de la muerte aunque Tesla pensaba más en un rayo de la paz pero desgraciadamente aquella afirmación se quedó.

Este Noble fantasma no está completo porque Tesla nunca lo completo e incluso entonces nadie ha logrado completar una verdadera arma de rayos, aun así tesla es capaz de crear esta arma usando elemento de construcción así creando su segundo noble fantasma que se manifiesta como un cañón en su brazo dañado que puede absorber el mana del aire y la electricidad más cercana para disparar un rayo de energía eléctrica que viaja a la velocidad del rayo para golpear al enemigo.

Es básicamente un noble fantasma sin fallas, ya que al usar la energía externa le hace imparable además junto con Corriente Alterna puede reponer Prana para usar este noble fantasma o usar las mismas fuentes de mana de Caster para poder usar este Noble fantasma en el momento en que no hay fuente de electricidad cerca.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	67. Scathach

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer y Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Scathach

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: B._

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Construcción de objetos: B._

 _Continuación de batalla: C._

 _Territorio de Creación: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Arte marciales: B_

 _Doble invocación: A. como un Servant Lancer y Caster._

 _Runas: A_

 _Instinto: C._

 _Clarividencia: B._

 _Divinidad (Falso): E._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dun Sgathaich:** _Tierra de la sombría y dama guerrera._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

El terreno impenetrable en la que reside Scathach. Un Noble Fantasma sólo completamente desplegable en una tierra marcada por Territorio Creación. Un lugar de gran misterio, esta es la fortaleza de Scathach que responde a su llamada, un castillo fantasmal que se yergue con su imponente 7 puertas grandes, con 7 grandes ventanas entre cada uno. Rodeado de ella son las navajas afiladas hojas de hierba de la llanura de la mala suerte, y bestias monstruosas de la Peligroso cañadas, y los monstruos voladores que amenazan con devorar a cualquier hombre que quiere cruzar a la tierra. Si convocado en el mar, que es verdadero y natural del hábitat, el Puente de Acantilado, un puente mayormente infranqueable para todos aquellos que no Divinidad suficiente que cambia y distorsiona el espacio mismo para tratar de matar a todos los que cruzan.

Sin un área preparada en el que convocar a la Tierra de las Sombras, Scathach todavía puede convocar hordas de bestias feroces y monstruos a cumplir sus órdenes. Los monstruos convocados por este Fantasma Noble están en el nivel de los Servants muy débiles. Mientras que una horda de ellos podría haber partido a un Espíritu Heroico, sólo logran obstaculizarlos o ligeramente dándoles heridas. Pero incluso el más grande siervo estará en serios problemas cuando se enfrentan por un ejército formado por estos monstruos. Además, poseen un atributo anti-humano, y por lo que una sola de ellas puede ser extremadamente peligroso para Maestros.

 **Nombre: Gae Bolg:** _Lanza primaria que golpea hacia la muerte._

 **Clase: Anti unidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B.**

Caster siendo la creadora original de Gae Bolg, que terminaría siendo arma icónica de su estudiante Cu Chulainn, la posee pero no es tan fuerte como su forma final pero es capaz de manejarla como suya. Gae Bolg tiene el poder de golpear cualquier escudo y despedazarlo con el tiempo que a la vez al ser lanzando este se convierte en un haz de luz que puede diezmar un ejército. A diferencia de su forma final manejada por Cu Chulainn, Gae Bolg no puede atacar al corazón de su oponente solamente al ser nombrado, eso es debido a que esta es su versión primaria, antes de convertirse en la lanza asesina de Cu Chulainn, pero lo compensa con tener la habilidad de dañar a Servants con divinidad y convertirse en un proyectil que se divide en varias lanzas de gran cantidad con un poder de fuego anti-ejercito.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta Scathach, esta es su versión Caster aunque posiblemente pueda ser la forma, más cercana aunque no mucho, a su nueva forma Canon que ha aparecido en Fate Gran arder. Esta chica ha aparecido en mi fic Fate Holy War, enchele un ojo._

 _Toaneo07._


	68. Nimrod

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Nimrod, el emperador de la humanidad.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B._

 _Acción Independiente: E._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Afecciones del Creador: B. Bendecido por el Creador para gobernar la humanidad. Aparte de Mana y suerte, todas las estadísticas aumenta un rango._

 _Carisma: C._

 _Caballero guardián: A. Como el Rey de la Humanidad, se esperaba que Archer para defender a sus súbditos de todas las amenazas. En su época, la humanidad se enfrenta amenazas eran muchos y mucho más peligrosa que la época actual._

 _Clarividencia: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Las prendas de Edén:** _el Vestimentas del Pecado._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Llevado por Adán y Eva, estos ornamentos se transmiten de descendiente que desciendan hasta que se les dio a Nimrod. Esta ropa concede Nimrod invencibilidad de todo tipo de daños, tanto físicos como mágicos en la naturaleza. Tanto la mente y el cuerpo son invulnerables a cualquier ataque.

Básicamente una defensa invulnerable similar a Andreias Amaranto o Kavacha y Kundala.

Tiene un par de debilidades: Si por casualidad Nimrod causa un mal, aun si era necesario o no, esta prenda hará que sufra una pérdida de un rango en todas sus estadísticas además de perder la invulnerabilidad de este noble fantasma, la segunda debilidad es debido a que es susceptibles a armamento de clase demoniaca, estas armas son capaces de "manchar" la pureza de este noble fantasma, por cada ataque superior a rango C de tipo maligno o demoniaco causa que el rango de este Noble fantasma disminuya, también es incapaz de ignorar ataques con veneno, en específico a las de las serpientes, una alusión en como Samael, la serpiente ángel caído, tentó a Eva y causo que perdiera la gracia de dios.

 **Nombre: Arco del Cielo:** _más poderoso cazador delante de Jehová._

 **Tipo: Anti-Divino.**

 **Rango: A.**

Como "el cazador poderoso ante Dios", Caster posee el arma más poderosa del mundo antediluviano - un arco. Durante su reinado como rey de Sinar viajaba en su carro y perseguido las muchas bestias devoradoras de hombres que amenazaban la seguridad de la humanidad. El Arco del Cielo no utiliza flechas convencionales ya que no pueden perforar las pieles de muchas bestias fantasmales. En su lugar, dispara flechas de luz, armas conceptuales que se derivan de la creencia inquebrantable de Archer en la superioridad de la voluntad de la humanidad.

 **Nombre: Migdal Bavel:** _La Torre de Ambiciones traicionado._

 **Tipo: Anti-Mundial.**

 **Rango: B.**

La Torre de Babel estaba destinado a ser el mayor logro de la humanidad. Por primera vez en toda la creación, la humanidad finalmente sería dejada de lado su miedo y ser igual a su Padre, el Creador del Mundo. Pero a medida que la torre se acercaba la conclusión de la voluntad de la humanidad se volvió contra él, ya que temían el futuro. Este Fantasma Noble toma la forma de un zigurat con una columna en espiral que sobresale de las muchas millas medias altas. No hay Fantasmas Nobles se puede utilizar siempre y cuando la torre se mantiene en pie. Cualquier habilidades y rasgos obtenidos a través de la tradición están selladas como las leyendas y mitos que crearon ellos se derivan del mundo antes de que la torre fue construida y destruida.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	69. Capitán Nemo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Capitán Nemo (príncipe Dakkar)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Jinete de la Tormenta: A_

 _Doble invocación: D_

 _La capacidad de ocupar simultáneamente dos clases separadas. Este ranking es insuficiente para Nemo contar realmente como una clase diferente, y sólo permite la inclusión de una sola, habilidad falsificada desde fuera de su clase. Sin embargo, no le permitió retener Hacedor de Maravillas como una habilidad personal, a pesar de ser una habilidad no es adecuado para un Jinete._

 _Expertos de muchas especializaciones: B_

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: A_

 _Regla de oro: D_

 _Hacedor de Maravillas: A +_

 _La capacidad de realizar obras de ingeniería muy por delante de tiempo la propia. El capitán Nemo diseñado y construido todas las tecnologías en el Nautilus, y muchas otras cosas además, una capacidad que conserva. Motores para vehículos fantásticos, dispositivos que disparan rayos, y así sucesivamente y así sucesivamente son posibles siempre y cuando Nemo tiene acceso al tiempo y recursos adecuados. Debido a que muchos de sus dispositivos es más avanzada que la tecnología de hoy en día a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado, el rango de esta habilidad se ha aumentado._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Moskenstraumen:** _Furia de las olas._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

El Moskenstraumen es el gran remolino que Nemo navegó y desapareció en al final de su primer cuento, sino como un Noble Fantasma que es más que eso; encarna la relación de Nemo con el propio mar.

Cuando se le solicite, este fantasma se convierte el entorno en un océano embravecido, perfecto campo de batalla de Nemo. Tanto el tamaño de este océano y la ferocidad de sus mareas dependen de la cantidad de maná canalizado en él, y funciona girando todo terreno en un área determinada en el agua del océano. Los edificios, árboles, y otras cosas no se cambian, y en su lugar se vuelven atrapados en la marea.

Esto también se puede utilizar para la navegación; si se usa bajo tierra, se creará una bolsa de agua alrededor de Nemo, el Nautilus permite viajar bajo tierra por ese medio.

Nemo primero desapareció en el mar para escapar del mundo de la superficie, y como tal esta Fantasma Noble representa el mismo. La cantidad de maná necesario para mantenerlo en el mundo se reduce para él dentro de su extensión, y su ubicación dentro de que es casi imposible de detectar si no optan por participar.

 **Nombre: Nautilus:** _Motor maravillosa de las profundidades._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A.**

El submarino famoso de la historia de Nemo. Era capaz de sostener toda su tripulación casi indefinidamente bajo el mar, y conserva parte de ese rasgo - mientras que dentro de sus confines, se requiere menos de maná para mantener la existencia de Nemo, un rasgo que se apila con el otro fantasma.

Como un vehículo acuático, el Nautilus se encuentra en una especie de desventaja, mientras que en la tierra; uso de este fantasma por lo general requiere que Moskenstraumen también ser utilizado. Mientras que el Nautilus carece de mucho en el camino de las armas, tiene poca necesidad de ella; su blindaje es suficiente que se requiere un ataque A-rango o un fantasma Anti-Fortaleza para perforar la chapa de un solo golpe duro, y sus movimientos oso inmensa fuerza; simplemente embestir a un enemigo es suficiente para ser un ataque A-Rango de entrada y de sí mismo. También es mucho más ágil que su inmenso tamaño sugeriría, siempre y cuando está en el agua.

Sin embargo, si bien carece de armamento, es poco probable que siga así. Como un fantasma que Nemo mismo creó, él es capaz de realizar modificaciones a la misma con el uso de su "Hacedor de Maravillas" habilidad, y la cantidad de tiempo y los materiales necesarios para hacer estas modificaciones se reduce en un 95%. Como tal, este es un fantasma que puede cambiar y mejorar a medida que avanza la guerra, cada vez más capaces de hacer frente a sus oponentes como el tiempo avanza.

* * *

 _._

 _Esto se lo dedico a mi amigo Ángel Arcano92, ese sujeto sí que quiere a Nemo. Este sujeto aap´recio en la película "liga de héroes legendarios" que resulta ser que si son vrdaderos espiritus heroicos._

 _Toaneo07._


	70. Tadakatsu Honda

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Tadakatsu Honda.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: A._

 _Instinto: B._

 _Tácticas militares: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Tongobiri:** _Gran lanza de Japón._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Lanza legendaria de Tadakatsu Honda. Según su relato, una libélula que simplemente aterrizó en él inmediatamente se cortó en dos. La destreza que se le da a través de las batallas que tuvo que pasar efectivamente se le dio el título Tongobiri como una de las mayores armas de Japón. Por gritando su nombre este noble fantasma Esto actualiza la mayor parte de sus estadística, básicamente aumentado sus parámetros por un rango y lo transforma en un aún más poderoso guerrero. La lanza tiene la propiedad de ser irrompible debido a su inmenso poder. El uso de este Noble Fantasma también permite Tadakatsu para preparar su segundo.

 **Nombre: Tongobiri:** _el filo que corta todo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Después de haber desbloqueado sus verdaderos poderes que Honda generalmente mantiene oculta para ocultar su identidad (muy fácil de adivinar por su aspecto y poder real) se puede hacer uso de este Noble Fantasma. Basado en la leyenda anterior mencionó que exalta la nitidez de esta masiva lanza, Honda recortará el aire con este Fantasma Noble y una explosión de energía etérea en forma de media luna se dará paso cortando cualquier defensa y cualquier protección. Todo aquellos que tienen Resistencia a la magia o Continuación de batalla inferior a rango C morirán inmediatamente de un solo golpe pero aquellos que no tienen tales habilidades no será asesinados pero sí estarán heridos si por casualidad o evento sobreviven.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	71. Ajax

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Ajax, el grande.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: D+_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: B._

 _Brazos Eternos Maestrazgo: C+_

 _Renovación: B. Una habilidad que borra los efectos malignos contra las estadísticas del Servant con descansar en una zona en específico. Para Ajax es adentrarse en el océano, esto es alusión en como Poseidón le dio un golpe que restauro sus energías. ._

 _Divinidad: D. nieto de Zeus._

 _Desenganche: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Rho Aias:** _El séptico anillo que protege el fiero cielo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el escudo utilizado por Ajax y el único escudo capaz de detener la jabalina del gran héroe Héctor. Fue un escudo de bronce cubierto de siete capas de cuero de buey, que la jabalina, ya que nunca antes ha bloqueado durante la guerra de Troya, perforados a la séptima capa antes de detenerse.

Su existencia se sublimó en un arma conceptual que se dice que es una defensa absoluta contra cualquier arma arrojadiza. Toma la forma de siete capas limitado campo en la forma de una flor iridiscente en referencia a la espuela de caballero cohete ( **Consolida ajacis** ) flor que floreció a partir de sangre de Áyax 'ya que murió, con siete pétalos que representan las siete capas del cuero de buey. Cada capa tiene el poder defensivo de una muralla de la fortaleza y Berserker no puede recordar personalmente cualquier lanza arrojada que sería capaz de penetrar hasta la primera capa.

Es necesario por su facilidad para proporcionar energía mágica constante para formar el escudo, y si está dañado, se va a sentir dolor y recibir daños de conformidad.

Su poder es tal que puede recibir un ataque Anti-ejercito de rango B aunque no sin recibir un daño a resultado de ese choque.

 **Nombre: Porphureos:** _Espada de Héctor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Dada su nombre de la palabra griega para "púrpura", el color de la tela real dado a Héctor por el Ajax después de su duelo, esta espada es el arma principal de Ajax. Él atesora este Noble fantasma, viéndolo como una insignia de honor de su enemigo respetado, Héctor.

Su alimentación principal es la capacidad para asumir cualquier habilidad pasiva que posee otra arma; tan pronto como el Ajax ha cruzado cuchillas con un oponente, se puede leer en las habilidades no activadas de su arma, y copiarlo. La capacidad se concede a Porphureos, ya cambio el arma del enemigo gana un rango más, una representación del intercambio de dones entre Ajax y Héctor. Sólo un regalo de este tipo puede estar activa a la vez.

Aunque no es tan eficaz contra grandes grupos de enemigos (contra la que el Ajax prefiere manejar la lanza), cuando se utilizan en combate singular, Porphureos gana un rango para la duración de la batalla.

Si Ajax toca con su espada al Fantasma Noble del enemigo de nuevo, se puede optar por rescindir el regalo, con ambas partes que regresan a sus fortalezas originales, sin aumentos de rango o ganancias de habilidad. Sin embargo, una vez hecho esto, el intercambio no se puede hacer de nuevo entre Ajax y ese oponente.

En última instancia, es esta espada que tomó la vida de Ajax: abrumado por la vergüenza de su propia falta de honor después del asesinato imaginado de sus compatriotas, que lo condujo a través de su propio pecho.

 **Nombre: Akhilleus:** _Armadura de Achilles._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

La armadura que Ajax tanto deseaba y que desgraciadamente le llevo al suicidio, Este es el noble fantasma que representa la armadura divina de Aquiles y que fue hecha por las manos del dios de la forja Hefestos y que Ajax deseaba tanto. Es por su sacrificio y deseo que se manifiesta como su noble fantasma. Se invoca una armadura que niega todo los ataques menores a rango B y los que son superior pierden dos rangos de eficacia. tiene una debilidad que es incapaz de ignorar cualquier ataque de algún enemigo que tenga divinidad.

La debilidad más grande es que La mejora de locura de Ajax a rango B pero no recibe bonificación en sus estadísticas, básicamente se vuelve loco y es incluso capaz de atacar a sus aliados, por lo cual es mejor dejarle solo cuando invoque esta armadura pero se ve difícil sacarlo de ese estado sin ponerse en peligro por la locura de Ajax.

 **Nombre: Aivas Tlamunus:** _Campo de batalla entre igual del el grande._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Este Noble fantasma representa la lucha que Ajax tuvo contra Héctor y las muchas otras, una batalla en la cual ambos enemigos adquirieron respeto de uno y del otro, este noble fantasma toma forma con la invocación de un campo limitado en donde Ajax y su oponente pelearan en igual, es decir, usando sus estadísticas sin tener acceso a sus habilidades de clase y Noble fantasmas, básicamente solo tienen acceso a sus habilidades personales, claro que no estarán desarmados sino podrá usar cualquier objeto a la zona que pueda servir como arma, estos objetos adquieren atributos Noble fantasma sin habilidad especial.

La única forma de que el oponente escape de este campo es tener Divinidad más alta que Ajax pero si escapa sin haber aceptado el honorifico duelo de Ajax entonces su suerte disminuye a rango E-, el más bajo de todos.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta Ajax, me lo pidió mi amigo Sekishiki así que aquí esta, se lo dedico._

 _Toaneo07._


	72. Phoenix

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer _._

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Phoenix, hijo de Amintor.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: C._

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: C._

 _Carisma: B._

 _Divinidad: E-. Viendo su árbol genealógico se puede encontrar que es descendiente de parte de su padre del titán Helios y la diosa del mar, Rhode, hija de Poseidón y Amphitrite._

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Phoinix:** _Surge ave fénix._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

Phoenix no es un héroe tan reconocido, fue uno de los Mirmidones, compañero de Aquiles, Patroclo, entrenado por Quirón y participante de la guerra de Troya, la razón del porque este héroe no es tan conocido es debido a su nombre que se traduce básicamente como El fénix. La bestia mística contraparte del Bennu o el Fenghuang es un ave de fuego que tiene la capacidad de incinerar cualquier cosa y renacer de sus cenizas, debido a esto, Phoenix se ha confundido simplemente con el fénix, algo que le ha hecho sentir ira debido a que sus logros han sido olvidados.

Hasta que este noble fantasma entre en uso.

Después de todo no es por el ave fénix que existe una constelación con el mismo nombre sino por el mismo Phoenix, así que con esto es que nace un Noble fantasma. Es una bendición y habilidad que se podría decir viene de su legado como descendiente de helios y otros dioses del mar, Phoenix adquiere poderes de fuego y habilidades únicas de fénix, ahora su cuerpo es regenerativo dotándole una habilidad superior a la continuación de batalla, es capaz de hacer proezas con la Pirokinesis y sus lágrimas son capaces de curar cualquier mal.

Tiene una debilidad y es que absolutamente no puede entrar en contacto con el agua, esto es debido a que sus antepasados son dioses del mar, tres de hecho si es ser franco, por lo cual su don como el ave fénix desaparece debido a que su legado del mar apaga su poder de fuego, el no sufre efectos secundarios pero por mientras este cerca de zonas con mucha agua es básicamente imposible usar este noble fantasma.

También posee un ataque que concentra todo su poder en una sola flecha y al dispararla se forma un fénix de fuego que es capaz de destruir a su objetivo volviéndolo cenizas. Es con esta habilidad y también los cuentos de Phoenix cazando al jabalí de Calidón que clasifica para la clase Archer.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta, inicialmente pensaba hacerlo como Rider pero no resulto, así que aquí está un Servant notable y casi desconocido, sus habilidades me la base en Raiser Phenex de Highschool DxD, yo diría que en apariencia y personalidad este sujeto podría ser Ikki de Fénix._

 _Toaneo07._


	73. Sugriva

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Sugriva.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: -_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B. Hijo de Surya._

 _Tácticas militares: D._

 _Carisma: D._

 _Paz mental: C. Habilidad natural que niega cualquier forma de alterar la mente. En este caso se elimina Mejora de locura._

 _Prana Burst (Fuego): C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Suryastra:** _O padre, se calor y extinción._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

El Astra de Surya, dios del sol y padre de Sugriva. Este Astra no aparece en el Ramayana a manos de Sugriva pero como hijo de Surya, Sugriva puede usar este Astra debido a su linaje como hijo del dios del sol, se manifiesta como un arma ajorrad iza si Sugriva es invocado en la clase Archer o una espada en la clase Rider y Berserker o una lanza en la clase Lancer. Este Noble fantasma es básicamente la invocación de un fuego que cae del mismo cielo del mismo Suryastra y sin demora altera la casualidad para golpear a su enemigo, la única forma segura de hacerle frente a este noble fantasma es con un ataque a base de agua.

 **Nombre: Sugrivajne:** _O Sugriva, ayuda a Rama._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma viene de la promesa que Sugriva le hizo a su amigo Rama, que le daría ayuda para salvar a Sita a manos del rey Rakshasas, Ravana, después que le diera ayuda para eliminar a su hermano Vali. Es así entonces que después de que Rama cumpliera con su parte del trato y eliminara a Vali espero al ayuda de Sugriva solo que el rey de los monos estaba de juerga y no hacía nada para darle ayuda a Rama, no fue sino hasta que Lakshmana hizo que Sugriva cumpliera su parte del trato, el hijo del sol hizo caso a la orden y así llamo a su ejército de monos de toda Kishkindha para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal de Ravana y salvar a Sita para agradecer la ayuda de Rama.

Básicamente este noble fantasma es el llamado de todo un ejército de monos soldados armados hasta los dientes bajo el mando de Sugriva, cada uno tienen las características de un Servant pero sin habilidad alguna, sus números son casi incontables y tiene también un conjunto completo de armamentos de guerras como catapultas, ballestas, elefantes de guerras y demás, son básicamente un ejército de gran poder, aun cuando siguen siendo monos pero entonces Hanuman es un mono pero el demostró a muchos cuan poderoso fue, por lo cual este ejercito jamás debe de ser subestimado.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta Sugriva, si yo hiciera un crossover entre Fate Apocrypha y Percy Jackson, los héroes del olimpos, definitivamente usaría a este espíritu heroico para ese fic._

 _Toaneo07._


	74. Hector

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Héctor de Troya.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 _Continuación de batalla: B-_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B._

 _Afección de los dioses: A._

 _Tácticas militares: C+_

 _Proyectil (Lanzas): A. Cualquier objeto semejante a lanzas adquiere la fuerza de un arma de clase Servant. Es capaz de ser tirado dejando destrucción a su paso._

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B._

 _Noble Defensor del Estado: B. Capacidad del Servant para marcar una región como su dominio personal, asegurando las líneas leyes circundantes antes de un compromiso, permitiendo el fortalecimiento de sus capacidades de combate al luchar en defensa. En este rango Héctor recibe un rango hasta todos los parámetros excepto para la suerte cuando se lucha en su territorio._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Keravnos:** _El voltio maestro._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B+++**

Para la invocación de este Noble fantasma se necesita recopilar electricidad. Este Noble Fantasma está más cerca de una habilidad, por lo que la técnica en sí no requiere encantamiento o invocación a utilizar. Una técnica en lugar de un arma única, que simboliza la habilidad legendaria de Lancer con la jabalina y su favor de Zeus.

Al activarse, la lanza que Lancer sostiene se hace temporalmente perfectamente aerodinámica; que posee el concepto de "inmune a la redirección no divina" y como tal irá exactamente donde él pretende que sea. La electricidad del ambiente se puede canalizar hacia el brazo (en la forma de un rayo, si una tormenta está disponible). Si no hay electricidad ambiente está disponible, Prana de Lancer se convierte en electricidad y se usa para alimentar esta técnica.

El brazo de Lancer canaliza electricidad en corrientes paralelas. Desde la punta de lanza está hecha de metal, puede magnetizar a amplificar su velocidad más allá de la velocidad del sonido, la creación de un proyectil mortal y muy preciso. Se requiere una alta cantidad de habilidad para utilizar con éxito. Mientras lo hace poseer algún poder destructivo, la verdadera fuerza de esta técnica radica en su capacidad para atravesar casi cualquier defensa, debido a la cantidad de energía concentrada en un pequeño punto. Debe considerarse más como un bisturí que un martillo.

Concentración Inmensa es necesario para utilizar esta técnica. Si el enfoque de Lancer no es perfecto, corre el riesgo de que el rayo va fuera de control.

Este Noble Fantasma es el que mejor se adapte a Lancer, ya que es una cristalización de sus propios actos y habilidad, en lugar de un robo de armas de algún otro héroe.

 **Nombre: Dόry Hektōr:** _La legendaria y solitaria gran lanza._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

Una cristalización de las habilidades legendarias de lanzamiento de lanzas de Héctor. Su propia habilidad de lanzar lanzas se ha convertido en una especie de técnica conceptual. Simplemente mediante el bloqueo de una de sus lanzas escudo del Ajax se convirtió en un arma conceptual. Esta es una técnica en lugar de un arma. Héctor cobra una lanza con su Prana y lo lanza con una increíble fuerza y la técnica, en la medida de la deformación del espacio a su alrededor e ignorar defensa para golpear a un oponente. Es comparable a un ataque con misiles anti-blindaje.

 **Nombre: Ektor Keraunos:** _Lanza relámpago que golpea a lo que es divino._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Carta de triunfo de Héctor. Estrictamente hablando, esto no es un arma, pero una técnica secreto último desarrollado a lo largo de toda una vida de esfuerzo. La quintaesencia de la fuerza de Héctor como un guerrero.

Volver durante la guerra de Troya las lanzas arrojadas por el príncipe de Troya tenía la reputación de perforación a través de cualquier escudo y armaduras que intentó bloquearlo. Este Noble Fantasma sigue siendo fiel a esas anécdotas. Al llamar el verdadero nombre, el proyectil (lanza) está impregnada de atributo de energía mágica de Relámpagos y luego se es transformado en una bala mágica después de su liberación. Poder destructivo es obviamente alto pero el mayor rasgo distintivo de este ataque es su alta capacidad de penetrar todo tipo de defensas, al igual que en la leyenda pero eso no es su habilidad aterradora sino simplemente su facultad de ser capaz de incinerar lo que es divino.

Héctor fue favorecido tanto por Zeus que recibió estas técnicas elementales a base del Thunderbolt del gran rey de los dioses y como tal tiene una facultad única, después de todo el Thunderbolt de Zeus es capaz de dañar a dioses, como por ejemplo en haber herido al gran poderosos Typhoon, el titán rey de los monstruos.

En este caso Héctor tiene un noble fantasma que quema lo que es divino, esto es en base en como fue el rival de Aquiles quien tenía su protección divina que le hacia invulnerable, así que ¿Cómo es posible que Héctor haya sido capaz de hacer daño a Aquiles? Con este noble fantasma se golpe con la fuerza de una lanza de rayos ignorando las protecciones divinas y demás para dañar al enemigo.

Y es con esta arma que Héctor es el reconocido campeón de Troya y favorito de Zeus.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí este Héctor, el enemigo de Aquiles, esto se lo dedico a mi amigo Sekishiki que me pidió hacerlo._

 _Toaneo07._


	75. Agilaz

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Agilaz/Egil.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 _Clarividencia: B+_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Aegil:** _honor de flechas a mi nombre junto con el de Aliruna._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Desde el mito donde Agilaz y su esposa Aliruna defendió una guarida Santa contra todo un ejército fue lo que dio nacimiento a este noble fantasma.

Este Noble Fantasma tiene un modificador especial que le permite usarlo sólo cuando la defensa de algo que puede ser clasificado como un "guarida" o mientras se opone un Noble fantasma Anti-Fortaleza, Además el modificador establece que sólo podrá ser usado en su contra múltiples objetivos. Agilaz mantiene su arco y luego invoca el nombre de esta Noble Fantasma; cuando lo hace el arco se convierte en la personificación del noble fantasma Aegil, Mientras este invocado, cualquier flecha disparada se dividirá en un total de cuarenta flechas y cada flecha actuará como si hubieran sido hechos Fantasmas rotos aumentado más la eficacia para eliminar a un ejército. Si hay menos de cuarenta enemigos, las flechas serán divididas en partes iguales entre los presentes.

 **Nombre: Alas de Volund:** _libertad viene de alas blancas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D.**

Después de que Völund fuera capturado y herido por el rey Nidung, Agilaz derribado decenas de aves y ayudo con la artesanía de Völund haciendo alas con las plumas recolectada durante toda la noche, con el que salió volando de su ventana de la celda, para no volver jamás.

Por el derribo de las aves silvestres y el uso de sus plumas, Archer puede construir un par de alas completamente funcionales. Si bien no tienen la misma velocidad como las alas de una adecuada Bestia fantasmal, todavía son lo suficientemente rápido como para que coincida con el ritmo de un Servant de clase caballero. Si se destruyen, Archer puede construir más a expensas de la fauna local. Cualquier persona puede utilizar en la práctica, sino como la velocidad a la que viajan requiere el control motor inhumano y reflejos para gestionar, es muy poco probable que un humano moderno podría utilizarlo.

 **Nombre: Faux Fatricide:** _la segunda flecha seria para ti, mi rey._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La cristalización de los dos disparos más importantes Egil que ha tenido que tomar.

Una vez, Agilaz fue obligado por el rey Nidung para disparar una manzana colocada sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Él ladea dos flechas, pero tiene éxito con el primero. Preguntado por el rey lo que la segunda flecha era, me dijo que tenía que mató a su hijo con su primera flecha, se habría disparado al rey con el segundo.

Del mismo modo, como Völund volando con sus alas nuevas, el rey ordenó Nidung a Agilaz a dispararle. Sin embargo, antes de la fuga, Völund y Agilaz habían atado una vejiga llena de sangre a la cintura de Völund, Agilaz la apunto y le disparó la vejiga en su lugar, causando que Nidung creyera que él había ejecutado al fugitivo con éxito.

Como Noble Fantasma, es una poderosa ilusión y la técnica marcial en uno. Para el adversario que se dirige que se verá como si él está ladeando dos flechas, cuando en realidad, sólo uno está en la cuerda del arco. Imitando el movimiento disparando la primera flecha que han hecho en su cuerda, el enemigo es golpeado en el estómago por la flecha falso, causándoles dolores fantasmas increíbles y lesión física real a pesar del estado ilusorio de la flecha. A medida que el oponente se está recuperando de los efectos de la primera flecha, Archer dispara el segundo hacia la cabeza de su oponente. Sin un buen rango de suerte o una habilidad que disipa las ilusiones, que casi asegura que sea casi la perdición para el oponente de Archer.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	76. Fionn Mac Cumhaill

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Saber, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Fionn Mac Cumhaill.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Legal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: A +_

 _Carisma: C._

 _Monstruo Inocente: C. Fionn también fue retratado como un gigante, y debido a esta reputación se gana la habilidad Fuerza monstruoso._

 _Fuerza Monstruoso: B._

 _Clarividencia: A+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gae Nimh:** _Envenenada Lanza de Agonía._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

Una lanza mágica propiedad de Cumhall y luego que pasó a su hijo, Fionn. Es una larga lanza con la punta cubierta en un veneno que nunca va a dejar de gotear. En su leyenda, Fionn lo utilizó para detener el poderoso hechizo de sueño fundido por el Elemental Aillen, impidiéndole dormir por el dolor y el veneno en sus venas. Sintió dolor inconmensurable, pero no pudo ser asesinado de ella, porque el veneno había sido extraído de los bosques en que vivía.

Es una lanza aparentemente simple, con un mango de madera y la punta decorado en adornos de oro. Sin embargo, la madera es más fuerte que el acero, ya que fue tomado de un bosque sagrado y se añadieron los adornos después de que él se había convertido en rey de Fianna.

La principal capacidad de este Noble Fantasma es el poderoso veneno que recubre la punta. Gotea infinitamente y un solo rasguño es suficiente para introducir las toxinas en el cuerpo del objetivo. Es muy doloroso, la sensación de haber estado sola suficiente para obligar Fionn despierto a pesar de estar bajo un fuerte hechizo de sueño de un Elemental. El veneno no está dirigido para matar, sino para traer agonía interminable al oponente. Se tiene un efecto similar al ácido, el consumo de Prana y la infección de un Servant golpeado por Gae Nimh.

Para un Servant, el dolor es algo que se puede soportar con facilidad pero la sensación seguramente reducirá su capacidad de combate. Cuanto más larga sea la distancia entre Fionn y cualquier persona que había envenenado, el más superficial es el dolor. Por otro lado, cuando en combate cercano, la sensación será insoportable. Tras la destrucción de Gae Nimh o muerte de Fionn, el dolor desaparecerá pero de lo contrario aun seguirá existiendo.

 **Nombre: Bran y Sceolan:** _Caza Sabuesos del blanco._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Perros de caza favoritos de Fionn. Eran bestias poderosas que podrían matar a un ciervo con un solo bocado, paralizando cualquier presa con sus colmillos antes de que entregan el golpe fatal. Fionn no los atesorado por su fuerza, sin embargo, sino porque ellos era de hecho sus primos. Había crecido con ellos y eran hijos de su tía, un druida, pero que se había transformado en animales después ver a una Sidhe, un tipo de hadas.

Como Noble Fantasma, no son excepcionales y están por debajo de la media en el poder. Sin embargo, siguen siendo mucho más rápido y más fuerte que cualquier humano. Los dos pueden coordinar sus ataques bien debido a los muchos años que pasaron de caza junto con Fionn. Ellos necesitan muy poco Prana para convocar y Fionn generalmente los tiene en todas sus batallas para ganar la ventaja en número. Su principal fortaleza es que no se puede matar de forma permanente, como lo harían de todos modos podrá regresar después de sanar sus heridas.

Si Fionn se convoca como Rider entonces estos perros se convierten en bestias fantasmales que serán partes de la montura de Fionn.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	77. Goliath

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Goliath.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B (A)_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C (B)_

 _Agilidad: C (B)_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Acción Independiente: D_

 _Ojo místico (Mala suerte) C. todo lo que está a la vista tiene mala suerte o una pérdida de un rango de suerte._

 _Monstruo Inocente: B_

 _Fuerza Monstruoso: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Emek HaElah:** _El Duelo Destinado._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Un Noble Fantasma que se manifiesta como un campo limitado que prepara las condiciones de batalla favorita de Berserker. Un espacio totalmente aislado montado para el combate. La cristalización de las anécdotas del duelo uno-a-uno entre el héroe David y el gigante Goliat.

Después de la activación, un área circular con 100 metros de diámetro centrado en Berserker se verá envuelto por un potente campo delimitado; estableciendo así los límites del campo de batalla. Aparte del propio Berserker, sólo se permite un otro combatiente dentro de este campo de batalla y todos los que están fuera se vuelven incapaces de intervenir en lo que sucede dentro. La participación directa es una cuestión de rutina, sino incluso cualquier injerencia indirecta, como el abastecimiento del Prana del maestro será cortada.

El consumo de Prana requerido para el despliegue y el mantenimiento del campo delimitado es considerablemente pequeño, por lo que la carga que su uso continuo impone a Berserker es bastante insignificante. Sin embargo, como **Mejora de locura** ha obstaculizado la capacidad mental de Berserker, la activación requiere una orden emitida con un Hechizo de Comando. Además, una vez desplegado el campo acotado no puede ser disipado por cualquier medio hasta que el combate a muerte ha llegado a un resultado claro.

En verdad, se trata de una cúpula enjaulada en la que dos hombres entran y sólo un hombre se va.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta Goliath, que alguien me pidió hacer._

 _Toaneo07._


	78. Napoleón Bonaparte 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Napoleón Bonaparte.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: legal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B._

 _Resistencia a la magia: D._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: B._

 _Clarividencia: C._

 _Carisma: A+_

 _Ojo de la Mente (verdadero): B._

 _Táctica militar: A_

 _Equitación: C-_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Rey de batería:** _Tormentoso Coro del emperador._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Archer destacó en el uso de la artillería en el combate, y los empleó en cada batalla en el que se involucró; las guerras que dedica a la causa un futuro líder de artillería proclaman como "el Dios de la Guerra."

Este Noble Fantasma representa la fuerza colectiva de la artillería de su ejército, tanto en lo que era y lo que podría haber sido si él continuó su regla. Cuando se activa Archer es capaz de convocar a decenas de cientos de piezas de artillería, cada uno al menos rango de B en fuerza como Nobles Fantasmas.

Los más débiles son de metralla, disperso y morteros; que afecten a una gama más amplia y no requieren de un golpe directo, pero son en consecuencia más débil en el poder. Cañones de alto calibre, incluyendo cañones de ruedas y obuses, son capaces de disparar a una distancia de hasta cinco millas y media, todos los cuales son de rango A.

Archer es capaz de controlar de forma remota estos cañones en un rango de hasta dos mil metros de altura, pero que cuenta con cinco cañones muy poderosos que él debe utilizar dentro de veinte pies de su cuerpo. Estos son en rango A + y tienen un alcance máximo de hasta siete millas; Además, cada uno cuenta como un Noble fantasma por separado, por lo que romper uno no afectará las demás. Lo mismo se aplica a cada pieza de artillería en su batería.

 **Nombre: Complejo napoleónico:** _Ira interminable._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

A lo largo de los años, muchos hechos sobre la vida de Archer se han convertido en conocimiento común; Sin embargo, casi todas las personas en el mundo sabe un "hecho" de él: él es un hombre muy, muy corto.

Esto es, por supuesto, totalmente falso. Por desgracia para él, se ha torcido su leyenda lo suficiente como para convertirse en un Noble Fantasma en su propio derecho, que utiliza de mala gana a su favor. Mientras uno de los enemigos que se dedica actualmente es al menos diez centímetros más alto que él, entonces sus parámetros físicos (fuerza, agilidad, resistencia) y Valentía aumentan en un rango.

Napoleón puede, a voluntad, convocar a su caballo, Marengo como un montaje para una mayor movilidad aunque no posee habilidades especiales ya que no es un noble fantasma en este caso.

* * *

 _._

 _Esta es la versión que apareció en un fic muy famoso en inglés y que no se continuo hace años, fue por ese fic que me motivo para saber más de las series Fate. En seguida subiré la versión Rider de napoleón._

 _Toaneo07._


	79. Michael el arcángel

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Ruler

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Savior._

 **Identidad:** Michael, El arcángel.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A+_

 _Discernimiento de los nombres: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la Fe: EX_

 _Cuerpo natural: A_

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: A_

 _San: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Espada de Edén:** _llamas purificadoras que quema todo mal._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una espada hecha de fuego, la espada ardiente que apareció en el mismo edén para proteger el árbol de la vida, una espada que encarna la protección y el juicio, todo aquel que es malvado es purificado y vuelto cenizas, al concentrar todo su Prana en el despliega una onda de fuego de gran poder que puede destruir incluso un ejército. Usualmente esta espada le pertenecía a Uriel pero en algunos casos Michael fue capaz de usarla.

 **Nombre: Michaelion:** _Institución de todo lo que es justo._

 **Clase: Soporte, Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la invocación de una iglesia en la cual curara las heridas de quienes estén en él y quienes son puros de corazón, también otorgara una protección santa que les hará inmune a cualquier daño ya sea maligno o mágico de alguna clase. Por mientras Michael se encuentre aquí sus heridas siempre serán curados, su Prana siempre será regenerado y siempre obtiene un impulso en su estadísticas. Su bajo rango se debe a que inicialmente este fue un templo de adoración en la antigua Grecia y que fue destruida por diferentes razones antes de ser una iglesia.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	80. Napoleón Bonaparte 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** _Rider_.

 _Clase alternativas_ _Archer, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Napoleón Bonaparte.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: E._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: B._

 _Carisma: A+_

 _Ojo de la Mente (verdadero): B._

 _Táctica militar: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Lisipo:** _Los caballos de san marcos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B-**

Cuatro caballos de cobre con el nombre dado por su creador. El estaño utilizado en su construcción produce una aleación que no pudo ser fundido utilizando los métodos mundanos de la época. Cuando se activa, los caballos evocan la verdadera naturaleza de su creación, Ellos evocan tanta calor, el metal sus cuerpos están hechos a partir de fundidos, al tiempo que conserva la forma de caballos vivos. Este calor se irradia fuera de ellos de tal intensidad como para fundir el acero en diez pasos. Además, su velocidad clava en esta forma. Cuando la carga en su formación habitual, un diamante se formara para cubrir a Rider (y su Maestro encima de la parte posterior si está presente).

Rider parece estar en la cresta de un meteoro. Rider y aquellos a los que designa no se vean perjudicados por el calor.

 **Nombre: Botín de guerra:** _Tesoro robado que por derecho va al ganador._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Toda una vida de saqueo de arte y objetos arqueológicos de sus enemigos, como la Piedra Rosetta de Egipto o los Caballos de San Marcos de Italia. Archer puede tomar, uso y conocer uno Noble fantasma de cualquier Servant que él ha matado, incluso si el Servant no lo había utilizado o Archer no había sabido de ella cuando el Servant murió. Esto sólo afecta Nobles Fantasmas que son objetos físicos y no simplemente habilidades.

 **Nombre: Marengo:** _Corcel blanco caminante de la guerra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

Marengo es el corcel estrella y personal de napoleón, es tal que incluso se podía considerar un espíritu heroico por sí mismo, al ser invocado marengo no viene solo sino es invocado junto con todo el ejercito que sirvió una vez bajo el mando de napoleón. Marengo tampoco es débil sino es todo lo contrario, tiene una habilidad similar a la continuación de batalla en la cual ignora ochos ataques de rango A y tiene la habilidad de recorrer un camino de 80 millas a galopes en unos minutos. El poder de Marengo es debido a que, increíblemente, sigue existiendo, como un esqueleto claro está, en algún museo de gran importancia, demostrando la importancia de la leyenda de napoleón.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí_ _esta la versión Rider, la tenia hechas ambas versiones así que las subí enseguida._

 _Toaneo07._


	81. Simón bolívar

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Simón Bolívar.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: E._

 _Equitación: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadera): D_

 _Tácticas militares: A_

 _Pionero de las Estrellas: EX._

 _Desenganche: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nevado:** _Cuchilla de los vientos andinos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C.**

Este es Noble Fantasma que se manifiesta en una espada que otorga a Bolívar la capacidad de controlar el viento en un área pequeña, así como impulsar su poder de una manera que se asemeja a Prana Burst. También le permite aumentar en gran medida la altura de sus saltos y caídas desde grandes alturas sin tener un rasguño. Es la fuerza principal reside en su capacidad para desviar proyectiles soplando una poderosa ráfaga continua de viento hacia ellos.

La espada también puede generar poderosas lanzas vientos presurizados que pueden desviar proyectiles y atacar a un objetivo sin previo aviso. Todos ellos representan ataques distintos como sus difiere de forma, lo que también hace que sea un reto incluso para aquellos con protección contra las flechas, pero no imposible de bloquear. También puede lanzar su espada y la volverá a tener en su mano como un bumerang. Como resultado, Bolívar también puede ser convocado en la clase Archer. Es activación aumenta su Agilidad por (++)

 **Nombre: Decreto de Guerra a Muerte:** _chispa de la rebelión._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Es un campo acotado cuya conceptual de energía hace que todos los Nobles Fantasmas clasificado en rango B disminuye en un rango de los requisitos de capacidad conceptual de un Noble Fantasma.

En caso de que no se pueda entender: básicamente todos los nobles fantasmas de rango B disminuye a rango D e incluso aquellos que tienen requisitos sobre rango B, por ejemplo noble fantasmas de defensa que solo reciben daño rango B pero que termina en rango D.

 **Nombre: Carta de Jamaica:** _Certificado de ayuda para la buena revolución._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Como una súplica desesperada de aliados para ayudar a una buena causa, esta Noble Fantasma encarna bolívares desean obtener una tal aliado poderoso como Gran Bretaña para ayudar al éxito de su revolución.

Debido a su naturaleza, este Noble Fantasma sólo se puede activar cuando Bolívar está realmente llevando a cabo una buena causa general mientras que está utilizando de lo contrario no se activa en lo absoluto. Después de que se ha activado una vez no puede ser utilizada de nuevo durante varios meses contra cualquier persona.

Cuando se activa, actúa como un Pseudo-Hechizo de Comando como una maldición, obligando a un Servant de cambiar de bando durante la duración del uso de este Noble fantasma. Ya que funciona como un Pseudo hechizo de comando, únicamente extremadamente alta Resistencia a la magia y pura Fuerza de Voluntad permiten resistir el efecto durante algún tiempo y el uso del Hechizo de Comando del maestro del Servant puede invocar un efecto que cancela la orden.

Está también digno de mención que el efecto aumenta o disminuye en función de la alineación del Servant afectada:

Buena Caótica: 4x

Buena Neutral: 2x

Caótico neutral / buena Legal: 1,5x

Neutral: 1x (efecto regular)

Caótico maligno / Legal neutral: 1 / 2x

Mal Neutral: 1 / 4x

Legal malvado: 1 / 8x

Alocado: No puede ser afectada

Como aliados incluso pueden perder su forma y la motivación, el efecto de esta Noble Fantasma expira después de 24 horas a más tardar, se multiplica entonces de acuerdo a la alineación que es.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	82. Beowulf

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Beowulf.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección contra el fuego: B_

 _Valentía: A +_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Batalla Continuación: A_

 _Desenganchar: C._

 _Dragón Slayer: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hrunting:** _La espada que falla, jauría de perro del llano rojo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Hrunting es la primera arma legendaria que Beowulf obtuvo en su leyenda. Se le ha dado a él antes de su pelea culminante con la madre de Grendel por Ulfereth, un hombre astuto y solapado que lo utilizó como una disculpa por sus caminos tortuosos. Hrunting era el arma ancestral de Ulfereth, una espada que había estado en su familia por muchos años. Beowulf aceptó Hrunting, y lo utilizó en su lucha contra la madre de Grendel.

Sin embargo, la espada que había sido tan altamente habla fracasado completamente en contra de la piel increíblemente difícil la madre de Grendel poseído ella tenía el atributo de ser inmunes a cualquier arma completamente artificial y por lo tanto Hrunting, un arma que no posee bendiciones divinas o fantasmales de ningún tipo , no podía hacerle daño. Beowulf finalmente desechado esta espada con disgusto y utilizar otra arma para ganar contra la madre de Grendel.

Pero aun así, es un arma formidable. A pesar de que posee el título de "La espada que falla" su efecto es otra cosa que el fracaso. Cuando Beowulf llama su verdadero nombre sus efectos se activarán y permanecerá activa durante el tiempo que Beowulf elige alimentarlo con Prana. Con su resistencia, puede mantenerlo activo durante un máximo de 15 minutos sin descansar.

Hrunting cargará y absorberá el Prana alimenta a la misma y el uso de Prana que es cuando la espada activará un efecto buscando. La espada se convertirá en más y más rápido cuanto más Prana que se alimenta, yendo hasta e incluso más allá de Mach 10 en su velocidad. Balanceo de Beowulf se convertirán también más rápido, hasta que el enemigo frente a él ni siquiera puede ver el movimiento de la espada. Además siempre y cuando Beowulf es el objetivo de su enemigo, Hrunting tratará de extraer la sangre, incluso si el propio Beowulf apenas puede moverse. Por lo tanto, va a crecer de forma continua más potente y más rápida.

Esta arma demoníaca que mantendrá drenando Prana para alimentar en sí hasta que su enemigo está muerto o Beowulf decide descartarlo. Si bien es un arma formidable, el propio Beowulf desprecia, como él lo recibió de Ulfereth, una persona que no le gusta y porque le falló en la batalla crucial contra la madre de Grendel. Por lo tanto, sólo lo usará si él siente que es absolutamente necesario

 **Nombre: Naegling:** _Espada de destrucción._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad (Anti-Fortaleza)**

 **Rango: C (A ++)**

Naegling era una espada dada a Beowulf por Hrothgar, como recompensa por destruir al monstruo Grendel y su madre, por lo tanto el ahorro de la Gran Sala Heorot de sus enemigos. Naegling era una vieja reliquia de Hrothgar después de haber sido creado mucho antes de la época de Beowulf. Beowulf tomó el arma, y le sirvió bien durante años, hasta que finalmente se rompió durante la última batalla de Beowulf contra un poderoso dragón.

Sin embargo, fue esta última hora de la espada que desató su poder y su verdadero potencial. Porque no era el dragón que rompió Naegling pero por el propio Beowulf.

Naegling es un viejo pero también una misteriosa espada. En su forma normal, es un viejo, impropia arma en mal estado de un héroe tan poderoso como Beowulf. De hecho, no tiene poder especial en este estado, salvo uno, que conduce a desbloquear su verdadero poder.

Naegling sólo puede romperse por su portador, o en este caso, Beowulf. De alguna manera va a sobrevivir cualquier ataque enemigo sin arañazos. Aun así es un débil Noble Fantasma. De hecho, Beowulf prefiere usar sus manos para luchar en lugar de utilizar Naegling, mientras sus manos desnudas son más dañinos.

Aun así, el verdadero poder de Naegling es temible para la vista. Cuando Beowulf rompe esta arma como un Fantasma roto, para un solo ataque, por una explosión de energía, se revelará su verdadero poder. El óxido y el daño se evaporarán de esta hoja ahora prístina, adornada con joyas y brillante con una luz intensa. Se pondrá en marcha una magnífica ola sin precedentes de energía mortal, superando a su viejo yo más de cinco veces. A diferencia de las armas ordinarias que sólo se vuelven un poco más fuerte a través de ser roto, Naegling puede sólo entonces revelar su verdadero poder.

Parte de la razón de esto es la leyenda de Naegling. Esta espada es viejo y antiguo y la mayor parte de su misterio ya se había desvanecido en el momento en Beowulf recibió. Era débil e incapaz de acceder a su verdadero poder. Sin embargo, cuando se rompió bajo el poder de Beowulf en su batalla final, finalmente también perforó el lado del dragón.

La sangre del dragón fusionado con el arma rota, lo que le confiere energía draconiana. Esto le otorgó la tenacidad increíble, la fortaleza y al mismo tiempo la esencia de la bestia fantasmal rejuvenecido el misterio de Naegling. Por lo tanto, si bien posee una propiedad anti-dragón se utilicen para matar a un dragón, también en sí contiene el poder de un dragón. Esta paradoja dragón / anti-dragón es lo que otorga / inhibe su poder, lo que le permite brillar único verdaderamente en el momento en que se rompe.

Aun así, como de ruptura es una parte de su leyenda, Naegling puede sobrevivir de alguna manera está roto como un Fantasma Noble. Cuando se utiliza, se romperá después, y no puede ser utilizada por un período de una semana. En este tiempo sus capacidades regenerativas lentamente a reconstruir de su estado destrozado, hasta que pueda ser rota una vez más.

 **Nombre: Jotunnsax:** _Espada del gigante._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A++**

Después de matar a la bestia maldita Grendel, Saber se vio obligado a enfrentar a la madre de la criatura, así, mientras buscaba venganza por la muerte de su hijo. Sin embargo, el monstruo madre orificio sobre su cuerpo grandes encantos y la protección divina corrían por sus venas, de tal manera que incluso el más mágico de las armas o ataques mortales fueron incapaces de hacerle daño. Durante el curso de su acalorada batalla dentro de la guarida de la madre de Grendel era la suerte de venir sobre una enorme hoja de oro, una espada más alto que el mismo Saber, y el uso de esta espada fue capaz de decapitar a la madre de Grendel, la espada de oro teniendo éxito donde otros armas habían fracasado.

La razón del poder de esta espada es que fue en realidad un puñal de caza utilizado por los poderosos Jotnar, los gigantes semi-divinos que recorrían las llanuras de caza míticas que Saber había viajado.

Aunque enorme para los estándares de cualquier hombre, esto no era más que un cuchillo olvidado aquel gigante Jotnar y se llevó los encantos divinos del Jotnar sobre ella también. La hoja de oro fue en realidad hace a mano de hielos eternos, una hoja de la escarcha que brillaba con la luz mágica construida por una especie tan distante de la humanidad que incluso el más fuerte de las defensas en contra de "las armas del hombre" no protegería contra. Tallado a lo largo de la empuñadura e incluso dentro de la hoja cristalizada son una variedad de runas, marcas sobrenaturales escritos en la lengua de los Jotnar, críptico y poderosa en la magia que se remontaba a la Edad de los Dioses. Más allá de esto, la espada de oro era santo en la naturaleza y en muchos sentidos es similar a otras espadas sagradas bellas de la época, por lo que no es sorprendente que se trata de una hoja tan potente.

Cuando se utiliza, la hoja brilla con intensa luz dorada y lo hará pasar por alto fácilmente cualquier y todas las defensas que no sean al menos iguales en rango a la misma, e incluso entonces será bateador durante la mayor parte de esa protección. Es capaz de matar al imposible de matar, herir lo imbatible y lograr lo impensable, por lo que las lesiones causadas no sanarán. Finalmente, es un arma indestructible, completamente inmune al daño convencional o efectos que de otro modo dañarlo.

Sin embargo, la cristalización del misterio de Jotunnsax es una hoja de doble filo, ya que junto a la victoria sobre la madre de Grendel también cristaliza la pérdida de la hoja de su sangre venenosa. Ni siquiera un constructo santa y divina como esta espada de oro podría resistirse a ser contaminado por su malvada icor y así la hoja de la escarcha derretida, incapaz de servir Saber lealmente en el futuro. Encapsular esto, la espada se perderá después de que se utiliza para matar a otro Servant o un monstruo o individuo de poder espiritual similar o cualquier clase de enemigo, así esta espada nunca volverá a ser visto.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	83. Grendel

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Grendel.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal Caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : X.

 _Fuerza: C (B+)_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C (B+)_

 _Agilidad: C (B+)_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: B._

 _Desenganchar: C. La capacidad de romper con el combate. Esta habilidad tiene el efecto adicional de devolver las condiciones de batalla a lo que eran al comienzo del partido._

 _Fuerza monstruosa: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Aglaeca:** _Un miserable cuerpo hecho para la Batalla_

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Se cree que han sido impermeables a todas las armas en la corte del rey Hroðgar, el cuerpo del Grendel se dice que es una forma retorcida y monstruosa que no podía entrar o cortarse con cualquier cuchilla o borde. Aunque se discute el origen de este poder, esta leyenda se manifiesta como una resistencia extrema a todos los esfuerzos hechos por un arma. Golpes normales de B o bajo con una mirada arma de piel de Berserker sin daños graves y daños de Fantasmas Nobles que toman la forma de un arma se reduce al equivalente de un ataque E clasificado.

El nombre de este Fantasma Noble se deriva de un término ambiguo en el poema original que aplica exclusivamente al héroe, Grendel y su madre; traducido ya sea como un luchador feroz y un monstruo miserable, Berserker abraza ambas definiciones y se convirtiera en una monstruosidad que es increíblemente difícil de matar por arma solo.

 **Nombre: Sceadugenga** : _Monstruo nocturno renacido en el sol._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C (EX)**

Este noble fantasma se activa en la noche en donde Grendel adquiere la habilidad encubrimiento de presencia de rango C, en esta su otro noble fantasma pierde un rango. Cuando Grendel muere entonces se activa su ultima habilidad en la cual se transforma en un dragon, como en la leyenda, perdiendo su status de Servant y sus habilidades pero siendo una fuerza de la naturaleza sin igual que atacar a sus enemigos sin cesar, la muerte de Grendel es automática y el dragon que se convierte es mas la manifestación del dragon dorado sin nombre que se enfrenta a Beowulf que Berserker en sí, en total la transformación a dragon es solo un método de venganza de Grendel a sus enemigos después de su muerte, no una resurrección verdadera.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	84. Maud

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Maud y el dragón de Mordiford.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E (C+)_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: EX._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Mejora de locura: E+ (A)_

 _Dialogo animal: EX. Ser capaz de hablar y hacer amistad con un dragón es decir mucho._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dragón de Mordiford:** _Incontrolable dragón con un solo amigo._

 **Clase: Anti-ciudad.**

 **Rango: A.**

El cuento del dragón de Mordiford es corto y no es técnicamente uno perteneciente para un espíritu heroico pero Maud, la niña inocente y sin rasgo notable hizo lo imposible, convertirse en domadora y amiga de un dragón. Con el dragón de Mordiford como montura, un Wyvern de color verde tan grande que un edificio, Maud es capaz de arrasar montañas, destruir edificios y traer ruinas a una ciudad.

Si por alguna razón el dragón muere se llenara en Maud una gran tristeza, dolor y rabia que hará que su mejora de locura aumente a rango A y todos sus parámetros aumenten a rango B+.

* * *

 _._

 _El cuento de este personaje es corto pero era notable, así que lo hice, aunque no esperen mucho considerando que no es un héroe en el sentido de la palabra._

 _Toaneo07._


	85. Ginkaku y Kinkaku

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Saber._

 **Identidad:** Ginkaku y Kinkaku, los hermanos oro y plata.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : N/A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Monstruo inocente: A++. Ambos eran medio Youkai pero debido al cuento viaje del oeste se él cree demonios completos._

 _Dialogo animal: C_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: B_

 _Arte marciales chinas: C_

 _Doble presencia: EX. Básicamente una habilidad que les permite invocar dos seres al mismo tiempo, esto es debido a la relación de sus leyendas siendo dos en una. Kinkaku y Ginkaku son prácticamente uno solo._

 _Familiar (Youkai): C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Shujedo no Furasuko:** _Olla de vidrio de jade._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: N/A.**

Este noble fantasma tiene una habilidad básica y es la cual que puede encerrar sus objetivos en ellas, para que ocurra esto primero tiene que atrapar las almas del enemigo después de haber sido tocado por el Kogane Nuno Nawa y que esta fuera cortada por el Shishiseiken, los objetivos estarán encerrados en el Shujedo no Furasuko a órdenes de Kinkaku y Ginkaku, la única forma de escapar ya sea con el uso de un noble fantasma o con el uso de habilidades especiales en específico que permita el escape, esto es debido que en la leyenda del viaje del oeste Sun Wukong logró escapar de su encierro, cada enemigo que escapa del Shujedo no Furasuko no podrá ser encerrado de nuevo.

 **Nombre: Bashosen:** _abanico elemental de los hermanos oro y plata._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un noble fantasma sencillo de entender, básicamente es la invocación y control de los poderes elementales a su forma más fina: fuego, agua, tierra, aire y rayo pero también domina otros elementos como la madera y acero, esto es alusión a la formación de los cinco elementos en diferentes cultura del mundo, por ejemplo en china los elementos principales eran fuego, agua, tierra, madera y acero. Al igual que los otros nobles fantasmas de Ginkaku y Kinkaku gasta mucho Prana al ser invocado.

 **Nombre: Shishiseiken:** _espada de siete estrellas que responde._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C.**

Un arma que es capaz de cortar las almas, es un noble fantasma que en si no tiene tanta habilidad pero no debe de ser subestimada, ya que los Servants pueden entrar en modo astral básicamente volverse en modo espiritual, este noble fantasma es incluso capaz de cortarlos y herirlos además de dejar heridas que no pueden ser curados gracias a su habilidad de cortar lo que es espiritual, también puede desestabilizar todo lo que es mágico ya que está compuesto por energía espiritual así que la Shishiseiken tiene la habilidad de cortar cualquier unión mágica, Junto con el Kogane Nuno Nawa es capaz de encerrar las almas en el Shujedo no Furasuko.

 **Nombre:** **Kogane Nuno Nawa:** _cuerda dorada de lo espiritual._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: N/A.**

Este noble fantasma es una cuerda dorada que al entrar en contacto con el enemigo se activa su habilidad, el objetivo pierde su alma para después ser cortada por el Shishiseiken y posteriormente ser encerrada en el Shujedo no Furasuko, en un Servant básicamente es un especie de maldición ya que para empezar son seres espirituales, al ser tocado por el Kogane Nuno Nawa adquieren una maldición en la cual la sentencia de su alma está a manos de Kinkaku y Ginkaku, básicamente la única forma de escapar de esto es tener alguna clase de habilidad personal o un noble fantasma que tenga relación a las almas o algunas clase de protección contra los efectos del Kogane Nuno Nawa.

 **Nombre:** **Shikon Kokoro:** _Calabaza de oro, rojo y purpura._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: N/A.**

El noble fantasma definitivo de Ginkaku y Kinkaku, es una vasija gigante que puede encerrar cualquier enemigo y causar su muerte después de un cierto tiempo, para lograr esto tiene que cumplirse varias condiciones: tiene que conocer la identidad del enemigo y entender un poco su personalidad, ene se casó saber cuál es su alineamiento, después de ello tendrá que enfrentarse al enemigo y señalar los efectos del Shikon Kokoro y tendrá que hacer que el enemigo responda al ser llamado por su nombre, no tiene que ser en específico una frase o palabra sino básicamente que el ser llamado por su verdadera identidad si reacciona a ello básicamente ha respondido, por lo que rápidamente será succionado al Shikon Kokoro. Al estar atrapado solo tiene unos minutos para escapar a sea con alguna clase de habilidad única o un noble fantasma o ayuda de alguien más.

* * *

 _._

 _Si, los nombres de los NF están jodidos pero así fue la mejor traducción que pude conseguir._

 _Toaneo07._


	86. Capitán Ahab

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Capitán Ahab, cazador de Moby Dick.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B-

 _Fuerza: E (D)_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E (D)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Jinete de la tormenta: C._

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: C._

 _Contaminación mental: E+. Rider sufría de monomanía._

 _Mejora de locura: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Pequod:** _Nave de la alta venganza._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C++**

La nave en la que Ahab tuvo sus aventuras en su juventud como también es la nave en donde continuo con su alocada persecución contra la ballena blanca Moby Dick, este bote en sí misma no tiene habilidad algunas más que unas que otras armas que pueden dañar Servants pero que no portan mucho daño en cuanto a destrucción se diga, su habilidad primaria es un capacidad de ser resistentes a todos los ataques menores a rango C+.

 **Nombre: Moby Dick:** _Ballena blanca objeto de venganza._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B-**

Gracias a la locura parcial del capitán Ahab es que se da nacimiento a este noble fantasma en donde se invoca una gran zona en el medio del mar en donde se encuentra Moby Dick traído como una bestia fantasmal, en este caso Moby Dick no atacara al capitán Ahab sino al enemigo de Rider y quien es atacado recibe una maldición en donde ignorara todo lo alrededor y se concentrara en tratar de matar a Moby Dick, es ahí en donde el capitán Ahab podrá atacar por sorpresa al enemigo, eso sí, quizás hay posibilidad que el capitán Ahab vaya y trate de atacar también a Moby Dick.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	87. Adolf hilter

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Adolf Hitler.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico malvado._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B._

 _Tácticas militares: B-_

 _Acción independiente: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Blitzkrieg:** _implacable bombardeo del Führer._

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: A.**

Un ataque a gran escala que destruye ciudades y trae países a sus rodillas. Cuando evocado, diez Junkers Ju 87 bombarderos aparecen para bombardear una zona señalada, dejando caer una bomba cada uno. Cada bomba lanzada es un Noble Fantasma de rango B y ofrece una zona de ataque devastador con el efecto que aniquila cualquier persona no lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. Los bombarderos pueden ser llevados al mismo tiempo o uno después del otro. Se necesita alta estadísticas para defenderse de un solo ataque y se necesita una notable suerte en éxito de evadir todo el ataque.

 **Nombre: Tiger Tanque:** _Bestia Mecánica de la Guerra._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Una bestia mecánica formidable que una vez atravesó los campos de batalla de Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cada proyectil disparado desde el cañón es Roto Fantasma equivalente a un rango B y cualquiera golpeado directamente por lo que o bien recibir enormes cantidades de daño o morir a causa de la explosión de inmediato. También está armado con ametralladoras gemelas en la parte de atrás, que corresponde a Nobles Fantasmas clasificado en rango E- cada uno y un cañón en la parte superior que los incendios mortero conchas, cada depósito equivalente a un Noble Fantasma de rango C.

El tanque también actúa como una fortaleza en movimiento capaz de detener los ataques con un rango máximo de B +. Se necesita una tripulación de no menos de cinco personas para hacer esta carrera tanque y Rider hace posible con la convocatoria de otros cuatro soldados que actúan como Servants con Acción Independiente de rango E-.

 **Nombre: Longinus** _: La Lanza del Destino._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

La reliquia que permitió Rider para llevar a cabo con éxito su conquista en toda Europa, la leyenda dice que quien lo posee conquistará el mundo. Este Noble Fantasma viene con dos efectos. La primera es mediante la mejora de las estadísticas de todos excepto de Rider Magia y Suerte por dos filas. El segundo efecto actúa como una maldición en contra de su propietario; Si Rider pierde la posesión de esta Noble Fantasma, ya sea mediante su destrucción o robo, entonces Rider morirá poco después de la pérdida.

* * *

 _._

 _Tenía que hacerlo porque alguien me lo pidió, ugh, yo odio de verdad a este tipo y yo no hice este espíritu heroico, lo hizo alguien más, solo lo traducir en español._

 _Toaneo07._


	88. Simo Hayha

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer._

 **Identidad:** Simo Hayha.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C+ (B)_

 _Agilidad: C (+)_

 _Suerte: C (+)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B/A. La capacidad para no ser vistos por cualquier persona sin un alto Habilidad en Instinto u Ojos mágicamente mejoradas. Normalmente rango B, la habilidad se vuelve más eficaz cuando en el bosque o durante una ventisca, elevándose a rango A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: C._

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): C_

 _Existencia Real: C. una habilidad única para aquellos héroes o villanos que son probados que fueron "reales" es decir que no son pertenecientes de cuentos o mitos sino que son héroes que se saben que existieron y saben dónde sigue existiendo sus restos, tal reconocimiento hace que la fama de tales héroes, incluso si solo nacieron hace menos de 100 años, sea a la par a unos de quizás más de mil años, por lo tanto reciben un aumento en sus estadísticas como en sus Fantasmas nobles._

 _Clarividencia: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Muerte Blanca:** _el Camino de la Lucha_

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C (B)**

Sobre la base de la forma en que luchó durante toda su vida, este es un Magecraft recreando los temores de los que tienen que luchar contra él. Nacido de los soldados de soldados que no pueden localizarle mientras sus camaradas son derribados, uno por uno, esto crea un efecto en el mismo Servant, que se vuelve completamente invisible. Cada bala tirada durante este tiempo será un golpe crítico, pero sólo si se da en el blanco. Las balas hacen daño normal, sin embargo, como un golpe crítico, hacen caso omiso de la defensa del objetivo. Con base en el número de soldados que mató, el efecto desaparece una vez que se gasta 705 balas en esa forma.

 **Nombre: Muerte Blanca:** _Tierra para proteger_

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: C (B)**

Este Noble Fantasma crea un campo limitado de un diámetro de 150 metros, en la que se recrea el ambiente hostil en el que Servant luchó durante toda su vida, lo que resulta en un frío antinatural y una ventisca. El Siervo puede controlar el frío y el viento en el campo a un cierto grado de crear proyectiles de hielo.

En realidad es un Fantasma Noble que está recreando su pelea desde 1939-1940, es posible usarlo junto con el otro Noble fantasma pero el costo de Prana es sumamente alto, que es posible solamente hacerlo ya sea que tenga un maestro excelente o que se use un sello de comando.

* * *

 _._

 _Este es Assassin de red que aparece en mi fic Fate Holy War._

 _Toaneo07._


	89. Kiyohime

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Kiyohime.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal Caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E (B)_

 _Mana: E (B)_

 _Resistencia: E (B)_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E (B)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Detección de Presencia: B. La habilidad para olfatear y detectar la energía de Servants en los alrededores._

 _Instinto: C._

 _Fuerza Monstruosa: B._

 _Acecho: B._

 _Shapeshift: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dojoji:** _Campana del trágico romance._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX**

La cristalización de la transformación de Dragón de Berserker, para activar este noble fantasma se necesita que se cumpla unos que otros requisitos: este noble fantasma se manifiesta como una pequeña campana que Berserker tiene que dejar a un hombre, presuntamente a alguien que Berserker esté interesado románticamente, después Berserker tiene que sentir atracción romántica hacia un hombre y el grado de que funcione este noble fantasma depende de cuánto es el amor de Berserker con el hombre, ya sea un maestro o civil o incluso un espíritu heroico, la culminación para la activación de este noble fantasma es que el objeto del afecto de Berserker esté en peligro o que este la haya insultado, si el objeto del afecto de Berserker de hecho no ha hecho alguna acción maligna contra ella permite a Berserker transformarse en un dragón en el cual tiene plena función de sus capacidades pero si el objeto de su afecto le rechaza entonces Berserker automáticamente entra en una rabia ciega que no solo atacara a sus aliados sino al objeto de su afecto.

* * *

 _._

 _Este es Berserker de red que aparece en mi fic Fate Holy War. Ella no está basada exactamente en la versión canon de Fate gran orden, yo la hice hace meses de eso así que se entiende las diferencias. Su noble aunque similares tiene diferentes nombres porque el mío se ve con más sentido._

 _Toaneo07._


	90. Leonidas

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Leónidas, hijo de león.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Alineamiento:** Bueno legal

 **Fantasmas Nobles** _:_ B

 _Fuerza:_ C

 _Mana:_ D

 _Resistencia:_ B

 _Agilidad:_ B

 _Suerte:_ C

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia:_ C

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma:_ B

 _Instinto:_ C

 _Continuación de batalla:_ A

 _Valentía:_ B

 _Protección de flechas:_ B-

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero):_ A++.

 _Cuerpo perfecto:_ B. Siendo un espartano, su cuerpo fue hecho desde su nacimiento para ser el soldado perfecto, por lo tanto es inmune a daños como veneno o heridas menores o maldita que sean inferior a rango B.

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Termopilas:** _La batalla final._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B**

Un Noble fantasma que representa la batalla de estancamiento que Lancer había luchado en las Termopilas utilizando su escudo como un foco. Este noble fantasma sólo puede activarse cuando Leónidas está defendiendo algo. Una vez activado los enemigos tratando de llegar a lo que Leónidas está protegiendo se sienten incapaces de llegar a ella, mientras que Leónidas sigue vivo. Aumenta la resistencia de Leónidas aumenta por un rango mientras está en uso.

 **Nombre: Thermopylae Enomotia:** _Vengan mis espartanos, hoy cenaremos en el infierno_

 **Clase: anti-ejército y realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B**

Un noble fantasma en la cual Lancer puede invocar a sus leales 300 espartanos a la batalla dándole apoyo durante el combate, tiene una habilidad secundaria y más peligrosa en la cual se activa una realidad mármol en donde se invoca no solo a los 300 espartanos sino a todos los griegos que sirvieron bajo su mando durante la batalla de termopilas y que resistieron las fuerzas de Xerxes por muchísimas semanas convirtiendo a Lancer y a sus 300 espartanos en grandes héroes.

 **Nombre: Phalanx:** _La máxima defensa del 300._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: B**

A la defensiva, un Noble Fantasma de dos partes utilizando el escudo y lanza de Lancer que simboliza cómo el pequeño ejército griego se defendió de numerosas oleadas de infantería persa durante tres días. Al concentrar todo su Prana, escudo de Lancer queda impregnada de la destreza defensiva no sólo de él pero de su ejército de 300 guerreros espartanos. Cualquier ataque clasificado a rango B e inferior serán inútiles contra su defensor y el atacante se sorprenderá por su intento.

La segunda fase se produce después de que el ataque se echó hacia atrás. Como el Servant enemigo está aturdido, Lancer forzara todo su Prana de su escudo en su lanza, ganando la fuerza de 300 hombres. Luego empuja su arma facultado en un enemigo cercano por un golpe mortal. Si el enemigo utiliza un ataque a distancia y luego Lancer lanzará su lanza en el objetivo después de bloquear. Un combo peligroso utilizar los conceptos básicos de combate de infantería griega.

* * *

 _._

 _Al igual que Kiyohime yo hice a este Servant hace meses así que no es tan parecido al Leónidas canon de Fate gran orden pero se acerca._

 _Toaneo07._


	91. Mina Harker

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Berserker, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: E (C)_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Fuerza monstruosa: C._

 _Bebedor sangriento: X. Habilidad perteneciente a aquellos monstruos bebe sangres, por cada tiempo durante una pelea, el usuario absorbe la vitalidad del oponente y la hace suya._

 _Ojo místicos: X._

 _Monstruo inocente: X._

 _Cambio de forma: X._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Alucard:** _Maldición del rey de los vampiros._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Mina Harker fue una mujer normal que sin saberlo termino metida en un complot junto con el conde Drácula y Van Hellsing, en la leyenda Mina se vuelve vampiro por el mismo Conde Drácula siendo mordida tres veces haciéndola tres veces más fuerte que un vampiro recién nacido, ella en vez de convertirse en un monstruo se volvió una heroína ya que uso su conexión con Drácula para ubicar su lugar y así junto con el grupo de Van Hellsing lograron asesinar al Conde Drácula y sus novias, así Mina volvería a ser humana y viviría junto a su esposo felices para el resto de su vida mortal.

Este noble fantasma es básicamente la transformación de Mina en un vampiro justiciero, sus habilidades **Bebedor sangriento, Ojos místicos, Cambio de forma y Monstruo inocente** aumentan a rango B debido a su nueva apariencia y habilidad como vampiro, también es capaz de convertirse en niebla manipular las sombras, crear familiares y cambiar formas de animales, de igual forma este estado es temporal a la orden de Mina ya que los efectos secundarios del vampirismo no son un problemas para Mina pero es mejor usar este Noble fantasma en momento en específico ya que gasta una buena consideración de Prana.

* * *

 _._

 _Esta es un personaje que aparece en su propio libro y que es la mujer vampiro que aparece en la película la liga de los héroes extraordinarios._

 _Toaneo07._


	92. Abraham Van Hellsing

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Saber, Berserker_

 **Identidad:** Abraham Van Hellsing.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico legal. ._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Monster Slayer: EX. Su leyenda es tal que es considerado enemigo jurado de Drácula y supuestamente haber sido cazador de monstruo. Su sola presencia causa daño a cualquier enemigo con atributo de monstruo y ni se diga los efectos secundarios que causan sus ataques._

 _Maestro de muchas artes: C._

 _Valentía: A._

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: C._

 _Proyectiles (Cuchillos): D._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Alucard Htaed:** _Erradicación de Drácula, rey de todos los monstruos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

En un principio Van Hellsing era simplemente un doctor que sabía mucho sobre enfermedades malignas pero entonces después de tratar a un paciente el termina metido en una batalla larga contra Drácula junto con un selecto grupo de amigos, al final van Hellsing logra matar a Drácula incrustando una estaca en su pecho.

Si bien su leyenda es corta la realidad es diferente, porque es después que la cuestión cambia, él se convierte en una figura legendaria que cazaba diferentes monstruos entre ellos el poderoso Drácula, el que fue una vez un simple doctor se convirtió en la figura pública como el cazador de entidades oscuras, Vane Hellsing se convirtió en el cazador de monstruos y de ahí este noble fantasma nace.

Este Noble fantasma se manifiesta como una estaca que al ser lanzada ignora absolutamente, absolutamente cualquier protección o habilidad, para golpear el punto débil del enemigo, básicamente con una simple estaca da la maldición "aquel que ha sido atacado por esta estaca ahora morirá porque una vez mato lo que no podía ser asesinado, así que ahora tiene el poder para matar" en si es una estaca que causa daño pero no causa la muerte en su totalidad, posiblemente lo haga, en sí pero ignora cualquier poder o habilidad o lo que cualquiera se le pueda ocurrir para golpear el ataque, es una forma superior a las lanzas Gae Bolg o Brionac o la espada Hrunting o demás armas místicas, ya que estas tiene contadores para ser detenidas.

No en el caso de esta estaca que siempre, siempre golpea el punto débil del oponente: por ejemplo es capaz de atacar al pecho del espíritu heroico Karna ignorando claramente su Noble Fantasma Kavacha y Kundala debido a que Van Hellsing ignoro la inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad de Drácula para matarlo con una simple estaca.

Claro que hay una forma de contrarrestarla: Pura fuerza de voluntad y **continuación de batalla,** ya que la estaca no es un arma mística por lo que después de recibirla es posible quitarla aunque sea en una zona no mortal, con Continuación de batalla que no es una habilidad mística sino la pura fuerza de voluntad cristalizada de los héroes en resistir mortales heridas durante su vida, una estaca que ignora sus defensas o habilidades algo de terror pero al final de todo es una estaca, su habilidad aterrador es simplemente tiene la posibilidad de dar un ataque único mortal.

Cabe decir que si van Hellsing se enfrenta a un enemigo con atributo de monstruo entonces la cosa cambia. Sin importar que se altera la casualidad para golpear en el corazón del monstruo con la estaca de Van Hellsing, así convirtiendo este noble fantasma en una forma automática y bastarda de Gae Bolg solo que absolutamente imbatible.

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como una espada corta si Van Hellsing es invocado en la clase Saber o una lanza en la clase Berserker.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	93. Humbaba

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Humbaba.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B.

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C (B++)_

 _Agilidad: C (B+)_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C. Se cree que fue hijo o protegido de Utu, dios del sol._

 _Fuerza monstruosa: A._

 _Afección de los dioses: C. Humbaba fue favorecido por el dios Enlil._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Huwawa:** _O gigante, se el terrible._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Este es el noble fantasma personal de Humbaba, es básicamente su transformación de un gigante con características dichas en la epopeya de Gilgamesh: "Se decía que Humbaba tenía las patas de un león y un cuerpo cubierto de escamas espinosas similares a las de un dragón; sus pies tenían las garras de un buitre y había en su cabeza los cuernos de un toro salvaje y para terminar tenía una serpiente como cola"

Los efectos de este noble fantasma es que Humbaba crece más allá de la altura de un edificio, adquiere habilidades de Monstruos y dragón, todos los ataques menores a rango C son negados definitivamente.

 **Nombre: Nungal:** _O Manungal, dame siete._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B.**

Este noble fantasma en como después de su muerte, la cabeza de Humbaba fue enviada a Enlil de parte de Gilgamesh y Enkidu causando una ira tremenda al dios, el dios hizo redirigir las "auras" de Humbaba en siete lugares, una de ellas fue dada a Nungal o Manungal, la diosa del inframundo.

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta en como Humbaba puede revivir siete veces, por cada muerte que sufra renacerá en un nuevo cuerpo hasta que se cumpla siete muertes, es similar al noble fantasma God Hand de Heracles, solo que Humbaba no adquiere inmunidad de lo que le ha mayado pero aun así solo puede ser asesinado por armas superior a rango B.

 **Nombre: Mashu:** _El bosque de los cedros._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

En la epopeya esto es el nombre de una montaña de cedros pero el bosque de cedros que Humbaba cuidada se podía decir que eran lo mismo así que este noble fantasma recibe el nombre de Mashu. Es la invocación de un bosque de gran tamaño que oculta la ubicación de Humbaba en el campo de batalla, los arboles mismos son seres vivos que atacaran a los enemigos y darán apoyo a Humbaba durante la batalla, el campo de árboles tan grande al tamaño de una montaña por lo que los enemigos posiblemente podrían perderse.

Aun cuando Humbaba muera el bosque seguirá existiendo pero quienes fueron asesinos de Humbaba recibirán una maldición en donde pierden un rango en sus estadísticas menos la resistencia y mana.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	94. Baba yaga

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Baba yaga.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: B_

 _Elemento de construcción: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Magia: B._

 _Druidcraft: A. Si hubiera que definir la magia como "auto-hipnosis" entonces Druidcraft se podría definir como "la posesión por la naturaleza". En pocas palabras, que permite al usuario tomar prestadas las habilidades de los Elementales. Esta capacidad es más fuerte en el desierto y más débil en los entornos urbanos._

 _Brujería: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Izbushka:** _Ataúd de la bruja._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Casa consciente de Baba Yaga. Se asemeja a una cabaña con algunos patas de pollo como adorno. Aunque no puede abandonar el territorio de la bruja, puede moverse dentro de ella a voluntad. También no deja que nadie entrar en él a menos que conozcan la contraseña.

Sin embargo, su verdadera función es la de un "contenedor alma".

Cada vez que se destruye el cuerpo principal de la bruja, un nuevo cuerpo genera en el interior de la misma. Esto significa que con el fin de matarla, primero debes destruir esta casa.

La casa tiene parámetros defensivos altos, comparables a un promedio Eleph Bestia Fantasmal. Sin embargo, sus capacidades ofensivas son limitadas. Por lo tanto, con toda seguridad, huir cuando es atacado. También puede actuar como un refugio, lo que Baba Yaga teletransportarse dentro de él. Ella puede llevar a un objetivo de tamaño humano con ella (se puede aplicar resistencia a la magia).

Esta capacidad se puede utilizar desde cualquier distancia, llamando el verdadero nombre de la casa.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	95. El Cid campeador

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Rodrigo Díaz, El Cid campeador.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia mágica: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Tácticas militares: B_

 _Continuación Batalla: A_

 _Valentía: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Colada:** _Premio Espada del rey Christian._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Una espada Toledo larga de color plateado. Una espada sagrada con la reliquia de un santo incrustado en su empuñadura. Originalmente la espada ancestral de los conde-reyes de Barcelona, que pagó como rescate después de ser capturado en la batalla.

Puede dar vuelta a "un ataque que mataría al portador" en "un ataque que reduce a la mitad la salud actual del portador". Sin embargo, cada vez que la espada se utiliza de esta manera, se puede romper en función del resultado de una comprobación de la suerte entre el portado de este Noble fantasma y el oponente. Por otra parte, debido a que el costo de Prana es alta, no puede ser utilizado en varias ocasiones sin copia de seguridad del Maestro.

Como una habilidad pasiva, sino que también hace que el portador inmune a los golpes críticos. Debido a su naturaleza cautelosa, está a favor de esta espada cuando se enfrenta a un enemigo desconocido.

 **Nombre: Tizona:** _Espada flameante que escoge solo al digno._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Un Damasco espada larga de color plomo. Un demonio de fuego se dice que habitan en esta hoja. Este espíritu voluble sólo otorga su fuerza a aquellos que considere dignos. Su antiguo propietario era el rey de Marruecos, Bukar, escindido en dos, mientras trataba de huir. Su verdadero poder es "la quema de alma" que se traduce en daño de la facultad.

Cuando se activa, además del daño normal, cada golpe disminuye todos los atributos de las estadísticas del enemigo por un rango. Este daño tomara días para sanar completamente, incluso para un Servant.

En suma, es un arma eficiente que puede paralizar un oponente peligroso. Esta arma se adapte mejor las tácticas astutas del ex capitán mercenario.

 **Nombre: Babieca:** _Montura dada por el regalo de un monje._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Babieca es el gran caballo de batallas de El Cid, supuestamente un espécimen necias y patéticas que El Cid eligió cuando se ofrece por un monje de tener la selección de cualquiera de sus caballos.

Sin embargo El Cid vio el gran potencial de Babieca y lo eligió, entrenándolo en un gran caballo de guerra. A partir de su convocatoria, Babieca se manifestará con El Cid en su parte posterior y cargar directamente contra el enemigo a una velocidad mucho mayor que El Cid puede llegar con normalidad aunque sólo en los cargos directos muy simples, como Babieca se debilita por Cid no estar en la clase Rider.

Si El Cid ataca mientras que a caballo de esta montura, el impulso aumenta sus ataques por el tratamiento de manera efectiva su Parámetro de fuerza un Rango más durante los ataques, por lo que El Cid es mucho más mortal.

Es posible que Babieca para pisotear a los enemigos con un ataque estampida de Rango D. El caballo es blindada y difícil de dañar, pero el coste de utilización de Babieca, incluso por períodos cortos de tiempo, es notablemente alta mientras que en el contenedor Saber Clase.

Si el Cid es llamado en la clase Rider entonces Babieca se vuelve de rango B++ y se vuelve de clase Anti-ejercito.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	96. Sigurd Ragnarsson 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Sigurd "Ojo-de-serpiente" Ragnarsson.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: C (B)_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: D (C)_

 _Agilidad: C (B)_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Factor de dragón: C. Descendiente de Brunilda y Siegfried, Sigurd tiene sangre divina de dragón en sus venas, siendo bisnieto de Siegfried no tiene mucho que se diga pero eso no evita el intenso poder que recibe al tener sangre del dragón Fafner en sus venas._

 _Prana Burst: C._

 _Procedimiento quirúrgico: C._

 _Instinto: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ouroboros:** _Ojo de serpiente de la descendencia de Siegfried._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

Una astilla de la energía del dragón corre a través de los descendientes de Siegfried Fafnesbane, permitiendo por ejemplo a su hija a hablar con los pájaros y ahora Berserker obtuvo una cantidad aún mayor de poder como él estaba de algún modo elegido para llevar la marca. Las cualidades de protección siguen siendo, dando un Berserker pasiva **resistencia a la magia de rango D** y permite que llame en ellos si está sano y preparado.

El sólo tiene que centrarse en su ojo por un momento, y luego una defensa conceptual de rango C cubrirá en todo su cuerpo. Sólo es activo por un momento lo que tendrá que ser sincronizado con golpe del oponente, y golpes de la Fuerza B o superior seguirán causando daño. Es mejor para esquivar por completo.

También posee una habilidad aterradora en la cual por un solo periodo de tiempo puede sellar la habilidad personal o un noble fantasma que ha sido visto activado a la vista del ojo de Berserker. Este efecto ocurre por un corto tiempo.

Sin embargo, si Berserker es herido por armas Dragón Slayer la presencia del dragón se desvanecerá por completo hasta que se cure la herida, la eliminación permanente de su resistencia a la magia y la disminución de su fuerza sin cambio de resistencia a E. Ella no va a ser capaz de utilizar esta Noble Fantasma de nuevo hasta que se cure la herida.

 **Nombre: Balmus:** _Espada a tributo del espanto de Fafner._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Sigurd no tenía un arma a la mano en su leyenda que mereciera un nombre pero él es descendiente de Siegfried y Brunilda, es normal esperar que haya heredado algo de su abuelo materno y es ahí de donde viene Balmus. Balmus en si es el nombre dado a la espada demoniaca de Sigurd basado en la espada mística Balmung, en la cual por obvias razones comparten nombres, Balmus es más débil que Balmung pero tampoco es un arma inútil, es un espada demoniaca con un aura de dragón que al ser pronunciada su nombre es cubierta por un aura de fuego venenoso, toda cortada o quemadura causada por el fuego de Balmus jamás será curadas.

 **Nombre: Rista Blodam:** _Vuelo del Águila de Sangre_

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

El nombre de la tortura de alto nivel / técnica de ejecución que Berserker aprendió con el único fin de extraer su venganza. El camino hacia el aprendizaje del Águila de sangre fue largo y duro, y sobre la forma en que la práctica de la tortura se ha ido más allá de la cordura mortal. Porque para la venganza que este espíritu heroico era hacer sufrir, sólo la muerte no era suficiente.

El Rista Blodam es un Noble Fantasma que cristaliza el dolor que Berserker desea infligir a su odiado enemigo. Se toma forma como un "modo", que se puede activar ante un rival, aunque la personalidad de Berserker le hace poco probable que utilice a menos presionado o frente a alguien que odia. Puede ser elegido para ser activado a un enemigo si Berserker es sano pero se activará automáticamente si está bajo la influencia de **Mejora de locura** mientras se enfrenta a un enemigo odiado y no se puede desactivar hasta que la batalla ha terminado o Prana se agote, la cual es importante tener en cuenta para el Maestro con baja Prana.

Una vez activado, cada huelga que Berserker golpea con la voluntad de quintuplicar el dolor que se siente. Este efecto incluye el acto de bloquear sus ataques así como de recibir heridas. El dolor se convertirá fácilmente insoportable para cualquier humano normal e incluso Servants puede verse afectada en gran medida en función de su nivel de resistencia. Es importante mantener el enfoque, porque permite Berserker para obtener la ventaja, mientras que este Noble Fantasma está activo una cierta invitación a la muerte.

* * *

 _._

 _El descendiente de Siegfried y Brunilda, uff, sí que da miedo._

 _Toaneo07._


	97. Carlomagno

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Carlomagno.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza:_

 _Mana:_

 _Resistencia:_

 _Agilidad:_

 _Suerte:_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A._

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la Fe: A +_

 _Tácticas militares: B_

 _Carisma: A_

 _Regla de oro: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Joyeuse:** _Espada alegre de los Milagros._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

La espada personal de Carlomagno, el nombre de la emoción que transmite en el campo de batalla. Este Noble Fantasma es la función original de la espada Joyeuse que han salvado innumerables veces el ejército francos de sentimiento de temor de encantamientos y otros efectos similares.

Fiel a su nombre, el encanto de la espada otorga al usuario y todo el mundo dentro del radio de la inmunidad encanto a efectos enajenadores de cualquier origen. Es la defensa conceptual absoluta de efectos enajenadores y es una habilidad pasiva que otorga un aura de alegría absoluta alrededor de Carlomagno, mientras que la espada se dibuja. Aunque es un efecto pasivo, no va a drenar Prana de Carlomagno hasta que haya un intento de utilizar un efecto mental que afectan a alguien dentro del aura.

Carlomagno tiene el control absoluto de cualquier persona que se ve afectada por el aura, dentro del número máximo de 50 personas. Él es libre de determinar que los que van a ser bendecidos por la protección y cuáles no. También puede cerrar la protección hacia abajo en cualquier momento que desee conservar el Prana.

 **Nombre: Joyeuse:** _Espada santa de poder, defensa de Roncesvalles._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B.**

La cristalización de la escritura que permite Carlomagno para defender la Roncesvalles después del ataque de los sarracenos bajo Baligant, emir de Babilonia. Mientras que los francos lloran a sus muertos después del primer ataque Roncesvalles, Baligant atacó el pase con todo el poder de su ejército. Se dice que el propio Carlomagno participó en la primera línea y asesino al mismo Baligant con Joyeuse. Los francos, a pesar gravemente superados en número, se las arregló para defender el paso y se iría a conquistar Zaragoza.

Una vez que esto Noble Fantasma está activo, Joyeuse emitirá su firma resplandor, por lo que significa la identidad de Carlomagno. Cuando este encantamiento está activo, la fuerza y la agilidad de las estadísticas de Carlomagno reciben unas bonificaciones modificadoras en rango que están activos durante el tiempo que este encantamiento está activo. Cuando esto Noble Fantasma está activo, se sella el encanto defensa pasiva anteriormente. Este efecto puede mantenerse durante alrededor de 7 minutos.

 **Nombre: Montjoie:** _El Día del que el Sol se Detuvo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Irónicamente el nombre de un grito de batalla del ejército francés, se trata de una Esfera de Realidad/Realidad mármol que se manifiesta después de la muerte de Roland y la posterior derrota del ejército de Carlomagno en la primera batalla de Roncesvalles. Se dice que tan grande era su angustia; Carlomagno se derrumbó cerca del cuerpo de su sobrino. Después de la realización de la muerte de Roland, Carlomagno entiende el verdadero significado del martirio de Roland y solemnemente aceptó el sacrificio de su sobrino. Soldados de Carlomagno vieron su acto rey sorprendentemente tranquila después, un marcado contraste sobre la forma en que actuó antes.

El ejército montó después la fuerza pagana, que trata de escapar a través de la oscuridad de la noche. De repente, los cambios de la noche y el campo de batalla ahora reemplazados por el sol del mediodía y las colinas extrañamente familiares y campo de hierba. La fuerza pagana se vio incapaces de escapar, además de la pérdida repentina de la capacidad de lucha y la motivación, y pronto fue matado a un hombre por el avance del ejército franco. Nadie está realmente seguro de lo que pasó, excepto Carlomagno, quien permanece estoicamente en silencio durante toda la prueba. Después del incidente de Roncesvalles, Carlomagno se dice que es un mucho más tranquilo, aunque algo extraño, hombre.

Esta Esfera de Realidad encarna la realización de Carlomagno de su propia mortalidad y el subsiguiente el deseo de martirio como Roland. En cierto sentido, es el lugar ideal de la muerte de Carlomagno. A pesar de que no es un mago la Esfera de Realidad se realizó debido a estado de Carlomagno de la mente en el momento y la ayuda del encantamiento de Joyeuse. Por la depresión de Carlomagno y la alegría de Joyeuse, Montjoie nació y es la encarnación de la aceptación de Carlomagno de la muerte misma.

Una vez materializado plenamente, aparece como una colina y la hierba llanura serena por lo que el ojo puede ver, con un sol de mediodía inmóvil flotando por encima de ella. Todas las habilidades de los enemigos rango inferior o igual a rango B se desactivará, mientras que por encima de las capacidades de rango B tendrán su rango reducido por un rango (Por ejemplo A + a B + por ejemplo). 'Habilidades' no incluye Nobles Fantasmas, meras habilidades o peritajes que un Servant puede poseen.

La única habilidad que no puede ser afectado por la Esfera de Realidad es la habilidad **Contaminación Mental** del Berserkers, ya que la locura es simulada por la Tercera Magia y es inherente a la naturaleza de la clase. Carlomagno mismo podrán utilizar cualquiera de sus capacidades o Nobles Fantasmas como él desea pero dependiendo de su suministro de Prana, podría ser demasiado. Además, es la llanura serenos de la muerte, por lo que el enemigo va a sufrir un ataque grave de la depresión de su propia mortalidad lo que significa una reducción en todas las estadísticas menos Resistencia.

Mago y mortales de alguna manera atrapados en esta llanura se ser alcanzado por episodios ineludibles de la depresión y debe ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salir de ella. Por supuesto, Carlomagno es libre de decidir en que se ve afectada por esta habilidad ya que el Montjoie está totalmente bajo su control. La Esfera de Realidad sólo puede mantenerse durante unos minutos, unos 5 minutos como máximo, después de que el mundo va a aplastar esta anomalía.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	98. Merlín Ambrosius

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Merlín Ambrosius.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C (N/A)

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: EX_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: C._

 _Elemento de construcción: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Dialogo animal: C._

 _Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad: B._

 _Magia: EX_

 _Brujería: EX_

 _Runas: D_

 _Cambión: D. Hijo de una mortal y un Incubus. Tiene la habilidad de cambiar de apariencia pero a diferencia del cambio de forma hay un encanto en su ser que atrae a la gente como si fuera un especie de rostro místico._

 _Acción independiente: A._

 _Clarividencia: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Myrddin Emrys:** _La definición mago siempre va con Merlín._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: N/A**

Merlín ante todo es un mago, ante de ello fue un bardo, un sanador, un bromista, un druida, fue absolutamente todo y es de este noble fantasma que se enfatiza ese hecho. Merlín en si no debería de tener noble fantasma porque sus habilidades personales ya de por si le hace alguien superior en las artes mágicas pero un héroe necesita un noble fantasma sin importar quien sea.

Así que merlín tiene un noble fantasma que representa su leyenda.

No es un poder o habilidad de ataque sino básicamente toma sus habilidades personales y de clase para romper la barrera de lo que es capaz de hacer y hacer en verdad lo imposible. Con magia puede hacer lo que sea si tiene el tiempo, los materiales y la motivación.

¿Quiere construir un Noble fantasma desde la nada? ¡Pues claro que es posible! Después de todo el construyo Caliburn.

¿Quiere hacer pociones que cura todo mal? ¡Pues adelante! Después de todo él fue quien permitió a Arturia convertirse temporalmente en hombre y permitió que ella tuviera descendencia en la forma de Mordred y Tom.

¿Quieres crear un contador para un Noble fantasma anti-mundo? ¡Joder que sí! Después de todo el estudio la vaina Avalon e incluso tuvo amorío con la hada Niviane.

¿Es capaz de crear un santo grial desde la nada? ¡¿Es una sorpresa hasta ahora que si puede?! Porque merlín es básicamente la definición misma de la magia. Él es el mago más famoso del mundo y de la historia, infantes incluso saben de sus nombres y aun con los siglos después de su muerte aun es recordado y jamás ha sido blasfemado por otras religiones aun siendo un Cambión.

En total merlín para todos los efectos es capaz de hacer milagros y alterar la probabilidad con la magia.

Así que la habilidad especial de este noble fantasma es simplemente romper los límites de merlín y lograr lo imposible.

Sinceramente si no fuera que con cualquier cosa que merlín haga con este noble fantasma gasta una cantidad de Prana a niveles casi locos entonces seria imparable.

 **Nombre: Invisible Air:** _Viento del Incubus mágico._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Básicamente una onda de viento concentrada, una tormenta compacta que se concentra en el bastón de merlín y hacerlo invisible tanto a él como a quien desee, es básicamente el arma de viento que Arturia Pendragon usa para ocultar su espada Excalibur. Como noble fantasma permite el dominio del viento a un grado que parecía que un elemental de viento estuviera manejándolo.

* * *

 _._

 _Si, merlín es Badass. No es que sea invencible pero simplemente dale tiempo a este sujeto y tendrá contrarreformas a todas las habilidades de los enemigos usando magia, así de simple. Él es definitivamente el Caster definitivo._

 _Toaneo07._


	99. Sita

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Sita, esposa de Rama, hija de la tierra.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D+_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: D_

 _Resistencia a la magia: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C +._

 _Divinidad: B +. Tanto una hija de Bhumidevi y la encarnación de Lakshmi._

 _Alma de un mártir: B +._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Catakantaravanan:** _Arco Inmaculado de espanto de Demonios._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Un arco que crea flechas de energía de luz que aumenta más su velocidad y poder contra aquellos con dones místicos, aquellos con habilidades más simples como carisma o continuación de batalla podrán esquivar las flechas causada por este noble fantasma pero si el objetivo posee habilidad malignas como mejora de locura o contaminación mental o bebedor sangriento entonces estas flechas le golpearan y dejaran heridas santas que causaran heridas que no se curan por un corto periodo de tiempo pero si el objetivo tienen alta divinidad las flechas ya se convertirán en armas God Slayer que alteran la probabilidad para dar golpes mortales que traerán la muerte.

Claro está que el oponente puede desviar estas flechas si su suerte y agilidad son altos.

Este noble fantasma viene del hecho de una historia india en la cual dice que en el reino de Rama fue atacado por un Rakshasas diez cabezas que solo pudo ser asesinado por una mujer pura casta. Sita, entonces todavía bajo sospecha después de su rescate de Ravana, tomó un arco y fue capaz de matar al instante el demonio demostrando que ella, efectivamente, era esposa de Rama.

 **Nombre: Agni-Parishka: Fidelidad por el fuego**

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D.**

Una protección divina sobre Sita haciéndola completamente inmune a cualquier conjuro o ataque a base de fuego. Está basado en el cuento indio en donde Sita se comprometió a probar su castidad después de ser rescatado de Ravana atravesando un camino de fuego y salir inmune.

 **Nombre: Bhumidevi: Trono de la Madre Tierra**

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B**

Posibilidad de comandar la tierra alrededor de ella en tiempos de desesperación, protegiéndola del ataque o levantarse contra los enemigos. Este poder está vinculado a un trono radiante que ella se sienta en cuando se utiliza este Noble Fantasma. Representa su estado como el abastar de Lakshmi, es un noble fantasma que se acerca a la manipulación de la naturaleza de un elemental, si bien es un noble fantasma de gran poder la debilidad es que Sita no puede moverse de su trono por lo que es un objetivo fácil para sus oponentes.

* * *

 _._

 _El siguiente capítulo es especial ya que es el capítulo 100, espérenlo por un tiempo._

 _Toaneo07._


	100. Cu Chulainn 3 y Ferdiad

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

 **Este es un capítulo especial por ser el número 100. Espero que les guste.**

 **Esperen paciente el capítulo 200 hehehe que deseo llegar quizás hasta los 300 ¿Qué dicen sobre eso?**

* * *

Era curiosas en como eran las cosas.

Aunque tenía que haberlo esperado en cómo comenzó esta guerra.

Él no era un hombre menor que se lamenta de sus pesares, el asesino sin querer a sus seres queridos y decepciono profundamente a su maestra en no cumplir con su tan anhelado deseo de morir como humana. Había cosas que debería de lamentar pero él no era un hombre menor que se arrepiente por las decisiones que había tomado durante su vida.

Si tomo una decisión con la mente claro entonces no hay nada que lamentar sino aceptar el hecho del peso de lo que conlleva tomar esa decisión.

Aun sin importar el resultado.

Entonces sí, él era alguien no se lamentaba por sus errores sino los aceptabas y buscaba, en esta oportunidad en la vida, poner todo lo que le definía a prueba y dar de todo para honrar a sus seres queridos, a su maestra, a sus amantes, a sus aliados e incluso a sus enemigos, con luchar todo en esta guerra.

Eso era lo único que quería.

Pero las cosas terminaban de una manera burlarse de sus convicciones.

La primera señal tenía que haber sido en la clase en que el que fue invocado, después de todo ¿Quién esperaría que el fuera clasificado para la clase Caster? Pero de hecho era lo indicado y había sido llamado a esa clase, era una rareza porque su lanza Gae Bolg era un arma muy conocida ¿Por qué no fui invocado en la clase Lancer?

Fue entonces que lo supe.

Cuando lo vi.

Después de todo él era una rareza igual que yo. Ambos tenemos la madera para ser Lancer y a diferencia de mi amigo, yo tenía más en mi leyenda para ser un Caster, él en cambio no, después de todo fui yo quien termino su leyenda tan abruptamente.

-Ferdiad…..amigo mío…..-Susurre con incredulidad, nostalgia y tristeza al ver a mi hermano jurado frente a los cadáveres de mis sabuesos invocados por mi noble fantasma:

 **Cuhullin:**

 _Sabuesos de Setanta_

Se veía radiante y feroz, con cabello rojo, una armadura celta de color negra y sosteniendo una lanza azul la cual no reconocí para mi sorpresa, él se posicionaba frente a mí con orgullo y anticipación, no se veía enojado o resentido contra mí, después de todo fui yo quien lo mato ¿porque es así? ¿No me odiada por haberlo asesinado?

Ferdiad pareció darse cuenta de mi validación porque su rostro se contorsiono a la ira suprema, como si lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera y en alguna parte de mi mente me estaba diciendo que si lo había hecho, el aura de mi amigo aumento y aun cuando no era posible podía ver aquellas espinas en su piel demostrando que poseía como Noble fantasmas la:

 **Seithe Dealga:**

 _Piel Invencible de espinas_

Pero era la ira que me hizo considerar que mi amigo, al igual que yo, era capaz de ser de la clase Berserker, después de todo Riastrad es una habilidad perfectas para los Berserkers. Ferdiad entonces apunto su lanza hacia a mí y grito con fuerza.

-¡SETANTA! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA?! ¡QUITA ESA CARA Y VEN A PELEAR!

-Ferdiad…yo—

-¡MALDITO SEAS, SETANTA! ¡¿ACASO SE TE OLVIDO LO QUE TE DIJE ANTES DE MORIR?!

Fue ahí que recordé. Después de todo aun cuando no me lamento de nada igual siento tristezas por los errores que cometí, la muerte de mi hijo, la de mi mejor amigo y muchas más. Y entonces recordé algo que parece ignore en mi angustia: mi amigo no me culpable, éramos hombres cumpliendo con nuestro deber y por cosa del destino terminamos en batalla. No había odio entre nosotros sino entendimientos de aquellos hermanos en armas que saben que estarán a gusto con el otro en una batalla a muerte.

-¡SETANTA….NO….CU CHULAINN! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR MI HONOR DE GUERRERO EN DUDAR EN ESTE ENCUENTRO?! ¡YO QUE HE VENIDO A PELEAR CONTRA MI HERMANO EN ARMAS POR EL HONOR DE DERROTARLO HA SIDO INSULTADO POR TU VACILACION! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES, SETANTA?!

Que estúpido he sido, tiene razón ¿Cómo me he atrevido insultarle en no aceptar nuestro encuentro como es debido? Porque somos guerreros que no lamentamos nuestras vidas y tenemos un amor por la batalla, para mostrar nuestro respeto como amigos y hermanos en armas es simplemente demostrar lo que somos: Guerreros y héroes.

Así que si…

-…..Tienes razón. He actuado mal, Ferdiad. No volver a ocurrir. Ya me he recuperado, es hora de que peleemos con todo, Lancer.

-….Eso es lo único que deseo en esta guerra, Caster….-Hablo Ferdiad ya calmado al encontrar a su amigo de regreso a su verdadera forma, un auténtico guerrero. Y Ferdiad no fallo en reconocer la clase en la que fui invocado, con un ropaje de druida azul con una capucha definitivamente parezco un auténtico Caster y aun así no me subestima, se puede ver en su aura, el atacara con todo para acabar conmigo porque sabe que quien es su mayor rival en esta guerra del grial soy yo.

-¡ADELANTE, FERDIAD!

-¡ASI SERA, CU CHULAINN!

-¡VEN A MI **Wicker Man:** _Jaula de quemadura, consumiéndote en flamas_!-He gritado invocando al gigante de fuego que destrozo todo a su paso con la intención de pisar a Ferdiad. Invoque a mis familiares y desplegué mis runas de fuegos dispuestos a prenderle fuego a mi mejor amigo.

-¡NO ME QUEDARE ATRÁS, SETANTA, TE INVOCO A TI **Táin Bó Cúailnge:** _Oda a la travesía a la lanza maldita!_ -Grito a su vez Ferdiad haciendo brillar su lanza en un aura de poder demoniaco, a su alrededor igual brillaron runas hechas con su Prana y su piel brillo de fuerza gracias a su piel de espinas.

Íbamos a darlo todo.

Sin dudas.

Sin miedo.

Sin arrepentimiento.

-¡AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!-Gritaron ambos guerreros con fiereza, el Wicker Man lanzo un puño cubierto de un fuego intenso que quemaría la mitad de una ciudad, el lancero lanzo su demoniaca lanza que convirtió ceniza todo a su paso para chocar contra el gigante.

Y ambos guerreros chocaron puños con una sonrisa de emoción.

Para estos ellos vivían…

Para ser héroes.

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Ferdiad.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B_

 _Runas: C_

 _Valentía: A_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Seithe Dealga:** _Piel Invencible de espinas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Ferdiad era un héroe y aprendiz de la bruja Scathach junto con su mejor amigo y compañero de armas Cu Chulainn. Eran iguales en valor marcial; mientras que el sabueso de Ulster estaba dotado de afinidad mágica superior y agilidad bestial, Ferdiad le superó en el más puro resistencia natural y poseía una mente más aguda para la batalla. Ambos se disputaban la lanza demoniaca Gae Bolg y aunque se le dio finalmente a Cu Chulainn, el cuerpo de Ferdiad convirtieron en una piel de espinas que no podía ser penetrada no importa qué. Si Gae Bolg era una lanza con un poder ofensivo absoluta entonces Seithe Dealga era su contraparte: un cuerpo que se resistirá a cualquier daño.

Este Noble Fantasma puede aparecer como su propio cuerpo pero es en realidad una capa absoluta de defensa que ha sustituido a la piel natural. Normalmente no hay ningún efecto visual pero cuando algo golpea a su cuerpo, la capa de espinas se hace visible en el punto atacado. A pesar de su leyenda de ser invulnerable, su mejor amigo Cu Chulainn era capaz de perforar y un cuento de la voz de que sólo alguien con una fuerza igual al sabueso de Ulster podría haber logrado tal hazaña.

Como tal, solamente un ataque igual o superior a rango B puede romper a través de esta piel de espinas. Incluso si se restó ningún daño, después de que el Noble Fantasma se omite, Ferdiad está todavía parcialmente protegido por su resistencia natural, capaz de resistir los ataques de gran alcance. Cualquier enemigo de hacer contacto físico con Ferdiad recibe daño y se siente el dolor como golpeado por miles de espinas, causando precaución en sus enemigos.

Las espinas son capaces de 'agarrar' el arma o cuerpo que entra en contacto con la piel del Ferdiad, evitando enemigos de alejarse. Alguien con suficiente fuerza será capaz de alejarse en menos de un segundo, pero eso es suficiente para Ferdiad aprovechar el desfase entre el ataque y la retirada de su oponente, otorgándole un bono sustancial en las batallas.

A pesar de que parece como una defensa absoluta, en verdad tiene numerosos puntos vulnerables que pueden conducir fácilmente a su muerte. Como Seithe Dealga es un Noble Fantasma en forma de piel invulnerable, simplemente cubre lo que cubre la piel. Por lo tanto, las partes del cuerpo que no están cubiertos en piel o agujeros son frágiles: globos del ojo, la nariz, la boca, las orejas y el ano.

Fue así que el Cu Chulainn era capaz de matar a su amigo. En verdad, Seithe Dealga era verdaderamente imposible de rayar. En los días consecutivos que lucharon, Ferdiad tomó la delantera a través de su excelente resistencia y la imposibilidad de ser herido por cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, Cu Chulainn solicitado el Gae Bolg que aún tenía que usar y sin embargo de que tenía que tomar una vida. Como Ferdiad estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, Cu Chulainn fue capaz de crear una función diferente de la lanza demoniaca que podría destruir ejércitos por tirarlo. En vez de una lanza en alza, su sangre divina le permitió entregar una lanza perforación que revirtió la causa y el efecto, la búsqueda de la forma más directa de corazón Ferdiad.

Gae Bolg entró en su cuerpo y estalló en miles de espinas desde el interior, sin pasar por Seithe Dealga.

 **Nombre: Táin Bó Cúailnge:** _Oda a la travesía a la lanza maldita._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

En vida Ferdiad no recibió lanza alguna como Gae Bolg pero eso no quiere decir que estuvo sin armas durante su vida. El recibió una lanza sin nombre por la misma Scathach para compensarle por su perdida en la prueba de Gae Bolg, esta lanza que recibiría el nombre del título de la epopeya alrededor de su amigo y hermano jurado Cu Chulainn, tiene la habilidad de absorber el calor y energía de la luz, sin importar que tan nocturna sea la hora, para convertirla en una forma de energía de gran poder para después convertirse en una onda de poder demoniaco cubrir la lanza, esto es alusión en los momentos trágicos y salvajes de la epopeya del mismo nombre de este Noble fantasma, para después lanzarlo en un ataque infernal y demoniaco que incinera todo lo que entra en contacto y golpear al enemigo para después liberar todo el calor y la luz absorbida convirtiéndose básicamente en una supernova en miniatura.

Para activar este noble fantasma Ferdiad tiene que desactivar Seithe Dealga y no podrá volver a usar Táin Bo Cúailnge por otros tres días.

 **Nombre: Ath Fhirdiad:** _Campo de agonía de la profecía._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C.**

El Vado donde Ferdiad y Cuchulainn tuvieron su batalla famosa a la muerte, cuando Ferdiad estaba borracho, seducido y sobornó a la lucha contra su adoptivo batalla. Era donde Ferdiad conoció a su caída cuando el auriga de Cuchulainn flotaba el famoso Gae Bolg por el río y en las manos del hermano de Ferdiad. Tras la activación, el Noble Fantasma toma la forma de un campo delimitado que obliga tanto Ferdiad y su oponente en una está en una batalla. Cualquier persona en el campo que no fue rival escogido por Ferdiad es golpeado por un poderoso presión mental si intentan entrar en la refriega. Cualquier acción que no afecta directamente el combate es posible. (Es decir, la curación no se permite pero dejando caer un arma en un área accesible a un combatiente está permitido)

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Cu Chulainn.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección contra flechas: A_

 _Runas: B_

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Desenganche: C_

 _Palabras divinas a alta velocidad: C_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dun Sgathaich:** _Tierra de la sombría y dama guerrera._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

El terreno impenetrable en la que residió Scathach y donde Cu Chulainn entrenó en su juventud. Un Noble Fantasma sólo completamente desplegable en una tierra marcada por Territorio Creación. Un lugar de gran misterio, esta es la fortaleza de Scathach que responde tanto a su llamada como la de Uathach, su hija y sus estudiantes Cu Chulainn y Ferdiad, sus estudiantes.

Un castillo fantasmal que se yergue con su imponente 7 puertas grandes y con 7 grandes ventanas entre cada uno. Rodeado de ella son las navajas afiladas hojas de hierba de la llanura de la mala suerte, bestias monstruosas de la Peligroso cañadas y los monstruos voladores que amenazan con devorar a cualquier hombre que quiere cruzar a la tierra. Si es convocado cerca del mar, que es verdadero y natural del hábitat, el Puente de Acantilado, un puente mayormente infranqueable para todos aquellos que no posean la suficiente Divinidad les parecerá que todo cambia y que se distorsiona el espacio mismo para tratar de matar a todos los que lo cruzan.

Sin un área preparada en el que convocar a la Tierra de las Sombras, Caster todavía puede convocar hordas de bestias feroces y monstruos para cumplir sus órdenes. Los monstruos convocados por este Noble Fantasma están en el nivel de los Servants muy débiles. Mientras que una horda de ellos podría haber partido a un Espíritu Heroico, sólo logran obstaculizarlos o ligeramente dándoles heridas. Pero incluso el más grande Servant estará en serios problemas cuando se enfrentan por un ejército formado por estos monstruos. Además, poseen un atributo anti-humano y por lo que una sola de ellas puede ser extremadamente peligroso para Maestros.

 **Nombre: Wicker Man:** _Jaula de quemadura, consumiéndote en flamas._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Cuando se utiliza, Caster convocar un gigante de sacrificio envuelto en llama. Esto no es una técnica secreta de magia rúnica, sino una técnica druida dado a él como él es convocado como un "mago celta"

En si el Noble fantasma necesita prepararse gracias al Territorio de creación de Caster y así se invoca al gigante el cual puede lanzar poderosos ataques a bases de fuego, pero su poder real es que si es derrotado activa una maldición en donde el causante de la derrota de Wicker Man termina repentinamente encerrado en una jaula hecha de mimbre prendida en fuego que estallara con la fuerza de un daño de rango C.

 **Nombre: Cuhullin:** _Sabuesos de Setanta._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma a nombre de nacimiento de Cu Chulainn, en si no es un noble fantasma de combate sino de protección que se manifiesta como una jauría de perros blancos de caza. Estos perros pueden ser infinitos ya que actúan como guardianes del campo limitado en donde Caster pasa el tiempo o incluso pueden actuar como familiares para cumplir múltiples tares, si bien no son más que una molestia contra un Servant igual son capaces de herirlos y en su alta cantidad son capaces de superarlo, contra Magus o personas normales este grupo son bastante peligrosos.

 **Nombre: Luaithrindi:** _Onda de luz de las runas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Es el bastón que Caster usa, si bien no es un noble fantasma basado en un arma de verdad sino en el nombre de un ataque relacionado al escudo Dubhan que Cu Chulainn posee, en este caso es un bastón basado en un ataque y vuelto en un noble fantasma, después de todo aun siendo un mago Cu Chulainn era un guerrero de corazón, para que este noble fantasma funcione Caster tiene que hacer un ritual a la hora más calurosa del día y permitir que los rayos del sol den bendición a su bastón, es básicamente cargándolo de energía solar como también hacer un llamado al padre de Cu Chulainn, Lugh.

Para ser un noble fantasma de bajo rango se necesita mucho para ser preparado pero su poder lo vale, es básicamente lanzar ráfagas de luz mágicas al enemigo solo que esta vez se altera la casualidad para siempre golpear pero debido a su bajo rango no es mucho una amenaza pero Cu Chulainn lo prefiere así debido a que es el único modo de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra otros oponentes.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí esta, Cu Chulainn como Caster y Ferdiad como Lancer, además de una pequeña escena en donde estos dos se reunirían en una guerra del grial. Hehehe si, esto es un especial por el capítulo 100 de este fic. El Caster Cu Chulainn está basado del aquel que salió de Fate gran Order aunque lo mejore, espero que sea de gusto como también Ferdiad. Me tomare un descanso antes de reiniciar los nuevos capítulos._

 _Toaneo07._


	101. Tyr

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Berserker

 _Clases Alternativas: Saber, Rider._

 **Identidad** : Tyr, el dios de las leyes.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

Alineamiento: Bueno Neutral.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B (A con Mejora de Locura)_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B (A con Mejora de Locura)_

 _Agilidad: C (B con Mejora de Locura)_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: C_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Valentía: C_

 _Divinidad: EX. Al ser hijo de Odín y Frigg, es considerado desde el principio como un dios._

 _Magia Rúnica: E. Solo puede aprovechar el poder de la runa Tyr._

Fantasmas Nobles:

 **Nombre: Gleipnir:** _Cinta del Fin de los Tiempos._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: A++**

Una cinta irrompible forjada por los enanos a petición de los dioses para encadenar al Lobo Fenrir. Cuando este Noble Fantasma se activa, el objetivo (Ya sea humano, Servant, Dios, Magus o Bestia Espectral) quedara inmovilizado completamente de modo que sea incapaz de luchar o activar sus habilidades y Nobles Fantasmas. Gleipnir resistirá "hasta el Ragnarok", es decir, hasta el fin del mundo, por lo que solo Nobles Fantasma de Categoría Anti-Mundo y de rango superior usados por un aliado podrán romperla antes de tiempo. Solo se puede usar una vez por guerra y, para usarla, Berserker debe sacrificar su mano derecha.

 **Nombre: Tyr:** _La Runa del Dios de la Guerra._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: C**

Una runa que se asocia con Berserker. Cuando se activa, Berserker obtiene un aumento de poder siempre y cuando tanto Marte como la estrella Polaris sean visibles en el cielo al mismo tiempo. Debido a esto solo se puede usar de noche y tendrá que ser el Maestro quien lo active en el momento oportuno.

 **Nombre: Tiveden:** _El Bosque de los Dioses._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: N/A**

Un área delimitada que adquirirá el aspecto de un bosque. Mientras permanezca dentro del área, Berserker recibirá un aumento de poder determinado por el rango del Noble Fantasma, el cual depende de la cantidad de enemigos que tanto Berserker como sus aliados y Maestro hayan vencido en combate, lo que se verá representado por brazos cortados colgados de los árboles.

 **Nombre: Garm:** _Terrible Perro Guardián del Niflheim._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B+**

El ultimo Noble Fantasma de Berserker, el cual solo puede ser usado tras sacrificar sus otros Nobles Fantasma y cuando Berserker esté a punto de morir. Al activarse, tras la muerte de Berserker, aparecerá Garm, el perro infernal que fue su víctima y asesino durante el Ragnarok.

Esta Bestia Fantasmal de gran poder atacar tanto a los enemigos como a los aliados de Berserker hasta que sea derrotado.

* * *

 _._

 _He estado enfermo durante estos días así que no podre subir nuevos Servant tan rápido. Este junto con algunos otros fueron hechos por NuevoMundo, le agradezco mucho por esta ayuda, para quienes se pregunta ¿Por qué un espíritu divino es invocado como un Servant? pues debido a que los dioses nórdicos tienen la capacidad de ser Servant debido que ellos murieron en el Ragnarok, en canon Thor es un Servant de la clase Berserker y que aparece en la serie esa de la chica mágica Illya._

 _Toaneo07._


	102. Grigori Rasputín 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Caster

 _Clases Alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad** : Grigori Rasputín

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral Caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** A+

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: B+_

 _Resistencia: C+ (B+ con Koschei activado)_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: D-_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: C_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Privilegio Imperial: D_

 _Revelación: C_

 _Santidad (Falsa): D-_

 _Protección de la Fe: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Koschei:** _Aparente Inmortalidad del Monje Loco._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B+**

Este Noble Fantasma es la manifestación de la supuesta inmortalidad de Caster y su muy dificultoso asesinato. Una protección incorpórea permanente que vuelve a Caster muy resistente, si no inmune, a muchos tipos de ataque. Así, Caster es inmune a balas, venenos y ataques a la cabeza.

 **Nombre: La Maldición de los Romanov:** _Nadie de su familia sobrevivirá._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: C+**

Una supuesta maldición que Caster lanzó sobre la familia real Romanov a predecir su asesinato es la base de este Noble Fantasma. Afecta a todo Espíritu Heroico de ascendencia noble que se haya relacionado con Caster, los cuales están condenados a morir si Caster es asesinado por otro Servant de naturaleza noble.

* * *

 _._

 _He estado enfermo durante estos días así que no podre subir nuevos Servant tan rápido. Este junto con algunos otros fueron hechos por NuevoMundo, le agradezco mucho por esta ayuda._

 _Toaneo07._


	103. Grigori Rasputín 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Berserker

 _Clases Alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad** : Grigori Rasputín

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral Caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** A+

 _Fuerza: E (D+ con Mejora de Locura. C+ con General Invierno activado)_

 _Mana: B+ (D+ con General Invierno Activado)_

 _Resistencia: C+ (B+ con Koschei activado. A+ con Mejora de Locura.)_

 _Agilidad: D (C+ con Mejora de Locura. B+ con General Invierno activado)_

 _Suerte: D-_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C+_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Contaminación mental: E-_

 _Revelación: C_

 _Santidad (Falsa): D-_

 _Protección de la Fe: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Koschei:** _Aparente Inmortalidad del Monje Loco._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B+**

Este Noble Fantasma es la manifestación de la supuesta inmortalidad de Caster y su muy dificultoso asesinato. Una protección incorpórea permanente que vuelve a Caster muy resistente, si no inmune, a muchos tipos de ataque. Así, Caster es inmune a balas, venenos y ataques a la cabeza.

 **Nombre: General Invierno:** _Rabia del Invierno Ruso._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Un Noble Fantasma propio de la invocación como Berserker, siendo la manifestación de su ira al morir ahogado en el río Neva en pleno invierno ruso. Cuando se activa, Berserker obtiene el poder del mortal invierno ruso, el cual ha acabado con innumerables ejércitos, obteniendo poderes para controlar el hielo, la nieve y las bajas temperaturas, aparte de subir un nivel de rango en sus estadísticas de Agilidad y Fuerza. La desventaja es que, cuando se activa, su Mana disminuirá 2 niveles de rango. Debe usarse con Mejora de Locura activada.

* * *

 _._

 _He estado enfermo durante estos días así que no podre subir nuevos Servant tan rápido. Este junto con algunos otros fueron hechos por NuevoMundo, le agradezco mucho por esta ayuda._

 _Toaneo07._


	104. Arjuna 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Arjuna.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B._

 _Prana Burst (Rayos): B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B._

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gandiva - El legado de Brahman**

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B ++**

Un arco divino nacido de forma espontánea durante la creación del mundo, Gandiva se utilizó y adorado por los dioses por milenios antes de Agni, dios del fuego, se lo dio a Arjuna junto con dos aljabas inagotables. El arco está decorado con cientos de marcas de oro y tiene extremos radiantes. Cuando vibra hace que el sonido de un trueno. Se dice que al lado de Krishna nadie excepto a Arjuna podía empuñar el arco en el mundo de los mortales. Cada proyectil lanzado con Gandiva ignora la resistencia del aire y no existe ninguna flecha que no puede ser lanzado con este arco.

 **Nombre: Vimana Khandeva:** _O cielos, permitir que estas Llamas para cruzar Usted._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

Un antiguo buque que enarbole la guerra, descendió de la Vimana original que fue contenida dentro de la tesorería de Gilgamesh. Sin embargo, mientras que muchos de los prototipos dentro de la bóveda de oro del rey son más fuertes que sus modelos descendientes gracias a la Edad del Misterio, El Vimana era una fusión de poderosos artefactos mágicos con tecnología avanzada obtenido de una fuente de otro mundo del conocimiento y como tal el vimana era un arma que se perfecciona con el tiempo, la tecnología de ingeniería inversa quedar más estrechamente integrado y en sintonía con los dispositivos mágicos que trabajaban en armonía con ella dentro de la concha de la Vimana. En el momento en que Arjuna se convirtió en un guerrero del Vimana era un gran de arma de transporte para la realeza y se convirtió así practicado en sus funciones y uso.

Ser un usuario experto del arma, Arjuna es temible en su uso de esta poderosa nave. Dotados a Arjuna por los dioses, este antiguo avión está, de hecho, funciona con dos espíritus de la naturaleza de gran alcance, los familiares de los grandes espíritus divinos Agni y Varuna, que conceden los aspectos Vimana de fuego y las tormentas, truenos, relámpagos y vientos Ventarrón en su camino.

 **Nombre: Brahmaastra:** _O Brahma, elimina armadura._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Se manifiesta ya sea como una flecha o un proyectil místico o un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, Arjuna puede cambiar su forma para diferentes usos, como una lanza es perfecta para batalla a rango medio mientras que con una flecha es capaz de ser disparado a una gran distancia. Brahmaastra es conocida como la contrarreforma de Brahmaka Kavacha, básicamente la armadura divina del dios de la creación Brahma como también el arma que asesino a Atikaya, como tal este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de trapazar cualquier armadura y si el enemigo tiene una alta divinidad este noble fantasma altera la casualidad para golpear siempre al objetivo.

 **Nombre: Brahmashira:** _Oh Brahma, devolver todo a la Creación._

 **Clase: Anti-mundo.**

 **Rango: EX**

El más poderoso de Astras de Brahma, esgrimidos por Arjuna sólo con el mayor cuidado y en la más desesperada de las situaciones. Su poder se decía que era tan grande, que si dos de los Astras nunca cumplen, el resultado de su choque destruiría el mundo entero. Después de una flecha galardonado con el poder de Brahmashira se disparó retuerce en una doble hélice girando otro mundo que rompe el espacio a medida que viaja.

El proyectil está bajo el control total por Arjuna y puede redirigirlo a otro destino o incluso cancelar por completo. Después de que el proyectil golpea su blanco, explota en una dimensión que rasga todo en enormes proporciones, aniquilando por completo cualquier cosa en el rango. El efecto que rasga el espacio es en realidad el resultado de la creación, no de la destrucción, como las olas Brahmashira se convierte en un espacio falso en el que la existencia de la vida es imposible. El espacio falsa es, naturalmente, sofocada rápidamente por Gaia poco después.

 **Nombre: Pashupastra:** _O Destructor, mata a este mundo mío._

 **Clase: Anti-mundo**

 **Rango: EX**

Un Noble fantasma de un solo uso en un nivel que sólo se puede comparar con las armas que pueden destruir el mundo, este poderoso Astra fue un regalo de Shiva a Arjuna y se puede utilizar sólo una vez durante el curso de una guerra Grial. Está en un nivel igual a la salida de Ea, destructor de los mundos y si no se utiliza con cuidado puede causar un daño increíble en la tierra alrededor de su usuario.

Famosa en el Ramas como un arma que puede acabar con toda la Creación, la Pashupastra es el pináculo de los taumaturgias Astra, concentrar tanto poder mágico y la energía en el arma que está mejorando de que puede desgarrar los bordes de la Realidad Mármol Supremo de la Tierra misma. Esto no es una revelación de la verdad en la misma forma que la de Ea, pero tiene funciones similares y revela la oscuridad de la nada, el camino vacío de la existencia a la propia raíz.

* * *

 _._

 _Si, Arjuna si que da miedo._

 _Toaneo07._


	105. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: D_

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B_

 _Rostro místico: C++_

 _Caballero guardián: C._

 _Afección de los dioses: C. fue hijo adoptivo y protegido del dios Aengus Og._

 _Protección de las hadas: D,_

 _Desenganche: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Beagalltach:** _La pequeña furia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una espada corta maldecido por Aengus que posee la especialización en la destrucción de la magia. La capacidad de la espada es de naturaleza pasiva. No requiere su nombre a ser llamado con el fin de ser utilizados lo que le afecte al instante en el momento de la batalla. Las habilidades de la espada es causar desenredo en la magia. Es capaz de romper la magia completado como contratos intercambiados en el pasado o maldiciones hechas a un individuo, por lo que es el archienemigo de barreras mágicas. Las habilidades de espada entraron en vigor en el momento, una vez que toque el objetivo.

También revoca cualquier efecto en las cosas, si ya sea una habilidad personal o de clase o un Noble fantasma Beagalltach es capaz de romper su composición.

 **Nombre: Moralltach:** _La gran furia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una espada bastarda maldito altamente letal regalado por su padre adoptivo Aengus. La capacidad de esta espada es de naturaleza pasiva. No requiere su nombre a ser llamado con el fin de ser utilizado lo que le permite a actualizar al instante su maldición sobre el enemigo. Una vez que la espada hirió al enemigo, la herida se agravará y bajara la salud del rival. La velocidad a la que la herida empeore es paralela a la gravedad de la herida real es; cuanto más grande la herida, más rápido la herida empeore. Curación y regeneración habilidades es aplicable, pero no revocar la propia maldición.

 **Nombre: Ath Luain:** _Escape del caballero de Fianna._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Este noble fantasma llena el nombre de un rio que Diarmuid y Grainne habían cruzados cuando estaban huyendo de Fionn y los caballeros de Fianna, este rio actualmente es llamado Athlone y es un centro de turismo muy conocido, en total este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un campo limitado que separa a Diarmuid y un perseguidor cuando Saber estar tratando de huir del campo de batalla, el campo limitado detiene al enemigo y este no tiene de otra más que encontrar otro lugar para poder seguir persiguiendo a Diarmuid pero para ya entonces sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	106. Rostam

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber._

 **Identidad:** Rostam.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 _Equitación: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 _Instinto: B._

 _Carisma: C_

 _Regla de oro: D+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Rakhsh:** _El corcel relámpago._

 **Clase: anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Es el semental del protagonista Rostam en el Pérsico epopeya nacional, Shahnameh de Ferdowsi.

El color de Rakhsh se describe como "hojas que han sido esparcidos sobre una planta de azafrán de rosa" y primero se nota por Rostam entre los rebaños de caballos traídos de Zabulistan y Kabul. En este primer encuentro Rakhsh se describe como un potro valiente con el pecho y los hombros de un león y parece tener la fuerza de un elefante. Él es muy inteligente y su lealtad es legendaria. Nadie más que Rostam jamás monta Rakhsh y Rakhsh reconoce a nadie más que Rostam como su maestro. Además, él es el único caballo nunca que Rostam podía montar, ya que su gran fuerza y peso matarían a otros caballos.

Debido a favor divino proteger a Rostam, Rakhsh vive una inusualmente larga vida. Rostam y Rakhsh tanto mueren por la traición del medio hermano de Rostam, Shaghad.

Su habilidad se manifiesta con convertirse en un proyectil de rayos que es capaz de dañar ejércitos y tiene la habilidad extraordinaria de pelear frente a frente a un Servant debido a su fuerza natural que supera lo que cualquier montura tendría además de poseer una piel que disminuye por un rango cualquier ataque recibido

 **Nombre: Haft Khan-e Rostam:** _Bendición de Kai Kavus._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Como recompensa por matar al demonio blanco, Div-e-Sepid, Rostam fue concedido el poder de restaurar siete veces, con los restos del corazón del demonio blanco. Cuando se está bajo de Prana, el corazón restaurará automáticamente toda Prana y eliminar todos los obstáculos como la ceguera, la enfermedad o el miedo, trayendo de vuelta a Rostam en condiciones óptimas. Esto, obviamente, no tiene ningún costo. Un efecto pasivo del corazón es también para drenar el Prana de Rider en un radio de cincuenta pies, lo que les impide acceder a muchos de sus hechizos y disipar las ilusiones.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	107. Oda Nobunaga

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Oda Nobunaga.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : E-EX

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B._

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B-._

 _Tácticas Militares: B._

 _Rey Demonio: A. Se trata de una versión mejorada de la habilidad Monstruo Inocente pero sin inconveniente alguno (armas Anti-Monstruo no la afectan). Sus habilidades y estadísticas son las de un monstruo pero su apariencia no simula esto._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Sanzen Sekai:** _Tres mil mundos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: E-EX**

La representación de su famosa política, teniendo como sueño la unificación de su país y también de la estrategia "Tres líneas de Fuego" que empleo en la batalla de Nagashino. Provoca que un sinnúmero de arcabuces aparezcan a su alrededor y que disparan en todas direcciones en conjunto con las pistolas en sus manos.

La eficacia de este Noble Fantasma no depende de la condición u habilidades de Archer sino de su propio enemigo. Mientras mayor sea la habilidad del enemigo mayor será el rango de Sanzen Sekai (un Servant con rango E de equitación o que ni siquiera tenga habilidad de equitación vera que se enfrenta a un Noble fantasma de rango E y si por el contrario el enemigo tiene un rango EX en Equitación, este Noble fantasma será de rango EX).

 **Nombre: Dairokuten Maou Wa Iroku:** _Sexto rey demonio del cielo._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: E-EX**

La habilidad en la que Nobunaga se "transforma" en el Rey Demonio, como es recordada. Sube los rangos de sus estadísticas y la vuelve más sádica y cruel, como si ella despertara como Crimsom Red Vermillion. Este Noble Fantasma en clase Berserker podría quedar bloqueado al ya tener la **mejora de locura** pero aun cuando podría pasar como tal, en otras clases no es lo mismo… De la misma manera que Sanzen Sekai, este Noble Fantasma depende del enemigo contra quien lo use, siendo que depende de la "divinidad" que este posea, su aumento de poder será mayor mientras más divinidad tenga este (Combinado con Tenka Fubu, a los héroes con divinidad alta les resultaría muy difícil de hacerle frente a Nobunaga).

 **Nombre: Tenka Fubu – Kakushin:** _Todo el mundo por la Fuerza, la reforma de las Armas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Usualmente sería una habilidad pero si Oda Nobunaga es invocada en Japón o algún país cercano recibe este noble fantasma.

Es una habilidad que crea contadores o modificaciones a cuanta divinidad o misterio tenga el enemigo, un espíritu heroico que haya recibidos bendiciones de seres fantasmales o que tenga divinidad en sus sangres son objetivos de este noble fantasma.

Al enfrentarse a rivales con misterio en sus leyendas sus nobles fantasma automáticamente aumentan a rango A o en el caso raro en la cual las habilidades y estadísticas del enemigo se reducen por esto.

Desgraciadamente tiene una debilidad y es que si el enemigo de hecho no tiene ningún misterio en su leyenda, como héroes actuales, este noble fantasma no se activa y de hecho pierde potencia junto con los otros nobles fantasmas de Nobunaga.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	108. Arthur Pendragon 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Lancer, Rider, Berserker y Ruler.

 **Identidad:** Arthur (Arturia) Pendragon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ Bueno legal.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza:_ A

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A._

 _Equitación: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B._

 _Instinto: A._

 _Prana Burst: A._

 _Protección de las hadas: A+._

 _Valentía: B._

 _El Discernimiento de los pobres: D+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Excalibur:** _La Espada de la Victoria Prometida._

 **Clase: Anti-Fortaleza**

 **Rango:** A+++

Uno de los más grandes de todos los Nobles Fantasmas, Excalibur es una espada mágica que es la cristalización de los deseos y las esperanzas de la humanidad. Reúne Prana de Saber en la punta de la cuchilla y la libera en una poderosa onda de la luz que contiene la totalidad de Prana de Arturia. Una de sus debilidades (aparte es poder destructivo que lo hacen impracticable en las zonas muy pobladas) es que no se puede utilizar de forma consecutiva y que Arturia sólo puede utilizarlo como un ataque final girándolo con toda su fuerza y usando ambas manos. Aun si un solo brazo se lesiona de manera significativa, el estado de Excalibur se degradó a un Noble Fantasma de clase Anti-Unidad con un rango A y un objetivo máximo de 1.

 **Nombre: Invisible Air** _: Barrera del Rey Viento._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad/ Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**.

Un encanto de múltiples capas de viento comprimido creado con el propósito de permitir a Arturia para ocultar sus armas a simple vista con el fin de ocultar su verdadera identidad. Aunque este uso original ya no es práctico (que no puede cubrir tanto Excalibur y su vaina Avalon, al mismo tiempo, y ambos son reconocibles a casi cualquier Siervo), este campo acotado todavía sirve para múltiples propósitos útiles: El viento puede ser expulsado para crear un embudo de viento que puede golpear durante muchos enemigos en un ataque conocido como un ataque aéreo con los siguientes encantamiento:

 **El** **Martillo del rey del viento** , se puede envolver alrededor de una estructura completa con el fin de protegerlo de cualquier daño o vehículos para aumentar su velocidad y Saber puede utilizar para mejorar su velocidad propia de tres veces en una carga rápida y **El Martillo destructor del rey del viento** en la cual se concentra el poder del viento y un poco de Prana para lanzar un golpe concentrado y destructivo al enemigo, la debilidad es que por un momento se muestra a Excalibur y también desgasta el Prana de Arturia.

 **Nombre: Carnwennan:** _El velo cortante de las Sombras_

 **Clase: Apoyo / Anti-Unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La daga que mató a la Bruja Negro con un solo tiro que le rasgó por la mitad con su fuerza. Es bastante grande para una daga, casi una espada corta, hecha de acero blanco nacarado y con incrustaciones de oro. A pesar de su apariencia inocente sin embargo, es un arma poderosa para su tipo. Es otra arma forjada por Merlín, aunque no en el nivel de Caliburn. Cuando es lanzado, cazara infaliblemente en el objetivo como una bestia viva, en movimiento a velocidades que superan el de Saber seis veces. Después de golpear al oponente (deflexiones incluidas) seis veces, se vuelve inmediatamente a su vaina y no puede volverse a ser usado aunque Saber puede tomar el arma antes de ser guardada en su vaina. Es un Fantasma Noble que toma una gran cantidad de Prana en su uso y tiene la habilidad de negar encantamiento de rango B a menos, por lo tanto un arma perfecta para derrotar a Magus o usuarios de magia.

 **Nombre: Caliburn:** _Espada dorada incrustada en la piedra._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

La espada en la piedra, la espada que permitió a Arthur convertirse en rey, su filo y nitidez es tal que con un solo corte es como si fuera siete en uno, es un noble fantasma que contrarrestar los ataques de nobles fantasmas de rango menor al de Caliburn pero este noble fantasma tiene un límite de uso, eventualmente se romperá.

 **Nombre: La mesa redonda:** _En donde los caballeros son iguales._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el llamado de todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda que sirvieron bajo el mando de Arthur aunque no es factible, debido a la naturaleza inhumana de Arthur hubo muchos que se decepcionaron con aun cuando seguían creyendo que era el rey más grande, los únicos héroes que no puede llamar son Agravain, Lamorak, Mordred y Lancelot, debido a los hechos que estos tienen en contra con Arthur además de los conflictos que habría entre estos caballeros con los otros.

Cada caballero tiene atributo de un Servant con acción independiente de rango E, el número exacto para llamarlos depende de cuanta energía da Saber.

La lista de caballeros son: Aglovale, Bagdemagus, Bedivere, Bors, Sir Breunor, Cador, Calogrenante, Caradoc, Príncipe Claudín, Cligés, Dagonet, Dinadan, Sir Ector, Erec, Feirefiz, Gaheris, Galahad, Galehaut, Galeschin, Garel, Gareth, Gawain, Gingalain, Griflet, Héctor de Maris, Hoel, Sir Kay, Lanval, Leodegrance, Sir Lucan, Maleagant, Morholt, Moriaen, Palamedes ,Pelleas, Pellinore, Percival, Safir, Sagramore, Segwarides, Sir Lionel, Sir Tor, Tristán, Urien e Ywain

Aquellos caballeros que son derrotados no podrán volver a ser llamados.

 **Nombre: Goswhit:** _Ocultamiento de pedigrí._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es el casco que Uther Pendragon y su hijo junto con su nieto llevarían para ocultar sus respectivas identidades, para saber se manifiesta como una protección que ocúrrele sus estadísticas e identidad además de crear una difusión en su rostro haciendo que quien le mirara se encontraría confundidos de la verdadera forma de su rostro recordándolo como algo borroso, es así como Arthur logro esconderse en su juventud como también en algunas versiones, su sexo.

Para desplegar la mayor de sus nobles fantasmas, excepto Invisible Air, Avalon y Carnwennan, tiene que cancelar este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Avalon:** _Vaina de una utopía distante._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX**

La vaina que le dio semi-inmortalidad a Arthur, es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una vaina que concede a Saber una protección mística que cura sus heridas poco después de cada batalla. Si bien es un noble fantasma de gran poder ya que se puede invocar como un escudo que detiene ataques anti-mundos desgraciadamente solo se puede utilizar de forma pasiva ya que en su leyenda Arthur perdió este noble fantasma, después de usar su función del escudo definitivo este noble fantasma desaparecerá.

 **Nombre: Camlann:** _Guerras de guerras artúricas,_

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: EX**

Básicamente es una realidad mármol donde se invoca el campo de batalla en la cual las fuerzas de Camelot liderados por Arthur pelearon hasta el amargo final contra los rebeldes liderados por Mordred. Este noble fantasma es el llamado del ejercito de toda Camelot siendo comandados por los caballeros de la mesa redonda, excepto Lancelot y Mordred, junto con Arthur, cada uno de los caballeros son incluso capaces de usar Nobles fantasma y habilidades personales.

Por tan poderosa sea este Noble fantasma tiene la debilidad que causara la muerte instantánea de Saber.

* * *

 _._

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, me réferi a sus dos formas tanto femenina como masculina por lo tanto estas estadísticas clasifican para ambos. Próximamente sacare la versión Lancer y Rider._

 _Toaneo07._


	109. Salomon

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: ninguna._

 **Identidad:** Salomón, el Rey de la Sabiduría.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: EX_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de Creación: A+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: A._

 _Regla de Oro: A._

 _Encantamiento en alta velocidad: A+._

 _Sabiduría de Dios: A+. La bendición que dios le dio a Caster, una habilidad que permite el identificar los Noble fantasma, estadísticas y habilidades del enemigo con solo verlas una vez._

 _Dialogo Animal: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ars Goetia:** _Los 72 demonios._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito**

 **Rango: EX**

Similar al Ionioi Hetairoi de Iskander, Caster puede invocar a los demonios que el domino bajo su control. Sus habilidades físicas son obviamente superiores a las de los soldados de Iskander, además de poseer distintas cualidades distintas entre ellos y que los vuelven rivales para otros Servants, incluso aquellos de gran poder. Los demonios generalmente tendrán una forma más o menos humana, al adaptarse a este tiempo, pero siempre tendrán un rasgo que delate su identidad demoniaca. Pueden ser invocados cuantos se quiera por vez (solo uno o los 72 a la vez).

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	110. Patroclus

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer_

 **Identidad:** Patroclus.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** _:_ A

 _Fuerza:_ B

 _Mana:_ C

 _Resistencia:_ B

 _Agilidad:_ C++

 _Suerte:_ C

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación:_ B

 _Continuación de batalla:_ B

 _Resistencia a la magia:_ C

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía:_ C

 _Alma de un mártir:_ A. Sabiendo que podría morir o ser castigado Rider había combatido en el traje de achiles por el bien de su compatriotas y así se lanzó a la batalla aun sabiendo su muerte. Su muerte fue lo suficiente para que Aquiles y sus compañeros se levantaran nuevamente para combatir.

 _Vitrificación:_ C

 _Cambio de forma:_ X. tiene la habilidad de cambiar de apariencia o más en concreto a la de Aquiles pero si alguien toma nota de su identidad esta habilidad se pierde.

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Akhilleus:** _armadura de un amado amigo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

Armadura que una vez uso el poderoso Aquiles, al ser invocada todas las estadísticas de Rider aumenta por un rango, gana la habilidad desviar los ataques de proyectiles y disminuir el daño de ataques especiales, debido a que Rider fue capaz de imitar completamente a Aquiles en la batalla en que murió, Rider adquiere otras habilidades como **Mejora de locura** , un aumento de **Continuación de batalla** en un rango y una protección que niega nobles fantasma menor a rango A. la debilidad de esta armadura es un ataque de un enemigo con divinidad o aquel que descubra la identidad de Rider, de ahí este noble fantasma pierde efectividad contra quienes saben quién es en realidad Rider.

 **Nombre:** **Achilléas Epíklisi:** _llamado de los Mirmidones._

 **Clase: Anti-Ejercito, realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A**

Mientras Rider usa la armadura de Achilles puede crear una realidad mármol en donde están todos los mirmidones e incluso algunos soldados de la armada griega que sirvieron bajo su mando cuando lucho contra Troya y donde el habría muerto. Todos los soldados tienen rango E como Servants. Si la identidad de Rider es descubierta mientras este invocado este ejercito automáticamente Rider muere.

 **Nombre: Troia Tragoidia:** _carruaje tempos inmortal de Aquiles._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

En vida Rider fue capaz de manejar la carroza personal de Aquiles debido a la confianza mutua que se tenían, la carroza tenia a los dos caballos de Poseidón, Xanthos y Balius junto a un caballo llamado Pedasus, al ser usado es un carruaje de gran poder destrucción y a velocidad divina, al igual que otro noble fantasma de Rider, al momento en que se descubre su verdadera identidad Rider pierde un rango de la carroza mas no la pierde debido a que por sí mismo él había usado la carroza de Aquiles o habría.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	111. Amakusa Shirou Tokisada

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Noble Fantasma:** B+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Valentía: C_

 _Protección de la fe: C+_

 _Alma de un mártir: C. Habilidad que niega cualquier interferencia mental, nacido del sacrificio de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada en su rebelión y su creencia en la religión cristiana._

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 _Resolución de Dios: C. Cuando se lucha por una causa que cae en acto santo entonces Amakusa Shirou Tokisada recibe un aumento de sus parámetros (++) por corto tiempo._

 _Revelación: A._

 _Sacramento del bautismo: B+. Esta habilidad permite la utilización de cualquier arma menor de rango B+ que tenga el atributo de santo._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Matrix Xanadu:** _Brazo Izquierdo - Fundación de la Bendición del Cielo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D.**

Es el brazo izquierdo de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada que tiene la capacidad de reproducir sus muchos milagros. Con el fin de inspirar esperanza a sus creyentes que le siguieron a la senda de las dificultades, los dos brazos están milagro que se ha convertido en un Noble Fantasma continuo. Al igual que en su brazo izquierdo, es un Noble Fantasma que el utiliza en sí mismo.

Tiene la capacidad de conectarse a toda Fundación Taumaturgia, Se le permite utilizar eficazmente cualquier tipo de magia con su Todopoderoso Llave maestra. Al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho posee un efecto similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero)", mientras que su brazo izquierdo tiene la capacidad similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Falso)"

Mediante la combinación de los dos, a fortalecer el rito del bautismo de Saber.

Tiene las habilidades especiales de "Visión de futuro" que le permite fortalecer y lo apoyan en el combate.

 **Nombre: Evil Eater:** _Brazo Derecho - La maldad depredadora._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D++**

Es el brazo derecho de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada que tiene la capacidad de reproducir sus muchos milagros. Con el fin de inspirar esperanza a sus creyentes que le siguieron a la senda de las dificultades, los dos brazos están milagro que se ha convertido en un Noble Fantasma continuo. Al igual que en su brazo izquierdo, es un Noble Fantasma que el utiliza en sí mismo.

Tiene la capacidad de conectarse a toda Fundación Taumaturgia, Se le permite utilizar eficazmente cualquier tipo de magia con su Todopoderoso Llave maestra. Al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho posee un efecto similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero)", mientras que su brazo izquierdo tiene la capacidad similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Falso)"

Mediante la combinación de los dos, a fortalecer el rito del bautismo de Saber.

Tiene las habilidades especiales de "Visión de futuro" que le permite fortalecer y lo apoyan en el combate.

 **Nombre: Mensajero de los cielos:** _Creencia de una rebelión santa._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+.**

Con alzando su Katana al aire y pronunciar el encantamiento de: "Ahora, los que me acompañan en ser asediado en este castillo, serán mis amigos hasta el otro mundo." Permitirá su activación. El noble fantasma más fuerte de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada se muestra.

Usualmente nadie seguiría a un niño de 15 años a una rebelión imposible pero sucedió. Prueba que demostraba lo talentoso que era Amakusa Shirou Tokisada como también lo inspirador que puede ser. Amakusa Shirou Tokisada es cubierto por un aura de energía santo que aumenta a niveles rango B+ todos sus parámetros que a la vez sus ataques son considerados Santos, Anti-monstruos y Anti-Cristiandad, por lo tanto todo aquello que no tiene relación a la religión cristiana, ósea que son monstruos y de alineamiento Malvado serán débiles a estos ataques e incluso cualquier herida recibida no serán curadas.

Esto igual funciona en algunas circunstancias únicas: el enemigo tiene que ser más fuerte que Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, este no debe de ser católico o cristiano. Si el enemigo de hecho es considerado un enemigo de la humanidad entonces este noble fantasma se puede activar ignorando las otras circunstancias y finalmente la circunstancia final sería que Amakusa Shirou Tokisada no debe de estar solo al activar este noble fantasma. Una debilidad de este noble fantasma es que dura poco tiempo a base de cuanta persona este a lado de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada por lo que si tiene una o dos aliados o personas presentes al activarse este noble fantasma solo durara un par de minutos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	112. Arthur Pendragon 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Saber, Rider, Berserker y Ruler.

 **Identidad:** Arthur (Arturia) Pendragon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ Bueno neutral.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++.

 _Fuerza:_ C

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: B._

 _Prana Burst: B._

 _Protección de las hadas: B+._

 _Carisma: A._

 _Instinto: A._

 _Continuación de batalla: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Rhongomyniad:** _La lanza que brillara hasta el fin del mundo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Es la lanza más famosa de toda la colección del rey Arthur, es una lanza que ignora cualquier protección y lanzar una onda de luz que destroza e incinera todo a su paso. Es una lanza que puede absorber el mana de la zona para así concentrarlo y lanzarlo en una forma de jabalina que al momento de impactar causar una explosión de luz que podrá eliminar ejércitos.

 **Nombre: La mesa redonda:** _En donde los caballeros son iguales._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el llamado de todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda que sirvieron bajo el mando de Arthur aunque no es factible, debido a la naturaleza inhumana de Arthur hubo muchos que se decepcionaron con aun cuando seguían creyendo que era el rey más grande, los únicos héroes que no puede llamar son Agravain, Lamorak, Mordred y Lancelot, debido a los hechos que estos tienen en contra con Arthur además de los conflictos que habría entre estos caballeros con los otros.

Cada caballero tiene atributo de un Servant con acción independiente de rango E, el número exacto para llamarlos depende de cuanta energía da Saber.

La lista de caballeros son: Aglovale, Bagdemagus, Bedivere, Bors, Sir Breunor, Cador, Calogrenante, Caradoc, Príncipe Claudín, Cligés, Dagonet, Dinadan, Sir Ector, Erec, Feirefiz, Gaheris, Galahad, Galehaut, Galeschin, Garel, Gareth, Gawain, Gingalain, Griflet, Héctor de Maris, Hoel, Sir Kay, Lanval, Leodegrance, Sir Lucan, Maleagant, Morholt, Moriaen, Palamedes ,Pelleas, Pellinore, Percival, Safir, Sagramore, Segwarides, Sir Lionel, Sir Tor, Tristán, Urien e Ywain

Aquellos caballeros que son derrotados no podrán volver a ser llamados.

 **Nombre: Goswhit:** _Ocultamiento de pedigrí._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es el casco que Uther Pendragon y su hijo junto con su nieto llevarían para ocultar sus respectivas identidades, para saber se manifiesta como una protección que ocúrrele sus estadísticas e identidad además de crear una difusión en su rostro haciendo que quien le mirara se encontraría confundidos de la verdadera forma de su rostro recordándolo como algo borroso, es así como Arthur logro esconderse en su juventud como también en algunas versiones, su sexo.

Para desplegar la mayor de sus nobles fantasmas, excepto Priwen y Llen Arthyr yng Nghernyw, tiene que cancelar este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Priwen:** _Escudo del uno y futuro rey._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C+**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta en un escudo que repele los ataques de los enemigos, si por casualidad hace frente a un noble fantasma que es capaz de dejar heridas que no curaran o que es capaz de perforar escudos una bendición se activa de este noble fantasma donde repele al enemigo de Lancer.

 **Nombre: Llen Arthyr yng Nghernyw:** _Manto de invisibilidad._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Es un simple noble fantasma que sirve como un manto que hace invisible en todos los sentidos a Arthur, no es esencialmente Encubrimiento de presencia ya que esa habilidad es para atacar por la espalda y causar una muerte deshonrosa, algo que no va con el código de caballeros de Arthur. La habilidad de invisibilidad de este noble fantasma es su habilidad para esconder los conceptos de las cosas como esconder a la vista "los conceptos" de movimientos u objetos contra el enemigo.

Si se juega bien sus movimientos este noble fantasma puede ser mortal.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	113. Verdandi

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Verdandi.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B. Siendo parte de las Norns, las que manejan el destino las hace algo más allá de la divinidad, supuestamente también son Jotuns._

 _Clarividencia: EX._

 _Magia: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Norns:** _Trio de las valquirias, reinas del destino._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma en la cual las Norns aparecen al mismo tiempo, no importa si uno ha sido llamada en específico sino las tres son invocadas al mismo tiempo, las dos Norns extras, en este caso Uror y Skuld, tiene status como Servant además de compartir habilidades mutuas. El poder aterrador de este noble fantasma es que se tiene que eliminar a las tres Norns porque si una sobrevive es capaz de revivir a las otras dos repitiendo el mismo ciclo.

 **Nombre: Uroarbrunnr:** _Pozo de Uror, cerca de Niflheim y Mímisbrunnr._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

En su leyenda Uroarbrunnr es un pozo que se encuentra bajo el árbol del mundo Yggdrasil por lo que la habilidad de este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un pequeño estanque en donde muestra una imagen del campo de batalla y sus combatientes en las cuales Caster podrá efectuar sus movimientos, debido a que es un pozo que "está debajo" del árbol "del mundo" básicamente hacer capaz de interactuar con el mismo mundo, además como una Norns capaz de decidir el destino de los hombres Caster tiene la capacidad de actuar a través de este noble fantasma.

En este caso puede lanzar ataques hacia el enemigo sin niquiera estar en la zona de este debido a que ya podía verlo a través de Uroarbrunnr, lo que demuestra su existencia superior en cómo opera este noble fantasma.

La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que necesita ser preparado de antemano y tiene que ser hecho en una zona con una fuerte línea de ley además de estar bajo un árbol de gran tamaño, por lo cual puede ser visibles para sus enemigos, además por mientras se use este noble fantasma Caster no puede combatir.

* * *

 _._

 _Ustedes de seguirán no sabrán que esta es el personaje que la serie Oh my Goddess se basó. Si, en serio, el nombre es diferente pero esta Caster es la mujer protagonista de esa serie._

 _Toaneo07._


	114. Santa Genoveva

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber._

 **Identidad:** Santa Genoveva.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: A+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _San: B_

 _Apocalipsis: C_

 _Rito de bautismo: c._

 _Protección de la fe: A._

 _Carisma: A._

 _Alma de un mártir: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sainte Prière:** _Oración contra toda guerra._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

En la leyenda de Caster se contó como ella convenció a la gente de su pueblo para orar con fuerza para evitar que las fuerzas invasoras de Atila el huno llegara a sus hogares y sorprendentemente sucedió, Atila cambio el lugar del ataque a Orleans dejando a salvos a Caster y su gente.

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un campo defensivo que cubre quizás la mitad de una ciudad que evitara que aquellos con malas intenciones o deseos de causar la guerra pasen, es una formación casi invencibles hechas por las oraciones de los creyentes, la única forma de destrozar esta protección es un poder todo lo contrario, básicamente un poder demoniaco que no tiene intención de ir a la "guerra" sino que por su concepto mismo de lo demoniaco es capaz de penetrar la defensa de este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Santos Anges Célestes:** _Visiones vuelto realidad para cumplir la santidad._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Caster en vida hizo muchas austeridades corporales para demostrar su fe y a cambio recibió visiones de santos y ángeles. Este noble fantasma nace de ese hecho, se manifiesta como la invocación de una Legion sin fin de ángeles combatientes junto con un grupo de templarios y santos combatientes, los cuales todos tienen las habilidades **San, Continuación de batalla, Protección de la fe y Rito de bautismo de rango C** , este noble fantasma solamente se activa si Sainte Prière ha sido violado por alguna fuerza maligna.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	115. Ahhotep II

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Ahhotep II

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: C._

 _Carisma: D._

 _Regla de oro: D_

 _Maestro de muchas artes: B._

 _Familiar (Mosca doradas): E._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Mesektet:** _El barco solar de la noche oscura usada solo por reyes._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B**

Es la nave voladora de Rider. Es capaz de disparar varios haces de luz que puede quemar a la tierra. Rider también es capaz de convocar sólo partes de ella si así lo desea y que es a la vez resistente y lo suficientemente grande como para destruir todo un edificio.

Si bien la leyenda de Rider es casi desconocida ella fue una reina y esposa de un faraón, y en el mundo egipcio, los faraones y cercanos eran lo más cercano a la divinidad mortal, la nave de Ra es posible ser usada por todos aquellos de la realeza, es un arma que materializa la palabra "realeza" en todo su esplendor dorado.

 **Nombre: Dra Abu el-Naga:** _La necrópolis de los faraones._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Es la zona en donde se encontró la tumba de Rider, es básicamente la invocación de una pirámide en donde reviven a todos los muertos momificados dentro y actuaran bajos las ordenes de Rider, por mientras la pirámide sigue en pie la cantidad de soldados muertos serán infinitas. Por mientras este noble fantasma este activado no podrá usar Mesektet.

Si Ahhotep fuera invocada en la clase Caster entonces este sería su único noble fantasma pero ahí tendría una bonificación tremenda en donde podría controlar bestias fantasmales a gran cantidad.

Si fuera invocado en la clase Assassin seria básicamente la creación de una realidad mármol lleno de trampas mortales y un ejército de muertos expertos en asesinatos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	116. Arthur Pendragon 3

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Lancer, Saber, Berserker y Ruler.

 **Identidad:** Arthur (Arturia) Pendragon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ Bueno legal.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza:_ B

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B._

 _Equitación: A+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instinto: A._

 _Prana Burst: A._

 _Protección de las hadas: B+._

 _Valentía: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Caliburn:** _Espada dorada incrustada en la piedra._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

La espada en la piedra, la espada que permitió a Arthur convertirse en rey, su filo y nitidez es tal que con un solo corte es como si fuera siete en uno, es un noble fantasma que contrarrestar los ataques de nobles fantasmas de rango menor al de Caliburn pero este noble fantasma tiene un límite de uso, eventualmente se romperá.

 **Nombre: Goswhit:** _Ocultamiento de pedigrí._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D.**

Es el casco que Uther Pendragon y su hijo junto con su nieto llevarían para ocultar sus respectivas identidades, para saber se manifiesta como una protección que ocúrrele sus estadísticas e identidad además de crear una difusión en su rostro haciendo que quien le mirara se encontraría confundidos de la verdadera forma de su rostro recordándolo como algo borroso, es así como Arthur logro esconderse en su juventud como también en algunas versiones, su sexo.

Para desplegar la mayor parte de sus nobles fantasmas, excepto Wynebgwrthucher y Caliburn, tiene que cancelar este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre:** **Kaledvoulc'h:** _Espadas y júbilo olvidados de Camelot._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Este noble fantasma en sí mismo no es una verdadera espada, básicamente tiene uno de los nombres alternativos de Excalibur pero de hecho su habilidad no es la personificación de la espada sino la personificación de la caballería.

Este es un noble fantasma que encarna los deseos de la gente de Camelot, que creyeron en el ideal de Arthur y en el futuro de su amado Camelot, no solo eso sino son las esperanzas de todos aquellos que deseaban ser caballeros y luchar por el bien.

Es una dimensión de bolsillos hechos de sueños, pesares y esperanzas en donde salen las mil y más espadas de los miles de caballeros que siguieron los ideales de Arthur Pendragon, el rey más grande, en las cuales cada una de las espadas son un Noble fantasma con algunas pertenecientes a sus amigos, compañeros y familia, espadas como **Seure, Clarent, Caledfwlch, Caliburnus, Galatine, Calabrum, Callibourc, Chalabrun, Calabrun, Chalabrum, Calibore, Callibor, Caliborne, Calliborc y Escaliborc** con muchísimas más, todos noble fantasmas que le pertenecieron a otros héroes y grandes caballeros por su creencia del bien de la caballería.

Todo gracias a Arthur Pendragon.

Es como La puerta de babilonia solo que estas son armas hechas de esperanzas y sueños directos de un solo ideal, por lo cual son armas que ni Gilgamesh posee e incluso encontraría asombrosas, después de todo Arthur es más famoso a nivel mundial que el rey de los héroes.

Rider puede lanzar cada arma como una llovizna de armamentos de poder puro, si no fuera porque jamás se ha dicho algo sobre Arthur Pendragon ser un arquero entonces con este noble fantasma habría sido un Archer perfecto.

La única cuestión de este noble fantasma es que no posee Excalibur en su interior. Eso es debido a que esa arma está más allá de la creencia humana.

 **Nombre: Wynebgwrthucher:** _Escudo del rey Pendragon._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta en un escudo que repele los ataques de los enemigos, si por casualidad hace frente a un noble fantasma que es capaz de dejar heridas que no curaran o que es capaz de perforar escudos una bendición se activa de este noble fantasma donde repele al enemigo de Lancer.

Su habilidad más tenebrosa es que por cada ataque que recibe este noble fantasma absorbe la energía para liberarla en una onda de viento de rango B.

 **Nombre: Prydwen:** Navío del uno y futuro rey.

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Nave del rey Arturo, de acuerdo con el poema galés, el Botín de Annwfn. Este barco también apareció en Culhwch y Olwen, cuando Arthur viajó a Irlanda, se ha podido recuperar el caldero de Diwrnach y el jabalí Twrch Trwyth. Posteriormente en la leyenda artúrica Pridwen era el nombre del escudo de Arturo por lo que a veces, sino todas, se confunde este barco con el escudo de Arthur Pendragon.

Es por ello que este navío tiene tal habilidad como noble fantasma.

Prydwen es capaz de recibir ataques externos y convertirlos en energías cinética en la cual es capaz de dejarla suelta contra el enemigo en un aluvión de fuego o explosiones o simplemente el poder de tirar todo lo que tiene contra el enemigo, es básicamente un noble fantasma que necesita recibir daño para así poder ser capaz de dañar a sus oponentes.

También en su interior tiene una Legion de caballeros sin nombres bajo el mando de Rider, que pelearan a su orden y que podrán regenerar cualquier daño si siguen en el barco.

 **Nombre: Llamrei y Hengroen:** _Caballos de guerra del maravilloso Camelot._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Los dos corceles personales de Rider, este es un noble fantasma que se puede manifiesta ya sea llamando uno o dos de los caballos, si se llama a uno eso no quita su poderío pero si su distancia de ataque, al ser invocado los dos Arthur entra en una carroza en donde es tirado por ambos corceles, ahí él puede usar sus otros nobles fantasma como arma de batalla mientras los caballos actúan como meteoros en forma física capaz de aniquilar todo a su paso.

* * *

 _._

 _Si, sí que hice Cool a este Arthur._

 _Toaneo07._


	117. Ladgerda

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Ladgerda.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Continuación de batalla: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Cambio de forma: E. Lancer abandono su identidad como mujer y lucho como hombre a lado de Ragnar Lodbrok._

 _Valentía: A._

 _Desenganche: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hladgerd:** _Lanza mata y domina bestias._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una lanza semi-viva en la cual Lancer mantiene encerrada dos bestias místicas en forma de un perro y un oso, ambos son seres semi-vivos bajo el mando de Lancer y ella puede obligarlos a tomar forma física y pelear a su nombre como también actuar como familiares, además podrían funcionarse con Lancer dotándole de los dones de los osos y perros a un nivel casi divino.

 **Nombre: Lathgertha:** _Llamado a las armas._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: C**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la invocación de una semi-realidad mármol en la que no cambia el flujo del mundo sino será más como una ventana a otra realidad en la cual hay en totalidad 120 barcos armados con una gran artillería que dispararan sin pausas al enemigo, este noble fantasma viene del acto desinteresado de Lancer en ayudar a Ragnar en su momento de mayor peligro, incluso después que se divorciaron, debido a que Lancer aun amaba al rey héroe. Es por esta acción desinteresada que este noble fantasma llena un nombre alternativo de Lancer.

Si Ladgerda es invocada en la clase Rider, este noble fantasma sería más variados, más fuertes y más completo además de ser su principal.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	118. Aslaug

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Aslaug.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B-

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: D_

 _Elementos de creación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Factor de dragón: B. Como hija de Siegfried hay sangre del dragón Fafnir en su venas._

 _Rostro místico: C_

 _Familiares (Cuervos): C_

 _Clarividencia: A_

 _Valquiria: C. siendo hija de una valquiria obtuvo un poco de ese patrimonio pero no mucho._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kraka:** _Mi identidad es legendario._

 **Clase: soporte**

 **Rango: C+**

Un noble fantasma que le hace perfecta para la clase Assassin. Es muy diferente al encubrimiento de presencia, no, siendo franco es superior debido a que se elimina absolutamente el aura sobrenatural de Aslaug, eliminando a la vista cualquier rareza en su esencia y convertirla a los ojos de la gente en una mujer más con el nombre de Kraka.

Con esta capacidad puede acercarse sin llamar la atención de incluso otros Servants que solo verían a una mujer más, la única forma de detectar la identidad de Caster es tener más de rango C en la habilidad **Instinto**.

 **Nombre: Randalin:** _Sangre de un dragón vuelto vivo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B-**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la creación de una criatura en apariencia de un dragón usando la base de la sangre de Caster, no es un dragón en sí mismo debido a que la creación de un dragón es más allá de lo ordinario, incluso para Servants, en total esto se podría considerar un homúnculo con un núcleo de dragón lo cual sigue siendo algo bueno ya que sería un ser que no dependerá de continua energía y podrá actuar por sí mismo.

Caster tendrá que preparar un largo ritual por alrededor de unas dos semanas para llevar a cabo la creación de este ser, si bien es mucho tiempo y su rango no le hace muy fuerte eso no quiere que tenga que crea uno solo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	119. Artemisia I

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Artemisia I de Caria.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D-_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Privilegio imperial: C_

 _Tácticas militares: A+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Artemes:** _la doncella de acero._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: C+**

Un arco que hace alusión a la relación de nombre de Archer con la diosa griega de la caza Artemis, si bien no hay relación eso no quiere decir que esa cuestión ha sido señalada, este noble fantasma ha nacido de ese hecho, es un arco de hierro divino en la cual al disparar una flecha se divide en doce en totales capaces de penetrar armaduras y escudos del enemigos. Su poder aumentar cuando se está en persecución del enemigo.

 **Nombre: Salamina:** _Los hombres se han convertidos en mujeres y las mujeres en hombres._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B**

Una realidad mármol que representa la batalla de Salamina en donde Archer demostró su ingenio en tácticas de guerras y tácticas, esta realidad mármol se muestra como una parte del océano griego lleno de barcos persas y griegos en las cuales atacaran a todos con todo excepto Archer que ya había superado ese campo de batalla, los soldados persas servirán bajo el mando de Archer sin lugar a dudas mientras los griegos quizás hagan alianza con los enemigos de Archer, sin embargo este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de causar una poderosa maldición en los Servants o enemigos masculinos que causa que tengan temor ajeno a las cosas, se vuelvan más débiles en espíritus y voluntad por mientras las mujeres reciben en habilidad **Valentía** de rango B.

La única forma de contrarrestar esa maldición es que se tenga como habilidad **valentía** o **protección contra la fe** o **afección de los dioses**.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	120. Helena de Troya

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Helena de Troya.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: A+. Se sabe que es hija de Zeus pero en algunos casos también dicen que su madre es la diosa Némesis y no una mortal._

 _Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad: C_

 _Armas maestría sin corona: B. Una competencia en armas que no es reconocido por varias razones. En su juventud en Esparta, Helena cazado, entrenado y luchó junto a sus hermanos, Cástor y Pólux. Como resultado, ella podría ser contada entre los guerreros de élite de Esparta en términos de habilidad. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a suprimir sus aspectos más marciales en los tribunales de sus diferentes maridos y amantes, y por lo tanto su habilidad fue dejada en gran parte desconocido y sin uso._

 _Rostro místico: A++_

 _Madame atesorada: X. Una habilidad anormal que representa la propia naturaleza de "La Doncella debe de ser salvado" en el mito. Como la posesión de esta habilidad en general se opone a ser un héroe, por lo general se vuelve inerte en cualquier héroe que podía poseerla; Sin embargo, su importancia para el mito de Helena ha causado que sea retenido._

 _Debido a esta habilidad, los que carecen de discernimiento de los pobres no serán capaces de discernir la naturaleza de Helen como un "héroe" y por lo tanto ser incapaces de reconocerla como un Servant. Por otra parte, aquellos que poseen un carácter noble tratarán de protegerla. Esto no es un efecto mental; más bien, es simplemente un hecho de la naturaleza que "Helena es la clase de persona que un héroe se desee proteger." Además, hasta el más vil de los Héroes tendrán dificultades para ponerse de hacerle daño. Si helena es invocada en su aspecto heroico este noble fantasma es cancelado pero adquiere rango A++ si es invocada en la clase Caster y Assassin._

 _Carisma: E_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Eidolon:** _Espíritu guardián místico de la montura llena de ruina._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un Eidolon es un espíritu que nace después de la muerte de una poderosa alma, en la leyenda de helena un Eidolon está relacionado con ella y se manifiesta como una montura espiritual muy parecido al caballo de Troya, esto es alusión en como helena fue la causa de la caída de la grandiosa ciudad.

Eidolon tiene la capacidad de volverse intangible trapazando cualquier fortaleza protegida por cualquier amabilidad mágica. Su habilidad de ataque es convertirse en una onda espiritual hecho de mana pura para golpear a un ejército, si se hace esto entonces Rider no puede usar este noble fantasma por diez días.

 **Nombre: Deífobo:** _Traición de armas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Indulgente olvidado en el mito de la guerra de Troya es Deífobo, hermano del gran Héctor. Mientras que él era un guerrero poderoso, él se olvida por una buena razón: Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de luchar. Cuando los soldados de Grecia se derramaron adelante del caballo de Troya, Helena robó la espada Deífobo dejándolo incapaz de defenderse de Odiseo.

A través de un estrecho contacto con un héroe enemigo en una situación de no combate, Helen puede utilizar este Noble fantasma para sellar el arma de ese héroe. Un Lancer no podrá llamar su lanza en mano, un Saber de su espada, y así sucesivamente. **El discernimiento de los pobres** o de la **Naturaleza de un espíritu** rebelde es necesaria para resistir o incluso notar este efecto cuando se activa.

 **Nombre: Nemesis:** _Le doy lo que es debido._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Helen trajo algas y la ruina a todos los que alguna vez involucrado con ella, su propia existencia destrozo el propio Olimpo. Esto no es una coincidencia. Helena fue el resultado de una unión forzada entre Zeus y Némesis, una que Némesis temió y trató de huir. Cuando ella fue finalmente capturada, como la diosa de la retribución, causo que Helena naciera como la manifestación de su propio deseo de venganza en contra de los mismos dioses.

Helena es, realmente, una maldición viviente, la encarnación del deseo de Némesis que los hombres y los dioses sean llevados a la ruina; es esta naturaleza como un avatar de la vida de un deseo rencoroso que le permite ser convocado a la clase Avenger.

Todos los que interactúan con ella tienen su suerte reduc todos los que interactúan con los que ha interactuado con su suerte han reducido a D. Sin embargo, en lugar de provocar su muerte, esta suerte reducida será prolongar su tormento por más tiempo que sea posible. También causa lentamente una contaminación en la naturaleza de los enemigos que se enfrentan, causando que los peor de ellos salgan a la superficie y sus acciones se tornen más malignos y egoístas en su naturaleza, básicamente cambiando su alienación a Mal legal. Sus estadísticas y habilidades personales pierden un rango dependiendo de cuantas veces Rider haya enfrentado a ese enemigo en específico.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	121. Sigurd Ragnarsson 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas:_ _Berserker, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Sigurd "Ojo-de-serpiente" Ragnarsson.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Factor de dragón: C+_

 _Prana Burst: C+_

 _Procedimiento quirúrgico: C._

 _Instinto: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ouroboros:** _Ojo de serpiente de la descendencia de Siegfried._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A.**

Una astilla de la energía del dragón corre a través de los descendientes de Siegfried Fafnesbane, permitiendo por ejemplo a su hija a hablar con los pájaros y ahora Saber obtuvo una cantidad aún mayor de poder como él estaba de algún modo elegido para llevar la marca.

Su vista dota a Saber de una precognición de los movimientos del enemigos, ser capaz de verlos incluso antes de que ocurran y como ocurren, por ejemplo en una batalla tiene una habilidad superior de ver las huelgas de ataques del enemigos e incluso ataques que no pueden ver gracias al poder de su ojo de dragón pero esto solo ocurre en su campo de visión, por lo que ataque a la espalda o un costado aunque pueden ser notado y percibido gracias a su habilidad instinto no quiere decir que es capaz de actuar totalmente en consecuencia de tal ataque.

Este noble fantasma tiene igual la habilidad de ver más allá de su ubicación y no dejarse engañar por cualquier efecto mágico.

También posee una habilidad aterradora en la cual por un solo corto periodo de tiempo puede sellar la habilidad personal o un noble fantasma que ha sido visto activado a la vista del ojo de Saber.

Sin embargo, si Saber es herido por armas Dragón Slayer la presencia de dragón en su sangre se desvanecerá por completo hasta que se cure la herida.

 **Nombre: Balmus:** _Espada a tributo del espanto de Fafner._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Sigurd no tenía un arma a la mano en su leyenda que mereciera un nombre pero él es descendiente de Siegfried y Brunilda, es normal esperar que haya heredado algo de su abuelo materno y es ahí de donde viene Balmus. Balmus en si es el nombre dado a la espada demoniaca de Sigurd basado en la espada mística Balmung, en la cual por obvias razones comparten nombres, Balmus es más débil que Balmung pero tampoco es un arma inútil, es un espada demoniaca con un aura de dragón que al ser pronunciada su nombre es cubierta por un aura de fuego venenoso, toda cortada o quemadura causada por el fuego de Balmus jamás será curadas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	122. Caza salvaje

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase: Rider**

 _Clases alternativas: Berserker, Archer y Saber_

 **Identidad** : Jagger King, Rey de los cazadores, Caza salvaje.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro** :

 **Estadísticas** :

 _Alineamiento: Caótico Neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** A+++

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Suerte: C++_

 _Resistencia: A_

 **Habilidades de Clase**

 _Equitación: A+_

 **Habilidades Personales**

 _Ojo de la mente (falso): A_

 _Persecución: EX. Líder es el comandante absoluto de la cacería salvaje un grupo de cazadores espectrales temidos en Europa del norte por su gran tenacidad y poder a la hora de cazar tanto humanos como seres fantasmales por lo que es posiblemente el cazador más grande que haya pisado este mundo._

 _Poseedor de múltiples identidades A+. Rider es en realidad la aglomeración de diferentes espíritus heroicos que en algún punto determinado de sus vidas tomaron el control de la cacería, lo que lo convierte en un ente similar a true Assassin._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sleipnir:** _el Todopoderoso Corcel del dios de la guerra._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Esta bestia fantasmal es la montura de Odín capaz de recorrer los 9 mundos sin problemas a gran velocidad. El rey puede utilizarla debido que durante muchas cacerías el dios nórdico tomo comando del grupo.

 **Nombre: Fell Hounds:** _los sabuesos infernales del cazador._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Estos sabuesos fantasmales son invocados por Rider para rastrear y capturar a sus presas y enemigos, los sabuesos no se cansaran ni se detendrán ante nada para capturar sus presas y cualquier Servant que sea víctima de estas bestias tendrá una penalización en todos sus atributos.

 **Nombre: Cacería Salvaje:** _El ejército fantasmal del invierno._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito**

 **Rango A+**

Este noble fantasma es un Reality Marble en donde Rider convoca a todos los miembros de la cacería salvaje quienes entre sus filas contaron héroes y dioses para luchar contra sus enemigos, cualquier Servant que sea derrotado por este noble fantasma es convertido en otro de los muchos espectros de la cacería, pero de ser derrotado Rider este Noble fantasma pasara a manos de su verdugo ya que este será el nuevo rey de los cazadores

* * *

 _._

 _Este es un Servant que hizo ángel arcano, es confuso como la mierda con este personaje, en serio con caza salvaje la cosa es confusa, de igual lo subí de todos modos, quizás haga otra versión después._

 _Toaneo07._


	123. Sigmund

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Sigmund.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: C+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): B_

 _Diálogo Animal: D._

 _Carisma: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gram:** _La espada del sol incrustada en el Barnstokkr._

 **Clase: anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

La espada brillante.

Fue forjada a partir de los restos de una espada creada y roto por el propio Odín. Es una hoja magníficamente diseñada y su agudeza natural era suficiente para escindir un yunque en dos. Gram, ya que es el primero "espada que cuando se retiró del árbol elegiría al rey" es el prototipo de Caliburn "la espada que cuando se retiró de la piedra elegiría el rey" y por extensión, también el prototipo de Excalibur.

Cuando se invoca su nombre, una luz que quema toda la vida está llamada a arrasar a cualquier persona a quien está delante de la espada. A diferencia de Excalibur, esta capacidad es menos concentrado y es más como un enorme cono de abrasadora luz en lugar de una viga. Su tipo y uso es por lo tanto un poco diferente.

Además no es un conducto Prana sino más bien actúa sobre su propia función predefinida. Esto significa que no consume Prana de su usuario aparte de un coste de activación despreciable pero también debe ser recargada después de que se ha usado, que se consigue mediante poniéndola en un árbol y dejar que se bañe con los rayos del sol. Esto también crea un poderoso campo limitado alrededor del árbol que sólo Saber tiene autoridad puede entrar.

En cualquier caso, su poder como arma está cerca sin igual y como se hace a mano para matar al dragón Fafnir, en el que en última instancia tuvo éxito, también tiene atributo Dragón Slayer.

 **Nombre: Ulv Raseri:** _Maldición oculta del aullido lunar._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Como resultado de ponerse una piel maldito, Saber fue infligido con tal maldición. Es la fuerza que se convierte en una criatura de lobo loco, por lo general en la noche de la luna llena. A la activación de este noble fantasma Saber se desplazará automáticamente a la forma de un licántropo al mismo tiempo que recibe **Mejora de locura** y **Brazos Eternos Maestrazgo** de rango B+. También sirve como una forma de ocultar la verdadera identidad de Saber ya que adquiere una apariencia de hombre lobo. Debido a los cambios posteriores a la leyenda de los hombres lobo, esta Noble Fantasma tiene una debilidad frente a la plata sobre él, al tiempo que le concede una resistencia a la mayoría de las armas convencionales y la curación rápida. Curación pero no regeneración. Las extremidades no pueden volver a crecer.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	124. Niviane, la dama del lago

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Niviane, La dama del lago.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: EX_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: N/A_

 _Elemento de construcción: N/A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Hada: A++. Siendo la reina de las hadas es notable su facultad como una._

 _Carisma: C_

 _Clarividencia: B_

 _Brujería: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Caer Afallon:** _Castillo bajo el agua._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

El castillo que Niviane ha construido bajo el lago donde vivía. Es una construcción diseñada para resistir un asedio, capaz de mantener fuera de un contingente armado fácilmente. Puede ser desplegado donde quiera que le gusta y establece el área comprendida como su territorio de forma automática. Es una construcción defensiva fortificada endurecido y protegido por una poderosa barrera mágica, incluyendo una ilusión que hace que el castillo imperceptible para los intrusos.

Para poder desplegar este noble fantasma Caster tiene que construirlo cerca de un lago.

Por mientras Caster este en este castillo es capaz de usar sus habilidades de clase a niveles únicos, se capaz de crear objetos con materiales de hadas y con conceptos únicos que les hacen armas u objetos capaces de incluso de hacerle frente a nobles fantasmas, esto es alusión en como hizo a Excalibur, una espada hecha por manos de hadas y ser la forma cristalizada de la victoria.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	125. Ricardo corazón del león

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Ruler, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Ricardo corazón del león.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Valentía: B_

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 _Tácticas militares: B+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Excalibur:** _Espada de la heredada victoria._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

La espada que la dama del lago le hizo a Arthur Pendragon, termino a manos sin razón aparente de Saber, no se sabe si se trata de la verdadera Excalibur o una manifestación de la leyenda de saber, es debido a esta confusión que este noble fantasma no anti-fortaleza sino anti-unidad, su filo es tal que destroza absolutamente toda defensa y al concentrar Prana en ella es capaz de dejar suelta una onda de luz que puede tragarse a su enemigo.

 **Nombre: Lionheart:** _Corazón dorado del soberano león._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un grito de Saber en la cual todo aliado de Saber reciben una bonificación en sus estadísticas en un rango y sus enemigos pierden un rango en estadísticas además de sufrir una maldición mental que causa temor crónico en el momento. También este noble fantasma dota de una protección contra heridas o maldiciones demoniacas contra Saber además de negar cualquier efecto mental hecho por el enemigo e incluso los efectos de un sello de comando pueden ser combatidos.

 **Nombre: Château Gaillard:** _Castillo construido bajo lluvia roja._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B**

La fortaleza que en vida Saber construyo aun con lo caro que fue y el mal augurio que había en la época, es una fortaleza en la cual Saber adquiere una mejora en sus estadísticas y sus enemigos adquieren una pérdida de un rango. Desde el mismo castillo se invoca toda una Legion de caballeros que lucharan a las órdenes de Saber.

* * *

 _._

 _Supuestamente es el Saber de Fate Strange Fake._

 _Toaneo07._


	126. Tancredo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Tancredo, rey de Sicilia.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Equitación: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Tácticas militares: C_

 _Naturaleza del espíritu rebelde: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Excalibur:** _Espada de la otorgada victoria._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: A+**

La espada que la dama del lago le hizo a Arthur Pendragon, termino a manos sin razón aparente de Ricardo Lionheart y quien este dio de buena gana a Saber en un signo de amistad , no se sabe si se trata de la verdadera Excalibur o una manifestación de la leyenda de Saber pero eso no quita su majestuosidad como la espada más famosa del mundo, es debido a esta confusión que este noble fantasma no es anti-fortaleza sino anti-grupo aunque en un caso debería de ser anti-unidad pero Saber había recibido por un buen gesto este arma además de usarla mucho más que Richard que fue capaz de sacar una pizca de su verdadero poder, su filo es tal que destroza absolutamente toda defensa y al concentrar Prana en ella es capaz de dejar suelta una onda de luz que puede tragarse en entero a todo un pelotón de enemigos.

* * *

 _._

 _Otro usuario certificado de Excalibur._

 _Toaneo07._


	127. Jack Frost

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Archer, Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Jack Frost.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: N/A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Acción independiente: D_

 _Brujería: B_

 _Desenganche: A_

 _Naturaleza del Espíritu Rebelde: A_

 _Prana Burst (Frost): A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ira del gran invierno:** _Bromeo del elemental del cielo cruel._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Este Fantasma Noble representa el poder de Jack sobre la nieve y el frío, así como su actitud voluble. Es siempre encendido y siempre está rodeado por la caída de la nieve y el hielo. Casi todo lo que toca al instante congelarse a menos que conscientemente suprime. Los seres humanos de línea de base pueden ser asesinados al instante, aunque Servants tendrán más resistencia a ella. El uso de una gran cantidad de Prana, se puede crear una tormenta de nieve cegadora y cambiar la temperatura a bajo cero en cuestión de segundos en un área que le rodea. También representa su naturaleza como un Elemental. Es casi imposible de matar, incluso con Nobles Fantasmas, ya que simplemente reformar después. Sin embargo, si uno utiliza opuesta de su elemento en su contra, se puede retrasar el tiempo suficiente para que su Maestro para ser eliminado.

Mientras este noble fantasma este activo, si Jack Frost fue invocado en la clase Berserker, su mejora de locura aumenta a rango A, sin embargo no recibe mejora en sus estadísticas, de hecho esto se vuelve su debilidad ya que le hace predecible y causa que su maestro de muchísimo más Prana de lo usual.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	128. Fausto

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Doctor Heinrich Fausto.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: B+_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Bibliotecario del conocimiento almacenado: B_

 _Magecraft: C_

 _Regla de oro: B_

 _Prana Burst (Fuego fausto): B. Habilidad extraña viniendo de un Caster pero fue este Caster que provino el término "Fuego fausto" por lo cual lo puede manejar a un grado similar a un elemental._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Mephistopheles:** _La criatura más famosa y la más aterradora._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Mephistopheles es el demonio de Fausto, un ser poderoso imaginario que permitió a él para ganar los objetos de su tentación si permitía que su alma se enviará al infierno a cambio. Mephistopheles se manifiesta como un demonio, un ser imaginario que nace de la humanidad. Mefistófeles en su estado de base posee Fausto, otorgando el poder de Taumatúrgica de un demonio a cambio de la inflexión del alma hacia el mal, deformando su personalidad y obligándolo a un alineamiento malvado.

Los poderes ganaron y el cambio de alineación se pierden con él dejando a Fausto o posibles otros recipientes. Cuando este fuera del cuerpo, que se materializa como una sombra sin cuerpo, viajando mucho más rápido que cualquier cosa no es un Servant. En el caso de un Mago (o persona normal) permite a sí mismos para ser poseído obtendrán versiones similares pero más débiles de los poderes demoníacos dado.

Sin embargo, sufrirán un cambio de la personalidad hacia una personalidad malvada más legal o más abajo en la escala de Caos. Sus cuerpos también serán deformados en una forma más demoníaca y habrá algunos cambios físicos que se convertirán en permanentes, que posiblemente lleve a **Impulso de Inversión** con la exposición suficientemente largo.

Sus habilidades son una forma de posesión demoníaca y se ven afectados por como habilidades que afectarían a los demonios y los poseídos. Mephistopheles tiene el potencial de existir después de la muerte de Fausto en el caso de que se las arregla para escapar o se encuentra en el cuerpo de otro en el momento de la muerte.

Sin embargo, va a ser casi obligado permanentemente a esa persona, debido a que carecen de Prana para mantenerse manifestado. Como tal también se tiene que tener en cuenta que Mephistopheles es débil a todo lo que tiene atributo santo, incluso de las cosas tan mundanas como una cruz o agua bendita, por lo cual el uso de armas cubiertas de objetos santificados es la forma correcta para derrotar a este demonio.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	129. Bercilak de Hautedesert

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Berserker, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Bercilak de Hautedesert.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: -_

 _Bibliotecario del conocimiento almacenado: B_

 _Protección de las Hadas: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Berlow Beanie:** _El monstruo de siete cabezas._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma actúa en la invocación del monstruo que él domesticó en la leyenda del rey Arturo y el rey de Cornualles. El uso de las páginas de un texto sagrado el Caballero Verde ejerce un enorme control sobre el monstruo que posee una gran cantidad de conocimiento mágico. La bestia en sí no puede ser categorizada por cualquier tipo de etiqueta científica ya que encaja en ninguno de ellos. Tiene la piel de color gris pálido con una sensación viscosa a ella. Siete cabezas miran en todas las direcciones en cualquier momento y de vez en cuando cambiar. Extremadamente fuerte y rápido que puede servir como la montura del Caballero Verde.

 **Nombre: Bredbeddle:** _La maldición y bendición del caballero verde._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Este Noble Fantasma otorga a Rider las cualidades similares a las plantas, lo que resulta en sus pigmentaciones inusuales. También permite que se recupere de las lesiones más letales salvo los causados por el fuego. También le permite cambiar a una apariencia normal para mezclarse mejor con una multitud, como en Sir Gawain y el Caballero Verde, donde su capacidad de cambiar de nuevo en Bercilak de Hautedesert se detalló como una de sus habilidades.

Es por esta última habilidad que si lo quiere Rider puede esconder su aura de Servant.

Debido a este noble fantasma la habilidad **continuación de batalla** de Rider se pierde pero si se desactiva entonces la continuación de batalla de Rider vuelve a rango A.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	130. Huangdi, el emperador amarrillo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Huangdi, el emperador amarrillo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Artes Marciales Chinas: EX. Se puede decir que se han convertido en una forma completamente incomparable artista marcial, cuya habilidad es rivalizada por nada._

 _Carisma: B._

 _Divinidad: C. Huangdi se dice para haber sido un Dios que se hizo hombre._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Pixiu:** _Asombrosa bestia que se ha creado._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

La montura de Huangdi, es uno de los animales que él creó para ayudar a destruir a sus enemigos. La bestia es un monstruosamente grande panda con cuernos con la capacidad de volar. El monstruo pesa más de una tonelada y mide alrededor de dos metros y medio de largo. Bestia monstruosa que se puede considerar una bestia fantasmal como el Pegusii. Tiene como efecto de causar una maldición en la capacidad de lucha de los enemigos contra esta montura, pierden un rango en todas sus estadísticas al momento de hacerle frente a Pixiu.

Ambos cuernos de la bestia son mágicamente imbuidos con el poder. Uno de traer la riqueza y la prosperidad, y la otra para rechazar los espíritus hostiles. Como tal, el Pixiu se trata como si posee Regla de Oro en Rango D y daño adicional a las entidades espirituales como Espíritus Heroicos. Sin embargo, dado que el Pixiu come oro, para obtener esa riqueza, hay que abrirlo desde estómago.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	131. Thor

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Thor, ex dios del rayo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza: B+_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A++_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: EX_

 _Continuación de batalla: B-_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): B_

 _Runas: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Mjolnir:** _Martillo del Trueno Dios que aplasta Todo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-ciudad.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Un martillo de guerra que contiene el poder de mandar las tormentas y para romper la tierra en pedazos al impactar. Esta arma fue forjada en el corazón de una estrella por lo que se dice. Ningún otro ser puede levantarla aparte de Thor. Capaz de destruir efectos mágicos. Nunca se perderá cuando se lanza y siempre volver cuando Thor llama.

Para minimizar daño solo puede lanzar normalmente un rayo aunque eso no quiere decir que sea la poca cosa sino que su rayo es tal que es un ataque de destrucción a la velocidad del mismo rayo.

Al concentrar todo su poder invocar un tumulto de nubes negras que desplegara el mayor rayo que ha existido que convertirá lo que sea en cenizas aunque necesitara usar **Járngreipr** para desplegar todo el poder destructivo de Mjolnir.

 **Nombre: Tanngrisnir y Tanngnjóstr:** _Pisadas que invoca a todo el poderoso rayo._

 **Clase: anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Un carro tirado por dos cabras mascotas de Thor. Las cabras le sirvieron en la vida y como Noble fantasma truenos e iluminación en todo su cuerpo. Por si solo se podía considerar como bestias hechas de rayos en forma física. Son como los toros tirados por el carro de Iskander que se dice fueron dados por el dios del rayos Zeus pero estas cabras son mucho más allá de ello, su solo paseo invoca una tormenta que arrasa todo a su paso y por mientras Thor las maneje, estas cabras bestias divinas serán imparables.

 **Nombre: Gríoarvolr:** _bastón mágico mata gigantes._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Un bastón que se le fue dado a Thor por Grior que posee poderes mágicos. Su magia es sobre toda la hechicería nórdica de la cual siempre golpeara a todo enemigo excepto aquellos que posean Resistencia a la magia superior a rango C+, por sí solo no es un noble fantasma muy poderoso pero su capacidad de hacer magia directa es muy útil para Rider.

 **Nombre: Járngreipr:** _Guanteletes de hierros._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Para que Thor pueda desplegar todo el poder de Mjolnir necesita activar este noble fantasma, también la habilidad de usar el relámpago en su forma más pura como arma de combate cercano e igual como arma arrojadiza, básicamente lanzar los rayos en formas físicas de lanzas para así herir a sus enemigos.

 **Nombre: Megingjord:** _Cinturón de la fuerza._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Al activarse este noble fantasma Thor recibe una mejora en donde su fuerza es duplicado, su estadística de Fuerza no se altera al parecer pero por sí mismo la fuerza de Thor es el doble de lo que era y más mortal que nunca, siendo capaz de lanzar golpes supersónicos capaces de convertir en trocitos cualquier obstáculo que este en su camino.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	132. Bhima

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Bhima.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: A++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: A +_

 _Prana Burst (viento): A_

 _Continuación de Batalla: A_

 _Divinidad: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Pancanaka:** _Incluso Espadas Falta su brillo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Arma a menudo se pasa por alto de Bhima, Pancanaka son las uñas de sus manos. Son más aguda que la mayoría de las espadas y más fuerte que el acero. Nació con estas armas y es considerado como una bendición dada por su padre Vayu. En situaciones que no son de combate, estas armas se pueden ver como las uñas profusamente decoradas en los pulgares de Bhima; En la batalla, las uñas puede ser querido extender hasta que estén siempre como espadas cortas.

Este Noble Fantasma es muy fuerte y muy difícil de romper. Bhima lo utiliza extraordinariamente como espadachín al utiliza estas espadas, y puesto que el Noble fantasma es una extensión de su cuerpo, todos los aficionados a la aplicada a Bhima (por ejemplo, los efectos de Prana Burst) serán igualmente aplicables a esta arma. El único inconveniente de este Noble fantasma es quizás el hecho de que Bhima no pudo desactivarlo, por lo que consume Prana continuamente (aunque la cantidad es pequeña).

 **Nombre: Rujhapala:** _imparable, invencible, imbatible._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A+**

En su búsqueda para aprender esgrima, Bhima se ve obstaculizada en gran medida por una cosa: ninguna espada pudo resistir su poder impresionante.

Todas las espadas que ha utilizado tienden a romperse después de algún tiempo, incluso las mejores espadas que los herreros han producido. El joven Bhima entonces oyó de una espada especial en el tesoro del rey de Mathura Kamsa. Esta espada se dice que es masivo y no se doblara, romperá, ni perderá su ventaja, pero nadie se ha movido de su lugar actual en el tesoro, porque es muy pesado.

Intrigado, Bhima tuvo la oportunidad de acompañar a Arjuna en una misión para ayudar a su primo Krishna quien estuvo involucrado en una lucha de poder en Mathura. Después de Kamsa murió en las manos de Krishna y de toda el asunto terminado, Bhima pidió a Rujhapala como su recompensa aquella espada, de las cuales Krishna felizmente concedido. Este noble fantasma se llama en realidad más adecuadamente una maza que una espada. Es hecho de acero puramente negro, y tiene un brillo hermoso en su superficie. Su mango es más como el mango de una espada que el de una maza de, sin embargo, de ahí su clasificación.

Fiel a su reputación, Rujhapala no se dobla, rompe, o pierde su ventaja. Es casi imposible para destruir (lleva una A ++ estallar ataque para hacerlo) y es tan fuerte que ningún noble fantasma defensiva más bajo que el rango B + puede soportarlo. Incluso con mejores defensas, Rujhapala genera suficientes fuerzas de conmoción para hacer daño significativo a quien esté en la vecindad (o detrás de las defensas). Con el poder y la aplicación de la oportuna ráfaga Prana prima de Bhima, Rujhapala convierte en un instrumento destructivo imparable de poder aterrador.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	133. Cain 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Caín

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : N/A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: E-_

 _Desenganche: E_

 _Contaminación mental: E_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Avenged Sevenfold:** _la marca del primer asesino._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: N/A**

Es una maldición-protección automática e innegable en la cual por cada efecto dañado contra Caín, ya sea una herida pequeña a un hechizo de gran poder y demás ocasionara que una maldición caiga en el causante otorgándole el daño que caen recibió pero siete veces, básicamente si recibió una puñalada automáticamente recibiría siete puñaladas.

Cuando caen haya sido asesinado entonces su asesino sufrirá una maldición en donde siete veces podrá ser asesinados pero sin importar cuanta protección o suerte tenga desgraciadamente la muerte es inevitable.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	134. Miyamoto Musashi

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber._

 **Identidad:** Miyamoto Musashi.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C (A)

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Iaido: B. Una escuela de arte de la espada que gira en torno al sorteo de la cuchilla. Aunque Musashi es el más famoso por ser pionero en el estilo Niten-ryu de la espada, no puede usarlo en esta clase. Él era competente en otras escuelas de esgrima japonesa, y éste es el más adecuado para esta clase. En este rango, que permite que cada huelga que se hace de dibujar la hoja alcance su marca sin falta, siempre y cuando el oponente está dentro del rango. Sucede tan rápido que se puede decir que desde el momento Musashi decide sacar la hoja, el ataque se ha conectado._

 _Ojo de la Mente (verdadero): B._

 _Vitrificación: B_

 _Desenganche: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Go Rin No Sho:** _El guerrero imbatible._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Un conceptual Noble Fantasma, llamada así por el libro de Musashi en la estrategia, la filosofía, las tácticas y manejo de la espada. Musashi fue nunca una vez derrotado en una batalla durante su vida, incluso cuando puso en el más calamitoso de circunstancias o poner en contra de la mayor parte inevitable de los ataques.

Esto se manifiesta al hacer Musashi capaz de esquivar todos los ataques normales destinados a él en el ejercicio de la batalla. Sólo una emboscada de otro asesino le golpeó por lo que básicamente la única forma de derrotar a este noble fantasma es una emboscada bien preparada que raya al movimiento traicionero de un Assassin.

 **Nombre: Niten Ichi:** _Doble Guardianes de los Cielos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Una cristalización de las muchas leyendas que ensalzan la maestría de Miyamoto Musashi de la esgrima durante su propia vida. Un Noble Fantasma engañosamente sencillo que toma la forma de una maltratada, poco impresionante larga espada japonesa, Niten Ichi no obstante conceptualmente considerado como un Noble Fantasma de rango A en manos de Musashi, otorgándole un considerable poder de corte que desmiente su apariencia. Un Noble Fantasma completamente ordinaria, que no se basa en una habilidad que cambia el juego pero únicamente en la habilidad y técnicas de su portador.

...O eso reclamaciones Musashi. Para preservar su identidad, Assassin a menudo opta por luchar con sólo la espada, ocultando su efecto real. Es una creencia generalizada de que Niten-Ichiryuu era una escuela de manejo de la espada que blandía dos armas a la vez. La verdad es que fue una escuela de esgrima que abrazó fluido, combate adaptables; si Assassin ejerce un solo espada, dos espadas, o cualquier cosa que le ayuda en la lucha, su leyenda es tal que todos se convierten en extensiones naturales de su voluntad como un espadachín.

Como resultado, el poder de esta Noble Fantasma no está en sí misma, sino en relación con otros objetos esgrimidos por Saber. Mientras él está blandiendo su espada, todo lo que tiene en sus manos fuera de las ganancias de la propiedad de "ser la contraparte de su espada" convirtiéndose en una existencia hermanada que comparte el rango y los parámetros de la propia espada. Las capacidades y características del artículo reales son sobrescritas, reemplazado por los valores de la espada principal de Assassin. Esta propiedad persiste durante el tiempo que Musashi sostiene el artículo, y por un corto tiempo después de eso, lo que le permite tirar objetos mantenidos como "espadas" cuando se acaba con ellos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	135. Sir Tristán

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Saber._

 **Identidad:** Sir Tristán.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C++_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C++_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: A_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Táctica militar: B_

 _Clarividencia: C_

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): B+_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Failnot:** _el poderoso arco._

 **Clase: anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

El arco de Archer que utiliza para cazar a sus objetivos. Se trata de un arco encantado por lo que todas las flechas disparadas de ella siempre alcanzar su objetivo, si no lo golpeó. También puede funcionar como un arco automática, siempre y cuando una flecha o cualquier proyectil están descansando en él y en ese momento Archer puede hacer fuego a su voluntad. Útil para las trampas, pero por desgracia el arco no vino con las flechas, por lo que es cerca ineficaces contra otros Servants - es decir, a menos que obtenga flechas con propiedades especiales de alguna parte.

 **Nombre: Isolda:** _Espada de los Juicios de Amor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Una espada imbuida de la poción de amor que Tristán e Isolda habían ingerido accidentalmente en su camino a su tío el rey Marcos.

Cualquier persona herida por este noble fantasma empieza a gustar el portador, independientemente de su sexo o raza. Para los otros Servants, la intensidad depende de cuánto se centra su leyenda en torno al romance. Objetivos asexuales y Servants con una ausencia total de romance serán totalmente afectados.

También Archer puede convertirla en un fantasma roto y lanzarla como una flecha a un objetivo, el afectado ahí quedara prendidamente enamorado de Archer aunque parece más una maldición de encanto que otra cosa.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	136. Sir Kay

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Sir Kay.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Desenganche: D +_

 _Caballero guardián: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Andrivete:** _Espada de un amor solitario._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

El nombre de una mujer que Saber había amado. Cualquier herida a todo objeto causada por esta espada no se podrán eliminar hasta el propio Fantasma Noble está roto, esas mismas heridas en esos objetos harán que pierdan eficacia en sus habilidades, es en verdad terrible en noble fantasma que hace que pierda un rango y que sus habilidades fallen dependiendo de la suerte del poseedor.

 **Nombre: Gwaed-lythyr:** _No heridas jamás serán curados._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Gwaed-lythyr es una maldición aunque no en el sentido de que maldice a su portador. Más bien, se imparte una maldición sobre el destinatario de cualquier herida causada por Kay. Similar a Gae Buidhe, impide que cualquier herida que se infligió con ella desde la curación de los medios tanto naturales o mágicos. La única manera de romper la maldición es matar a sir Kay.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	137. Houyi

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Houyi.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: C_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B_

 _Desenganche: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Furia del Dijun:** _Arco de la puesta del sol._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

Leyenda más famosa de Houyi fue el derribo de nueve de los diez pájaros sol con flechas mágicas otorgadas por el dios sol, Dijun. Cada uno de los nueve flechas son Anti- Especies fantasmales, cuando se es disparado emiten una luz cegadora y calor abrasador como una estrella recién nacida, y crear una explosión de fuego tras el impacto en el objetivo. También es especialmente eficaz contra los que tienen orígenes Dios de sol, anulando todas las habilidades y Nobles Fantasmas que tienen que ver con el sol.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	138. Tutankhamun

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Avenger, Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Tutankhamun.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: C+_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: A_

 _Elemento de construcción: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Palabras Divinas a alta velocidad: EX_

 _Carisma: A_

 _Santuario: B. La Habilidad para consagrar una tierra santa que dificulta enemigos. Cualquier persona que no se reconoce como un aliado sufrirá una pérdida de un Rango en las habilidades generales, mientras que el interior de su territorio. La extensión de este territorio depende de la categoría de "Santuario". Además, dado que este es un tipo de la providencia divina, no tiene efecto sobre los que poseen la Divinidad o Protección Divina de rango igual o superior._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Wadi Abwab al-Muluk:** _la maldición de los faraones._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX**

Ya en el antiguo Egipto, el faraón era considerado como una existencia divina. Una manifestación (avatar) del dios del sol Ra en la tierra, el único sumo sacerdote con una conexión directa a los Cielos. Por lo tanto, había un dicho: "ser maldecido por el faraón era lo mismo que recibir un castigo divino..."

Este Noble Fantasma convierte estas creencias en realidad.

Tras la activación, este Noble Fantasma se convertirá Tutankhamun en un recipiente para la adoración agregado que todos los faraones recibieron en el pasado, presente y futuro. Como consecuencia de ello, él se convertirá momentáneamente de un Espíritu Heroico a un Espíritu Divino de alto rango. Una ascensión que no va a durar más de unos pocos momentos... pero el único hechizo que él puede lanzar en ese corto período de tiempo será una gran maldición capaz de distorsionar incluso las leyes del mundo.

Esta es una digresión pero muchos faraones se consagran y venerado como dioses por derecho propio después de la muerte. Sin embargo, Tutankhamun fue uno de los pocos que recibió un tratamiento similar en vida.

En una digresión más, Tutankhamun aparece generalmente en la forma de un niño de 9 años de edad, cuando se convocó como un Espíritu Heroico. Sin embargo, para los pocos momentos que se activa esta Fantasma Noble, toma la forma de un hombre joven de unos veinte años.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	139. Imhotep

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Imhotep

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: A_

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Terapéutica antigua: A. Una de las habilidades más antiguos documentados en el arte de la práctica médica del Antiguo Egipto. Incluyendo la cirugía no invasiva sencilla, ajuste de los huesos y de un amplio conjunto de farmacopea. Combinado con su capacidad taumaturgia, la capacidad de Caster en magia de curación se considera insuperable._

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Bibliotecario del conocimiento almacenado: B. Considerado como el guardián del conocimiento en una secta secreta de sacerdotes, Caster tiene un amplio conocimiento en el arte de la medicina y la magia. Debido a la preferencia del usuario, sin embargo, sus usos son limitados._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ojo de Horus:** _Protección del Divino._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Un antiguo símbolo egipcio de la protección. Se invoca por sacerdotes en rituales religiosos y el simbolismo como un agente de protección para muchos faraones de la antigüedad, es una habilidad defensiva pura que anula cualquier ataque rango B basado en Prana y debajo de ese rango. Este Noble Fantasma, sin embargo, llegó a la medida de sus posibilidades y funcionalidad al ser fundido a un Maestro, no Caster en sí mismo, debido a su naturaleza.

Cualquier tipo de maldición y magia pura se vuelve nula pero un ataque físico imbuido de una forma de magia seguiría siendo efectiva físicamente, como el atributo "físico" se deja intacto.

 **Nombre: Pirámide de Zoser:** _Paso pirámide de Saqqara._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Una pirámide construida por Imhotep para la Tercera Dinastía rey Netcherikhe, mejor conocido como Zoser. Está diseñado utilizando un nuevo método de un edificio de piedra, la creación de su forma triangular. Antes de Zoser, faraones fueron enterrados en tumbas mastaba, una forma de construcción de enterramiento en la forma de una estructura rectangular de techo plano, en lugar de en la pirámide.

En la concepción y construcción, el Complejo Paso Pirámide era un lugar donde los muertos podrían ser honrados para siempre. La pirámide de Pasos fue creado para actuar como un lugar de culto al sol para simbolizar ascensión del rey muerto para el sol y el paso seguro a través de los cielos. Es una simbolización de la protección sagrada contra el mundo exterior.

Este Noble Fantasma se materializó como una pirámide de piedra de tamaño 60 metros. En el centro de la misma se considera una zona de "no agresión". Cualquier persona designada como "enemigo" se retenido físicamente a acercarse al centro de la pirámide, en la proporción de su resistencia a la magia. Cualquier tipo de ataque de rango Ha o inferior contra la pirámide será sin efecto, mientras que los superiores a rango A tienen su capacidad de daño reducido en proporción a su rango.

Aunque este Noble Fantasma es una de la forma más fuerte de la protección, que es sólo para último recurso y no destinado a ser usado a la ligera, como el despliegue de la pirámide de Zoser es un equivalente acto de contar a otros Servants del paradero de Caster, y uno podría simplemente esperar hasta Imhotep se quedó sin Prana.

Podría, sin embargo, se utiliza de una manera un tanto ofensiva. Mediante la implementación de la pirámide escalonada de Zoser, cuando el enemigo está muy cerca, el enemigo se vuelve incapaz de moverse en su materialización, él / ella dejando a merced.

También debido a que funciona como una tumba se invocar a los cadáveres de los siervos del faraón pero esto es de última medida si algún enemigo ha roto la pirámide y ha logrado ignorar sus trampas y pasadizos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	140. Davy jones

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Davy jones.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: EX_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: D_

 _Protección del agua: A. Rider es incapaz de ahogar, y es inmune a toda magia a base de agua._

 _Auto-Modificación: B. Rider ha fusionado su cuerpo sin edad con varias criaturas del mar, y puede seguir haciéndolo a su voluntad._

 _Continuación de batalla: EX_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Locker de Davy jones:** _Lo más profundo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Cuando se invoca en un cuerpo de agua, grandes, poderosos tentáculos intentarán atrapar y arrastrarlo de destino hasta el fondo del mar, y mantener el objetivo allí indefinidamente. También funciona como un campo limitado en la cual mantiene seguro al maestro de Rider negando la entrada de cualquier enemigo aunque no le hace inmune a efectos de algunos nobles fantasmas.

 **Nombre: El holandés errante:** _El navío fantasma._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A**

El holandés errante es un galeón con las velas hechas jirones y un casco que parece haber estado en la batalla perdida de un enfrentamiento naval, sin embargo, sigue siendo totalmente funcional. Cuando está presente, el Holandés Errante está totalmente tripulado por una tripulación de fantasmas leales a Rider. La tripulación fantasma no es capaz de combatir pero no pueden ser dañados mientras Rider es todavía manifiesta. Cualquier Servant que ve el Holandés Errante inmediatamente gana Rango E en suerte, que se regeneran en un rango por un día hasta que vuelve a su antigua valor. Esto se lleva a efecto en cualquier momento se ve el Holandés Errante. Este barco posee como armamento un centenar de cañones que siguen siendo totalmente funcional y tiene munición ilimitada. El holandés errante sólo puede ser convocado dentro de un cuerpo de tamaño adecuado del agua.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	141. Heracles 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Heracles.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: A++_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: A_

 _Ojo de la mente (Falso): B_

 _Continuación de batalla: A_

 _Valentía: A_

 _Monster Slayer: A. Sus ataques tienen atributos anti-monstruos, aquellos con tales características sufrirán heridas que no se curaran._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Iraklis Toxou:** _Arco del gran héroe._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

El arco de Heracles, en sí mismo no era un arma de gran fama pero como noble fantasma adquirió el status como una construcción divina debido a la ascensión de Heracles como el dios de los héroes y demás, la habilidad de este noble fantasma es la capacidad de multiplicar por nueve cualquier flecha lanzada por Heracles aunque estas no poseen habilidades especiales pero igual forma son flechas con aura divina por lo que su poder no es nada de despreciar.

 **Nombre: Sagitta:** _Flecha estelar mata dioses._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A++**

El noble fantasma de ataque más fuerte de Heracles, es la flecha envenenada por la sangre de Exedra, la hidra de Lerna, la cual en vida accidentalmente había sido disparada a Quirón, el entrenador de héroes, causando un sufrimiento sin igual que llego al centauro inmortal sacrificar su divinidad para evitar el sufrimiento.

La habilidad de este noble fantasma es que si el enemigo posee divinidad al momento en que es disparada esta flecha entonces automáticamente dará al enemigo y con su punta venenosa causara un intenso dolor negando absolutamente toda bendición divina de la víctima, ya sea una habilidad o noble fantasma depende del nivel de la divinidad del enemigo, además de causar un daño terrible que no podrá ser eliminado sin medios normales.

 **Nombre: Regulus Nemea:** _Piel dorado del gran león._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una armadura dorada hecha de piel del león de nemea, al ser llevado puesta la habilidad de negar los ataques del león se transfieren a Heracles, todo ataque inferior a rango B con negados y aquellos superior serán disminuidos a rango D, la única forma de derrotar a este noble fantasma es atacar en el interior de la protección ya que así fue como Heracles logro derrotar al gran león atacándolo a través de la boca, por lo cual los lugares sin defensas como el rostro o la articulaciones son los puntos clave para ignorar los efectos de este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Ennea Zoes:** _nueve vidas, disparo a cien cabezas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A+**

Un noble fantasma absoluto de Heracles que se manifiesta en cualquier clase que es invocado, puede ser un hacha, una espada, un garrote, una técnica de asesinato o en este caso en un movimiento de arco y flecha. Es el movimiento que este héroe hizo para exterminar a Exedra o conocido como la hidra de Lerna y Ladon, el dragón árbol protector del Jardín de las Hespérides, por lo cual este noble fantasma tiene atributo absoluto anti-monstruo y Dragón Slayer.

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la invocación de nueve flechas que se mueven a alta velocidad alterando la casualidad y espacio-tiempo para golpear al enemigo al mismo tiempo, básicamente un ataque de nueve veces que sucede al mismo tiempo rompiendo la barrera de lo ordinario y llegar a la cúspide de lo imposible, debido a su facultad de atacar al mismo tiempo nueve veces es un noble fantasma que es casi imposible de esquivar y más aun con su ataque a alta velocidad simultáneamente.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	142. Samson

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Samson.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** A++

 _Fuerza: A (A+++)_

 _Mana: C (B)_

 _Resistencia: B (A)_

 _Agilidad: C (B)_

 _Suerte: D (C)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura:_ _B_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 **Habilidad personal:**

 _Instinto:_ _A_

 _Divinidad:_ _C_

 _Sabio rompedor:_ _C. La habilidad de enfrentarse a una armería y prevalecer. Aumenta el rango de los Noble fantasmas anti-armería o anti-grupo o anti-ejército y disminuye el daño anti-armería o anti-ejercito del enemigo a rango C._

 _Calma furiosa: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Cerraduras Nazareo:** _Oh Dios, Dame de tu fuerza._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: A**

Antes de que él naciera, un ángel dictó que Sansón recibirá la bendición de Dios todo el tiempo que nunca se cortó el pelo. Como tal, su cabello en sí es un Noble Fantasma. Mientras su pelo permanece sin cortar, La fuerza de Sansón es un asombroso A+++. Además, cualquier ataque de Samson de hecho tiene un atributo divino y santo, debido a ser una bendición del Señor.

Sin embargo, el pelo de Sansón se puede cortar por un Noble Fantasma de Rango B o superior. Si esto sucede, la bendición de Samson se disipara y su Fuerza cae repentinamente a un débil rango E-.

Para aclarar, hay que cortar al menos una trenza llena de cabello de Sansón para que sea considerado un "corte" por lo que un golpe cortante que dividirá algunos pelos o la poda de la punta de una trenza no lo hará. Es posible que Samson vuelva a crecer el pelo y recuperar la bendición con el tiempo y Prana suficiente, a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el de un humano. Como regla general, el cabello volverá a larga duración dentro de dos días, aunque esto se puede acelerar si se les da Prana adicional.

 **Nombre: Montón sobre montones:** _Oh Dios, guiar mi mano._

 **Clase: Anti unidad**

 **Rango: D (A)**

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un club irregular blanco. Tras una inspección más cercana, uno se da cuenta de que este club es en realidad la quijada de un burro. Sansón era famoso por haber matado a mil hombres con este club, rápidamente lagrimeo a través de las filas enemigas.

Este club es un arma única que con cada golpe sucesivo Samson hace, sus ataques empiezan a acelerar, lo que podría llegar a un punto en el que está la entrega de brutales golpes de fuego rápido pesados. Estas huelgas sucesivas no tienen que estar en el mismo objetivo. Mientras Samson golpea a un enemigo con él, la cadena continúa. Sin embargo, si Samson falla una huelga de los ataques, el contador se pone a cero y su velocidad de ataque vuelve a la normalidad.

Samson no siempre utilizara este noble fantasma, a menudo prefiriendo los puños desnudos sobre sus enemigos pero se tire de ella si lo considera necesario, por lo general si tiene que arrancar a través de grandes números de manera rápida, como densas multitudes de gente hace que sea más fácil para asegurar una golpear a mantener la cadena en marcha.

Este Noble Fantasma se selló en mejora de locura.

 **Nombre: Una vez tome venganza:** _Oh Dios, Toma nuestras vidas._

 **Clase: anti-Ejército**

 **Rango: EX**

Último acto de Sansón de derribar el templo de Dagón a toda la población de la ciudad filistea de Gaza se replica en este Noble Fantasma. A cambio de su vida, Samson gana un solo impulso del favor de Dios, las nubes su fuerza así a territorio rango EX. Con éste último estallido, Samson puede realizar un ataque de poder casi insondable, la fuerza de lo que hará que la tierra tiemble y abrir, y todos los edificios próximos al colapso, como una onda de choque que explota el poder divino desde el punto de impacto. El sacrificio de sí mismo para asegurar la destrucción de muchos enemigos. Este Noble Fantasma todavía se puede utilizar si el cabello de Sansón se ha cortado.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	143. Uriel

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Ruler, Savior._

 **Identidad:** Uriel, el cuarto arcángel.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: B++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la Fe: EX_

 _Cuerpo natural: B_

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: D_

 _San: A_

 _Prana Burst (Llamas): A++_

 _Protección contra las llamas: EX_

 _Clarividencia: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Espada de Edén:** _llamas purificadoras que quema todo mal._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una espada hecha de fuego, la espada ardiente que apareció en el mismo edén para proteger el árbol de la vida, una espada que encarna la protección y el juicio, todo aquel que es malvado es purificado y vuelto cenizas, al concentrar todo su Prana en el despliega una onda de fuego de gran poder que puede destruir incluso un ejército. También funciona como un campo limitado que protege de todo efecto a una zona en específico pero Uriel no podrá usarlo en combate.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	144. Arthur Pendragon 4

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Arthur (Arturia) Pendragon

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instinto: B._

 _Prana Burst: -_

 _Protección de las hadas: C_

 _Factor de dragón: A_

 _Valentía: B._

 _Eterno maestro de armas: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Flixith:** _Daga secreta de lo inhumano._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Es uno de los muchos tesoros casi desconocidos de Arthur Pendragon que se manifiesta como una daga, este noble fantasma usualmente no sería usado con calma por Berserker debido a su estado de locura pero la daga en si no es inútil sino que tiene una habilidad que se activa automáticamente, aun sin que Berserker pronuncie su nombre, su habilidad es que se invoca al momento de una huelga mortal contra Berserker y alterando la casualidad sale disparada para golpear al enemigo causándole una herida mortal pero no la muerte.

 **Nombre: Chastiefol:** _Santa lanza del rey inhumano._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La lanza anterior a Rhongomyniad, si bien debería de aparecer cuando Arthur Pendragon es llamado en la clase Lancer, desgraciadamente Rhongomyniad es demasiado poderosa, esta lanza por sí mismo al ser invocada crea una onda de luz que separa cualquier protección del enemigo para permitir un golpe certero, desgraciadamente Berserker tiene que prepararse por un tiempo para dar suelta a este noble fantasma debido a su mejora de locura dificultad su lanzamiento.

 **Nombre: Wigar:** _Malla de hijo de dragón santo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma hecho de huesos de dragón, es una malla escondida debajo de la armadura de Berserker que resta los ataques del enemigo por el mismo rango que posee, por lo que sí es atacado por un noble fantasma de rango B entonces solamente causara un daño equivalente a rango E. debido a que esta hecho de esencia de dragón entonces este noble fantasma puede ser destruido por armas dragón Slayer.

 **Nombre: Marmiadoise:** _Espada tomada del rey Rion._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B-**

Es un arma que Arthur tomo después de un combate contra el rey Rion, este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de adquirir un factor contra la debilidad de un enemigo después de que se haya tenido un combate contra dicho enemigo, por ejemplo si es débil al veneno entonces esta espada se vuelve venenosa y así prosigue su habilidad.

 **Nombre: Morddure:** _Espada invocada de la reina hada._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B-**

Al ser invocado este noble fantasma toda habilidad personal de protección del enemigo es totalmente eliminado y dota a Berserker de una mejora de sus estadísticas por un corto tiempo. Esta espada igual no es inútil por si sola sino que por su filo sobrenatural y único es capaz de hacerle frente a otras armas legendarias.

 **Nombre: Goswhit:** _Ocultamiento de pedigrí._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es el casco que Uther Pendragon y su hijo junto con su nieto llevarían para ocultar sus respectivas identidades, para Berserker se manifiesta como una protección que oculta sus estadísticas e identidad además de crear una difusión en su rostro haciendo que quien le mirara se encontraría confundidos de la verdadera forma de su rostro recordándolo como algo borroso, es así como Arthur logro esconderse en su juventud como también en algunas versiones, su sexo.

 **Nombre: Invisible Air** _: Martillo del Rey Viento, hurra a la victoria de Camelot._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Un encanto de múltiples capas de viento comprimido creado con el propósito de permitir a Berserker para ocultar sus armas a simple vista con el fin de ocultar su verdadera identidad. En la clase Berserker en vez de ser un simple viento de baja categoría es impulsado para ser un noble fantasma que representa el poder físico de toda Camelot, de la fuerza de sus habitantes y caballeros se manifiesta como una tormenta de viento que gira alrededor de Berserker y lo lanza con la fuerza de mil huracán hacia el enemigo, Berserker es rodeado continuamente por el viento creando tanto un escudo como también un arma de combate, básicamente Berserker se convirtió en una fortaleza andante de poder puro, un tributo a su ejército de caballeros leales a Camelot.

Debido a esto, Berserker pierde su habilidad Prana Burst.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	145. Bhagadatta

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** _Lancer_.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider_ , _Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Bhagadatta.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Mejora de locura: D. Siendo un Asura es capaz de entrar en un estado de locura que mejora sus estadísticas._

 _Calma furiosa: D_

 _Divinidad: D. Nieto de la diosa Bhumi._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Vaishnavastra:** _O Vishnu, Despedaza a todo rival._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+**

Un Noble Fantasma que se manifiesta en forma de un arma larga similar a una lanza, con un solo punto de la punta; es un arma extraña que es más apropiado para ser lanzado o por empalar al enemigo en lugar de cortar con él. Una de las Noble Fantasma en forma de Astra que Lancer heredo desde sus antepasados.

En su forma inactiva, Lancer es lo suficientemente fuerte como para usarlo para aplastar a sus enemigos, pero cuando su verdadero nombre es llamado se convierte en un arma arrojadiza / perforación que tiene la capacidad de "ignorar defensa" y dar en el blanco.

Sólo los que tienen la habilidad de la Divinidad de rango A y superior pueden utilizar una defensa contra este Noble Fantasma. Ya que sólo ignora la defensa y no se dirige automáticamente al enemigo, un Servant con suficiente agilidad todavía puede evadirlo.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la versión de Indrajit y los otros manejadores legendarios, esta versión de Vaishnavastra es tal que un mismo dios, de hecho Krishna, tuvo que hacerle frente para evitar que su aliado Arjuna fuera eliminado, por lo tanto el poder de este Astra es incomparable al ser lanzado.

Por lo que invocando todo su poder después de recitar un mantra este noble fantasma se convierte en un proyectil que destroza y vaporiza todo a un radio convirtiéndolo en un noble fantasma anti-fortaleza pero si se usa en este modo no podrá volver a ser usado.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	146. Janaka

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Janaka.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A-

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B-_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: D_

 _Privilegio imperial: C_

 _Valentía: C_

 _Maestro de muchas artes: D_

 _Clarividencia: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Pinaka:** _O Shiva, dótame de tu arco._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta no como parte en si misma de la leyenda de Archer sino como un hecho, en vida el poseyó el arco Pinaka pero no lo uso en sí y es más sino que fue destruida por Rama en una prueba en donde se daría a Sita, la hija de Janaka, en matrimonio, por lo cual se podía considerar que Pinaka no es el arco de Janaka.

Pero el la poseyó de igual forma.

Por lo que se vuelve su noble fantasma.

Siendo un arco divino del mismo dios de la destrucción Shiva su facultad y dominio esta incrustado en su ser, por lo que toda flecha disparada de este noble fantasma es automáticamente bendecida por Shiva por lo que tienen atributo de destrucción, todo obstáculo es destruido ante el poder de las flechas.

 **Nombre: Shiva Dhanush:** _O Shiva, se destrucción en flecha._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: A-**

Un nombre alternativo de Pinaka es dado a este noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una sola flecha, una flecha hecha de la energía misma de Shiva, una flecha que destroza y destruye todo a su paso, es destrucción en forma física por lo que no hay contador contra ella pero al ser lanzada Pinaka automáticamente es destruida.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	147. Bedivere

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Bedivere.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Rostro místico: C_

 _Caballero guardián: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Bedrydant:** _Marcas perfectas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una espada de una mano bien hecha y la manifestación de la habilidad increíble de Saber cómo un espadachín y su leyenda como el usuario más experto de la espada de una mano entre los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Un estilo de lucha único creado después de la pérdida de un brazo. Se dice que Saber puede golpear tres hombres a la vez y que no hay tres caballeros de la mesa redonda que podía hacerle frente, por lo que este noble fantasma se trata de que ocurren tres huelgas al mismo tiempo en todos los ataques de Saber, similar al Nine Lives de Heracles solo que en un tercio más fuerte.

 **Nombre: Excalibur:** _Espada hermosa de la victoria, canta una vez para tu rey._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Este es un noble fantasma único para Saber ya que fue la espada que su rey manejo, Saber es capaz de usarla porque él una vez las tuvo en sus manos, dados a bendición de Arthur en su lecho de muerte, Bedivere tenía que llevarla al estanque en donde residía la dama del lago para así fuera llevada a Avalon, las tierras de las hadas, si bien fue por un corto tiempo, Bedivere fue capaz de ser poseedor de Excalibur.

Él puede ser capaz de manejarla pero únicamente es capaz de invocarla solamente tres veces en combate, ya sea para una batalla simple o una importante no cambia el hecho que a la tercera vez que sea llamada Excalibur…. desaparecerá.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	148. Penthesilea

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Penthesilea.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C++_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C+. Hija del dios de la guerra, Ares._

 _Carisma: C_

 _Cuerpo natural: C_

 _Valentía: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hyppolita:** _Lanza del orgullo perdido._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

El arma que una vez que tomó la vida de su hermana; que es lo que hace Penthesilea elegibles para la clase Lancer. Su poderosa maldición guía a cada ataque hacia el punto débil del enemigo, siempre y cuando el enemigo puede ser asesinado y que se ha dicho que existe debilidad en el mundo físico. Este es un efecto pasivo que está siempre activo y consume una cantidad insignificante de energía mágica. Este Noble Fantasma, sin embargo, no garantiza las huelgas para golpear el punto débil del enemigo, que sólo proporciona ayuda en matar al enemigo, al igual que la habilidad personal **instinto** hace.

 **Nombre: Troias Sintrophia:** _Falange de lo que es caído._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

La representación de la autoridad de Penthesilea como la reina de la tribu amazónica. Eso le otorga la capacidad de manifestar un ejército de guerreros de la mujer que si bien no en el nivel alto de un Servant pero pueden derrocar a uno debido a su gran número. Debido a los parámetros bajo Mana de Lancer, este Noble Fantasma requiere una copia de seguridad del maestro y será sellado si el contrato entre ellos está roto y no ha sido restablecido. Además de los efectos antes mencionados si Lancer y el resto de las amazonas fueron a la batalla en un terreno familiar, como una selva o un bosque, ganan las habilidades **Actividades subversivas** de Rango A, **Ojo de la mente (Falso)** y **vitrificación** de Rango B.

Los nombres de las amazonas son:

Antibrote.

Ainia.

Alcibie.

Polemusa.

Clete.

Harmothoe.

Hippothoe.

Thermodosa.

Antandre.

Bremusa.

Derimacheia.

Derinoe.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	149. Lycaon

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Lycaon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C (B) (B +)_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: D (C) (C +)_

 _Agilidad: C (B +)_

 _Suerte: E (D)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la Fe: E-_

 _Instinto primario: A. Instintos básicos aumentada. Tener un instinto básico fuertemente armado de un animal, Berserker es capaz de reaccionar a casi todos los ataques de sus enemigos y evitar en consecuencia sobre la base de la situación._

 _Fuerza Monstruosa: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Archegoni Forma:** _Forma del Maldito._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A+**

La forma de licántropo de Berserker. Eleva Mejora de locura a rango A. Se dispone, además delo efecto de los modificadores de bonos para cada parámetro físico en función de la fase de la luna. Cuando se activa, gana toda la fuerza y la debilidad del hombre lobo.

 **Nombre: Lykaonides:** _Hijos del Lobo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

Una convocatoria de un total de 49 lobos, que son los hijos de Berserker en su vida, maldecidos a tomar la forma de un lobo también. La cantidad y la fuerza de los lobos que pueden ser convocados están determinadas por la fase de la luna.

Sólo utilizable bajo el efecto de Archegoni Forma.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	150. Minos

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Minos.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 _Territorio de creación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C. Hijo de Zeus._

 _Carisma: D_

 _Afección de los dioses: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Minotaurus:** _Bestia de alta crueldad._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B+++**

La invocación del toro humanoide que su esposa dio a luz debido al castigo que recibió de Poseidón, el Minotaurus es una bestia fantasmal que responde a las órdenes de Minos pero para poder usarlo tiene que ser hecho en primer lugar, su creación de por si es demasiado complicado para ser dicho debido a que fue una maldición hecha por un dios pero Minos es capaz de hacerla.

 **Nombre: Labyrinthos:** _Laberinto donde Asterios devora._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Es básicamente es el llamado del laberinto que Minos ordeno construir para encerrar a Asterios, el minotauro, como a la vez que encero a Dedalo y su hijo Icarus, este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como un laberinto fuera de la zona en donde Minos desplegara su Territorio de Creación, el laberinto tiene la capacidad de alterar su paredes después de un cierto tiempo pero con una alta Suerte quienes terminan encerrado en ella puede ser capaz de salir, el peligro en si es que dentro de sus paredes se encuentra el espíritu heroico Asterios, a diferencia del Minotaurus que es un monstruo, Asterios es un verdadero espíritu heroico con una mentalidad para ser capaz de combatir aunque aún sigue actuando como una bestia, su capacidad de lucha es incluso similar al de un Servant de bajo rango.

Para la invocación de este noble fantasma Caster tiene que sacrificar a siete hombre y siete mujeres, si se derrota a un enemigo en el laberinto tiene que esperarse nueve días para poder invocarlo de nuevo.

 **Nombre: Kritis Ton Nekron:** _Juez decisivo del inframundo._

 **Clase: Soporte, realidad mármol, anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma nació del hecho más famoso de Minos el cual es su papel como uno de los jueces del inframundo junto con Randamantis y Aeacus (Eaco), Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como una realidad mármol en donde se muestra una parte de inframundo griego, ahí se muestran a Randamantis y Aeacus junto con Minos, los cuales lanzaran una maldición de debilidad a los enemigos pero el nivel de la maldición será de acuerdo a las acciones hechas en vida por la víctima, si hizo mal la maldición puede ser tal que sus estadísticas caen a rango E- y posiblemente perderá sus nobles fantasmas, el nivel de la maldición depende las acciones de las victimas pero sin dudar, aun cuando altruista fue en vida, sufrirán un castigo.

Uno pensaría que con tal habilidad no habría de hecho la necesidad de un noble fantasma pero es todo lo contrario, debido a que Minos fue un juez del infierno él tuvo poder y autoridad en el inframundo por lo que puede llamar una Legion de soldados de huesos contra sus enemigos.

La debilidad de este noble fantasma es simplemente la eliminación ya sea de Randamantis o Aeacus.

Para activar este noble fantasma Minos tiene que sacrificar los otros dos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	151. Aquiles 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Shielder._

 **Identidad:** Aquiles.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: legal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A+_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: E-_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de Batalla: A_

 _Valentía: B_

 _Eternal Armas Maestrazgo: B+_

 _Instinto: A_

 _Afecciones de la Diosa: B_

 _Divinidad: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Melie:** _Lanza de cenizas de peleo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Una lanza que imponga una mortalidad absoluta de los afectados.

Una lanza ceniza con una punta de hierro amarillo teñido dado a Aquiles por su padre mortal Peleo. Es un arma fuerte y el más confiable de los Nobles Fantasmas que Aquiles posee, sin embargo, no es el mejor. Se cobró la vida de Héctor, el más grande guerrero del ejército de Troya.

La punta, presuntamente forjada por Hefestos, lleva el concepto de "mortalidad" y como tal las heridas tratadas por Melie no pueden ser curados por cualquier medio ordinarios o no ordinarios. Es una maldición sobre el alma que para decirlo en términos de rol "reduce el máximo de HP". La sangre que sale de una herida infligida por Melie se sentirá atraídos por la punta de la lanza y luego se endurece en una sustancia parecida a la roya.

Si la victima desea ser liberados de la maldición de Melie entonces deben adquirir esta sustancia y lo extendió en la herida afectada, que también tiene el efecto adicional de la curación de la herida por completo. La maldición también es elevada si Aquiles es derrotado o la lanza es destruida de alguna manera.

Gracias a la habilidad **Eternal Armas Maestrazgo** este Noble Fantasma es posible que Aquiles pueda utilizarla bajo los efectos de **Mejora de locura**.

La punta de la lanza parece haber terminado en Irlanda después de que se había perdido.

 **Nombre: Achilleas Tréla:** _Locura que solo detiene lo que es superior._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma es la representación de la ira suprema de Aquiles después de la muerte de Patroclus, cuando Berserker sea espectador de algún suceso que le afecte entrara en una extrema ira divina y atacara con todo, como lo hizo con Héctor durante la guerra de Troya, Aquiles entra en un estado de ira irracional que se manifiesta como un aumento de la mejora de locura de Aquiles a rango A. en este estado su defensa Andrés Amaranto es cancelado pero su talón no será afectado de ninguna manera, junto con su locura más su continuación de batalla Berserker en batalla es un monstruo en el campo de batalla pero no solo eso sino que causa unan maldición de temor en el enemigo que tratara de escapar de la ira de Berserker pero si es atrapado por Berserker su estadísticas pierden un rango.

En este estado Berserker es incluso de capaz de dañar enemigos así que el maestro posiblemente tendrá que sacrificar un sello de comando para calmar a Berserker.

 **Nombre** _ **:**_ **Dromeus Comete:** _Poder secreto del héroe más veloz_

 **Clase** _ **:**_ **Soporte.**

 **Rango** _ **:**_ **A+**

Cuando Berserker fue bendecido con la protección divina que es tan famoso una parte siguió limpia y fue conocida como su mayor debilidad: su talón. Su maestro Chiron entonces tomaría los huesos del gigante más rápido, Damiso, para curar el dañado talón de Rider y haciendo que este se convirtiera en el héroe más rápido de todos. Al ser activado este noble fantasma Berserker adquiere una gran velocidad divina que no puede ser detenida además de un aumento en las estadísticas de Aquiles además del hecho que al convertirse en un cometa de velocidad divina puede repeler cualquier ataque físico que no sean de efectos especiales, la única debilidad es que su talón es descubierto siendo su mayor debilidad pero con su velocidad solo el poder de un ser divino podría ver el punto débil mencionado.

Sin embargo hay una debilidad de este noble fantasma, aun cuando Berserker se haya convertido en un cometa eso no quiere decir que tiene control en sí mismo, con su mejora de locura activo no podrá desactivar conscientemente este noble fantasma por lo cual gastaría una gran cantidad de Prana continuamente de su maestro, por lo cual la única opción de detener es ya sea con un sello de comando o cortar brevemente la conexión de Prana a Berserker haciendo que este desactive su noble fantasma por un tiempo pero considerando las cosas esto podría ser un peligro.

Si es golpeado en el talón, perderá esta noble fantasma permanente.

 **Nombre** _ **:**_ **Andrés Amaranto:** _amaranto del bravo_

 **Clase** _ **:**_ **Soporte.**

 **Rango** _:_ **B++**

Es el regalo de Berserker de la inmortalidad de su madre, la diosa Tetis, sin incluir su punto débil, su talón. Cualquier tipo de ataque contra él es anulado, incluso incluyendo grandes Nobles Fantasmas como Balmung o Tyrfing y no puede ser perforado por el poder solo. Sólo puede ser negada por aquellos con la Divinidad de un cierto rango, a lo sumo de rango C o superior, lo que permite a los de ese rango hacerle daño con cualquier ataque.

Por ejemplo tendríamos al espíritu heroico Beowulf que sin la Divinidad es incapaz de dar a Berserker una sola herida en combate, mientras que por ejemplo el espíritu heroico Arjuna que posee Divinidad de rango B, es capaz de hacerlo sangrar con una simple flecha.

Actos invasoras que se consideran "acciones amistosas" como ser mordido por un vampiro no son negados, El acto de ser mordido por un vampiro es un acto destinado a hacer de él un compañero en lugar de matarlo, por lo que su cuerpo va a responder al hacer parte de sí mismo débil en respuesta a esa solicitud.

Si es golpeado en el talón, perderá esta noble fantasma permanente.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	152. Gwendolen

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Gwendolen.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B-_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B+_

 _Privilegio imperial: C_

 _Divinidad: D. Supuestamente se dice que es hija del gigante Albion, quien es hijo de Poseidón, por lo cual Rider es nieta de Poseidón._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Albion:** _Dragón blanco, reino antiguo de gran Bretaña._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

La montura de Rider es un dragón blanco pero debido al hecho que en la leyenda de Gwendolen no manejo una montura este noble fantasma no es tan fuerte aun con ser un dragón como montura, en si no es un dragón en toda su regla sino es la manifestación física del amor de Rider a su pueblo, en cómo se fue a la guerra por su reino y como fue una de las más condecorada y respetada gobernantes de toda gran Bretaña, aun siendo una mujer, siendo una de las pocas que es respetada por ser una de las pocas gobernantes mujer de su época.

Esta montura puede manifestarse como un dragón blanco que tiene la fuerza de todo un ejército. Su nombre viene del hecho que ese es el nombre que una vez gran Bretaña tuvo por lo cual debido al dominio de rey en vida demuestra su dominio del dragón blanco como también es un honor al padre de Rider, el gigante Albion.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	153. Circe

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Circe.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: C+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: A_

 _Elemento de construcción: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Cambio de forma: C_

 _Palabras divinas a alta velocidad: A_

 _Dialogo animal: B_

 _Familiar: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Aeaea:** _Isla de la aurora._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

La isla donde Circe pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el exilio, se genera como una Realidad mármol/Esfera de Realidad.

En él se registró la existencia de una enorme cantidad de bestias y quimeras en las filas de Monstruoso Bestiales o Bestias fantasmales. Pueden ser prestados ya sea dócil u hostil a voluntad de Circe.

En general, la mayoría de ellos no es mucho de partido contra un Servant de uno-a-uno pero lo Qué les hace peligrosos son su método de ataque; un asalto continuo enfocado en guerra de desgaste y aluvión de bestias. Sin embargo el ataque de las bestias es descoordinada en el mejor ya que están limitados en inteligencia.

El propio realidad Mármol podría ser interrumpido hasta que no se puede mantener más con un ataque con un alto rendimiento suficiente para destruir la mitad o más de Aeaea.

Las bestias que habitan en la isla incluye versiones deformadas de leones negros encadenados, un albino gigantesca erizaron jabalí, osos tamaño de una casa y manadas de lobos grises nefastas.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	154. Nicolás Flamel

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Nicolás Flamel.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: C_

 _Elemento de construcción: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de Oro: C_

 _Alquimista: A. Es un maestro de la protociencia conocida como alquimia. Esta habilidad otorga Caster conocimiento pertinente a muchos campos científicos por proxy. Estos incluyen, pero no se limitan a la química, la biología, la metalurgia y la psicología. El rango de esta habilidad depende de cuán desarrollada o difundida cada uno de estos campos están en la época en la que Caster es convocado._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Magnum Opus:** _La piedra filosofal._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una piedra de color rubí del tamaño del puño. Se trata del pináculo de la alquimia. La piedra segrega una azogue que permite a su portador de transmutar metales básicos (como el hierro o el plomo) en oro. Este mercurio también puede aumentar enormemente el poder de curación para cualquier Servant o sujeto; el más poderoso de ellos se convierten en elixires de la vida, que otorgan la inmortalidad limitada y puede revivir el recientemente fallecido.

La piedra actúa como una gran reserva de mana que Caster puede recurrir. El uso de esta energía permite Caster al parecer ignoran la Ley alquímico de intercambio equivalente. Esta "superación" de Intercambio Equivalente otorga la capacidad para llevar a cabo en relación con la creación de la propia piedra, como Nigredo (descomposición) magia, albedo (restauración), Citirnitas (transmutación) y Rubedo (éxito).

La creacion de homunculos perfectos es posible y asegurado con este noble fantasma. con esta piedra las habilidades de alquimias son posible para lograr lo que es imposible.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	155. Baligant

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Baligant.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Equitación: C-_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Précieuse:** _Espada preciosa del Emir._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma en si no tiene mucha habilidad pero debido a que fue "Creada" por su dueño para ser la contraparte y rival de la espada Joyeuse de Carlomagno por lo cual este noble fantasma encarna el título de "contraparte" por lo cual toda arma que entra en contacto con Précieuse dota a esta espada de una capacidad contraria a Précieuse, por ejemplo si el arma del enemigo tiene poder sobre el fuego pues Précieuse adquiere la capacidad de usar el hielo o agua, si el arma del enemigo tiene la habilidad de alterar la casualidad entonces esta espada niega esos tipos de ataques, no tiene límites de que armas puede hacerle frente excepto no puede hacerle frente a nobles fantasmas que no tienen forma física.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	156. Aquiles 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas:_ _Berserker., Rider, Shielder._

 **Identidad:** Aquiles.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: legal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A++_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de Batalla: B_

 _Valentía: B_

 _Eternal Armas Maestrazgo: B_

 _Instinto: B_

 _Afecciones de la Diosa: C_

 _Divinidad: D+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Melie:** _Lanza de cenizas de peleo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A++**

Una lanza que imponga una mortalidad absoluta de los afectados.

Una lanza ceniza con una punta de hierro amarillo teñido dado a Aquiles por su padre mortal Peleo. Es un arma fuerte y el más confiable de los Nobles Fantasmas que Aquiles posee, sin embargo, no es el mejor.

La punta, presuntamente forjada por Hefestos, lleva el concepto de "mortalidad" y como tal las heridas tratadas por Melie no pueden ser curados por cualquier medio ordinarios o no ordinarios. Es una maldición sobre el alma que para decirlo en términos de rol "reduce el máximo de HP". La sangre que sale de una herida infligida por Melie se sentirá atraídos por la punta de la lanza y luego se endurece en una sustancia parecida a la roya.

Si la victima desea ser liberados de la maldición de Melie entonces deben adquirir esta sustancia y lo extendió en la herida afectada, que también tiene el efecto adicional de la curación de la herida por completo. La maldición también es elevada si Aquiles es derrotado o la lanza es destruida de alguna manera.

Con esta lanza es capaz de crear un campo limitado en la cual Aquiles y el enemigo pueden luchar en igual de condiciones sin el uso de nobles fantasmas o cualquier clase de protección divina.

A diferencia de la lanza Diatrecon Aster Logche que es llamada cuando Aquiles está en la clase Rider, esta lanza de por si es más fuerte y su presencia es más notable debido a la afinidad de la clase actual que esta Aquiles, por lo cual es llamada en vez de la otra versión de la misma lanza.

 **Nombre** _ **:**_ **Dromeus Comete:** _Poder secreto del héroe más veloz_

 **Clase** _ **:**_ **Soporte.**

 **Rango** _ **:**_ **A+**

Cuando Lancer fue bendecido con la protección divina que es tan famoso una parte siguió limpia y fue conocida como su mayor debilidad: su talón. Su maestro Chiron entonces tomaría los huesos del gigante más rápido, Damiso, para curar el dañado talón de Lancer y haciendo que este se convirtiera en el héroe más rápido de todos. Al ser activado este noble fantasma Aquiles adquiere una gran velocidad divina que no puede ser detenida además de un aumento en las estadísticas de Aquiles además del hecho que al convertirse en un cometa de velocidad divina puede repeler cualquier ataque físico que no sean de efectos especiales, la única debilidad es que su talón es descubierto siendo su mayor debilidad pero con su velocidad solo el poder de un ser divino podría ver el punto débil mencionado.

Si es golpeado en el talón, perderá esta noble fantasma permanente.

 **Nombre** _ **:**_ **Andrés Amaranto:** _amaranto del bravo_

 **Clase** _ **:**_ **Soporte.**

 **Rango** _:_ **B++**

Es el regalo de Aquiles de la inmortalidad de su madre, la diosa Tetis, sin incluir su punto débil, su talón. Cualquier tipo de ataque contra él es anulado, incluso incluyendo grandes Nobles Fantasmas como Balmung o Tyrfing y no puede ser perforado por el poder solo. Sólo puede ser negada por aquellos con la Divinidad de un cierto rango, a lo sumo de rango C o superior, lo que permite a los de ese rango hacerle daño con cualquier ataque.

Por ejemplo tendríamos al espíritu heroico Beowulf que sin la Divinidad es incapaz de dar a Lancer una sola herida en combate, mientras que por ejemplo el espíritu heroico Arjuna que posee Divinidad de rango B, es capaz de hacerlo sangrar con una simple flecha.

Actos invasoras que se consideran "acciones amistosas" como ser mordido por un vampiro no son negados, El acto de ser mordido por un vampiro es un acto destinado a hacer de él un compañero en lugar de matarlo, por lo que su cuerpo va a responder al hacer parte de sí mismo débil en respuesta a esa solicitud.

Si es golpeado en el talón, perderá esta noble fantasma permanente.

 **Nombre: Akhilleus Kosmos:** _El Cielo Azul encerrando este mundo pequeño._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX**

Es un Fantasma Noble de Aquiles. Es un escudo concedido a él por Hefestos y bendecido por Thetis. Podría decirse que "lleva el mundo entero". Es un objeto conceptual que encarna "el mundo" la colocación de los que está protegiendo el interior de un campo con la misma resistencia a los ataques como el concepto del mundo mismo, por lo tanto lo único capaz de destruirlo es un ataque anti-mundo e incluso entonces Aquiles sobreviviría porque sería el "mundo" en su escudo que fue destruido, no él. Como tal este noble fantasma es incluso capaz de ser compartido con otras personas de acuerdo a los deseos de Lancer.

Es gracias a este noble fantasma que Aquiles de toda la cosa clasifica para la clase Shielder.

También su talón se hace notar aún más en el uso de este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Myrmidones:** _Ejercito de los grandes héroes._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma es básicamente la invocación del ejercito personal de Aquiles, los mirmidones, todos estos guerreros juntos con un invocado Patroclus por sí mismo no son capaces de hacerle frente a un Servant pero en grupo son capaces de incluso superarlos. Al invocar este noble fantasma el talón de Aquiles se hace notar aún más que antes.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	157. Maui

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Maui.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): B_

 _Divinidad: C. hijo de una mortal y el guardián del inframundo Taranga._

 _Cuerpo natural: B_

 _Cambio de forma: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Inaika:** _Lazo de la doncella._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

El lazo tejido del pelo de la hermana de Maui. Fue con esto que Lancer atrapo el Sol y lo golpeo cerca de la muerte. Una vez activado, cuerdas enrolladas de pelo disparan y se envolvieron alrededor del oponente. Para liberarse, uno debe tener un rango más alto de la fuerza que Lancer para escapar. Sin embargo, la velocidad a la que se libera este Noble fantasma puede ser superado por la alta agilidad.

 **Nombre: Muri-Ranga-Whenua:** _Lanza de pesca de hueso._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Principal arma de Lancer de elección. Una lanza de pesca toscamente hecha, formado a partir de un regalo de su antepasado: hecho con una mandíbula de una bestia mágica. Mientras eficaz contra casi cualquier tipo de enemigo, que su verdadero poder está en contra de los que tienen el atributo de "Monstruo". Contra los Servant con el atributo "Monstruo" se incrementa su poder.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	158. Wayland the smith

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Saber._

 **Identidad:** Völundr/Wayland The Smith.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : E-A++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B+_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: EX_

 _Territorio de creación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Batalla Continuación: D_

 _Divinidad: C. Caster es el hijo de una diosa del mar menor y el rey de los elfos de los finlandeses._

 _Ojo para el arte: B. Capaz de identificar automáticamente cualquier Fantasma Noble de origen europeo, mientras que los de otras regiones requieren una verificación de suerte éxito._

 _Runa: A-_

 _Doble invocación: A. Clasifica para la clase Saber._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Geisterhaftes Modell:** _Raíz de las leyendas._

 **Clase: Múltiples.**

 **Rango: E-A++**

Una espada de hierro europeo llanura de aspecto, aparentemente poseen ningún atributo especial pero es un engaño para el verdadero poder de este noble fantasma. Esta espada simple es, de hecho, el prototipo de todas las espadas jamás elaboradas por Wayland: Curtana, Durandal, Gram, Hatheloke, Joyeuse, Caliburn, Almace, Nimung y un sinnúmero de otras cuchillas utilizadas por los reyes y caballeros de muchas épocas. Y de ser el prototipo de tantas leyendas viene su capacidad: convertirse en cualquiera de las espadas que se basan en él.

Al pasar una cantidad de Prana proporcional al poder de la espada, es posible que esta arma simple de tomar la forma de cualquiera de estas leyendas famosas, aunque sólo temporalmente. La espada funcionará de la misma manera que sería si se usa por su "verdadero" dueño, pero recibirá una penitencia pequeña para no ser ejercido por la persona que lo hizo legendario.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	159. Oliver

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Oliver/ Olivier de Vienne.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Caballero guardián: C+_

 _Vitrificación: B_

 _Eternal Armas Maestrazgo: C_

 _Instinto: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hauteclere:** _Espada alta ordenada de santa guardián._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como una espada de bruñido acero, con un cristal incrustado en una dorada empuñadura, el cual tiene la habilidad de absorber la luz del lugar para convertirlo en Prana físico que al dar un golpe es capaz de repeler todo lo que entra en contacto, básicamente es con este poder que era capaz de repeler el filo invencible de Durandal, como tal Hauteclere es una espada que definitivamente jamás será cortado o derrotado.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	160. Nuadha

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Nuadha.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de Batalla: B_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Tácticas militares: C_

 _Divinidad: B++. Fue el primer rey de los Tuatha de Danann como también la contraparte del dios Nodens._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Airgeadlámh:** _Mortal brazo de plata._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

El brazo de plata de Nuadha posee, él lo recibió después de perder su brazo en la primera batalla de Mag Tuired, este noble fantasma se manifiesta en el brazo izquierdo de Saber en la cual al posicionarla como una espada es capaz de actuar como tal pero su corte no es solo eso sino que es capaz de crear un vacío cortante que sigue hacia adelante para cortar lo que sea , como está hecho de plata también sirve como escudo o reflector de ataques a base de luz pero es débil antes ataques de fuegos. La única debilidad de este noble fantasma es que no puede usarse en combates de no-iguales, básicamente solamente puede usar todo su poder si su oponente al menos tiene un noble fantasma mayor de rango B.

 **Nombre: Claíomh Solais:** _Espada de luz, santidad en todo su poder._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A++**

Es uno de los cuatro tesoros de los Tuatha Dé Danann, por lo tanto es un arma de gran poder y fama, es un arma que convierte la luz en Prana, su poder y filo es tal que con un solo movimiento es capaz de crear cortes de gran poder a su alrededor. Al concentrar su poder es capaz de liberar una onda de luz destructora que puede hacer desaparecer todo a su paso, básicamente es una versión alternativa de Excalibur solo que su poder es ligeramente diferente.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA PARA LOS LECTORES: les dijo a quienes han lanzado insultos a este fic que se pudran, porque si no les gusta pues les recomiendo que no lo lean o comenten, simplemente dejen de molestar y dejen a alguien a hacer lo que quiera. Digo igual un saludo a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, todos son mis más respetados amigos por lo que les mando saludo y gracias._

 _Toaneo07._


	161. Josef Mengele

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Josef Mengele.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C+

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Evaporación de la cordura: C._

 _Contaminación mental: B-_

 _Auto-modificación: B+_

 _Maestría de escape: B. una habilidad que demuestra la habilidad de escapar del peligro, Assassin en vida escapo de muchos enemigos por su fechorías con los nazis._

 _Trastorno mental: B_

 _Procedimiento quirúrgico: A_

 _Monstruo inocente: D. Siendo llamado como el ángel de la muerte le ha dotado la habilidad de tener alas de esqueleto que le permite volar a un cierto nivel._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Todesengel:** _Asqueroso ángel de la muerte._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C+**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la alteración de las características de Assassin, a diferencia del **encubrimiento de presencia** este noble fantasma dota de una bendición que causa alteración de la apariencia y aura de Assassin, cambiando efectivamente su naturaleza, el muy bien podría parecer una persona honesta y amable cuando lo desea, lo que oculta su esencia como un verdadero monstruo, no solo sino que su apariencia en si cambia pareciendo otras personas e incluso tienes varias identidades falsas que puede adoptar, los más usados son Fritz Ullman, Fritz Hollmann y Wolfgang Gerhard, las otras personas en un cierto sentido no podría identificar esas identidades con Assassin, viéndolos como sujetos diferentes, como tal este noble fantasma hace a Assassin un asesino perfecto.

La única forma de ver más allá de este efecto es tener una suerte más alta que la de Assassin, tener habilidades como **Instinto, Discernimiento de los pobres, Protección de la fe, protección de las hadas, afecciones de los dioses y vitrificación**.

 **Nombre: Auschwitz:** _demoniaco y perturbador territorio de la muerte._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: N/A**

Un lugar de muerte que los alemanes usaron para acabar con muchos judíos, uno de los muchos campos más odiados de la raza humana debido a las acciones que los de su propia especie son capaces de hacer. Desgraciadamente Assassin ama este noble fantasma, este noble fantasma representa la invocación de sucesos en la realidad, es decir, replica sucesos de los campamentos nazis como crear trampas venenosas en un lugar, que sea un lugar cerrado en específico, en donde Assassin se encuentre, son básicamente trampas asesinas que Assassin comanda pero estos son trampas que muy bien pueden ser esquivados por lo cual su rango de por si no es concluso.

Aquellos Servants con habilidades a relación de la fe y divinidad sufren una pérdida de rango en sus estadísticas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	162. Albion

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Albion

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B-

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: D. supuestamente es hijo de Poseidón._

 _Defensor demoniaco de estado: EX. Berserker lleva el nombre del antiguo modo que se llamaba gran Bretaña, se cree que fue su fundador, por lo cual al compartir el nombre hace a Berserker dueño de una tierra._

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Four Zoas:** _Caída del gigante, cuatro virtudes._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: B-**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta en un poder que solo aparece cuando Berserker es derrotado en una batalla, ya sea que muere o no, así Berserker se dividirá en cuatro ser que actuaran como Servants, estos son Urizen, Tharmas, Luvah y Urthona, cada uno de ellos en si son espíritus heroicos apartes con sus respectivas leyendas pero en este caso, se invoca simplemente como entidades de combates que nacen de la "derrota" de Berserker. Para derrotar definitivamente la encarnación actual de cuatro seres en uno de Berserker tienes que destruir a los cuatros entidades o sino si sobrevive aunque al menos uno, este tendrá la capacidad de revivir las entidades caídas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	163. Grior

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Grior, la Jotun.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D (A)_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C (A)_

 _Agilidad: D (A)_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Elemento de construcción: B_

 _Jotun: A. Berserker es una Jotun, una raza de gigantes en la mitología nórdica, cunado Berserker hace frente a alguien con divinidad recibe un impulso tremendo en sus estadísticas._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Grídarvöl:** _Bastón mágico de las edades._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Un bastón que se le fue dado a Thor por Grior que posee poderes mágicos, como Grior fue quien lo hizo entonces este noble fantasma es perteneciente a Grior. Su magia es sobre toda la hechicería nórdica de la cual siempre golpeara a todo enemigo excepto aquellos que posean Resistencia a la magia superior a rango C.

Este noble fantasma actúa como un poder directo de hechicería nórdica única aunque tiene una predilección en magia elemental de hielo, usualmente un Berserker tendría problemas en usar un noble fantasma tan completo como este pero Grior es capaz de usarlo sin tener incluso su mente activa, básicamente hace a Grior un Berserker de pura fuerza pura más lo impredecible de la magia a la mano.

 **Nombre: Járngreipr:** _Guanteletes de hierro del rayo._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A-**

Es un noble fantasma que se despliega en el dominio activo del rayo, es como el dominio de un elemental en todo su potencial, este noble fantasma usualmente le pertenece a Thor pero fue Grior que las hizo por lo que es también su noble fantasma, este es un noble fantasma constructor divino por lo cual su poder es simplemente superior a las armas hechas por mortales. Tiene un dominio completo del elemento rayo por lo cual incluso puede reponer sus bases de Prana si maneja la electricidad de una zona en específico.

 **Nombre: Megingjarpar:** _Cinturón de poder, máxima fuerza de gigantes._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Este es un noble fantasma que lleva las estadísticas de Berserker a rango A, la diferencia de la **mejora de locura** es que las estadísticas de fuerza, agilidad y resistencia de Berserker no son afectados por cualquier efecto del enemigo, la única forma de ello es destruir este noble fantasma. También debido a que es un noble fantasma que termino siendo un noble fantasma del dios del trueno Thor otorga a Berserker una defensa absoluta de cualquier ataque mágico, básicamente **resistencia de la magia** de rango A.

Si Berserker se enfrenta a un enemigo con poderes de elemento rayo entonces este noble fantasma pierde su habilidad anti-mágica.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	164. Hagen

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Hagen.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: C_

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: D_

 _Mejora de locura: E_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Balmung:** _Espada bañada de sangre, devoradora manejada por el traidor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Esta es la espada de Siegfried que manejo pero que fue robada por Hagen después de que este le asesinara a traición, la espada en si es tan poderosa y majestuosa como es pero Hagen la tomo por la traición y asesinato cobarde por lo que pierde un rango en su forma además de no poder replegar su poder anti-ejército, lo único que posee es su filo cortante definitivo y su propia composición como un arma legendaria.

 **Nombre: Escudo de Nuodung:** _Regalo de protección._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D+**

Otro noble fantasma que Hagen recibió como regalo de Rudiger, este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un escudo que al recibir ataques del enemigo hace que la mejora de locura de Hagen aumente por un (+) hasta que Hagen salga en combate y la mejora de locura de Hagen vuelve a su clasificación normal.

Por sí mismo el escudo no hace nada más que ser de categoría de noble fantasma que no es afectada por armas normales.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	165. Kriemhild 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Kriemhild/Gudrun/ Gutrune.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: D_

 _Regla de oro: C_

 _Brujería (Fuego): C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Balmung:** _Espada de justicia, caida del amado._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

Esta es la espada de Siegfried que manejo pero que fue robada por Hagen después de que este le asesinara a traición y que al final fue tomada por Kriemhild y el uso para así castigar la traición de Hagen, convirtiendo así a Kriemhild como la tercera poseedora de Balmung. Para Saber este noble fantasma no tiene mucho cambio sino que se vuelve una espada demoníaca debido a la traición de Hagen y el castigo de Saber a dicho traidor, este noble fantasma dejara heridas que jamas se curaran y al invocar su nombre causara una alteración de la casualidad para siempre dar golpes al cuello, básicamente se ha convertido en una espada decapitadora.

 **Nombre: Andvarinaut:** _anillo de la maldición y ruina._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C++**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una maldición contra el enemigo, cuando sepa el nombre de un enemigo invocara el anillo que terminara en uno de los dedos del enemigo señalado, la suerte de ese enemigo caerá a Rango E- y sus estadísticas personales caerán a rango E.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	166. Kriemhild 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Saber, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Kriemhild/Gudrun/ Gutrune.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C++_

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: D_

 _Brujería (Fuego): B+_

 _Regla de oro: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Balmung:** _Espada bañada de sangre, devoradora manejada por el traidor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Esta es la espada de Siegfried que manejo pero que fue robada por Hagen después de que este le asesinara a traición y que al final fue tomada por Kriemhild y el uso para así castigar la traición de Hagen, convirtiendo así a Kriemhild como la tercera poseedora de Balmung. Para Rider este noble fantasma no tiene mucho cambio sino que se vuelve una espada demoníaca debido a la traición de Hagen y el castigo de Kriemhild a dicho traidor, este noble fantasma dejara heridas que jamás se curaran y al invocar su nombre causara una alteración de la casualidad para siempre dar golpes al cuello, básicamente se ha convertido en una espada maestra de la decapitación.

Debido a que es manejada por Rider esta espada no es infalible sino alguien con agilidad superior a rango C es capaz de esquivar su poder de corte imbatible.

 **Nombre: Andvarinaut:** _anillo de la maldición y ruina._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C++**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una maldición contra el enemigo, cuando sepa el nombre de un enemigo invocara el anillo que terminara en uno de los dedos del enemigo señalado, la suerte de ese enemigo caerá a Rango E- y sus estadísticas personales caerán a rango E.

 **Nombre: Oskorei:** _La caza salvaje._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A.**

No se sabe cuándo o si de hecho sucedió pero al parecer Rider fue parte y co-lider de la Caza salvaje, un grupo de héroes y tales que tenían la tarea de cazar y demás, caza salvaje en si no era un grupo ordinario sino que trascendió el espacio-tiempo para ser manejada por diferentes héroes e incluso seres divinos como el rey Arthur o el dios Manannán entre muchos otros. Para que este noble fantasma Rider tiene que usar Guro Rysserova que era su otra identidad en caza salvaje, ahí ella invocara una Legion de guerreros cazadores montados en caballos con categorías de Servants y armas sin nombres de atributos divinos además de tener habilidades como **Instintos, Persecución, Detección de presencia y Ojo de la mente (Falso)** de rango C.

 **Nombre: Guro Rysserova:** _Espiritual cazadora, miembro de caza salvaje._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma es la transformación de Rider en su identidad de la mujer co-lider, de su tiempo o momento, de caza salvaje, ella pierde sus nobles fantasmas Balmung y Andvarinaut pero recibe un impulso a rango B en todos sus parámetros excepto en velocidad que ya es alta por si sola. Con este noble fantasma permite la utilización de Oskorei.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	167. Svanhildr

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker, Caster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Svanhildr/ Sunilda.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Factor de dragón: B. como hija de Siegfried y Kriemhild, posee en su sangre la esencia del dragón Fafner, por lo cual dotándole de un notable factor de dragón._

 _Rostro místico: A+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nibelungenlied:** _Ira y venganza ante mi espantosa muerte, canto de las estacas._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B++**

Este es un noble fantasma de por sí que se podía considerar como una versión diferente pero a la vez igual de Kazikli bey de Vlad III pero esta versión de por si es un poco diferente, es un noble fantasma que solo surgirá después de que Lancer haya sido herida aun cuando la herida haya sido menor, cuando esto suceda automáticamente en venganza surgirán una Legion de lanzas que atacaran a todos los lados del enemigo, es básicamente como Kazikli bey pero esta versión es diferente ya que las lanzas en si son todas nobles fantasmas con diferentes nombres, cada una de los hermanos de Lancer y como nació este nobles fantasmas.

La cantidad de lanzas son nombradas a los nombres de los hermanos de Lancer y estos son: Ammius (Hamdir) y Sarus (Sorli) que son lanzas que al dejar heridas jamás se curaran, su cantidad de por sí solamente se limitan al Prana de Lancer.

Hemidus (Hamdir), Serila (Sörli) y Adacca son lanzas que al atacar al enemigo siempre irán a las extremidades ignorando, dependiendo del rango y habilidad de los nobles fantasmas, las protecciones del enemigo.

La cantidad de lanza que Lancer puede hacer crecer depende de las heridas que posee, si son leves entonces la cantidad de lanzas será una sola para cada uno de los nombres de nobles fantasmas individuales, es decir si Lancer no sufrió nada de heridas solamente podrá invocar una sola lanza Ammius, Sarus y demás pero si está totalmente herida entonces podría invocar cientos de Ammius y Sarus junto con las demás lanzas, cada una siendo un noble fantasma por separado aun cuando comparten nombres.

La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que no funciona contra montura.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	168. Alberich

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Alberich.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo para el arte: C_

 _Regla de oro: D_

 _Calma furiosa: C+_

 _Colector: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Tarnhelm:** _Casco del rey de los enanos._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

El casco que el enano Mime hizo a Berserker, su habilidad especial es la Teleportación, que le permite aparecerse en todo lugar que Berserker ha visto, su habilidad es tal que la Teletransportacion es instantánea al pensamiento, también dota a Berserker la habilidad **Cambio de forma y Factor de dragón** de rango B, esto último es más notable ya que da más poder y habilidad de dragones a Berserker por mientras sigue usando este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Tarnkappe:** _Manto de la oscuridad, gran invisibilidad._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: C**

Un noble fantasma que oculta el aura de Berserker como Berserker además de darle la habilidad **encubrimiento de presencia** de rango C. básicamente es un manto de invisibilidad en toda la regla. Este noble fantasma es capaz de incluso ser dado al maestro de Berserker.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	169. Hatshepsut

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Hatshepsut.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: C_

 _Carisma: B+_

 _Privilegio imperial: C_

 _Afección de la diosa: B. debido a la ayuda que Caster hizo al templo de la diosa Mut, recibió bendiciones de la mencionada._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Deir el-Bahari:** _Valle de los reyes muertos._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como un campo limitado que rodea una zona muy extensa en la cual Caster tiene dominio de ella, con hechicería podría utilizar un llamado a los muertos que seguirán sus órdenes al pie de la letra además como este noble fantasma es un campo que hace una zona a órdenes de Caster entonces puede atacar, vigilar, maldecir y demás al enemigo sin niquiera estar cerca de la zona donde este, así que puede llamar a una Legion de muertos sin moverse de su zona pero este noble fantasma es un farol de magia pura por lo que llama la atención de los demás Servants o consciente de la magia, por lo cual es aconsejable que Caster no use su máximo poder.

También debido a que la creación de un campo limitado de dominio absoluto, Caster es capaz de absorber el mana de las líneas de ley e incluso del aire, lo cual es necesario por si desea invocar su otro noble fantasma, eso sí, dependiendo que tan grande es el campo limitado de Caster define que tan rápido puede crear su otro noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Djeser-Djeseru:** _Tierra de la mujer faraón._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

El noble fantasma personal de Caster aunque ella no fue quien lo construyo sino por el arquitecto real Senenmut, por lo cual es un noble fantasma que ambos comparten. Para que Caster de rienda suelta a este noble fantasma tiene que ser construido pero con ayuda de Deir el-Bahari es posible y más rápido este modo.

Al ser construido el templo Caster recibe **divinidad (falso)** a rango C debido a los tributos a los dioses que hizo en vida, por lo cual mientras este en este templo se vuelve divina pero eso no es el poder principal de este noble fantasma sino que invoca una Legion de bestias fantasmales bendecidas con los dones de los grandes dioses como Mut, Osiris, Amon-Ra y Hapi además de la principal bestia que es una esfinge bendecida por Osiris y que sería la montura de Caster si fuera invocada en la clase Rider.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	170. Balor 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Balor.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C++_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Balor Birugderc:** _Del mal del ojo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

El noble fantasma principal de Balor, es un ojo místico que aparece en su frente que al ser abierto dispara una onda de calor sin igual que convierte ceniza todo lo que esté en su vista, es prácticamente innegable e imposible derrotar, lo único que puede es un arma con atributo anti-monstruo y anti-divinidad ya que fue así que fue derrotado en su leyenda. Tiene otras restricciones y es que tiene siete segundos para abrirse por lo cual el enemigo puede esquivar el ataque pero por cada segundo que el ojo maligno se esté abriendo el calor de destrucción aumenta desde donde la hierba de la zona se vuelve roja por el calor a convertir todo a cenizas a la vista.

También después de su uso Berserker no podrá usar este noble fantasma por cuatro horas.

 **Nombre: Balor Béimnech:** _Del causante de heridas._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Es un noble fantasma siempre activo que todas heridas causadas por Balor nunca se curara, también se manifiesta como un aura maligno alrededor de Berserker que causaran quemaduras que jamás se curaran a sus enemigos e incluso aliados.

 **Nombre: Balor Balcbéimnech** : _Del fuerte golpeador._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: A**

Este es un noble fantasma fácil de entender, con el sacrificio de la fuerza de Berserker que cae a rango E por cuatro horas, Berserker da un golpe que absolutamente destruye todo lo que haya sido escogido como objetivo, es un ataque de un gigante que altera la casualidad para golpear todo a su alrededor.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	171. Balor 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Avenger, Monster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Balor.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Balor Birugderc:** _Del mal del ojo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

El noble fantasma principal de Balor, es un ojo místico que aparece en su frente que al ser abierto dispara una onda de calor sin igual que convierte ceniza todo lo que esté en su vista, es prácticamente innegable e imposible derrotar, lo único que puede es un arma con atributo anti-monstruo y anti-divinidad ya que fue así que fue derrotado en su leyenda. Tiene otras restricciones y es que tiene siete segundos para abrirse por lo cual el enemigo puede esquivar el ataque pero por cada segundo que el ojo maligno se esté abriendo el calor de destrucción aumenta desde donde la hierba de la zona se vuelve roja por el calor a convertir todo a cenizas a la vista.

También después de su uso Rider no podrá usar este noble fantasma por cuatro horas.

 **Nombre: Balor Balcbéimnech** : _Del fuerte golpeador._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma fácil de entender, con el sacrificio de la fuerza de Rider que cae a rango E por cuatro horas, Rider da un golpe que absolutamente destruye todo lo que haya sido escogido como objetivo, es un ataque de un gigante que altera la casualidad para golpear todo a su alrededor.

 **Nombre: Cromm Crúaich:** _Dragón serpiente de sacrificio y fertilidad._

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma como la montura de Balor, es básicamente el dios subordinado de Balor, Crom Cruach aunque en sí, no es el dios oscuro subordinado a Balor sino en cambio es la representación del dragón malvado que Crom Cruach se convierte aunque es mencionado como una serpiente maligna pero en la mitología, las serpientes son dragones después de todo. Por mientras Rider use esta montura no podrá usar sus otros nobles fantasmas y si Cromm Crúaich es derrotado automáticamente Rider morirá.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	172. Thutmose III

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Thutmose III

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: B_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Tácticas militares: B+_

 _Valentía: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Thoth:** _Nacido de Thoth, invocación del poder del victorioso._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un noble fantasma personal de Archer que se manifiesta como un arco y una flecha de clase divina, lleva el nombre del dios del conocimiento Thoth, lo que también hace una conexión con la destreza en las artes militares de Archer, este noble fantasma simplemente nace debido a la conexión del nombre de Archer con este dios. El arco en si no hace nada pero permite el lanzamiento de la flecha que en si es el noble fantasma.

El poder de la flecha es básicamente el dominio de Thoth, ósea que la flecha en si es un noble fantasma que se rigüe por la moral de los objetivos, por quienes poseen alienación maligna recibirán automáticamente el poder causante del choque de este noble fantasmas mientras que poseen alienación buena sufrirán la mitad del daño pero también se tienen en cuenta sus acciones en la guerra del grial, básicamente quienes han hecho bien no sufrirán tanto daño y será todo lo contrario a quienes han hecho mal.

Es un noble fantasma que al momento de impacto causa una onda de destrucción de orden que erradica todo a su paso para traer "equilibrio" a la zona, básicamente despejando cualquier anormalidad causada por los otros Servants dejando la zona destruida pero a la vez en un estado libre de manipulación externa. Es básicamente un poder de erradicación.

 **Nombre: Retjenu:** _Nuestra tierra, arma del conquistador._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Este noble fantasma lleva un nombre egipcio antiguo para Canaán y Siria, representa la gran cantidad de ciudades conquistada por Archer, la demostración física de la habilidad militar de Archer, este noble fantasma se manifiesta como una dimensión de bolsillo llenas de armamento y demás tesoros que Archer mantiene, es básicamente una copia menor de la Puerta de babilonia de Gilgamesh solamente que no posee armas de tipo nobles fantasmas y otros tesoros de gran poder sino una gran cantidad de armas egipcias que representan el dominio del lado militar del reinado que Archer tuvo que compartir con su madrastra Hatshepsut y que el manejo hasta que se convirtió en faraón. Es con este noble fantasma que Archer puede manifestar los otros dos.

 **Nombre: Tekhen waty:** _Obelisco definitivos, gran creación del faraón._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta el tipo de flechas que Archer lanza y estos son: Obeliscos. Si, obelisco, Archer en vida tuvo fascinación en la creación de obelisco y hubo dos en especial que fueron muy importantes para Archer pero fueron tomados por conquistadores posteriormente más allá de su muerte, hoy son conocidos como los obeliscos de Theodosius y Lateran respectivamente.

Archer puede disparar desde Retjenu una gran cantidad de obeliscos como flechas pero tiene dos que son tan grandes como un pequeño edificios que son considerandos las armas principal de este noble fantasmas, estos dos obeliscos tiene un aura divina y son considerados a sí mismo como nobles fantasmas que al ser lanzadas pueden destruir lo que este frente suyo

Estos dos obeliscos tiene diferentes usos gracias a su altura y anchura, con el control mental de Archer pueden servir como vehículos aunque no convencionales como también como escudos debido a su robustez.

Básicamente debido a su aura, composición, poder, altura y formación son básicamente misiles de gran poder.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	173. Nitocris

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Berserker, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Nitocris.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B-

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: EX. Descubrió por si sola quienes fueron los asesinos de su hermano. Jamás será engañada y siempre encontrara los secretos de otros._

 _Hechicería (Agua): C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nitiqreti:** _Dominio del rio Nilo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad (anti-grupo, anti-ejercito)**

 **Rango: B-**

Es un noble fantasma que representa en el ingenioso plan que Assassin hizo para vengar a su hermano, usando su papel como faraón ella ordeno a quienes sabia fueron lo que mataron a su hermano para ir a una cripta, donde supuestamente se estaba celebrando una fiesta y dejo caer literalmente el rio Nilo sobre ellos matándolos.

Básicamente este noble fantasma es una trampa conceptual en la cual para la víctima o víctimas del ataque de Assassin le caerán encima un gran diluvio místico obstaculizando sus movimientos hasta la muerte.

Con este noble fantasma Assassin tiene la habilidad de regenerar daño de heridas místicas cerca de grandes zonas llena de agua como también le permitió obtener la habilidad de hechicería de agua.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	174. Jason

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Jasón.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: B+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Voyager de las Tormentas: A_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): D_

 _Protección contra las llamas (Falso): B +_

 _Ignorancia: A. Es una habilidad o maldición en la cual el afectado ignorara las cuestiones lógicas de otras personas, hechos que son ciertas pero que Rider no puede ver, se deriva de su leyenda en como ignoro todo el sacrificio de Medea a sus propios deseos. Cuando Rider ignora los hechos o señalamiento lógicos de otros recibe un aumento en sus estadísticas físicas pero su suerte cae a rango E- por mientras._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El Argo:** _La nave más veloz._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

El barco que llevaba los argonautas a Aia, ha visto el auge y la caída del Espíritu Heroico Jasón y por lo tanto es lo que simboliza al ingenuo héroe.

Como noble fantasma ha sido bendecida por la diosa del matrimonio y de la diosa patrona de Jasón, Hera, por lo tanto su altura y robusteza es sin igual.

Después de su viaje para recuperar el vellocino de oro se convirtió en la constelación de Argo Navis. Esta parte de su leyenda permite la nave para volar por el cielo nocturno.

Si el buque se encuentra con un Espíritu Heroico, ya sea con la **protección de la Fe** con rango C o superior, la robusteza y poderío del Argo se reduce. Lo mismo sucede si el oponente pasa a tener un rango C en Divinidad o superior. Si el oponente pasa a tener estas dos habilidades, entonces este Noble Fantasma termina siendo de rango B

Como buque insignia de Rider, partes de este barco también se puede separar y convocar como armas, al igual que la sala de armas o las velas y, ya que es parte de las estrellas, que tiene la capacidad de navegar a través del cielo de la noche, en el momento del amanecer se acerca, sin embargo, la nave empezar a caer a la tierra.

Por si sola es una gran montura pero su habilidad más fuerte es su capacidad de llamar a los Argonautas, los espíritus heroicos que una vez fueron los más grandes aliados de Rider, desgraciadamente a las acciones terribles de Jasón esto viene con un costo, el llamado de unos de los argonautas costa mucho por lo que no puede llamar a todos y después de que uno de los héroes haya hecho su papel a petición de Rider no podrá volver a ser llamado, demostrando el trágico final de pura soledad que Jasón tuvo.

 **Nombre: Argon Coin:** _El vellocino de oro._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: A**

Como el tesoro escondido de la Cólquida, es muy valioso.

El vellón originalmente era propiedad del rey Eetes pero posteriormente es obtenido por Jasón. Un héroe de la clase Rider puede utilizarlo para convocar a diversas bestias mágicas alineado con el agua (que Jasón, a través de su habilidad de clase, puede montar posteriormente, pero no tiene control sobre los mismos más allá de eso), aunque es muy costoso en términos de Prana. Teóricamente puede convocar el Dragón de la Cólquida (a quien Jasón no puede montar) pero el costo de que supera la capacidad de Prana de Jasón.

Tiene un espíritu ligado a ella, que no le gusta Jasón en absoluto. Mientras que el espíritu no puede intervenir con la forma en que se utiliza la lana, que puede ser muy vocal sobre sus opiniones.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	175. Peleo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Peleo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: D. Supuestamente nieto de Zeus._

 _Carisma: D_

 _Protección contra el fuego: B_

 _Afinidad acuática: C. Una afinidad al agua. El mayor ataque a base de agua se reduce en daños. Aumento de las capacidades de curación cuando se sumerge en un cuerpo de agua. Efecto Bono de la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. Lancer ganó esta capacidad a través de sus diversos lazos de sangre a muchas deidades del agua y su matrimonio con la diosa del mar Tetis, hija de Nereo._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Pelias Hasta:** _Cenicienta Lanza de la Dualidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La lanza de madera de cenizas del monte Pelión, dado a Lancer por Chiron, pulida por Atenea, y formado con una punta de lanza por Hefestos. Se le ha dado a su hijo Aquiles y jugó más parte de la mano de Aquiles, sobre todo contra el rey Télefo, pero todavía se integró a Peleo y convertirse en su Noble Fantasma. Las habilidades de la lanza son de naturaleza pasiva.

No requiere su nombre a ser llamado con el fin de ser utilizados. Las heridas infligidas por la punta de lanza no pueden ser curadas por medios normales; incluso si se aplica una forma de magia de curación, la herida auto-infligirá en sí mismo de nuevo después de que se cure. Por otro lado, aquellos que sostienen el eje de la lanza tendrá todo tipo de alineaciones negativos, incluido el efecto de la herida de la punta de lanza, siendo negado, al tiempo que sus lesiones físicas continúa siendo sanada. Por cierto, para sanar un no portador de Pelias Hasta, el efecto de la herida incurable puede ser negado por el aspecto curativo de la lanza por raspado de las partes del eje y su aplicación a la herida.

 **Nombre: Panoplias Pyros** _: Armadura Divina de la Forja._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Un conjunto de armadura que consiste en un casco, escudo y armadura todos creados por Hefestos. Junto con su lanza, Peleo pasó estos dones a su hijo Aquiles y se jugó más parte en Aquiles parte, sobre todo en la Guerra de Troya, donde fue usado por primo de Aquiles, Patroclus para reunir a los mirmidones, pero todavía se integró a Peleo y convertirse en su Noble Fantasma. Las habilidades de la armadura son de naturaleza pasiva.

No requiere su nombre a ser llamado con el fin de ser utilizados. Mientras se lleva puesto, se duplicó la resistencia del portador y le da a su portador la habilidad equivalente de la protección contra el Fuego de rango B, pero su verdadera habilidad proviene de su poder de defenderse de los ataques enemigos. Se trata esencialmente de una armadura de "contraataque"; cualquier ataque de rango de ataque B y por debajo al momento en que golpean la armadura se reuniría una explosión, como "una chispa de forja de Hefestos en sí mismo", equivalente a la fuerza del ataque y ser lanzando hacia atrás, golpeando fuera la postura de los enemigos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	176. Zenobia

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Avenger, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Zenobia.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C+_

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio Imperial (Falso): EX. Una habilidad que, debido a la instancia de otros, obliga habilidades que son esencialmente imposible poseer para ser obtenido por un corto período de tiempo. Esta habilidad no se deriva de su propia insistencia, pero en lugar de la del emperador Aureliano, cuya propaganda la levantó en su derrota ante el estado de un enemigo incomparable que había conquistado. Para Zenobia, las habilidades relevantes incluyen montar a caballo, Carisma, tácticas militares, la belleza natural, actividades subversivas y otros._

 _Divinidad (Falso): D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Aureliano:** _Cadenas de Opulencia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: B**

El Noble Fantasma más invocada por Rider, son las cadenas que atan sus miembros, nombrados por el emperador romano que les obligó a ella después de su derrota. Se dice que la reina Zenobia era la pieza central del desfile de la victoria de Aureliano, hecho para caminar por las calles de Roma en cadenas enjoyada de oro macizo, por lo pesado que era imposible para ella, incluso para caminar sin la ayuda de sus captores. Registros están conflicto en cuanto a si ella fue ejecutado o puesto en libertad para vivir en Roma después de esta experiencia pero son estas cadenas que se unen a Rider a esta opresiva leyenda que se fabricó para ella.

Como arma, Rider es capaz de utilizar las cadenas como un látigo o simplemente la manifestación de parte de ellos para atacar o comprometer a su enemigo, aunque la durabilidad de la cadena no es más que una ordinaria Noble Fantasma de rango B.

El verdadero poder de las cadenas no radica en su capacidad ofensiva, pero en la carga que representan: el peso de cualquier objeto inorgánico golpeado o atrapados por Aureliano se duplica durante el tiempo que permanece en la presencia de Rider y el efecto de tales contactos es acumulativo, convirtiéndose rápidamente en más de lo que el Servant más fuerte puede soportar sin caer.

La maldición no tiene efecto sobre los organismos vivos o espirituales, pero sin el beneficio de sus armaduras y armas, pocos son todavía capaces de luchar contra ella; sólo los verdaderamente poderosos, como el propio Aureliano afirmó, todavía puede encontrarse con ella en la batalla sin equipar y prevalecer. Aunque consciente de la falsedad de su valor en la batalla, Rider tiene orgullo en su capacidad para soportar la carga que lleva, y considera su propia fuerza interior superior a la de cualquier herramienta o arma.

 **Nombre: Wahballat:** _Rueda de la Autoridad del Sol._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un grande, antiguo carro de guerra egipcio tirado por dos caballos que parecen ser elaborado de llamas vivas. Lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a varios ocupantes, el carro tiene dos grandes palas, curvas a ambos lados y sus ruedas están envuelta en fuego solar que va a la zaga del vehículo en todo momento, el establecimiento de todo lo que pasa en llamas y lo que le permite "montar" el fuego para desplazarse por el aire. Este Noble Fantasma, en honor a su hijo fallecido, se deriva de la supuesta afirmación del patrimonio egipcio divina de Zenobia, basándose en la iconografía del carro solar utilizado para el transporte de los reyes egipcios de su lugar de descanso al sol arriba y un regalo de la diosa ella demanda descenderá del.

Aunque excepcionalmente poderosa, Rider es reacio a utilizar realmente su montura en el combate, sino que confía en las capacidades defensivas de sus cadenas - aunque ella no lo admitiría, su orgullo no permitirá que ella, Rider cree que su derecho a utilizar el don divino está contaminada por los grilletes colocados sobre ella. Como resultado, su capacidad de expresar el verdadero poder de su Noble Fantasma está restringido inconscientemente hasta el momento en que ella es capaz de reconciliar verdaderamente con su pasado, en lugar de limitarse a asumir su carga.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	177. Hua mulan

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Hua Mulan.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C+_

 _Suerte: B+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C+_

 _Acción independiente: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Artes Marciales Chinas: A-_

 _Decepción: A. Mulan es bastante experto en el arte del engaño y el engaño que ella es capaz de engañar a cualquiera. Usos de estas habilidades varían de simplemente enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones y mentir con eficacia extrema de ser capaz de cambiar por completo su identidad. Correctamente utilizada, ella adopta gestos, acentos, los patrones del habla, hábitos idiosincrásicos y roles para engañar convincente casi cualquier persona, hasta el punto donde las leyendas hablan de cómo fue capaz de pasar como un hombre durante doce años en el ejército._

 _Eterno armas Maestrazgo: C_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): C_

 _Maestrazgo Armas sin corona: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Fen wei yī:** _Dos liebres corren de un lado al otro._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B-**

La balada de Hua Mulan termina con un comentario abstracta sobre unos dos liebres que corren siempre como una pareja, un macho y una liebre hembra. Esta declaración es representativo del aspecto femenino y masculino de Mulan que ella fingió durante doce largos años en el servicio militar y es un comentario alegórico de las muchas mujeres que se hicieron pasar por hombres para luchar en las guerras por sus familias. Mulan manifiesta estos aspectos como sus armas, más comúnmente en la forma de la flecha masculino y el arco femenina que lleva en su camino. Sin embargo, ella es capaz de manifestarse en otras formas de armamento wushu, siempre con una femenina y un sesgo masculino. Su segundo combo más común es un fan filo de la navaja y un martillo de meteoritos de la capacidad ofensiva de corto y medio alcance. Ella es aún capaz de manipular formas en cualquier momento, a menudo la transformación de su flecha masculina en un pleno vuelo en una espada Jian mientras que el cambio de su arco en una Tonfa defensiva.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	178. Ivan el terrible

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Iván IV Vasílievich/ Iván el terrible.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E-_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la Fe: A_

 _Contaminación mental: C_

 _Trastorno mental: C+++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Opríchniki:** _Los Monjes Negros._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Las manos y los ojos de Iván, la manifestación externa de la locura y la rabia dentro de su mente. En vida fueron siervos que juraron lealtad a él antes que nada y cometieron atrocidades sin medida a sus órdenes. Cualquier persona u objeto sobre el cual Iván arroja su sombra puede encontrarse comprendido por docenas de armas, vestidos con hábitos de la Opríchniki los monjes negros tratando de arrastrar en su interior.

Para la mayoría de los Servants, esto es sólo una trampa que les obliga a mantenerse en movimiento, aunque si de alguna manera llegar a ser arrastrados a la sombra de Iván encontrarán a sí mismos en un mundo de depredación ciega, siendo desgarrado por cientos de manos hambrientas hasta que mueren o de alguna manera escapar. El Opríchniki individual son existencias que no son realmente independientes; que son innumerables y cuanto se generar más simple requiere el gasto de Prana.

El verdadero peligro en el Opríchniki radica en esto: cualquier número de personas pueden ser mantenidas dentro de la sombra, mantenidas vivas (apenas si) hasta que se necesiten. Cuando ellos finalmente están destrozadas, Iván puede consumirlos haciéndolas Prana, haciendo de este Noble fantasma una batería masiva de Prana para Berserker. Además, como el Opríchniki mata más y más, que crecen más fuerte, tanto en términos de su fuerza física y en la capacidad para manifestarse. Como su fuerza ceras, pueden surgir de otras sombras cerca de Iván, e incluso dejar las sombras por completo, convirtiéndose en cuasi-familiares. Un Opríchniki sin alimentación 'es suficientemente fuerte como para fácilmente hacia abajo un ser humano normal. Uno totalmente encendido es capaz de tener estadísticas de Servant muy bajas (inferiores al de un Servant Assassin, por ejemplo).

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	179. Zoser

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Djoser/Zoser.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C+_

 _Acción independiente: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: B_

 _Hechicería (Medicina): B. se decía que él era similar al dios de la medicina Asclepius._

 _Prana Burst (Luz): D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Tosorthros:** _Oh faraón, se la autoridad._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B+**

Este noble fantasma es básicamente es la pirámide personal de Rider que mando a construir con su Visir Imhotep, es la invocación de la pirámide en donde Rider tiene dominio de sus trampas, pasadizos y un grupo de guerreros zombis aunque estos son más débiles que mortales. Mientras Rider este dentro de esta pirámide no necesita el Prana de su maestro ya que toma Prana del ambiente y la tierra pero aquí no puede usar su montura. Con el comando de la frase "Kbhw-ntrw" Rider es capaz de invocarla. Si es destruida entonces Rider no podrá volver a llamarla.

Si Zoser es invocado en la clase Caster este noble fantasma es más fuerte y con habilidades más complejas.

Si Rider es invocado en la clase Lancer o Archer entonces esto ya no se trata de la pirámide sino un arma divina que demuestra el dominio de Zoser como faraón.

 **Nombre: Sesorthos:** _Oh faraón, se el sol._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B+++**

Es la montura de Rider que se manifiesta como un carro divino de autoridad pura y del poder del sol, es similar a Mesektet pero no es tan fuerte ya que, llevando un nombre dado por unos conquistadores a Zoser, es una manifestación del dominio como faraón de Rider. Esta arma tiene la capacidad de disparar bombas de luz y flechas de energías místicas. Rider tiene que dejarla bajo el sol por varias horas para así poder usar sus ataques arrojadizos si lucha en la noche.

Si Zoser es invocado en la clase Lancer o Archer entonces esto ya no se trata de una montura sino un arma de combate hecho de luz.

 **Nombre: Netjerikhet:** _Oh Faraón, divinidad en este cuerpo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Es una protección egipcia divina que Rider posee, es como las protecciones que otros héroes de otras mitologías como Ferdiad, Karna, Aquiles, Sargón entre otros poseen, todo ataque menor a rango B+ es negado por este noble fantasma aunque necesita ser nombrado para que sus efectos sean notados, al hacer esto el Prana Burst de Rider aumenta a rango B.

Si Rider se enfrenta a un héroe relacionado a la luz o con entidades divinas, Rider recibe un aumento de un rango en todas sus estadísticas, esto es debido que este noble fantasma es un nombre alternativo dado por un tiempo a Rider que significaba "divina de cuerpo" y como los faraones eran creídos como avatares de los dioses divinos, por lo tanto este don de invulnerabilidad es ganado.

* * *

 _._

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR:**_ _Para los lectores intolerantes, ya se ha dicho que dejen de dejar comentarios anónimos ofensivos, si no les gusta este Fanfiction entonces no lo lean y dejen de molestar, desde el primer capítulo se ha dicho como iba a ser este Fanfic, así que dejen de insultar._

 _Toaneo07._


	180. Kirigakure Saizo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber._

 **Identidad:** Kirigakure Saizo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B._

 _Ninjutsu (Iga): A_

 _Magia (Ilusión): C+_

 _Vitrificación: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Diez bravos de Sanada:** _Grupo de ninjas, honor en batalla._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma se trata de la invocación de los diez Shinobis más famosos que sirvieron a Sanada Yukimura y que Assassin lucho durante larga batallas.

Estos guerreros tienen **acción independiente** de rango C y Fuerza con agilidad de Servant en rango D+, estos al ser derrotado en este modo no podrán ser invocados de nuevo. Los espíritus heroicos llamado son Sarutobi Sasuke, Miyoshi Seikai, Anayama Kosuke, Unno Rokuro, Kakei Jizo, Nezu Jinpachi, Mochizuki Rokuro, Yuri Kamanosuke. Cada uno estan versados en las artes Shinobis y actuan como personas indepedientes por lo cual no son simples siervos sino guerreros que juntos podrian hacerle a un Servant aun mas fuerte que Assassin.

* * *

 _._

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR:**_ _Para los lectores intolerantes, ya se ha dicho que dejen de dejar comentarios anónimos ofensivos, si no les gusta este Fanfiction entonces no lo lean y dejen de molestar, desde el primer capítulo se ha dicho como iba a ser este Fanfic, así que dejen de insultar._

 _Toaneo07._


	181. Billy the kid

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin._

 **Identidad:** William H. Bonney, Billy the Kid.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: C_

 _Desenganche: C_

 _Batalla Continuación: D_

 _Disparo rápido: C. Mejor tiempo de reacción. En el rango C, Archer pudiera reaccionar a la acción de cualquier enemigo inmediatamente._

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Quick Draw:** _Conmoción y Pavor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Es la capacidad actualizada de los legendarios tiros rápidos Billy el Kid. Dependiendo de la agilidad y la suerte, la bala de Archer se puede disparar y golpear al enemigo antes de comenzar el ataque de su enemigo.

Esto, combinado con su habilidad **Disparo rápido** , da como resultado de casi siempre más rápido que su enemigo Archer. Sin embargo, la eficacia se reduce cuando se utiliza fuera de un ataque sorpresa.

* * *

 _._

 _ya corregi el error._

 _Toaneo07._


	182. Neferkaptah

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Neferkaptah.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: C (A)_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 _Creación de territorio: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Diálogo Animal: A_

 _Biblioteca del Conocimiento almacenado: A. La posesión del Libro de Thoth permite a Neferkaptah dibujar en cualquiera de los conocimientos que tiene de forma instantánea, sin necesidad de ningún tipo de verificación de suerte. En este nivel de idea, reforzada más allá de la capacidad mortal por la sabiduría de Thoth, absorbe todos los detalles acerca del mundo que lo rodea completamente inconsciente y memoriza la información a la perfección, la inscripción de todos los datos absorbidos en una proyección interiorizado de Thoth de Gran Casa de la Vida, que se añade a la Libro de Thoth a la muerte de Neferkaptah. Su recuperación es inmediata, su habilidad para hacer conexiones lógicas e ilógicas es indiscutible y su capacidad para extrapolar el conocimiento teórico es inmensa, siempre y cuando él posee el libro. En este nivel se tiene una forma virtual de los expertos de muchas especializaciones que abarcan las 42 categorías principales de conocimiento egipcio registrado, aunque la mayor parte de esto no es aplicable en una situación de combate._

 _Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad: C_

 _El conocimiento de respeto y armonía: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Libro de Thoth:** _Escrito sobre todo lo conocido._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Un poderoso tomo creado por el dios del conocimiento, Thoth. A pesar de que tiene muchas formas a través de muchos cuentos, de una biblioteca de más de 36.000 tomos de un manuscrito singular con todo el conocimiento de los dioses, esta forma es la de un rollo de papiro en el interior de un recipiente sellado. Se aumenta Mana de Caster de Rango C hasta Rango A, y las habilidades de Diálogo animal, Biblioteca del Conocimiento y de alta velocidad Divinas Palabras almacenados todos dependen de este Noble fantasma a existir dentro de ámbito de Caster de la posibilidad. Si esto se destruye pierde las dos primeras habilidades y sus Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad cae hasta el rango E.

Afortunadamente él ha aprendido de memoria la sabiduría necesaria para su alteración del Prana, así que si destruido su habilidad **conocimiento de respeto y armonía** es en buen estado. Él tomará un notable éxito a su conocimiento mágico también, pero ha asegurado que aprender personalmente una selección razonable de hechizos, desde los conceptos básicos hasta técnicas de combate más complejos. Es una pena que Neferkaptah no era un excelente mago antes de la adquisición del libro, o que él no tenía más tiempo con él en su primera vida, como los secretos de la verdadera magia se codifican en el tomo de los que van a buscarlos.

 **Nombre: Sekhem:** _Artefacto de ilusiones._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un armamento egipcio antiguo que la realeza usaba como arma y como instrumento de señalamiento de su divinidad. En este caso para Caster es un arma que controla las ilusiones, una alusión a los espejismos del desierto, tiene una base de verdad en la leyenda de Caster: La historia de Neferkaptah habla de un ladrón que irrumpió en su tumba para adquirir el Libro de Thoth y luego fue ahí donde se encontró con una hermosa mujer que tenía tan gran encanto que ella fue capaz de obligarlo a hacer toda clase de cosas terribles.

Al final todo el encuentro resultó ser una ilusión de empuje sobre el ladrón por el fantasma de Neferkaptah como una advertencia contra el robo del libro y la visión era tan terrible que el ladrón devolvió el libro sin usarlo. Este noble fantasma es la manifestación de que, una prisión mental que se puede llamar hacia abajo a nadie en el interior de la tumba de Neferkaptah a voluntad, es el poder de afectar la mente a un nivel que ignora incluso las protecciones divinas a tales efectos, el enemigo sentirá que sus fuerzas y sus funciones mentales disminuyen, si poseen habilidades como Contaminación mental en vez de ayudar a ver a través de las ilusiones sino empeora su irracionalidad, lo cual Sekhem es un noble fantasma de castigo, maldición e ilusiones.

Su debilidad es que solo afecta a quienes estén frente a Caster, si él fuera visto desde lejos por alguien no sería afectado por el poder de este noble fantasma debido a que no son objetivos de ella.

Este noble fantasma actúa de manera diferente si Caster es invocado ya sea en la clase Assassin o Rider.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	183. Enheduanna

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Archer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Enheduanna.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A++_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad: E-_

 _Lengua de Desconocido: A. La Habilidad otorgado a los Siervos quien magistralmente manejaban el lenguaje unificado en la vida. La reconstrucción inconsciente del conocimiento oculto a plena vista. La interpretación de los sueños, la verdadera adivinación, el instinto y el "sexto sentido" que advierte de las amenazas inminentes están todos abarcado dentro de esta habilidad. No utilizable bajo mejora de locura._

 _Afección de los dioses: B_

 _Divinidad (Falso): C. Después de su muerte fue considerada una figura semidivina._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nin-Me-Sar-Ra:** _La Exaltación de Inanna._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que representa la obra famosa de Berserker como también la razón de su breve expulsión, este noble fantasma es un ataque a base de la adoración de la diosa Inanna, es básicamente un grito supersónico de gran destrucción que repele todo a su paso, como Enheduanna fue invocada en la clase Berserker este noble fantasma es la ola de destrucción continua de gritos de Berserker directamente a sus enemigos, debido a que está representando a la adoración de la diosa Inanna entonces este noble fantasma está saturado de poder divino.

 **Nombre: Inanna:** _Reina del Cielo y de la Tierra._

 **Clase: Anti-ciudad.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma viene del nombre de Inanna, era la diosa sumeria del amor, la fertilidad, y la guerra, que Berserker recibió de parte de Sargón, quien había obtenido la llave de la puerta de babilonia absteniendo un montón de sus tesoros, de la cual se trata de un noble fantasma de gran poder que se manifiesta como una versión sumamente inferior a la espada de Ruptura, Ea.

Este noble fantasma es la manifestación de la exclamación "Después de la guerra con el amor trae fertilidad a la tierra devastada" por lo que es básicamente un ataque de aniquilación que destroza todo a los alrededores para dar paso una nueva tierra fértil y llena de vida. Para Berserker este noble fantasma es sagrado para la diosa que tanto adoro por lo que para usarlo se tiene que sacrificar un sello de comando ya que por un lado la mejora de locura de Berserker hace difícil para invocar este noble fantasma pero también debido a la adoración de la diosa Inanna.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	184. Xuanzang

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Xuanzang.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: A_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _El conocimiento de respeto y armonía: B_

 _Protección de la Fe: A ++_

 _Artes marciales chinas: C_

 _Doble invocación: B. Como Lancer._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Tripitaka:** _Tres reencarnaciones de la cigarra de oro._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C-A**

Un término budista tradicional que significa "tres cestas" o los tres recipientes en los que las escrituras budistas sagrados fueron almacenados originalmente, Tripitaka fue también el nombre a menudo atribuido al monje Xuanzang durante sus viajes para llevar los rollos de la India a China. Este Noble Fantasma toma la forma de la plantilla Shakujo llevado por Caster y representa las historias anecdóticas de que era una reencarnación de un discípulo de Buda, Cigarra Dorada.

El efecto de esta Noble Fantasma es almacenar "otros yo" en los cuatro aros realizados en el Shakujo; en este caso, la propia identidad de Caster y los de los tres discípulos que viajaban con se almacenan y accesible al sobrescribir parte de su propia identidad espiritual. Al acceder a sus encarnaciones almacenados, Caster puede transformar el Shakujo en las armas que sus tres discípulos habían esgrimidos en su viaje hacia el oeste lo que le permite el acceso a sus poderes y habilidades. Sin embargo, ya que sólo obtiene sus armas, que sólo es capaz de tocar una parte de sus habilidades en este formulario.

Para poder acceder a toda la potencia de sus discípulos, es necesario que Caster a "instalar" o equipar sus propias identidades en sí mismo, transformándolo en una existencia que no es ni monje ni discípulo, sino una amalgama de ambos. El coste de maná para una instalación completa es significativamente mayor, sobre todo en función de la calidad espiritual del discípulo que se invoca, por lo que este es el último recurso de Caster cuando sus propias habilidades son insuficientes.

 **Nombre: Yueya Chan:** _Espadas de las profundas arenas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

La tercera y menos de tres discípulos de Caster, el demonio de arena Sha Wujing toma la forma de la pala de un monje de oro, con una cuchilla de pala plana como en un extremo y una hoja de luna creciente en el otro. Habiendo sido tradicionalmente asociada a los ritos funerarios budistas por los monjes que viajaban, esta arma tiene poderosas propiedades de exorcismo y el efecto se amplifica aún más por el estado de Yueya Chan como el arma de Sha Wujing, que se convirtió en un arhat y avanzó hacia la iluminación a través de sus viajes con Caster. Como resultado, el efecto de purificación y el daño a esta Noble Fantasma contra cuerpos espirituales y especialmente Servants es mucho mayor.

En su forma con aparato, Caster adquiere atributos del propio Sha Wujing; sus extremidades se convierten en una textura oscura, arenosa como la arena mojada y sus vestidos se convierten en bata una armada de peregrino budista con el collar de un monje. Se vuelve significativamente más musculoso e imponente como su fuerza y la resistencia aumentan en un rango cada uno. Además, Caster adquiere las propiedades de la criatura de arena que le servían; textos tempranos sugieren que Sha Wujing había sido en realidad un Deva de arena y Caster es capaz de convertir su cuerpo en arena, lo que mejora su capacidad defensiva, mientras que en esta forma como él puede reformar y partes de dispersión o la totalidad de su cuerpo a voluntad.

Si bien no es un gran luchador en comparación con la forma instalado sus otros dos discípulos, el valor de esta forma es su tenacidad, gracias al cuerpo como la arena que fue capaz de sobrevivir empalamiento por siete hojas por cada día.

 **Nombre: Jiuchi Dingpa:** _Rastrillo del Desterrado Mariscal._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un rastrillo de nueve dientes de color verde jade y oro utilizado por el medio-cerdo Zhu Bajie cuando era un mariscal de los cielos, Jiuchi Dingpa conserva todo su poder y autoridad, incluso después de Zhu Bajie fue arrojado por su avaricia y lujuria. Dice que tiene fuego controlado y el hielo, que conserva el poder de congelar y quemar a discreción de Caster, lo que le permite debilitar y luego se funden los obstáculos en su camino y dificultando enormemente las defensas de cualquier cosa usada para proteger contra el rastrillo. Incluso pasivamente ejercido, tal es el poder de este rastrillo que la fuerza y la resistencia de Caster se incrementan en un rango cada uno, mientras que él está manejando este noble fantasma.

En su forma instalada, la masa mayor y el músculo de Caster se incrementan en gran medida, transformándolo incluso más que sus otras formas en una descomunal, hombre bestia-jabalí similares. Su pelo se oscurece a un tono negro y crece largo y peinado hacia atrás como una melena y su vestimenta se convierte en una armadura roja y pantalones verdes que apenas se ajusta a su nuevo cuerpo hinchado. Su fuerza y resistencia aumentan cada dos filas, mientras que en esta forma, a pesar de su agilidad se reduce en un rango debido a la menor disciplina y coordinación de Zhu Bajie.

De esta forma, Lanzador gana acceso a **fuerza monstruosa** de rango B +, que le permita además a encender en la batalla, pero el uso prolongado convierte su pensamiento a la de su antiguo discípulo, dejándolo más perezoso y menos capaz como la lucha y la transformación se prolonga si grifos en este pozo de fuerza. Extrañamente, debido al espíritu corrompido y la base de Zhu Bajie, ésta es también la forma menos costosa para Caster para mantener a sus tres discípulos. Si fuera sólo es más fiable, es probable sería como mucho de una carta de triunfo para Caster como el propio rey mono.

 **Nombre: Ru Yi Bang:** _Vara del Rey Mono._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

El mayor y más temible de los discípulos de Caster, el personal del rey mono es también el arma más poderosa en el arsenal de Caster. Un bastón mágico de hierro negro dorado con oro, se asemeja a un pilar encogido y reutilizados en un equipo chino. Las dimensiones del equipo son de libre maleable a voluntad de Caster, lo que le permite reducir o ampliar en cualquier momento. La extensión de la plantilla lleva tremenda fuerza, por lo que es un ataque de alta presión, así, y sigue siendo el mismo peso para Caster blandir pesar de que el peso que sienten los otros cambios para adaptarse a sus proporciones actuales.

En su forma instalada, Caster toma los atributos de Sun Wukong, el rey mono infame, aumentando su fuerza, resistencia y agilidad por dos filas completo cada uno. Caster vuelve vestido con pantalones anchos negro y rojo, cortado en las rodillas para dejar a sus peludos pies descalzos, y un chaleco rojo de pelaje blanco que deja su torso desnudo en su mayoría junto con una diadema de oro. Sus rasgos se vuelven más como animales, con los dientes colmillos y su cabello se vuelve marrón peludo y oscuro, con patillas pronunciadas y una barba de chivo, junto con la cola de un mono a juego.

Mientras que con aparato, que tiene acceso completo al cambiar de forma y destreza marcial del rey mono, haciendo de esta forma por un amplio margen a su más peligroso en términos de combate físico. Sin embargo, como la instalación de Jiuchi Dingpa, Noble esta Fantasma tiene un efecto distorsionador sobre Caster cuando se invoca; su personalidad se vuelve más malicioso y astuto en la batalla y gana acceso a **actividades subversivas y clarividencia** en rango A+ pero pierde **El conocimiento de respeto y armonía**. Como tal, es más reacio a utilizarlo, a pesar de que es de lejos el más eficaz Noble Fantasma; es más probable que recurrir a llamar a Zhu Bajie incluso cuando Sun Wukong es claramente la respuesta inicial más eficaz

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	185. Oisin

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Oisin.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A+_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Diálogo Animal: A_

 _Instinto: B_

 _Protección de las Hadas: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dord Fiann;** _Llamada de los Recuerdos._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: C-A**

El cuerno de caza de su padre, Fionn Mac Cumhaill, este cuerno de plata fue dicho para requerir tres hombres para levantar. Este cuerno en posesión de Rider representa su legado como el último superviviente de la Fianna; el equipo realiza en ella todos los recuerdos y la grandeza de sus aventuras en su apogeo como héroes. Según cuenta la leyenda, cuando San Patricio en duda la superioridad de la Era de los Dioses, el anciano Oisin probado por los principales asistente del santo al escondite del legendario cuerno, usarlo para llamar a un pájaro tan grande como una vaca para probar que el mundo de la Fianna había sido tres veces la de los tiempos modernos en todos los aspectos.

Como Noble Fantasma, la Dord Fiann conserva esa capacidad, que actúa como un foco de invocación que hace un llamamiento a los animales de la Edad de los dioses en sí. Rider no puede controlar directamente qué clase de bestias surgen para responder a la llamada del cuerno pero cada vez que el cuerno se jugó en la serie, hasta tres veces, las muestras serán cada vez mayores y más grandes serán convocados antes de la bocina se restablece de nuevo a sus valores base. En su máximo rendimiento, las criaturas invocadas por el beneficio de cuerno de resistencia a la magia significativa, además de su poder físico amplificada y la velocidad, pero el costo Prana para mantener cada convocan aumenta con cada nivel también.

 **Nombre: Embarr:** _Siempre magnifica tormenta._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

Último recurso de Rider, Embarr es el único animal que puede llamar a voluntad y se decía que había pertenecido a Lugh sí mismo. El caballo fue otorgado a él después de su estancia en Tir na Nog por una princesa de hadas que había caído en el amor con el bardo joven justo. Se dice que han protegido Oisin desde el paso del tiempo en el mundo de los mortales.

Mientras Rider es la cima de esta bestia fae no puede ser dañada de ninguna manera. Junto con las energías mágicas y tormenta perpetua que hace estragos en sus cascos, Rider es una fuerza a tener en cuenta una vez que se invoca este Noble Fantasma y puede luchar con Embarr durante el tiempo que su Maestro puede soportar el gasto de Prana de su montura.

En lugar de verdadera invencibilidad, sin embargo, sólo se desplaza Embarr las heridas infligidas a cuerpo espiritual de Rider a un tiempo futuro; el momento en que desmonta, las lesiones infligidas durante su duración se aplican al instante como el mundo corrige la discrepancia. Debido a que las heridas no son realmente afectadas antes del desmontaje, Rider no puede ser preventivamente sanado para compensar el efecto de esta Noble Fantasma y en caso de que sufra una lesión mortal, sólo estará protegido hasta que se desmonta o Prana de su Maestro se ha agotado. Como resultado, esto es cierto el último recurso de Rider, un Noble Fantasma que le permite ganar o dibujar, incluso una batalla imposible de ganar de otra manera en el costo final de su vida.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	186. Enmebaragesi

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Enmebaragesi (Enishibbaragesi)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la Magia: B_

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: A+_

 _Carisma: A._

 _Protección de flechas: C -_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Namenanise:** _Supremo poder decretará para ti para siempre._

 **Clase: Anti-Fortaleza**

 **Rango: A++**

Una de las armas originales que por todos los medios debe estar dentro de la tesorería que algunos de rey pero fue devuelto a su propietario original durante la duración de su convocatoria. Es el símbolo de la "autoridad divina" concedida a Enmebaragesi por el gran dios sumerio Enlil sobre su establecimiento de la ciudad de Nippur como el centro de la fe sumeria dedicada al culto de Enlil. Si Merodac es la "espada del pecado original " que confiere autoridad a la que afirma que, Namenanise es la "espada de la investidura original" que delega la autoridad de una figura suprema, no importa si su portador se lo merece o no. Se puede considerar como el prototipo de todas las espadas legendarias otorgadas por entidades divinas, como Durandal y Zulfiqar, así como todos los otros símbolos de autoridad divina como Gordius rueda de Iskander.

El componente único verdaderamente tangible de la espada es la empuñadura; un conjunto de piezas de oro y hierro meteórico dispuestas juntas como un rompecabezas en tres dimensiones en un agarre de dieciocho centímetros de largo, más o menos en forma de reloj de arena. El guardia es un disco de oro irregular, más gruesa cerca del centro, con el nombre del Señor del Aire, Enlil grabado en escritura cuneiforme en su superficie. A diferencia de Aire Invisible de Arturia, Namennanise es una lámina hecha de aire; un vórtice contenida doce centímetros de ancho y uno de ciento y ocho centímetros de largo. Esta es la "forma" de la hoja y por lo tanto no puede ser manipulado o modificado de cualquier manera.

Mientras Enmebaragesi lleva el arma en su persona, que actúa como una segunda fuente de Prana, la recopilación de la energía residual de las estrellas mientras entregado por su radiación natural. La cantidad de Prana recibido de esta manera no es en absoluto suficiente para hacer Enmebaragesi autosuficiente: es equivalente a la Acción Independiente de Rango B- y la afluencia de la energía se interrumpe cada vez que Enmebaragesi está en el interior y por lo tanto oculta a la luz de las estrellas . Si la entrada de Prana de su Maestro es suficiente, Enmebaragesi probablemente utilice esta entrada adicional para mejorar su tasa de recuperación durante la batalla, que es más o menos comparable a la recepción de un rango en marcha en el parámetro de resistencia.

Es el mismo principio que los combustibles segundo uso de Namenanise como una herramienta destructiva. Tras la invocación de su nombre Namenanise convoca rápidamente no sólo Prana, pero todas las otras formas de radiación electromagnética emitida por los cuerpos celestes visibles. La energía no se tira a través de distancias luz-año, pero en última instancia 'invoca' instantáneamente con el poder de los espíritus divinos que desafía las leyes físicas. Independientemente de su origen, la energía celestial se une poco a poco en una columna del resplandor blanco brillante, que se desató a continuación, en un ataque deslizar como una onda de energía arrasa con una superficie cónica del efecto que destruye todo a su paso.

Es después de todo un arma divina implacable intención de aplastar toda oposición; ambas ciudades-estados y ejércitos enteros se reducirán a cenizas bajo su poder. Aunque su poder sublime supera incluso a la de la mayor de las espadas sagradas, su velocidad significativamente menor es su mayor debilidad. Debido a que se basa principalmente en la energía procedente de fuentes externas, el costo Prana a Enmebaragesi es sorprendentemente bajo, pero el arma en sí se limita a un tal descarga para cada período de veinticuatro horas del día.

 **Nombre: Eduranki:** _primitivo templo del Poder Real, construido en tierra sagrada._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

La prenda real de la reina divinamente ordenada de todas las tierras. Al elevar el gran templo de Nippur al rey de los dioses, Enlil, fue investido con la prueba del favor divino; un traje de oro de la armadura de imponente belleza y poder. La propia reina se convierte en un templo, el símbolo de la presencia de los dioses y su soberanía sobre todos los asuntos mundanos.

Mientras Enmebaragesi viste esta armadura, ella no puede ser dañada por las armas ordinarias, sin importar quién los maneja. Sólo armamentos comparables a los misterios divinos, posiblemente, puede aspirar a perforar la sólida defensa proporcionada por el templo. Sus capacidades defensivas son de ninguna manera inferior a los de la armadura usada por el Rey de los Héroes.

Sin embargo, Eduranki no es una mera herramienta defensiva: es la representación de la voluntad de los dioses para preservar el orden natural del mundo. La armadura es un "templo" y el "templo" es un "campo delimitado" que impone aún más la "mármol" natural que es el mundo y rechaza todas las violaciones de los procesos naturales. Tanto la magia y la verdadera magia se vuelven inútiles por el portador de Eduranki.

Incluso los misterios cristalizados que han dado a un registro permanente en el mundo tienen su eficacia reducida cuando se utiliza contra el portador de Eduranki. Ambos rangos en la Divinidad y las habilidades o efectos que niegan el efecto de la Divinidad niegan el efecto de Eduranki, permitiendo que el objeto de utilizar la totalidad de su arsenal de poderes sobrenaturales contra Enmebaragesi sin detrimento.

Naturalmente, Gilgamesh afirmó una vez que adquirió esta armadura después de su conquista de Kish. Sin embargo, no puede utilizarlo como él ha dado la espalda a los dioses. Eso no quiere decir que va a tolerar la vista de esta en las manos de su antiguo dueño, sin embargo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	187. Ogier el danés

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Ogier el danés.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 _Protección de las hadas: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Curtana:** _Espada de viento del corte sin filo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

La espada del viento divino.

Aunque no es tan grande como Durandal o Joyeuse, sigue siendo una espada hermana para ellos y como tal lleva el aspecto de "inquebrantable" en ella. Incluso si la energía mágica de Saber se agota, la espada no perderá su filo que corta a través de una armadura normal con facilidad.

Sin embargo, el verdadero poder de esta espada reside en su estructura hueca y agujeros verticales a los lados de la hoja. Siempre oscilado, las capturas de hoja, acelera y libera un torrente de viento que va a derrocar a los opositores y enviado enemigos más débiles de vuelo de distancia.

Gracias al origen divino de la hoja, el momento en que el viento entra en la hoja, lo que gana el aspecto de la "Divina Retribución" y por lo tanto, se hace semejante a un viento demoníaco que se propaga el miedo entre los enemigos. Cualquier enemigo azotada por el viento de la Curtana debe tener un cheque en contra de su resistencia a la magia. Si no, se ven obligados a huir del campo de batalla inmediatamente.

Aunque comparten el nombre, se diferencia de La Espada de Misericordia Confesada.

 **Nombre: Sauvagine:** _La pluma en la Escala._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Una espada que amplifica lo que toca.

Una espada débil y frágil que se ve más como una pluma, su verdadero poder reside en cómo se engaña a las escalas de equilibrio. Al golpear con ella cualquier ataque mágico que está a punto de llevarse a cabo, se crea la ilusión de que el ataque aun no habiendo sido llenado, similar conmutación la "pena" a la de una pluma.

El mundo fija este inmediatamente por volver a hacer lo que se suponía iba a hacer y de hecho se ha hecho. Así el poder de ataque de la capacidad se ha duplicado para el siguiente ejercicio. El efecto se puede aplicar a cualquier tipo de hechizos ofensivos, pero sólo de tipo ataque directo Nobles Fantasmas puede y se verá afectada por Sauvagine.

La espada en sí no es para el combate directo, y eventualmente se romperá si se usa muchas veces en contra de un arma real.

 **Nombre: Jeunesse d'une fée:** _El que se mantiene siempre joven._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Una bendición de los jóvenes que toma la forma de un anillo.

Un regalo de una gran reina de las hadas, el anillo es usado por Saber en su dedo índice derecho. Este anillo es la fuente de vigor juvenil de Saber y la resistencia casi infinitas y eliminarlo hará su habilidad personal sufre una pérdida de un rango.

Una vez en un día, Saber puede activar el poder mágico almacenado del anillo con el fin de curarse a sí mismo. El anillo en realidad no cura las heridas sufridas por Saber pero él se rebobina hasta el primer turno de la batalla, lo que elimina todo el daño que ha tomado y la fatiga que ha sufrido.

Después, el anillo de hadas no puede ser utilizado de nuevo en 24 horas, a fin de que absorba el maná ambiente en los alrededores. Un lugar con más maná acelerará el proceso de recuperación del anillo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	188. Ekalavya

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Ekalavya.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: C_

 _Resistencia a la Magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instinto: A_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Vitrificación: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Mestika Ampal:** _El Anillo Guardián de Acero._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Un artefacto mágico potente transmite a través de la familia jefe Nisadhan. Este anillo embebido es una defensiva Noble Fantasma pasiva capaz de soportar una amplia variedad de ataques dañinos sobre su persona; incluso puede revivir a Archer después de ser golpeado por Arjuna en innumerables ocasiones. Sin embargo, el efecto se puede romper de forma permanente cortando el dedo en el que reside; Krishna hizo esto a través de la astucia y la transfirió a Arjuna, en efecto, lo que el príncipe Pandava verdaderamente inmortal.

 **Nombre: Fake Danurveda:** _El auto camino del arco._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Tocado por las meditaciones de Archer, oraciones y alabanzas, los dioses inculcaron este conocimiento directamente en la mente de Ekalavya. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de aprendizaje formal, Archer no puede utilizar este conocimiento al máximo. Este Noble Fantasma, cuando se invoca, mejorará sus atributos físicos por dos rangos durante una hora; entonces no se puede invocar de nuevo durante dos días.

 **Nombre: Kutte Dhanu:** _El arco que silencia al perro._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este Noble Fantasma sólo puede invocarse si Ekalavya es convocado a la clase Archer. Este arco otra manera sin complicaciones puede ser despedido con una precisión extrema y Archer se dice que es capaz de golpear y llenar un blanco cereza tamaño con diez flechas con este arco. También tiene otro efecto; cualquier Servant golpeado con diez flechas sueltos de este arco se aleja en un estupor semejante a la muerte. Cualquiera flecha es lo suficientemente letal para matar a un ser humano mundano y de dos a cuatro disparos es todo lo que se necesita para matar a un mago.

 **Accesible solamente en la clase Saber:**

 **Nombre: Arjuna Hatyara:** _El asesino de Arjuna._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C (A++)**

Esta espada otra manera sin complicaciones ha talado el Arjuna campeón del poder divino, cuando se batió en duelo Ekalavya sobre Anggrahini, la esposa de Ekalavya. Sus poderes se puede decir que más de un testimonio de la destreza y los esfuerzos que la propia arma de Archer; Su rango sube un nivel para cada condición relevante:

1\. Si Ekalavya fue convocado como una clase Saber o no.

2\. La presencia de Mestika Ampal.

3\. La activación de Fake Danurveda.

4\. Si el enemigo tiene un rango de divinidad de al menos B.

Su rango máximo es A ++, pero si Ekalavya es tan desesperada como para sobrecargarlo con el Prana, se puede lograr el poder God Slayer inconmensurable por un breve instante.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	189. Ishikawa Goemon

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Ishikawa Goemon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : D

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Actividades subversivas: B_

 _Desenganche: C_

 _Ninjutsu: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kagebayashi:** _Grito de los Dragones Gemelos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D (A)**

Kagebayashi es un juego de dos Katana de forma extraña. Normalmente reconocido como un Noble Fantasma rango D sin poderes inusuales, las dos cuchillas están diseñados para trabajar juntos al unísono para funcionar brevemente como Un Noble Fantasma de rango A. Si bien no existe una base histórica para esta leyenda, Goemon se ha representado en el folclore después de su muerte por haber robado estas espadas gemelas que eran el tesoro del Shogunato Ashikaga y el pensamiento de poseer gran poder mágicas cuando se combinan.

Assassin normalmente opta por luchar con sólo una de las espadas como su hoja de elección, confiando en su habilidad y capacidad escurridizas para escapar de la confrontación real, pero su verdadero estilo de lucha cuando se presiona es para empuñar las cuchillas en perfecta sincronía. La segunda hoja se asemeja a un tenedor de sintonía romo y golpear un blanco con la hoja hace que el receptor para resonar a una frecuencia en particular durante unos segundos. Cualquier cosa que resuena en esta frecuencia se considera que tiene un valor defensivo de cero y se puede cortar por la primera hoja en el nivel de un Noble Fantasma de rango A, permitiendo a Assassin para escindir fácilmente la mayoría de las defensas en un solo ataque sucesiva después de anular la guardia con la segunda hoja.

El nombre de este Noble Fantasma se deriva de un término de Kabuki para la "Orquesta Oculto" y está destinado a hacer referencia a fondo kabuki tanto de Goemon, además de ser escuchado en el acto de su único fallido de asesinato en la vida.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	190. Ravana 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Ravana.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento:_ Mal legal.

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C+++_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C._

 _Protección de la Fe: A+_

 _Ignorancia: C._

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Chandrahas:** _Sonrisa de la Luna_

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: B**

La espada otorgada a Ravana por Shiva. Su nombre hace referencia a su hoja en forma de luna creciente, que recuerda a una sonrisa.

Esta espada aparte de su excelente calidad y poder tiene la ventaja de ser capaz de duplicarse en ocho formas de diferente forma (correspondientes a las fases lunares). Cada copia tiene la habilidad de poder romper a través de defensas de su mismo rango o menor. Pero su mayor ventaja es que a pesar de ser solo un Noble fantasma, se puede usar como Fantasma roto 8 veces (sacrificando una copia en cada ocasión).

 **Nombre: Vimana Pushpaka:** _O sol, carro divino de poder._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Carro volador creado por el dios de manualidades para Kubera, dios de la riqueza. Después de Ravana derrotó Kubera y sus tropas, convirtió este carro en su trofeo y buque personal. Potente motor de guerra armado con análogos antiguos de ametralladoras y bombas nucleares. A diferencia del modelo original, este Vimana se modificó para aumentar su durabilidad. Esta actualización permite el uso de ataques basados en energía demoniaca que puede arrasar un ejército en un santiamén, es mucho más fuerte que las versiones de otros héroes e incluso la Proto-version que el rey de los héroes, Gilgamesh, posee, porque esta versión es única en su tipo.

 **Nombre: Tapasya:** _Oh, Shiva, te entrego mi cuerpo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

La bendición concedida a Ravana tras miles de años en penitencia a Shiva. Después cortar su cabeza diez veces, él fue recompensado con el elixir de inmortalidad, el cual se le prohibió que tomara. Sin embargo, este podría ser almacenado en su ombligo. Esto lo concedió completa invulnerabilidad contra dioses, serpientes, demonios, y otros seres sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, Ravana fue bastante engreído y decidió no incluir al hombre en la lista de seres contra los que poseería invulnerabilidad, ya que veía a estos con desprecio y como inferiores.

Este Noble Fantasma provoca que el daño producido por cualquier ser con algún rango de divinidad, de demonio o de monstruo se vea reducido a la mitad de su verdadero poder. Debido a que Ravana también fue recompensado con la devolución de las diez cabezas que se había cortado durante la penitencia, el Noble Fantasma le confiere de una habilidad similar a la **God Hand** de **Heracles Berserker**. Hasta que el elixir dentro de su ombligo no se evapore o hasta que Ravana no sea decapitado diez veces, el no morirá.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	191. Tom a Lincoln 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas:_ Berserker.

 **Identidad:** Tom a Lincoln, el bastardo Pendragon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Prana Burst: C_

 _Protección de las hadas: C_

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 _Eterno maestro de armas: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Black Knight:** _Caballero protegido por la oscuridad._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un Noble fantasma a honor a uno de sus hijos, en este caso, el Black Knight, su hijo nacido con la reina Anglitora. Al activar esta armadura Saber adquiere unos beneficios como tal su **Mejora de locura** , su **Prana Burst** y su **Eterno maestro de armas** aumentan a rango B+ como también sus atributos adquieren atributos demoniacos por lo tanto puede causar daño a seres puros o de alineación buena legal.

Aunque en el uso de este noble fantasma no se podrá usar los otros al mismo tiempo.

 **Nombre: Faerie Knight:** _Caballero protegido por las hadas._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un Noble fantasma a honor a uno de sus hijos, en este caso, el Faerie Knight, su hijo nacido con la reina de las hadas Caelia. Al activar esta armadura Saber adquiere unos beneficios, su **Prana Burst, Resistencia a la magia** y **protección de las hadas** aumentan a rango B+ como también sus ataques adquieren atributo santo por lo tanto ser capaz de causar daño incurable a seres malignos o de alineación malvado o caóticos.

Aunque en el uso de este noble fantasma no se podrá usar los otros al mismo tiempo.

 **Nombre: Calesvol:** _Espada a honor de mi hermoso padre._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

El mayor orgullo de Saber, esta espada que recibe uno de los nombres alternativos de Excalibur, es básicamente una espada hecha de los restos destrozados de Caliburn gracias a la ayuda de Merlín Ambrosius que tomo las piezas rotas de Caliburn y las unió para hace una nueva espada, si Caliburn está basado en la espada Gram entonces Calesvol está basado en Balmung, en otra palabra es casi en su totalidad la antigua espada Caliburn pero en una nueva forma y un poco más débil pero eso no le quita lo majestuoso que es.

Es un noble fantasma que solamente puede ser invocado cuando se cancelan las dos armaduras u otros noble fantasmas de Saber dejando a la vista su apariencia al mundo, la espada es tan filosa que destroza cualquier protección excepto noble fantasma y es capaz de absorber la energía residual de la zona y la concentra para después lanzarla en una onda de energía de luz que destroza todo a su paso.

 **Nombre:** **Collbrande:** _Espada de piedra de mi hermoso padre._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

Una espada hecha que fue hecho de los restos destruidos de la espada Seure de Arthur Pendragon y fue rehecha en Collbrande, la espada hermana de Calesvol, si la espada Calesvol está basada en Balmung entonces Collbrande está basada en Nothung. Esta espada fue usada para asesinar al gigante Golapas por lo cual se le dota la habilidad de alterar la casualidad para matar a enemigos de saber que poseen más fuerza que él.

A diferencia de Calesvol no se necesita negar las armaduras de Saber para usar este noble fantasma pero no se podrá usar su poder final de crear una onda de energía mágica que levantara un centenar de picas hacia el enemigo, es ahí cuando se pronuncia su nombre que se necesita desactivar las dos armaduras de Saber.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	192. Parashurama

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Parashurama

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A.

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Eterno armas Maestrazgo: A ++_

 _Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ananta Sastragara:** _Armonía infinita de los dioses._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Principal Fantasma Noble de Parashurama y uno de los más versátiles Nobles fantasmas en su aplicación. Se puede acceder a casi todos los armamentos (armas, escudos, mantras y el armamento conceptuales, por nombrar algunos) de los tiempos védica (más o menos, la parte media de la edad de los dioses) en plenas facultades y con todas sus leyendas. Arma favorita de Parasurama es Parashu, que es el hacha otorgada por él de parte de Vishnu. Tener todos esos armamentos significa que Parashurama también es competente de manejar y la lucha contra todos ellos.

Sólo hay un armamento védico que Parashurama no podía llamar de esta Noble fantasma: Pashupatastra, arma personal de Shiva. El otro inconveniente es probablemente su gran (pero no inmanejable) Costo Prana. También, hacer un llamamiento a la que las armas que normalmente tiene que cantar su verdadero nombre y varias pujas para apaciguar a los dioses en la concesión del uso de dicha arma pero **Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad** de Parashurama anula la mayor parte de este requisito y reduce el tiempo de invocación inmensamente.

Convocatoria de Parashurama como Caster le consigue una versatilidad única en el uso de Ananta Sastragara. En esta clase, se puede convocar a todos los brazos védicos que tiene conocimiento sin importar el tipo. En las clases Caballeros, Parashurama tendría unas estadísticas más altas en general, pero sólo podía recurrir a clases específicas de armas (espadas para Saber, arcos y proyectiles para Archer, lanzas y jabalinas para Lancer), así como la pérdida de la habilidad **Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad** (excepto en relación de convocar a las armas; él todavía puede convocar cualquier arma desde el interior del Noble fantasma como un equivalente de la acción de movimiento). Como Berserker, sus estadísticas serán las más altas debido a **Mejora de locura** , pero se limita a solo Parashu; También perdería las Palabras Divinas de alta velocidad.

* * *

 _._

 _Este sujeto tenía otro noble fantasma pero era ridículamente fuerte, él es fuerte en su leyenda pero Wow._

 _Toaneo07._


	193. Fergus Mac Roich

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Fergus Mac Roich.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: C-_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Prana Burst: A_

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 _Protección de las Hadas: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Leochain:** _Espada de Fergus._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D+**

La espada manejada por Saber pero no tan famosa como su otra espada, su habilidad se deriva de su poder de crear un corte a una cierta distancia del balanceo, básicamente si Saber hace un movimiento de su espada a unos tres metros lejos de su oponente igual dicho objetivo recibe el corte al menos que usa un arma para detener el corte, básicamente este noble fantasma sirve para acortar la distancia lanzando su corte.

 **Nombre: Caladbolg:** _La espada de arcoíris._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Una de las famosas espadas mágicas de la mitología celta. Una espada considerada como el prototipo de Excalibur. De manera similar a la espada del Rey de los Caballeros, que fue forjada por manos de hadas en la tierra de los espíritus (Sídhe).

Cuando se emplea como un Noble Fantasma, esta espada mueve el espacio cada vez que es blandida. Como tal, se trata de un arma capaz de no sólo repeler los ataques físicos, sino también ataques inter-dimensionales por medio de la interrupción espacial. Valores de daño se aplican por separado; una del ataque de las armas y otro para la interrupción espacial.

A pesar de la reproducción de un fenómeno de alta calidad tales como interferencia espacial, el consumo de Prana de este Noble Fantasma es sorprendentemente bajo y consecutiva sin el reabastecimiento del Maestro es posible.

Esta es una digresión, pero por alguna razón un resplandor de color arco iris es emitida por el espacio que ha sido cortado por Caladbolg.

Debido al poder de esta espada al ser mostrada hace que quien la ve reconozca la identidad de Saber, por ello usa su otra espada.

 **Nombre: Caladbolg:** _La espada arcoíris que determina la victoria._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+**

Carta de triunfo de Fergus. Un uso alternativo de Caladbolg organizado por la combinación de las cualidades inherentes de este Noble Fantasma con sus propias habilidades. Prana Burst se aplica en gran medida a la espada con el fin de ampliar sus prestaciones.

El aumento de Prana inyectada se libera de la hoja en forma de un destello de luz. Dicha flash puede actuar como un medio para transmitir efecto cortador espacial de Caladbolg. En la práctica, es como si la hoja se está extendiendo, proyectada por medio de la luz.

Consumo de Prana se vuelve considerablemente alto, pero ambos rango de potencia y eficaz destructiva también aumentan a niveles escandalosos.

En las leyendas, Fergus utilizó para cortar simultáneamente hasta la cima de tres colinas vecinas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	194. Sarutobi Sasuke

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Sarutobi Sasuke.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B._

 _Ninjutsu (Koga): A_

 _Dialogo animal (monos): B. solo puede hablar con monos._

 _Monstruo inocente: D. Debido a su leyenda adquiere características de un mono además de parte de su apariencia._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Diez bravos de Sanada:** _Grupo de ninjas, honor en batalla._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma se trata de la invocación de los diez Shinobis más famosos que sirvieron a Sanada Yukimura y que Assassin lucho junto durante larga batallas, algunas veces se dice que fue de hecho el líder del grupo.

Estos guerreros tienen acción independiente de rango C y Fuerza con agilidad de Servant en rango D+, estos al ser derrotado en este modo no podrán ser invocados de nuevo. Los espíritus heroicos llamado son Kirigakure Saizo, Miyoshi Seikai, Anayama Kosuke, Unno Rokuro, Kakei Jizo, Nezu Jinpachi, Mochizuki Rokuro, Yuri Kamanosuke. Cada uno están versados en las artes Shinobis y actúan como personas independientes por lo cual no son simples siervos sino guerreros que juntos podrían hacerle a un Servant aún más fuerte que Assassin.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	195. Abdul alhazred

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Caster

 _Clases alternativas: ninguna._

 **Identidad** : Abdul alhazred.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico malvado_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: E+_

 _Suerte: C-_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Contaminación mental: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Al Azif:** _El libro maldito de todos los secretos._

 **Clase: Soporte/Anti-Mundo.**

 **Rango: EX**

Este Grimorio es la versión original del infame Necronomicon. En sus páginas se encuentran los secretos del universo que le fueron transmitidos por los dioses exteriores a Caster por lo que en él se hallan la mayoría de los más peligrosos hechizos de todo el universo siendo algunos tan potentes que no solo pueden destruir a un gran grupo de personas sino al mundo entero sin problemas. Pero tiene el contrapeso de que mientras más lo usa Caster mas va perdiendo su cordura y su vida por lo que él debe ser cuidadoso con su uso.

 **Nombre: Eldritch:** _Invocación de los horrores Extradimencionales._

 **Clase: Anti Unidad/ Anti ejercito**

 **Rango A+++**

Este Noble fantasma le permite a Caster invocar a horrores interdimensionales, quienes son algunas de las criaturas más poderosas y peligrosas del universo (pudiendo las más poderosas destruir a un TYPE/aristoteles sin problemas) estando entre ellas los vampiros estelares y los sabuesos de tindalos. Pero al igual que con él Al Azif Caster debe ser cuidadoso con su uso ya que la criatura invocada puede rebelarse contra el si este no es cuidadoso o es demasiado poderosa destruyéndolo sin problemas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	196. Masamune

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Masamune.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Elemento de construcción: A. Su capacidad de crear espadas es tal que aun siendo un Saber es capaz de forjar nuevas espadas sin nombres con atributos de noble fantasma._

 _Conocimiento de muchas artes: D_

 _Vitrificación: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Honjo Masamune:** _Espada divina asesina de corte definitivo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Es una espada santa que tiene la habilidad de cortar todo lo que está a su paso, incluso aquello que nunca debería de ser cortado, junto con la espada Muramasa son las espadas definitivas de cortes de todo Japón.

Tiene una habilidad única en la cual nombrado las otras espadas que Saber hizo en vida estas mismas aparecerán junto con hongo Masamune para lanzar un corte cada una, las espadas son: Fudo Masamune, Hocho Masamune y Kotegiri Masamune, lo que significa que este noble fantasma se convierte en cuatro ondas cortantes capaces de cortar cualquier obstáculo.

 **Nombre: Yawarakai-Te:** _Espada con filo que corta lo que es correcto._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

La espada que Saber hizo durante su desafío de Muramasa, esta espada jamás cortara a todo aquello que no ha hecho el mal y todo lo que es inocente. Lo contrario se aplica, todo aquellos que han hecho mal serán cortados por esta espada pero su corte no es solo un corte simple sino es la manifestación de la palabra "corte" básicamente es el poder de cortar lo que sea incluso lo que es imposible de cortar, todo si el objetivo es maligno, debido a que es un corte absoluto no hay obstáculo para cumplir con su cometido, es un corte que altera el espacio-tiempo para traer corte lo que no es inocente y maligno. Es un noble fantasma de asesinato puro que supera el Tsubame Gaeshi o Gae Bolg y demás armas de asesinatos absoluto.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	197. Nefertari

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Nefertari Meritmut.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: C_

 _Experto en muchas artes: A_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Afección de los dioses: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sekhem:** _Dos armas vuelta a los dioses._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como dos sistro, el cual era un instrumento sagrado en el antiguo Egipto. Tal vez se originó en el culto de Bastet, fue utilizado en las danzas y ceremonias religiosas, en el caso con Lancer estos dos sistros son las armas que permiten el llamado de las manifestaciones elementales de dioses egipcios, los cuales tuvieron contacto con Lancer, se manifiesta los poderes divinos de los dioses Taweret, Thoth y Nut, lo que significa que se llaman una oleada de viento, un ataque de magia y ráfagas de viento.

 **Nombre: Ankh:** _Artefacto del aliento, símbolo de lo divino._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

El Ankh normalmente es un artefacto sagrado para los egipcios pero el caso de Lancer es diferente porque recibió un Ankh de parte del mismo dios Hathor, lo que le convierte en su noble fantasma y la razón del porque fue invocada como un Lancer, es un bastón con tener en el extremo el símbolo del que su nombre se basa, es un arma que se basa en la tierra egipcia en si porque el símbolo Ankh representa toda la mitología egipcia, su poder es tal que al chocar suelo causa un terremoto de gran poder y desde el mismo suelo surgiría un millar de árboles que atacaran al enemigo, estos árboles en si no desaparecerán aun después de su invocación debido a que este noble fantasma representa el aliento de la vida como también un tributo a la diosa Hathor, la diosa de la vida y fertilidad entre otros dominios, los árboles y plantas es al representación de lo que es vida, por lo cual su manifestación es permanente.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	198. Diomedes

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Diomedes.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B++_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B_

 _Campeón Divino: A +. Indica el estado del Lancer como el campeón de una deidad, en este caso Atenea. Al igual que su padre, Lancer recibió las bendiciones de la diosa de la sabiduría. Sin embargo, ella estaba mucho más cerca de él que su padre o cualquier otro héroe de Grecia. Ella personalmente les ayudó en algunas situaciones, incluso frente a otros dioses para defender Lancer. Esta habilidad le otorga efectos similares a las habilidades Valentía, Ojo de la Mente (falso) y el instinto. También posee Ojos místicos que le permiten detectar cualquier Servant (o cualquier ser en realidad) con Divinidad y le otorga un bono a la suerte en contra de tales Servants y seres._

 _Divinidad (Falso): C._

 _Tácticas militares: C +_

 _Equitación: B +_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Dory Tis Athinas:** _regalo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

La lanza utilizada por Lancer en la Guerra de Troya, que ha sido bendecido por Atenea y que utilizó para realizar su mayor hazaña: ser el ser humano (sin sangre divina en absoluto) de dañar a dos dioses en el mismo día. Fue con esta lanza que Lancer daño tanto a la diosa del amor, Afrodita y el dios de la guerra, Ares, unas horas alejados unos de otros y con la que habría matado al campeón de Troya, Héctor, si no fuera por la intervención del todopoderoso Zeus. Cuando se utiliza en el combate, la lanza causará una pérdida de un rango a cualquier Noble Fantasma utilizada para tratar de defender en contra de ella. Cuando se utiliza en contra de cualquier Servant con la Divinidad del Rango C o superior, los parámetros de Lancer todos se incrementaron en un rango y en caso de que sean lanzados contra un siervo con la Divinidad de Rango A, la lanza tendrá el mismo poder que si se hubiera utilizado como un fantasma roto, sin embargo, que no ha sido roto.

 **Nombre: Allagí Panoplía:** _Un Comercio Desleal._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Lancer no sólo era el más valiente y el segundo guerrero más fuerte en la guerra de Troya, sino también la segunda más astuto, sólo por detrás de Ulises. Esto se ejemplifica por sus hazañas que muestran qué tan inteligente que realmente era. Entre estas hazañas es el comercio entre Lancer y el guerrero troyano Glauco. Lancer engañó a Glauco en el canje de su armadura de oro para la armadura de bronce que Lancer llevaba. Este Noble Fantasma sólo se puede utilizar en la batalla. Lancer escogerá una pieza de equipo a su enemigo está usando y una pieza de equipo que él mismo está utilizando.

Hasta el final de su conflicto actual se intercambiarán los equipos entre ambos Servants. Por lo tanto, Lancer poseerá cualquier tema que eligió de su objetivo y el objetivo tendrá que usar lo Lancer eligió entre sus propios equipos. Sin embargo, Lancer es incapaz de utilizar las propiedades especiales de un Noble Fantasma de Rango A o superior (así, por ejemplo, puede usar Excalibur como una espada, pero no puede usar su poder anti-fortaleza). Una vez que cualquiera de los Servants muere o retirarse de la batalla, su equipo volverá a su propietario. Este Noble Fantasma no puede ser usado en su contra Servants afectadas por Mejora de locura.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	199. Cormac Mac Airt

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Cormac Mac Airt.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C+++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C+++_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Diálogo Animal: D_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Instinto: B_

 _Protección de las Hadas: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Crimall:** _El aullido de las colinas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una lanza que se ajusta de acuerdo con la condición del objetivo. Esta es una lanza que al momento de dejar una herida causa una maldición que causa debilidad física al enemigo dependiendo de su suerte, si por ejemplo la suerte es de rango C entonces la debilidad del enemigo hace que sus estadísticas excepto mana y suerte bajen automáticamente a rango C- pero si por casualidad la suerte es de rango E entonces las estadísticas de todos cae a rango E pero si la suerte es mayor o igual a rango B este noble fantasma no funcionara.

Para liberarse de la maldición Lancer tiene que estar muerto o que esta lanza haya sido destruida.

 **Nombre: Croda:** _El poder del domador._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Un Noble Fantasma creado para trabajar a la par con Crimall. Actúa como una defensa de emergencia, aumentando la resistencia y mana de Lancer por un numeral (+) cada vez que el enemigo anota un golpe en el portador. Si bien hace que Lancer sea más fuerte por cada golpe que recibe tiene un nivel base, hasta que llegue a rango B+ automáticamente se regresa las estadísticas a su estado normal y así tendrá que esperare a que se repita el aumento de poder.

* * *

 _._

 _Este no es mi mejor trabajo pero fue hecho de rapidez._

 _Toaneo07._


	200. Especial: Siete espíritus heroicos

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

 **Aquí está el capítulo 200, solo falta otro cien más y término con el fic. Wow, sí que me he esmerado en esto. Aquí les dejo un especial.**

* * *

Un hombre de cabello azul con mechones blanco vistiendo una armadura irlandesa de color azul con negro saltaba de edificio a edificio concentrado en su misión.

Lancer se movía a alta velocidad a través de los edificios de los grandes rascacielos de toda Shinjuku con una agilidad digna de admirarse además de un sigilo notable pero si no fuera porque poseía una lanza de color borgoña en su mano uno pensaría de é como un Assassin, su velocidad era superior, a un solo paso ya había trapazado la distancia de un edificio y seguía más, su apuro era entendible si se sabía del porque estaba tan apurado.

La muerte.

Mucha y mucha muerte.

Su master era una simple profesora excéntrica que termino en esa guerra por accidente. Hay alguien por ahí que está causando muertes por todas partes, la gran cantidad era tremenda pero la forma de las muertes de por si es extrañas.

Ninguna persona fue herida. Todas murieron de un ataque al corazón.

Pero lo preocupante era la cantidad alocada de muertes además de cómo era el estado de los cadáveres.

Muertos con una expresión de terror agónica en sus rostros.

Eso preocupo mucho a la master de Lancer, tal era su sentido de la justicia, que le ordeno que fuera e investigara que sucedía.

Así que ahí estaba, moviéndose a alta velocidad buscando al causante de tal masacre y acabar con él. Fue entonces que al trapazar la universidad de Waseda que percibió la presencia de dos Servants.

Con rapidez y sigilo se movió a través de la universidad antes de esconderse detrás de la pared de uno de los salones de aquella institución, fue ahí desde lejos la batalla entre dos Servants. Lancer sonrió levemente sintiendo las ganas de salir a pelear pero él tenía una misión que cumplir y él no era un hombre menos para negar la justicia que su master le pidió.

 _-Lancer, quédate, también quiero ver._

La sonrisa de Lancer aumento aún más al escuchar el comando de su master, por el querido Lugh, esa mujer sí que le tenía loco, quizás ella sea la indicada para así finalmente disfrutar el arte antiguo de "amistad entre los muslos" que el no pudo experimentar, después de todo murió joven.

Con la orden de su master en mente Lancer en silencio se movió a otro salón para ver mejor la batalla, menos mal que la universidad estaba vacía pero el supuso que tuvo que haber sido trabajo de uno de los otros master.

Ahí Lancer vio a los combatientes.

Uno era un hombre de cabello blanco con puntas azules pálido, tenía un traje con túnicas negra con blanco, él sonreía con emoción dejando a la vista colmillos filosos entre sus dientes, desde su sombra surgían una gran cantidad de estacas filosas que destrozaban todo, parecían de una manera cuerdas o látigos pero aún seguían siendo estacas tan largas como las lanzas de grandes lanceros, Lancer encontró tales armas extrañas pero eran tan versátiles que daban miedo.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, ARCHER?!-Rugió con reto aquel hombre moviendo y saltando dejando sueltas sus estacas que cambiaban de dirección y forma para desviar las flechas de su enemigo actual, el llamado Archer.

El cual era un hombre de piel morena con cabello blanco y rubio largo, el vestía un ropaje egipcio de lino, lleva un Shendyt donde tenía placas de oro y plata en su cadera, tenía una túnica transparente cayéndole en su espalda pero el detalle más notable era la placa dorada en su pecho junto con parte de armadura en su espalda y hombros además de una pulseras en sus muñecas, eran pequeños pero eran notables más con el aura de reconocido Servant Archer.

A su alrededor habían ondas de luz, parecía como si fuera platos de energía solar que dejaban sueltas flechas de luz de gran poder que hubiera devastado lo que sea en un santiamén pero no el enemigo de este arquero egipcio.

Las estacas eran la clave.

Se movían como serpientes pero actuaban aun como lanzas filosas, surgían desde las sombras, piel, ropa e incluso pelo de aquel hombre, las estacas eran partes de él y respondían como si tuvieran mentes propias desviando las flechas de aquel arquero.

-Mph, me insultas tu forma de pelear, Rider ¡OSAS USAR LA OSCURIDAD CONTRA MI, QUIEN SOY EL AVATAR DE LA MISMA LUZ! ¡DEBERIA DE ACABAR CONTIGO!-El grito de pura ira de Archer era extraño de por sí, él era una adorador de la representación de la luz y admitía que podía ser un fanático irracional pero él era capaz de actuar normal con otras personas cuando se requería.

Pero Rider es un monstruo de oscuridad que insulta a todo lo que Archer cree con solo existir.

Esos dientes….ese aura…ese poder…..definitivamente no era algo que su gran dios de la luz no aceptaría. Él estaba dispuesto a invocar su _trampa de dominio_ para así darlo todo contra este monstruo pero repentinamente es avisado por su master de la presencia de uno….no, dos espías a esta batalla.

-¡Preséntense los que se están ocultando!-Ordeno Archer cambiando la dirección de las ondas de luz a su alrededor, el extendió su brazo izquierdo, la pulsera de oro en su brazo brillo con fuerza para convertirse en un extraño arco hecho de luz en formas de dos alas con placas unidas en las puntas, a diferencia de la forma anterior en que lanzo sus flechas, esta vez se encontraba serio.

¡PUUUM-THOT-SCRACTH!

-¡Salgan cobardes! ¡Para que pueda despedazarlos, sucias sabandijas!-Exclamo con ira Rider creando un sinfín de estacas desde su brazo y que se extendió hacia todo a su alrededor destrozando todo el campo en un segundo.

Archer hizo una mueca aún más con las acciones de Rider pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando ver a los espías cobardes salir de sus escondites. No espero mucho viendo salir a un hombre con una lanza y lo reconoció como Lancer, este no estaba herido sino se veía apenado por haber sido descubierto.

-Ya, ya, Archer, Rider, lo siento si les di mala vibra con esto, simplemente estaba teniendo una misión y pase un poco para ver su batalla.

-¡Uff! Tales palabras de un idiota que no se presenta correctamente a la batalla, puedo suponer que eres Lancer ¿no?

-De hecho.

-No importa de todos modos. Si ya sea que tenga que enfrentarme a uno o dos oponentes no cambiara nada, los matares, los matare a todos, serán los sacrificios perfectos para mi amado dios de la luz-Dijo Archer con un brillo loco en sus ojos demostrando lo fanático que era. Rider solo sonrió burlón antes las palabras de Archer, al igual que el egipcio, no peleaba en serio.

Lancer frunció el ceño preparándose para irse, oh querido Lugh, deseaba pelear contra estos tipos pero él tenía una misión que cumplir, había un asesino por ahí cometiendo fechorías, tenía que detenerlo.

Repentinamente Archer miro a otros lados frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un tonto si crees que nadie se dará cuenta de tu presencia aquí, otro espía. Muéstrate para acabar contigo, sucia alimaña.

Lancer frunció el ceño y alzo su lanza hacia arriba. No sabía porque pero sus instintos le están diciendo que algo terrible estaba a punto de venir. La sonrisa de diversión de Rider cayó al igual al notar el cambio del aire y el invoco su estacas desde su sombra elevándose al aire, desde su manos habían un par de estacas que estaba listan para ser las armas de ataques de Rider.

Archer también noto el terrible silencio de la zona.

-Basta de juegos. Ven a mi **Khu—**

Oscuridad. Oscuridad. Oscuridad sin fin surgió a los alrededores de los tres héroes, fue tan repentino y tan rápido que sorprendió a los tres Servants, la oscuridad era una hechicería pero a la vez no lo era, era algo más macabro y asqueroso que eso, era una encarnación de….de….algo. Algo maligno. Algo monstruoso. Algo diabólico.

Algo demoniaco.

Y así como una lluvia la oscuridad cayó encima de los tres Servants llenas de maldiciones con la intención de causar dolor a sus objetivos. Con un grito Archer dejo suelta una lluvia de flechas de luz que parecía que había invocado un sol a su alrededor, Rider tiro como jabalinas las estacas de sus manos como a las vez era rodeado por un millar de estacas que parecían rodearlo como un bosque rodea a un niño y estas mismas eran lanzadas con la fiereza similar a una ametralladora mientras que Lancer preparaba su lanza para la batalla, maldiciendo su suerte para llevarlo a esto.

Y encima de la azotea de un edificio cercano una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y piel tostada con una toga griega blanca con negra miraba fríamente como una maldición caía hacia los tres Servants, la mujer acomodo la jarra gigante atada con cadenas a su espalda, ella sabía bien que ese ataque no serviría de mucho contra dos Servants de la clase caballeros y un Rider pero era suficiente para ganar tiempo, después de todo aún era demasiado pronto para que estos tres se maten entre sí.

Caster tenía planes que deseaba cumplir.

* * *

-He fallado de nuevo….-En otro lugar al mismo tiempo, un hombre de cabello negro japonés vistiendo una armadura roja con azul miraba con pena a los cadáveres dejados por aquel monstruo que ha estado aterrorizando toda la ciudad. No había sangre, no había órganos, ni partes desmembradas, nada que se le podía considerar macabro, simplemente murieron de un ataque al corazón. No era tan diferente a las muertes naturales que suceden en un hospital pero la situación era diferente.

Esto no era natural.

Eran los rostros de las víctimas que daba terror a la situación.

Era agonía.

Era sufrimiento.

Era terror puro.

Las paredes y suelos habían marcas pronunciadas de las uñas de las víctimas, como si de algo querían escapar pero que no podían, eso es otra señal de lo que sea que haya ocurrido ahí fue verdaderamente horrible.

 _-Saber, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a buscar al idiota que está tratando de soplar el secreto de la magia._

El llamado Saber hizo una mueca ante la insensibilidad de su master pero no importaba o no era necesario molestarse por ello en aquel momento, tenía que buscar al causante de esto y acabar con él. Rápidamente se movió a través de aquel edificio buscando pistas del causante de esta masacre, el aire olía a muerte, malicia, anormalidad y por sobre todo a miedo.

Si fuera alguien menor también tendría miedo pero no alguien como Saber que ha llegado a la cúspide del verdadero poder como espíritu heroico que era inmune ante las cosas que los mortales encontrarían preocupante.

-El ya no….está aquí….

Fue cinco segundos después que Saber se detiene confundido y alarmado después de pasar una habitación, el giro en sí mismo sacando su Katana desde su funda mirando a todos lados ligeramente alarmado, era malo para él porque no pudo sentir la presencia de aquel que recién hablo, el rápidamente miro a la habitación que recién acabo de pasar y fue ahí que encontró a una adolescente sentada sola en la oscuridad rodeada de cadáveres.

La adolescente era hermosa aun con su juventud, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos amarrillos parecía la inocencia encarnada en forma humana aunque tenía la sensualidad menor de una adolescente a sus 17 años, ella tenía una chaqueta con capucha de color rojo, una camisa negra debajo y una falda de color azul con botas de leñador desgastado, ella parecía totalmente una extraña pero Saber no encontró nada anormal en ella.

-¿Quién eres…?

-Él…..ya se fue….

-¿Eh?-Se limitó a decir Saber confundido, había algo mal con la niña, ella mirada a todos lados confundidas y Saber noto que ella parecía tener problemas para concentrarse. Saber no sabía que pensar de esta joven, ella había aparecido de la nada así sin más y era sorprendente como Saber no pudo detectarla sino cuando ella hablo. Esta chica q—

- _¡Saber! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con esta niña!_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué hablas, master?! ¡¿Ella…?!_

 _-Sabes las reglas, Saber, esta es un testigo y sabes las reglas de la guerra del grial. Sin testigo. Acaba con ella._

 _-…Muy bien…-_ Con resignación y auto-odio al aceptar el razonamiento frio de su master, Saber iba a levantar su Katana para acabar con la joven cuando, para su extrema sorpresa, no la encontró frente él. De hecho ella desapareció. El rápidamente miro a sus alrededor encontrando ninguna señal de la presencia de la chica.

No había nada.

-…..Acaso…. ¿Acaso ella era….la Servant Assassin? ¡Rayos! ¡Y la tenía justo en frente mío!-Mascullo Saber llegando a la única explicación lógica y lleno de rabia que la clase del asesinato se haya burlado en su cara. Después de un momento de ira hacia sí mismo Saber logro calmarse y moverse siguiendo con la búsqueda del causante de la masacre de aquel edificio mientras a la vez convenciéndose que quizás la causante fue esa chica que quizás sea el Servant Assassin.

Saber juro que se vengaría de esto.

Oh, lo equivocado que estaba.

Porque desde la misma habitación que se encontró con aquella chica la misma salió sin más detrás de un escritorio, ella no hizo nada espectacular, ella simplemente se escondió sino simplemente por su Noble fantasma que no fue detectada.

Sabía bien que podría haber dado pelea contra Saber pero desgraciadamente ella estaba herida.

Acomodándose en una silla sin molestarse con los cadáveres que ella estaba pisando movió un poco su camisa antigua de color negro dejando a la vista una fea cortada del que caía sangre, si no fuera porque su master le había detenido de usar su noble fantasma más fuerte entonces habría una zona aún más grande de daños causado por el encuentro contra el verdadero causante de esta masacre.

 _-…Berserker….. ¿Estas…bien…..?_

Su agonizante master le hablo. A la reconocida Berserker le costó concentrarse siquiera en tener pensamientos completos debido a su mejora de locura pero era capaz de actuar racional cuando era el momento indicado, como tal por ello no salto a la batalla contra Saber conociendo el hecho que sería su perdición si pelea herida.

Aquel monstruo fue muy veloz para ser de la clase más débil.

-….Estoy…..bien….-Susurro Berserker dejando suelta su verdadera apariencia, su traje y selección de color se mantuvo igual solo que se volvió más antiguo, su chaqueta se convirtió en una capa larga con capucha que cubrió su cabeza y parte de rostro, su capa casi le cubría dándole un aire de misterio.

Berserker entonces no perdió el tiempo en saltar de la ventana y moverse a través de las noches para ir a recuperar fuerzas. Con un gruñido parecido al de un lobo monstruoso ella corrió a alta velocidad teniendo a la mente su deseo de encontrar a ese maldito y matarlo aunque no era por deber o ansia de justicia y demás…..sino por orgullo.

Ella que había jurado jamás volver a temer a los monstruos.

Había tenido miedo de aquel quien se enfrentó esa noche.

Su orgullo gritaba por sangre.

Porque ese maldito desgraciado había causado que se sintiera lo que ella más odiara:

Sentirse como una niña asustadiza.

* * *

¿Y dónde está el causante de los movimientos de tres de los Servants en aquella noche?

Se podía decir que era un hombre.

Pero en realidad era un monstruo.

Su apariencia era anormal y extraña, podía decirse que era un hombre alto y delgado pero su ropa era extraña porque parecían estar hechas de bolsas de lanas, tenía un taparrabos de color negro y una túnica de color marrón casi encima de todo su cuerpo, tenía garras de metal a la manos y botas viejas de color café, el detalle más importante es que tenía un saco puesto en su cabeza, un saco que tenía mal pintado el rostro de un ser sonriente.

Básicamente parecía un pordiosero.

Pero su aura….

Su aura era tal fina, tal única…

Tan aterradora.

Es tal que su apariencia de vago le hacía aún más aterrador.

El caminaba como si nada a través de los callejos de Shinjuku agitando la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando una sinfonía que nadie más podía. Y de hecho eso así, porque si alguien viera el panorama mayor notarían que a los alrededores, todas las personas ya sean despiertas o mayormente dormidas….gritaban de terror.

Terror a las pesadillas.

Fobias encarnadas.

Traumas sin fin.

Todos sufrían de miedo primordial que hacía que gritaran de horror, las únicas formas para despejar un poco intenso miedo que les recorría y para el hombre en saco, eso era música para sus oídos.

Él era un sujeto que no estaba manchado con la sangre, de hecho, él no era de tocar la sangre pero él era un asesino tal que se le podía considerar un monstruo asesino. Porque si no mirara con atención a su rostro oculto en aquel saco había una sonrisa demoniaca llena de pura alegría.

Y el monstruo abrió los brazos como si tuviera un público alrededor y los gritos aumentaron a tal que las victimas de ataque al corazón aumento tremendamente.

Y aquel ser rio con deleite ante la muerte por miedo que el causo.

Definitivamente él es perfecto para la clase Assassin.

* * *

 **(-.-)**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Tachibana Dousetsu.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): B_

 _Prana Burst (Rayos): B_

 _Protección contra los rayos: A_

 _Valentía: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Chidori:** _Una espada de juventud, millar de aves._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Chidori es el arma principal de la elección de Dousetsu, una Katana de tamaño regular con algunas marcas en la hoja, que vio a un uso intensivo durante la juventud del Samurai y fue con esa hoja que Dousetsu, durante ese tiempo todavía se llama Hekki Akitsura, conquistó el clan original de Tachibana y adoptó ese nombre por sí mismo. Con el tiempo, Chidori comenzó a simbolizar la juventud del Samurai y pronto Dousetsu pronto se convirtió en sinónimo Chidori.

Además de la increíble durabilidad de la espada, Chidori tiene al primero notable calidad real y es sólo una de menor puntuación Fantasma Noble que Dousetsu es hábil con él pero con poseer la terrible habilidad de penetra toda defensa, incluso protecciones divinas, aunque el daño que causa no es tan alto debido a su rango.

 **Nombre: Raikiri:** _Espada matadioses, cortador relámpago._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Después de haber pasado algunos días desde la conquista de la Tachibana original, Dousetsu estaba descansando bajo un árbol después de un entrenamiento duro día y mientras lo hacía, desconocido para él, un Dios de Rayo le vio y se llenó de ira. El dios del rayo que había vivido durante cientos de años vio la reciente batalla que Dousetsu ordenó y se puso furioso con él por no sólo derrotar al Tachibana, sino también por el robo de su nombre. Ese Dios decidió matar a ese hombre y por lo que tomó la forma de un rayo y cayó en la cabeza, pero lo que no esperaba fue Dousetsu gestionando para ver el relámpago, tome Chidori y con velocidad increíble reducir el rayo, matando el Dios en el proceso, así que gracias a su increíble habilidad con la espada, Dousetsu logró sobrevivió incluso si él estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.

Tras ello, Dousetsu cambió el nombre de la hoja original del Chidori a Raikiri, e incluso paralizado, continuó para ir a las batallas que sirve a su amo Otomo Sorin lealmente y se hizo conocido como uno de los más grandes guerreros de Japón y ganó el apodo de " Dios del rayo"

Su mayor noble fantasma y considerando por el como el mayor ejemplo de esgrima japonesa, aunque en realidad Raikiri se encuentra sellado en su primera Noble Fantasma, el Chidori. Para usarlo, Dousetsu tiene que envainar primero el Chidori y luego elegir algo como un objetivo en la que Saber tendrá que atacar con su espada. En el momento en que la espada se dibuja las propiedades del objetivo se reescritos para "Destrozar" y después no importa qué tipo de protección que el objetivo tiene y la distancia entre Saber y el objetivo, la Espada cortará a través de cualquier tipo de distancia y protección. Después de ese ataque es cuando Raikiri es totalmente desatada y la hoja adquiere propiedades eléctricas y es especialmente fuerte contra los objetivos con Divinidad.

Hay un gran inconveniente en este Noble Fantasma sin embargo, es que después de la barra inicial, el cuerpo de Saber comenzará a debilitarse y después de una hora, la parte inferior del cuerpo de Saber se quedará paralizado.

Su rango de la agilidad caerá a rango E, su resistencia caerá a rango C y es imposible con alguno tratamiento médico o mágica para curar su cuerpo de vuelta a su estado anterior. La única manera de revertir la transformación es encontrar alguna manera de sellar Raikiri nuevo en Chidori.

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Connla.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D-_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: -_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: D. Nieto del dios Lugh e hijo de la dama Aife._

 _Desenganche: D_

 _Hechicería: B. como hijo de Aife es capaz de hacer magia._

 _Instintos: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Aided Óenfhir Aífe:** _Anillo, condición de lo oculto._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un noble fantasma que representa los tres Geas que su madre le puso antes de ir a la búsqueda de su padre Cuchulainn, se manifiesta como una protección que resta tres rango a todo ataque que Lancer recibe, básicamente si recibe un ataque de rango A lo único que recibirá en daño será un daño a rango D. la única forma de deshacerse de este noble fantasma de Lancer es que se haya sabido el nombre de Lancer.

Es por este noble fantasma que la **resistencia a la magia** de Lancer esta desactivado, si pierde este noble fantasma recupera su resistencia a la magia pero de rango E.

 **Nombre: Dún Dealgan:** _Tierra del sabueso de Ulster._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como un campo limitado que rodea a Lancer y a su enemigo, en la cual Lancer recibe un impulso en sus estadísticas y su enemigo pierde un rango igual en todas sus estadísticas para después pelear uno contra uno en igualdad de condiciones. Ningún enemigo externo será capaz de alterar el duelo. Si por casualidad su identidad es descubierta mientras esta activo este noble fantasma automáticamente muere.

 **Nombre: Riastrad:** _Furia salvaje, batalla del caído sin nombre._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Es la transformación bestial que los guerreros irlandeses poseían, es un noble fantasma que transforma a Lancer en un Berserker dotándole de Mejora de locura de rango B, todos los parámetros de Lancer aumentan aun con el sacrificio de su cordura y el uso consciente de sus otros nobles fantasmas.

 **Nombre: Conlaoch:** _Mi lanza, portador de otro nombre._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que se activa incluso cuando Lancer no quiera, el jamás podrá negarse un combate y si el enemigo le reta específicamente a el entonces automáticamente dirá el nombre de la lanza y así dará paso todo su poder, el cual es una jabalina que supera la barrera del enemigo alterando la casualidad para golpear al objetivo, como hijo de Cu Chulainn es notable que posea tal lanza además la madre de Lancer es Aife, hermana de la entrenadora de Cu Chulainn y la creadora de la lanza Gae Bolg. Conlaoch es una lanza que representa tanto a Lancer que si es invocada su identidad es revelada automáticamente al enemigo, algo de doble filo ya que sería un peligro para el gracias a sus otros nobles fantasmas.

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Amenhotep IV/Akhenaten.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: C_

 _Protección de la fe: EX. Él fue considerado radical por su adoración a Aten, antes de su tiempo eso era considerado, supuestamente, como herejía. Es por esta adoración que recibe tal rango._

 _Prana Burst (Luz): B. tal fue la adoración de Archer a aten/Aton que recibió la habilidad de la misma luz._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Akhetaton:** _Horizonte de Aton, soberanía del faraón._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta el poder divino de adoración de Archer en la creación de flechas de luz de gran poder, su capacidad de lanzamiento es como si fuera la lluvia misma, estas flechas de luz están a órdenes de Archer y es con este noble fantasma que para empezar está en la clase Archer. El posee cuatro flechas hechas de oro con el nombres de **Echnaton, Akhenaton, Ikhnaton y Khuenaten,** cada una es un noble fantasma con el poder de rango B de manera separada y todas tiene la cristalización de la luz en su ser. Cada flecha es capaz de replicar un efecto de la luz, pueden quemar, pueden cegar, puede repeler y pueden debilitar.

Este noble fantasma lleva el nombre de una antigua ciudad que Archer hizo pero ahora es conocido como amarna. Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como un carro en la clase Rider y una realidad mármol en la clase Caster.

 **Nombre: Gempaaten:** _Pirámide de luz, finca de Aton._

 **Clase: anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un noble fantasma que al ser invocado aprisiona al enemigo dentro de una pirámide en la cual se da adoración a Aton, por lo cual la energía de la luz está en su máximo apogeo, aquellos con alineación maligno pierden un rango en sus habilidades y todo aquellos ataques hechos por los que poseen alineación buena pierde un rango en eficacia. Por mientras esta pirámide se encuentra presente Archer no necesita el uso del Prana de su maestro ya que la luz de la pirámide le da suficiente.

Debido a su diseño los maestros pueden perderse en esta pirámide mientras que los Servants encontraran difícil moverse a través de esta fortaleza. El único medio de escape es ya sea destruir la pirámide con un ataque a rango anti-ejército o el más efectivo; anti-fortaleza.

 **Nombre: Aton:** _disco del sol, máxima deidad universal._

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: EX**

Este es un noble fantasma que representa todo el Atonismo, toda la adoración a Aton, que era solo una faceta del dios Ra pero Archer en vida llevo su adoración al punto de llamar a Aton creador de todo el universo. Este noble fantasma es básicamente la personificación de aquello. Es básicamente una versión ligeramente menor de la espada de ruptura, Ea. Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta una flecha o una lanza o una espada dependiendo de la clase que Akhenaten haya sido invocado, esta arma es un sol en forma cristalizada, al momento de impactar dará paso la explosión de luz más grande de toda:

Súper nova.

El poder de sol en su forma más exacta, la personificación de la divinidad de Aton vuelto en un ataque, al momento en que Aton es disparado solo se sabrá que un disco, metafóricamente hablando, ha sido expulsado dejando suelta los rayos del sol que erradicara todo.

Desgracia mente tiene una debilidad: después de que Archer lo haya usado morirá. Representa las acciones de los otros faraones después de Archer en su afán de erradicar los restos de adoración de Archer de Aton, por lo cual este noble fantasma solo puede llegar a existir por un tiempo antes de que se extinga junto a su invocador.

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Vlad Tepes.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la fe: C_

 _Monstruo inocente: C_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Proyectil (Estacas): B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kazikli Bey:** _Rey del empalamiento, sombras de terror en estacas._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B+**

Este es el noble fantasma firma de Vlad III, básicamente es la representación de su afán de empalar a sus enemigos, a diferencia de las versiones cuando está en la clase Lancer o Berserker, esta versión de Kazikli bey se manifiesta como la ira y dominación de Rider, por lo que en vez de ser estacas que surgen desde el suelo surgen desde el mismo Rider, por si solo uno diría que sería más débil que su versión de creación instantánea si estaba en la clase Lancer pero no lo es, de hecho esta versión es más fuerte.

Con la habilidad de crear estacas, junto con su habilidad personal Proyectil, es capaz de lanzar a alta velocidad usando un especie de telequinesis las lanzas que invoca desde su cuerpo y sombras, básicamente se ha convertido en un lancero como a la vez un arquero que es capaz de diezmar grupos de enemigos dándoles una lluvias de estacas que siempre buscaran sus extrañas.

También es muy versátil ya que al surgir las estacas desde su cuerpo como una manifestación de su ser puede usarlo para combate cuerpo a cuerpo como también de a distancia, las estacas pueden actuar como escudos como también látigos con puntas filosas, básicamente con este noble fantasma hace a Rider es una máquina de combate notable.

 **Nombre: Alucard:** _Ejercito de los muertos, rey de los vampiros._

 **Clase: anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un noble fantasma que Vlad encuentran de un lado para otro cuestionable, si es invocado en la clase Lancer donde su personalidad patriótica y heroica es dominante tendrá un odio intenso a la leyenda de Drácula mientras que si es invocado como Berserker aceptara ese lado suyo como Drácula ya que ahí actuara como la fiera bestia que busca batalla y sangre.

Si es invocado como Rider.

Solo encontrara un arma más que usar.

Se podía decir que es cuando Vlad es invocado como Rider que este noble fantasma, esta maldición e identidad como el conde Drácula, alcanza su verdadero potencial en donde Vlad domina la leyenda de Drácula y no se deja dominar por ella, por lo tanto ya no se considera la leyenda de Drácula sino lo contrario, el poder supremo del rey vampiro pero en vez de un monstruo ahora es el de un héroe demoniaco.

Este noble fantasma actúa como la invocación externa del vampirismo, no interna, básicamente es la manifestación de una Legion de guerreros muertos vampiros que responderán a las órdenes de Rider, el mismo adquiere algunas características de vampiros como **Ojos místicos, bebedor sangriento y Carisma** de rango C+ pero él no adquiere las debilidades de los vampiros porque no es una transformación completa sino el dominio de un poder más para el uso de la guerra, según cree Vlad, así que gana los beneficios de un vampiro sin debilidades además añadiendo al ejercito de muertos bajo el bando de Rider.

Este noble fantasma también se manifiesta como la montura de Vlad, junto a la Legion de muertos surge un caballo bestial vampiro que posee una alta regeneración y una habilidad de beber sangre dotándole de más vitalidad a la que tiene, este caballo se podía decir que es Alucard, la representación de la leyenda de Drácula, que se aun caballo obediente a Vlad significa el hecho que Vlad es dominante a la maldita leyenda del vampiro que ha manchado con sangre su preciada reputación como el héroe de su país, Alucard por si tienes habilidades de vampiros pero a diferencia de Vlad aún mantienen sus debilidades.

Debido a sus estados como muertos vivientes este noble fantasma es débil ante los ataques tipos santos o rituales exorcistas, claro, excepto que Rider es inmune a tales efectos secundarios.

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Pandora.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: E_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Homúnculo: A. Pandora es uno de los primeros homúnculos en la existencia, y fue creado por los dioses para manifestar el concepto de una "mujer ideal". Otorga en Cuerpo perfecto rango A y Divinidad (Falso) con rango C._

 _Cuerpo Perfecto:-_

 _Divinidad (Falso): -_

 _Ignorancia: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Anesidora Pithos:** _Todos los males del mundo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

La infame "caja de Pandora" aparece como un gran jarrón funerario que Caster sigue colgada de su cuerpo a través de una correa. Cuando se quita la tapa del sello está roto y desde dentro de las fuerzas de la oscuridad y la destrucción desenfrenada saldrán sueltas, diezmando todo a su paso.

El tarro contiene una gran abundancia de maldiciones, enfermedades, demonios y negatividad enclavado dentro de diferentes fuerzas. Las enfermedades son plagas; las maldiciones son mortales y tortuoso; los desastres son cataclismos malévolos y los demonios son las peores criaturas para recorrer el mundo desde los tiempos de los dioses. Malicioso o abrumadoramente poderoso, nada de lo que se desprende de esta Noble Fantasma da esfuerzo a medias; y todo lo que significa para destruir y la ruina.

La cantidad de Prana requerido para controlar el tarro es mínima, necesaria sólo para la activación / desactivación y guiar el flujo. El suministro del mal en el Noble Fantasma, tan diversas como los problemas que asolan el mundo, es finito en el sentido de que el océano es finito, pero finita, sin embargo.

La mayor parte de la magia de Pandora se deriva del uso controlado de este Fantasma Noble, violento o de otra manera.

 **Nombre: Anesidora Pithos:** _La esperanza._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: EX**

Lo que existe en el fondo de su caja de Pandora y que también soltar al mundo con la liberación del contenido de la jarra. La única condición específica que debe cumplirse con el fin de utilizar esta Fantasma Noble es que El Tarro necesita ser vaciada de todos sus males, dejando nada más que la esperanza dentro restante.

Se trata de una amenaza real, la realidad que altera la verdadera magia capaz de realizar un milagro. Un uso solamente y su uso se romperá el recipiente en fragmentos inútiles. Es sin duda un último recurso en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Caperucita roja.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: E (B)_

 _Mana: E (B)_

 _Resistencia: C (A)_

 _Agilidad: E (B)_

 _Suerte: B (A +)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: E (A)_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Monstruo Inocente: A. Historia y existencia distorsionados por la reputación, la percepción y la leyenda, lo que resulta en cambios para ajustarse a esas opiniones. Caperucita Roja ha sido a menudo descrito como un hombre lobo en la cultura popular y la creciente popularidad de los hombres lobo ha hecho una asociada al lobo en el cuento de hadas original, con ellos, a pesar de ninguna base. Por lo tanto, la idea de "que fue comido por un hombre lobo" ha dado lugar a la percepción de que ella se convirtió en uno mismo. Es también el resultado de la ignorancia de la historia, con muchos de ellos sólo es consciente de que se trata de un lobo y Caperucita Roja, dando lugar a su existencia se distorsiona aún más. Esta habilidad la califica para la clase Berserker, mejora sus otras habilidades personales y otorga su acceso a su Noble Fantasma primaria. Esta habilidad no puede ser alterada o removida._

 _Diálogo Animal: A_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): C (A)_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: -_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Rotkäppchen:** _Caperucita roja, secreto de un niño._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: C+**

La capucha roja del mismo nombre que Berserker siempre lleva. Tal vez su característica más destacada, que la hace fácil de identificar, como un Noble Fantasma sirve al propósito opuesto. Rotkäppchen es un Fantasma Noble pasiva que esconde sus parámetros, habilidades innatas y la verdadera identidad de quienes la miran. Las personas tienen una vaga sensación de que deben ser capaces de reconocer ella o leer sus estadísticas, pero no podrán, siempre y cuando posee la capucha. Rotkäppchen también sirve para ocultar su condición de Servant. No se trata de la habilidad ocultamiento de Presencia sino enmascarar su presencia como un Servant. Berserker no podrá entrar en modo espíritu y no podrá ser detectado o reconocido como un Servant. Ella no es invisible, por cualquier medio; la gente simplemente no verla como algo más que una niña inocente.

 **Nombre: Holzfälleraxt:** _Arma del leñador o cazador, fin de la bestia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Un Noble Fantasma que se basa en el leñador que salva Caperucita y su abuela en la leyenda. Debido a las distorsiones en la percepción de la historia, junto con una serie de cuentos que dicen el leñador para ser su padre, Berserker ha heredado esta Noble Fantasma. Se manifiesta como el hacha de un leñador clásica, esencialmente un hacha de metal sobre un palo ligeramente torcida. Sus ataques registrarse como ataques de rango contra los opositores. Sin embargo, tiene capacidades más allá de ser un arma simple. Debido a su finalidad prevista, que tiene una afinidad contra las construcciones de madera y armas por igual. Su verdadera capacidad es simple pero fatal. Si entra en contacto con el vientre de un oponente, el oponente hará una verificación de suerte. Si la suerte del enemigo es muy menor a la de Berserker, el oponente será destripado al igual que en la historia. Esto no requiere la muerte instantánea, pero es muy eficaz, especialmente contra aquellos con baja resistencia.

 **Nombre: Fenrir:** _Gran lobo malo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Más poderoso Noble Fantasma de Berserker, una cristalización de las distorsiones en su leyenda. Se activa con sólo susurrar la frase "huye niña". Tras su activación, Berserker cambia la forma, transformando a un lobo bípedo descomunal que coincide con la aparición de un hombre lobo. Fenrir causa que **Mejora de locura, Ojo de la Mente (Falso) y Fuerza monstruosa** aumenten a rango A, quitando su conciencia y la cordura y la clasificación a sus estadísticas en consecuencia.

También sella Rotkäppchen y Holzfälleraxt aunque esta última sigue presente como una mera arma que se balanceaba con la fuerza bruta. De esta forma, actúa como un Berserker típica, lagrimeo a través de enemigos con las garras y los dientes que ofrecen golpes de rango E. No puede ser de buen grado desactivado debido a su pérdida de la cordura y en su lugar se desvanece cuando ella muere, si se recibe la orden de parar con un Hechizo de comandos, si se gastan sus reservas de maná o si al menos pasa una hora. Esta habilidad sólo puede utilizarse una vez al día, con la excepción durante la luna llena, en donde ella puede usarlo tan a menudo como le gusta por períodos más largos de tiempo.

Lleva el nombre de la bestia de la mitología nórdica debido a la fama del "lobo feroz" ya que no solo aparece en este cuento sino en mucho más, con Fenrir ser el lobo que causara el fin del mundo es apropiado usar su nombre en el símbolo del lobo demoniaco que trae terror.

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** El Boogeyman/El coco.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C (EX)_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Cuerpo Místico de mera presencia de Miedo: B. Assassin irradia terror. Es una sensación extraña, casi como tener agua fría correr arriba y abajo el cuerpo de uno, la inducción de un estado de miedo que empeora progresivamente cuanto más tiempo se permanece en su presencia. Él no tiene que ser visible para este efecto para aplicar._

 _Trastorno mental: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Der Schwarze Mann:** _Terror sin rostro de las mil acciones._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-grupo, Anti-ciudad.**

 **Rango: N/A**

El nombre del alemán le dio, lo que quiere decir es El Hombre Negro, un hombre que se esconde en las sombras para asustar y / o matar. Era un terror que vagaban por todas partes, asustando a los malos, los indigentes y especialmente a los niños, por lo cual se ganó la reputación de todo el mundo se fue. Los nombres que se le dan varían, al igual que las cuentas de lo que va a hacer. Un hecho permanece a través de todos ellos.

No importa dónde te escondes o donde se lo mire, el hombre del saco obtendrá usted y usted podrá nunca verlo venir.

Esto activa como una asistencia a su propia **ocultamiento de Presencia** , pero no lo requiere para funcionar. Como el horror que plagó los niños durante décadas, se puede elegir un objetivo o incluso un grupo de objetivos (siempre y cuando se encuentren en la misma casa) y hacerlos sufrir un terror delirante que es parte real e imaginaria.

Siempre y cuando se activa el Noble Fantasma, su Presencia ocultamiento es efectivamente EX, es decir, nada va a encontrarlo (por lo menos no a sus víctimas). Ahora viene la parte verdaderamente aterrador. Toda la casa se convertirá en un laberinto ilusorio, lleno de imágenes horripilantes e ilusiones que pueden hacer que los hombres adultos dan alaridos. Cuanto más los objetivos temen, peor las ilusiones se convierten.

Durante su infructuosa lucha o huida en el trato con los horrores, que puede aparecer de la nada y de huelga. No puede matar a un Servant, de hecho, muy probablemente no lo hará, pero su repentina aparición es otro factor de susto, incluso Servants pronto pueden encontrarse teniendo miedo, que emanará siempre y cuando él está cerca.

El verdadero efecto de este fantasma varía, ya que las imágenes y los sonidos de miedo puede ser tan complejo como un demonio arrasa a tan simple como baches en la noche que despertar al durmiente, todo depende de lo que obtiene el máximo temor de ellos. Valentía de cualquier rango es una herramienta útil para sobrevivir a esta auténtica Casa de los Horrores, como Valentía de rangos más altos reducirá progresivamente la eficacia de este noble Fantasma.

Berserkers son inmunes a temer los efectos de todos modos, así que esto es inútil en contra de ellos, salvo que se esconde el hombre del saco de forma indefinida hasta que termina. Sin embargo, ya que la energía mágica del noble Fantasma es suministrada por el temor natural de las víctimas, los que no tienen miedo de no darle de comer y el efecto se verá obligado a terminar antes de lo esperado. Un exceso de miedo, por el contrario, puede drenar, literalmente, la vida de las víctimas, eso o que va a ser asesinado por el coco de todos modos.

También puede utilizar esta Noble Fantasma simplemente hacerse parece más aterrador, que aparece quizá como (3 metros), el hombre de 10 pies sin cabeza y un hacha (una leyenda variante coco llama el tronco).

Su poder es tan limitada como las reacciones y emociones de las víctimas. Sin miedo es igual a ningún poder y terror es igual a un mundo ilusorio cuasi-real que, literalmente, puede dañar y matar el objetivo. El coco a sí mismo es un poco de miedo de su poder, ya que parece no tener límites, e incluso que no está seguro si es que su poder tiene límites. Está ansioso por probarlo en grandes hoteles para ver si más gente lo hace aún peor. Es efecto mágico estándar es de Rango D ficciones, pero a medida que el miedo aumenta, se hace más fuerte y más fuerte, hasta el punto de poder más allá de la comprensión del portador.

* * *

 _._

 _Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 2000, tenemos siete Servants en vez de uno, Wow, sí que me inspire hoy. Para resumir tenemos una guerra del grial con_ _ **Tachibana Dousetsu**_ _como Saber, el cual sus espadas dieron nacimientos a las técnicas notables de la serie Naruto, tenemos a_ _ **Connla**_ _como Lancer, el hijo de Cuchulainn, tenemos a_ _ **Akhenaten**_ _como Archer y supuestamente padre de Tunkatamnon, tenemos a_ _ **Vlad III**_ _como Rider, su poder de estacas es similar (para quienes no entendieron) a los poderes de Medusa de Soul Eater o Morrigan de Darkstalkers, tenemos a_ _ **Pandora**_ _como Caster, Meh la escogí porque sí, tenemos entonces a la_ _ **Caperucita roja**_ _como Berserker, sé que nadie se esperaba eso y ella esta medio-basada en la versión de la misma de los comics de Bleedman, se las recomiendo y finalmente tenemos al_ _ **Boogeyman**_ _o el coco como Assassin, sé que dirán ¿Qué te fumaste, viejo? Nah, lo encontré por ahí y dije ¡WTF! Este tipo tiene que dar terror así que aquí esta, su apariencia es una distorsión del espantapájaros de Batman. Así que si, alábenme XD, Nah, bromeo, solo espero que esto haya sido de su gusto y mira ¡200 capitolios! Wow, sí que me he inspirado._

 _De todas formas ¿debería de hacer esto un fic? Ya tengo el comienzo de otro en donde usare otros Servants pero esta selección no está mal hecha o… ¿alguien está interesado en tomar esta idea y hacer un fic? Bueno, ustedes me dicen._

 _Toaneo07._


	201. Enkidu

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Enkidu.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza: -_

 _Mana: -_

 _Resistencia: -_

 _Agilidad: -_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: -_

 _Resistencia a la magia: E._

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Dialogo animal: A+++_

 _Divinidad: D_

 _Transfiguración: B+. Una habilidad de aquellos que poseen cuerpos de arcilla, en este rango las estadísticas son base, Fuerza monstruosa Mejora de locura a rango B+ excepto suerte, debido a la clase esta habilidad no es fuerte como lo sería en la clase Lancer. También se mejora las estadísticas pero afectas las otras, por ejemplo si se desea que fuerza este a rango B++ entonces las otras caen automáticamente a rango C._

 _Detección de Presencia: A_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: -_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Enuma Elish:** _O humanos, sean poderosos._

 **Clase: Anti-purga.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Es el Noble Fantasma de Enkidu, transformando su cuerpo en un constructo Divina que se convierte en una pieza clave de la luz que se derrama el poder de la Fuerza Contador y perfora el oponente. Su potencia se eleva en respuesta a las acciones destructivas cometidos por el oponente hacia el planeta o la humanidad.

Este es un noble fantasma que automáticamente cancela los ataques anti-mundos, es un ataque que elimina la "purga" de la vida, básicamente es el escudo o lanza o poder que elimina aquello que desea eliminar a la humanidad y planeta.

 **Nombre: Enkimdu:** _O dioses, poder del primer héroe._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como las cadenas que restrieguen lo que es divino, es básicamente la transformación del cuerpo de arcillas de Enkidu a cadenas milenarias, se podía decir, en un principio, que esto solo es una extensión de la habilidad **transfiguración** de Enkidu pero su poder de restringir es en verdad superior, por lo que es noble fantasma irrompible ya que representa como detuvo al toro de los cielos, un ser temido por los dioses, por lo tanto este es un noble fantasma que supera incluso lo que es superior a los dioses.

Tiene una debilidad terrible y es que toda la arcilla del cuerpo de Enkidu se centra en la creación de esta cadena así que su habilidad **transfiguración** se cancela, lo que significa que todas sus estadísticas y mejora de locura no tienen ninguna clasificación, básicamente haciendo a Enkidu débil hasta el ataque más débil.

Él lo compensa usando su otro noble fantasma pero el riesgo de la derrota de Enkidu es mayor en ese momento.

 _._

 _Listo, he iniciado de nuevo, vamos a los 300 entonces, aquí tenemos a Enkidu Berserker, su transfiguración es más débil pero él es igual un espíritu heroico fuerte._

 _Toaneo07._


	202. Odiseo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Ulises/Odiseo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B_

 _Clarividencia: C_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): A_

 _Táctica militares: B._

 _Voyager de la tormenta: B_

 _Prana Burst (Viento): D_

 _Afección de la diosa: C_

 _Encubrimiento de Presencia: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Odisea:** _Los suplicios arduos del rey._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: A**

La cristalización de tiempo de Archer pasó viajando de vuelta a casa: él fue maldecido por Poseidón para pasear durante una década antes de regresar, y sufrió cada año sin su querida esposa. Esto forma como la capacidad de infligir cada uno de sus famosos juicios y experiencias sobre sus enemigos, desde unos arrasa Cíclopes que los ataques en un lugar con una sola salida, la conversión de un lugar en el jardín de una de Lotus comedores que toma gran voluntad y la fortaleza para resistir y escapar o crear un lago en el hábitat de Caribdis. Esto no es una esfera de realidad/realidad mármol sino más bien una invocación de seres fantasmales del "mundo interior" en una realidad que puede ser traído de vuelta en cualquier momento que lo desee. Dado que el único costo es la convocatoria en sí, esto es en realidad un noble fantasma muy rentable, pero limitado en que la muerte o la destrucción de las entidades convocadas harán Archer incapaz de convocarlos de nuevo. Tenga en cuenta que él no controla los seres invocados, por lo que estarán indiscriminada en la elección de objetivos aunque Archer siempre puede desinvocarlos.

 **Nombre:** **Eolo** _ **:**_ _donde el viento vuela._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Una bolsa que contiene los furiosos vientos con destino al Norte, Sur y Este. Una vez liberado desatara el poder de un huracán que arrasara a todo que este atrapado en su camino. Se requiere Fuerza o resistencia de rango B para resistir ser soplado lejos y se requiere un rango aún mayor o **Protección contra el viento** de rango A para poder moverse a través del centro. Incluso si el oponente no está afectado, las rodajas de viento cortaran de todo lo que toca. Sin embargo, el área al oeste del usuario se deja libre de viento y cualquier área en la que no se ven afectados.

 **Nombre: Argos:** _Reconocimiento del compañero leal._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: E**

Una manifestación del leal perro Argos, la única criatura que era capaz de reconocer a Odiseo a su regreso a Ítaca. Incluso después de veinte años de diferencia y bajo un disfraz divino otorgado por Atenea, el viejo perro de caza todavía era capaz de identificar a su maestro pero era tan viejo y frágil que él era incapaz de pararse para saludar a Odiseo. Odiseo se vio obligado a pasar por alto su fiel compañero para que no revela su verdadera identidad, por lo que le pasó a funcionar con una lágrima triste, después de lo cual el perro murió, feliz de haber visto a su regreso a casa de su dueño seguridad. Es en este reconocimiento simple y puro entre dos compañeros de toda la vida que el concepto de "comprensión absoluta entre compañeros" se forjó.

Un concepto simple y puro, esto permite a Odiseo para marcar otra persona bajo Argos, permitiendo que la persona sea capaz de reconocer Odiseo no importa el disfraz que viste y jugar junto con sus tácticas, a la vez que permite a Odiseo para saber con absoluta precisión en donde esa persona está en un momento dado, la superación de cualquier Noble Fantasmas o magia que se pueden usar para enmascarar el objetivo de ninguna manera. Así, este Noble fantasma tiene una variedad de usos marcando ya sea aliado o un enemigo como el objetivo de Argos.

 **Nombre: Caballo de Troya:** _Regalo de destrucción._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Un concepto a la par con el famoso concepto de la Odisea, esta es la demostración pináculo de la naturaleza astuta de Odiseo. Aunque el poder de este fantasma no es excepcional la infamia del concepto del Caballo de Troya le otorga un alto rango de peso conceptual. No invocan el actual caballo de Troya sino más bien emplea el concepto de "ofrecer un regalo al enemigo que en secreto es una trampa".

Otros héroes han hecho este tipo de cosas antes y después de Odiseo pero este es el que hizo este concepto tan famoso en todo el mundo. Cuando Archer expone deliberadamente a sí mismo en el combate, como cuando sale de una abertura en sus ataques o se retira en falso y el oponente toma el cebo, tratando de sacar provecho de la ventaja aparente que se ha materializado, la ventaja se invertirá y actualiza en forma de una huelga de gran alcance o una maniobra inesperada que sitúa a Archer en una posición más satisfactoria.

El mayor poder de esta técnica ataque sorpresa es que el caballo de Troya también lleva el concepto de "pasar a la defensa del enemigo sin represalias" por lo que cuando Odiseo es capaz de activar su técnica caballo de Troja su contraataque no pasa por todos, pero el más extraordinario de los Nobles Fantasmas defensivas, hechizos u otras salas de protección metafísicas, que requieren una defensa de Rango EX para evitar este ataque de eludir por completo.

Los opositores que están al tanto de la identidad de Odiseo o han experimentado el poderoso truco defensivo derivado de este noble fantasma, una vez que ya no son capaces de dejarse engañar por Caballo de Troya mientras están mentalmente capaz de comprender este tipo de tácticas.

 **Nombre: Arco de Ithaca:** _Arco que no deja de ser fuerte._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un enorme arco de Archer que dispara flechas como lanzas, lo que le cualifica para esta clase. Si cualquier otra persona trata de manejar este arco, les resultará imposible de levantar. Implicado en el arma es el título de Archer como el más grande arquero de toda Grecia. Esto crea un efecto activo que siempre que su objetivo está dentro de la mira del ojo, el tiro disparado desde su arco será directo hacia el objetivo, evitando obstáculos como sea necesario; que se necesita **Instinto** de rango A o agilidad de A + para evitar la flecha.

Incluso entonces, con un cheque en la Suerte de Archer, el enemigo al menos recibir un golpe de refilón. Llamando a la basura, por difícil que sea, va a anular este efecto, ni la flecha creara movimientos verdaderamente imposibles como una inversión completa de dirección o un giro de 180 grados, por lo que un movimiento de última hora que no puede compensar será suficiente para evitarlos. Si bien un efecto comparativamente más débil que la reversión de la causalidad de Cu Chulainn, no toma Prana en absoluto a manifestarse y las flechas se puede disparar a una velocidad mucho mayor, por lo que es superior en muchos otros aspectos.

Para un mayor coste de maná, Archer es capaz de convertir sus flechas en las flechas de Hércules, sumergido en el veneno de la Hidra, Nobles Fantasmas de rango A en su propio derecho. Aquellos atravesado por este tipo de flecha debe hacer una comprobación de resistencia a rango B para evitar ser muerto en el acto. Si tiene éxito, se llevan un rango menos a fuerza y resistencia para un día.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	203. Lancelot du lac 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Lancelot du lac.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A+_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Brazos Eternos Maestrazgo: B_

 _Protección de las hadas: C_

 _Caballero guardián: B_

 _Vitrificación: B. una habilidad derivada del poema "Le Chevalier de la Charette" en donde mantuvo la calma durante su viaje, junto a Gawain, de rescatar a Guinevere._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Secace:** _espada santa de Lanzarote._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una espada hermana de la espada santa Seure que le perteneció a Arthur Pendragon, Secace es una espada que Lancelot uso para salvar a Guinevere de un ataque junto al caballero Mordred, esta espada tiene dos habilidades, la primera es lanza una huelga que altera la casualidad a todos aquellos que poseen Encubrimiento de presencia inferior a rango B y su segunda habilidad es que puede cancelar todas las formaciones mágicas que entren en contacto con este noble fantasma, es una alusión al anillo místico de Lancelot que recibió de la dama del lago que le hacia invulnerable a la magia.

 **Nombre: Caballero de Honor:** _Un caballero de honor no muerde con las manos vacías._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A++**

Es una habilidad que es la encarnación del incidente donde Lancelot se vio obligado a luchar Phelot desarmado y demostró su destreza en la lucha por reclamar la victoria con una rama de olmo a la mano. En lugar de un arma abierta, se manifiesta como una "capacidad única" retenido por su cuerpo. Una vez Rider agarra a cualquier cosa que pueda ser incluso remotamente conceptualizarse como un arma por su propio reconocimiento con sus guanteletes y reconoce que él desea servirse de ella, al instante adquiere la propiedad de "convertirse en su Noble Fantasma."

Incluso es capaz de tener el control de Nobles Fantasmas de otros Servants instantáneamente en él en caso de que agarrarse a ellos. Sólo se puede activar para objetos reconocidos como "esto es un arma" por lo que podría utilizar una silla de acero si él pasó a ser experto en lucha libre. No podía utilizar un portaaviones, ya que su papel como el transporte de armas es más alta que como un arma, por lo que no cuenta como tal para él.

La capacidad permite algo tan inútil como un pedazo de chatarra para ser convertido en una lanza o una espada demoníaca capaz de dañar Siervos y armas legendarias sorprendentes. Él puede hacer uso de las armas, independientemente de la forma en que se creó o su tiempo de origen, lo que le permite tomar el control de todo, desde armas legendarias a armas y máquinas modernas.

A diferencia de su rango en la clase Berserker, todos los objetos vueltos nobles fantasmas para Lancelot son de rango B, si por casualidad adquiere un noble fantasma de rango C aumenta a rango B mientras aquellos superior como de rango A caen a rango B++, solo aquellos de rango A+ son imposibles de recibir aumento de sus rango quedando en rango D.

Si Rider usa este noble fantasma en un vehículo o montura de cualquier clase, ya sea normal o noble fantasma, reciben la categoría de noble fantasma de rango A++.

 **Nombre: Le Chevalier de la Charette:** _Viaje de salvación de Lanzarote._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B+**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una carreta estilizada tirada por dos caballos, uno que le perteneció a Lancelot en vida como también uno que le perteneció a Gawain, esto representa al mismo poema que lleva el nombre de este noble fantasma, el cual trata sobre la aventura de Lancelot y Gawain de salvar a Guinevere de Maleagant. Este es un noble fantasma que niega todos los ataques menores a rango B y disminuye por dos rangos los ataques a rango A de los enemigos, al ser invocada puede salir disparada con la fuerza de meteoro a línea recta teniendo la capacidad de destrozar grupos de objetivos en un segundo, su debilidad más grande es que poco a poco los caballos que tiran la carroza se desgastaran hasta que perezcan y con ello, este noble fantasma desaparece, el tiempo para esto depende de cuanta veces lo use Rider pero el tiempo máximo seria unas doce horas en total de usos.

* * *

 _._

 _Este capitulo se lo dedico a Akionosaki que me pidio que hiciera a lancelot como rider. aqui esta, espero que te guste._

 _Toaneo07._


	204. Lancelot du lac 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas:_ _Rider, Lancer, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Lancelot du lac.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Brazos Eternos Maestrazgo: A+_

 _Protección de las hadas: A_

 _Caballero guardián: B-_

 _Vitrificación: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Secace:** _espada santa de Lanzarote._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Una espada hermana de la espada santa Seure que le perteneció a Arthur Pendragon, Secace es una espada que Lancelot uso para salvar a Guinevere de un ataque junto al caballero Mordred, esta espada tiene dos habilidades, la primera es lanza una huelga que altera la casualidad a todos aquellos que poseen Encubrimiento de presencia inferior a rango A ya que tiene el concepto de negar los ataques de los "asesino" encubiertos y su segunda habilidad es que puede cancelar todas las formaciones mágicas que entren en contacto con este noble fantasma, es una alusión al anillo místico de Lancelot que recibió de la dama del lago que le hacia invulnerable a la magia.

 **Nombre: Caballero de Honor:** _Un caballero de honor no muerde con las manos vacías._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A++**

Es una habilidad que es la encarnación del incidente donde Lancelot se vio obligado a luchar Phelot desarmado y demostró su destreza en la lucha por reclamar la victoria con una rama de olmo a la mano. En lugar de un arma abierta, se manifiesta como una "capacidad única" retenido por su cuerpo. Una vez Saber agarra a cualquier cosa que pueda ser incluso remotamente conceptualizarse como un arma por su propio reconocimiento con sus guanteletes y reconoce que él desea servirse de ella, al instante adquiere la propiedad de "convertirse en su Noble Fantasma."

Incluso es capaz de tener el control de Nobles Fantasmas de otros Servants instantáneamente en él en caso de que agarrarse a ellos. Sólo se puede activar para objetos reconocidos como "esto es un arma" por lo que podría utilizar una silla de acero si él pasó a ser experto en lucha libre. No podía utilizar un portaaviones, ya que su papel como el transporte de armas es más alta que como un arma, por lo que no cuenta como tal para él.

La capacidad permite algo tan inútil como un pedazo de chatarra para ser convertido en una lanza o una espada demoníaca capaz de dañar Servants y armas legendarias sorprendentes. Él puede hacer uso de las armas, independientemente de la forma en que se creó o su tiempo de origen, lo que le permite tomar el control de todo, desde armas legendarias a armas y máquinas modernas.

A diferencia de su rango en la clase Berserker, todos los objetos vueltos nobles fantasmas para Lancelot son de rango B, si por casualidad adquiere un noble fantasma de rango C aumenta a rango B mientras aquellos superior como de rango A caen a rango B++, solo aquellos de rango A+ son imposibles de recibir aumento de sus rango quedando en rango D.

 **Nombre: Arondight:** _La luz inmarcesible del Lago._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+++**

El noble fantasma hermana de Excalibur y Galatine, al ser invocada Secace y Caballero de honor son sellados, esta es una espada de gran poder hecho por hadas con las propiedades dragón Slayer y ser una de las pocas espadas con ser de atributos "Santo demoniaco" básicamente una espada santa y demoniaca, ya que Lancelot cometió un pecado a aras del amor esta espada es tanto pura e impura por lo cual siempre será una espada que dañara a todas las entidades tantos buenas como mala. Al ser pronunciada su nombre se concentra todo el Prana de Saber para dejar suelta una onda de energía santo demoniaca que destroza todo a su paso.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	205. Hassan-i-Sabbah

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Hassan-i-Sabbah, el segundo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : N/A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C (EX)_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Actividades subversivas: A +_

 _Proyectiles (Dagas, agujas y dardos): B++_

 _Auto-modificación: A_

 _Desenganche: C+_

 _Elementos de construcción (Pociones, venenos y medicina): B-_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hashshashin:** _Gremio delirante de asesinos._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

El nombre fantasma definitivo de los Hassan-i-Sabbah aunque solamente dos de los lideres poseyeron este noble fantasma debido a la cuestión de las identidades de los otros líderes de los Hassan-i-Sabbah….que básicamente no son ninguna, nadie sabe las identidades de los últimos líderes del clan de los asesinos excepto uno, el fundador, el viejo de la montaña.

Este noble fantasma originalmente le pertenece al verdadero y absoluto Hassan-i-Sabbah, el viejo de la montaña, que dio nacimiento a este clan pero este noble fantasma es posible ser poseído por el segundo líder y sucesor del viejo de la montaña, esto es debido a que como fue el primero de seguir con la tradición de que haya un nuevo líder de los Hassan-i-Sabbah tomando su título, básicamente el segundo Hassan seria el prototipo de este hecho y el primero en haberlo tomado. Por ello este noble fantasma termina siendo de su uso.

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta en dos formas: la primera seria que permite a Assassin adquirir una mejora en su encubrimiento de presencia a rango EX cuando se esté moviendo a objetivos no-Servants, básicamente contra los master u otros objetivos, claro que en el momento de atacar su encubrimiento de presencia cae a rango C pero con un nivel como el rango EX, nadie, incluso Servants, podría detectar a este asesino hasta el momento en que ataca.

El segundo poder de este noble fantasma es que dota de una gran cantidad de versiones únicas de Zabaniya, los cuales pueden ser usados por Assassin sin coste de Prana.

La versión original y única de este noble fantasma es que permite al viejo de la montaña, el verdadero primer Hassan-i-Sabbah usar todas las versiones de Zabaniya de todos sus futuros descendientes, superando incluso el dominio de la Assassin sin nombre.

 **Nombre: Zabaniya:** _Réquiem de segador._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Assassin ejerce una gran guadaña de forma extraña, se cree que la guadaña esgrimida por la propia Parca. El daño hecho con esta guadaña es extraña, ya que cualquier extremidad golpeado con el más mínimo corte se convierte en inútil como su esencia, por lo tanto, la vida, se es llevada. Además de esto la parte dañada ya no puede ser curado o recuperado como el daño es permanente hasta que esta guadaña, cuando sea muestra, sea destruida o que Assassin haya sido eliminado.

Tras una inspección más cercana, los ojos detrás de su máscara parecen brillar un azul brillante cada vez que usa este Noble Fantasma.

 **Nombre: Zabaniya:** _Delirante Océano._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Un ataque que concentra el agua de los alrededores para ser lanzando al enemigo encima de su cabeza y ahogar el aire de la misma además de usar el agua invocada como una fuerza de presión causándole que la víctima tenga dificultad obvia para actuar ya que se está ahogando como ser víctima de aplastamiento de su cráneo por la fuerza de la prisión de agua. Aun con lo peligroso que es, este noble fantasma tiene muchos puntos débiles.

 **Nombre: Zabaniya:** _Aliento de delirante vendaval._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como el poder de asesinato a combate directo, cuando el asesino se es descubierto la única forma de sobrevivir es ya sea escapar o pelear, este Zabaniya se centra en lo último, al ser activado el Assassin recibe, de toda la cosa, **Prana Burst (viento venenoso)** de rango C, con una habilidad que le permite moverse como el viento deja residió de un veneno sumamente mortal que drenara la vida y/o resistencia del enemigo a cada segundo.

 **Nombre: Zabaniya:** _delirante Sombra._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Un manto mágico de sombras tomadas de un Daeva y luego unidos al cuerpo del asesino.

A pesar de que se manifiesta como un manto negro que fluye, en realidad es la crin de la oscuridad de un Daeva, arrancado y separado de su cadáver, y luego cosida a la carne de Assassin, donde se fusionó con su cuerpo más allá de un sudario físico viviente. El sudario da poderes Assassin más de sombras y oscuridad que pueden aprovecharse para una variedad de usos y debido a su naturaleza como parte de su cuerpo, él puede hacer que asuma cualquier forma que cree que es más práctico.

Normalmente, simplemente estar presente en Assassin como un manto negro que lo cubría por completo a excepción de su máscara de calavera. Él puede cambiar su forma lo que ya no cubre todo su cuerpo, haciendo que parezca una simple capucha, como una bufanda que fluye o envuélvalo alrededor de sólo una parte de él. Sin embargo, un área alrededor de sus hombros y el cuello siempre serán parcialmente cubiertos, ya que era donde Assassin originalmente injerta el sudario de su piel.

Usando el poder de la cubierta permite al Asesino de sombras en sentido transverso a una distancia limitada. Mientras él está tocando o dentro de una sombra, que puede hundirse en ella con el fin de salir de otra sombra. Esto incluye su propia sombra. Sin embargo, ya que esta dislocación en el espacio utilizando sombras como medio se acerca el reino de la verdadera magia, la distancia máxima que puede cubrir es de unos 200 metros de una inmersión. El costo de Prana será mayor cuanto mayor sea la distancia que desea transversales, y un aumento por los usos repetidos.

A través de un efecto similar a una realidad mármol/esfera de realidad interna, la cubierta también permite Assassin para almacenar un número ilimitado cerca de las armas y brebajes de su propia creación en ella ocultos. En tanto que el manto está intacto, Assassin tiene libre acceso a estos y puede sacarlos en cualquier momento como si estuvieran en su persona sin ser gravado. Para quien ya era un maestro de armas ocultas, este uso de la crin de la oscuridad era algo Assassin desarrollado para mejorar el uso de su arsenal ya mortal.

Sin embargo, la designación de este Noble Fantasma como Zabaniya no viene de estas habilidades pero a partir de la técnica de sacrificio nacido de ella empleada por asesino, invocada por el nombre de la Daeva que fue robado de Sawar, el Daeva de la opresión.

Para que Assassin utilizar esta técnica, debe primero tener la visibilidad de su objetivo y su objetivo debe ser tanto en la sombra, o proyectando una sombra bastante grande para Assassin para salir de ella. Tras la designación de un objetivo y de llamar la técnica, Assassin primero se hunden en su propia sombra y desaparecer. Su objetivo será entonces inmovilizado e incapaz de desprenderse de la sombra mientras él comienza a ser tirado en ella. Zarcillos se manifestarán desde la oscuridad puesta en común y sacar al enemigo con el aumento de la fuerza como Assassin mismo emerge y finalmente arrastra el blanco en sus sombras y lo consume.

El consumo del objetivo afectado no es instantánea. Assassin lo arrastra a su mundo sombra interior, donde se abstiene por completo y se convirtió en Mana; el proceso toma tanto tiempo como las reservas de maná del enemigo. Sin embargo, la capacidad no es perfecto. Los enemigos con la fuerza de al menos de rango C potencialmente pueden resistir la atracción y tener la oportunidad de escapar de la técnica, pero iniciando desde atrás o de una manera que evita la resistencia considerable puede contrarrestar esto. Una vez capturado por la capacidad sin embargo, es casi imposible escapar. Aun así, a un enemigo con fuerza de rango A y resistencia de rango B puede forzar su salida de la misma y literalmente extraer a través del estómago del asesino con el fin de escapar.

Cabe señalar que Assassin puede usar sus venenos para causar efectos de estado debilitante sobre los enemigos, o fármacos para aumentar su propio estado y por tanto cubrir las debilidades en esta técnica.

 **Nombre: Zabaniya:** _Sangre delirante de Iblis._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Las espadas gemelas corrompidas unidas a las muñecas de Assassin. Revestido con la corrupción negro, hiriendo al enemigo con ellos inyecta el veneno negro en su cuerpo que causan al poco tiempo una deficiencia en sus atributos físicos como también causando debilidad en sus habilidades, ya sea habilidades de clase en un Servant o las habilidades mágicas de un maestro.

Sangre de Iblis se deriva de las muchas leyendas que rodean el modus operandi de un Hassan-i-Sabbah en particular. Abandonando los asesinatos públicos de su predecesor y sucesores, se deslizó dentro y fuera de los círculos internos de sus víctimas vestidos como sus confidentes más cercanos y dejó que su veneno especialmente inventado hiciera su trabajo.

 **Nombre: Zabaniya:** _Ichor de la Agonía._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

La sangre de Hassan ha sido reemplazada con un banquete de venenos, basada principalmente de las múltiples variedades de planta de cicuta, para después expulsarlo de su cuerpo como si fueran agujas diminutas que entrarían al cuerpo de la víctima teniendo en cuenta la distancia y la cantidad de sangre. A voluntad, Assassin puede cambiar las propiedades de este veneno ya sea a causa letargo o convulsiones en sus víctimas y alterar la intensidad de estas reacciones a través de las variaciones en el flujo de Prana. Esto se puede hacer de manera diferente a múltiples objetivos individuales a la vez. El intenso poder del veneno está limitado por el Monto de la misma que ha entrado en el cuerpo de la víctima.

 **Nombre: Zabaniya:** _Delirante ataque cardiaco._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: C**

Un noble fantasma en la cual Assassin tuerce su brazo para convertirlo en una entidad espiritual, después se es capaz de visualizar el corazón del objetivo y usando el brazo espectral niega los efectos de las protecciones físicas como la carne o armadura para así agarrar el corazón de la víctima y destruirlo. Aun con su poder eficaz hay modos de contrarrestar este noble fantasma.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	206. Kamehameha I

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Berserker

 _Clases Alternativas: Ruler, Rider_

 **Identidad** : Kamehameha I

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral Legal_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B-

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D-_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C (B)_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: C_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Defensor del Estado: B_

 _Privilegio Imperial: E (Desactivado como Berserker)_

 _Carisma: C (Desactivado como Berserker)_

 _Tácticas Militares: B- (Desactivado como Berserker)_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Roca de Naha:** _Gran Roca del Conquistador de las Islas._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: D+**

Una roca de 2 toneladas de la cual se decía que quien la levantara se volvería el conquistador de las Islas de Hawái. Berserker es capaz de usarla tanto como garrote como proyectil. La Roca de Naha siempre volverá a Berserker y si es destruida se volverá a reformar, cosa que relativamente fácil ya que en todos los sentidos es una simple roca gigante.

 **Nombre: Mamalahoa:** _Ley del Remo Astillado._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: C++**

Una ley impuesta por Berserker al inicio de su reinado. Básicamente, ningún ser en su presencia podrá dañar a alguien que sea incapaz de defenderse. En caso de que esto ocurra, el Noble Fantasma se activa y el afectado se quedara paralizado hasta que sus intenciones de causar daño se desvanezcan.

Accesible solamente en la clase Rider y Ruler.

 **Nombre: Napoleón del Pacifico:** _Gran Armada del Rey de Hawái._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B-**

Berserker en vida llegó a poseer la mayor armada que tuvo Hawái en su época con goletas construidas en el extranjero y enormes cañones de guerra, llevando a su amplio ejército. Tal era su poder que el enemigo contra el que la creo decidió entregarle su isla antes de tener que enfrentarse a ella. Es un Noble Fantasma propio de la invocación como Rider.

* * *

 _._

 _Si, existe un Kamehameha, fue hecho por NuevoMundo, un saludo a mi amigo por esta creación._

 _Toaneo07._


	207. Chiyome Mochizuki

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Chiyome Mochizuki.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: A+_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C+_

 _Suplantación: B +. La capacidad para hacerse pasar por otra persona o pretender ser alguien que uno realmente no lo es, sin ser descubierto. En este rango, Assassin puede engañar a las habilidades mentales que tienen que ver con la percepción, como la clarividencia y el instinto, de igual o inferior rango siempre que use esta habilidad, hasta que un ataque es realizado. Como efecto adicional, si se usa en conjunto con cambiar de forma, Siervo Perfil de Assassin se verá como la del objetivo previsto mientras está activo._

 _Seducción: C_

 _Ninjutsu: A-._

 _Información borrada: B. Por el momento termina la batalla, la información tal como sus habilidades, verdadero nombre y rasgos de apariencia desaparecer de los recuerdos y los registros de la oponente y testigos. La eficacia no cambia incluso si la batalla estaba en plena luz del día o en lo que respecta a la vigilancia de las máquinas, como cámaras. Para oponerse a esto, uno debe conducir a su identidad por la lógica y el análisis de la evidencia a la izquierda en la escena._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kunoichi-Ryu: Nueve y Una**

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

El estilo único de artes ninja creado por Chiyome Mochizuki, Kunoichi-Ryu. Es una habilidad que decía que hay que aprender de los miembros femeninos, se centra en hacer uso de las ventajas que les otorga su condición de género. Las chicas se les enseñaron todas las habilidades de un Miko, que les permitieron viajar prácticamente en cualquier lugar y sin sospecha, recibir educación religiosa para completar su disfraz. Con el tiempo las Kunoichi de Chiyome aprendió a utilizar con eficacia más disfraces como actrices, prostitutas o incluso geishas. Esto permitió que se muevan libremente en aldeas, pueblos, castillos y templos, y se acercan a sus objetivos. Como Noble Fantasma, se manifiesta como la capacidad de cambiar de forma en cualquier cosa con tal de que se puede considerar humano. En otras palabras, esto va disfrazado pasado y permite Assassin, así como a sus estudiantes, a tomar la apariencia de las personas que podrían ser consideradas inofensivas o inocente por la población normal, por lo que no levantar sospechas y hacer su trabajo más fácil. Además, debido a la educación religiosa de hecho haber recibido, todos los ataques se considera que tienen el atributo 'Santo'.

 **Nombre: Kakusareta Saigo no shudan:** _Método silencioso de la muerte._

 **Clase: anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Ninjas femeninas eran menos agresivos y más cuidado que sus homólogos masculinos. A medida que su papel en la sociedad era más que una mera fachada que ocultaba su verdadero trabajo, era necesario para mantenerlo fuera de sospechas. De hecho, Kunoichis no podía simplemente tomar una Katana a sus misiones de asesinato ya que podría soplar su cobertura y arruinar toda la operación. Debido a esto, se centraron en el uso de armas improvisadas.

Y como dice el refrán "Las mujeres tienen lugares más ocultos que a los hombres".

Cuando se activa esta Noble Fantasma, Assassin será capaz de convertir cualquier cosa que toca en un arma y manipularlo como si fuera su propio Noble Fantasma y es considerado su rango D. Si el objeto ya posee un rango superior, que sería mantenerse mientras bajo el control de Assassin. Las armas permanecerán bajo control por un momento después de que ella le deja fuera de su control, lo que les permite ser utilizados como proyectiles. Sin embargo, es imposible controlar los artículos que no están destinados para el asesinato. Por ejemplo, un poste de luz no se vería afectada, ya que es demasiado grande para ser ocultado. Lo mismo pasaría con un lanzador de cohetes ya que es demasiado "llamativo" para un asesinato.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	208. Ziusudra

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Ziusudra.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Voyager de la tormenta: A+_

 _Bibliotecario del conocimiento almacenado: A+. Él tiene acceso a grandes volúmenes de conocimiento y sabiduría dentro de la cabeza. Con el más trivial de Suerte comprueba Rider es capaz de aprovechar los conocimientos de alto nivel de casi cualquier rama de la vida._

 _Afección de los dioses: C._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Shurupak:** _El Conservador de la Vida._

 **Clase: Anti-aniquilación.**

 **Rango: EX**

La razón de la designación de Ziusudra como Rider, este noble fantasma le permite manifestar la gran arca que construyó para sobrevivir a la inundación que se limpió el planeta limpio. Es un barco resistente, abastecido lleno de tesoros y tocado por Utu, el dios del sol, otorgándole la capacidad de dibujar en el mismo sol como fuente de Prana para alimentar a él. Esto es bueno, ya que todo el poder de Shurupak es increíblemente necesario de pura Prana intensiva, por lo que Ziusudra es poco probable que tratar de usarlo en la noche sin una fuente de Prana significativa que ayude con sus reservas. Por ejemplo, toda la humanidad.

Shurupak se puede manifestar de una forma conceptual menos intensiva, centrada en el concepto de "Preservación de la Vida", formando un cubo de protección de la energía nebuloso que puede resistir incluso el más grande de los ataques, ya que fue capaz de sobrevivir a la ira de un enojado dios, que acabó con el resto de la vida en la Tierra. Esto no es "traslado a un ámbito seguro" o cualquier concepto similar, sino simplemente "la resistencia de la vida, incluso en pequeñas cantidades".

El resultado es que a pesar de que puede proteger a las personas dentro del cubo de cualquier ataque, no puede garantizar que sean completamente ileso o que no perderá nada más allá de su vida. Excepcionalmente ataques fuertes todavía pueden destruir armaduras, armas, defensas y el ambiente alrededor de los blindados por Shuppurak por esta razón.

Cuando esté completamente manifestado, el mayor tesoro de Shurupak se hace evidente. Almacenado en el arca son dos de cada especie animal Ziusudra fue capaz de recoger y él puede dar rienda suelta a ellos en su testamento del arca. Estos animales son los seres ancestrales a casi todos los animales en la Tierra en el momento actual, y todos ellos están en el nivel de Bestias fantasmales, incluso el más simple y el más mundano de criaturas que tienen una clasificación monstruosa bestia gracias la gran acumulación de la edad y el misterio.

 **Nombre: Enlil:** _Diluvio de Aniquilación._

 **Clase: Anti-vida.**

 **Rango: EX**

El verdadero poder de la leyenda de Rider, el elemento central que pone en el linaje de cada historia de desastres, la gran inundación limpieza del mundo que fue atestiguado en tantos mitos y tantas culturas. Es encarnado retribución divina y no es en absoluto de este mundo, lo que significa que está más allá de la comprensión. Una vez invocado, diluvio de la aniquilación es imposible de detener, ya que incluso si Rider iban a ser asesinados la activación completa de este Noble Fantasma seguiría ocurrir.

Cuando se activa una inmensa resplandeciente campo limitado de oro aparecerá inmediatamente, centrada en Rider, que se extiende unos enormes cincuenta kilómetros de diámetro. Fuera del dominio de la Tierra, en los cielos que orbitan, una gran forma de turbonada nublados, con seis relámpagos dando vueltas constantemente. Cuando desatada, la racha de relámpagos a la Tierra, que convergen entre sí para formar una sola gran rayo que golpea al objetivo designado con gran fuerza, ya que es un ataque de rango de A + en términos de fuerza.

Sin embargo, esto es sólo el comienzo, ya que el rayo se desvaneció de inmediato por la tormenta tempestuosa llenar la totalidad del campo delimitado, cayendo a la Tierra con toda la ferocidad de cada tormenta legendaria imaginable. Los vientos aúllan, las rodajas de lluvia en la piel y la tierra de inmediato comienza a inundar géiseres como invertidas de lanzamiento de agua desde el cielo, llevándose todo lo que la huelga con la inmensa fuerza de gigantes.

Si no se controla por Rider el campo delimitado puede trabar sobre todas las líneas ley contenidas en ella y seguir ampliando, la alimentación para envolver todo el mundo, siempre y cuando no interfiera con él. Las muchas aguas pueden subir considerablemente, ahogando toda la vida en el campo, excepto aquellos que pueden contrarrestarlo de alguna manera, y de la naturaleza espiritual de las aguas significa que Servants incluso que se retiran a su forma espiritual intangible no pueden evitar este ataque. En verdad, Enlil es el gran desastre que puede borrar todo rastro de vida para comenzar de nuevo el mundo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	209. El silbón

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Assassin

 _Clases alternativas: Berserker, Monster_

 **Identidad** : El silbón.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Alineamiento: Mal legal.**

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** C+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E-_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Ocultamiento de presencia: C_

 _Habilidades personales:_

 _Aura de terror: B+_

 _Cuerpo Místico de mera presencia de Miedo: D_

 _Contaminación mental: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El Silbido:** _El anuncio del terror de los llanos._

 **Clase: Apoyo/ anti unidad**

 **Rango: C+**

Este noble fantasma es la característica más reconocible de Assassin ya que forma parte integral de su leyenda gracias a él puede localizar a sus objetivos con más facilidad y bajarles un punto en sus estadísticas debido al terror y confusión que inspira en sus víctimas ya que mientras más cerca se oiga el silbido más lejos estará Assassin y mientras más lejos se oiga más cerca estará.

* * *

 _._

 _Un monstruo de Venezuela, fue hecho por mi amigo ángel arcano, como yo no soy venezolano así que no ayude en nada en este personaje, así que…..Meh._

 _Toaneo07._


	210. Houdini 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Caster

 _Clases Alternativas: Rider, Assassin._

 **Identidad** : Harry Houdini.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral Legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D-_

 _Mana: D+_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B+_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Territorio de creación: C -_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Ilusionismo: A+. El arte de los trucos de magia, el hacer creer lo posible como imposible. Caster fue el maestro absoluto del Ilusionismo, haciendo pasar los trucos más mundanos como magia autentica. Desde ocultarse para aparentar invisibilidad hasta escaparse sigilosamente para aparentar Teletransportacion, no hay magia que Caster no pueda aparentar hacer._

 _Desenganche: B+_

 _Monstruo Inocente: D. Caster es considerado por muchos como un auténtico "mago", siendo precisamente este hecho lo que le permita hacer magia como Caster._

 _Pionero de las Estrellas: D-. Caster revolucionó el mundo del Ilusionismo y Escapismo, siendo considerado el mayor ilusionista de la historia._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El Gran Escapista:** _Trampas Mágicas sin Escapatoria._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B**

Caster es capaz de encerrar a sus rivales en todas y cada una de las trampas a las que se enfrentó en vida. Esta trampas son armas conceptuales, no tienen una forma física autentica por lo que no pueden causar daño físico. Por otro lado, esto provoca que no se puedan escapar de ellas a un nivel físico, es decir, no se pueden escapar de ellas con fuerza bruta o con ataques mágicos. La única forma de escapar de ellas es usando la técnica de Caster, es decir, con ingenio y astucia. Solo los Servants con **Desenganche** de rango superior a B+ son inmunes a ellas.

 **Nombre: Código Houdini:** _Palabras anti-engaños desde el Más Allá._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B**

Las 10 palabras que Caster compartió con su esposa antes de morir, para asegurarse del poder mágico autentico de quien afirmara haber contactado con él desde el más allá. Básicamente, cualquier ser humano que conozca estas palabras y las guarde en secreto recibirá la Habilidad **Resistencia a la magia** de rango B. Este Noble Fantasma se puede transmitir a un sin número de personas, pero si las palabras son reveladas en voz alta, la protección dada a todos desaparecerá.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	211. Houdini 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Assassin

 _Clases Alternativas: Rider,_ _Caster._

 **Identidad** : Harry Houdini.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Neutral Legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B-_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Ilusionismo: B+. El arte de los trucos de magia, el hacer creer lo posible como imposible. Assassin fue el maestro absoluto del Ilusionismo, haciendo pasar los trucos más mundanos como magia autentica. Desde ocultarse para aparentar invisibilidad hasta escaparse sigilosamente para aparentar Teletransportacion, no hay magia que Assassin no pueda aparentar hacer._

 _Colector: D_

 _Pionero de las Estrellas: D-_

 _Maestría de escape: A+. Una habilidad que demuestra la habilidad de escapar del peligro, Assassin fue maestro de escapar de encierros y trampas que otros no podrían haberlo hecho._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El Gran Escapista:** _Trampas Mágicas sin Escapatoria._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Assassin es capaz de encerrar a sus rivales en todas y cada una de las trampas a las que se enfrentó en vida. Esta trampas son armas conceptuales, no tienen una forma física autentica por lo que no pueden causar daño físico. Por otro lado, esto provoca que no se puedan escapar de ellas a un nivel físico, es decir, no se pueden escapar de ellas con fuerza bruta o con ataques mágicos. A diferencia de la identidad de Houdini en la clase Caster, siendo esta vez actuando como un Assassin este noble fantasma tiene la modalidad de causar la muerte no con el peligro de las funciones sino lo complicados que son.

También tiene un modo en donde Assassin usan parte de sus trampas, vidrios, cadenas y demás como objetos de armas aunque en este caso son nobles fantasmas de rango E.

 **Nombre: Código Houdini:** _Fantasmas desde el Más Allá._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B+**

Este noble fantasma es la transformación de Assassin en un estado de "escapista supremo" con básicamente convirtiéndolo en un fantasma. Así, sin más, es debido a la leyenda sobre aquellas personas que afirman que han sido visitados por el "fantasma" de Houdini que este noble fantasma ha nacido. Es una forma única más allá de la forma astral de un Servant, Houdini se convierte en un fantasma junto con todas sus habilidades defensivas como de combates, tales levitación, intangibilidad, posesión y demás aunque los efectos que hace Assassin en este estado no son tan peligrosos contra los Servants, en especial con aquellos con habilidades como **protección de la fe y afección de los dioses.**

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	212. Sarah Winchester

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Archer

 _Clases Alternativas: Assassin, Caster._

 **Identidad** : Sarah Winchester

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Legal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles: B**

 _Fuerza: E-_

 _Mana: B-_

 _Resistencia: E_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de Clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de Presencia: D (A+ con Mansión Winchester activada)_

 _Acción independiente: D_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Doble Invocación: B-. Archer presenta características tanto de la clase Archer como de la clase Assassin, aunque más débiles que como si fuera invocada con esa clase en específico._

 _Territorio de Creación: D-_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Mansión Winchester:** _Prisión Infinita de las víctimas de Winchester._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: B**

La Mansión que Archer construyó en vida, que nunca terminó de construirse por completo hasta la muerte de esta. Es un auténtico laberinto lleno de habitaciones vacías, puertas falsas y callejones sin salida, teniendo Archer la capacidad de amplificar su tamaño, forma y distribución, aparte de fundirse y atravesar sus materiales y controlar todo lo que este dentro, ya que la casa es como una extensión del propio cuerpo de Archer. Todas estas características hacen que sea casi imposible escapar de ella, por lo que si alguien quedara perdido dentro, posiblemente nunca sea encontrado. Aparte de ello, dentro habitan todas y cada una de las almas de los seres asesinados por las armas Winchester, que atosigaran a todos los que estén dentro, incluida la propia Archer.

 **Nombre: Winchester Repeating Arms Company:** _Factoría de Winchester._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad/Anti-Ejercito**

 **Rango: C+++**

Debido a su marido, William Wirt Winchester, Archer tiene acceso a todas y cada una de las armas Winchester, que permitieron entre lo más relevante la conquista del oeste americano. Ninguna de las armas, incluso las más avanzadas, tienen nada de especial: Son simples armas de fuego auqnue su bala son de rango noble fantasma sin rango en especifico. Su peligrosidad radica en su costo casi nulo de Mana, por lo que Archer es capaz de invocar y controlar un número casi inconmensurable de estas, pudiendo causar daño considerable incluso a Servant de gran resistencia.

* * *

 _._

 _Otro, junto con Harry Houdini se me olvido avisar, Servant hecho por mi amigo NuevoMundo….creo, recibí esto hace días, así que se me olvido, Meh, de igual lo he subido._

 _Toaneo07._


	213. Moises

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Moisés.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: B_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Palabras Divinas a alta velocidad: A_

 _Apocalipsis: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Arca de la Alianza: Pecho del Fuego de Dios.**

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

Caster ordenó esta arca construida para albergar los mandamientos sagrados de su religión. Está envuelta en tela azul, pieles, y un velo que protegen la vista. Cuando Caster invoca su nombre, las cubiertas instantáneamente relajarse a sí mismos para revelar la hermosa Arca. La tapa se abre, y cada enemigo al alcance del Arca debe tirar un chequeo en sus estadísticas de Suerte para evitar la muerte instantánea. Un oponente con la **Divinidad** de rango B o mayor sólo sufre la mitad del daño; aquellos con Resistencia de rango A o superior o **Continuación de Batalla** de rango A o superior sobrevivirán con gran reducción de la salud.

 **Nombre: Serpiente de bronce:** _Muerte de la Enfermedad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Si Caster lanza su bastón en el suelo e invoca el nombre del noble Fantasma, el personal se transforma en una serpiente hecha de latón. Se trata de una serpiente divina con un aura anti-bestia y propiedad anti-monstruo, tiene una potencia menor para curar totalmente a nadie que mira de cualquier enfermedad dañina o veneno que llevan rango B o inferior. También Caster puede verte en la serpiente una gran cantidad de Prana haciendo o que crezca de tamaño a casi diez metros o convertirse en un millar de serpientes un poco más pequeñas.

 **Nombre: Plagas de Egipto:** _Azotes del Antiguo Testamento de Dios._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-grupo**

 **Rango: A**

La cristalización de la catástrofe y la destrucción Caster forjado en Egipto, este noble fantasma tiene muchos poderes posibles. Puede ser utilizado para derribar una plaga de peste en la zona; todos los animales mundanos son asesinados por esta plaga y Bestias fantasmales requieren una verificación de suerte para sobrevivir en una forma debilitada. Otro poder es la convocatoria de un enjambre de langostas monstruosas, que atacan a todos los que los comandos sin tener en sus vidas. Otro poder es llamar por una lluvia de hielo y fuego. Bolas de fuego y trozos de hielo del tamaño de una roca lloverán, directamente en los enemigos. Otro poder es cuando Caster derriba oscuridad sólida sobre todo dentro de un área de media milla: Agilidad se reduce en un rango medio; sólo Clarividencia de rango A permite ver en la oscuridad e Instinto de rango B permite a un enemigo a combatir a media capacidad en lugar de la capacidad de cero.

Por último, su más poderoso efecto, lo que le clasifica para rango A, sólo afecta a los enemigos que son hijos primogénitos: tal enemigo debe hacer una tirada de Suerte éxito o ser herido de muerte en el acto. Divinidad de rango C es necesario para sobrevivir, pero uno todavía sufre daño. Ninguna de estas plagas trabajar en uno de la religión de Caster o uno que él considera un aliado.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	214. Helgi Hjörvarðsson

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Helgi Hjörvarðsson.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Equitación: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): C_

 _Orador Persuasivo: D. La habilidad para influir otros no con compulsiones mágicas sino simplemente con la retórica de gran alcance. Una habilidad valiosa que elude resistencia a la magia y otras protecciones contra la persuasión mental o mágica._

 _Observador Silencioso: B. Observación ampliados de otros sin comentario o juicio han enseñado al usuario cómo ver la verdad detrás de las acciones. Hasta que se le dio un nombre por su futura esposa, Svafa, Saber nunca habló una palabra, solamente observando el mundo que le rodea. Los intentos de engañar o incitar o mentir a Saber son propensos a fallar sobre la base de una revisión de la suerte, incluso en medio del combate._

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sigarsholm:** _Cuchillas del Campo Entierro._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D-C**

Cuando Saber se le dio el nombre de Helgi por la valquiria Svafa él también se le ofreció un regalo de nombres, como era costumbre en la sociedad nórdica en el momento. Aunque él se dignó sólo para tomar el regalo si él también podría tener la mano de Svafa a sí misma que él finalmente reclamar el regalo, que se encuentra en Sigarsholm, un pequeño campo que con el tiempo llegar a ser el lugar donde Saber fue asesinado y enterrado. Cuando Saber primero fue a este lugar para reclamar su regalo descubrió un pequeño túmulo y dentro de este túmulo una cámara que contiene cincuenta finas espadas.

A pesar de que se cobró la espada principal, Ormrbrandr, como su arma favorita del otro cuarenta y nueve se mantuvo y se puede acceder a Saber través de la manifestación de un campo delimitado que refleja el "lugar conceptual" de Sigarsholm. Mediante la activación y expansión de este campo limitado de Saber dobladillos sí mismo y los demás dentro de un círculo de aproximadamente 40 metros de ancho, bordeada en el perímetro por los cuarenta y nueve espada que dejó atrás. Estas hojas, dejaron de resonar entre sí, crea un campo mágico que impide que alguien pueda entrar o escapar sin niveles medios de **resistencia a la magia** o un alto parámetro en Mana.

Saber es libremente capaz de utilizar las espadas de su perímetro por materializar en su mano al instante, mientras que en el campo, y varían en rango como nobles fantasmales Armas de Rango D hasta el rango C, que tiene una variedad de efectos pasivos y diseños únicos. Cada hoja es un fuerte código Místico en sí mismo y mediante la variación de sus cuchillas Saber pueden cambiar hasta sus tácticas para adaptarse a la situación.

Además, siempre y cuando el perímetro del campo limitado se mantiene por al menos cuatro cuchillas es posible que Saber para materializar los otros en cualquier punto dentro del campo que no está interactuando directamente con otros objetos materiales y lanzarlos. Él usa esto como una lluvia de espadas contra más enemigos difíciles, aunque al hacerlo debilita en gran medida el límite a su Noble Fantasma, permitiendo que incluso los opositores moderadamente fuertes para entrar o salir de la gama de Sigarsholm.

A pesar de la naturaleza aparentemente potente de Sigarsholm como plataforma en armas de lluvia hierro, Saber no es a menudo dispuestos a utilizar el campo delimitado, como aparte de las espadas que encontró allí también conserva el concepto de la muerte que lo encontró allí a su regreso. Las posibilidades de golpes contra Saber para convertirse en heridas mortales o derrames cerebrales se duplican ya que todo el acotado campo desea que su muerte se manifiesta. Por lo tanto, con el fin de evitar esto lo mejor que puede Saber por lo general simplemente convocar a sus espadas de una en una a través de un despliegue rápido y el colapso de sí mismo Sigarsholm, rápidamente agarrando una de sus armas arriba de la barrera antes de que el campo es incluso completamente expandido para mantener con él una vez que se vuelva a interiorizado su campo delimitado. Cada hoja que se pierde o se rompe se ha ido para siempre y su existencia queda en el mundo y por lo tanto debilita las fronteras de Sigarsholm cuando se externaliza.

 **Nombre: Svafa:** _Más Bello Escudo de las Nueve Valquirias._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Svafa era la más bella de valquirias que Saber encontró, y ella fue la que le dio su nombre, convencerlo de que hablar en voz alta por primera vez en su vida y le regalo la gran espada Ormrbrandr. Ella era un dama escudera de una belleza tan justo que Saber se enamoró de ella y le pidió que fuera su esposa y desde ese momento en adelante ella utilizó su escudo y su talento valquiria dotados para defender a Saber en batalla.

Su devoción y la insistencia en la protección de su marido han visto Svafa manifiesta como el escudo de Saber, una placa redonda de oro blanco y hierro forjado. Cuando se anuncie el nombre verdadero de Svafa el escudo asume la carga de la defensa de Saber de forma automática convirtiéndose al parecer 40 escudos más, como si el escudo de soltera fue nombrado después fue de alguna manera manipular de forma independiente del él mismo Saber. Los escudos orbitan alrededor de Saber una vez activados, respondiendo automáticamente a los ataques sin que Saber tenga que preocuparse por tratar de usarlo.

La capacidad de Svafa defenderá a Saber sin él tener que preocuparse por que es un efecto bastante simple, pero la tenacidad del escudo y sus patrones de vuelo defensivos automatizados significa que es relativamente caro de mantener en su estado plenamente activado.

 **Nombre: Ormrbrandr:** _Serpiente que muerde el Escudo._

 **Clase: Anti-escudo, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La espada fina regalado a Saber por su esposa Svafa, Ormrbrandr es una hermosa arma para mirar, una espada larga de dos manos con las serpientes grabadas en la hoja y la cola de una serpiente enroscándose hacia abajo la empuñadura de oro para formar una empuñadura elaborada . La hoja y la empuñadura son a la vez complejo detallado con seis runas diferentes que actúan en las matrices de variables de otorgar efectos mágicos sobre sí Ormrbrandr. Es, con mucho, el más único, valioso y mortal de las espadas que Saber descubrió dentro de la carretilla en Sigarsholm, y con mucho gusto lo ejerce como su arma principal.

Dentro de su leyenda, Svafa describe Ormrbrandr por tener fama dentro de su empuñadura, valor dentro de su empuñadura y el miedo para los que se enfrenta en su punta afilada. Estos rasgos son el resultado de las runas grabadas sobre la espada, y cuando el Prana circula a través de combinaciones específicas de las runas Saber es capaz de ganar **Valentía** de Rango C, **Carisma** o **Aura de terror** como habilidades temporales, siempre y cuando se mantenga el flujo mágico. Sin embargo, debido a la forma en las runas necesitan para ser usado en conjunción unos con otros, puede solamente siempre obtener los beneficios de una de estas habilidades a la vez.

Ormrbrandr llevaba el título de "escudo-destructor" y por eso es que cuando se anunció su nombre va a brillar con luz dorada y su próxima huelga no hará caso de los equipos de defensa, pasando a través de cualquier armadura, escudo o defensiva Noble Fantasma de Rango B o menor sin ningún esfuerzo, y el debilitamiento de los valores defensivos de las defensas de mayor rango. Esta es la serpiente que muerde a través de escudos, y como la mayoría de las serpientes que se necesita un momento para preparar su huelga, telegrafiar su próximo ataque en un intento de intimidar al enemigo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	215. Hrómundr Gripsson

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Hrómundr Gripsson.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A_

 _Equitación: B-_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de Batalla: A_

 _Valentía: A-_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Svanhvít:** _Protección de la recompensa de fe._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Svanhvít era una princesa que favoreció a Hrómundr, creyendo que su sencilla fuerza y valor para ser el mejor activo que había para el ejército de su padre. Ella le dio esta banda, y le dijo que mientras lo llevaba en él, él tomaría ninguna herida. Esto quizás exagera el poder de su hechizo, pero su conformación es de gran alcance, no obstante. La barrera se coloca alrededor de la piel de Hrómundr es una clase de armadura equivalente al de 75 armaduras y un guerrero tendrá que ser absolutamente enfocado o de la fuerza masiva de romper a través de él.

Además, puede detener el sangrado de toda las heridas de Hrómundr, evitando que se drene el Prana o inhibir su capacidad de luchar. Se estirara en cualquier grado necesario para cubrir la lesión. Esta vez fue necesario debido a que había sido burlado en tirar su protección durante un tiempo y que había sido destruida por Helgi el Valiente. Sólo a causa de la magia de la banda se Hrómundr pudo seguir luchando y permanecer con vida hasta que un sanador podía ver a él.

Como símbolo de su favor, sino que también une a Svanhvít a Hrómundr. Fueron también convocó en una guerra del Santo Grial, ella sería capaz de eliminar cualquier protección que le dio.

 **Nombre: Mistiltein:** _Asesino arrepentido de muérdago._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad, anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

La ramita de muérdago que el dios ciego uso para matar a Baldr. Aunque parecía insignificante para los espíritus divinos, los hombres no son de su escala: la espada tallada en la rama de muérdago es enorme y pesado. En su vida, no había ningún hombre excepto Hrómundr capaz de manejarla en una pelea, a pesar de que rara vez se usó.

Al ser invocada el nombre de esta espada lanza un corte automático capaz de destruir a cuatrocientos veinte hombres, además debido a que Saber la adquirió después de haber derrotado al rey Þráinn que se había convertido en un Draugr, un muerto viviente, este noble fantasma tiene atributo santo, anti-monstruo y por supuesto anti-divinidad por ser el arma que mataría a Baldr.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	216. Artio

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Artio/ Artionis.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: -_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Dialogo animal: EX_

 _Divinidad: EX. Es de hecho la diosa celta oso._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Artos:** _Hueso espada adorado del rey oso._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Este es un noble fantasma de por si extraño ya que es una espada hecho del hueso de un oso divino, Si bien es noble fantasma de clase baja eso no quita que es un constructor divino, cuando Berserker lance golpes con este arma la velocidad del ataque aumenta, rompiendo la barrera del espacio, poco a poco Berserker comenzara a atacar al mismo tiempo y después más, si el ataque continua parecería que esta lanzado muchas y muchas más huelgas al mismo tiempo ignorando las leyes del espacio-tiempo, lo único notable es que sigue siendo de rango D pero si el combate sigue se convertiría en un noble fantasma de ataque estilo lluvia de puros poder de rango D que junto le haría muy peligroso.

El poder de este noble fantasma que se le podía considerar el hueso de la espada de la futura espada Caliburn, después de todo, se cree que es la palabra Artos que daría nacimiento a Arthur, por lo tanto esta espada hueso es indestructible.

 **Nombre: Deae Artioni:** _Verdadera forma de la diosa oso._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Es la verdadera forma de Artio como diosa oso, ella es rodeada por un aura de un oso místico causando que su **mejora de locura** termine a rango A, adquiere **Fuerza monstruosa, Trastorno mental, Eterno armas maestrazgo y continuación de batalla** de rango B a la vez que usa este noble fantasma. La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que la divinidad de Artio desaparece y se vuelve vulnerable a los ataques santos y demoniacos, haciéndole el doble de daño que en otro momento no podrían.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	217. Uldin

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Uldin.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: D_

 _Tácticas militares: E_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Uldes:** _Nombre del huno de poder._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un noble fantasma que no se muestra que se diga en la leyenda de Berserker y más que su leyenda es corta, por lo tanto no se muestra con un rango alto, se trata de un noble fantasma que invoca la forma fantasmales de reptiles que atacaran al mismo tiempo que Berserker, estas formas reptilitas son formas en fantasmas similares a dinosaurios que morderán al enemigo mientras Berserker está al ataque, por suerte Berserker no necesita activarlo para que sus efectos sean activados.

 **Nombre:** **Dux** **Hunnorum:** _líder de los hunos._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B**

Es un noble fantasma que representa el dominio de Uldin en los hunos aunque no era mucho, solo dominaba el ala occidental del estado, por lo cual el poder de este noble fantasma no es tan grande, se invoca las formas espectrales de al menos un centenar de guerreros hunos que sirvieron bajo el bando de Berserker, estos guerreros en si no son tan fuertes sino que en cantidad podrían dar problemas a los Servants.

* * *

 _._

 _Este espíritu heroico junto con Artio son un tributo a Campione, sus personajes tienen buenas imágenes pero sus leyendas son muy cortas, de igual forma creo que me quedo bien sus poderes._

 _Toaneo07._


	218. Icarus

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster_

 **Identidad:** Icarus.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: A+_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Elementos de construcción: C_

 _Ignorancia: B_

 _Naturaleza del espíritu rebelde: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Vikare:** _Alas del soñador._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como las alas místicas de Archer que permiten el vuelo de Archer en el cielo, es débil antes los ataques a base de fuego y luz, no tiene una habilidad de gran poder sino simplemente un noble fantasma de apoyo, sus alas tienen una defensa alta que no es afectado mucho por armas de categoría menor que la de ella además de lanzar sus plumas como flechas, lo cual le llevo a ser de clase Archer.

 **Nombre: Apulu:** _Sol extinción de los tontos._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B+**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una flecha hecha de fuego solar que Archer soltara a sus enemigos causándole quemaduras a un grado alto además de causar una erosión en el armamento físico de los objetivos ocasionando que nobles fantasmas físicos pierdan un rango de eficacia. Desgraciadamente Archer no puede usar esta flecha mientras usa Vikare, ya que causaría su muerte o al menos la extinción de sus alas, además después de usarla dejara heridas graves a Archer.

 **Nombre: Labyrinthos:** _laberinto maldito que el volador odia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Es básicamente es el llamado del laberinto que Minos ordeno construir para encerrar a Asterios, el minotauro, como a la vez que encero a Dedalo y su hijo Icarus, el laberinto tiene la capacidad de alterar su paredes después de un cierto tiempo pero con una alta Suerte quienes terminan encerrado en ella puede ser capaz de salir, el peligro en si es que dentro de sus paredes se encuentra el espíritu heroico Asterios, a diferencia del Minotaurus que es un monstruo, Asterios es un verdadero espíritu heroico con una mentalidad para ser capaz de combatir aunque aún sigue actuando como una bestia.

Archer no se quedara dentro del laberinto debido a los malos recuerdos que tiene, por lo tanto su rango y efectividad no es tan en las versiones de Dedalo, Minos, Asterios y demás. Ese noble fantasma definitivamente causara que sus víctimas estén pérdidas por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	219. Le Loi

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Le Loi.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B-_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C._

 _Equitación: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Thuan Thien:** _La Voluntad del Cielo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una espada que brilla intensamente con el poder mágico imbuido, en caso de ser activado, hará que el usuario más alto, también aumentara su fuerza y velocidad en el proceso. También debido a que es la propiedad de un Rey Dragón que es de dominio principal es el agua, esta espada nunca se oxida cuando se ponen bajo el agua como también le dota de un dominio y creación del agua a niveles que superan incluso a los poderes de un elemental.

Arma más renombrado de Le Loi. Durante los primeros días de su rebelión contra el Imperio Ming, Le Loi fue incapaz de reunir las fuerzas militares necesarias para que coincida con los chinos y así se vio obligado guerra de guerrillas conducta. Ciertamente sus predicamentos, un dios local - el Rey Dragón - decidió prestar la espada a Le Loi. La espada sin embargo, sería dividir en dos partes: La cuchilla - encontrado por un pescador quien más tarde se uniría al ejército de Le Loi - y la empuñadura - encontrado por Le Loi sí mismo cuando era candidato del enemigo. Con la espada, que fue capaz de reunir a las personas bajo su bandera, y también le trae una victoria tras otra. Un año después de su ascensión al trono, sin embargo, durante su crucero por el lago en frente de su palacio, una tortuga de oro se levantó y preguntó con una voz humana que vuelve el arma a la que le corresponde propietario: el Rey Dragón. Le Loi cumplió con la solicitud, lanzando la espada hacia la tortuga. La tortuga le arrebató la espada desde el aire con sus dientes y descendió de nuevo en el lago.

 **Nombre: Le Lai:** _El guerrero que salvó al Emperador._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Un Noble Fantasma especial. En caso de Le Loi se enfrenta a una derrota aplastante, esta habilidad se activa automáticamente. Le Lai, el guerrero en cuestión, se vestirá como Le Loi y tuvo lugar de su señor, la lucha contra el oponente mientras Le Loi se retirara. Sin embargo, gane o pierda, Le Lai automática muere después. Como tal, esto sólo funciona una vez por invocación.

Esto viene de un viejo cuento. Durante los primeros días de Le Loi, una batalla montaña vio a su forzada rodearon y al borde de la derrota. Frente a las posibilidades de una derrota aplastante, no sólo para esta batalla, pero para la rebelión en su conjunto, Le Lai le ocurrió un plan: Él se viste como Le Loi, lo que lleva a un grupo de soldados que también estaban dispuestos a morir en una misión suicida contra el ejército Ming. El grupo fue asesinado pero Le Loi y la mayoría de la fuerza logró escapar. Después, Le Loi se aseguró de recordar las acciones de Le Lai, yendo tan lejos como pedir que el memorial de Le Lai se celebra un día antes de la suya propia. Le Loi falleció el 22 de agosto de este modo el memorial de Le Lai se celebrará el día 21.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	220. Jeanne d'Arc 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Ruler, Savior._

 **Identidad:** Juana de arco/Jeanne d'Arc.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Resolución de Dios: C_

 _Apocalipsis: C_

 _Bruja dragón: B. Un habilidad que combina las habilidades hechicería (falsa) factor dragón y Monstruo inocente en donde una vez la gente llamaron bruja y hereje a Berserker ante de su muerte. Le dota a Berserker un aura de dragón que fortalece su Prana y le dota la capacidad de usar magia a base de dragones._

 _Protección de la fe: C_

 _Alma de un mártir: A. Juana de arco fue santificada como un mártir, esta habilidad ayuda a calmar los efectos negativos de mejora de locura pero eso no quita algunas anormalidades de personalidad en Berserker._

 _Fanatismo: EX. La razón del porque Juana de arco es invocada en la clase Berserker. Si no fuera por su alineamiento entonces las cosas se habrían puesto feas._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Pucelle:** _Sacrificio de la santa virgen._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

El noble fantasma definitivo de Berserker, Pucelle no es un noble fantasma como los otros o incluso de su otra versión como la espada **La Pucelle** , este noble fantasma es la manifestación física del final trágico de Juana de arco.

La razón del porque Juana de arco ha sido invocada en la clase Berserker es que después de todo el trabajo, sacrificio y sangre que dio por su causa haya sido acusada de herejía y brujería rompió su frágil corazón llevándola a la locura, fue una buena cosa que su locura la llevo a un fanatismo tranquilo hacia dios que impidió que causara algún mal, aunque jamás lo haría, como su compañero más cercano Gilles, aunque quizás habría hecho actos horribles si ella habría tenido tiempo que vivir antes de que fuera enviada a la hoguera, no se olviden que hasta los fanáticos más grande pueden cometer actos de locuras.

La locura de Berserker no es tan notable gracias a sus habilidades como **Alma de un mártir y Protección de la fe** pero es su habilidad **Fanatismo** que hace que igual ella actué como un Berserker sin serlo a la vez.

Este noble fantasma es la manifestación de la locura fanática que tuvo Juana de arco ante de ser quemada viva en la hoguera.

Berserker es rodeado por un aura de fuego santo que no le hará daño, ya que este fuego se dice, es la cubierta de la espada de edén de los ángeles que dios, para empezar le dio, esta aura de fuego actúa como **Prana Burst** pero a la vez no, de hecho seria considerando un armadura de poder que repele y extinguen todo lo que toca, es una protección que supera las bendiciones de invulnerabilidad de Berserker, ella básicamente se convierte en "el fuego infernal dragón del amor de dios" lo que significa que ella actuara en la forma de un dragón vuelto fuego, lo que básicamente la hace en un poder que destruye ejércitos.

Es por este noble fantasma que muchos de los dones santos y nobles fantasmas que Juana de arco poseería no son accesibles.

Claro que tiene una debilidad y eso deriva del factor de su habilidad **Fanatismo** y porque para empezar ha sido mencionado para empezar con este noble fantasma.

Debido a que Juana, en este estado, ama tanto a su dios que odia su propio aspecto como **Dragón bruja** que se le fue dado como un Servant y este noble fantasma aunque de naturaleza santo tiene una comparación al poder de un dragón elemental de fuego, lo cual causa que ella no lo sé aun en su estado inestable.

Pero es **fanatismo** que entra en juego en la cuestión.

La razón es simple: todo aquello que no sea cristiano/católico/protestante será el disparador de la activación de este noble fantasma.

Puede ser cualquier cosa, puede ser que su maestro sea parte de una religión diferente o que el enemigo que Berserker se esté enfrentando sea seguidor de otros dioses o que un lugar sagrado haya sido alterado o destruido y demás razones, hará que Berserker active este noble fantasma y su fanatismo le lleve….a un estado de locura fanática pero a la vez no locura.

Se convertiría en un Berserker perfecto: uno que lucha por una causa ignorando las heridas de su cuerpo y razones para no seguir peleando, es básicamente un estado extraño en donde Juana de arco pierde los estribos por su fe y pelee como un Berserker que no escucha razón sin estar en la locura.

Así podrá dar rienda suelta a este noble fantasma, así que, es una habilidad que depende del juicio o situación del campo de batalla.

Debido a su alto costo es un noble fantasma que causa mal al maestro de Berserker, dándole quemaduras incluso por cuanto más tiempo este noble fantasma sea usado por Berserker.

 **Nombre: Fierbois:** _polvo de ángeles protectores del reino._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

La espada de cinco cruces. La espada sagrada que se encuentra en la iglesia de St. Catherine de Fierbois. Una espada larga hermosa decorada con cinco cruces a lo largo de toda su extensión. La leyenda dice que una vez perteneció a un famoso señor de la guerra que repelió un ejército invasor musulmán de Europa.

Jeanne se fijó para viajar a Orleans con una expedición de rescate financiado por Yolande de Aragón, madre-en-ley de Carlos VII. En ese momento, la mayoría de los equipos que se requiere para el viaje (que incluía una armadura y un caballo) provenían de artículos donados. Pero esta espada sagrada por sí sola era algo que ella misma pidió que se le trajo a ella, después de su ubicación se muestra a ella en otra revelación.

Usualmente uno pensaría que una espada santa como esta no sería manejada por Juana en su estado actual de locura pero ella, aun estando loca, sigue siendo una protectora y avatar de la voluntad del señor así que es capaz de manejar esta espada, su solo balanceo crea polvo que al entrar en contacto con el enemigo quema a una intensidad de acuerdo a los pecados que han hecho.

Berserker no necesita pronunciar su nombre para activarlo.

 **Nombre: La Grondement Du Haine:** _Ruge, oh ira de mi._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el Noble Fantasma de Berserker como a la vez es accesible en su versión contaminada en la clase Ruler. A diferencia de luminosité Eternelle, esta una bandera maldita de Juana de arco que "descendió sobre Francia como la bruja dragón."

Toma en daños recibidos por los enemigos, la amplifica y refleja de nuevo a ellos

Un noble fantasma compartido por Gilles de Rais que representa a la ira de la injusta caída de la santa virgen. Es un noble fantasma de la ira absoluta manifestada como un estante que posee una bandera negra llena de ira de Berserker. Con toda su ira y odio absorbe todo el daño que Berserker ha sufrido en batalla, curando sus heridas de paso, para después liberar la energía dejándolo suelta como una gran lluvia de meteoros de energías llenos de odio y rabia, es un ataque tan rápido y tan amplio que si no fuera que es manejada por un Berserker sería un noble fantasma anti-ciudad o quizás anti-país.

Después de su uso por un par de horas las estadísticas de Berserker caen por dos rangos.

* * *

 _._

 _Sé que dirán ¡tú estás fumado! ¡¿Jeanne como Berserker?! ¡¿Qué?! Cierto, se me ocurrió de momento y pienso de ello como una locura pero viendo que sacaron una versión Alter de Ruler en Fate gran Order creo que ella clasificaría para la clase Berserker además di las razones del porqué, me inspire en esto de un fic crossover de Fate con ben 10 con una Juana de arco como Avenger que me gustó tanto que hice así a Jeanne como Berserker. De todas formas espero que sea de su gusto._

 _Toaneo07._


	221. Atrahasis

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Atrahasis.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Voyager de la tormenta: A_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Privilegio imperial: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Geshtu:** _Dios sacrificado que dios fuerza a la humanidad._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

Este es un noble fantasma que nace del dios del mismo nombre que fue sacrificado por los dioses sumerios para dar nacimiento a la raza humana, este es un noble fantasma nacido del odio a los desalmados dioses y el aprecio al progenitor de la humanidad. Este noble fantasma es un nave gigante en la cual Rider junto con otros dos héroes sobrevivieron al diluvio que acabo con la vida en la tierra, en este caso esta nave tiene una propiedad que es hecho de los huesos de aquel dios que fue sacrificado para dar vida a la raza humana, dentro del bote tiene una Legion de bestias fantasmales, pueden ser tan normales como los de hoy en día pero hay otros de gran categorías como dinosaurios, animales místicos y demás, los únicos que no hay son dragones además que solo puede tener dos de cada especie, Rider no puede invocar todas las bestias fantasmales debido al costo infernal de Prana pero puede usar algunos como monturas fuera de esta nave.

 **Nombre: Enki:** _Arma de diluvio de destrucción._

 **Clase: Anti-ciudad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma debido a la conexión de Enki con Rider, en como el dios advirtió al héroe Atrahasis para construir el bote que le salvaría la vida desde el gran diluvio, este noble es básicamente un arco, que clasifica a Atrahasis para la clase Archer y ahí es más fuerte, que al ser disparada creara un maremoto de agua que destroza todo a su paso. Su bajo rango viene del hecho de la clase de Atrahasis pero también de lo desconocido que es su leyenda ya que se le confunde con Ziusudra y Utnapishtim.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	222. George Washington

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Berserker, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** George Washington.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: D_

 _Protección contra la magia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: B_

 _Carisma: A +_

 _Tácticas militares: C_

 _Defensor demoniaco del estado: EX. Fue el primer presidente de toda una nación además hay un estado con su nombre, eso es bastante explicativo._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Cereza Chopper:** _Golpe al cerezo sin mentiras._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Este Noble Fantasma es una cristalización de una leyenda de la infancia de Rider, donde hirió el preciada cerezo de su padre en un solo golpe, y era entonces lo suficientemente virtuoso para revelar a su padre la verdad. Posee la capacidad de lanza un golpe que acelera a la velocidad del sonido para así conectarlo siempre y cuando el golpe haya sido hecho contra un enemigo que haya hecho mal. Este Noble Fantasma se pierde si Rider dice una mentira.

 **Nombre: Cruce de invierno:** _Aliados de la revolución ocultos._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Una representación del famoso evento durante la revolución en donde Washington y su ejército cruzaron el río Delaware en pleno invierno, sorprendiendo al ejército enemigo y anotando una victoria aplastante. Cuando se activa, Rider y todos sus aliados ganan **Ocultamiento de Presencia** de rango C. Este noble fantasma no puede activarse si los enemigos de Rider esperan un ataque directo y sólo se puede utilizar de una manera ofensiva.

 **Nombre: Padre de la nación:** _Presidente de los estados unidos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

El noble fantasma que representa la unificación de toda estados unidos y el estado de Rider como el primer presidente, es básicamente la invocación del ejercito de estado unidos de esa época que siguieron, sirvieron y trabajaron bajo las ordenes de Rider, también están equipados con el armamento de la época y a gran cantidad. Tiene una faculta única que aun cuando sus armas sean simples y sin efectos son clasificadas nobles fantasmas de rango E- lo cual con su número las hace muy peligrosas, además tienen una habilidad aterradora que toda arma, fuera armas de fuegos o armas blancas, que hayan sido hechas e inventadas en territorios de estados unidos y terminen en las manos de Rider adquieren aura de noble fantasma de rango E y se convierte automáticamente expertos en ellas, menos mal que los solados que el invoca no tienen este aspecto pero si son capaces de tomar las armas de estado unidos y usarlas en combates.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	223. Belerofonte

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Belerofonte.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: C_

 _Divinidad: B. se le menciona como hijo de Poseidón._

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Olethros Chímaira:** _triunfo contra la bestia hibrida._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Una lanza con un bloque de plomo montado en la punta. Cuando fue lanzada contra la Quimera, se derretía bajo el aliento de fuego de la bestia para albergar en su boca, haciendo que se sofoque. Si es invocado en la clase Lancer, Belerofonte recibe un poder mayor en esta lanza pero como Rider su poder es menor, si bien no tiene mucho rango su propia presencia la hace un arma anti-monstruo y cuando ataca a una bestia fantasmal dejas herida que no se curan además de un veneno en dicha criatura que asegurara su muerte, cuando choca contra el arma de un enemigo dicha arma quedara estancada causando que el oponente no pueda manejarla en su potencial completo.

 **Nombre: Petra Zounkla:** _Piedras que detiene a las amazonas._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: C**

Un homenaje a su victoria sobre las amazonas, que ganó al dejar caer enormes rocas desde lo alto de Pegasus. Esto le valió la leyenda de hacer rocas caen de los cielos mismos. Al ser invocada este noble fantasma caen piedras como meteoros alrededor del campo de batalla, haciendo daño masivo a cualquier cosa que lleguen.

 **Nombre: Bellerophon:** _nupcial de caballería del cielo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un arnés de oro brillante, freno, y la silla fija capaz de controlar totalmente una bestia divina. No tiene ningún efecto por sí mismo, pero una vez fijada a la montura, aumenta todos los atributos de un rango y permite la bestia de usar su cargo más poderoso para destruir físicamente el objetivo. Debe fijarse después del montaje es convocado o simultáneamente a medida que emerge desde el círculo de invocación.

Es un ataque supremo en ataque como en defensa, capaz de matar a cualquier servidor directamente. El rango "Clase de Armadura" se eleva por cien y la velocidad máxima que la carga de la bestia puede alcanzar es de entre cuatrocientos cinco cientos de kilómetros por hora. Rider utiliza Belerofonte en su montura personal, el mítico caballo alado Pegasus. Si bien convocar una bestia legendaria es una habilidad rivaliza con la de un Noble Fantasma se realiza de forma independiente de Belerofonte como una de las habilidades innatas de Rider posee debido a sus obras como un Espíritu Heroico.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	224. Cu Chulainn 4

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Cu Chulainn

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: D (A)_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Continuación de batalla: B (A)_

 _Armas eterno maestrazgo: B (A)_

 _Desenganche: B_

 _Protección contra las flechas: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gae Bolg:** _Resonante lanza que busca la muerte._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: C (A)**

El verdadero poder de Gáe Bolg, es el más grande y poderoso ataque entregado usando la lanza. Es el "ataque que da rienda suelta a un sinnúmero de dardos contra el enemigo" del que se habla en las leyendas. Es el ataque que lo convirtió en un héroe que utiliza todo el potencial de la maldición de la lanza, la conversión de todo el Prana de Berserker en energía y liberar el poder acumulado después de que se arrojó la lanza, detonar en el impacto con la energía suficiente para vencer a una multitud de enemigos. Berserker se prepara para usar esta habilidad al respaldar un centenar de metros de distancia de su oponente, tomando una posición en cuclillas a cuatro patas, y acelerando a través de un enfoque dirigido por apuesto cincuenta metros antes de tomar a los cielos. Él arquea su espalda como si dibujara un arco y la lanza hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Distorsiona espacio para crear un "tapiz de acción" que se divide en numerosas puntas de lanza que vierten hacia abajo sobre el enemigo. Se dice que se divide en treinta de su leyenda pero parece que el número se ha incrementado después de Berserker se convirtió en un Espíritu Heroico. Su enfoque como una técnica es atacar a los enemigos junto con sus alrededores de una manera bombardeo de causar una destrucción masiva.

Debido a ser lanzado con toda su energía, no puede ser esquivado o bloqueado en circunstancias normales. Incluso baluarte elástico o cuerpo ágil no son inmunes a su poder, por lo que Gáe Bolg enviará el vuelo horda enemiga. Si fuera a tener también la capacidad de atacar directamente el corazón sería más cerca del nivel del poder de Lugh como una versión de mayor nivel de Fragarach.

La forma y los daños causados puede acercarse a la lanza Brionac de Lugh, pero tener la capacidad de "No importa cuántas veces se esquivó, va a golpear al enemigo" lo convierte en un Noble Fantasma más cerca de la naturaleza para Gungnir de Odín.

Desgraciadamente con no estar en su cabales, Berserker no puede usar todo el poder, de rango A, de Gae Bolg ya que cae a rango C pero aun así su poder no es despreciable, toda herida que deja estarán malditas por lo que nunca se curaran.

 **Nombre: Del Chliss:** _Lanza mortal de júbilo menor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

La segunda lanza de Cu Chulainn, es tan desconocida que nunca ha sido mostrada incluso si Cu Chulainn haya sido invocado en la clase Lancer, la lanza en si no tiene mucho poder por su falta de fama pero posee la habilidad de alterar la casualidad para ignorar cualquier defensa y golpear al enemigo dejándole la marca de una runa pertenecientes a las 18 runas nórdicas originales las cuales pueden causar un sinfín de efectos a la orden de Cu Chulainn. En la clase Berserker los efectos de las runas se activan aleatoriamente pero definitivamente causaran efectos negativos a la víctima, una explosión, un mar de llamas, hielo cortante y demás habilidades con las runas puede ser posible.

 **Nombre: Riastrad:** _Pináculo del poder máximo de un Berserker._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Todos podemos decir que Cu Chulainn queda bien para la clase Berserker, con haber estado en la locura muchas veces en su vida lo demuestra y con su poder Riastrad que en otras clases le convierte en un Berserker respalda mucho este hecho.

Pero Cu Chulainn ya es un Berserker así ¿para qué necesita un noble fantasma que le vuelve loco si ya lo está?

Pues en este caso es lo contrario.

Porque Riastrad es una transformación que no trae locura a Cu Chulainn sino control.

Es con este Riastrad, esta versión de la transformación español, con esta versión de noble fantasma, que Cu Chulainn se convierte en el héroe más grande de toda Irlanda, un héroe mundial de gran poder.

Simplemente siendo capaz de controlar su locura.

El recibe la habilidad **Calma furiosa** de rango A haciendo que Berserker no sea afectado por la locura y actué racional pero que reciba la bonificación de la **mejora de locura** de igual forma, básicamente llevando sus estadísticas a un nivel aún más alto pero eso no era todo sino que causa que la **continuación de batalla, arma eterno maestrazgo y mejora de locura** lleguen a rango A convirtiendo a Cu Chulainn en un verdadero demonio en el campo de batalla.

Es necesario este noble fantasma para que Cu Chulainn pueda usar con todo su poder a Gae Bolg.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	225. Simbad

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Simbad.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: A +_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Desenganche: A_

 _Regla de oro: B_

 _Apocalipsis: E_

 _Voyager de la Tormenta: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sin Merego:** _El Ascenso con alas._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: C**

Un noble fantasma que representa una versión de su séptimo viaje y quizás el más extraño. Tras naufragar una vez más, Simbad vino a vivir dentro de una ciudad en la que, una vez al mes, los residentes se convirtieron en criaturas de pájaro; más conocido en otros lugares como los grifos. Simbad, a su vez, convencido de estos hombres-pájaro que le prestaran ayuda; y este noble Fantasma realiza el mismo semejante acto llamándolos a su lado.

Los Griffin que este noble fantasma invoca son bestias demoníacas de velocidad impresionante, lo que equivale a una agilidad de rango B. Hasta tres se puede llamar sucesivamente a la vez, ya que llevaban Simbad, su esposa, y su padre en el mito original. Sin embargo, el número real a su disposición es mucho mayor. Si ordenado por Sello de Comando, puede evocar tantos como 380; Sin embargo, el gasto de maná es tal que es casi seguro que matar a él y a su maestro.

 **Nombre: El viaje de los Rukh:** _El Descenso con alas._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A**

Un noble fantasma que provoca la Rukh del mito de Simbad, haciendo que descienda en un objetivo declarado. El efecto después depende de la suerte del destino. Si el objetivo tiene baja suerte, el Rukh deberá atacar y tratar de destruirlo; con gran suerte, será "simplemente" tratar de llevar a la meta de distancia. ¿Dónde se realiza? está determinada por un cheque de la suerte del objetivo contra el de Simbad. Simbad puede, por supuesto, llamar al Rukh sobre sí; hacerlo le hace ser llevada con un control mínimo más allá de la determinación de su destino, aunque el Rukh se defenderá.

El Rukh en sí es una bestia divina con inmensa fuerza física; una fuerte luz brilla entre sus plumas. Es capaz de llevar nada en sus garras, independientemente de su tamaño, incluso capaz de arrancar de raíz castillos enteros. Mientras que su resistencia es solamente equivalente a rango B-, tiene una resistencia a la magia equivalente a rango A.

 **Nombre: Simorgh:** _La Luz de la virtuosa Ira._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

Un poderoso noble fantasma que sólo puede llamarse sucesivamente por encima de las nubes, que utiliza un bastón de oro como su foco. Invocando otorga control total sobre el Rukh mientras él permanece en esas alturas, pero esto es sólo un efecto secundario.

Durante su último viaje, Simbad se elevó por encima de las nubes en la parte posterior de un hombre-pájaro y avistó a dios mismo. Al ver esto, Dios se hizo iracundo y los hombres-pájaros fueron aniquilados por un solo resplandor de barrido. Así es como el mito relata ella; en la actualidad, sin embargo, lo que vio fue Simbad, de hecho, el Simorgh, más grande y más antigua de las especies monstruosas conocidas como los Rukhs, tan grande que había ascendido a una existencia fantasmal. Cuando se invoca este noble fantasma, el Simorgh aparece en el cielo, la luz de sus alas erradicar todos aquellos tocados por su luz.

Una habilidad para desafiar el destino, a través de la estadística de suerte, se requiere para no inmediatamente ser borrado por la luz ya que es en sí misma una "declaración" en lugar de un "ataque". Además, la resistencia es aún más difícil para los de naturaleza demoníaca, al nivel de casi imposibilidad. Sin embargo, el personal de oro, un regalo para Simbad de los siervos del Simorgh, protege cualquier que están tocando él; siempre y cuando no, ellos mismos, son de naturaleza demoníaca.

Mientras que el Simorgh normalmente sólo aparecerá en los cielos durante el tiempo que mana de Simbad tiene y hacer poco más, en presencia de un verdadero gran mal, puede decidir tomar acción en sí misma e ir al ataque; es sólo en un escenario tal que Simbad sería capaz de montar este noble fantasma.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	226. Utnapishtim

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider, Savior._

 **Identidad:** Utnapishtim.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: legal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A++_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: A+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: EX._

 _Territorio de creación: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Diálogo Animal: EX_

 _Divinidad: A +_

 _De alta velocidad Palabras Divinas: A_

 _Magia: EX_

 _Pionero de las Estrellas: EX_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El Conservador de la Vida:** _O Dioses, me preservará Toda vida._

 **Clase: Anti-purga.**

 **Rango: EX**

Un Noble Fantasma que representa el gran barco construido por Utnapishtim y su pueblo para que pudiera sobrevivir a la inundación como Ea le había ordenado. Todos los animales y semillas de plantas se trajeron, ya pesar de su aspecto exterior de 60 metros de largo, el espacio dentro es infinita e interminable.

La estructura fue diseñada por el propio Enki y los materiales utilizados para su construcción eran extremadamente resistente y de gran alcance, hasta el punto que ni siquiera todo el poder de un espíritu divino podrían entrar en el interior. Después de cinco días que se hizo y cuando Utnapishtim entró, selló la entrada con arcilla.

Es un Noble Fantasma que requiere tiempo para activar, pero no necesita métodos especiales y Utnapishtim sólo tiene que recoger madera de modo que él puede crear manualmente. Cuando haya terminado, que es similar al habilidad **Territorio de Creación** , disminuyendo el costo de todos los hechizos y aumentar la regeneración de Prana Cuántas veces quiera. Sin embargo, el aspecto más importante es la defensa absoluta de la nave.

Es el territorio más poderosa que no usa magia para alcanzar la perfección, sino porque fue creado con la idea de ser "perfecto" sin la ayuda de hechizos. Los materiales son irrompibles, no permitir que la inundación que aterrorizó incluso a los dioses para dañar en lo más mínimo. Nada puede permitir a alguien para entrar, incluso la brujería en el nivel de un Espíritu Divino. Es un territorio perfecto y protección donde Utnapishtim es invencible, e incluso la destrucción del mundo es incapaz de él y la nave dañar cuando está en su interior

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	227. Ashwatthama

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Ashwatthama.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: legal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: A_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: A +_

 _Divinidad: B. Ashwatthama era el avatar de Shiva y su alma era la reencarnación de uno de sus muchos aspectos._

 _Armas Eterno Maestrazgo: A +_

 _Vitrificación: A +_

 _Prana Burst (viento): A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Narayanastra:** _O Creación, inclinarse ante el tormenta._

 **Clase: Anti-divinidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: EX**

Este Noble Fantasma es un Astra, Armas Divinas ejercido por los dioses que les haría ocasionalmente regalo a héroes. En este caso, el Noble Fantasma de Ashwatthama es el arco Narayanastra. Al igual que todos los demás constructores Divinas, es un artículo de rara belleza no han sido visto jamás. Cuenta con el rendimiento de la destrucción de los ejércitos con un solo disparo e incluso los dioses no puede sobrevivir un encuentro con esta arma a menos que sean conscientes de la capacidad del Noble Fantasma.

Es un Noble Fantasma que se puede utilizar una sola vez para cada batalla. En el caso Guerra del Santo Grial, esto se traduce como la restricción de un solo uso eficaz en toda la guerra, porque la batalla de siete agentes será considerada como una "guerra". Es posible utilizar una segunda vez, pero Ashwatthama moriría como el Noble Fantasma atacaría tanto a él como a su enemigo.

A pesar de esta limitación, su poder abrumador compensa el número limitado de activaciones. Si se utiliza correctamente, en el momento y lugar adecuados, esto Noble Fantasma terminaría fácilmente a todos los demás Servants en una guerra del Santo Grial.

Cuando se utiliza, Narayanastra dispara una flecha que se divide en millones y millones de proyectiles y misiles. Es el símbolo del poder de Vishnu. Ellos se dirigen hacia el enemigo en una lluvia de muerte imposible de evitar, que cubre todo el cielo y no dejar una sola oportunidad de escapar. Las flechas o bien pueden extenderse sobre toda la batalla, destruyendo toda la creación, o centrarse en un solo objetivo al punto en que incluso la supervivencia contemplando es una tontería.

Al mismo tiempo, los once Rudras son convocados. Son espíritus divinos que representan la tormenta de destrucción, un aspecto de la aniquilación provocada por Shiva. Tienen múltiples brazos armados con todas las armas existentes, la ira y la furia llenándolos a medida que se unen a la diatriba de flechas y traer la muerte sobre el enemigo.

La capacidad de la proa es convocar a millones de misiles que son un signo del poder de Vishnu, pero la convocatoria de once Espíritus Divinos es un poder personal que Ashwatthama despertó en el uso del Constructo Divino. Él podía controlarlos y ganar su lealtad debida a su alma que posee la calidad de la tormenta y su encarnación anterior siendo un aspecto de Shiva.

Se supone que es sólo una forma de evitar la muerte: el objetivo debe caer todas las armas, cesar todas las señales de hostilidad, ponerse de rodillas, pedir perdón y reconocer el inmenso poder de Vishnu.

Las flechas buscan los que se resisten a los dioses. La intensidad de la lluvia de misiles aumenta con la resistencia del objetivo. La única forma de defensa hacia este Noble Fantasma es mostrar sumisión total ante los misiles golpearon. Esto a su vez hará que esta arma para detener y perdonar al objetivo. Hacer todas las acciones mencionadas anteriormente sería la máxima humillación para cualquier héroe, no importa si uno tiene el orgullo de su leyenda, pero es el único método para sobrevivir todo el poder de un arma capaz de destruir los mismos dioses.

Sin embargo, hay otros métodos de defensa. Pero el número de Nobles Fantasmas capaz de bloquear Narayanastra se puede contar en las manos de uno, y menos la mitad de ellos están en duda en si pueden hacerlo. Sólo otra Noble Fantasma de rango EX puede proteger el objetivo de la furia de Narayanastra.

 **Nombre: Brahmashirastra Dronacharya:** _O Padre, destruir mi enemigo._

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Brahmashirastra es un Astra como Narayanastra, un arma forjada por los dioses y ocasionalmente concedida a los héroes. Sin embargo, en este caso, esta Noble Fantasma es muchas veces más potente que cualquier otro ataque cuando se trata de poder destructivo y rango. La tecnología moderna no puede esperar para comparar con el poder absoluto de esta Arma Divina sostiene el poder del universo.

Ha indicado específicamente para tener la fuerza suficiente para matar a todos los Devas en un solo uso. Es un constructo Divina hecha por Brahma, el más poderoso Astra que es 4 veces más potente que el Brahmastra ejercido por otros héroes del Mahabharata como Karna. Sólo seis héroes tienen el conocimiento de esta arma. No es un poder que puede ser tocado sin cuidado, incluso por los dioses, por lo que uno debe convocarlo rellenando un objeto con mantras sagrados.

Ashwatthama convocó a su Brahmashirastra mediante el uso de una brizna de hierba. En las Guerras del Santo Grial, el Noble Fantasma está severamente limitada en el poder. De lo contrario, su verdadero poder sería devastador. Cuando Ashwatthama se enfrentó contra Arjuna, la colisión de sus ataques habría destruido la Tierra si no hubiera sido por la intervención del sabio Vyasa:

"Es arde con llamas terribles dentro de una enorme esfera de fuego se escucharon numerosos truenos; Miles de meteoritos cayó; Y todas las criaturas vivientes se inspiró con gran pavor Todo el firmamento parecía estar lleno de ruido y asumió un aspecto horrible con esas llamas de fuego. Toda la tierra con sus montañas y las aguas y los árboles, temblaba. Cuando se golpea un área que causará la destrucción completa y nada va a crecer aún una brizna de hierba para los próximos 12 años. No lo hará lluvia por 12 años en esa zona y todo, incluyendo el metal, la tierra se convierta envenenado".

Cuando fue llamado, esto Noble Fantasma se utiliza de manera diferente en función de la clase de Ashwatthama. Si es un Saber, él ejerce una espada de llamas y al momento de ser balanceado, causando la aniquilación total en la dirección de su balanceo. Como un Archer, que se manifiesta como una flecha unidad en su arco, capaz de dar a luz un inmenso poder de un solo disparo que engulle al enemigo en llamas, independientemente de si las flechas golpea o no.

Si la potencia de salida de un Brahmastra es similar a una bomba nuclear, a continuación, un Brahmashirastra es similar a las bombas de hidrógeno días modernos o bombas termonucleares (fusión). Sin embargo, el rango está limitado debido a las limitaciones fundamentales de un Servant.

Es un Noble Fantasma de gran consumo de Prana tanto por su potencia y por el hecho de que el padre de Ashwatthama nunca le enseñó el secreto de la retirada de esta arma. Un arquero consciente de cómo invocar y retirar una Brahmashirastra podría utilizarlo sin repercusiones, por lo que su padre intencionalmente omite el secreto para que su hijo no dependería de su poder. Como tal, cuando se utiliza este Noble Fantasma, Ashwatthama no puede retirarla.

 **Nombre: Syamantaka Vakali:** _O Shashthi, Crece esta Joya._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Cuando nació Ashwatthama, dos cosas llamaron la atención de todos los testigos: su fuerte grito semejante a la de un caballo, y la joya roja incrustada en la frente. Era un artefacto con el poder mágico y una copia inferior de la Syamantaka, la joya más preciosa con el brillo del Sol

Este Noble Fantasma toma la forma de una joya roja, deslumbrante que tiene una pureza muchas veces por encima de cualquier otra decoración terrenal. Debido a este regalo que había recibido al nacer, Ashwatthama era invulnerable a las maldiciones, fantasmas, animales, demonios, veneno. Se les impidió que afecta a su cuerpo y el alma de cualquier manera. Por otra parte, él tenía el poder de controlar todo lo que estaban más bajos que los seres humanos, por lo que los animales y las plantas estaban todos dentro de su gobierno y el poder.

La principal capacidad de este Noble Fantasma está rechazando cualquier forma de envenenamiento, maldición y Efectos conceptuales. No importa si es una maldición que revierte la causa y el efecto, baja vitalidad total del objetivo y se ocupa heridas incurables, si la fuente del poder es una maldición, entonces no afectará Ashwatthama.

Nobles Fantasmas y ataques que trabajan a lo largo de las líneas de un Efecto conceptual no lo pueden dañar o definirlo como su objetivo, incluso si se trata de un ataque que se remonta en el tiempo a la huelga al oponente. Armamentos conceptuales son completamente inútiles cuando se enfrentan con esta Noble Fantasma, maldiciones serán disipadas tan pronto como se ponen en contacto con su cuerpo y su carne es tan puro que el veneno no es capaz de matarlo.

Él ejerce ningún miedo de los demonios y animales no importa cuán feroz y Servants con una afinidad monstruoso y demoníaca tienen una terrible compatibilidad con Ashwatthama debido Syamantaka Vakali niega su propia existencia, debilitándolos, siempre y cuando tienen la intención de hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Sin embargo, esta Noble Fantasma tiene una debilidad. Está firmemente alojada en la frente, de manera que no volverá a salir de forma natural, pero Ashwatthama voluntariamente puede arrancarla como él fácilmente hizo en su leyenda. A pesar de tener una estructura sólida como una joya de origen divino, si un Servant fue a la huelga con precisión con potencia de al menos rango C+, entonces el Noble Fantasma será destruido y destrozado.

Cuando eso sucede, Ashwatthama comenzará a sangrar por ese lugar y no será jamás sanar completamente, incluso con un hechizo de curación de alto nivel. Por otra parte, él crecerá gradualmente más débil como cortes lentamente comienzan a aparecer en su cuerpo durante los próximos días, de la misma manera que fue maldecido por los dioses por su intento de poner fin al linaje de los Pandavas. Este Noble Fantasma podría ser el punto débil único del gran héroe Ashwatthama, lo que lo protegía de la furia de Kishnu antes de su fallecimiento.

Es su mayor debilidad y el lugar que debe proteger en la batalla. Aun así, cuando Servant pelea que no se centran en decapitar a sus enemigos o perforar la frente, ya que es un objetivo pequeño y la derrota del rival puede lograrse simplemente empalar el corazón. Como tal, no está al lado de ninguna posibilidad de que los enemigos de Ashwatthama alguna vez golpearan esta Noble Fantasma, siempre y cuando no son conscientes de su verdadera identidad, en cuyo caso podrían descubrir su debilidad y dedicar sus recursos en la destrucción de Syamantaka Vakali.

 **Nombre: Khala Bairava:** _O Terror, toma este buque._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A+**

Disponible sólo en la clase Berserker.

Una representación del evento en el que Ashwatthama extermino todos los guerreros del lado Pandava, poniendo fin a la guerra con una sola mano.

En la última noche de la guerra de Kurukshetra, Ashwatthama estaba descansando en su campamento cuando vio una lechuza emboscar a un grupo de cuervos. Esto le dio la inspiración para un plan de exterminio de la estirpe de los Pandavas. El cantar mantras para invocar Khala Bairava, el aspecto del terror y el miedo de Shiva, dio la deidad de la destrucción del campamento de los Pandavas como ofrenda y su propio cuerpo como una forma de manifestarse en el mundo físico.

Es una exclusiva Noble Fantasma a la clase Berserker. Es una habilidad separada de la **Mejora de locura**. Ashwatthama, un Espíritu Heroico con los parámetros ya altos recibiría capacidades físicas más fuertes a volverse loco, pero esto Noble Fantasma le faculta aún más, elevando todas sus estadísticas de un rango completo.

Para activar esta Noble Fantasma, Ashwatthama tiene que repetir el mantra al igual como lo hizo en la vida. Él trae la esencia del terror conocido como Khala Bairava. Como lo hace, su piel comienza a agrietarse como el carbón, el Prana rojo creciente de su carne, ya que se ilumina en rojo y su cuerpo es invadido por el espíritu iracundo de Khala Bairava. Él es uno de los pocos héroes capaces de convertirse en el anfitrión de un Espíritu Divino, manteniendo su conciencia y la vida a causa de su estatus como el avatar de Shiva y la encarnación de la destrucción.

Él esencialmente se convierte en un Espíritu Divino dentro del cuerpo de un Servant. Sus poderes son limitados y, obviamente, muy lejos de la original, pero el talento de Ashwatthama es capaz de reflejar el poder de un dios. Blandiendo una espada de fuego que es una de las muchas representaciones de destrucción de Shiva, que trae los desechos al campo de batalla como cómo aniquiló todo el campamento enemigo cuando vivió.

El costo de tal poder se duplica, casi triplicando el costo Prana para mantener Ashwatthama en el mundo actual. Dado que este es un Noble Fantasma disponible sólo como Berserker, el ya alto costo de mantenimiento de un Servant loco se multiplicaría aún más.

No se puede desactivar a menos Ashwatthama no alcanza su objetivo actual. Si se activa el Khala Bairava con la intención de vencer a un enemigo en particular, se ve obligado a seguir siendo el anfitrión de este Espíritu Divino, siempre y cuando ese oponente está vivo.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	228. Áyax el Menor

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Áyax el Menor.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instinto: B_

 _Valentía: C_

 _Herejía: B. Un acto contra lo que es divino, claro que en el caso de Lancer es diferente, debido a las injusticias que Athena le hizo a su contra y como fue acusado con lo sucedido con Casandra, al parecer se le acuso que la violo cosa que no hizo, lo llevo a que fuera perseguido por sus antiguos compañeros para matarlo solo para calmar la ira de Athena y finalmente fuera asesinado por Poseidón, lo que se ganó el desprecio de Lancer a los dioses. Esta habilidad es básicamente una mejora por un rango en todas sus estadísticas menos suerte cuando se enfrenta a alguien con divinidad._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Aivas Vilates:** _Protección del menor._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta en dos formas, en su lanza y en su armadura de coraza, su lanza tiene la habilidad de restar poder en tres rango todo lo que ha sido tocado, por ejemplo armaduras conceptuales de rango A terminarían siendo de rango D, por lo tanto es capaz de convertir lo que ha tocado en objetos sin rango, básicamente es capaz de convertir nobles fantasmas débiles en simples objetos. Su armadura actúa parecido en donde resta tres rango todo ataque recibe.

Aun con su peligrosidad de este noble fantasma tiene una terrible debilidad: no afecta absolutamente aquellos con divinidad.

 **Nombre: Locri:** _Llamado de los locrios._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma notable en donde se invoca a los locrios, el ejercito que Lancer lidero en vida, son un grupo notable pero debido al odio de Athena hacia Áyax el menor causo que este héroe no recibiera mucha suerte en su leyenda y peor cuando fue asesinado por Poseidón. En total este ejército tiene habilidades a abrumar incluso a un Servant pero todos aquellos con divinidad son capaces de causar un daño a los soldados locrios, básicamente saldrían indemne de los ataques de estos soldados invocados.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	229. La bruja blanca de Rose hall

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Annie Palmer, La bruja blanca de Rose hall.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B-

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B++_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 _Elemento de construcción: E_

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Brujería: B_

 _Vudú: B_

 _Doble clase: C. con la clase Assassin._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Takoo:** _El único asesinato con nombre._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Se decía que Caster había asesinado a varios de sus maridos y unos que otros esclavos pero el único que se le sabe nombre era alguien llamado Takoo, del cual dio nombre a este noble fantasma. Mediante brujería y vudú cuando Caster sepa el nombre e historia de un objetivo trazara una maldición en dicho objetivo el cual causa un conducto que ignora toda habilidad o noble fantasma hacia la parte más débil del objetivo, es como si se hubiera hecho un hueco en todo el poder del Servant para así permitir a Caster lanzar sus ataques, básicamente es un punto que permite a Caster atacar ignorando cualquier defensa o habilidad de su objetivo.

Debido a que este noble fantasma viene de la leyenda sobre que el muerto Takoo fue un esclavo solo funciona contra Servants.

 **Nombre: Rose Hall:** _Tierra de los ocultamientos y magia._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B-**

Rose Hall es una mansión georgiana construida en la década de 1770 y restaurado en la década de 1960. Está decorado con papel pintado de seda estampada con palmeras y aves, ornamentadas con lámparas de araña, decoradas con antigüedades en su mayoría europeos. Para Caster es una fortaleza que causa una bruma de niebla a sus alrededores que confunden a sus enemigos y les causa experimentar grandes ilusiones.

Si bien su defensa externa es notable eso no es lo único que hace sino aquellos que entran terminan sufriendo una degradación en sus estadísticas pero lo más notable es que experimentaran los dolores que ellos causen a la casa, una maldición de retribución de vudú de hecho, por lo cual siendo esto una fortaleza que Caster se esconde básicamente los enemigos no tendrán que otras que romper las murallas y defensas para llegar a Caster, por lo cual la maldición de retribución parece ser una garantía correcta.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	230. Carmilla

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Carmilla.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Bebedor sangriento: C_

 _Técnicas de tortura: A_

 _Seducción (mujeres): B_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Phantom Maiden:** _fantasmal doncella de hierro._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un noble fantasma de asesinato directo, es la invocación de una Iron Maiden, es decir, un instrumento de muerte y tortura en donde se aprisionaban a la gente dentro para después ser ensartado con filosas estacas por todos lados, por mientras Assassin este combatiendo puede invocar este noble fantasma donde detrás de su enemigo aparecerá el Iron Maiden que tratara de atrapar a la víctima, es ahí el momento en donde se define si es que el objetivo muere o no, ya sea dependiendo de la resistencia, agilidad o suerte define si es capaz de esquivar el ataque o no o incluso se puede usar un medio externo como un noble fantasma o un arma o una habilidad personal.

 **Nombre: Nosferatu:** _Vampirismo de seducción sangrienta._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Básicamente es la transformación de Assassin en un vampiro, tiene todas sus habilidades como Cambio de forma, ojos místicos, control de las sombras, aura demoniaca, mejora física e intangibilidad pero también sus debilidades, necesidad constante de sangre, debilidad a la luz, debilidad a todo lo que es santo y desorden de personalidad, esto último deriva del hecho de la leyenda de Carmilla en donde tuvo varias identidades, por ejemplos las más notables siendo: Mircalla Karnstein, esto causa a Assassin aptitudes y pensamientos contradictorios que hará que actué irracional. Esta transformación causa que las habilidades de clase y personales junto con el otro noble fantasma de Assassin sean cancelados.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	231. Momotaro

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Momotaro.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Cuerpo perfecto: C_

 _Dialogo animal: B_

 _Calma furiosa: C_

 _Valentía: C_

 _Regla de oro: C+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Onigashima:** _Isla de los ogros._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma donde se invoca toda una isla llenas de Oni u ogros que atacaran a los objetivos con fuerzas, cada uno de estos tienen una habilidad que incluso le darían problemas a un Servant, su cantidad de por si es infinita a menos que se destruya el punto débil de este noble fantasma que es una fortaleza a la lejanía en donde residen el rey Oni, un demonio de gran poder, al ser derrotado este noble fantasma se cancela. A diferencia de los otros nobles fantasmas de la misma naturaleza es aconsejable que Berserker no esté cerca de la zona de combate porque si no los Oni automáticamente le atacaran

 **Nombre: Hachi:** _Abeja asesina de Oni._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un arma que representa algunos de los compañeros animales que siguieron a Berserker en sus aventuras, se manifiesta como un martillo de gran poder que tiene la habilidad repeler todo lo que entra y causar vibraciones al momento de impacto, se podía decir que es capaz de causar terremotos pero su efecto no es tan grande, este noble fantasma siempre está activo así que Berserker no necesita mencionar su nombre.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	232. Neil Armstrong

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Neil Armstrong.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: D++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Pioneros de las estrellas: EX._

 _Ojo de la Mente (Verdadera): C_

 _Fuera de Resistencia: B. Sin su traje espacial Gemini de confianza Neil nunca habría sido capaz de sobrevivir en las duras condiciones del espacio. Mientras él está usando su traje, Rider gana una resistencia innata a cualquier efecto mental, o mágico como el aire envenenado o los ojos místicos de rango inferior o igual._

 _Valentía: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El hombre en la Luna:** _Primer paso en la luna._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Ser el primer hombre en pisar jamás el pie en la luna, Neil lo ve como un segundo hogar y base de operaciones. Mientras la luna llena está fuera o él está en la luna todas las estadísticas de Neil recibirá un rango más para su logro.

 **Nombre: Star Spangled Banner:** _Mar de la Tranquilidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Elección poco ortodoxa de Rider del arma: la bandera de su país de origen. Él lo utiliza como una lanza improvisada para perforar y aporrear a su enemigo. Pero este no es su verdadera función como un Fantasma Noble. Una vez que él planta, libera Prana que crea un campo delimitado simular la gravedad de la Luna. Capacidad de combate enemigo se reduce debido a los combates en un ambiente desconocido pero los efectos negativos son temporales.

 **Nombre: Apolo Eleven:** _Nave espacial sobre el brillo espacial._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A+**

Último Noble Fantasma de Rider y montaje que lo califica para la clase. El uso de Prana para formar su vehículo, Rider salta a bordo y se lanza hacia su objetivo. Normalmente un objeto desde la Edad Moderna sería inútil contra seres conceptuales. Sin embargo, el evento del alunizaje fue el hito en la exploración del espacio que conduce a los viajes futuros. Con el éxito de Apolo Eleven, El hombre probó a sí mismo que podía librarse de las ataduras de la Tierra y viajar entre las estrellas. Para derrotar o defenderse contra esta Noble Fantasma, hay que superar el concepto imbuido de "la expansión de los horizontes del hombre".

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	233. Enmerkar

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Enmerkar.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: B+_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Pionero de las Estrellas: C_

 _Divinidad: A. Un hermano de la gran diosa Inanna, y bien amado por ella._

 _Carisma: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: kusUmmud Dinana Za-gin:** _el agua oscura lapislázuli de Inanna._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma es un recipiente. Espumoso con cristales azules incrustados, este recipiente se llena con agua del lugar santo de Inanna. Si Enmerkar toma sorbos del líquido sagrado dentro, el conocimiento de su hermana divina llenarlo. La leyenda, atributos y Noble Fantasma de cualquier oponente u oponentes elegido se convertirá en conocimiento para él, junto con la forma más favorable para explotar las debilidades de su enemigo en base a los recursos disponibles. Una fuga ligera Prana es necesario desatar el odre de agua, pero el efecto en sí es sin costo.

 **Nombre: Kus:** _Devastación._

 **Clase: Anti-mundo.**

 **Rango: EX**

El primer héroe invoca el poder de un concepto - 'Fin'.

Esa verdad final, la muerte de gran futuro, se manifiesta con un gesto de su personal real y una palabra. Dentro de cualquier área Enmerkar elige, hasta el tamaño de las grandes ciudades antiguas, todo se convertirá en polvo. En un instante, los edificios se desintegran, colinas aplanan y los ríos se secan como un grito, gritos de vientos de otro mundo. Los únicos testigos son el pueblo, que se convierte en palomas malditos de ruedas para siempre sobre el sitio de la destrucción de Kus, una severa advertencia a los que se oponen al rey de Uruk. Se dice que esta arma estará presente en el fin del mundo

Pero si el enemigo, de alguna manera, sobrevive el poder este arma, Lancer automáticamente muere y lo que fue destruido será restaurado.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	234. Dullahan, el jinete sin cabeza

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Berserker, Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Ewen/Dullahan, el jinete sin cabeza.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B-_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Cuerpo Místico de mera presencia de Miedo: C+_

 _Doble invocación: B. con la clase Assassin._

 _Familiar (Moscas): E+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gan Ceann:** _jinete sin cabeza._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Con el pronunciamiento del nombre de Rider, que es Ewen según dicen las versiones en la mayor parte de escocia, se activa este noble fantasma, es la transformación completa del jinete sin cabeza, se podía considerar la montura de Rider pero a la vez no, el caballo demoniaco hecho de hueso y fuego espectral tiene la habilidad de negar cualquier obstáculo convirtiéndose en intangible, por lo tanto Rider al momento de usar este noble fantasma es inmune a los ataques físicos menores a rango B, una invulnerabilidad que representa en como causaba la muerte instantánea de sus enemigos, claro está que siendo un monstruo es débil ante ataques santos y tal.

Nadie sabe pero este noble fantasma, con diferentes nombres claro está, son poseídos por quizás otros dos espíritus heroicos aunque a diferencia de Rider, sus versiones quizás no son tan malignos.

 **Nombre: Dulachán:** _monstruosa arma del jinete fantasmal._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es el arma principal de Dullahan que es una columna humana que utiliza como un látigo, el arma es, aparte de ser perturbadora, un arma que tiene el concepto de "muerte" todo lo que toca le entra el concepto de "descomposición" ósea que poco a poco se estará deshaciendo pero su peligro más inmediato es que cuando Rider toca a una víctima, le susurra su nombre y este montando encima de su corcel demoniaco, causara inmediatamente la muerte de la víctima, los únicos que son inmunes a esto son los Servants porque ellos ya han muerto una vez, así que esto no les afecta.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	235. Victor Frankenstein

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Victor Frankenstein.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B++_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: EX_

 _Creación de territorio: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Alquimia: A_

 _Magecraft: B_

 _Ignorancia: D_

 _Conocimiento de muchas artes: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Frankenstein:** _O, el moderno Prometeo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

La creación más notable de Caster y el que más odia, este noble fantasma en vez de ser la invocación del monstruo de Frankenstein, que es un espíritu heroico de hecho, es más bien la creación de un nuevo "monstruo" pero debido a su historia Caster no ve con buenos ojos este noble fantasma e incluso quizás se negaría a crearlo pero posiblemente es capaz de hacerlo si la situación lo amerite, con la recopilación de varios ingredientes y usando alquimia es capaz de recrear el monstruo que una vez creo pero esta vez…..es el monstruo, no el espíritu heroico en si, por lo tanto es una bestia sin igual afectada con la habilidad **Monstruo inocente** de rango B transformando sus características a las de un ogro, un demonio, fantasma y demás aspectos de monstruos.

La fuerza del monstruo es tal que puede destrozar un ejército gracias a que su cuerpo se regenera del daño como también su mentalidad única.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	236. Kumbhakarna

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Kumbhakarna.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Fuerza monstruosa: A_

 _Divinidad: C. Kumbhakarna es el hijo de un sabio divino con una madre Daitya / Asura, por lo que el rango de base es baja; sin embargo, su piedad y la adhesión a Dharma mejora la habilidad considerablemente._

 _Continuación de batalla: A_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nindra Asana:** _Trono del sueño._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Como su hermano y sobrinos ganan poder a título de favor divino, Kumbhakarna También ha buscado una bendición. Considerado por muchos como el igual a Indra, el dios de la guerra y el trueno, Kumbhakarna busco una bendición de Brahma para que pueda tener el trono de Indra (Indra Asana) y lo reemplazará en el panteón. Previendo el caos y la destrucción que Kumbhakarna causará sobre el mundo después de ascender a la posición, Saraswati manipulado el discurso de Kumbhakarna para que cuando Brahma aparece sobre él para otorgar la bendición, él menciona que él quiere dormir (Nindra Asana).

Brahma, sabiendo esta conclusión es lo mejor, le concede el don del sueño eterno. Ravana, siendo testigo de todo el asunto, solicitó a Brahma para enmendar la bendición ya que el rey aún necesita a su hermano en su corte; Brahma está de acuerdo y modificó la bendición para que Kumbhakarna todavía puede funcionar en una apariencia de normalidad.

Como efecto de este noble fantasma, Kumbhakarna estará dormido durante al menos 46 horas a la vez; intentos de materializar en este período de tiempo se producirá un error. En los restantes 2 horas, estaría funcionando como un Servant normal sería, aunque si no hay batalla que preferiría comer por encima de todo (el Maestro recibirá una pronta mental si él puede ser materializada).

Este largos períodos de sueño tienden a poner el Maestro en peligro, pero Kumbhakarna puede ser despertados con el gasto de un sello de un comando; la compensación a esta largos períodos de reposo es que todas las estadísticas de Kumbhakarna excepto suerte será aumentada hasta el rango A+ cuando está activo (activación forzada no obtendrán este beneficio) y una regeneración altamente mejorado casi a la par con el Avalon. Además, el maestro será capaz de comunicarse con Kumbhakarna través de sueños o trance meditativo; En este ámbito, Kumbhakarna es perfectamente sano y un tesoro de la sabiduría y de la información. Este noble fantasma está siempre activo, lo que resulta en un aumento del consumo de Prana.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	237. Jack, el arquetipo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** -

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Jack, el arquetipo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Desconocido._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: -_

 _Mana: -_

 _Resistencia: -_

 _Agilidad: -_

 _Suerte: -_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Poseedor de múltiples identidades: EX. Jack es un espíritu heroico en la cual ha aparecido en muchos cuentos, el nombre Jack es un arquetipo en la literatura y leyendas que hay muchos Jack diferentes como espíritus heroicos que ayude a clasificar para la todas las clases. En este espíritu heroico es transformado en diferentes versiones de sí mismo para cada clase aunque algunas como Jack Frost o Jack el gigante asesino o Jack el destripador, que son espíritus heroicos más independientes._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Jack O'Lantern:** _El jinete cabeza de calabaza._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma es para la clase Saber, Rider y Caster en donde Jack se vuelve un jinete sin cabeza aunque tiene una hecha de calabaza demoniaca que posee poderes de fuego espectral, su montura es un caballo espectral con poderes de caballos, debido a lo famoso que son las calabazas en el día de noches de brujas, este noble fantasma dota de habilidad de **magia,** **Cuerpo Místico de mera presencia de Miedo** y **resistencia a la magia** de rango C+ a Jack, por lo cual le hace parte de la clase Caster. Es gracias a este noble fantasma que Jack es uno de los pocos que en verdad caen en la leyenda de jinete sin cabeza.

En la clase Saber se manifiesta una espada espectral que invoca calabazas de fuegos demoniacas que atacaran a los enemigos.

 **Nombre: Jack de todos los oficios, maestro de nada:** _Dominio de todo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este un noble fantasma que permite a Jack ser parte de la clase Saber y Lancer, es un noble fantasma que dota a Jack de las habilidades **Armas eterno maestrazgo, Continuación de batalla, Conocimiento de muchas artes, clarividencia, conocimiento de armonía** y **respeto** de rango C, esto deriva de un cuento del mismo nombre que permite a Jack "hacer" todo por lo tanto haciendo un guerrero de la clase caballero.

 **Nombre: Jack' el verde:** _suerte en tu cuerpo verde._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que se pueden usar en las clases Lancer, Rider, Assassin y Berserker, es una transformación que vuelve a Jack en un hombre de la naturaleza y la suerte en donde su suerte termina a rango B mientras adquiere la habilidad de controlar las plantas pero no a los niveles de las habichuelas magias, si Jack es invocado en la clase Berserker esta transformación causa que su cuerpo se vuelva de planta que le da la capacidad de regenerar energía bajo el sol pero le hace débil a los ataques de fuegos.

Este noble fantasma en la clase Assassin dota a Jack de una mejora de **Ocultamiento de presencia** de rango B más la capacidad de volverse intangible si está dentro de un conjunto de plantas más alto que el, por lo que el bosque es el lugar más perfecto para él.

 **Nombre: Jack o' Kent:** _Jack siendo santo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma se puede usar en la clase Archer, Lancer y Caster, es una bendición o arma como arca u hoz o lanza que representa los engaños de Jack contra el diablo, sus efectos son simples y variados en donde sus poderes santos golpean directamente a todo aquello con características demoniacas o de monstruos además dota a Jack de las habilidades **San, protección de la fe, vitrificación y discernimiento de los pobres** de rango C.

 **Nombre: Jack of the Lantern:** _Fantasma estado de un cuento de cuna._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma aparece en la clase Assassin y Berserker, es un noble fantasma diferente a su transformación en la clase Rider debido a que este noble fantasma es otro, de hecho tendría otro nombre como "Jack el tacaño" en un cuento de un Jack borracho que era mentiroso, manipulador y engañador, él fue entonces contactado con el diablo y de una manera extraña, logra engañar al mismo Satanás en un trato donde Jack no entrara al inframundo, solo que esta versión de Jack era una mala persona así que no entro al cielo, convirtiéndose así en un fantasma que vago en la tierra.

Este noble fantasma es diferente en las clases Assassin y Berserker, en la clase Berserker se vuelve un Wraith, un espectro lleno de locura e ira que destruirá todo a su paso usando sus poderes de fantasma mientras que en la clase Assassin será una fantasma literal del asesinato.

 **Nombre: Jack y las habichuelas mágicas:** _invocación del mundo secreto de gigantes._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta en la clase Caster, es principalmente el control de grandes plantas que pueden ser útiles para el combate pero esta habilidad es temporal en donde se muestra una realidad mármol que simula el mundo en las nubes en donde se encuentran los gigantes, quienes atacaran a los enemigos que se encuentren en ella, incluso Jack.

 **Nombre: Jack Be Nimble:** _Se rápido Jack._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un noble fantasma de la clase Archer, se basa en una canción de cuna en donde se dice que Jack tiene que ser ágil, básicamente es un noble fantasma en la cual Jack se convierte en una existencia de velocidad que supera la velocidad del sonido como también sus flechas que rompen la barrera de la distancia para lanzar "veloces" flechas, básicamente flechas que atacan al enemigo incluso antes de que lo notaran.

* * *

 _._

 _Sí, es confuso pero solamente compárenlo con el Assassin de Fate Zero._

 _Toaneo07._


	238. Maleagant

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Berserker, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Maleagant.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: D+_

 _Equitación: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 _Demoniaco defensor del estado: C_

 _Caballero guardián: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Melwas:** _Villano rey de las simples espadas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un noble fantasma que invoca una Legion de espadas sin gran presencia aunque siguen siendo nobles fantasmas y debido a las malas acciones de Saber, todas son espadas demoniacas que dejan heridas que jamás se curan, las espadas en si tienen una identidad pero aparte de las habilidades ya dichas, no tienen habilidades individuales.

La lista de las espadas son: Meliagant, Meligaunt, Meliagaunt, Meliaganz, Meliagrance, Mellyagraunce, Meliagant, Meliaganz, Mellegrans, Mehaloas, Melians and Malvasius.

Todos son nombres alternativos de Saber así que estas espadas son parte de la esencia misma de Saber.

Un factor notable de todas esas espadas es que pueden ser prestadas a otros y Saber puede manipularla con telequinesis para ayudarle a la batalla dotándole de un estilo de muchas espadas en vez de solo una, también puede lanzarla como flechas destructoras en una lluvia de ataques, lo cual el clasifica para la clase Archer.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	239. Lyssa

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Lyssa.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: E_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: E (A)_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: A+++.Se dice que es hija de Nyx, la personificación de la noche. En otro aspecto se dice hija de Aether y Gaia._

 _Afección de los dioses: C. se decía haber hecho trabajos a muchos dioses._

 _Trastorno mental: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Lytta:** _Espíritu de la ira y locura._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma siempre activo que se manifiesta como un campo limitado que siempre rodea a Berserker, todo aquellos que entran caen bajos los efectos de la ira, el enojo, la rabia, al furia, la locura, la malicia y demás emociones malignas, es una maldición tal que causa que hasta el héroe más firme caiga en la locura, representa en como Berserker fue la causa de la locura del héroe Heracles a órdenes de la diosa Hera. La única forma de ser inmune a estos efectos es tener habilidades a relación con la mente y espíritu como **Protección de la fe o vitrificación** y muchos más.

Aquellos con habilidades de la mente dañinas como contaminación mental recibirán un efecto terrible a su psique llevándolos a la locura.

 **Nombre: Irae y Furores:** _armas de ira suprema y furiosa sangre._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: D**

Son dos cimitarras unidas a los brazos de Berserker, son armas bañadas en la sangre de Ouranos por lo cual tiene la habilidad de controlar el viento, todos aquellos que es cortado sufre una maldición de desorientación además las heridas hechas estarán malditas.

 **Nombre: El Maniae:** _espíritus que personifican la locura y frenesí._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como la invocación de los espíritus que personifican la locura, la locura y frenesí enloquecido. Operan en estrecha colaboración con Lyssa, el espíritu de la rabia loca, frenética y al igual que con Lyssa, se supone que son hijas de Nyx, por lo tanto estos espíritus bestiales tienen divinidad. Sus efectos son de tipo demoniaco que causan heridas tanto física como mental a todos aquellos que atacan y tocan, son básicamente unos monstruos perfectos para llevar todo un ejército a la locura y que se maten entre sí.

Son débiles a los efectos santos o de exorcismos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	240. Grainne

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Berserker, Caster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Grainne.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Acción Independiente: C_

 _Magia: D_

 _Runas: C. Su fama con el hechizo Geis la hace adepta con las runas._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gae Dearg:** _Lanza carmesí de intensa venganza exorcista._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Grainne no era una guerrera en un principio, simplemente era una princesa sin más que termino casada con Fionn pero que ella rechazo por su avanzada edad, en cambio ella termino enamorada de Diarmuid aunque muchos dirían que eso fue un acto de la magia del punto de amor del héroe, en realidad no es del todo exacta, si, le obligo tener atracción a Diarmuid pero no la llevo a la estupidez, porque después de todo ella era una maga.

Cuando su marido y el padre de sus hijos Diarmuid murió por la negligencia de Fionn se llenó de tanta rabia que junto a sus hijos se prepararon para tomar venganza y si lo cumplió o no, es una incógnita, pero Grainne se preparó para la venganza y por ello la única forma de hacerlo es volverse una guerrera y ella podía, después de todo era hija del rey Cormac Mac Airt, un hombre que fue un héroe en su juventud, así que Grainne tomo la lanza más fuerte de su amado Diarmuid, que había dejado atrás junto con la espada Moralltach y se lanzó a la travesía de ser una guerrera.

Aunque no documentado en su leyenda, siendo la mujer de Diarmuid, la posesión de su lanza es posible.

Aún mantiene su habilidad de cortar, negar y cancelar todos los efectos mágicos pero gracias a la magia de runas de Lancer ahora está marcado para ser una lanza de asesinato, al concentrar Prana al impacto de un objeto deja un Geis en la cual se convertirá en una señal que al momento en que Lancer exclama el nombre de Gae Dearg altera la casualidad para dirigirse al punto del Geis marcado, básicamente se convirtió en una versión menor que Gae Bolg, lastimosamente la debilidad de esto es que todos aquellos con resistencia a la magia son inmune a este último efecto pero Gae Dearg sigue siendo una poderosa lanza aun con un efecto pasivo.

Grainne es capaz de manejar esta lanza debido a que el padre adoptivo de Diarmuid, Aengus, que había sido quien abogo por las acciones de Grainne y Diarmuid con Fionn permitiendo que este dejara de perseguir a la pareja, con tener a Aengus de su lado, Grainne era capaz de tocar e incluso manejar las armas de Diarmuid.

Ella es capaz de usar también la espada Moralltach pero solo aparece en la clase Saber y Berserker, la razón del porque solo tiene la lanza y espada más fuerte de Diarmuid es que el mismo solo llevo sus armas débiles a la caza del jabalí que le mataría.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	241. María Lionza

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Caster

 _Clases alternativas: Rider, Ruler, Savior._

 **Identidad** : María Lionza (Reina María Lionza, India María Lionza)

Apariencia:

 **Master:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno Legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Mana: A+_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: A+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: A_

 _Rostro místico: A+_

 _Protector del inocente: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 **Nombre: El dios del lago:** _la gran serpiente demoniaca de las aguas._

 **Clase: Anti unidad/anti ejercito**

 **Rango: A**

Caster puede invocar un poderoso espíritu natural que toma la forma de una enorme anaconda quien se ira haciendo más grande y poderosa dependiendo del poder del enemigo y si es derrotado el espíritu se transformara en un enorme torrente de agua que inundara la zona y transportara a Caster a una zona segura.

 **Nombre: Santeria:** _la manifestación del poder de la diosa reina._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A+**

Caster es la diosa más importante de la Santeria una religión y magia practicada en algunos países latino americanos y aunque ella es un espíritu benigno que prefiere usar sus poderes mágicos para el bienestar de la gente eliminando enfermedades y maldiciones. Ella es capaz de usarla para fines más violentos: Invocación de espectros para que ataquen a sus enemigos, conjuración de maldiciones entre otras cosas que se pueden realizar con la Santeria. Cualquier Servant que sea atacado con este noble fantasma debe poseer una **resistencia a la magia** de Nivel B+ como mínimo.

 **Nombre: Guardia Real:** _los 20 guardias de la joven Reina._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Caster invoca a los 20 guardias que su padre le asigno durante su juventud para que la proteja. a diferencia de otros nobles fantasmas similares este es netamente defensivo ya que los guerreros no dejaran la zona que defienden aparte que Caster no puede dejar el lugar en que los invoco hasta que ellos sean derrotados por lo que ella debe ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de utilizar este noble fantasma.

* * *

 _._

 _Este fue hecho por ángel arcano, espero que les guste._

 _Toaneo07._


	242. Miguel de Cervantes

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: E_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tragicomedia de los del caballero loco: A+. Extraño nombre que Caster le da a su habilidad de ver los traumas de las personas y Servants por medio del contacto cercano. Esto también sirve para poder discernir las identidades de los Servants enemigos._

 _Familiar: D_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: En un lugar cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme:** _Trabajo del dramaturgo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Encierra al enemigo en una ilusión en la que se ve obligado a revivir sus más profundos miedos o traumas, haciendo que los objetos que ve en la realidad adquieran la forma del objeto de sus casi imposible salir de la ilusión una vez que el ataque ha sido efectivo y Caster puede torturar psicológicamente a la víctima a embargo no puede realizarla con más de dos sujetos al mismo tiempo y durante el uso de este Noble Fantasma Caster queda indefenso a ataques externos ya que su concentración está en la manipulación de la ilusión.

Aquellos con habilidades de la mente como **Protección de la fe** o **valentía** y tal pueden ser poderosas defensas contra este noble fantasma si tienen rango B, un rango inferior solo hace menor el daño de la ilusión, aquellos Servants con habilidades de la mente dañada como **contaminación mental** sufrirán el doble los efectos de este noble fantasma pero causara un desequilibrio llevando al Servant a la locura por lo tanto es claro que hay que tener en cuenta las habilidades y personalidades de los objetivos para este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Cervantes:** _el príncipe de los ingenios._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Este e Sun noble fantasma que funciona los aspecto de Caster como soldado y como escritor, es básicamente la invocación de un Pseudo-realidad mármol en piezas en donde los sucesos o personajes de sus escritos aparecen, estos viene de sus creaciones como **El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha** , Las doce **novelas ejemplares** , **Segunda Parte del Ingenioso Cavallero [sic] Don Quijote de la Mancha** , **Los trabajos de Persiles y Sigismunda y la Galatea** , las creaciones e invocaciones pueden ser innumerables pero todas tiene relación a sus cuentos así que si tienen debilidades dichas en sus cuentos entonces esas debilidades se harán notar en las invocaciones, por mientras Caster hace uso de estas invocaciones él no tiene acceso a sus estadísticas haciéndole, a toda las reglas, un ser tan débil como un ser humano por lo tanto poniéndole en un gran aprieto.

Para la preparación de este noble fantasma Caster tiene que realizar un fuerte ritual y la adquisición de un libro simple que relata los cuentos de los personajes que él desea llamar.

* * *

 _._

 _Este fue hecho por JCameraCV1 y aparece en su fic Fate Extintion, apenas comienza el fic pero se me prometedora, se las recomiendo._

 _Toaneo07._


	243. White Fang

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker, Monster._

 **Identidad:** White Fang.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Cambio de forma: D. White Fang posee su forma canina original y una forma humanoide dotada por el Grial, algunas de sus habilidades varían dependiendo de una forma u otra._

 _Familiar (Lobos): B_

 _Prana Burst (Hielo): C+. Con un dominio del elemento hielo, Rider incluso es capaz de crear guadañas de hielo manipulando su Prana._

 _Detección de presencia: B._

 _Dialogo animal: EX._

 _Instinto: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Howl of Wolf:** _Aullido a la luna del lobo blanco._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Para el uso de este noble fantasma Rider tiene que usar su habilidad **Cambio de forma** para adoptar la forma de un lobo gigante, es entonces que con este noble fantasma se invoca a una manada de lobos, linces y perros, todos ellos derrotados por White Fang en vida y atacan el adversario en conjunto a una enorme avalancha de nieve.

Además los caninos de White Fang incrementan su tamaño, asemejándose a las hojas de las guadañas que invoca en forma humana.

 **Nombre: The Blessed Wolf:** _Lobo que ruge en ira y alabado en divinidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C++**

Este noble fantasma nació del hecho en como Rider mato a Ji Hall defendiendo al padre de Scott, debido a esta batalla Rider estuvo muy malherido pero logro sobrevivir y fue aclamado por las mujeres de la finca como el "la santísima lobo" lo cual se compara a la adoración de los aborígenes antiguos a las deidades animales que representaban algunos rasgos de importancia en la vida y naturaleza.

Este noble fantasma es la montura de Rider aunque con su mentalidad animal no lo ve así sino más bien la extensión de su orgullo animal, se manifiesta como un gran lobo gigante de pelo marrón, es una bestia fantasmal con un aura divina que representa la adoración de pueblos a los dioses paganos, este lobo por sí mismo no tiene mucho poder de ataque pero por su constitución de bestia divina su piel es tan fuerte que todo ataque recibido pierde la mitad de su fuerza. Rider tiene que estar en su forma humana para montar este lobo por lo cual no puede usar su otro noble fantasma.

* * *

 _._

 _Este fue hecho por JCameraCV1 y aparece en su fic Fate Extintion, apenas comienza el fic pero se me prometedora, se las recomiendo._

 _Toaneo07._


	244. Gilgamesh 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Ruler, Savior, Shielder._

 **Identidad:** Gilgamesh, rey de los Héroes.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno Caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: D. Debido a su atrevimiento de intentar conseguir la inmortalidad, su desprecio a los dioses y la locura que termino adquiriendo al final de su vida, causo una perdida en su divinidad, también están los efectos del noble fantasma Enkidu._

 _Trastorno mental: E+_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Acción independiente: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Puerta de Babilonia:** _Tesoro del loco rey._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: C**

El noble fantasma principal del héroe legendario Gilgamesh, es básicamente una dimensión de bolsillos que contienen el ideal "sueños de todos los humanos" básicamente es un noble fantasma concepto que contiene lo que todos los seres humanos han deseado, por lo tanto en su interior contiene una gran cantidad de armas, joyas, libros, objetos, armaduras, escudos, vehículos y demás objetos que "todos los humanos" una vez han deseado.

Por lo tanto en su interior contendría versiones prototipos de todos los nobles fantasmas de formas físicas que han existidos y por lo cual Gilgamesh sería capaz de usarlo a su antojo, si él fuera invocado en la clase Lancer o Saber usaría esas armas en combate directo mientras que en la clase Archer o Rider las usaría como flechas arrojadizas mientras que en la clase Caster usaría tales tesoros de una manera única.

Pero en la clase Berserker…..eh….bueno, se podía decir que se usaría de la peor y horrible manera posible.

¿Por qué? Porque Gilgamesh está loco.

Después de la muerte de su único verdadero amigo el perdió el sentido de su ser, su búsqueda de la inmortalidad no era de por si un miedo a la muerte sino era algo más.

Fue porque Enkidu dijo: "tú eres el único rey"

El temor de que haya un rey después de Gilgamesh fue lo que llevo a Gilgamesh a la locura, por lo tanto él fue a la búsqueda de la inmortalidad para ser "el único y verdadero rey" porque no habría otro rey ya que el sería el único rey eterno para todos.

Fue por tal deseo tiránico que la puerta de babilonia ya no esta tan apegado a Gilgamesh en su estado loco ¿Por qué? Porque los nobles fantasmas tiene un atributo único y ese es: todos los héroes son para el pueblo. Y un rey tiránico eterno no es un héroe, así que todos los nobles fantasmas ya no aceptan ser usadas por Gilgamesh en su estado de locura.

Y es así que se manifiesta en este noble fantasma.

La puerta de babilonia ahora funciona como una ametralladora divina pero sus balas, ósea, las armas que lanzan no son nobles fantasmas en el sentido exactos, claro que son armas divinas sin nombres capaces de dañar Servants pero ¿a la par que se muestra en las otras clases? No, son simples armas, simples baratijas sin nombres y sin habilidades especiales, son como balas antiguas que funcionan para diezmar un ejército pero a nivel de las versiones de la puerta de babilonia en las otras clases, es una broma.

Si en un caso Gilgamesh podría haber usado la espada Merodac o la lanza Gae Bolg o el escudo Aegis y demás ya no es posible en la clase Berserker.

De hecho es que es ilógico que sea capaz de llamar nobles fantasmas, con estando en un estado de locura es imposible que él se concentre para llamar un noble fantasma desde la puerta de babilonia y tampoco ayuda que él no ve lo valioso que son los nobles fantasmas, sino simples "tesoros" así que por ello no tiene contacto con las armas legendarias desde su bóveda. También es por esto que él no posee la habilidad **Regla de oro** …. ¿Que hará un Berserker con dinero?

Pero aun con un bajo rango este noble fantasma es poderoso en su forma bastarda, debido a la locura de Berserker él no se limitara a lanzar una o dos armas divinas sin nombres sino miles y miles de ellas, por lo tanto lo convierte en un arma anti-ejercito.

 **Nombre: Enkidu:** _Abrazo de mi único amigo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

La cadena del cielo, Enkidu, se manifiesta como una forma totalmente diferente a la usual. En este caso no es un arma anti-unidad capaz de aprisionar a todo lo que posee divinidad sino en este caso es un noble fantasma de tipo soporte debido a la forma en que Berserker la maneja.

Aprisionándose a sí mismo con ella.

El básicamente la lleva como si fuera una armadura que restringe un poco sus movimientos y la razón del porque la divinidad de Gilgamesh es tan baja en esta clase. El la usa así solo para sentir la "nostalgia" de su querido amigo Enkidu directamente de su cuerpo.

Si bien se ve algo terrible el efecto de este noble fantasma tiene una función que de hecho hace este noble fantasma ventajoso.

Debido a que es una cadena de gran poder dotar a Berserker la habilidad de negar todos los ataques menores a rango C y es inmune a todos los ataques de aquellos que posean divinidad, solo aquellos con poder de rango A es capaz de incluso destrozar a Enkidu y aquellos con divinidad de rango mayor a rango B entonces pueden ser capaz de dañar a Enkidu pero entonces es un esfuerzo continuo donde poco a poco tiene que destruir cada parte de la cadena.

Si la cadena es destruida por alguien con divinidad Berserker pierde acceso los otros dos nobles fantasma excepto puerta de babilonia y si pierde Enkidu contra alguien sin divinidad entonces el no tendrá acceso a la puerta de babilonia.

 **Nombre: Bilgamesh:** _Arma de poder del único rey._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es u noble fantasma que se manifiesta ya sea como que se es invocado Gilgamesh, en este caso es un hacha que representa la grandeza de Gilgamesh, por ello lleva su nombre alternativo, es un arma conceptual que tiene la habilidad de crear ondas de poder que repele todo a su paso, es un arma que crea la habilidad conceptual de la gravedad misma, por lo tanto todo ataque inferior a rango B es repelido por una fuerza similar a la telequinesis pero con una fuerza que parecía que el aire mismo fue cargado con pesos, básicamente el poder de la gravedad.

Siendo manejada por Berserker sus efectos de destrucción son de rango D en el mejor debido a que no puede usar todo su poder en su estado loco.

Este noble fantasma es también usable por el hijo de Gilgamesh, Ur-Nungal.

 **Nombre: Izdubar:** _siete sequias divina del castigo real._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+++**

El noble fantasma de destrucción definitivamente de Berserker. Es un reemplazo de la espada Ea que no es accesible a Berserker debido a su estado loco, este noble fantasma es la invocación de la energía de la contra fuerza y saturarlo en un arma de selección de Berserker y al liberarlo da paso su castigo a la zona, un ataque de destrucción que inducen tres desastres naturales, un terremoto, un huracán y un maremoto que golpea con la fuerza de siete fuerzas de destrucción naturales hacia el enemigo, representa la gran seguía que Uruk paso después de las acciones del toro del cielo, este es un noble fantasma que dejara la tierra misma estéril y sin vida.

* * *

 _._

 _Esta versión de Gilgamesh fue pensando originalmente por JCameraCV1 y aparece en su fic Fate Extintion pero esta versión es mía a la vez ya que al igual que los tres anteriores, agregue cosas, a mi criterio._

 _Toaneo07._


	245. Ur-Nungal

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Ur-Nungal.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Dignidad: C. hijo de Gilgamesh, nieto de Lugalbanda y Ninsun, por lo tanto Saber es un semidiós en toda la palabra._

 _Regla de oro: C_

 _Carisma: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Bilgamesh:** _Espada del rey de los héroes._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta para Ur-Nungal en las clases en la que se es invocado, es un arco en la clase Archer y es vehículo en la clase Rider, en este caso es una espada dorada en la clase Saber. Este es un noble fantasma que representa a Gilgamesh, el padre de Saber, por lo tanto este es un arma de clase constructor divino, su poder en si es manejar el concepto de la gravedad, un poder que permite controlar las leyes en el campo de batalla, como en el caso al ser invocado su nombre crear una presión gravitacional que caerá al suelo para dejar un gran agujero como resultado de su ataque.

 **Nombre: Ninlil:** _O señora del viento, se poder._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma representa como Saber y su padre reconstruyeron el santuario de la diosa del viento, Ninlil, por lo tanto Saber recibe la bendición del viento que se manifiesta como una defensa conceptual hecho de viento que causa una disminución en una cuarta parte todos los ataques recibidos por Saber pero se vuelve vulnerable a los ataques a base de elemento fuego.

 **Nombre: Ensí:** _título del rey de Uruk._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Ensí es un noble fantasma que representa al título que se le da a los reyes de Uruk, es un llamado de una realidad mármol en donde más de miles de soldados de Uruk han sido invocado a las órdenes de Saber, estos mismos no tienen cualidad de Servant por lo que incluso un mago capacitado es capaz de derrotar unos cuantos pero su número parecía imposible de descifrar, por lo tanto el poderío del ejército no es algo que no se debe de subestimar.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	246. Aktisanes

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Aktisanes.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): B_

 _Privilegio imperial: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kanakht Merymaat:** _O Horus, toro que ama igualdad._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

Este es la montura de Rider que se manifiesta como un carro egipcio tirado por toros místicos bendecidos por los poderes del mismo dios Horus por lo tanto tienen la habilidad de lanzar vendavales de oro contra sus enemigos, poseen la capacidad de volar y tienen la capacidad de ser rodeados por un escudo de viento dorado que destroza todo a su paso. Se podía decir que es un noble fantasma muy parecido a un carro tirado por todos de un cierto rey de los conquistadores.

 **Nombre: Gatisen:** _Lanza del poder del faraón._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Es una lanza hecha de oro y joyas que representa el poder de Amun, uno de los aspectos del rey de los dioses Ra o conocido mejor como Amon-Ra, por lo tanto este es un arma que controla el poder del viento, el oro y la luz, al ser invocada su nombre y haber dado Prana en la lanza adquiere un poder único que al ser lanzada viajara más allá de la velocidad de la luz y se convertirá en un taladro de viento que destroza al objetivo.

 **Nombre: Menmaatre Setepenamun:** _O Amun, Se el poder._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: C**

Este noble fantasma es la invocación de una realidad mármol que se muestra como un desierto sin fin que causaran una pérdida de un (+) en las estadísticas de los que se encuentren atrapados en ella por cada tiempo que sigan en el desierto, está llena de escorpiones y alacranes venenosos que son considerados bestias fantasmales de muy bajo rango, Rider adquiere la capacidad de usar espejismo e ilusiones para así no ser visto por sus enemigos aunque esto se cancela cuando hay a pelear y a diferencia de sus enemigos, el no sufre efectos secundarios estando en el desierto, de hecho sus heridas son curadas por el poder del sol.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	247. Jatayu

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Savior._

 **Identidad:** Jatayu.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C. Hijo del dios Aruna._

 _Valentía: B_

 _Cambio de forma: EX. Es capaz de convertirse en un ave divina._

 _Protección contra el fuego: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ramarkal Mettu:** _O Rama, tierra de ritual._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Este es un noble fantasma en donde se manifiesta una tierra mística en la que representa la tierra en donde Jatayu murió cuando fue consolado por Rama y Lakshmana, este noble fantasma es un campo limitado en donde todos aquellos con malas intenciones no podrán entrar y si Caster invoca este campo peleando contra alguien con una alineación maligna entonces aquel sujeto no podrá moverse y será presa fácil contra Caster.

 **Nombre: Moksha:** _O Rama, iluminarme._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C+**

Este es un noble fantasma que dota a Caster de la iluminación en toda su palabra, representa en como Rama le permitió a Jatayu alcanzar la Moksha, un estado de la liberación espiritual, en el caso de Caster se manifiesta en la adquisición de las habilidades personales como **Ojo de la mente (verdadero), Ojo de la mente (Falso), clarividencia, detección de presencia, vitrificación, protección de la fe, instinto, afección de los dioses** y **discernimiento de los pobres** de rango C.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	248. Che Guevara

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Assassin

 _Clases alternativas: Archer, Rider._

 **Identidad** : Ernesto Guevara (Che Guevara)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero Neutral_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: B-_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia:_ D

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Naturaleza del Espíritu Rebelde: Ex_

 _Tácticas subversivas: A_

 _Equitación: D. Solo puede utilizar sin problemas casi cualquier vehículo terrestre sin problemas._

 _Invocación Doble: Como Archer_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 **Nombre: Herramientas del revolucionario:** _las armas con las que se armara la revolución._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D++**

Este Noble fantasma le permite a Assassin usar una gran variedad de armamento moderno que van desde simples cuchillos a Lanza-cohetes y explosivos. Estas armas son nobles fantasmas de bajo rango y solo son efectivas en emboscadas ya que en una pelea directa no le causaran mucho daño a un Servant enemigo.

Por lo tanto es un noble fantasma que representa las guerras de guerrillas.

 **Nombre: Revolución:** _El grito de las masas oprimidas del tercer mundo._

 **Clase: Anti Unidad/Anti Ejercito**

 **Rango: B**

Assassin Crea una esfera de realidad/realidad mármol donde él y sus enemigos son transportados a una jungla que representa la mayoría de las locaciones donde Assassin lucho en vida. Aquí El será respaldado por todos los hombres y mujeres que lucharon a su lado durante su vida haciendo guerras de guerrillas contra sus enemigos.

* * *

 _._

 _Una creación de mi amigo Ángel Arcano92, felicítenlos._

 _Toaneo07._


	249. Lakshmana

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Lakshmana, hermano de Rama.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Clarividencia: C_

 _Divinidad: D. se dice que es avatar de Shesha._

 _Protección de la fe: C_

 _Afección de los dioses: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kodandam:** _O Shesha, arco de mí._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

El arco casi desconocido de Archer, es un constructor divino que si bien no tiene poder especial alguno eso no quiere que es inútil, toda flecha lanzada por este arco se convertirá automáticamente en siete flechas, también posee una habilidad única en la cual lanza flechas bendecidas por Shesha haciendo que sean flechas divinas todas con el poder de rango C pero al hacer esto automáticamente el nombre de Archer será conocido por todos los presentes.

 **Nombre: Lakshman Rekha:** _O Sita, mantente protegida._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

En algunas versiones posteriores del Ramayana, es una línea trazada por Lakshmana alrededor de la vivienda que compartía con su hermano Rama y la esposa de Rama, Sita, en Panchavati en el bosque de Dandakaranya que ahora forma parte de la ciudad de Nashik en Maharashtra. La línea está destinada a proteger a Sita, mientras que él está lejos en busca de Rama.

Este noble fantasma es un campo limitado que protege absolutamente a todos quien están dentro de ellas, cualquier ataque conceptual menor a rango B+ serán absolutamente negados y todos aquellos con intenciones malignas no entraran a dicho campo. La única forma de destrozar este campo limitado es que el protegido deje entrar a alguien, desgraciadamente aun con su poder defensivo, el campo permite interacción entre el protegido con quien sea, esto se demuestra en la leyenda del Ramayana en como Ravana engaño a Sita usando un disfraz.

 **Nombre: Brahmastra:** _O Brahma, destruye todo._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza, Anti-unidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Este es un noble fantasma de alta categoría usado por Archer en la guerra contra Ravana y el cual logro acabar con los invencibles hijos de Ravana, Indrajit y Atikaya, Brahmastra es un proyectil de gran poder que al ser lanzado automáticamente golpeara al enemigo, el daño que causara será diferente ya que si e Sun enemigo solamente será la extinción instantánea mientras que al golpear una fortaleza o un ejército será una explosión de destrucción sin igual que supera lo poderoso que es una bomba nuclear.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	250. William Tell

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer._

 **Identidad:** William Tell.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: C_

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Doble clase: B. Assassin tiene madera mejor para la clase Archer._

 _Clarividencia: A_

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): A_

 _Instinto: C_

 _Acciones subversivas: C_

 _Ataque Sorpresa: C. La capacidad de atrapar al enemigo sin saber, la reducción de su capacidad de defenderse._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Appleshot:** _Tiro que trasciende a leyenda._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Al señalar en la visualización y un lugar determinado, ya sea en una persona o en terreno, Assassin puede manifestar una marca en forma de manzana de color rojo brillante en ese lugar. A partir de ese momento hasta que la marca se desvanece, todos los ataques hechos por Assassin serán atraídos a esa marca, disparado a él a través de la línea más directa posible. Cualquier volteo que golpea la pieza de la marca un poco más profundo y con mayor eficacia que lo haría normalmente. La marca desaparece después de unos pocos minutos y también se puede quitar por Assassin con una simple revocación del noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Daño de Gessler:** _El liberador de suiza._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

La ballesta utilizado por Assassin a asesinar al tirano Gessler y convertirse en el primer suizo confederado, esta arma posee impresionante poder de penetración. Como siervo de clase Archer, esta Noble Fantasma requeriría ninguna recarga, materializando ráfagas de voltios, según sea necesario y podría disparar voltios mucho más rápido que una ballesta ordinaria jamás podría esperar pero en la clase Assassin se mantendrá de una manera menos rápidas pero igual de eficaz. Aunque sólo es capaz de ser utilizado lo más rápido que Assassin puede cargar los voltios, los disparos están imbuidos de Prana y son los ejes de hierro pesados, que pueden perforar y penetrar más armaduras con relativa facilidad. Si un objetivo se ha marcado con Appleshot luego invocar este noble Fantasma permitirá un solo disparo altamente imbuido con Prana penetre a través de obstáculos a gran velocidad para golpear la marca de la manzana con un peso significativo y sin interferencias.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	251. Agustina de Aragón

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Agustina de Aragón.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Equitación: C_

 _Carisma: D_

 _Actividades subversivas: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Defensora de Zaragoza:** _Recompensa Del Valor y Patriotismo._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: C+**

Este Noble Fantasma significa el acto que Archer es tan famosa, al punto de que se convirtió en una héroe nacional y eclipsó lo que fue, para una mujer de su tiempo, una impresionante carrera militar. Archer se puede materializar el cañón que disparó desde lo alto del Portillo para servir como un arma de artillería.

El cañón es capaz de recargar rápidamente en sí mediante la canalización de Prana en ella y Archer puede cambiar su munición entre una de dos formas:

-Una Sola bala redonda, lo que provoca una explosión considerable en el impacto, capaz de sacar las estructuras fortificadas y metas grandes.

-Una de Metralla, que cubre un área grande y puede destruir objetivos más pequeños a costa de un alcance efectivo más corto y menos potencia de frenado.

Al invocar el nombre de esta Noble Fantasma, ella puede hacer que el cañón para flotar alrededor de su persona, a un costo de reducir su agilidad un rango.

Sin embargo, ella prefiere no utilizar el cañón de esta manera ya que ella preferiría bombardear a sus enemigos a larga distancia, desmaterializar el cañón y cambiar su posición,

Ya que utiliza menos Prana general y le permite mantener un elemento de sorpresa. Es útil a veces, sin embargo, si ella está siendo presionada a corta distancia y requiere masivo poder de fuego sin dejar de ser móvil.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	252. William Wallace

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker, Ruler, Savior._

 **Identidad:** William Wallace.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: B+_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Valentía: A+_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Desenganche: C_

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Corazón Rebelde:** _Brillantez brillante que clama libertad._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

Una Espada Fabricado por aquellos que se reunieron detrás del caballero William Wallace. Hecho a mano con sus esperanzas y sueños de libertad e independencia, es una de las pocas Armamento Legendario forjados por la humanidad que es la artesanía parece sobrepasar manos humanas. Se jacta ni ser santo o demoníaca, pero adquiere una magnificencia cree que rivalizar con los dos. Cuando dibujado, Wallace gana un incremento en todos sus parámetros. También puede desatar una poderosa explosión desatada de la hoja de arco, sostenida con fuerza para después recortar hacia abajo para destruir a todos los que están en contra de él. Si se utiliza la función especial del ataque, sin embargo, Wallace perderá el refuerzo de parámetros hasta que la espada se ha enfundado y aumentado en poder por unas horas después.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	253. Amel-Marduk

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Amel-Marduk.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Demoniaco defensor del estado: B_

 _Regla de oro: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ewil-Merodak:** _Maldita espada que no es divina._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como una forma retroceda de la espada de gran poder Merodac, esta versión de esa espada se traduce de un solo modo: Maligna. Su aura y esencia está saturada de traición, mentira, sangre y destrucción, es un arma demoniaca de gran presencia, todas las heridas que causa terminaran malditas que poco a poco consumirán el poder de la víctima. Todos aquellos que vean la espada sufrirán una maldición leve en su esencia, causándoles problemas de concentración y demás problemas mentales.

La única forma de contrarrestar esto es con habilidades personales como **vitrificación, protección de la fe y afección de los dioses.**

Esta espada causa que habilidades de la mente malignas como **trastorno mental o contaminación mental** aumentan su rango por uno más haciendo que el estado del Servant enemigo sea más errática.

También cancela la habilidad **Calma furiosa y apocalipsis.**

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	254. Lucifer

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Saber

 _Clases Alternativas: Caster, Lancer, Monster, Berserker._

 **Identidad** : Lucifer (Satanás, el rey del infierno)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Malvado Legal_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** EX

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la Magia: EX_

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 _Cuerpo Natural: A+_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Prana Burst (Fuego Infernal): A_

 _Suerte del diablo: EX. Esta habilidad es la capacidad de alterar aleatoriamente la suerte de saber ya que en un momento puede volverse de rango EX y al siguiente instante volverse E-_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Espada del Alba:** _la espada corrupta del Ángel caído._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Esta espada fue el arma predilecta de Saber durante su rebelión contra dios. Antiguamente era una espada sagrada que irradiaba un aura de luz sagrada que iluminaba todo el firmamento pero ahora tras haber sido corrompida por saber solo irradia una gran oscuridad y fuego infernal que causa daño mágico de rango A contra sus enemigos.

 **Nombre: Diabolos:** _El ejército rebelde del primer Ángel caído._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: EX**

Este noble fantasma permite a Saber crear una realidad mármol en la invoca a los ángeles demoniaco que lo ayudaron en su rebelión para que luchen contra sus enemigos. Si bien su poder es increíble eso no quiere decir que no tiene debilidades ya que todo lo que es santo, tanto cosa simple como agua bendita y tal, es veneno para los ángeles demoniacos e incluso aquellos Servants con habilidades santas reciben un aumento de sus estadísticas por dos rangos y aquellos con la habilidad personal **rito de bautismo** reciben un aumento a rango A++ mientras están en esta realidad mármol.

* * *

 _._

 _No quería hacer esto pero un amigo insistió así que tuve que subirlo, fue hecho por ángel arcano junto con algunas alteraciones necesaria que tuve que hacerle ya que estaba muy fuerte._

 _Toaneo07._


	255. Marduk-apla-iddina II

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Marduk-apla-iddina II.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: B_

 _Regla de oro: C+_

 _Cuerpo natural: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Merodac:** _El pecado original._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A++**

Esta es la espada que dio nacimiento a la leyenda de Gram y Caliburn. Esta fue la espada que Saber uso para usurpar el trono de babilonia por lo cual se considera la espada que dio nacimiento el primer hecho de alguien usurpar el trono de la historia. Por ello es la espada del pecado original.

Esta espada al llevar un nombre alternativo del dios Marduk es un constructor divino que con solo el simple balanceo de su hoja destroza todo a su alrededor. Al concentrar Prana en ella liberara un rayo divino de destrucción que arrasara fortalezas sin problemas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	256. Cain 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase** : Berserker

 _Clases alternativas: Assassin, Monster, Caster, Avenger._

 **Identidad** : Caín (el primer asesino)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas** :

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:** A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: D_

 _Contaminación mental: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 **Nombre: Kinslayer:** _la hoja maldita del primer asesino._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Esta daga de piedra es un arma conceptual que representa el homicidio de Abel a manos de Berserker. Esta daga es el arma homicida definitiva ya que cualquier ataque que Berserker acierte con ella dejara heridas que nunca se curaran y que sangraran sin descanso. Debido a su factor de convertirse en el arma del primer asesinato esta simple arma ignorara cualquier protección divina del enemigo.

 **Nombre: Padre de monstruos:** _la estirpe maldita del primer homicida._

 **Clase: Anti unidad/anti ejercito**

 **Rango: C+**

A lo largo de los siglos una gran cantidad de monstruos y demonios se dicen que son descendientes de Berserker gracias a eso nació este noble fantasma que le permite invocar a una de esas criaturas para que luchen por él. Desgraciadamente debido al estado de locura de Berserker la invocación de este noble fantasma es aleatorio y en momento de extrema necesidad.

 **Nombre: La marca de Cain:** _la marca maldita del fratricida._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Esta es la marca maldita que le puso dios a Berserker por haber matado a su hermano obligándolo a vagar por el mundo hasta el fin de los días. Esta marca está en la frente de Berserker y lo regenera de cualquier daño recibido casi instantáneamente por lo que es necesario atacarlo con ataques de rango B+ como mínimo para matarlo. La marca igual causara que Berserker sea reconocible al momento en que sea vista.

* * *

 _._

 _Otro Servant hecho por ángel arcano aunque él lo hizo en la versión Assassin pero ya compuse eso en la versión Berserker así que le quedo muy bien._

 _Toaneo07._


	257. Cadmus 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Cadmus/Cadmo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia:_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Expertos en muchas especializaciones: B_

 _Valentía: A +_

 _Palabras Divinas: B. El poder para activar Taumaturgia sin el uso de Circuitos Mágicos. El lenguaje de la Era de los Dioses, en la época palabras jugó un papel fuerte en el lanzamiento de hechizos. Como tal, es el poder perdido hace mucho tiempo por los magos modernos. Según la tradición, Lancer fue el héroe que trajo las 22 letras originales del alfabeto fenicio a Occidente._

 _Prana Burst: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: To Diatoron Doru:** _Lanza mata dragón._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

La lanza demoníaca utilizado por Cadmo para matar al Ismenian Dragón, según la versión reportada por Ovidio en su obra, las Metamorfosis.

En la leyenda, en un primer momento Cadmo intenta aplastar al dragón con una enorme roca (que se describe a tener la fuerza para destruir torres), pero fue en vano, porque el impacto es anulado por las escalas de armadura como de la piel del dragón. Entonces Cadmo lanza una jabalina, que logra penetrar la piel impenetrable. Retorciéndose de dolor, el dragón se inclina su cabeza hacia la espalda para ver la herida, se muerde el eje profundamente hundido y el esfuerzo de un lado a otro se las arregla para arrancar la lanza pero la punta de hierro real de la jabalina se mantiene atrapado dentro del cuerpo. Cadmo ahora debe enfrentarse al dragón enfurecido, aún más enloquecido por el dolor de la herida: en este punto se da un paso atrás, manteniendo los colmillos venenosos a distancia con la punta de la otra lanza, logrando infligir solamente una herida de la luz hasta la desembocadura del el dragón, quien está furioso arrollar y retorciendo su cuerpo, la destrucción de los bosques de los alrededores.

El dragón frenético mantiene evitando cualquier herida profunda o daños graves, pero en este momento Cadmo ve el momento adecuado y las huelgas con toda su fuerza, completamente penetrante garganta del dragón y más allá, clavando el cuerpo del monstruo para un árbol de roble detrás de él. El peso del cuerpo se inclina el árbol como las luchas de dragón en la agonía de la muerte.

Pero este no es el final de la misma... al contemplar su enemigo muerto, Cadmo oye una voz ominosa a su alrededor: "Hijo de Agenor, ¿por qué ponéis los ojos en la serpiente que ha matado? Tú también serás una serpiente y se quedó mirando".

Esta cuenta muestra lo bueno que es Cadmo con tirar las armas y lanzas. Así, la lanza se convirtió en un Noble Fantasma con el poder penetrante sin paralelo que desafía la protección divina (aunque en el largo plazo, esto no hizo mucho bien al héroe, que fue maldecido por tales asesinatos).

 **Nombre: To Tou Drakontos Sōma:** _La realización del Pesar._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

La forma de reptil asumido por Cadmo y su mujer al final de sus vidas.

Después de muchos contratiempos, Cadmo finalmente dejó escapar arrepentimiento final: "¡Si la vida de una serpiente es tan caro a los dioses, a continuación, me gustaría esa vida para mí!"

Y tan pronto como terminó sus palabras, la transformación comenzó: Cadmo se transfiguró rápidamente en una serpiente, mientras que su esposa observó el evento en estado de shock. Deseando para no perder a su amado esposo, expresó el mismo deseo, y se cumplió.

Esta nueva forma lleva el mismo tipo de maldición de la Ismenian Dragón: toda persona o Servant que lesiona (o, peor aún, mata) tanto Cadmo transformó, incurrirán en un efecto de maldición como que reduce en gran medida su rango de Suerte a rango E-

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	258. Cadmus 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Cadmus/Cadmo.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Expertos en muchas especializaciones: A_

 _Valentía: B_

 _Palabras Divinas: A_

 _Prana Burst: C_

 _Demoniaco defensor de estado: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: To Tou Drakontos Sōma:** _La realización del Pesar._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La forma de reptil asumido por Cadmo y su mujer al final de sus vidas.

Después de muchos contratiempos, Cadmo finalmente dejó escapar arrepentimiento final: "¡Si la vida de una serpiente es tan caro a los dioses, a continuación, me gustaría esa vida para mí!"

Y tan pronto como terminó sus palabras, la transformación comenzó: Cadmo se transfiguró rápidamente en una serpiente, mientras que su esposa observó el evento en estado de shock. Deseando para no perder a su amado esposo, expresó el mismo deseo, y se cumplió.

Esta nueva forma lleva el mismo tipo de maldición de la Ismenian Dragón: toda persona o Servant que lesiona (o, peor aún, mata) tanto Cadmo transformó, incurrirán en un efecto de maldición como que reduce en gran medida su rango de Suerte a rango E-

 **Nombre: Ta Tou Drakontos Gera:** _Dientes de dragón._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

En la mitología griega, dientes de dragón ocupan un lugar destacado en las leyendas de la fenicia príncipe Cadmo y la aventura de Jasón para el vellocino de oro. En cada caso, los dragones son reales y respiran fuego. Sus dientes, una vez plantada, crecerían en guerreros armados hasta los dientes.

Cadmo, el portador de la alfabetización y de la civilización, mató al sagrado dragón que custodiaba la primavera de Ares. La diosa Atenea le dijo a sembrar los dientes, de la que surgió un grupo de guerreros feroces.

Los guerreros dientes de dragón invocados por Caster son muy diferentes a las versión que otros espíritus heroicos como Medea o Semiramis hacen, estos guerreros tiene un aura y poder de un dragón, por lo tanto no son familiares simples sino verdadero guerreros de gran poder, son bestias de gran pode que por sí solo son capaces de hacerle frente a un Servant en grupo.

La cantidad que Caster puede usar depende de cuánto dientes de dragón produce y planta en el suelo. Los dientes de dragón se producen por el Prana dado por el maestro de Caster así que depende de cuanta energía Caster tiene a la mano para crear los guerreros dientes de dragón. Hay un efecto en la cual Caster no puede controlar en si estos guerreros, son bestias sin mente que atacaran todo a su paso pero si es puesto en un lugar en específico entonces estos podría atacar a los Servants enemigos como una trampa.

Si Caster es confrontado por sus creaciones para escapar solamente necesita lanzar una joya en ellos y causara su mutua destrucción por el objeto.

 **Nombre: Spartoi:** _Guerreros supremos dientes de dragón._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: A**

Para la invocación de este noble fantasma Caster tiene que sacrificar la mitad de sus dientes de dragón haciendo que la invocación de los guerreros diente de dragón sea más difícil y agotador pero el sacrificio vale la pena ya que con esto Caster es capaz de invocar al Spartoi, los guerreros de elite de Caster y quienes le ayudaron a fundar su ciudad. Estos Spartoi son espíritus heroicos en sí mismo: Equión, Udaeus, Ctonio, Hyperenor y Pelorus. Cada uno poseen características de un Servant sin habilidades o nobles fantasmas pero su poder en combate es tal que son capaces de hacerle frente a un Servant de la clase caballero.

Si son derrotados no podrán volver a ser invocados por Caster.

 **Nombre: Cadmeia:** _ciudad fundada por Cadmus._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A**

Este noble fantasma se manifiesta como la ciudadela de la antigua Tebas, Grecia, que fue nombrado después de Cadmo, el legendario fundador de Tebas. Se activa como una realidad mármol en donde se muestra una ciudadela que Caster controla totalmente, él puede incluso controlar los dientes de león que el creo y producir más a una gran cantidad en cuestión de segundos, también tiene control de dragones y serpientes como bestias fantasmales y un pequeño grupo de guerreros dientes de dragón que están a nivel de los Spartoi que atacaran con todo a las víctimas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	259. Elli

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Elli.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: E-_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: E-_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C. siendo la personificación de la vez la hace alguien superior._

 _Desenganche: B_

 _Brazo eterno maestrazgo: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gylfaginning:** _Saga donde la vejez surgió._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Este es el noble fantasma que representa el aspecto de Berserker como la personificación de la vejez, todo enemigo que este cerca suyo sufrirán del aire de vejez que rodea a Berserker, este noble fantasma parece más apropiado para un Servant Assassin ya que con solo estar cerca de la víctima , Berserker es capaz de absorber su esencia de la vida dejándole muerto por la vejez pero en el caso de Berserker este poder es más la disminución del poder de sus enemigos, así que todo Servant que entre en contacto con Berserker pierde por tres rango sus estadísticas de la fuerza, resistencia y velocidad, solo aquellos que con grandes estadísticas se mantendrá en pie y si alguien no pierde una estadísticas, es decir, que va más allá de la perdida después de pasar rango E, entonces recuperara sus estadistas en su estado base si se alejan de Berserker.

Aun con todo su aura de envejecimiento causa problemas y posible muertes a los seres humanos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	260. Bali

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Vali/Bali.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Diálogo Animal: D_

 _Divinidad: C. Hijo del dios del cielo Indra._

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): C_

 _Valentía: B_

 _Prana Burst (rayo): C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Valin:** _El divisor del combate._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un sencillo noble fantasma que causa que todo enemigo que se enfrente Berserker pierda la mitad de su fuerza, básicamente su parámetro de fuerza, resistencia y agilidad pierden la mitad de su rango, por ejemplo si son de rango A terminaran en rango C y esto afecta igual a los nobles fantasmas y los ataques hechos a Berserker. La debilidad es que no afecta los ataques del enemigo que no son vistos por Berserker, así que ataques por la espalda son la mejor forma de ir tras este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Sandhyavandana:** _Ritual de la calma._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Este noble fantasma no se activara así de la nada sí que Berserker haya sido ordenado por su maestro o que Berserker, aun en su estado de locura, decida hacer uso de este noble fantasma.

S un ritual religioso obligatorio que debe ser realizada por todos los nacidos dos veces al pueblo de hinduismo. Especialmente los brahmanes, que se inician en la ceremonia del cordón sagrado llamado como Upanayanam, y detalladas en su ejecución por un Gurú (un maestro espiritual cualificado)

Al ser realizada este ritual Berserker recibe bendiciones en donde cura su cuerpo de toda herida y le dota de las habilidades personales **vitrificación, clarividencia, calma furiosa, brazo eterno maestrazgo y fuerza monstruosa** de rango C.

* * *

 _._

 _Hay otro Vali en la versión nórdica hijo de Odín así que para no causar confusión este espíritu heroico es llamado Bali._

 _Toaneo07._


	261. Herne el Cazador

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Herne el Cazador.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: N/A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Fuerza monstruosa: C_

 _Familiar (Perros y Búhos): C_

 _Cuerpo Místico de mera presencia de Miedo: D+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Herlaþing:** _Caza salvaje, forma fantasmal._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la invocación personal de caza salvaje de Rider, a diferencia de las invocaciones de otros héroes de caza salvaje llena de guerreros heroicos, esta vez es la invocación de un grupo de fantasmas o Wraith de gran poder tenebrosos que responden a las órdenes de Rider, debido a su constitución son inmunes a los ataques físicos pero son físicamente débiles a los ataques elementales y en especial los santos.

También este noble fantasma viene acompañado de una jauría de perros demoniacos y búhos cornudos que pueden ser invocados como familiares por Rider.

 **Nombre: Cernunnos:** _jinete fantasmal con cuerno._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Rider es un jinete fantasmal que se le ha sido señalado muchas veces sus cuernos, algo que se es relacionado mucho a lo que es demoniaco, en especial al fenómeno llamado dios cornudo, es por ello que nace este noble fantasma. Es un ataque director de gran rapidez y mortalidad, un aura fantasmal rodea a Rider mostrándose como una bestia con grandes cuernos que rodea a Rider y este montando en su caballo sale disparado con la fuerza de un meteoro impactando al enemigo con esos filosos cuernos.

Las heridas dejadas estarán maldecidas disminuyendo la fuerza de la víctima.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	262. Agripina

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Agripina la Menor.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B_

 _Elemento de construcción: C._

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: C_

 _Doble invocación: C. Con la clase Caster._

 _Magia (negra): C_

 _Seducción: B+_

 _Clarividencia: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nerōn Kaisar:** _monstruoso ser de veneno para el hijo emperador._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

El noble fantasma personal de Assassin, se manifiesta de diferente forma en las clases en la que Agripina es invocada. En este caso es la invocación de un monstruo demoniaco desde el brazo de Assassin, simulando los efectos del Zabaniya de un Hassan-I-Sabbad, solo que es diferente, es como un parasito que al atrapar a su enemigo lentamente un virus venenoso de gran mortalidad va entrando a la carne del enemigo, por cada segundos que pasa más ese virus va creciendo por lo tanto lentamente la víctima se vuelve más y más débil.

No solo eso sino que Assassin es capaz de crear una criatura demoniaca que puede pelear junto con ella o por ella, el aire mismo del ser invocado por este noble fantasma es venenoso y su sangre es tal podrida y mortal que quienes la beben sufren de alucinaciones, dolores de cabezas y lentamente están siendo llevados a la locura.

Desgraciadamente Assassin debe de tener cuidado de esto ya que no es inmune a ese veneno.

 **Nombre: Casus Suorum:** _Libro de falsos recuerdos romanos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como un tomo en donde Assassin había escrito una biografía sobre su madre y que con ello se ganaría a la gente aun ocultado su lado manipulador y maligno. Al ser invocado este noble fantasma crea ilusiones mostrando escenas que confunden a las victimas ya que no solo son imágenes sino que inducen emociones en su víctima, sin embargo el rango de las ilusiones no es tan fuerte.

 **Nombre: Agrippinensium:** _Territorio de la traición y veneno._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como un campo limitado gigante en donde Assassin controlar una tormenta de veneno que rodeara al enemigo. En este campo a honor Ed Assassin en vida ella adquiere la capacidad de teletransportarse en las sombras para así atacar a sus víctimas. El nivel del veneno del aire es tal que puede ignorar defensa y protección de las victimas ya que es un veneno definitivo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	263. Roza Shanina

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer._

 **Identidad:** Roza Shanina.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C_

 _Acción Independiente: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Doble clase: C. Con la clase Archer._

 _Tácticas militares: C_

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): B_

 _Valentía: C_

 _Clarividencia: D_

 _Continuación de batalla: D+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Orden de la Gloria:** _Honor a la mujer francotiradora._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma que representa los logros de Assassin cuando estuvo viva, representa su maestría en el uso rifle francotirador, este noble fantasma se manifiesta de diferente forma, en un caso las balas disparadas desde las armas de Assassin son dobles, básicamente por una bala disparada habrá una que esta destre de ellas, haciendo esto un ataque doble en vez de uno, esto se deriva de la fama de Assassin en anotar dobles, ósea golpear dos objetivos en rápida sucesión.

También ella es capaz de usar los métodos de contra ofensivas contra francotiradores, por lo tanto este noble fantasma le dota de una habilidad para predecir ataques a larga distancia e incluso ubicar a los tiradores.

También este noble fantasma le permite el uso de todas armas de fuego para Assassin e incluso las armas actuales más allá de su época.

Cuando Assassin este disparado desde una larga distancia es cubierta por un manto de invisibilidad haciendo que incluso desde una distancia cercana no sea vista.

 **Nombre: The vagrant three:** _Llamado de mis camaradas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Es un noble fantasma sencillo de Assassin donde llama a las que fueron sus compañeras más cercanas desde el mismo trono de los héroes, estas son Aleksandra "Sasha" Yekimova y Kaleriya "Kalya" Petrova, cada una poseen aura de Servant pero sin habilidades, las dos mujeres invocadas están cargadas con armamento capaces de herir Servants y poseen las capacidades de ser francotiradores, las dos invocaciones apoyaran y seguirán las ordenes de Assassin para atacar al enemigo, haciendo esto un hecho que peleando contra Assassin se están peleando contra tres en vez de uno, si las dos invocadas son asesinadas no podrán volver a ser llamadas.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	264. Turpin

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Turpin.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Protección de la fe: B_

 _San: D_

 _Caballero guardián: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Almace:** _Espada del arzobispo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Es una espada hermana de las santas espadas Curtana y Durandal, por lo tanto posee la habilidad de cortar todo lo que corta solo que su nivel de corte es menor a Durandal, esta espada se dice que posee el poder del "todopoderoso" incrustado en su hoja por lo que tiene la habilidad de lograr lo imposible para asi dañar a sus enemigos y castigar a todos aquellos que han hecho mal. Todos los enemigos con alineación malignas sufrirán heridas incurables por el poder de Almace.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	265. Fukushima Masanori

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Fukushima Masanori.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B++_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B_

 _Tácticas militares: C_

 _Protección contra las flechas: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Shizugatake no shichi-hon-yari:** _El poder de las siete lanzas._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B++**

Este noble fantasma es la invocación de los siete lanceros de Shizugatake, los cuales actuaron como guardaespaldas de Toyotomi Hideyoshi en la batalla de Shizugatake en 1583. En el momento decisivo en la batalla, Hideyoshi les ordenó abandonar la posición y cargo en el ejército enemigo de Katsuie Shibata. Después de Hideyoshi obtuvo el control de Japón, muchos de los miembros fueron promovidos a daimyō.

Por lo tanto este noble fantasma permite el llamado de esto siete guerreros.

Cada uno de ellos es unos espíritus heroicos armados con sus lanzas famosa que adquiere su forma como nobles fantasmas.

Si los lanceros samuráis son derrotados entonces no podrán volver a ser invocados.

 **Nombre: Nihongo:** _Lanza de acero cortadora final._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+**

La lanza hermana de las lanzas Tonbokiri y Otegine. Es una de las creaciones de Masazane Fujiwara y fue dada a Lancer en algún punto de su vida. El poder de esta lanza es que puede cortar todo lo que esté en su camino, no hay obstáculo en el poder de su corte y al ser lanzada como una jabalina se convierte en un taladro que ignora toda defensa y daña a la víctima.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	266. Titania

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguna._

 **Identidad:** Titania.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: EX_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: EX_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: E_

 _Creación de territorio: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Legal Fae: A. Como un hada, Titania está obligado a leyes específicas establecidas por los mayores poderes para las hadas. Ella siempre tiene que ser honesto y siempre mantener juramentos. Estas leyes también requieren que ella siga estrictamente todas las reglas oficiales en cualquier concurso que ella participa, incluyendo la Guerra del Santo Grial. Titania siempre dice la verdad y siempre cumple su promete la carta, pero ella es muy hábil con la redacción y, a menudo encuentra lagunas convenientes. A cambio de seguir estas reglas, que está dotado de poderes especiales sobre las verdades y juramentos._

 _Ella puede detectar mentiras en cualquier persona, y si ella le pide directamente el tema es el deber de responder a sus preguntas con honestidad. En caso de que el altavoz mentir a su cara, ella tiene el poder de maldecirlo si ella quiere. En cuanto a los juramentos, cualquier promesa dada a Titania debe mantenerse._

 _Ella tiene el derecho de interpretar los juramentos dentro de las indicaciones establecidas, y las promesas imprecisas son muy peligrosos. Por ejemplo, con la promesa de "siempre estar allí para usted" podría hacer que el altavoz en un siervo perpetuo para todos sus caprichos. El tema es mágicamente obligado a obedecer, pero incluso la resistencia es inútil. En caso de que el sujeto, de forma deliberada o no, romper su palabra, Titania gana poder sobre él como recompensa. Si Titania rompe estas reglas, pierde la habilidad._

 _Cambio de forma: C_

 _Ojo para el arte: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Un juego de niños:** _Cuentos de hadas._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A**

Esta Noble Fantasma es la realización del cambio de perspectiva de la humanidad de las hadas. Las hadas ya no son vistas como poderosas entidades, inquietantes, sino como personajes infantiles, juguetón y seres apacibles que nunca hacer un poco de daño. Al reunir suficientes niños, Titania activa el hechizo.

Es una realidad mármol proyectada por la preconcepción de la audiencia sobre hadas que transforma el área en un estereotipo de juegos de hadas natural. Todo es posible en la tierra mágica, siempre y cuando los sujetos tienen la imaginación. Sólo hay una regla: los juegos deben ser los niños. Los intentos de llevar la violencia desagradable en los juegos se suprime por el Fantasma Noble. Esto no significa, sin embargo, el bar de la posibilidad de la muerte.

Esto es una manipulación de ingenuidad de los niños. Siempre y cuando la muerte es "niños" - en la que no es sangrienta u horrible - uno puede matar fácilmente. Además, el mundo está gobernado por la suposición natural que las hadas son buenas. Titania y todas las hadas en su séquito a obtener una buena alineación caótica. Como resultado, el que hiere tales seres inocentes es un villano, y es perfectamente razonable "deshacerse de los malos", ¿no es así? Por ejemplo, Titania podría cortar la cabeza de la víctima y tener la cabeza todavía protestando rodar por un precipicio; o tiene el enemigo con humor aplastado por un yunque; o, al capturar la "mala persona", gire el tema en una nube de destellos brillantes para entretener a los niños cautivado.

Aunque las muertes se hacen "seguro" que son tan mortal para las víctimas como de costumbre. Sin embargo, el Fantasma Noble sigue obligado por las reglas. En caso de que la audiencia ganar apego por las víctimas y comenzar a cuestionar la rectitud de la "diversión", los colapsos Realidad mármol.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	267. Rey Finvara

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Rey Finvara.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B++_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Regla de oro: C+_

 _Nigromancia: A_

 _Fae: C+. Se dice que fue rey de un pueblo de elfos o hadas, su rango es tal por su uso de la nigromancia, cuando Rider esté en peligro su suerte por un momento aumenta a rango C+ y cuando no esté en peligro su suerte vuelve a la normalidad._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Fionnbharr:** _Rey de los muertos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Es un noble fantasma que lleva la habilidad de nigromancia de Rider e invoca una Legion de muertos vivientes que siguen sus órdenes, estos de por si son débiles en combate pero su cantidad es realmente superior, aun cuando hayan sido destruido estos muertos vivientes regresaran, todo eso continuara sucediendo si siguen conectado en tierra, por lo tanto no se regeneraran si pelean en concreto, son débiles a los ataques santos y elementales de fuegos pero son resistencia a la hechicería oscura, de hecho hechicería de esa clase le dan poder.

 **Nombre: Daoine Sidhe:** _Gobernador supremo de las hadas ha llamado para la batalla._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B++**

Es un noble fantasma que invoca a los seguidores y siervos que estuvieron bajo el mando de Rider en vida, son elfos combatientes armados hasta los dientes y ser capaz de usar magia álfica o de hada, su poder no es de subestimar sino que son capaces de hacerle frente e incluso derrotar a un Servant en pequeño grupo, con un ejército son una fuerza considerable.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	268. Boudica

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Boudica de Iceni.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: C (B)_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D (C)_

 _Agilidad: C (B)_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de Locura: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Equitación: C_

 _Eterno montura Maestrazgo: C. El tiempo de manejo de carro de guerras por Boudica han visto a convertirse en lo suficientemente capacitado para luchar de su transporte y controlarlo sin importar su condición, si está bajo la influencia del alcohol, atrapados en el frenesí de la batalla, o incluso bajo el efecto de mejora de locura, sufriendo sólo una pérdida mínima de habilidad en su Equitación independientemente de su estado mental._

 _Continuación de batalla: A_

 _Afección de la diosa: A. se decía que tenía a Andraste, la diosa de la victoria con ella en combate._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Boudīka:** _Espada de la victoria de Boudica._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

La espada bendecida por la diosa de la victoria Andraste como también la espada hecha de la energía de Victoria, la diosa romana de la victoria, es una espada simple que encarna el concepto "victoria" por lo tanto es un noble fantasma que al entrar en contacto con todo objeto físico "gana" el encuentro por lo que repele todo armamento ignorando los conceptos enemigos, ósea, si se enfrentara una lanza divina de gran poder de rango C que al momento de chocar armas deja una maldición al oponente pues al momento en que entra en contacto con esta espada su habilidad es repelida y aun cuando deje heridas a Berserker su efecto de maldición no funciona.

Claro que noble fantasma más fuerte que Boudīka no sufre de este efecto.

El efecto de este noble fantasma es pasivo por lo que no necesita mencionar su nombre para ser activado.

 **Nombre: Cerbyd Andraste:** _La reina que pudo Desafiar a Roma._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

El carro de guerra que Boudica montaría en combate, un carro glorioso dado a su marido como un regalo por los propios romanos. Dedicado a y bendecido por la diosa británica de la victoria Andraste, el carro es tirado por dos grandes corceles y está equipado con ruedas de guadaña, un diseño persa común que apeló a Boudica ya que permite que su carro se desgarre y destroce la gente que choca, como un ataque que coincida con el Rango de noble fantasma de su carro.

Porque ella no es convocado en la clase Rider su carro noble fantasma es un rango inferior de su fuerza normal y los caballos no son capaces de saltar por encima de los enemigos, por lo que se limita a la movilidad del suelo tradicional, pero puede mantener una excelente velocidad y permite Boudica hacer pivotar su espada gigante violentamente en una mano tanto como le gustaría, el impulso conceder efectivamente ella un Rango más Hasta para la fuerza al atacar con su espada de su carro en movimiento y mientras ella está en el carro que ella recibe una + modificador a su resistencia.

 **Nombre: Gwrthryfel llwyth:** _La ira de los ícenos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Como la Reina del Iceni, Boudica es capaz de llamar a su lado los fantasmas persistentes de sus guerreros Iceni más temibles, los combatientes salvajes que nunca fueron héroes, nunca recordados por la historia. Sin embargo, ella se acuerda de ellos, incluso en su furia salvaje, ya que es esa gente, su tribu, con quien ella peleo a su lado. Con suficiente de un gasto de Prana que es capaz de sacar temporalmente esos espectros tribales en forma corpórea, una horda de hasta veinte guerreros y no menos de tres.

Como son espectros que son el más básico de los guerreros en su mayor parte, con parámetros de Rang sin necesidad de conocimientos para hablar. Sin embargo, debido a que son fantasmas manifiestan arrastrados a este mundo por los recuerdos de Boudica, adquieren muchas de las características de Boudica a sí misma, lo que refleja sus habilidades (a una reducción de Rango), así como todos los beneficios y debilidades de la habilidad de clase **Mejora de locura**. Si Boudica se siente particularmente frenética y salvaje sin preocuparse por su consumo de Prana que es incluso capaz de invocar reflexiones de su carro noble fantasma, la concesión de cada uno de sus guerreros un carro de Rango C para luchar, ya que este es el carro que ella recuerda mejor. Sin embargo, esta es una oferta de todo o nada, así que o todos sus fantasmas tienen carros y el gasto extremo de Prana que agotara totalmente a su maestro o ninguno de ellos tiene un carro.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	269. Oengus Gaíbuaibthech

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Oengus Gaíbuaibthech.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: C+_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Instinto: B_

 _Prana Burst: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Gae Buaibthech:** _Mortal lanza que estaca a Reyes._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Una lanza lo suficientemente simple a la vista, el eje está hecho de madera oscura, pulido a un brillo. La aparición relativamente llano desmiente el temor de que esta lanza usada para golpear a los corazones de los enemigos de Oengus, como lo fue para esta lanza que obtuvo su reclamo pavor. La lanza se utiliza como sería de esperar de un Lancer, como un empuje de gama media y arma parando y tiene sobre su hoja de un veneno maligna que puede impedir otros con incluso la herida más pequeña. Aunque las historias dispares indican que en la vida el veneno sólo causó dolor paralizante y fue el blanco de la lanza que cegó Gran Rey Cormac la leyenda ha cristalizado mediante la vinculación de los dos elementos juntos.

Cuando herido por el filo de esta lanza un enemigo encuentra sus sentidos progresivamente que se embotados, sobre todo su visión, como los vasos sanguíneos en la ruptura ojos y nublan la vista del oponente con su propia sangre. Debido a la forma en que daña los vasos sanguíneos en los ojos este veneno tiene el efecto secundario inesperado de interrumpir todo pero el más poderoso de los Ojos místicos como el flujo de Prana a través de los globos oculares se convierte sellados. Como la capacidad constante, esta lanza es perfecto para el secreto en el campo de batalla, sin necesidad de invocar su nombre con el fin de generar el efecto.

 **Nombre: Gae Crimall:** _Sanguinaria Lanza del mortífero Guerrero._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Una larga lanza que lleva tres cadenas de hierro pesada conectados a él por un anillo que gira alrededor de un tercio del camino hacia abajo de su eje, Gae Crimall es una lanza única e identificable no sólo por las cadenas, pero debido a su coloración rojo oscuro, resultado de la madera en realidad haber sido pulida con la sangre de los enemigos que ha matado, manchando el grano de forma permanente. Los cuentos que rodean Oengus indican dos orígenes distintos para esta lanza, uno en el que conste que se trataba de la lanza del Alto Rey Crimall sí mismo, arrebatado por debajo de su corsé ornamental para matar a hijo lujurioso del rey, mientras que otros asocian la lanza directamente con Oengus, afirmando que esta es la lanza que él siempre usa y que le valió la fama, en lugar de Gae Buaibthech.

Cada una de las tres cadenas que se dijo esto lanza osos que ser tan largo y pesado que requieren tres hombres para levantarlas y con la hoja larga y sólida en la punta toda la lanza requiere diez hombres para llevarlo. Sin embargo Oengus hizo tan fácilmente, así que cuando maneja esta lanza recibe (++) modificador más a su fuerza de rango C+ se invoca, lo que le permite girar el arma con mortal facilidad.

Crimall fue atestiguada al menos una vez al estar relacionado con u otro nombre para la gran lanza de Lugh y posee al menos una pequeña porción de este patrimonio milagrosa debido a esto. Es posible que las propias habilidades Oengus **instinto** y **Prana Burst** ambos tienen algunos vínculos con esta arma, aunque cualquier vínculo que puedan tener no combatir aplicable, como si ellos están relacionados con la lanza que ha poseído durante el tiempo suficiente para tener tomado las habilidades en su propio cuerpo como las habilidades inherentes.

En cambio, la capacidad de Gae Crimall que pueden derivarse de propia lanza divina de Lugh es el concepto de golpear el corazón, uno de los rasgos que Gae Bolg también domina. Cuando se es empujado o arrojado, si la lanza le pega al enemigo golpeará el "corazón" conceptual del quien fue golpeado pero carece de la causalidad inversora "concepto de seguro de éxito" que Gae Bolg hereda de su otro antepasado, Gungnir.

Esto significa que Gae Crimall puede perder como cualquier fuerza de ataque normal y si se golpea sólo podrán pastar una extremidad. Por lo tanto, el concepto de golpear el corazón que esta lanza se manifiesta no es uno de realidad perforando el corazón, pero de duplicar la herida que inflige, ya sea un simple rasguño o una gubia de profundidad, en el corazón de la meta.

La diferencia clave con Gae Bolg es que este "corazón" conceptual no puede ser el corazón físico de la persona, como lo indica la forma en el propio corazón de Alto Rey Cormac no fue destruida por Crimall de herir sus ojos. En cambio, Crimall de herir de los ojos de Cormac golpeó el corazón de su papel de líder de Irlanda, la destrucción de su pretensión de realeza, como un hombre con una desfiguración facial no podía reclamar o mantener el título de Alto Rey en su tiempo. Así, el corazón que Crimall destruido no era su cuerpo físico, sino su afirmación más querida de honor, su realeza.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	270. Medusa 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Medusa.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 _Mejora de Locura: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: E_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: B+_

 _Ojo místico: A+_

 _Herejía: A++. Su odio hacia Athena es muy notable._

 _Afinidad al agua: C. Su romance con Poseidón le dio este poder._

 _Clarividencia: D._

 _Monstruo inocente: A._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Diakoptis Gorgo:** _Mirada del monstruo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Es un noble fantasma de combate de Berserker que usa todas las habilidades de serpiente y dragones, como tal incluso si es herida posee un factor de curación acelerado que le ayuda mucho además tiene una habilidad de "cambiar la piel" despojándose de los residuos de daño de su cuerpo simulando el efecto de las serpientes de cambiar de piel, es con este efecto que Berserker es inmune a todos los ataques o heridas que dejan maldiciones o efectos secundarios que muy bien puede ser resueltos con cambiar de piel.

También es necesario este noble fantasma ya que evita los efectos permanentes y continuos de Cybele, sellando sus ojos detrás de una protección divina Berserker no convierte en piedra incluso lo que no debería pero sus efectos siguen siendo usables, la mirada de petrificación solamente será activado en todo su poder en enemigos potenciales gracias a la habilidad de Diakoptis Gorgo de detectar peligro para Berserker y así activar sus ojos legendarios.

 **Nombre: Cybele:** _Ojos que convierten todo en piedra._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

El noble fantasma más conocido de Berserker que es su mirada de piedra pero su concepto como ojos místico más allá de ello, su capacidad no es en sí convertir a lo que ve en piedra sino básicamente se podían considerar "ojos místicos de la muerte" ya que quita la vida de todo lo ve a sus ojos. Su poder es asesino a todos aquellos sin **resistencia a la magia** u otra habilidad de protección referente a la fe o lo divino.

Pero no consigue convertir en piedra los seres vivos sino lo que es considerando "importante" así que es capaz de convertir poco a poco en piedra incluso nobles fantasmas aunque sus efectos no son tan mortales.

Desgraciadamente como Berserker no puede pensar correctamente en su estado de rabia y locura Berserker estaría usando estos ojos místicos a todo momento lo cual sería un peligro pero gracias a Diakoptis Gorgo los efectos secundarios de este noble fantasma son evitados.

 **Nombre: Gorgoneion:** _Poder absoluto de medusa._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Un noble fantasma de gran poder que crea un escudo que rechaza todo lo que este a la vista de Berserker además de defenderla de todos efectos conceptuales dañinos para ella aunque no puede hacer nada contra aquellos superiores a su rango. Este noble fantasma funciona igual como un escudo que posee igual una imagen tallada de su propio rostro que posee los mismos poderes de Cybele solo que en vez de convertir en piedra objetos físicos de gran poder sino en cambio convertirá en piedra los poderes elementales o conceptuales que tienen intención de dañar a Berserker.

Por desgracia este noble fantasma tiene un terrible punto débil: si es destruido Berserker automáticamente muere.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	271. Otr

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Otr, enano hermano de Fafnir.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Cambio de forma: B. puede cambiar de diferentes formas, curiosamente su transformación favorita es la de una nutria._

 _Ojo de la mente (Falso): C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Weregild:** _Precio de los actos cometidos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un noble fantasma que se basa en la ley del mismo nombre, cuando el enemigo de Berserker haga un hecho dañino a su persona que no sea referente a un combate directo como traición o la intención de causar algún daño y demás razones este noble fantasma se activa automáticamente, es una maldición que obliga a la víctima una indemnización de su "acto" dañino contra Berserker, ya sea que dote a Berserker de alguna habilidad de clase o personal o incluso el dominio de un noble fantasma se deja a la suerte a la base de la acción dañina del enemigo.

Tambien es un noble fantasma de tipo defensivo para Berserker que se manifiesta como una piel dorada y oro rojo, esto se deriva del Weregild que Hreidmar obligo a Loki hacer, dotándole a Berserker una piel divina que cancela todo ataque menores a rango C.

 **Nombre: Ottarr:** _hoz de muerte draconiana._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Es un armamento casi desconocido que le pertenece a Berserker, representa la muerte misma de Berserker a manos de Loki y posteriormente su resurrección, por lo tanto esta guadaña tiene la capacidad de alterar la casualidad para dirigirse siempre a atacar lo que posee el concepto "lo que murió una vez y aún sigue con vida" si aquellos poseen un poder o habilidad de recuperación de la muerte no podrán esquivar el poder de la hoz de la muerte.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	272. Andvari

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Andvari.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B++_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: C+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: D_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Regla de oro: C_

 _Hechicería (Maldición): C_

 _Cambio de forma: C_

 _Magia (Agua): D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Andvaranaut:** _Anillo maldito._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

El anillo maldito que Caster maldigo después de que Loki lo tomara, es un anillo que trae desgracias y desdicha a quienes la poseen, debido a que fue maldecida después de ser tomada por un espíritu divino, este noble fantasma actúa como tal. Al ser nombrada el anillo aparecerá en posesión del enemigo y causara una pérdida de su suerte a rango E-, el nivel más bajo, claro que hay forma de evitar la adquisición del anillo como tal tener resistencia a la magia superior a rango C+ pero el poder de Andvaranaut es que aquellos con divinidad recibirán el anillo automáticamente y además de sufrir tal perdida de su rango de suerte tambien reciben maldiciones que traen contratiempos y problemas a la víctima.

La única forma de salir esto es tener un arma que destruye lo mágico.

 **Nombre: Der Ring des Nibelungen:** _Anillo maldito que trae tragedia._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo**

 **Rango: B**

Es un campo limitado en forma anillo que rodea a un grupo de enemigos, todos ellos automáticamente reciben una perdida en su suerte llevándolo a rango D como tambien son incapaces de usar nobles fantasmas superiores a rango B. debido a que Caster fue, indirectamente, el causante de la tragedia de la vida de Siegfried y Brunilda, este noble fantasma solo afecta a aquellos con alineamiento bueno.

Este campo limitado igual tambien funcionan como una trampa que impide al enemigo escapar y la única forma de hacerlo es ya sea con un noble fantasma anti-mágico o algún ataque anti-fortaleza.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	273. Scylla 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Scylla.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Afinidad al agua: A+++_

 _Divinidad: E_

 _Naturaleza Monstruosa: A. La verdadera forma de Berserker es el de una serpiente de mar grotesco y de gran alcance. Incluso en la forma de una forma humana, Berserker da constantemente fuera de una intensa aura temible como resultado de su Atributo de monstruo. Esta habilidad otorga esencialmente un Rango B en_ **fuerza monstruosa** _y_ **Cambio de forma** _con beneficios asociados, lo que le permite metamorfosis parcial o totalmente en un monstruo marino._

 _Contaminación Mental: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Katara Tis Thalassas:** _Maldición del mar de los monstruos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: B**

Una Esfera de Realidad/realidad mármol en la que el Estrecho de Messina se manifiesta, recreando el mar que Berserker estaba condenado a quedarse. Esta realidad mármol es la actualización física de su rabia e impotencia como un monstruo maldito. Con esta Noble Fantasma, Berserker también puede llamar a Caribdis (que está implicado también haberse convertido en un Espíritu Heroico Anti-Héroe también).

El efecto de campo puede romperse, evitando los feroces seis cabezas de su cuerpo y ataque a sí mismo el cuerpo de Berserker (En forma de monstruo que sigue siendo humano a la cintura pero por debajo aparece un monstruo). Otro inconveniente es el hecho de que Caribdis solo se puede invocada durante un corto período de tiempo. Caribdis es más fuerte que Berserker en sí misma, pero es incapaz de materializar sus Nobles Fantasmas debido al uso de **mejora de locura** con el fin de estar en su forma de monstruo.

Scylla era una hermosa ninfa que se apasionó por Glauco, un hombre que resultó ser el dios del mar. Sin embargo, ella no regresó ese amor. Un Circe celoso, que estaba enamorado de Glauco, consiguió hierbas celosas y utilizadas para envenenar mágicamente el agua y se transforma en un monstruo a Berserker.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	274. Scylla 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Berserker, Rider, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Scylla.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Afinidad al agua: A+++_

 _Divinidad: E+_

 _Naturaleza Monstruosa: B. La verdadera forma de Lancer es el de una serpiente de mar grotesco y de gran alcance. Incluso en la forma de una forma humana, Lancer da constantemente fuera de una intensa aura temible como resultado de su Atributo de monstruo. Esta habilidad otorga esencialmente un Rango C en_ **fuerza monstruosa** _y_ **Cambio de forma** _con beneficios asociados, lo que le permite metamorfosis parcial o totalmente en un monstruo marino._

 _Contaminación Mental: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Charybdis:** _Corte cuchilla de lanza de hueso._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

El nombre de la gran lanza que Lancer usa en combate Lancer. Charybdis es un largo alabarda forjada a partir de su propia cola, que se cortó para usarlo como un arma cuando no esté en forma de serpiente de mar. No es una manifestación de sus emociones, sino que sirve como un conducto para sus más violentos, los instintos bestiales. Debido a Charybdis era originalmente una parte de Lancer, esta arma tiene los niveles muy bajos de sensibilidad y tiene una autoconciencia tenue. Además, la hoja se ata con propio veneno mortal. Dependiendo de la cantidad de su esencia corporal, un fluido sanguíneo similar con propiedades similares a Prana y el aura personal de uno, se inyecta en la lanza a través de la punta que al entrar en contacto con el enemigo causa un sin de dolor, debilidad y maldición a gran cantidad debido a su fundamento especial y mortífero.

 **Nombre: Caribdis:** _Colérica mandíbula del mar._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, anti-buque.**

 **Rango: B**

Un ataque intrínsecamente relacionado con la existencia de Lancer, activando el poder latente ubicado en la alabarda puede disparar una tromba de torsión a altas velocidades. El géiser está llena de dientes rocosos dentados que giran constantemente con el peso aplastante del agua revuelta y puede eliminarían una parte esencial de un enemigo en pedazos. Cuando se utiliza en una gran masa de agua la alabarda puede ser "suelta" e inconscientemente por control remoto a través de la conexión mental que tiene con Lancer como si el arma tiene una mente simplista propia. En el agua el Noble Fantasma vez se manifiesta como un remolino gigantesco capaz de hundir todos excepto los más fuertes de los buques, y se utiliza a menudo en la conjetura con forma de serpiente de mar de Scylla. Esta cooperación independiente entre el Noble Fantasma y portador es lo que nutre la creencia de que Scylla y Caribdis eran dos entidades separadas que viven mutuamente juntos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	275. Tukultininurta I

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Tukultininurta I.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C+_

 _Demoniaco defensor del estado: B_

 _Tácticas militares: C+_

 _Privilegio imperial: C. Rey de Asiria y posteriormente rey de babilonia, el derecho a gobernar es notable en Rider._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ningirsu:** _O dios guerrero, se mi poder._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

El nombre de Rider significa "mi confianza está en [el dios guerrero] Ninurta" por lo tanto este noble fantasma es la representación de la existencia de Rider como un tributo al dios Ninurta. Este noble fantasma es la encarnación del poderío real de Rider así que es un arma de poder divino que al ser liberada, ya sea como una lanza o una flecha o una espada o una maza en la clase que se encuentre, deja suelta una onda de destrucción que separa los ataques dirigidos hacia Rider convirtiéndose en una contra-ofensiva para después tomar el atributo del ataque repelido y volverlo a lanzar a los enemigos.

 **Nombre: Shamash:** _O dios justiciero, se mi carro._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Es el carro o arma de combate que Tukultininurta I usa en la clase en la que es invocado, en este caso su montura en la clase Rider, este noble fantasma representa en como Rider en vida daba oración al dios Shamash antes de actuar en campañas militares, por lo tanto este carro místico hecho de fuego divino solamente puede ser llamado cuando ya una batalla está a punto de venir y no una que esté ocurriendo, su poder en si no es supremacía por lo cual no es un noble fantasma anti-ejército sino un carro de guerra de justicia por lo tanto siempre será un carro que siempre encarnara igual, por lo tanto solamente puede ser destruido por un arma de su mismo rango, al ser hecha de fuego este carro es inmune a todo ataque a base de fuego y luz como tambien es capaz de lanzar llamaradas de fuego y disparo solares.

 **Nombre: Kar-Tukulti-Ninurta:** _Ciudad conquistada del rey._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: C++**

Este noble fantasma es la invocación de la ciudad a honor de Rider en vida, es una ciudad hecha de oro y piedra blanca en la cual Rider puede dar rienda suelta todo su poder porque la luz misma y la tierra de esta realidad mármol le da Prana, por lo tanto el uso de sus nobles fantasmas no se la hace problemático, la ciudad en si es como un laberinto en la que Rider tiene la última palabra a sus leyes de la física, lastimosamente como es una realidad mármol/esfera de realidad, solamente durara unos minutos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	276. Seti I

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Seti I.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D++_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: B+_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Tácticas militares: C+++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sutekh:** _O Set, se el huracán de desierto._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

U noble fantasma que se manifiesta ya sea como una flecha o una espada dependiendo de la clase que Seti haya sido invocado, en este caso es flecha que posee cristalizada el poder del mismo dios Seth, por lo tanto es un noble fantasma de clase demoniaca aun cuando no debería de ser demoniaca sino más bien divina pero con ser relacionada al dios Seth, el dios maligno usurpador, este noble fantasma definitivamente es maligna para sus víctimas.

Con poseer el poder de Seth en el este es un noble fantasma que predomina la aniquilación del desierto, básicamente al ser invocada o disparada este noble fantasma deja suelta una tormenta de arena que destroza todo lo que entra en contacto a la fuerza de mil cuchillas de viento imbatibles. Como una espada en la clase Saber o Rider el dominio de la tormenta de arena es tal que cubre a Seti como escudo como tambien un medio de ataque. En la clase Archer es una flecha que libera su poder pero necesitaría el apoyo de su arco Menmaatre.

 **Nombre: Menmaatre:** _O Re, se la justicia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

Es el arco de Archer, es un arco hecho de oro y bendecido por los dioses, representan las acciones hechas por él y demás faraones después de Akhenaten para arreglar los errores que este hizo y traer el imperio egipcio a su antigua gloria, por lo tanto este noble fantasma permite la invocación de los antiguos faraones en un uno solo.

Cuando Archer invoque el nombre de este noble fantasma aparecerán copias de luz doradas de antiguos faraones sin nombres que dispararan flechas al igual que Archer pero estos son independientes a diferencias de simples marionetas que otros espíritus heroicos usarían, aunque siguen las ordenes mentales de Archer, las copias fantasmales de oro en si son como centinelas que cumplen todas las ordenes de Archer pero tambien son capaces de dar ayuda cuando el momento más lo necesitaba.

Con este noble fantasma Archer es capaz de lanzar la flecha Sutekh, cuando lo hace no puede invocar las copias fantasmales de oro de los antiguos faraones.

 **Nombre: Usermaatre Setepenre:** _O faraones, divinidad para gobernar._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Un noble fantasma que da tributo todos los triunfos militares de Archer en vida, es tal que el logro hechos que ni incluso el gran Tunkatamnon no logro hacer, Archer adquiere una bendición que la hace invencible en batalla, al invocar el nombre de este noble fantasma todos los ataques menores a rango B son negados aunque se vuelve vulnerables a armamentos divino pero no se niega el hecho que Archer se vuelve invulnerable.

Desgraciadamente esto viene con un costo.

Archer adquiere la habilidad personal **Débil Constitución** de rango D++ que es una habilidad maldita que debilidad física al sujeto debido a una lesión que en vida fue muy mencionada, tanto que es parte de su leyenda, esta habilidad es una enfermedad que podría hacer desfallecer o hacer perder poder a quien la posee, en el caso de Archer se cree que su muerte, a los 40 años siendo una edad muy joven para un faraón, fue a causa de problemas cardiacos, por el hecho que esto es solo una especulación no le hace un problema tan grave pero mientras use Usermaatre Setepenre tendrá problemas al seguir combates largos y en un momento dado tendría problemas de respiración e incluso dificultad cardiaca, por suerte debido a lo casi desconocido de su enfermedad sus efectos no son tan largos.

Si Archer de toda la cosa es logrado golpear por su protección divina entonces recibe la habilidad **débil constitución** permanentemente.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	277. Rikiwulf

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Rikiwulf.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: D_

 _Demoniaco defensor del estado: D_

 _Familiar (lobos): C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Wulfings:** _Magnifico clan de los lobos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Los Wulfings es un clan de guerreros que son mencionados en la saga de Beowulf, era un poderoso clan de combatientes y en la cual cada uno, incluso los que no poseen nombres, se convirtieron en espíritus heroicos por su fiereza, por su valentía, poder y por sobre todas las cosas: por ser guerreros lobos. Había algunos héroes famosos como Helgi, Ulfur, Wealhþeow y algunos más fueron partes de este clan, cuando Berserker este en necesidad de ayuda los guerreros lobos son invocados automáticamente, cada uno son Servant sin habilidades especiales sin demás pero en grupo son una fuerza incomparable.

Lo peor es que si hay luna llena estos guerreros son capaces de transformarse en feroces hombre lobos mientras que a la vez si hay luna, aunque sea menguante u otra forma mas no importa, en el cielo Berserker recibe las habilidades **Detección de presencia, continuación de batalla, fuerza monstruosa** e **instinto** de rango C pero esto ocurre únicamente de noche.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	278. Mori Ranmaru

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Mori Ranmaru.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tácticas militares: D_

 _Caballero Guardian: A++. Una habilidad extraña viniendo de un japonés ya que es común y esperado para caballeros europeos pero Assassin en vida fue tan leal a su señor que cometió Seppuku solo porque Oda Nobunaga igual lo iba a hacer._

 _Ninjutsu: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Fumetsu chūsei:** _Por mi señor sexto rey demonio, yo moriré._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Un noble fantasma curiosa que posee Assassin por su extrema lealtad, cuando Assassin pelea usando o pensando algo relacionado a su líder Oda Nobunaga recibe un impulso de dos rangos en su fuerza y resistencia por un corto periodo de tiempo, quizás aproximadamente 100 segundos pero si está a punto de morir y este pensando en una acción por Oda Nobunaga, su parámetro aumenta por dos rango y su tiempo dura mucho más.

Para que este noble fantasma funcione correctamente no puede ser derivado de un simple pensamiento sino un recuerdo de lo más alto grado que permite que este noble fantasma se active, es como un disparador que muestra un trauma a una persona pero en el caso de Assassin es simplemente recordar la grandeza de su líder Oda Nobunaga, es notable que para que esto funcione es que Assassin tenga acceso reliquias de la era Edo que le hace añorar y sentir nostalgia a su líder pero jamás debe de mancillar algo preciado de Oda Nobunaga o sino Assassin entrara en cólera.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	279. Mithrenes I

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Mithrenes I.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D+_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: C++_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 _Equitación: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: D+_

 _Carisma: C_

 _Tácticas militares: C+_

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hetairoi:** _Llamada de los compañeros más allá de las fronteras._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

La invocación del ejército que Iskander, Alejandro magno, guio en su larga travesía de conquista, Rider en este caso puede invocar un grupo menor que la de Iskander pero su poderío en si no es nada de que despreciarse, debido a la cantidad su rango B es lo suficiente pero a la diferencia de la Ionioi Hetairoi del espíritu heroico Iskander, Rider en cambio puede llamar al ejército en el mundo real pero el nivel de Prana para lograr tal cometido es considerable pero el precio vale la pena ya que cada uno de los guerreros en si es un espíritu heroico aunque sin habilidades de clase y nobles fantasmas, así que su fuerza es superior, la razón del porque en vez de ser rango EX y en cambio es rango B es por el consumo de Prana y lo poco conocido que era Rider en vida.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	280. Amenemhat I

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Amenemhat I.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: C+_

 _Suerte: D+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: C++_

 _Arma eterno maestrazgo: B+_

 _Magia: D++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Wehemmesu:** _U Horus, renace a mí._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma es una bendición que le da a Berserker una protección de semi-inmortalidad divina, básicamente se podía considerar una versión inferior de **God Hand** del espíritu heroico Heracles en la clase Berserker, básicamente cada vez que Berserker es asesinado es renacido en un número total de cinco veces, adquiere inmunidad a todo lo que le mata y solamente recibe heridas superior a rango B. solamente que a diferencia de God Hand, este noble fantasma dota a Berserker de una capa semi-traslucida de oro encima de su piel que al momento de combatir se extienden como armas hechas de viento dorado y ser una extensión para Berserker en el campo de batalla.

 **Nombre: Ammenemes:** _O faraón, acabare contigo._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta ya sea como un carro o una lanza dependiendo de la clase en la que Amenemhat termine, es un arma sagrada que Berserker uso para acabar con el faraón Mentuhotep IV y quien usurparía de la posición de faraón, por lo tanto este noble fantasma es un arma "Anti-reyes" ya que al momento en ser nombrados atacara automáticamente y alterando el espacio tiempo para golpear todos aquellos que hayan sido reyes en vida y si ese no es el caso es capaz de dejar heridas malditas a todos aquellos que posean la habilidad personal **Carisma** ya que representa la habilidad de la palabra de un líder o superior.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	281. Loki

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Assassin, Rider, Archer, Lancer._

 **Identidad:** Loki.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: E_

 _Mana: A++_

 _Resistencia: E+_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: A_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Palabras divinas a alta velocidad: A++_

 _Cambio de forma: A_

 _Hechicería (Fuego): A_

 _Lengua de plata: A. Refiere a la invención de mentiras y convencimiento de otros para que crean que estas son verdad. En este rango permite decir las mentiras más extrañas y convencer a los demás como si fuera una verdad absoluta. No sirve contra aquellos que sepan la verdad o aquellos que tengan un nivel mayor para detectar la verdad._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Demonic Beasts of Ragnarok:** _Fenrir/Jormundgander._

 **Clase: Anti-Ejercito/Anti-Divinidad**

 **Rango: EX**

El máximo símbolo de Caster, los hijos que engendro en este mundo y fueron llamados monstruos. Se dice de estos que serán los que traigan el fin a los dioses Odín y Thor. El tamaño de ambas criaturas es enorme, suficiente para equipararse con el del monstruo invocado por Gilles de Rais. El veneno de Jormundgander tiene la capacidad de "MATAR" a cualquier ser viviente, mientras que los colmillos de Fenrir pueden "DESTRUIR" lo que se atraviese. Ciertas condiciones deben ser cumplidas para que sean invocados desde sus prisiones y estos no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de estas (una noche es lo máximo) pero aun así tienen un poder bestial capaz de derrotar a otros Servant con facilidad. Cada uno solo puede ser invocado una vez por guerra, ya que son monstruos que podrían destruir el mundo y el sistema en si del Santo Grial, por lo que son su arma secreta.

 **Nombre: Daga de Muérdago:** _Asesina de Dioses._

 **Clase: Anti-Divinidad**

 **Rango: E-EX**

Un dios, Baldr, fue protegido por su madre a través de que todas las criaturas prometieran no hacerle daño, excepto una: el Muérdago. Otro dios engañoso, resentido por el encierro a sus hijos, logro descubrir esto y, tomando una rama de la planta formo un arma. Con esta arma acabo con aquel dios protegido, así dice la leyenda que representa este Noble fantasma. La daga es básicamente esta arma. Su efectividad es poca en si contra seres que no tengan Divinidad, apenas una simple daga normal sin filo, pero mientras más divinidad tenga el Servant enemigo más útil será esta. Los que tengan divinidad de A o mayor estarán irremediablemente destinados a morir si el filo del arma los golpea, tal vez no instantáneamente (depende donde los lastime) pero la herida que provoque SIEMPRE será la que provoque la muerte, de una forma u otra.

* * *

 _._

 _Esto fue hecho por mi amigo Dark mare dragon, fue un gran trabajo, espero que quienes lean esto le feliciten._

 _Toaneo07._


	282. Edward, el príncipe negro

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider._

 **Identidad:** Edward, el príncipe negro.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Tácticas Militares: A_

 _Monstruo Inocente: D_

 _Prana Burst (Fuego): C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: The Raider of France:** _Concepción del territorio._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

En vida, Saber uso tácticas Chevauchée para inmenso efecto sobre sus enemigos. Él y sus ejércitos recorrieron y allanaron decenas de pueblos y asentamientos franceses por recursos y dejaron nada más que flamas y cenizas en su camino. Este Noble fantasma es el resultado de esas tácticas. Es un Noble Fantasma que Saber encuentra personalmente desagradable, pero posee un inmenso montón de utilidad en el campo de batalla. Aun así, the Raider of France requiere que Saber inicie la batalla en orden de activarse y un ambiente adecuado para su uso. Siempre y cuando un objeto tenga el elemento de "recurso", a través de su destrucción Saber obtendrá Prana para su uso. Es una herramienta que promueve la destrucción del medio ambiente tanto como sea posible y a menudo involucra víctimas civiles, razón por la que le resulta tan desagradable a Saber. En adición, si el ambiente es considerado "Territorio Enemigo", el montón de Prana se duplica por destrucción (un modificador que hace a Saber letal contra oponentes de clase Caster). Debido al uso común de las tácticas Chevauchée, Prana Burst (Fuego) aumenta de rango cuando the Raider of France es activado.

 **Nombre: The Black Prince:** _El héroe ensombrecido._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: B**

No es un título que Saber haya portado en vida, sino que le fue dado después de su muerte, junto una reputación de brutalidad monstruosa de autenticidad dudosa. Es un Noble fantasma que concentra todas las obras de Saber durante la guerra de los cien años, representadas en la forma de una espada con el emblema del príncipe negro en ella (Tres plumas blancas de Avestruz). Cuando se activa el nombre del Noble fantasma, la espada se verá agrietada y el emblema manchado de lodo y sangre. Cuando la espada golpee al enemigo elegido por Saber, toda la destrucción, todas las muertes (verdaderas o falsas) que le son atribuidas al Príncipe Negro se verán "transferidas" al objetivo. En la mayoría de los casos, esto provocaría una muerte instantánea a menos que el enemigo tenga suficiente resistencia para soportarlo. Tras "transferir" la espada volverá a su aspecto normal, hasta que vuelva a ser activada.

* * *

 _._

 _Esto fue hecho por mi amigo Dark mare Dragon, fue un gran trabajo, espero que quienes lean esto le feliciten. Tambien es un espíritu heroico canon ya que se dice que porta esa clase, podrán verlo en Type-moon Wiki._

 _Toaneo07._


	283. Vasili Zaitsev

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer._

 **Identidad:** Vasili Zaitsev.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B-

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C+_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Defensor del estado: B+. Esta habilidad le otorga un aumento de rango en sus nobles fantasmas a Assassin si está defendiendo algo._

 _Ojo de la mente (verdadero): B+_

 _Clarividencia: C+_

 _Arma eterno maestrazgo (Armas de fuego): C. puede usar sin problemas cualquier tipo de arma de fuego en especial rifles de francotirador._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Snayperskogo oruzhiya:** _el arsenal de vigilante de Stalingrado._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D+**

Assassin durante sus batallas uso una gran cantidad de armas que iban desde rifles de francotirador hasta lanza-cohetes por lo que él puede invocar para su uso cualquiera de estas siendo las predominantes rifles de francotirador y lanza cohetes y con este noble fantasma él puede invocar las armas que uso durante la guerra como nobles fantasmas de rango D+ como tambien toda arma moderna se convierten en su noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Ubiytsa vystrelil:** _el disparo fulminante del francotirador._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+++**

Durante el asedio de Stalingrado era sabido que Assassin siempre mataba a sus objetivos de un solo disparo sin excepciones. Este noble fantasma es la cristalización de esa creencia ya que el primer ataque que haga Assassin será mortal para su víctima a menos que esta tenga una **continuación de batalla** o un rango de agilidad de rango B.

 **Nombre: Stalingrado:** _la tumba blanca del 3er Reich._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B**

Este noble fantasma es una realidad mármol que recrea la batalla de Stalingrado en donde Assassin creo su leyenda. En este noble fantasma su encubrimiento de presencia y agilidad aumentan a rango A++ mientras que sus otros nobles fantasmas pasan a rango B aparte de ganar una forma limitada de Teletransportacion que le permite cambiar rápidamente de posición en el mientras que sus enemigos van perdiendo un rango en su agilidad, resistencia y suerte aparte de obtener algo de **contaminación mental** debido al temor y paranoia que pueden sentir al saber que son cazados por Assassin.

* * *

 _._

 _Esto fue hecho por mi amigo Ángel Arcano92, espero que sea de su agrado. Hice algunos arreglos._

 _Toaneo07._


	284. El barón rojo

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguna._

 **Identidad:** Manfred Albrecht Freiherr von Richthofen (El barón rojo)

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: C+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: D+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ace de combate: A+. Esta habilidad es la cristalización de su gran capacidad del combate aéreo lo que le permite utilizar cualquier aeroplano de combate ya sean aviones o helicópteros sin problemas y superando sin problemas su capacidad._

 _Ojo de la mente (verdadero): A-_

 _Pionero de las estrellas: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: El caza carmesí:** _la terrible amenaza carmesí de los cielos de las trincheras._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad, anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B-**

Este noble fantasma le permite a Rider invocar cualquier caza (Aeroplano) que se halla fabricado para usarlo como montura. El avión tomara un color rojo y se convertirá en un noble fantasma de nivel B- por lo que superara con creces cualquier limitación que el posea.

 **Nombre: EL circo volador:** _el terrible escuadrón del barón rojo_ **.**

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

Rider invoca al circo volador, el escuadrón que el comando durante la primera guerra mundial y que fue el que tuvo el mayor número de derribos durante la guerra. Todos y cada uno de esos pilotos son Aces de combate que participaron en muchas de las grandes batallas de la guerra para que lo ayuden en el combate.

* * *

 _._

 _Esto fue hecho por mi amigo Ángel Arcano92, espero que sea de su agrado. Hice algunos arreglos._

 _Toaneo07._


	285. Heracles de Macedonia

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider._

 **Identidad:** Heracles de Macedonia.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad (Falsa): D++. Como hijo de Iskander quien a la vez había dicho ser hijo de Zeus, falsamente corre sangre divina en Berserker. Como a la vez se afirma haber descendido desde el mismo Heracles, quien poseería su nombre en honor._

 _Carisma: D_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kleos:** _Huelga de gloria del hijo de conquistador._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Al ser nombrado en honor al original Heracles, Berserker recibió bendiciones a través de su sangre divina de un poder único llamado "Nine Lives" la técnica secreta de asesinato definitivo del antiguo héroe griego, si bien no aparece mención de este poder a Berserker durante su vida ya que termino trágica e injustamente solo para no heredar el reinado de su padre, eso no quiere decir que un poder tal no haya existido. Su nombre significa gloria ya que eso es lo único que podía definirlo con el original Heracles, ya que Berserker no tenía nada que ver con la diosa Hera, como tal este noble fantasma es un ataque promete "gloria" pero por la suerte se decide si se consigue o no.

Es un ataque que altera la casualidad y rompe el espacio/tiempo para golpear al enemigo nueve veces al mismo tiempo en todas las direcciones, su poder de ataque es tal que es como si se viera un flash para después terminar de haber lanzado el ataque. La única forma de defenderse de este ataque es tener un rango de suerte más alto que Berserker pero eso no quiere decir que el daño desaparezca, no sino con suerte más alto al menos se es capaz de esquivar o incluso sobrevivir.

en la clase Rider este es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una carroza.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	286. Nerón 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Nerón Claudio César Augusto Germánico.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Monstruo Inocente: B_

 _Demoniaco defensor del estado: B-_

 _Prana Burst (Llamas): B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Nerón Kaisar:** _La bestia del apocalipsis._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A+**

El Fantasma Noble de Nerón, lo que le permite convertirse en la Gran Bestia del Mar mencionada en el Revelación de Juan, más conocido como el Apocalipsis.

Un Noble Fantasma siempre activo que lo convierte gradualmente en una criatura monstruosa más contaminado su mentalidad se convierte, alterando su aspecto en el de siete cabezas la Bestia, el enviado del dragón que representa a Satanás. Un monstruo colosal que se dice que tienen el poder para derrotar a los santos y gobernar las naciones. El poder mágico que emana de él hace que todo a su alrededor a la combustión espontánea en un embravecido, infierno inextinguible que consume todo.

Más precisamente, este Noble Fantasma es el resultado de tres leyendas diferentes centrados en Nero: el gran incendio que quemó una buena parte de Roma a lo largo de seis días en el año 64 AD, supuestamente iniciado por agentes del emperador loco después de un capricho loco de destruir la ciudad (y hacer espacio para su gran Domus Aurea); la llamada "leyenda Nero Redidivus" y la identificación de Nero con el Anticristo, la Bestia del Apocalipsis.

La leyenda Nero Redidivus era una creencia popular durante la última parte del siglo primero consiste en el emperador de regresar a Roma después de su suicidio en el 68 AD, lo que lleva a un ejército para destruir la ciudad. Esta leyenda nació probablemente fuera del afecto que muchas personas en Roma todavía tenían para él después de su muerte y las misteriosas circunstancias que rodean sus últimos días; Lactancio escribió que Nero desapareció de pronto y hasta el lugar de entierro de esa "bestia nociva salvaje" no estaba a la vista.

Según esta creencia, incluso podría ser probable que Nero realmente no murió, pero fue rescatado y llevado a Partía para ser sanado. Esto ha llevado a algunas personas de la imaginación extravagante suponer que, después de haber sido transportado a una región lejana, él todavía está vivo; además, ciertas líneas de los Oráculos sibilinos (una colección de versos apocalípticos judíos y cristianos atribuidos a las profecías de la antigua sibila) nos dice de un señor de la guerra demoníaca cuyo nombre se supone que empezar con "N" se aplican a él.

Posteriormente esta leyenda, alimentada por las creencias cristianas, se desplazaría a la idea de que Nerón era realmente el profetizado Anticristo; y después de todo, no es como las analogías no estuvieron presentes: la Gran Bestia se supone que tiene siete cabezas, y Roma está construida sobre siete colinas; después de su llegada, la Gran Bestia también es adorado como un dios falso / ídolo y Nero se identificó con Apolo en sus delirios de grandeza durante su vida; los apóstoles San Pablo y Pedro fueron asesinados durante el reinado de Nerón; Nerón era un perseguidor muy activa de los cristianos, torturarlos y obligando sobre ellos la culpa por el gran incendio; Asimismo, la Gran Bestia del Apocalipsis se supone que está herido y a continuación, sanado poco después (es posible que observe un paralelo con la leyenda Nero Redidivus mencionado anteriormente); También, la Ascensión apócrifo de Isaías nos dice del demonio Belial entrar en el cuerpo de un rey que mata a su propia madre (al igual que Nerón hizo con su madre Agripina) obras grandes maravillas haciendo mucho mal y persigue "la planta que los Doce Apóstoles del Amado han plantado ".

Debido a la persecución que Nerón llevó a cabo hacia los cristianos, no es de extrañar que lo asocian con una figura demoníaca tan particular.

Pero la más famosa razón de su identificación es probablemente el siguiente: en el Apocalipsis, se nos dice que el número de la bestia es el de un hombre, 666; la ortografía griega de su nombre, "Nerón Kaisar", cuando se transcribe al hebreo como **נרון קסר** (o Nrvn Qsr) y se aplica a gematría judíos (un sistema tradicional de asignar un valor numérico a una palabra o frase), nos da, de hecho, un valor de 666.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	287. Nerón 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Rider, Caster, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Nerón Claudio César Augusto Germánico.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 _Acción independiente: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: B_

 _Migraña: B_

 _Prana Burst (Llamas): B+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Phoebus Kaisar:** _Flecha de poder infernal y llameante de roma._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B+++**

Toda la ira del gran incendio que devastó Roma durante seis días, se concentra en una sola flecha en llamas. Aunque originalmente un Noble Fantasma de tipo Anti-Ejército, y Anti-Ciudad significó para quemar lentamente por los opositores, el uso actual de Nero como un proyectil y su habilidad puntero recién descubierta que le hace capaz de ejercer su poder a su máximo: una sola flecha de luz cegadora que explota en contacto con el oponente lo incineración en el lugar. Al concentrar todo el poder de fuego en una sola flecha, Nero es capaz de crear una llama que puede ser comparado con la Llama original de la que todos los incendios, la luz o la vida en la Tierra se deriva; la Llama del Sol, cuya patrona es dios Febo Apolo, divino sol auriga, dios de la luz y de la medicina.

Cabe señalar que, a pesar de ser un dios de la medicina y la salud, el propio Apolo puede mostrar poder destructivo: un ejemplo se puede encontrar en la Ilíada, cuando se extiende una peste en el campamento griego.

 **Nombre: Laus Saint Claudio:** _Poderío de palabras floridas de emperador._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B++**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta ya sea como un ataque de espada o el poder de una lanza, en este caso es la invocación de una flecha divina que representa la alabanza propia de nerón en su misma persona llevándolo a ser comparado a los mismos dioses, tal arrogancia dio nacimiento a este noble fantasma aun cuando tenga santo en el nombre. Al soltar la flecha esta misma se divina en un millar de flechas de luz demoniacas que tiene como destino dañar al enemigo e incluso si este logra esquivar las flechas estas mismas le seguirán, la única forma de hacerle frente es usar un escudo pero las flechas de luz son de clase demoniacas y divinas por lo que todo escudo que recita el poder de este noble fantasma se desgatara poco a poco dejando de por si quemaduras que nunca serán eliminados y bajando la eficacia del escudo o método de defensa de los objetivos.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	288. Itzpapalotl

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Itzpapalotl.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : C

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B+. Venerada como una diosa en culturas posteriores, su rango en este sería mayor, excepto que ha sido casi olvidado por el mundo en general en la edad moderna. Sin embargo, su Divinidad le ofrece cierta capacidad para mitigar otros ataques o influencias divinas, en particular los de cualquier persona con una afinidad solar, ya que ella fue atestiguada también como un demonio estrella del eclipse solar._

 _Auto-Modificación: B._

 _Vuelo: B. Una rara habilidad, esto se manifiesta a través de una enorme capa de las alas de murciélago de Itzpapalotl, lo que le permite deslizarse sin esfuerzo y con la aplicación correcta de Prana y habilidad legítimamente vuela por breves períodos de tiempo. Ella puede llevar a otra persona, mientras que volar, pero no puede volar a grandes altitudes, aunque ella es muy ágil en el aire._

 _Asesino de la noche brumosa: B+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Tzitzimeme:** _Obsidiana daga que devora al sol._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

Itzpapalotl era conocido en la mitología como el líder de la tzitzímitl, demonios estrella que aparecerían para devorar a los seres humanos cuando se produjo un eclipse solar. Su herramienta de asesinato favorecida, la daga de obsidiana, ha absorbido estos rasgos y los hace manifiestan cuando ha mandado expandir un campo limitado de completa oscuridad alrededor de Itzpapalotl, oscureciendo ella desde el enemigo y lo que le permite atacar los puntos vitales con menos capacidad de respuesta del enemigo. Dentro de este campo de la oscuridad Itzpapalotl puede aparecer y desaparecer como ella desea, su propia forma oscura fusión con las sombras a su alrededor, lo que esencialmente Teleportación ilimitada de sí misma dentro de la oscuridad, una técnica excelente para esquivar ataques y lanzar ataques sorpresa.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	289. Alejandro Magno 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Alejandro "Iskander" Magno.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: N/A_

 _Suerte: A++_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C._

 _Calma furiosa: B+_

 _Tácticas militares: A_

 _Carisma: B+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Thanter Dynamis:** _Bendición de Zeus._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Esta es la versión más fuerte y unificada que el Zeus Thunder que una versión diferente de Iskander en la clase Rider en la cual es el uso del padre de Iskander como el dios del rayo aumentando su divinidad pero disminuyendo otras características propias. En este caso Iskander, en la clase Berserker, se convierte en el rayo mismo.

Este noble fantasma convierte a Berserker en un rayo mismo replicando su naturaleza misma volviéndose intangible a taques mundanos y ser capaz de reaccionar a todo momento a una velocidad de atención superior debido al aumento de la electricidad del cuerpo de Berserker, su cuerpo esta tan cubierto de este elemento que todo ataque es negado por simplemente están atacando el trueno en forma encarnada, en especial con arma de metal que es muy conductora de la electricidad, Berserker pelea cuerpo a cuerpo a alta velocidad esquivando ataques superiores a rango B en velocidad y potencial, es tal que incluso se podía decir que es capaz de evitar ataques que altera la casualidad o rompe el espacio/tiempo, por esta razón su estadística de agilidad se cancela porque su velocidad de por si llega más allá de rango A.

Desgraciadamente para desplegar su otro noble fantasma tiene que cancelar Thanter Dynamis.

 **Nombre: Via Expugnatio:** _Distante pisoteo de relámpago dominante._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Para desplegar este noble fantasma se necesita cancelar momentáneamente Thanter Dynamis, el cual es un noble fantasma que se convierte en un torbellino de ataques proveniente del llamado desde el más allá de todos los soldados bajo el mando de Alejandro magno, estos lanzan sus ataques al mismo tiempo convirtiéndose en un huracán de acero, flechas, lanzas y demás armas de acero, es un poder en conjunto desde el más allá que se unen en uno solo, es un noble fantasma bastante inferior a Ionioi Hetairoi pero tiene su uso en la clase Berserker ya que al ser invocada los ataques múltiples de los millares de soldados que sirvieron a Berserker ataca a todos lados a alta velocidad conectado sus ataques fantasmales hasta los enemigos más allá de la vista de Berserker.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	290. Ramsés II 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider, Ruler._

 **Identidad:** Ramesses/Ramsés II.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza:_

 _Mana:_

 _Resistencia:_

 _Agilidad:_

 _Suerte:_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: B_

 _Divinidad (Falsa): B_

 _Privilegio imperial: C_

 _Tácticas militares: B++_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Ozymandias:** _Rey de reyes, soneto del faraón._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

La capacidad que invoca el título Ramsés como el rey de todos los reyes, un hombre que es también un dios y se erige como igual a ellos.

Es básicamente una maldición que al ser pronunciada su nombre obliga a todos aquellos que hayan escuchado a caer al suelo, solo aquellos con conexiones divinas son capaces de resistir aunque sea un poco de esta maldición pero incluso sería difícil, solo aquellos con la habilidad divinidad son quienes de verdad pueden combatir esta maldición pero depende del rango de su divinidad, ya sea alto no es afectado por esta maldición pero si es bajo tendrá que luchar contra ella, eso sí, todos aquellos que tienen divinidad pero son monstruos en su leyenda no se arrodillan al suelo sino caen con fuerza demostrando el dominio de lo divino ante las criaturas monstruosas.

La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que solo funciona una sola vez cuando se haya escuchado el nombre de Lancer.

 **Nombre: Ramesseum Tentyris:** _El Gran Templo de brillantez compleja._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

La capacidad del Rey de Reyes que se manifiesta como un complejo templo enorme a varios kilómetros de punta a punta. Los dos templos dentro de ella, Abu-Simbel y el Ramesseum, están llenas de grandes bestias fantasmales de las tres categorías de poder y la gran cantidad de Prana sus funciones vitales generan hacer esta gran realidad de mármol.

Como Noble Fantasma capaz de sostener indefinidamente, convirtiéndose en un lugar permanente en el tejido del propio mundo reclamado por la manifestación física de la voluntad del Faraón. En tanto que el templo se encuentra, Ramsés puede recurrir a la ayuda de los muchos monstruos que residen dentro de ella, ya sea como manifestaciones completas o donde nada más que sus extremidades garras o fauces respiradores de fuego se manifiestan a rasgar sus enemigos aparte o grabarlos a cenizas.

 **Nombre: Usermaatre Setepenre:** _Poder de conquista del faraón más grande._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Ya sea se manifiesta como una lanza o un arco dependiendo de la clase que Ramsés es invocado invoca el poder de Ra o conocido tambien como Re ya que la traducción del nombre de este noble fantasma es "La justicia de Rê es potente - elegido de Ra" y siendo el nombre Setepenre usando por algunos faraones del pasado o personajes egipcios famosos básicamente este noble fantasma es la cristalización de "la justicia de todos los faraones" y con Ramsés ser el más famoso entonces el poder de este noble fantasma es notable aun cuando se centra en un solo objetivo.

Su poder al ser liberado es una llamarada de intensidad que golpeara siempre al enemigo con la fuerza de la luz del mismo dios Ra, solo aquellos con divinidad son capaces de sobrevivir pero el daño del ataque deja secuelas terribles, es capaz de ser esquivado el ataque pero para que se logre eso tiene que ser algo más allá de lo ordinario de las acciones físicas de un Servant, esto es como dejar caer una "lagrima" del mismo sol a la tierra y su efecto mortal de ser un disparo más rápido de la luz no hace duda que es superior a la lanza Brionac, Gae Bolg y Gungnir aunque sea un arma perdida en el tiempo.

La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que deja vulnerable a Lancer, él no tiene acceso a sus otros dos nobles fantasmas por cinco días y sus estadísticas sufren una pérdida de rango pero el daño puede ser recuperado pero para que Lancer pueda usar este poder de nuevo tiene que esperar seis días.

* * *

 _._

 _Próximamente_ _viene el capitulo final numero 300 que sera un especial, posteriormente haré un nuevo fic Espiritu heroico II continuación obviamente de este, pero eso sera varias semanas después así que tendrán que esperarlo._

 _Toaneo07._


	291. Muramasa

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber

 _Clase alternativas: Caster, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Muramasa, el forjador de espadas.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+++

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: B_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: E_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Elementos de construcción: EX. Una habilidad usualmente exclusiva de la clase Caster, como Herrero él es capaz de obtener esta habilidad con la que es capaz de crear armas de un nivel similar a un NP de Rango D o C._

 _Monstruo inocente: D._

 _Privilegio del Creador: A. La habilidad que básicamente es la razón de que Muramasa pueda ser un Saber. Como tal, esta habilidad es similar a Privilegio Imperial (en el hecho de que confiere de habilidades que no fueron poseídas en vida), ya que permite a Saber usar cualquier tipo de arma que el forje como si fuera un maestro, pero solo se limita a armas de su propia creación (si trata de utilizar un arma que no fue creada por él, será como cualquier novato)._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Muramasa:** _Maldición de la demoniaca espada._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad/Anti-Vida**

 **Rango: A+++**

Su mayor obra como herrero, la espada demoniaca que se dice matara a cualquier enemigo que se enfrente (pero al final será la causa de muerte de su portador). La maldición que porta esta espada es la "Muerte", ya que si eres cortado por ella la maldición se propagara por el cuerpo matándolo (no importa si es apenas un rasguño, su efecto actúa apenas si logra cortar el más mínimo pedazo de piel). Si se quiere enfrentar a esta arma se requiere una gruesa armadura o una agilidad tal que permita esquivar cualquier golpe.

Aparte de esto, la espada tiene otro poder, que permite a Muramasa "entregar su propia alma a cambio de poder". Esto se refiere a que, por un periodo de tiempo de 20 minutos, la maldición de la espada apoyara a Saber, aumentando todas sus estadísticas en un rango y adquiriendo su cuerpo características demoniacas. La desventaja de esto es que una vez el tiempo termine, la espada reclamara la vida de su dueño por lo que es el As bajo la manga de Saber y también su último recurso.

* * *

 _._

 _Un Servant hecho por mi gran amigo Dark mare Dragon, espero que a todos le hayan gustado._

 _Toaneo07._


	292. Jeanne d'Arc 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Ruler, Savior, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Jeanne d'Arc

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: B++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B+_

 _Agilidad: B++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: EX_

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Clarividencia: B_

 _Decreto del Cielo: EX. La habilidad dado a una persona encargada de una misión de los cielos. Uno puede apoyarse en un poder superior al enfrentarse a un obstáculo más allá de su capacidad. Impulso temporal de las especificaciones de modo que uno de nivel general coincide con el del oponente._

 _Protección de la Fe: A+_

 _Alma de un mártir: A++_

 _San: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Fierbois:** _Protector del Reino._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C**

La espada de cinco cruces. La espada sagrada que se encuentra en la iglesia de St. Catherine de Fierbois. Una espada larga hermosa decorada con cinco cruces a lo largo de toda su extensión. La leyenda dice que una vez perteneció a un famoso señor de la guerra que repelió un ejército invasor musulmán de Europa.

Jeanne se fijó para viajar a Orleans con una expedición de rescate financiado por Yolande de Aragón, madre-en-ley de Carlos VII. En ese momento, la mayoría de los equipos que se requiere para el viaje (que incluía una armadura y un caballo) provenían de artículos donados. Pero esta espada sagrada por sí sola era algo que ella misma pidió que se le trajo a ella, después de su ubicación se muestra a ella en otra revelación.

Si bien este Noble Fantasma está equipado, todos los parámetros excepto Suerte y Mana son aumentado por un rango como tambien el corte causado por esta espada son de clase santa así que deja heridas malditas a todos aquellos con alineamiento maligno.

 **Nombre: Orleans:** _Señor de los Ejércitos._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

La posesión más preciada de Jeanne: la bandera que una vez utilizado cuando conduce los ejércitos de Francia. Según las leyendas, la doncella de Orleans se le prometió la asistencia celestial siempre que ella audazmente levantó la bandera en el campo de batalla. Se decía que los ejércitos que se unieron bajo esta bandera recibirían el apoyo de la providencia y ser capaces de crear el milagro aun en contra de probabilidades imposibles.

Una vez que su verdadero nombre es llamado, esta bandera otorgará a los aliados de Saber efectos similares a la habilidad **Decreto del cielo, Protección de la fe** y **San** de rango B. Una bendición celestial que debe ser inicialmente el privilegio de unos pocos elegidos de este modo se convierte en un rasgo común compartido por todos. Además, los modificadores de bonificación se proporcionan a los valores defensivos y tiradas de salvación de todas las personas bajo el efecto de esta Noble Fantasma.

Aunque una carta de triunfo innegable de gran alcance, por su naturaleza, esta Noble Fantasma lleva el demérito de tener múltiples restricciones impuestas a su activación, lo que limita en gran medida las ocasiones en que se puede emplear.

 **Nombre: Cherub:** _Guardian del santo jardín._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A++**

En el Antiguo Testamento, después de la expulsión del hombre de Edén, se ha dicho que Dios puso un querubín y una espada de fuego para guardar el camino del santo jardín. Lo que la gente a menudo no entiende es que, como una construcción Divina perfecta conocida como ángel, un querubín no es necesariamente obligado a tener el aspecto seres humanos piensan que tienen. En otras palabras, esto no es una espada sagrada que cuenta con el poder de Dios, pero un ángel que encarna el poder de Dios en la forma de una espada.

Como un Espíritu Heroico, el papel de Jeanne después de la muerte es para proteger el territorio divina que el hombre tiene prohibido entrar. La propiedad de esta espada se le concedió a ella en aras de cumplir ese papel.

El fuego lanzado por esta espada es la "llama de la purificación" más fuerte que quema a cenizas todo excepto los que andan en el camino aprobado por Dios. Originalmente, las llamas de la de esta espada queman al instante, incluso su poseedor si es alguien indigno, pero Jeanne es una excepción debido a la manera de su muerte. Al aceptar su destino y entregar su vida a manos de Dios, se puede retrasar temporalmente el destino de ser quemada viva.

Una vez que esta espada se manifiesta, las heridas de Saber serán completamente curados y su poder se plantearán a los extremos. Además, Cherub puede liberar un chorro de llamas que se propagan a sí mismos por kilómetros en todas las direcciones. Sin embargo, una vez que han pasado de 30 horas después del uso de esta espada en todo su poder, Saber se extinguirá.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	293. Medusa 2

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin, Avenger, Monster, Shielder._

 **Identidad:** Medusa.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B++_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 _Creación de territorio: A++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Fuerza monstruosa: B_

 _Monstruo inocente: B+_

 _Ojos místicos (Petrificaciones): A++. Los ojos místicos famosos de Medusa capaz de convertir todo lo que vea en piedra, actúa como un noble fantasma en otras clases pero en esta es una habilidad muy poderosa a la par de noble fantasma._

 _Divinidad: E_

 _Palabra divina a alta velocidad: D_

 _Belleza natural: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Blood Fort Andrómeda:** _Isla sin nombre lleno de monstruoso poder._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito**

 **Rango: A++**

Es el Templo de sangre que rodeaba la isla Sin forma que era el hogar de Medusa y sus hermanas, convirtiéndolo en un palacio de la oscuridad, carmesí teñido de sangre, donde el sol no brillaba. Es la representación del odio intenso de Medusa contra Athena por su trato injusto como a la vez representa la faceta de medusa como sacerdotisa de Athena ante de su amorío con Poseidón.

Este noble fantasma, como se ha dicho, es un templo de sangre formado en lo que sería un Pseudo-realidad mármol, básicamente poniendo un trozo del pasado en el presente creando una tierra que replica el templo antiguo en la cual medusa y sus hermanas vivieron, sus facultades la hacen única ya que como es el hogar de "la reina de serpientes y dragones" posee su poder así que todos aquellos que estén en aquel campo respiraran a cada segundo un mortal veneno indetectable que rápidamente disminuye su fuerza y vitalidad pero no solo eso, como es un Pseudo-realidad mármol bajo el mando de Caster entonces es capaz de absorber el Prana de todo lo que este en él, básicamente dotándole a Caster las habilidades **Demoniaco defensor del estado y bebedor sangriento** de rango B++, por lo cual devora el Prana de sus víctimas por cada segundo que pasa.

Este noble fantasma tiene un punto débil y es que necesita se preparado de antemano poniendo marcas griegas que dará nacimiento este templo, la cantidad varia dependiendo de la anchura deseado para la invocación de este noble fantasma, si alguno de estas marcas son destruidas este noble fantasma no puede activarse además si se es destruida uno mientras el templo ya ha sido invocado automáticamente se cancela y Caster debe de iniciar todo de nuevo.

 **Nombre: Gorgoneion:** _Poder absoluto de medusa._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B++**

Un noble fantasma de gran poder que crea un escudo que rechaza todo lo que este a la vista de Caster además de defenderla de todos efectos conceptuales dañinos para ella aunque no puede hacer nada contra aquellos superiores a su rango. Este noble fantasma funciona igual como un escudo que posee a la vez una imagen tallada de su propio rostro que posee los mismos poderes de Cybele solo que en vez de convertir en piedra objetos físicos de gran poder sino en cambio convertirá en piedra los poderes elementales o conceptuales que tienen intención de dañar a Berserker.

 **Nombre: Gorgo:** _El monstruo más reconocido y temido del mundo._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

El noble fantasma que representa la especie de las tres mujeres reconocidas en la mitología griega, el noble fantasma definitivo de los gorgones. Es sencillo en realidad de entender este noble fantasma, mediante la creación, usando objetos y sus habilidades de la clase Caster, se es capaz de crear una manifestación viviente de una Gorgona, un ser fantasmal de alto grado con atributo de monstruo y Dragon, ya que las serpientes son comparadas a los dragones, por lo tanto esta bestia divina no necesita Prana para ser manejada pero Caster al dejarla libre no puede controlarla en todo su esplendor ya que es una criatura maligna sin control pero es muy buena para destrozar enemigos a todo su paso aunque igual posee muchas debilidades.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	294. Gilles de Rais 1

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Gilles de Rais.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B++

 _Fuerza: C++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Continuación de batalla: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Mejora de locura: A++_

 _Regla de oro: E_

 _Magia (negra): E_

 _Herejía: A+_

 _Tácticas militares: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Fleur-de-lis:** _honor de caballero herético._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: C**

Este noble fantasma representa los logros militares de Lancer en vida, se manifiesta como una lanza y un escudo de armas que poseen la habilidad de repeler todo lo que toca, es como si fuera una bendición de poder que no puede ser atravesado como tambien una lanza que al ser girada repele todo a su paso como si fuera una fuerza de gravedad misma que expulsa a sus enemigos. Debido a la herejía de Lancer este noble fantasma es de categoría demoniaca como tambien mucho más débil de lo que debería de ser.

 **Nombre: Barron:** _Demonio negro de la llamada muerta._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B++**

Un noble fantasma que representa el cuento en donde Gilles intento llamar a este demonio usando el Grimorie de Prelati pero del cual no pudo lograr, este noble fantasma es posible gracias a su status como espíritu heroico, para poder invocar a Barron tiene que dar un sacrificio de varios civiles, entre ellos niños, para así llamar a la bestia infernal que actuara como una sombra para Lancer hasta que este de la orden y sea lanzando con la fuerza de mil demonios antes de desaparecer después de cometer su cometido.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	295. Nohime

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Caster._

 **Identidad:** Nohime, esposa de Oda Nobunaga.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: D++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Expertos de muchas especializaciones: B_

 _Seducción: C_

 _Candidez: C. Una maldición derivado de la inocencia. A pesar de su gran inteligencia y la formación como un espía, asesino es sorprendentemente dispuesto a aceptar muchas cosas que oye por casualidad a su valor nominal. A causa de un rumor que Nohime fue alimentado intencionalmente información falsa por Nobunaga que él era capaz de explotar, Assassin se apresura a creer cualquier información que parece bastante plausible._

 _Ojo de la mente (Falso): D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Azuchi:** _El Falso viaje rumoreada._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Después del Incidente en Honnou-ji, aunque Nobunaga y su hijo perdieron la vida, Nohime desapareció sin dejar rastro. Algunos especularon que perdió su vida en el templo pero otros creían que sobreviven disfrazándose como una de otras esposas sobrevivientes de Nobunaga o sirvientas. Uno de estos siervos, Lady Azuchi, desapareció en la noche poco después de la llegada. Su vida y la muerte envuelta en el misterio, Azuchi representa la ambigüedad que impregna todos los aspectos de su leyenda.

En lugar de la capacidad de envolver su identidad y los atributos de la percepción, el efecto de esta Noble Fantasma es plantar automáticamente la información falsa en la mente de cualquier persona que percibe Assassin directamente. Masters reconocen sus estadísticas en base a sus ideas preconcebidas de lo que la clase debe ser y la evidencia engañosa menor es seductora y persuasiva aceptado como un hecho. Si alguna de la información obtenida puede conocer que es falso aparentemente exacto pero se hará suposiciones erróneas. Sólo por la divulgación voluntaria o eliminar cualquier alternativa lógica pueden su verdadera identidad y la clase se reconocerá correctamente.

 **Nombre: Honnou-ji:** _La espada traidora de la Historia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Un "Anti-Leyenda" Noble Fantasma. Aunque se sabe que se suicidó después de haber sido traicionado por las fuerzas de Akechi Mitsuhide, restos de Oda Nobunaga nunca fueron encontrados, a pesar de que el ejército rodea que le obligó a su fin. Aunque su participación directa, en su caso, no puede ser probada, la espada Wakizashi aparentemente normal que Assassin lleva a su lado es el utilizado para poner fin a la vida de la legendaria daimyō sí mismo y romper su sueño de unificar Japón bajo su mandato. Cristalizar el misterioso final de Oda Nobunaga, la función de Honnou-ji es no infligir daño físico, pero para hacer cumplir un "final" en la historia de los heridos por la cuchilla.

Qué lo que Honnou-ji corta no es el cuerpo, pero los lazos de la historia, que vinculan el objetivo al mundo actual. Sin derramar una gota de sangre, la existencia misma de la víctima en el presente es negada, no dé marcha atrás su pasado, pero definitivamente poner fin a su presente y convertirlos en un espacio vacío en la historia. La debilidad de este Noble Fantasma es que cuanto mayor es la importancia histórica de un objetivo, más bonos debe ser cortada para que el efecto de esta Noble Fantasma de tener plenamente raíz, lo que requiere un mayor número de ataques con éxito a partir de la hoja de otro modo ordinario y vulnerable. Un famoso Servant requeriría más heridas que Assassin es lo suficientemente capacitado para entregar en combate singular, a menos que se toma su tiempo y hiere a poco con el tiempo. Sin embargo, incluso daños parciales en la historia de un Servant puede ser suficiente para provocar el rango reducido o pérdida potencial de habilidades y Nobles Fantasmas. El corte de los bonos pueden regenerarse lentamente con el tiempo, pero una historia completamente aislados no pueden ser recuperados.

Aunque muy ineficiente como arma de combate contra los Espíritus Heroicos particularmente famosos, no hace falta decir que la mayoría de los humanos modernos tienen lazos despreciables a la historia en el mejor, haciendo Honnou-ji devastadoramente eficaz contra enemigo Masters y formas de vida modernas de todo tipo. Incluso un corte de mirar puede ser suficiente para acabar con la existencia de un mago humano.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	296. Nergal

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin, Berserker, Ruler, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Nergal.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral/Bueno/mal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: E+_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A ++_

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 _Territorio de creación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Magia: A +_

 _Contaminación Mental: E_

 _Nigromancia: EX. Dios sumerio de los muertos ¿Qué esperaban?_

 _Palabra divina a alta velocidad: EX_

 _Divinidad: EX_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Kishuna:** _Capa de la muerte._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: D**

Una de las mayores creaciones de Nergal. Kishuna era una metamorfosis que se experimenta en el fin de darle verdadera capacidad emocional, en lugar de ser capaz de simplemente imitar emociones. El experimento tuvo éxito pero no sin efectos secundarios. Una gran explosión que desfiguró Kishuna e hirió a Nergal estalló. Kishuna era conocido como el sello mágico debido a su habilidad para negar por completo todas las formas de la magia, especialmente la taumaturgia, aunque las propiedades conceptuales de armas mágicas parecían funcionar normalmente.

A su ascensión al trono Nergal se ganó el uso de Kishuna como arma conceptual. La apariencia de Kishuna toma la forma de la profunda capa roja que llevaba en su vida, y tiene la capacidad para negar todo el uso de Prana, la magia, la brujería y en un radio de 100 metros. Si bien dentro del área efectuado por Kishuna todos los hechizos y habilidades que dependen de Prana para activar o mantener, simplemente dejar de funcionar como si Prana nunca hubiera existido en el primer lugar. Sin embargo, esto no va a parar los hechizos que se proyectan fuera de la influencia de Kishuna que luego viajar en él, y no causará ningún problema con elementos compuestos de Prana que se forman fuera influencie de Kishuna y luego trajeron.

 **Nombre: Ereshkigal:** _Gran poder del dios de los muertos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Hechizo personal de Nergal, Ereshkigal es el grimorio que contiene la mayor cantidad de magia negra fuera de la Divina Arma Apocalipsis. Como la mayor parte de la magia Elibe, Ereshkigal se materializa físicamente en un tomo mágico que puede ser utilizado para lanzar encantamientos sin usar Prana desde su usuario. A diferencia de la mayoría de los tomos Elibean, Ereshkigal tiene una cantidad ilimitada cerca de Prana para sacar, por lo que es inagotable, no importa con qué frecuencia se utiliza.

Con el entrenamiento por parte de Nergal es concebible que cualquier Magus con una habilidad magia de al menos rango B podría aprender a lanzar este hechizo mientras se utiliza el tomo (fundición en la propia está más allá de la capacidad de todos, pero el mago más talentoso, o aquellos que tienen acceso a enormes cantidades de Prana como los Circuitos mágicos de sangre azul)

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	297. Jacob

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Ruler, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Jacob.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B

 _Fuerza: B (A)_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B (A)_

 _Agilidad: C_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción Independiente: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Perseverancia: A+. En este rango, Archer se enfrentará a un oponente abrumadoramente poderoso y ellos lucharon a un punto muerto. Su efecto no es diferente a la de la Continuación Batalla habilidad que reduce de manera constante en la eficacia por medio Clasificación después de una cierta cantidad de vueltas en el combate. Esta habilidad no es concedida a causa de sus habilidades para sobrevivir más allá de las posibilidades de un mortal, sino en reconocimiento de su posible triunfo sobre un enemigo mucho más allá de sus capacidades._

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): C_

 _Bendiciones de lo Divino: (X) / (A). Su naturaleza como un mortal que de alguna manera le ganó a Dios en el combate físico anula los beneficios que habría recibido de la bendición de Dios. Tras la activación de su noble fantasma, sin embargo, la existencia de la Gestalt de quien comete el sacrilegio y uno escogido por Dios se reconcilia. Él, junto con Abraham, su padre, se le prometió el Mundo. En este rango, gana los beneficios de la protección de la Fe, San, Apocalipsis, Continuación de batalla y Territorio de creación de rango B se convierte en viable._

 _Cuerpo Natural: B._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Esaú:** _el hierro que permite al hombre triunfar sobre Dios._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Un arco que ha servido Jacob bien en su vida pasada, obtenido mediante el engaño. Cuando era niño, Jacob engañó a su padre y obtuvo la bendición destinada a su hermano, que se encontraba de cacería en el momento. Vencido por la furia asesina, su hermano mayor Esaú, trato de matar a Jacob por golpearlo hasta la muerte con el arco y las flechas, sólo para ser desarmado por Jacob. Antes de aceros se pueden extraer, sin embargo, el feudo de los hermanos fue detenido por su madre. Mientras que ella ama entrañablemente Jacob ella reconoce que los hermanos no podían vivir uno junto al otro y lo destierra. Jacob, a su pesar, nombrado el arco después de su hermano distanciado y siempre lo mantuvo cerca. Finalmente, estaría imbuido de la hazaña "arco que flechas que dispara verdad contra factibilidades ''

Un arco corto tejo muy simplista y flechas de hierro en el carcaj de piel de cabra es la forma que se muestra este noble fantasma. Antes de la legendaria lucha, Jacob disparó a Dios, la flecha de hierro golpeándolo en el tendón del muslo que se encuentra en la cavidad de la cadera. Tras la activación, cualquier oponente golpeado por las flechas sufre la pérdida de un rango en todas las estadísticas. Los de origen divino sufren los mismos efectos al doble.

 **Nombre: Israel:** _se reúnen y escuchan, hijos de Jacob, y escuchar a vuestro padre Israel._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

En su lecho de muerte, Jacob finalmente se reconcilia su naturaleza de orgullo como un Hombre y la humildad de un solo Elegido por Dios. Al darse cuenta de esto, bendijo a cada uno de sus doce hijos que ellos y sus tribus sobrevivir en los siglos por venir.

Tras la activación, Jacob es capaz de utilizar las habilidades selladas de bendiciones del Divino y natural de la carrocería. Estas habilidades quizá conferidos a los demás con un total de 12 veces, después de lo cual se pierde para siempre. Mientras uno uso sigue siendo, sin embargo, Jacob puede activarlo sin gastar un cargo.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	298. Caligula

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Calígula, Cayo Julio César Augusto Germánico.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : B+

 _Fuerza: E (A)_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: A_

 _Agilidad: D (A)_

 _Suerte: B+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: B_

 _Equitación: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Contaminación Mental: A_

 _Privilegio imperial: A_

 _Divinidad (falsa): D_

 _Trastorno mental: B_

 _Diálogo Animal: B_

 _Mejora de locura: -_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Incitatus:** _El cónsul de cuatro patas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C-**

Bestia Fantasmal de una variedad única por ser un animal parlante. Animales que hablan son débiles bestias fantasmales incluso entre monstruosas bestias y aunque Incitatus es más rápido que cualquier tipo de vehículo normal, ya que es una montura de un Servant de clase Rider, que está por debajo de la media. Sin embargo, su capacidad principal no es una ofensiva o el poder defensivo sino la inteligencia. Incitatus es extremadamente talentoso al hablar y su intelecto no tiene rival. Es el responsable de cada logro importante durante el reinado de Calígula y actúa como un "cerebro" de la Guerra del Santo Grial, decidido a ganar usando los recursos limitados de que dispone.

Aunque la mayoría de fantasmales Bestias son heroica e impresionante apariencia Incitatus…puede describirse sólo como hogareño.

Históricamente, Incitatus era el caballo favorito de Calígula. Historiador romano dice que planeaba hacerle un cónsul y que el caballo "invitar" a los dignatarios para comer con ella en una casa.

Como a la vez no hay forma de subestimar a Incitatus, de hecho es el noble fantasma central, importante y necesario para Calígula ya que como Rider es un Servant loco es obvio que no seguiría las ordenes de su master, así que en vez de dirigirse a Rider en cualquier orden u opinión es mejor y seguro hablarle a Incitatus, quien es el único que Calígula escucha y acepta ordenes, tan loco como suena es la mejor forma evitar que la locura de Calígula cause algún daño.

Si Incitatus cae muerto causa que Rider reciba rango C- en su habilidad **mejora de locura** pero de ahí él se vuelve incontrolable.

 **Nombre: Diana Nemorensis:** _Nave de la Noche._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito**

 **Rango: B+**

Uno de los dos llamados barcos Nemi construidas por Calígula. Se suponía que esta barcaza flotar templo dedicado a la diosa romana Diana. El barco en sí no tiene ninguna cualidad especial; Sin embargo, siempre y cuando esté presente, los atributos físicos de Calígula se elevan en gran medida por la noche debido a la providencia de la Noche Diosa. Normalmente Calígula es demasiado débil para luchar contra otros Espíritus Heroicos, pero bajo los efectos de esta mejora, que muestra notables hazañas de poder más apropiadas para el Siervo de clase Berserker. Energía mágica solamente se consume para convocar de la nave, y debido a esto se puede mantener indefinidamente materializó.

 **Nombre: Nemorensis Lacus:** _Palacio de la insana perversión._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B+**

Segundo de los buques hecho por Nemi. Mientras el buque más pequeño era un templo de Diana, el descomunal sirvió como templo del mismo Calígula. Era esencialmente un palacio flotante, que sirvió como hogar para emperador decadente y loco. No cuentan con una velocidad excepcional pero puede pasar cualquier tipo de terreno.

Cuando se activa como Noble Fantasma, la nave produce poderoso campo limitado con las cualidades similares a una Realidad mármol. Este campo limitado distorsiona la realidad de acuerdo con la visión del mundo loco de Calígula. Por ejemplo, gana la habilidad de lanzar rayos, y llega a ser capaz de convocar a la "familia" (estatuas distorsionadas de los dioses del Olimpo y héroes) en combate. Incluso el espacio y el flujo del tiempo mismo se deforman. Sin embargo, es imposible afectar a otras personas (incluidos los Espíritus Heroicos) y ninguno de distorsiones puede extenderse más allá de la nave, ya que sería aplastada inmediatamente por el Mundo.

Calígula también debe estar a bordo de este Noble Fantasma tenga efecto.

* * *

 _._

 _Toaneo07._


	299. Dante Alighieri

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: ninguno._

 **Identidad:** Dante Alighieri.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: verdadero neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: A++ (C++)_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: D_

 _Suerte: B (B+)_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: A_

 _Creación de territorio: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Ojo para el arte: B+_

 _Contaminación mental: D_

 _Maestro de muchas artes: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Divina Commedia:** _Cadena de la divina bendición._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A++**

Un noble fantasma no construido de la verdadera vida del Servant, sino de sus obras, construido a partir de su mayor obra: la creación de una leyenda que era más grande que su propia existencia y concedió a él en lugar de magia por el propio Grial. Caster comienza en la Guerra del Grial con una gran cantidad de Prana pero con sólo un "hechizo". Una vez que su territorio ha sido creado, entrará dentro de ella y comenzara, desde su memoria, la reconstrucción del mundo de su "leyenda", el poema que escribió para sí mismo tanto en represalia por su exilio y exaltar a la mujer que él consideraba como "ideal".

Caster, una vez que se confirma su territorio, podrá invocar su Divina Comedia como una Realidad mármol a gran escala, imponiendo el mundo interno de su leyenda y sus falsas realidades sobre el mundo, sólo dentro de los confines de su territorio. Cualquier persona puede entrar o salir de la realidad Mármol moviendo fuera de los límites del territorio de Caster, pero una vez dentro, el territorio comenzará desafiando espacio-expansión incluso un área pequeña, como el interior de una casa para abarcar todos los ideales de Caster del infierno, el purgatorio y el cielo.

Tiempo, también, cambia su flujo dentro de la Realidad mármol mientras que el máximo que Caster puede mantener el mármol es un día antes del esfuerzo por el uso constante de Prana matará incluso un maestro ideal sin algún tipo de fuente externa, que el tiempo se expandió a un período de hasta cinco semanas dentro de ella.

El mármol en sí es extraño todavía- en lugar de estar destinados a ser utilizados en combate, las imágenes perturbadoras, falsos demonios y tormentos imaginados por Caster están dentro de ella para probar Caster y su Maestro, no los demás participantes. Caster será, una vez que el noble Fantasma se ha invocado, entrar en él, junto con su Maestro y le guiará a través de "infierno", "Purgatorio" y "cielo", tomando el papel que asigna a Virgilio en su historia.

Mientras que el mundo interno no es hostil a Caster, ya que uno no puede ser destruido por su propia alma, se crea de acuerdo a sus deseos y creencias sobre el cosmos, que incluyen "la posibilidad de la destrucción del Maestro". Maestro de Caster echaremos mucho de lo intentó, tanto por los tormentos que deben presenciar y evitar en el infierno, y por las torturas que debe soportar a caminar por el purgatorio. Si el viaje no se ha completado en el plazo de la realidad mármol, Caster y su Maestro morirán. Si el Maestro de Caster muere dentro de la realidad mármol, que va a terminar igual. Si el Master de Caster o de hecho cualquier otro Master y Servant llegan al final del noble fantasma, sin embargo, serán testigo de la Rosa Mística en el centro, que se concederá el verdadero propósito de la Noble fantasma, una conexión elevada con el Gran Grial que se les permiten disipar inmediatamente la convocatoria de los otros agentes, volviendo su esencia al Grial y llevar la guerra a su fin, lo que puede dentro de un período de veinticuatro horas del día.

Si el territorio de Caster se altera ni se destruye, mientras que la realidad mármol es, en efecto, Caster mismo estarán obligados a volver a crearla antes de que pueda invocar su noble Fantasma de nuevo. Además, este Fantasma Noble, mientras que una obra de gran habilidad mágica, es de hecho un milagro concedido al Servant a través de su leyenda y el poder del Grial, dando Caster sólo las obras más inútiles de la magia fuera de ella. De hecho, en comparación con los magos modernos, habilidades de Caster se considerarían de aficionados en el mejor. Sin embargo, dentro de la realidad mármol, mientras que Caster no puede defender perfectamente su Maestro debido a sus compulsiones mentales a "prueba" de ellos, él tiene el control completo de las diversas criaturas de su imaginación ha creado dentro de ella, y puede enviarlos para hacer frente a los que entran.

* * *

 _._

 _Listo solo un capítulo más para el capítulo 300 y el fin de este fic, es un especial así que tomara tiempo para hacerlo, será difícil de hacer además que estaré ocupado que mi tiempo de relax se ha acabado así que tomara un par de días para terminarlo._

 _Toaneo07._


	300. Especial: Quince espíritus heroicos

**Espíritu heroico.**

 **La serie Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpa si no hay un especial de escena sino que se me acabo el tiempo y estaré ocupado durante los próximos días. Así que así he hecho solamente una pequeñita escena y las estadísticas de los Servants.**

* * *

Zelretch sonrió Mientras observaba el escenario frente suyo.

Oh, como amaba su verdadera magia.

Gracias a su verdadera magia, caleidoscopio, él es capaz de hacer y lograr grandes cosas. Siendo un apóstol muerto básicamente un semi-inmortal le hizo sufrir lo que todos quienes son eternos sufren: aburrimiento, por lo cual necesitaba algo para lidiar con el aburrimiento y su segunda verdadera magia le ayudo a nunca aburrirse.

Eso era bueno.

Gente como Lorelei Bartholomei lloraban como niñas cuando Zelretch estaba aburrido.

El viejo vampiro sonreía con sátira y cansancio al ver la batalla que ocurría en un universo alternativo.

Era una batalla que usualmente no ocurría.

Era casi desconocida y rara incluso de pensar.

Era una batalla entre….

La iglesia contra la torre del reloj.

Sip, tan ridículamente como sonaba, ese era quienes estaban peleando.

Y en el centro de ello era el gran grial.

Cuento corto, la tercera guerra del grial jodío todo el asunto entre la iglesia y las tres familias fundadoras del ritual toque del cielo y el grial menor se perdió causando que la guerra en total se perdiera….bueno hasta que hubo un Clusterfuck en un pequeño pueblo entre la mitad de la línea del vaticano y Londres, así que cada organización envió una fuerza para saber que sucedía.

El grial menor fue lo que ocurrió.

Se había activado y fue ahí que comenzó a llamar a los master para la próxima guerra del grial.

Solo que esta vez…..sería diferente.

Zelretch sonrió observando a través del portal visual gracias al caleidoscopio en como el Lancer de rojo entraba en una climatizaba batalla contra Berserker de negro, se mostró ligeramente sorprendido cuando Archer de rojo y Archer de negro dejaban suelto todo su poder destrozando todo a su paso, el alzo una ceja cuando Saber de negro y Rider de negro gritaban de desafío contra el arrogante Caster de rojo, el aplaudió emocionado cuando Rider de rojo dejaba suelto su noble fantasmas más grande contra Assassin de negro y Caster de negro, el rio al ver cómo Saber de rojo daba un discurso mientras Lancer de negro respondía igual con emoción y carisma. Zelretch negó la cabeza divertida al ver como Assassin de rojo planificaba detrás de las espaldas de sus aliados.

Y finalmente Berserker de rojo gritaba de ira suprema a la Ruler impasible. Ambos dejaban sueltas sus espadas dejando el campo bien iluminado, tanto un aura dorada de gloria y santidad mientras que la otra era de odio y rabia. Y con un rugido ambos guerreros lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

Y Zelretch rio con fuerza al ver el despliegue de la guerra del grial más complicada, peligrosa y mortal de todas.

Si, definitivamente no se aburrirá al ver esta historia.

* * *

 **Bando rojo:**

 _Saber: Perseus_

 _Archer: Semiramis_

 _Lancer: Jeanne d Arc_

 _Rider: Nerōn_

 _Caster: Gilgamesh_

 _Berserker: Mordred_

 _Assassin: Medea_

 **Ruler** _ **:**_

 _Arthur Pendragon._

 **Bando negro:**

 _Saber: Sasaki Kojirou_

 _Archer: Ramsés II_

 _Lancer: Iskander._

 _Rider: Heracles_

 _Caster: Elizabeth Bathory_

 _Berserker: Gilles de Rais_

 _Assassin: Medusa_

* * *

 **BANDO ROJO:**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Perseus.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: C++_

 _Suerte: A+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: A_

 _Equitación: A+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: B._

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 _Valentía: A_

 _Dragon Slayer: B+_

 _Afección de los dioses: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Harpe:** _Espada hoz mata inmortalidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, anti-divinidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Es una espada divina de la mitología griega utilizada por Perseus a matar a la Gorgona Medusa. Se describe como una espada santa Monster Slayer con una forma especial similar a una guadaña, que tiene el filo de corte en el interior de la hoja, aunque no es en realidad una espada excepcional por sí mismo.

Su verdadera fuerza es su rasgo de la refracción de la Longevidad que es una capacidad divina que anula el "atributo eterno" de los inmortales e inflige heridas que no se pueden restaurar por cualesquiera métodos distintos de la curación, de acuerdo a la leyes naturales como tambien ser capaz de negar cualquier escudo o protección de rango B e incluso aquellos hechos por seres divinos. Es uno de los cinco Nobles Fantasmas dadas a Perseo, los artefactos más legendarios dadas a una sola persona en la historia griega, por su búsqueda para matar a Medusa.

Fue dado por Hermes, y como se volvió a él una vez que se completó la tarea, se le puede llamar un arma "Anti-Medusa" como tambien ser un arma Dragon Slayer.

 **Nombre: Kibisis:** _Campo distorsionado del mundo al revés._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

La bolsa que el héroe griego Perseus utiliza para almacenar la cabeza de Medusa. Este Noble Fantasma es un campo limitado inverso que devuelve el "interior" de vuelta al "exterior"; Saber en vida fue capaz de revertir los efectos del Gorgón Breaker poniendo este revés sobre sí mismo.

Según las leyendas, Perseo sacaba la cabeza de la Medusa de la bolsa con el fin de emitir el poder de sus ojos místicos sobre sus enemigos. El nombre de la técnica secreta nacida de esa leyenda es de Ra al Ghul - La maldición de la Madre Tierra. En pocas palabras, se trata de algo así como una granada táctica en la que la energía mágica de los Ojos místicos de petrificación (Cibeles) se desborda desde Kibisis y luego se extiende sobre un área determinada.

 **Nombre: Aegis:** La Protección Divina.

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A++**

Un escudo de bronce pulido como un espejo, se le dio a Saber por Athena. Es un Noble Fantasma defensiva que proporciona el más alto grado de protección no sólo contra los ataques enemigos, sino también contra la interferencia del mundo exterior. Información del entorno se refleja en su superficie espejada y también hay un efecto de transmitir los latidos del corazón de la gente, que existe con el propósito de actuar como un detector. Además, tiene la capacidad de reflejar ataques mágicos a la vez su verdadero nombre es llamado.

Al igual que Excalibur es ahora un ejemplo clásico de la espada sagrada, Aegis se convirtió en un sinónimo de la defensa absoluta de los tiempos modernos.

 **Nombre: Aidos Kynee:** _Escondido en la oscuridad._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C++**

Un casco (máscara) originalmente propiedad del Dios del Inframundo, Hades. Tiene el poder de borrar la figura de su portador. Sin embargo, no, de hecho, hacer que el usuario invisible. Más bien, se expande un campo limitado que distorsiona los sentidos de los que están dentro de la misma. No ocultó su amo cortando su presencia y el camuflaje de su figura, sino que hace uso de poderes hipnóticos para prevenir que otras percibir la existencia de Rider en el primer lugar. Formas especiales de percepción o detección de magia son inútiles y uno requiere una fuerte resistencia o métodos de magia para bloquear las interferencias mentales con el fin de superar los efectos de esta Noble Fantasma.

 **Nombre: Talaria:** _Camino de las alas._

 **Clase: soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Un par de sandalias aladas que originalmente pertenecieron al Dios de los Viajes, Hermes. Simplemente llevando este Noble Fantasma recibe dos rango más en su agilidad. Llamar a su verdadero nombre proporcionará capacidades de vuelo limitados al permitir al usuario que, literalmente, "viajar en el viento". Sin embargo, estas facultades no pueden ser activadas en espacios cerrados o áreas donde se estancó el viento.

 **Nombre: Khrusaor:** _Espada dorada de la victoria sangrienta._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+**

El arma definitiva de Perseus, representa la ganancia de botín de Perseus después de derrotar a Medusa con obtener "simbólicamente" los tesoros de quien derroto, en este caso los hijos de medusa. En la clase Rider el obtiene su dominio de Pegasus mientras que en la clase Saber obtiene una representación de Chrysaor, el hijo hebreo monstruoso de medusa, en la forma de una espada dorada de poder.

Este noble fantasma se podía considerar la "sangre" del origen de Excalibur por lo que obtiene un poder casi igual, es un noble fantasma que deja suelta una onda de luz rezumante de divinidad, es un poder que destroza todo a su paso como si fuera la furia misma de los dioses.

Desgraciadamente tiene la debilidad que para ser usada Saber tiene que sacrificar Harpe y solo podrá usar Khrusaor una sola vez.

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Semiramis, reina de asiria.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: B++_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 _Elemento de construcción: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Doble clase: D. Con la clase Caster._

 _Magia (Veneno): C++_

 _Seducción: B_

 _Familiar (Palomas): D++_

 _Divinidad: C_

 _Regla de Oro: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Sikera Usum:** _El arma de veneno más antigua._

 **Clase: Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B+**

Es un Noble Fantasma de Semiramis que aparece de diferentes formas en la clase en la que ella es invocada. Es una manifestación del envenenamiento de su marido, el primer asesinato por envenenamiento en la historia.

Tras la activación, el área alrededor y las armas u objetos u hechicería proyectada por Semiramis se vuelven venenosas. Contra Servant con resistencia a veneno o leyenda correspondiente, el efecto causado es disminuido; mientras que los Servant que están heridos o muertos por tomar veneno aumentaron daños. Semiramis pueden alterar la composición del veneno y las cadenas de control con la punta afilada en el proceso.

Su función de causar veneno de por si es mortal pero este noble fantasma es la creación de todos los venenos y de todas las formas posibles, la creación de armamento, junto con su habilidad de clase extra **elementos de construcción** , tendrá una facultad de causar veneno incluso sin ser usadas además que Archer puede crear un aura venenosa a su alrededor que aumenta aún más su eficacia.

Desgraciadamente tiene un punto y es que estos venenos no tienen antídotos por lo tanto se es capaz de dañar incluso a los aliados de Archer aun con ella no desea hacerlo.

 **Nombre: Puerta de Ishtar:** _Homenaje al Usurpador._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército.**

 **Rango: A+**

En vida Semiramis fue comparada a muchas deidades e incluso haber sido señalada como una, una de esas deidades era la diosa Ishtar, debido a esto más la relación de Semiramis con babilonia y su amado pueblo asiria, adquiere un noble fantasma definitivo de todo su poder de la realeza.

Como la puerta de babilonia este noble fantasma es una dimensión de bolsillos que contiene un millar de todo tipo de armas, todos los prototipos de armas pensadas por el hombre desde el pasado, presente y futuro pero a diferencia de las armas legendarias de la puerta de babilonia, estas no son noble fantasmas de hecho son simples armas de clase divina por lo tanto no es un noble fantasma débil, era muy fuerte aun cuando las armas invocadas no son poseen habilidades especiales pero por ser constructores divinos sin nombres son casi indestructibles.

A la vez su alta variedad de objetos y armas la hace mortal e incluso se es capaz de ser fusionada con Sikera Usum haciendo estas armas venenosas pero el costo de Prana para este uso seria mortal para un master de clase baja.

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Ruler, Savior._

 **Identidad:** Jeanne D'Arc.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: C++_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B++_

 _Agilidad: A+_

 _Suerte: C+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: EX_

 _Continuación de batalla: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Carisma: C_

 _Clarividencia: B_

 _Prana Burst (Flamas santas): A_

 _Protección de la Fe: A+_

 _Alma de un mártir: A++_

 _Apocalipsis: B+++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre:** **Orleans:** _Señor de los Ejércitos._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A+**

La lanza santa de Juana de arco que lleva el nombre del epíteto de la santa virgen. Una lanza de acero y plata cubierta de un aura santa divina que puede destrozar todo lo que este a su paso. Se podía decir que es una versión descendiente de la santa lanza Longinus y Rhongomyniad, por lo cual al ser manejada controlar la luz en su forma física para atacar a los enemigos. Al ser invocada su nombre es lanzada como una jabalina que dispersa todo a su paso como si fuera un taladro hasta llegar al punto clave de cualquier formación del enemigo para así causar el mayor daño que se pueda.

La única debilidad es que no se puede utilizar Orleans y Luminosité Eternelle al mismo tiempo.

 **Nombre: La Pucelle:** _Sacrificio a fuego de mí amado señor._

 **Clase: Soporte, anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B++**

El noble fantasma que representa el sacrificio de Juana de arco y como mucho después fue catalogado como mártir. Es un noble fantasma que actúa como el poder del fuego que extinguió su vida como tambien de su heroico sacrificio durante la guerra de los cien años. A diferencia de Prana Burst esta aura de fuego es una manifestación que parece más bien una realidad mármol o un mármol fantasma ósea que este fuego santo de sacrificio altera la realidad a su paso por lo tanto permitiéndole a Lancer la habilidad de "quemar" todos los ataques que son dirigidos hacia ella, es como una protección de gran poder que evita que Lancer no sufra heridas además que causa un daño de fuego santo intenso a su alrededor por lo cual todos aquellos que entren en combate cercano con Lancer sufrirán quemaduras que nunca sanan debido a su factor como "llamas que llevaron a una santa a la muerte" por lo cual son llamas monstruosa santas destinadas a la muerte.

Tiene una terrible debilidad, este noble fantasma si daña a Lancer, porque fue estas llamas que la mataron, por cada segundo que pase en el uso de este noble fantasma Lancer sufre quemaduras terribles que no se curan e incluso si pelea por minutos con este noble fantasma activado puede sufrir perdida en sus estadísticas pero si pelea con todo usando este noble fantasma no hay duda que Lancer puede morir como una vez murió en vida.

 **Nombre:** **Luminosité Eternelle:** _Dios está aquí conmigo._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: A**

Es el estandarte de batalla de Juana de Arco, la bandera de batalla santa que mantuvo a su lado durante toda su vida. Es su arma de defensa principal, mantiene en su lugar de una espada en el campo de batalla, es lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar familiares e incluso hacerle frente huelgas de Servants enemigos y perforar a través de obstáculos con su punta.

Se había inspirado y elevado sus soldados que habían creído en un santo caminado entre ellos, dice que continuamente su protegido mientras corría por delante en la batalla como la vanguardia. Al plantar en el suelo, con fuerza de agarra y activarlo como un Noble Fantasma, convierte su **resistencia a la magia** de rango EX en la protección contra todo daño tanto físico como espiritual. Provoca una luz que aísla completamente a nadie dentro de ella y les separa de su entorno, al igual que el agua dividida desde el mito de Moisés dividiendo el Mar Rojo.

Es lo suficientemente potente como para aislar la explosión resultante de un noble fantasma de rango A. La desventaja de la capacidad es que el daño se acumula dentro de la bandera, haciendo que se empiezan a romper mientras se usa.

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas:_ _Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Avenger, Monster._

 **Identidad:** Nerón Claudio César Augusto Germánico.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: neutral caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: C_

 _Resistencia a la magia: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Migraña: C_

 _Privilegio imperial: B++_

 _Demoniaco defensor del estado: B_

 _Mejora de locura: E_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Laus Saint Claudio:** _Poderío de palabras floridas de emperador._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B++**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta ya sea como un ataque de espada o el poder de una lanza, en este caso siendo en la clase Rider, es un poderoso ataque que viene directamente desde la las múltiples armas que Rider lleva consigo, este noble fantasma representa la alabanza propia de nerón en su misma persona llevándolo a ser comparado a los mismos dioses, tal arrogancia dio nacimiento a este noble fantasma aun cuando tenga santo en el nombre.

Al invocar su nombre se deja caer un ataque de energía de fuego demoniaco que tiene como destino dañar al enemigo alterando la casualidad para hacer que la distancia del poder de este ataque sea más corto por lo tanto mucho más rápido de lo que usualmente seria, la única forma de hacerle frente es usar un escudo pero Laus Saint Claudio es un noble fantasma que es de clase demoniaca y divina por lo que todo escudo que recita el poder de este noble fantasma se desgatara poco a poco dejando de por si quemaduras que nunca serán eliminados y bajando la eficacia del escudo o método de defensa de los objetivos.

 **Nombre: Phoebus Kaisar:** _Flecha de poder infernal y llameante de roma._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: B**

Toda la ira del gran incendio que devastó Roma durante seis días, se concentra en una sola flecha en llamas. Aunque originalmente un Noble Fantasma de tipo Anti-Ejército y Anti-Ciudad significó para quemar lentamente por los opositores, el uso actual de Nero como un proyectil y su habilidad puntero recién descubierta que le hace capaz de ejercer su poder a su máximo: una sola flecha de luz cegadora que explota en contacto con el oponente lo incineración en el lugar. Al concentrar todo el poder de fuego en una sola flecha, Nero es capaz de crear una llama que puede ser comparado con la Llama original de la que todos los incendios, la luz o la vida en la Tierra se deriva; la Llama del Sol, cuya patrona es dios Febo Apolo, divino sol auriga, dios de la luz y de la medicina.

Cabe señalar que, a pesar de ser un dios de la medicina y la salud, el propio Apolo puede mostrar poder destructivo: un ejemplo se puede encontrar en la Ilíada, cuando se extiende una peste en el campamento griego.

 **Nombre:** **Trihexa:** _La bestia de apocalipsis, poder del emperador soy yo._

 **Clase: Anti-mundo.**

 **Rango: EX**

La montura de Neron como Rider, es la personificación de la leyenda demoniaca de la bestia apocalíptica que los cristianos/católicos le pusieron a Neron en vida, se le atribuyo mucho al emperador que sería el "anti-cristo" y que renacería como la bestia del apocalipsis, Trihexa. Es así como Neron termina en la clase Rider. Su montura en el principio es una simple nave divina que no posee habilidad alguna, solamente que pueda volar y disparar disparo de fuego sin mucho efecto pero cuando haya pasado seis días y que el número del reloj sea alusivo al número 666 entonces Rider puede llamar su verdadera montura.

Se trata de una bestial fantasmal de seis cabezas con diferentes animales como un oso, un cocodrilo, un Dragon, un león y muchos más sosteniendo en sus cabezas seis coronas de fuego. Esta bestia de por si al ser invocada altera la realidad con solo su presencia, ya que su existencia como "la bestia del apocalipsis" lo que le dota de un aura que traer eximición a su alrededor, el Prana muere, la vida se desgata, todo lo que fue hecho por Prana o magia será deshecho y todo lo que posee atributo demoniaco será absorbido por este monstruo. Debido a ser una décima parte Dragon su aliento de fuego es tal que puede destrozar todo a su paso.

Tiene una debilidad claro está, debido a su poderío y peligro para la humanidad esta bestia solamente puede ser usada por 666 segundos ósea solamente puede ser usada por unos 11 minutos máximo, ya después de eso no solo Trihexa desaparece sino tambien lo hace Rider.

A la vez no es una bestia imparable, todos los ataques santos, anti-monstruos, Dragon Slayer y anti-maldad son sumamente eficaces contra Trihexa causándole por cuatro veces el daño que otros no harían pero esta bestia posee habilidades de regeneración así se necesitaría al menos ya sea cuatro ataques anti-fortalezas o cinco ataques anti-ejércitos para ser capaz de matarlo, curiosamente es ineficaz dañarlo con ataques anti-mundo porque su concepto de traer el apocalipsis le hace inmune a todo ataque que causa destrucción a todo el mundo.

A la vez si Rider muere entonces automáticamente Trihexa desaparece alterando la realidad misma para componer y reponer todo el daño causado por la bestia ¿Por qué seria? Debido al concepto mismo de "si se detiene al apocalipsis ¿no vendría el paraíso?" por lo tanto la muerte e Trihexa traería Order a lugar que el destruyo.

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas:_ _Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Ruler, Savior, Shielder._

 **Identidad:** Gilgamesh.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: A_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: B+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Elemento de construcción: E_

 _Territorio de creación: D_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Acción independiente: B_

 _Divinidad: B_

 _Regla de oro: B_

 _Ojo para el arte: A++_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Puerta de Babilonia:** _Tesoro mundial del divino rey._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

El noble fantasma principal de Gilgamesh, es su bóveda Dimension de bolsillos que contiene todos los tesoros de la humanidad, su concepto de ser "la bóveda de todos los deseos de todos los humanos" le ayuda a obtener los deseos y sueños de los seres humanos desde el pasado, presente y futuro. Como tal posee tantas armas futuristas como tambien armas de clase imposible e incluso nobles fantasmas.

Es solo que…

En la clase Caster no puede poseer noble fantasma de clase armamento.

Pero aun poseen nobles fantasmas….solo que más destructivos y menos orientados. En esta versión de la puerta de babilonia poseen una gran cantidad de objetos orientados a las fuerzas arcanas, mágicas, elementales y espacio-dimensionales, objetos, naves, escudos y tesoros que en si no son armas pero sus funciones en si las hacen literales fuerzas de las naturaleza.

Gilgamesh como Caster tiene a su disposición tesoros que le permiten la manipulación de los poderes que un Caster podría hacer aunque más fuerte y todos ellos son nobles fantasmas con nombres o sin nombres.

Algunos de estos tesoros son reconocidos mundialmente, algunos de estos son:

El **Yata no Kagami,** La **Yasakani no Magamata,** El Grimorie de **Solomon o Abe no Seimei, Talaria, Aidos Kynee, Aegis, Rho Aias, Babr-e Bayan,** El cinturón de **Orión, Tarnkappe, Helskór, Tyet** de **Isis, Járngreipr, Megingjord, Akhilles Kosmos,** el escudo **Lord Camelot, Dubhan, Nábrók, Andvaranaut, Draupnir,** Anillo de **Solomon, Svíagris, Vimana, Botella de Ambrosia, cadena de Enkidu.**

Botella de **Ichor** , Botella de **Souma** , Botella de **Amrita** , **Roth Rámach, el tarro de Cornucopia, Elixir de inmortalidad, cuchillo Azoth, Dientes de dragón, Olivant, Argo Coin, Ruler Breaker, Kibisis, Mímisbrunnr, Agimat, Mesektet, Ankh, Vajra, Tathlum, Mistletoe,** La piel del **León de Nemea,** La faja de **Hipólita,** Manzana de Discord **, Suéter de Nessus, Brísingamen, Phylactery, Kaustubha, Libro de Thoth,** Grimorie **Ars Goetia, Lyngurium, Haoma, Shankha, Gorgoneion,** Botella con la fuente de la juventud **, Moly, La piedra filosofal, Bufonite, San Grael** entre muchos otros objetos de igual poder y fama.

La cantidad puede ser infinita.

La única debilidad de este noble fantasma es que Gilgamesh tiene que ser familiarizado con todos los objetos que la usa por lo cual no puede usar aquellos que no conozca.

 **Nombre: Izdubar:** _siete sequias divina del castigo real._

 **Clase: Anti-país.**

 **Rango: EX**

El noble fantasma de destrucción definitivamente de Caster. Es un reemplazo de la espada Ea que no es accesible a Caster, este noble fantasma es la invocación de la energía de la contra fuerza y saturarlo en un arma de selección de Gilgamesh y al liberarlo da paso su castigo a la zona, un ataque de destrucción que inducen tres desastres naturales, un terremoto, un huracán y un maremoto que golpea con la fuerza de siete fuerzas de destrucción naturales hacia el enemigo, representa la gran seguía que Uruk paso después de las acciones del toro del cielo, este es un noble fantasma que dejara la tierra misma estéril y sin vida.

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Rider, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Mordred Pendragon, el caballero de la traición.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A+

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: E++_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: C++_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Prana Burst: B+_

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Naturaleza de un espíritu rebelde: A++_

 _Armas eterno maestrazgo: C+_

 _Instinto: B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Clarent:** _Espada carmesí de altísima furia._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, Anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B+**

Es el Noble Fantasma principal de Mordred. Descrito como "la más deslumbrante que cualquier plata", es una espada de plata blanco espumoso adornado con decoraciones espléndidos y es un símbolo de la realeza que denota el derecho de sucesión del trono. Guardado en la armería de Rey Arturo, Berserker en vida la obtuvo desde las bóvedas de Camelot a reclamar temporalmente el trono después de incitar a los incidentes que llevaron a su padre para dirigir una expedición después del traidor Lancelot. Normalmente una espada atesorada con pena que supere o al menos no es inferior a Caliburn, su rango es más bajo de lo normal, debido a que después de haber sido robado sin el reconocimiento.

Su poder en si es un corte de gran poder, al principio en su forma base no posee atributo alguno más solo un simple agudo que corta mas allá incluso sin que toque la hoja de la espada pero cuando su nombre es dicho, se convierte en una espada demoniaca saturado del odio e ira de Berserker, es una espada que con solo un simple balanceo deja suelta ondas sangrientas de energías rojas. Siendo una espada robada de odio e ira deja heridas malditas que tardaran tiempo a la víctima en poder curarse.

 **Nombre:** **Goswhit:** _Casco robado de mi hermoso padre._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

El famoso casco que ha pasado en las líneas Pendragon, que le perteneció originalmente a Uther Pendragon que después sería usado por su hijo Arthur, después sería robado por Morgana Pendragon y así terminaría siendo usado por Mordred y aun cuando nunca se ha dicho será dado por este a su hijo y ultimo Pendragon reconocido Melehan. Este noble fantasma es simple de entender, oculta la identidad de Mordred a todos quienes le ven, sus estadísticas, habilidades personales y nobles fantasmas son ocultos para todos quienes estén cerca de Berserker, como tal la única forma de ver más allá de su identidad es ya sea cuando Berserker tiene que desactivar Goswhit para desplegar su noble fantasma Camlann aunque cuando use Clarent puede ser que alguien sepa de su identidad, todos aquellos que sepan de la identidad de Berserker aun cuando este usa este caso entonces no será afectados por los efectos de Goswhit.

 **Nombre: Camlann:** _Campo de batalla contra el perfecto rey._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A+**

Este es un noble fantasma de gran poder e importancia para Berserker, es la invocación de una realidad mármol que muestra el campo de Camlann en donde las fuerzas de Arthur Pendragon se enfrentaron a las de Mordred Pendragon. Al ser desplegado este noble fantasma un millar de caballeros sin nombres rebeldes aparecerán y lucharan junto a Berserker contra sus enemigos, las facultades de esta realidad mármol es que todo aquello que posean un alineamiento bueno sufrirán una pérdida de rango en todas estadísticas

Las únicas desventajas con este noble fantasma es que Berserker tiene que hacer conocida su identidad y tiene que alguna manera actuar mentalmente para la invocación de esta realidad mármol, lo cual es difícil para su temperamento en la clase Berserker.

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Medea de Cólquida.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Mal legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: D_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: B-_

 _Creación de territorio: C_

 _Elementos de construcción: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Doble clase: A. con la clase Caster._

 _Alta palabra de alta velocidad: B_

 _Divinidad: C_

 _Magia: C_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Hecate Trimorphe:** _Sacerdotisa de Veneno._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: D**

Este noble fantasma no podrá ser usado por Medea de Cólquida si se encuentra fuera de algún país griego. Este es un Noble fantasma principal de Medea si es invocada en la clase Assassin.

Este noble aparece siendo usado varias veces en su leyenda, por ejemplo, con el vestido de la princesa Glauce y la copa destinada a Teseo.

Este Noble fantasma es la capacidad de convertir cualquier cosa que toca en una droga aunque esto no funcionará en los artículos que ya tienen efectos mágicos puestas en ellos, al igual que otros Nobles fantasmas. La "droga" más común utilizada es veneno, como su título lo indica, pero también puede inducir efectos de estado como el sueño o incluso efectos beneficiosos como resistencia al fuego o incluso de alta sanación tomando por ejemplo en como Medea salvo la vida de Atalanta durante su tiempo con los Argonautas o como salvo la vida de Heracles de la maldición de Hera.

Una vez que el efecto se coloca sobre el objeto, se infligirá automáticamente a la siguiente persona, Servant, Mago o humana, que toca ese tema igual recibirá ese veneno. Medea es naturalmente inmune a su propia Noble Fantasma aunque eso también significa que no puede colocar cualquiera de los efectos de estado positivos en su repertorio a sí misma, que no encaja con el (inicialmente) papel de apoyo que jugó en su leyenda.

 **Nombre: Kanonas diakopti:** _Ruler Breaker, cuchillo de la muerte._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

El arma de asesinato directo de Medea como Servant Assassin, es un cuchillo conceptual que tiene la capacidad de "cortar" absolutamente todo, básicamente es un arma de asesinato que no tiene defensa alguna, cualquier escudo o habilidad o hechicería será negada por Kanonas diakopti, el Ruler Breaker en su forma más mejorada desde la clase Caster, este cuchillo es perfecto para incluso cortar todas las creaciones mágicas o las conexiones entre Servants y sus masters, solamente basta con un simple cuchillo para "cortar" todas las conexiones de la víctima con otras cosas, de hecho esto causaría que dicha víctima no solo perdiera conexión con su master sino que causaría que no pudiera usar sus nobles fantasma, ya que su conexión ha sido "cortado" por Assassin, claro que los efectos duran unos minutos, lo suficiente para que el Servant sobreviva pero en una batalla la pérdida de un acceso de Prana y la inhabilitación de sus nobles fantasmas es una habilidad verdaderamente aterrador.

Desgraciadamente como es un cuchillo es un arma que no se usa muy bien directamente para el combate debido a su hoja extrañamente irregular y corto pero como la clase Assassin es experta en los ataques furtivos este noble fantasma definitivamente es el arma definitiva.

 **Nombre: Argon Coin:** _El vellocino de oro._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C.**

A pesar de que era técnicamente Jasón quien hizo su camino a través de los tres ensayos para obtener el vellocino de oro, esto fue sólo por la asistencia continua de Medea, haciendo de ella el verdadero heredero del Vellocino de Oro.

Este noble fantasma tiene dos funciones, debido a sus poderes de prosperidad y divinidad puede brindar bendiciones a todo lo que es puesto, si Medea lo usa como una capa recibirá las habilidade **s Resistencia a la magia** de rango C y una protección divina que le hace invulnerable al daño inferior de rango C, la segunda función es que puede ser puesto en una ubicación y dará una protección divina en un campo limitado que evitara que los enemigos se acerquen además de disminuir los efectos de uso de Prana en la zona, claro que no puede usar una de la otra además en el momento en que Medea entregue el vellocino de oro automáticamente no podrá volver a ser usado este noble fantasma.

* * *

 **RULER:**

* * *

 **Clase:** Ruler.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Savior._

 **Identidad:** Arthur Pendragon.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Bueno legal._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Discernimiento de los pobres: A_

 _Resistencia a la magia: EX_

 _Resolución de dios: B_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Prana Burst: A_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Factor Dragon: A_

 _Caballero Guardian: EX_

 _Valentía: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Excalibur:** _Espada de la victoria prometida_

 **Clase: Anti-Objetivo.**

 **Rango: EX**

Uno de los más grandes de todos los Nobles Fantasmas, Excalibur es una espada mágica que es la cristalización de los deseos y las esperanzas de la humanidad. Reúne Prana de Ruler en la punta de la cuchilla y la libera en una poderosa onda de la luz que contiene la totalidad de Prana de Arturia. Una de sus debilidades (aparte es poder destructivo que lo hacen impracticable en las zonas muy pobladas) es que no se puede utilizar de forma consecutiva y que Arturia sólo puede utilizarlo como un ataque final girándolo con toda su fuerza y usando ambas manos. Aun si un solo brazo se lesiona de manera significativa, el estado de Excalibur se degradó a un Noble Fantasma de clase Anti-Unidad con un rango A y un objetivo máximo de 1.

Su clase como anti-objetivo y su rango EX se deriva del hecho de ser conocida como la espada más conocida a nivel mundial por lo tanto su poder en su forma verdadera es en verdad considerable, su clase anti-objetivo que es tan única debido a su singularidad, un noble fantasma Anti-objetivo es cuando el usuario tiene un objetivo en específico y este recibirá todo los efectos más el poder del noble fantasma, básicamente Excalibur en su rango puede ser un noble fantasma de todas las clases, básicamente dependiendo del objetivo escogido por Ruler es entones que Excalibur actuara en esa clase, por ejemplo si ha sido escogido como objetivo una sola persona entonces Excalibur se vuelve anti-unidad mientras que si escoge toda una mansión gigante como objetivo entonces Excalibur se vuelve anti-fortaleza y las variedades siempre cambia y junto con su rango EX…

Hace a Excalibur el arma definitiva para eliminar a todo quienes caen como objetivos.

 **Nombre: Avalon:** _Utopía siempre distante._

 **Clase: Soporte**

 **Rango: EX**

La vaina que le dio semi-inmortalidad a Arthur, es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una vaina que concede a Saber una protección mística que cura sus heridas poco después de cada batalla. Si bien es un noble fantasma de gran poder ya que se puede invocar como un escudo que detiene ataques anti-mundos desgraciadamente solo se puede utilizar de forma pasiva ya que en su leyenda Arthur perdió este noble fantasma, después de usar su función del escudo definitivo este noble fantasma desaparecerá.

 **Nombre: Goswhit:** _Ocultamiento de pedigrí._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

Es el casco que Uther Pendragon y su hijo junto con su nieto llevarían para ocultar sus respectivas identidades, para saber se manifiesta como una protección que ocúrrele sus estadísticas e identidad además de crear una difusión en su rostro haciendo que quien le mirara se encontraría confundidos de la verdadera forma de su rostro recordándolo como algo borroso, es así como Arthur logro esconderse en su juventud como también en algunas versiones, su sexo.

Para desplegar la mayor parte de sus nobles fantasmas, excepto Invisible Air y Avalon, tiene que cancelar este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Invisible Air** _: Barrera del Rey Viento._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad/ Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**.

Un encanto de múltiples capas de viento comprimido creado con el propósito de permitir a Ruler para ocultar sus armas a simple vista con el fin de ocultar su verdadera identidad. Aunque este uso original ya no es práctico (que no puede cubrir tanto Excalibur y su vaina Avalon, al mismo tiempo, y ambos son reconocibles a casi cualquier Servant), este campo acotado todavía sirve para múltiples propósitos útiles: El viento puede ser expulsado para crear un embudo de viento que puede golpear durante muchos enemigos en un ataque conocido como un ataque aéreo con los siguientes encantamiento:

 **El** **Martillo del rey del viento** , se puede envolver alrededor de una estructura completa con el fin de protegerlo de cualquier daño o vehículos para aumentar su velocidad y Saber puede utilizar para mejorar su velocidad propia de tres veces en una carga rápida y **El Martillo destructor del rey del viento** en la cual se concentra el poder del viento y un poco de Prana para lanzar un golpe concentrado y destructivo al enemigo, la debilidad es que por un momento se muestra a Excalibur y también desgasta el Prana de Ruler.

 **Nombre: Camelot:** _Tierra del gobierno justo, caballeroso y santo._

 **Clase: Variado.**

 **Rango: EX**

El noble fantasma segundo más fuerte de Arthur Pendragon, Camelot es básicamente toda la leyenda artúrica en sí, es la cristalización de la leyenda del rey Arturo en sí, básicamente como tal es uno de los nobles fantasmas más fuertes. Este noble fantasma tiene dos facetas:

Armería del rey y La mesa redonda.

Armería del rey es la faceta de Camelot donde contiene todos los nobles fantasmas que pertenecieron a Arthur Pendragon, todas son nobles fantasmas de gran poder, estas son: **Caliburn, Carnwennan, Rhongomyniad, Priwen, Llen Arthyr yng Nghernyw, Kaledvoulc'h, Seure, Clarent, Caledfwlch, Caliburnus, Galatine, Calabrum, Callibourc, Chalabrun, Calabrun, Chalabrum, Calibore, Callibor, Caliborne, Calliborc, Calesvol, Collbrande, Escaliborc, Wynebgwrthucher, Flixith, Chastiefol, Wigar, Marmiadoise,** **Morddure e incluso su navío Prydwen que a la vez sus caballos Llamrei y Hengroen.**

Todos y cada uno de ellos son un noble fantasma.

La mesa redonda como se espera es una faceta de este noble fantasma que llama desde el mas allá a uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda e incluso aquellos personajes que no fueron sus caballeros como Merlín o Morgana e incluso aquellos que cayeron en la gracia **como Mordred, Lamorak, Agravain y Lancelot.**

La lista de los otros caballeros son: **Aglovale, Bagdemagus, Bedivere, Bors, Sir Breunor, Cador, Calogrenante, Caradoc, Príncipe Claudín, Cligés, Dagonet, Dinadan, Sir Ector, Erec, Feirefiz, Gaheris, Galahad, Galehaut, Galeschin, Garel, Gareth, Gawain, Gingalain, Griflet, Héctor de Maris, Hoel, Sir Kay, Lanval, Leodegrance, Sir Lucan, Maleagant, Morholt, Moriaen, Palamedes ,Pelleas, Pellinore, Percival, Safir, Sagramore, Segwarides, Sir Lionel, Sir Tor, Tristán, Urien e Ywain.**

Cada uno actúan como espíritus heroicos y aun cuando tengan sus nobles fantasmas no puede utilizarlos a la ligera porque así consumirían el mana de Ruler. Si algunos de ellos mueren no podrán volver a ser invocados.

Por mientras Ruler este noble fantasma no puede usar los otros.

* * *

 **BANDO NEGRO:**

* * *

 **Clase:** Saber.

 _Clase alternativas: Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Sasaki Kojirou.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A++

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: D_

 _Resistencia: B_

 _Agilidad: A++_

 _Suerte: C_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Vitrificación: A_

 _Arma eterno maestrazgo: A++_

 _Ojo de la mente (Verdadero): B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Monohoshizao:** _Espada cortante de la absoluta habilidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: C++**

Es un noble fantasma simple que se manifiesta como la espada mística de Sasaki Kojirou, en si la espada en un comienzo no tiene habilidad alguna pero con el logro de ser capaz de lanzar un ataque que corta las leyes de espacio-tiempo Monohoshizao tiene una terrible habilidad de ser capaz de crear cortes dimensionales, capaz de superar cualquier defensa o habilidad pero ser capaz de crear brechas en la Dimension espacial es algo útil para Saber en momentos en específicos.

 **Nombre: Tsubame Gaeshi:** _Técnica secreta, corte final._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A++**

Es la técnica legendaria del legendario espadachín Sasaki Kojirou, quien se decía que era capaz de reducir una golondrina en pleno vuelo.

Es una técnica en tres hojas arqueadas concurrentes se cierran en el enemigo de todos los lados para crear una prisión lo que no hay oportunidad para la defensa o la evasión. Mientras él resta importancia como cortadas simplemente sucesivas, en realidad está doblando las leyes de la física para multiplicar su existencia. Se inicia con un destello de este mundo, seguido de dos absolutamente simultánea, se superpone a los flashes que ignoran el concepto de tiempo y espacio, produciendo un ataque barra que llega desde tres direcciones diferentes momentáneamente con el Fenómeno de refracción multidimensional de la Zelretch Segundo Magia de trascender la velocidad, destreza, fintas, y muchos otros elementos.

Básicamente es un corte de ataque al mismo tiempo ignorando las leyes de espacio-tiempo para golpear a todos los lados del enemigo.

* * *

 **Clase:** Archer

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Caster._

 **Identidad:** Ramsés II.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral_

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: B_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: A_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Acción independiente: A_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Privilegio imperial: A+_

 _Tácticas militares: B++_

 _Carisma: B_

 _Ojo de la Mente (Falso): B_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Usermaatre Setepenre:** _Poder de conquista del faraón más grande._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Ya sea se manifiesta como una lanza o un arco dependiendo de la clase que Ramsés es invocado invoca el poder de Ra o conocido tambien como Re ya que la traducción del nombre de este noble fantasma es "La justicia de Rê es potente - elegido de Ra" y siendo el nombre Setepenre usando por algunos faraones del pasado o personajes egipcios famosos básicamente este noble fantasma es la cristalización de "la justicia de todos los faraones" y con Ramsés ser el más famoso entonces el poder de este noble fantasma es notable aun cuando se centra en un solo objetivo.

Su poder al ser liberado es una llamarada de intensidad que golpeara siempre al enemigo con la fuerza de la luz del mismo dios Ra, solo aquellos con divinidad son capaces de sobrevivir pero el daño del ataque deja secuelas terribles, es capaz de ser esquivado el ataque pero para que se logre eso tiene que ser algo más allá de lo ordinario de las acciones físicas de un Servant, esto es como dejar caer una "lagrima" del mismo sol a la tierra y su efecto mortal de ser un disparo más rápido de la luz.

La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que deja vulnerable a Archer, él no tiene acceso a dos de sus nobles fantasmas por cinco días y sus estadísticas sufren una pérdida de rango pero el daño puede ser recuperado pero para que Archer pueda usar este poder de nuevo tiene que esperar seis días.

 **Nombre: Beit el-Wali:** _Quién es un Rey Si no es un ejército Propio._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B**

Un Fantasma Noble cultivada del rey de las conquistas militares de reyes de Nubia a sólo veintidós años de edad, donde el rey impaciente, sin su carro, guardia de honor, o incluso una montura salió en contra de la invasión de vanguardia nubio de veinte mil hombres, que deseen probar el alcance de su gran fuerza.

Por llegó la medianoche, hora, incluso el más confiado y leal de sus seguidores no poner la confianza en su seguridad continua y marchó a cabo para salvar a su rey, listos para el combate en el peor de los casos que había caído.

Para su gran sorpresa, el rey radiante del sol se paró encima de una montaña hecha de cadáveres de unos cincuenta metros de altura, después de haber matado el ejército hasta el último hombre solo, cubierto de heridas y la sangre de sus enemigos, pero aún en pie. En efecto, por cada oponente a partir de las dos Ramsés se enfrenta sin bestias o aliados, además de él, su fuerza física, velocidad y resistencia se incrementa en una cantidad pequeña, el efecto de apilamiento de forma indefinida hasta que el Rey de Reyes se convierte en nada más que un torbellino de destrucción, su rostro como el Guerra a sí mismo dios Horus, lámina de oro escindiendo cada enemigo a la vista de diferencia.

 **Nombre: Aegyptus:** _Monumentos extensiones de los Dioses._

 **Clase: Anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A++**

El aumento de hasta de debajo de la tierra viene una gran estructura, una de las muchas construcciones antiguas de los egipcios, ya sea una estatua, un obelisco o incluso una pirámide, trayendo consigo la arena egipcia y el poder impresionante. En general, sin embargo, Ramsés favorece enormes estatuas de doce metros de él mismo. En el Ramesseum aún más estatuas de Ramsés pueden ser llamados a luchar, aunque comprensiblemente esto requiere mucho más mágica energía de sostener. Pueden ser combatientes o bien rápidos y hábiles o pueden ser armatostes con gran fuerza y resistencia a los daños. Si es necesario, pueden actuar como una especie de "escudo" para absorber el daño de Ramsés, canalizando su fuerza en la resistencia mágica y la resistencia en bruto.

 **Nombre: Ma'at:** _O Faraón, este símbolo es autoridad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, anti-fortaleza.**

 **Rango: A+++**

Por anunciar los nombres de todos esos viejos dioses que le dan poder, Ramsés desbloquea las verdaderas capacidades de la hacha de guerra que lleva. La cuchilla se extiende en ambas direcciones, y el mango se alarga. Un abrasador, llama azul caliente brilla a lo largo del borde afilado, y su existencia misma deforma el espacio alrededor de Ramsés como un espejismo. Se trata de un arma no destinado a ser utilizado por cualquier otro que el faraón, el más grande de los hombres, y verdaderamente Ramsés es el más grande entre los propios faraones. Con cada golpe del hacha un arco perversamente caliente del viento y, explosiones de energía divinas puras fuera, la nivelación de todo lo que pasa a estar en su camino.

Es una construcción de los propios dioses mayores, y es absolutamente intocable incluso por muchos de lo divino. Es la fuente de todo el poder de un faraón, responsable de toda la vida que fluye a través del Nilo, para cada gran pirámide construida, por cada grano de la arena y del trigo en toda la poderosa civilización de Egipto. Cada faraón se concede Ma'at por ser fieles a los dioses, y que toma la forma de lo que quieran cuando por primera vez la adquieren. Ramsés, siendo el más famoso y poderoso faraón de Egipto, pueden utilizar toda la potencia de Ma'at, sin restricciones.

 **Nombre: Ramesseum Tentyris:** _El Gran Templo de brillantez compleja._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol, Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: EX**

La capacidad del Rey de Reyes que se manifiesta como un complejo templo enorme a varios kilómetros de punta a punta. Los dos templos dentro de ella, Abu-Simbel y el Ramesseum, están llenas de grandes bestias fantasmales de las tres categorías de poder y la gran cantidad de Prana sus funciones vitales generan hacer esta gran realidad de mármol.

Como Noble Fantasma capaz de sostener indefinidamente, convirtiéndose en un lugar permanente en el tejido del propio mundo reclamado por la manifestación física de la voluntad del Faraón. En tanto que el templo se encuentra, Ramsés puede recurrir a la ayuda de los muchos monstruos que residen dentro de ella, ya sea como manifestaciones completas o donde nada más que sus extremidades garras o fauces respiradores de fuego se manifiestan a rasgar sus enemigos aparte o grabarlos a cenizas.

* * *

 **Clase:** Lancer.

 _Clase alternativas: Rider, Caster, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Alejandro Magno.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: bueno caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : EX

 _Fuerza: B_

 _Mana: E_

 _Resistencia: C_

 _Agilidad: A_

 _Suerte: B+_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Continuación de batalla: B_

 _Resistencia a la magia: B+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: C._

 _Arma eterno maestrazgo: B_

 _Tácticas militares: A_

 _Carisma: B+_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Thanter Dynamis:** _Bendición de Zeus._

 **Clase: Soporte, Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Esta es la versión más fuerte y unificada que el Zeus Thunder que una versión diferente de Iskander en la clase Rider en la cual es el uso del padre de Iskander como el dios del rayo aumentando su divinidad pero disminuyendo otras características propias. En este caso Iskander, en la clase Lancer, se convierte en el rayo mismo.

Este noble fantasma convierte a Lancer en un rayo mismo replicando su naturaleza misma volviéndose intangible a taques mundanos y ser capaz de reaccionar a todo momento a una velocidad de atención superior debido al aumento de la electricidad del cuerpo de Lancer, su cuerpo esta tan cubierto de este elemento que todo ataque es negado por simplemente están atacando el trueno en forma encarnada, en especial con arma de metal que es muy conductora de la electricidad, Lancer pelea con su lanza y escudo a alta velocidad esquivando ataques superiores a rango B en velocidad y potencial, es tal que incluso se podía decir que es capaz de evitar ataques que altera la casualidad o rompe el espacio/tiempo, por esta razón su estadística de agilidad se cancela porque su velocidad de por si llega más allá de rango A.

Desgraciadamente para desplegar su otro noble fantasma tiene que cancelar Thanter Dynamis.

 **Nombre: Via Expugnatio:** _Distante lanza de relámpago dominante._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Otra versión del ataque de gran poder Alejandro magno, vía Expugnatio se manifiesta como una lanza de energía pura que diezma todo a su paso, es por esta versión que Iskander puede caer en la clase Lancer, esta lanza invocada es la representación del poder de conquista de Alejandro magno por lo tanto es una lanza que se convierte "en la fuerza superior" de todos los efectos conceptuales de todos los objetivos de su fuerza, básicamente si el enemigo posee un escudo o armadura que negaría los poderes de Via Expugnatio entonces este noble fantasma reniega los efectos de tales protecciones porque "los conquisto y supero" así que básicamente por lo cual Via Expugnatio se convierte en el arma que niega todos los escudos y obstáculos para así golpear al enemigo con la fuerza de cien mil lanzas relampagueantes.

 **Nombre: Okeanus:** _Realización del sueño de todos los soldados leales al gran rey._

 **Clase: Anti-ejército, Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: EX**

Es el último Noble Fantasma de Iskander. Es una realidad mármol que encarna los grandes sueños de Alejandro y filosofías como un rey y el vínculo formado con sus súbditos, su vida sublimada como un Noble Fantasma.

Como la forma de Excalibur de Arthur Pendragon se puede llamar la realización física de sus ideales como rey, Okeanus es la actualización de habilidades al mando de Alejandro y su inalcanzable sueño imposible. Se trata de una Realidad mármol irregular en comparación con los utilizados por otros. Normalmente sólo un mago o algo más allá de la realidad normal como demonios son capaces de materializar el medio ambiente dentro de sus mentes, y como Alejandro no es ninguno, reproduciendo solo es imposible para él.

Se logra por medio de los esfuerzos combinados de su guardia personal, que todos compartían sus sueños y prometieron lealtad a él después de muchas victorias y derrotas, incluso después de la muerte y convertirse Espíritus Heroicos por su cuenta también.

Ellos y su rey recrean la tierra en la que una vez marcharon y compartieron muchas alegrías y tristezas, ya que está impresa en el corazón de cada soldado, lo que les permite lograr una extensión de arena llenas rugiendo con vientos cálidos y secos del desierto bajo el abrasador sol y cielos despejados, transparentes sin nada que oscurecen el horizonte eterno.

Es el llamado de un ejército sin fin de espíritus heroicos sin habilidad mas allá de acción independiente de rango E y aun con no tener habilidades de clase o sus noble fantasmas estos guerreros igual son una fuerza comparable para hacer frente a otros Servants enemigos, la cantidad es tal que incluso si son dañados por ataques anti-fortaleza aún siguen existiendo y en cantidad porque su número y poder es más allá de llamarse un simple ejercito sino como "los sueños de miles de héroes bajo el mando de un conquistador" así que con este concepto solo algo que es capaz de "conquistar" algo es capaz de dañarla.

Quizás por ello ataques anti-ciudad, anti-país y anti-mundo son los únicos capaces de hacer mella a esta realidad mármol.

* * *

 **Clase:** Rider

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Berserker._

 **Identidad:** Heracles

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: Caótico neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** :

 _Fuerza: A_

 _Mana:_

 _Resistencia:_

 _Agilidad:_

 _Suerte:_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Equitación: EX_

 _Resistencia a la magia: C_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad B_

 _Valentía: A_

 _Continuación de batalla: A_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Exedra:** _El Terrible Monstruo de las Nueve Cabezas._

 **Clase:** Anti-Ejercito

 **Rango:** A+

Esta montura Monstruo que fue una de las Doce Tareas que Rider tuvo que superar en vida. Se decía que era inmortal y que su sangre era venenosa. Se trata de Exedra, la Hydra de Lerna.

La Hydra posee la capacidad de regenerara la cabeza que haya sido cortada. Sin embargo debido a que en su leyenda Rider fue capaz de acabar con ella usando flechas, esta Noble Fantasma tiene una debilidad ante los Servants de Clase Archer y flechas en general, una cabeza destruida por un Archer o una flecha no se regenerara de manera permanente por el resto de la guerra.

Para cualquier otro Servant este será un difícil oponente. Pero quizás para balancear el gran poder de la Hydra, Rider debe montarla todo el tiempo o de lo contrario se saldrá de control y atacara todo a sus alrededores.

Además el costo de Prana para mantener a una criatura tan poderosa y legendaria sumada al costo ya elevado de Prana que Rider requiere hace a esta Noble Fantasma una que no debe ser usada por Magus con poca capacidad, de lo contrario el propio Maestro de Rider terminaría muriendo a los pocos segundos.

 **Nombre: Regulus Nemea:** _Piel dorada del gran león._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: B+**

Un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como una armadura dorada hecha de piel del león de nemea, al ser llevado puesta la habilidad de negar los ataques del león se transfieren a Heracles, todo ataque inferior a rango B con negados y aquellos superior serán disminuidos a rango D, la única forma de derrotar a este noble fantasma es atacar en el interior de la protección ya que así fue como Heracles logro derrotar al gran león atacándolo a través de la boca, por lo cual los lugares sin defensas como el rostro o la articulaciones son los puntos clave para ignorar los efectos de este noble fantasma.

 **Nombre: Ennea Zoes:** _nueve vidas, disparo a cien cabezas._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: A**

Un noble fantasma absoluto de Heracles que se manifiesta en cualquier clase que es invocado, puede ser un movimiento de arco y flecha, una espada, un garrote, una técnica de asesinato o en este caso en un hacha. Es el movimiento que este héroe hizo para exterminar a Exedra o conocido como la hidra de Lerna y Ladon, el dragón árbol protector del Jardín de las Hespérides, por lo cual este noble fantasma tiene atributo absoluto anti-monstruo y Dragón Slayer.

Es un noble fantasma que se manifiesta como la invocación de nueve huelgas que se mueven a alta velocidad alterando la casualidad y espacio-tiempo para golpear al enemigo al mismo tiempo, básicamente un ataque de nueve veces que sucede al mismo tiempo rompiendo la barrera de lo ordinario y llegar a la cúspide de lo imposible, debido a su facultad de atacar al mismo tiempo Ennea Zoes es un noble fantasma que es casi imposible de esquivar y más aun con su ataque a alta velocidad simultáneamente.

* * *

 **Clase:** Caster.

 _Clase alternativas: Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Elizabeth Bathory.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C_

 _Mana: C++_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B+_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Creación de territorio: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Bebedor Sangriento: EX_

 _Seducción: C_

 _Carisma: D+_

 _Técnicas de torturas: B. La habilidad de absorber mana mediante los actos crueles y tortuosos contras victimas indefensas, en especial con mujeres._

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Bathori Címere:** _Escudo de armas de la condesa sangrienta._

 **Clase: Soporte.**

 **Rango: C**

El escudo de armas de la línea Báthory se ha ganado el estatus de un misterio sobrenatural debido a su peso histórico, místico y mítico. Se relaciona con los Draconis Signum de la Societas Draconistrarum, la orden de caballería a los antepasados de Báthory pertenecían, que también los conecta con la línea real de Valaquia, el Dracul. El símbolo también está conectado a la Orden de San Jorge y funciona como una conceptualización de las varias cuentas de dragón y asesinato que hacen parte de la ascendencia de la línea de Báthory. Elizabeth Báthory lo lleva en la forma de un collar.

Independientemente de su forma, la Dracónico Emblema de la Condesa Sangrienta añade la propiedad del 'Dragon' a todos los ataques de Elizabeth Bathory, físicos o mágicos, por lo cual tiene el poder de combate directo a la fuerza imparable de un Dragon. También otorga la Condesa Sangrienta el equivalente de **resistencia a la magia, Bruja Dragon, Factor Dragon, Monstruo inocente, fuerza monstruosa** y **Continuación de batalla** de rango C.

 **Nombre: Carmesí Ciudadela Cachtice:** _Honor sangriento de la condensa._

 **Clase: Realidad mármol.**

 **Rango: A**

Es una realidad mármol de gran importancia ya que representa el dominio de Caster en vida de su ciudad y su herencia, es una realidad mármol que muestra toda la gloria de Cachtice en aquella época aunque la ciudad en si en la realidad mármol actúa como un pueblo fantasma, debido a la leyenda distorsionada de Caster con la vampira Carmilla este noble fantasma refleja eso en la cual Caster adquiere habilidades similares pero no los mismos de un vampiro.

Pero únicamente mientras se esté en la realidad mármol.

Mientras Caster este aquí sus facultades mágicas y ahora las ganadas como vampiros aumentan a tal grado que puede dañar Servant incluso más fuertes que ellas, la ciudad en si es un laberinto lleno de misterio, niebla, sangre y un aura que induce el temor en todo el aire, para Caster moverse a través de la ciudad es como un juego de niños y de una manera parecería que ella adquiere la habilidad encubrimiento de presencia debido a lo poco percibida que es dentro de la realidad mármol pero tal habilidad no es posible.

La debilidad de este noble fantasma es que Caster no puede usar el otro simultáneamente y ella tiene que preparar un duro ritual que tiene como base el uso de una gran cantidad de sangre fresca de mujeres jóvenes y cuando haya logrado cumplir el ritual es cuando puede usar este noble fantasma.

* * *

 **Clase:** Berserker.

 _Clase alternativas: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin._

 **Identidad:** Gilles de Rais.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal caótico._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza:_

 _Mana:_

 _Resistencia:_

 _Agilidad:_

 _Suerte:_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Mejora de locura: EX_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Continuación de batalla: E++_

 _Herejía: A+_

 _Instinto: -_

 _Tácticas militares: -_

 _Contaminación mental: A_

 _Magia (negra): -_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Barron:** _Demonio negro de la locura maldita._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: B++**

Un noble fantasma que representa el cuento en donde Gilles intento llamar a este demonio usando el Grimorie de Prelati pero del cual no pudo lograr, este noble fantasma es posible gracias a su status como espíritu heroico, para poder invocar a Barron Berserker tiene que absorber el almas de una gran cantidad de víctimas para ser usadas como sacrificio para la llamada de Barron, este actúa como un manto místico semi-vivo que luchara a lado de Berserker, como es un manto actúa como una protección de Berserker ante los ataques enemigos como tal tambien le dota a Berserker un rango C a sus habilidades **tácticas militares, magia (negra) e instinto** aunque es más Barron que Berserker que posee esas habilidades.

 **Nombre: La Grondement Du Haine:** _Oh ira, blasfemia de odio._

 **Clase: Anti-ejercito.**

 **Rango: A**

Un noble fantasma compartido por una Juana de arco caída en la locura o corrompida por algún mal. Es un noble fantasma de la ira absoluta manifestada como un estante que posee una bandera negra llena de odio de Berserker por haber condenado a su amada amiga y aliada Juana de arco, el mismo estante es de hecho el que Juana de arco poseyó en vida sino que fue tomada por Gilles de Rais en honor de su amiga más cercana. Con toda su ira y odio concentra el poder de su Mejora de locura para desplegar una gran lluvia de meteoros de energías llenos de odio y rabia, es un ataque tan rápido y tan amplio que si no fuera que es manejada por un Berserker sería un noble fantasma anti-ciudad o quizás anti-país.

La única debilidad es que mientras que este noble fantasma este en uso la habilidad de clase mejora de locura de Berserker cae a rango D.

* * *

 **Clase:** Assassin.

 _Clase alternativas: Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Monster, Avenger._

 **Identidad:** Medusa.

Apariencia:

 **Maestro:**

 **Estadísticas:**

 _Alineamiento: mal neutral._

 **Fantasmas Nobles** : A

 _Fuerza: C+_

 _Mana: C_

 _Resistencia: D_

 _Agilidad: B_

 _Suerte: D_

 **Habilidades de clase:**

 _Encubrimiento de presencia: C+_

 **Habilidades personales:**

 _Divinidad: D_

 _Monstruo inocente: C_

 _Cuerpo místico de mera presencia de miedo: B_

 _Fuerza monstruosa: B_

 _Auto-modificación: D_

 **Fantasmas Nobles:**

 **Nombre: Cybele:** _Ojos de monstruos de serpientes._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad, anti-grupo.**

 **Rango: B**

El noble fantasma más reconocida de Medusa, son ojos místicos que petrifican todo lo que ve pero sus ojos son más allá de lo que se espera, su "petrificación" es capaz de paralizar a cualquier concepto de lo que es visto por Assassin, básicamente es algo muy animal ya que incluso se le podía decir que es igual como que si estuviera "paralizando" el mismo tiempo, todo lo que es visto por Cybele es capaz de ser paralizado, envejecido, convertido en piedra y debilitados. Como tambien si hay contacto visual con los ojos de Assassin se envía una maldición que a los Servant causa una pérdida de rango en sus estadísticas mientras que en humanos puede ser posible causar la muerte instantánea.

La única forma de contrarrestar esto es con poseer la habilidad **resistencia a la magia, protección de las hadas y protección de la fe** que este más allá de rango B.

 **Nombre: Gorgo:** _Reina de los monstruos._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad**

 **Rango: A**

El noble fantasma que representa la especie de las tres mujeres reconocidas en la mitología griega, el noble fantasma definitivo de los gorgones. Es sencillo en realidad de entender este noble fantasma, es como una sombra espectral que rodea a Assassin que poseen los poderes de una Gorgona además un par de ojos místicos que petrifican todo lo que ve, es un noble fantasma de captura y asesinato ya que siendo un poder que desciende de las gorgones dan a Assassin un aura de veneno puramente mortal.

 **Nombre: Medousa fidia:** _Cabellos de la Hermosa y Letal Gorgona._

 **Clase: Anti-Unidad**

 **Rango: D**

Cristalización de como a Medusa se le conecta y representa con las serpientes. Por tal fuerte representación, Assassin puede ver lo que sus serpientes pueden ver, volviendo ademas esta una Noble Fantasma ideal para espionaje. Assassin es capaz de invocar un gran numero de Serpientes, que son Bestias Fantasmales de bajo rango con un veneno capaz de matar a un humano en cosa de minutos (E instantáneamente si varias muerden a la vez), lo mismo con un Servant, pero en ese caso tomara mas tiempo, aun si varias muerden a la vez.

Ademas como algunas leyendas decían que Assassin tenia el cabello hecho de serpientes, Assassin realmente puede hacer eso de cierta forma, ella solo debe arrancar uno de sus cabellos y este se convertirá en una serpiente de veneno letal y solo se podrá dejar de usar cuando cada cabello haya sido usado...aunque quizás Assassin no este dispuesta a llegar a ese punto sin el uso de un Sello de Comando

Pero el bajo rango de esta Noble Fantasma se debe a que si bien son serpientes letales y potencialmente capaces de invadir un castillo y matar a un Servant, todavia tienen la resistencia de una serpiente común y corriente a pesar de ser Bestias Fantasmales. Quizás por eso es solo accesible en la Clase Assassin, debido a que esta técnica es ideal para lidiar con Maestros en lugar de Servants, tal como es la especialidad de la Clase Assassin.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí está el ultimo capitulo. La segunda saga de esta serie será hecha quizás en unas semanas más tarde aunque no prometo. Les agradezco a todos mis amigos y lectores por leer este fic, gracias, gracias, si bien no fue el capítulo que deseaba hacer al menos logre terminarlo. Espero que estos les sirven a los lectores a hacer sus propios fic de Fate Stay Night y si desean utilizar algunos de estos Servants será genial._

 _Toaneo07._


End file.
